SHINIGAMI NO EVANGELION WARRIOR
by bustercall
Summary: ¡ ACTUALIZACIÓN! la situacion en el mundo de evangelion se esta saliendo de control, para poder manejar el panorama con respecto a los hollow y los hibridos, se haran presentes los capitanes del seireitei como refuerzo, preparados para las siguientes batallas los cuatro pilotos siente confianza y pelearan por un futuro brillante para ellos y para el mundo NGS X BLEACH
1. el pequeño shinigami parte 1

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

_Sí, no tenemos destino sólo aquellos consumidos por la ignoráncia y el miedo que dan pasos en falso pueden hundirnos en las turbias aguas llamadas "Destino"._

**Capítulo 1. El pequeño shinigami parte 1**

Ya han pasado aproximadamente 3 años desde aquel fatídico incidente en el cual un pequeño niño había sido abandonado por su padre, el simplemente estaba recostado en su cama, a su tierna edad de 7 años, temía de todo y desconfiaba de todo, su único refugio, un reproductor de música el cual solo lo sumergía mas en una depresión que no era sana en alguien de su edad, había tenido la mala suerte de que al ser abandonado, había sido enviado con unos familiares los cuales nunca llenaron el vacío que habían dejado en él, quizás, el hecho de que ellos mismo habían perdido a su hijo hacia que esa pequeña figura la cual cuidaban ahora, no fuera más que un mártir que les recodaba lo perdido, lo cual hacia aún más difícil la ya triste existencia del ese pequeño. La luz de una luna llena entraba por la ventana, iluminándola tenuemente, era una luz incómoda para el pequeño shinji ikari, lo suficiente para hacer que saliera de sus pensamientos y se levantara a cerrar las cortinas de la pieza, pero al momento que dirigió su mirada hacia la calle, diviso a una pequeña niña de su edad, tenía un cabello con un tono rojizo como el ocaso, largo, amarrado en dos coletas, los cuales contrastaban con su tez pálida y con unos ojos azules como cielo, esos mismos ojos, lo estaban observando en ese mismo instante, su dulce y pequeña mirada la cual normalmente daría una sensación enternecedora, por alguna razón generaba terror en el alma del pequeño, no sabía porque, pero había algo en esa sonrisa… no, no en su sonrisa, en ella misma lo cual hacia que shinji estuviera realmente aterrado, ante esta sensación, cerro las cortinas con toda su fuerza y se recostó en su cama corriendo, -¿Qué fue todo eso?- pensó aun aterrado, esa noche no pudo cerrar los parpados.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, habían pasado 6 meses desde que había visto a esa niña por primera vez, pero después de aquel día, ella siguió apareciendo todas las noches, sin moverse de ahí, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente observándolo, y la reacción del pequeño tampoco cambio, seguía escondiéndose en lo recóndito de sus cobijas, no entendía nada, no entendía por qué ella lo aterraba tanto, era como si el sintiera que ella no fuera esa niña que estaba ahí, si no que fuera otra cosa. Shinji le había contado de esto a sus tíos, pero simplemente lo ignoraban como hacían siempre, esto hizo que aun con todo el terror y el miedo del mundo, el bajara esa noche a averiguar quién era ella, y por qué lo miraba siempre fijamente desde la ventana.

Al igual que hacía 6 meses, la luna llena se regía en lo alto del cielo, iluminando el firmamento nocturno del cual se divisaban pocas estrellas, por la contaminación lumínica del lugar, la luz de la luna ambientaba tenuemente un pequeño callejón el cual se veía desde la ventana de la habitación del pequeño shinji, a lo largo de este se divisaba a la pequeña niña la cual como siempre, abrazaba una muñeca entre sus brazos, la pequeña pelirroja simplemente lo observaba fijamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, un tanto más grande que la que había tenido desde el inicio, tragando saliva por el miedo shinji se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, hasta quedar a una distancia donde podía hablar con ella.

-¿q-quien eres tú?- pregunto shinji con un tono evidente de terror, - ¿Por qué me estas observando siempre?- ante estas palabras, la pequeña pelirroja no emitió ninguna palabra, solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, esa sonrisa termino de perturbar al pequeño a tal punto que solo se limitaba a gritar -¿dime que quieres de mí?

-sígueme- fue el susurro que se escuchó en el aire haciendo que shinji se tranquilizara, -por favor sígueme- terminando de decir esto, la pequeña niña se volteo y comenzó a correr de la forma más infantil posible, desapareciendo de la vista del pequeño rápidamente

-¡espera¡- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras comenzaba a correr el también tratando de alcanzarla, durante varios minutos solo corrió y corrió sin poder verla, lo único que le daba la pista de que estaba en la dirección correcta era la risa de la niña la cual hacía eco tanto en el frio como en la oscuridad de la noche, en su afán por entender que estaba ocurriendo, shinji no noto que se estaba alejando demasiado de su hogar y se estaba adentrando peligrosamente en un bosque del cual solo se podía observar la silueta de la niña corriendo difuminada entre la poca iluminación de la luna y la sombra de las hojas, el ya no podía correr más, sus pulmones estaban quemándose ante el aire frio del lugar, seguirle el ritmo a esa sombra la cual se divisaba que le estaba tomando ventaja se hacía cada vez más difícil, antes de darse por vencido, se dio cuenta de que la niña finalmente se había detenido en un claro en mitad del bosque, dando unos cansados pasos finalmente llego hasta donde ella estaba para finalmente caer cansado en el suelo.

-no me has respondido, ¿Quién eres?- reclamaba shinji mientras respiraba dificultosamente -¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí?- para sorpresa de él, ella no estaba en absoluto cansada, todo lo contrario, estaba perfectamente normal, simplemente confrontándolo con una sonrisa.

-puedes verme-

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que dijo shinji mientras no entendió lo que dijo la niña frente a él, -¿disculpa, que dijiste?-

-puedes verme- seguía susurrando aunque no era para el niño frente a ella sino para sí misma, -también puedes oírme- seguía susurrando pero ya más alto, un asustado shinji observaba como el tono de ella se iba haciendo bastante energético, casi escuchaba como cambiaba su voz –realmente eres tu- esto último, lo dijo con una voz monstruosa, ante esto, el pequeño retrocedió totalmente asustado, aunque se detuvo en seco cuando comenzó a ver como esa pequeña niña frente a él, se transformaba en un horrible monstruo con largas garras, su cara poco a poco fue remplazada por una máscara la cual solo tenía un ojo y del pecho de ella, se habría un agujero que la atravesaba por completo, esta visión paralizo por completo, no creía lo que estaba viendo, por esa razón siempre tuvo miedo de ella cuando la observaba en la calle, por eso sentía que ella no era… ella, volviendo en sí mismo comenzó a correr

-¡AUXILIO!¡MAMA!¡PAPA!- gritaba a todo pulmón el niño mientras corría lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies se lo permitían sin tener un rumbo fijo, simplemente sabiendo que si se detenía ese monstruo lo mataría, tristemente su temor fue arrollado al observar que ni corriendo se salvaría del rápido corte que se acercó peligrosamente a su cabeza de no haberse tropezado y caído al suelo.

-no solo serás un platillo delicioso mocoso, también con esto asegurare el fin de la humanidad, no puedo entender como alguien tan patético como tu decidirá el destino del mundo- rugía el monstruo preparado a ensartar su larga garra para cegar la vida del niño, este al ver que está a punto de morir simplemente se limita a gritar y a cerrar sus ojos esperando su ejecución, la cual curiosamente no llego, al cansarse de gritar y notar que aun seguía vivo abrió los ojos, lo que observo lo dejo por completo impactado. La garra del monstruo había sido detenida con un bastón por un extraño hombre en bata verde el cual cubría su identidad con un sombrero de color verde con rayas blancas.

-vaya, parece que acá también hay hollows, aunque este es bastante diferente a los que conozco- decía el extraño sujeto mientras rechazaba al monstruo agitando su bastón, -oye chiquillo, ¿estás bien?- aunque la voz de él era alegre e inspiraba confianza, shinji aún estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo,-mmmmm lo dejare así por ahora, más tarde hablare contigo- así sin decir más el extraño sujeto se arrojó sobre el monstruo mientras que de su bastón desenfundaba una espada, la cual se dirigió rápidamente a la cabeza de la horrible criatura, pero nunca llego a su objetivo, pareciera que una barrera invisible la hubiera detenido en el aire, esto sorprendió al sombrerero -¿Qué es esto?- no pudo terminar de articular lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando sintió un corte en su pecho el cual lo tumbo al suelo, shinji observaba aterrado esta escena.

-bueno mocoso, parece que ya acabe con la distracción, pobre idiota, creía que con ese intento de zampakuto podría detenerme, ahora si- exclamo lanzándose hacia el niño como si fuera un rayo –MUERE-

Shinji, al observar el rostro de la muerte frente a el cerro los ojos, esperando su fin con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir- era lo único que podía pensar

-entonces, no morirás- dijo una voz femenina en su interior, al abrir los ojos vio que la garra del monstruo estaba frente a él, pero un escudo de color azul lo estaba protegiendo, haciendo que el monstruo retrocediera. – ¿Qué significa esto? Este mocoso no debería ser capaz de hacer esto, y mucho menos siendo tan jove…- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que una espada atravesara su cabeza por atrás, la figura que le habia dado muerte, era el sombrerero quien hacia unos instantes habia sido herido en su pecho -patético eres tú por haberle dado la espalda a tu oponente por herir a un niño- con esto el cuerpo del monstruo se transformó en cenizas, ante esta visión, un ya cansado shinji finalmente cayo desmayado al haber manejado tanto estrés.

-donde estoy- decía un sema inconsciente niño mientras abría los ojos, para su alivio reconoció el techo de su habitación, aun cansado y aturdido, logro recordar todo lo que había sucedido por la noche, al hacerlo se levantó de golpe

-oye amiguito relájate, estas en casa y a salvo- dijo el sombrerero quien estaba sentado al lado de su cama

-¿Quién eres tú?, dijo el niño bastante asustado-

-me llamo kisuke urahara, un gusto conocerte- respondió el sombrerero acariciando la cabeza del niño quien aún ya un poco más calmado recordó por completo todos los sucesos de la noche anterior-

-¡LA NIÑA!, LA NIÑA…- grito asustado

- la niña no era más que un monstruo disfrazado, a esos monstruos los llamamos hollow- respondió el sombrerero con un tono serio en su voz.

-¿un hollow?- pregunto confundido el peli castaño.

-asi es, esos hollows, son demonios espirituales, normalmente no son tan poderosos, pero ese realmente fue la excepción y no solo eso, y hay algo que me perturba en particular, pareciera que te estaba cazando y ahora creo saber por qué, ni en ichigo vi un vestigio de energía espiritual tan abrumador y mucho menos en alguien de tu edad- contaba el sombrero con un frio semblante – ¿quién eres exactamente tu niño? No eres alguien ordinario-

-me llamo shinji ikari, y no tengo nada de especial- decía asustado el niño, aunque también lo decía con bastante tristeza, -mi mama murió, y mi papa me abandono, que tiene de especial un fracaso que nadie quiere como yo- esto toco el corazón de urahara quien jamás había visto un tono de depresión en nadie, y mucho menos en alguien tan joven.

-tu nos salvaste a ambos- dijo el sombrerero, palabras que tomaron por sorpresa a shinji, - si ese hollow me hubiera seguido atacando cuando me tomo por sorpresa, probablemente me hubiera asesinado, pero tu energía espiritual llamo su atención, y al parecer, esta misma fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despedir su golpe, esta clase de presión espiritual, no debería tenerla un niño de tu edad, lo creas o no, eres mucho más valioso de lo que crees, además esta lo que te dijo también-

-¿lo que dijo también?- dijo un anonadado shinji tratando de entender lo que decía el hombre frente a él, cuando los recuerdos llegaron de repente

"_no entiendo como alguien tan patético como tu decidirá el futuro de la humanidad"_

-así es shinji, no entiendo bien que está ocurriendo, pero parece que algo grande te depara en el futuro- al decir esto el sombrerero dio una pausa meditativa y se tornó un tanto pensativo –y yo me asegurare de que estés los suficientemente preparado para esto-

-q-q-que quiere decir señor urahara- dijo un pensativo shinji

-yo no sé bien tampoco por que termine en este lugar, pero lo poco que he podido estudiar es que tu mundo ha sido bastante golpeado, los océanos están teñidos de sangre y hay mucho menos gente de la que hay en mi dimensión, si en un futuro ocurrirá algo peor que esto, debemos evitarlo, así que te entrenare en mi hogar, y además ya que me pongo a pensar, también habrá alguien que estará gustoso de ser un maestro para ti

-¿un maestro… para mí?- repitió shinji bastante pensativo

-alguien que vivió algo parecido a lo tuyo, estoy seguro que el té ayudara sin dudarlo, como te dije, volvamos a mi dimensión, vivirás conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario, cuando sea el momento volverás- exclamo alegre el sombrerero mientras sacaba varias cosas de su bata

-p-p-ero, señor urahara, mis tíos están allá abajo, no me dejaran ir con facilidad- decía un alarmado shinji mientras no sabía cómo asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, -además, no se señor urahara que pensar de todo esto- el sombrerero al notar esto, volteo hacia el pequeño.

-mira shinji, sé que has pasado muchas cosas que te hacen tener miedo, y el hecho de ser tan joven no ayuda a las cosas, pero, te prometo que si vienes conmigo, te daré una oportunidad de que hagas las cosas a tu manera, de que seas tú el que decide, y finalmente, de que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que deseas proteger- diciendo esto, abrazo al pequeño, quien un poco dubitativo, respondió el abrazo, -y para el problema de tus tíos, tengo algo que puede matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro- diciendo esto, el sombrerero saco una píldora de color blanca la cual metió en la boca del sorprendido niño, el cual comenzó a toser sin darse cuenta que algo extraño había ocurrido.

-¿pero que está haciendo señor urahara?- grito mientras aun asimilaba una pastilla la cual ya no sentía

-mira atrás tuyo shinji- él nos ayudara con varios problemas- al voltear a ver, se vio a si mismo sonriente lo cual le causo terror, también vio que el ya no tenía sus ropas, lo vestía una bata blanca – ¿qué está pasando acá?- fue lo único que pudo decir anonadado por la sorpresa.

-tu cuerpo lo posee ahora un alma mod- dijo sonriente urahara, -ya que nos iremos por tiempo indefinido no podemos dejar que nadie note tu ausencia así que tu cuerpo será ocupada por un alma artificial el cual actuara como tú, también nos avisara cuando tu presencia sea necesaria para lo que sea que tengas que afrontar en el futuro.

-mucho gusto, soy iki pyon- saludo alegre el alma mod en el cuerpo de shinji

-pero nadie se creerá que él sea yo, yo soy bastante callado y triste, el parece un niño feliz… por cierto, si esa cosa tiene mi cuerpo, ¿yo que soy?-

-en este momento estás en tu forma espiritual, y no te preocupes, arreglaremos el resto de los detalles en mi hogar, además confía en iki, el sabrá como actuar cuando sea necesario, ¿nos vamos?- diciendo esto urahara abrió el senkaimon

Shinji estaba en un predicamento, iba a dejarlo todo tirado por irse con alguien que había conocido la noche anterior, pero si pensaba detenidamente, no existía nada en este mundo que valiera la pena para él, abandonado por todos y tratado como paria por los pocos alrededor de él, si podía tener una oportunidad de tener algo mejor, la aprovecharía, y si urahara era esa oportunidad, no veia una razon para no aceptar la oferta.

-vámonos- diciendo eso, entro con paso firme al senkaimon, urahara viendo eso se sintió aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, el falso shinji no dejo escapar este detalle

-¿ocurre algo, pyon?

- aquí está ocurriendo algo demasiado extraño, un hollow que puede crear una defensa absoluta sin necesidad de una negación , esa defensa era algo vidriosa, jamás había visto algo por el estilo, ¿además, que quiere decir con eso de que shinji decidirá el destino de la humanidad?, ¿desde cuando un hueco casa a alguien por meses y hace predicciones del futuro?, algo grande está ocurriendo acá y shinji es el centro del asunto, así que lo protegeré por ahora, te lo encargo todo iki, avísame cuando sientas que shinji será necesario-

-pyon- exclamo el alegre personaje haciendo una señal militar –si, señor- sin decir más, urahara entro al senkaimon

* * *

En la ciudad de karakura, había pasado una semana desde un ataque de un grupo desconocido para la sociedad de almas, pero este había dejado varios daños menores a lo largo y ancho de la cuidad, en una pequeña tienda habían varios jóvenes reunidos discutiendo, la tensión se sentía en el aire

-tenemos que hacer algo, lleva desaparecido una semana- exclamaba el peli naranja quien tenía una mirada de furia en sus ojos, -esos malditos atacaron y simplemente se lo llevaron-

Antes de que pudiera continuar la discusión en la mesa, se abrieron las puertas del senkaimon en medio del lugar, y para sorpresa y alegría de todos, salía de él, el sombrerero dueño de esa tienda junto a un pequeño y asustadizo niño

-¡urahara, estas bien¡- exclamo todo el grupo presente

-estoy bastante bien muchachos, no tenían por qué extraña…- la alegre respuesta del sombrerero se vio interrumpida por una patada que lo envió hacia la pared, esto asusto ya a un aterrado shinji quien observaba todo con miedo escondido detrás de una pared

-no te desaparezcas así de nuevo idiota, ¿te pierdes por una semana y vuelves como si nada? ¿y que hacías en la sociedad de almas?- gritaba histérico el peli naranja

-no estaba en la sociedad de almas, estaba en otro lugar, además solo me perdí por dos días en mi tiempo- decía el sombrerero el cual salía de la pared con un enorme chichón en su cabeza,

-¿Qué quieres decir que en tu tiempo?, y si no estabas en la sociedad de almas, ¿Por qué llegaste por el senkaimon?- cuestionaba un consternado shinigami

-no sé donde estuve, estoy seguro que seguía siendo japon, pero en una dimensión alterna, tuve suerte de volver por medio del senkaimon- dijo ya con un semblante serio, - y traje a la persona que salvara el futuro de tal lugar- todos en la sala miraban confundidos al ex –capitán

-de que estás hablando urahara- esta vez, tomo la palabra una pequeña dama de ojos violetas y cabello negro.

-damas y caballeros, les presento a shinji ikari, les quiero pedir el favor de que lo preparemos para su tarea, no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos para ello- diciendo esto, señalo al niño que se ocultaba tras la pared

-urahara, es solo un niño, ¿Cómo pretendes que cargue con esa responsabilidad?- exclamo preocupado el peli naranja, -se siente que tiene demasiado miedo, no me parece correcto esto-

-ichigo, este niño perdió a su madre frente a sus ojos, y fue abandonado por su padrs, no sé qué signifique eso de que de él depende el futuro de la humanidad, pero, yo no lo abandonare, y les pido que ustedes tampoco lo hagan- al escuchar esto, la sala se quedó un tiempo en silencio, el cual fue roto por el peli naranja con un gesto de serenidad en su rostro, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acercó hacia el temeroso niño.

-hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte pequeño, de eso puedes estar seguro- shinji aun aterrado del personaje frente a él, solo pudo hacer una pregunta

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki-

**fin capitulo 1**

_En el siguiente capítulo…._

…_-shinji, has aprendido a liberar tu zampakuto, tienes que saber que de la relación entre ambos, aprenderás cosas que nadie más te podrá enseñar…._

…-_Qué inútil eres, shinji. Un verdadero inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, "me da miedo que me dé". Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle". Incluso cuando proteges a alguien, "me da miedo que les pase algo". Sí. A mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, "no voy a dejar que me dé". Si proteges a alguien, "no voy a dejar que les pase nada". Si atacas, "voy a darle". Bueno, ¿ves reflejada en mi espada las ganas y mi determinación de darte?-_

_-señor urahara, el papa de shinji dice que lo necesita urgente, esto me da mala espina pyon-_

**Oh si, final del primer capítulo, no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño respingo de emoción al saber que empecé con este proyecto que tendrá hasta los números de la lotería, sé que deje varios huecos en el tema como el por qué el hollow tenía la habilidad de generar un pequeño campo AT, y aun peor que esto ¿Por qué tenía la apariencia de asuka? …. ¿Cómo fue que urahara llego a esa dimensión?- ¿Qué significa eso de que shinji será el salvador de la humanidad? Y finalmente, quien dirigió el ataque a la ciudad de karakura en el cual desapareció nuestro buen servidor urahara? Todo esto y más se ira revelando con el paso del tiempo revelando una historia la cual demostrara lo que el corazón de una persona quien solo quiere defender y proteger todo lo importante para él, puede hacer**

**No olviden dejar reviews, con eso sabre como hacer una historia mejor para ustedes**


	2. el pequeño shinigami parte 2

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**por cierto, gracias a los vews que se alzaron tremenda mente en un solo dia, es bastante gustoso poder y ver que lo que uno escribe es leido, tambien tengo ya mi primer seguidor de la historia y mi primer review, y todo en menos de un dia, para todos los que leen, les prometo una historia sensacional **

_A menos que coja la espada, no puedo protegerte. Mientras sostengo la espada no puedo abrazarte_

**capitulo 2: el pequeño shinigami parte 2**

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que urahara y shinji habían llegado a karakura, el pequeño ya había tenido el placer de conocer a todos los presentes el día de la reunión, entendió que el grandote moreno con mirada serena pero fuerte se llamaba sado, la joven de cabello naranja y cuerpo gracioso se llamaba orihime, con ella él se sentía más seguro ya que siempre sonreía y se veía bastante alegre, esto hacia que él se sintiera bastante cómodo con su presencia, también le llamo la atención el joven de cabello de color azul que utilizaba gafas llamado uryu, él siempre se mostraba frió y calculador, casi no había emitido palabra alguna desde que había llegado, al parecer siempre estaba meditando y pensando las cosas que sucedían para encontrar una solución lógica, y no era que desconfiara de él, ya que incluso a su corta edad, el pequeño era consciente de que venir de otra dimensión con la creencia de que el salvaría su mundo era algo de verdad bizarro y difícil de creer, pero la persona que más le llamo la atención desde el inicio de todo fue el señor ichigo kurosaki, el peli naranja que siempre se mostró fuerte y decidido en todas sus palabras, pero jamás mostró rabia o molestia en sus ojos o en ellas, esto hacia que shinji tuviera una fuerte conexión con él, cosa que el peli naranja notaba el afecto que el niño comenzaba a tenerle.

-shinji por favor, ve a jugar con ginta y con ururu, los adultos tienen que discutir algo importante acá- le pidió urahara al niño, quien gustoso accedió y se retiró del lugar, en el corto lapso de una semana, urahara había logrado entender un poco más el pasado de shinji, haciendo que el pudiera saber cómo tratar debidamente con él, no fue un esfuerzo fácil, pero se notaba que el nuevo integrante de la familia de la tienda, se estaba abriendo poco a poco, obviamente las pesadillas recurrentes del niño se hacían presentes mientras dormía, pero gracias a la mano cálida y cariñosa de urahara, él lo estaba comenzando a superar, poco a poco, se estaban haciendo más cercanos.

-bien urahara, ya entendemos que está ocurriendo con shinji, ¿pero qué quieres que hagamos por el?- preguntaba ishida, con su típico semblante serio

-ishida, ya les conté lo que ocurrió la noche que estuve en esa dimensión y conocí a shinji, allá solo sentí una presencia diferente en ese hollow y este ser tenía habilidades bastante diferentes a las de los hollows de aca, también cuando caí en su trampa, entendí la razón por la que este monstruo decidió mostrarse por completo esa noche, y es por el enorme poder de ese niño- replicaba urahara con igual tono de seriedad que el peli azul

-entendemos que el niño tiene bastante poder, pero sigue siendo solo un niño, no me parece correcto entrenarlo para enfrentarlo a un supuesto destino, al menos, aun no- debatió sado quien no le gustaba la idea de convertir al niño en un guerrero para un destino que había sido profetizado por una paria como ese hollow-

-entiendo tu punto, pero el destino de la humanidad de ese lugar, depende de su joven persona, no cuanto tiempo tengamos para prepararlo, pero será mejor aprovechar todo el que podamos, ya hable con él, y está de acuerdo con el entrenamiento, aunque le dije que su vida correría riesgo- esto último, congelo el ambiente de la habitación.

-¿a qué te refieres con esto urahara?- soltó ichigo con un aire bastante frio.

-en que mi plan consiste en convertir a shinji en un shinigami, como lo hice contigo- esto hizo que ichigo cerrara los ojos meditativo, -y entenderás que necesito que tu hagas parte de toda su formación, recuerda que de todos los que estamos acá presente, él se siente más identificado contigo, eso ayudara bastante a su progreso.

-me niego-

-¿umm?- gimió un confundido urahara al notar ese suave susurro del shinigami peli naranja, el resto de los presentes también estaban algo impactados.

-me niego preparar a un niño inocente para una pelea de ese tamaño a su corta edad, si se trata de salvar su hogar, yo mismo iré a esa dimensión y destrozare a todos sus enemigos, alguien como él no debería cargar con esa clase de presión, perdió a su madre y lo abandono el bastardo de su padre, no puedo imaginar cuanto sufrimiento está cargando el en su interior, pero definitivamente yo no aumentare la carga, no me importa nada más, ya que recupere mis poderes de shinigami, sé que puedo cumplir la labor que le fue supuestamente impuesta a el…-

-por favor señor ichigo, no lo haga- se escuchó la voz débil de un niño el cual corto por completo la atmosfera de la habitación, shinji estaba atrás de él, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pero más que su sorpresiva presencia, fueron sus palabras.

-por favor, señor ichigo, entréneme decía el niño sollozando, el shinigami sustituto no salía de la impresión que le causaba la petición del niño, - no se bien que está ocurriendo en mi hogar, pero, no puedo dejarlo así, tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo, pero no puedo ignorar la situación y dejársela a alguien más, no quiero huir, sé que es algo espontaneo el tener que entrenar a alguien tan inútil como yo, pero quiero poder elegir lo que será de mi vida, y he decidido defender la humanidad, yo elijo poder proteger todo a toda costa-

El silencio reino de nuevo en la habitación, lo cortaba un débil gimoteo del niño quien no podía parar de llorar aun, a la mente del peli naranja llegaban escenas de el cuándo era un niño pequeño y recién había perdido a su mama, como no paraba de llorar y como se sintió indefenso ante el mundo, ver a alguien en su misma situación aun siendo más joven, le mostro que ese pequeño niño de ahí, tenía el carácter y el corazón suficiente para afrontar lo que fuera que tuviera que afrontar, se sintió tonto al negarle tal oportunidad a la criatura que lo observaba con ojos llorosos-

-¿entiendes que al acceder a hacer tal atrocidad, existe el riesgo de que mueras antes de poder terminar verdad?, o peor aún, que te conviertas en un monstruo como el de esa noche- esto último retumbo en la mente de shinji, pero la decisión había sido tomada.

-entiendo las consecuencias- con este aire de seguridad en sus palabras, se sintió como su presión espiritual se elevó lo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, su aura mostraba una sensación de firmeza y resolución, -me convertiré en un shinigami- ante estas palabras, todos en la habitación esbozaron una sonrisa, al parecer ese niño quien encaro la situación aun siendo temeroso de ella, era bastante especial

-pero señor ichigo, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- titubeo el pequeño

-¿Qué ocurre niño?, accederé a convertirte en un shinigami ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo el peli naranja algo molesto

-señor chigo, ¿Qué es ser un shinigami?- ante estas palabras todos en la habitación cayeron del golpe al suelo

* * *

En lo oscuro de una habitación a la cual no llegaba ninguna clase de resplandor, se sentía la presencia de varios seres con intenciones atroces, ninguna luz brillaba en ese lugar, ninguna esperanza para quienes estuvieran si quiera a varios cientos metros de ellas, ¿lo único que denotaba la horrible existencia de las criaturas de ese lugar? Sus destellantes ojos hambrientos, los cuales denotaban una horrible intención asesina, su solo parpadear podía romper cualquier clase de seguridad interna, una muestra de su horrible, pero enorme poder, un poder que era un pecado para el hombre, como para la misma existencia racional

-_mi señor, clown ha muerto, se confirmó que el sujeto que vigilaba era uno de los tres futuros pilotos de los evangelion, aunque antes de poder eliminarlo o contaminarlo, fue llevado a otra dimensión, al parecer nuestra operación para eliminar a los únicos que podían interferir con nuestros planes a futuro dio un vuelco horriblemente malo-_

_-no importa, el plan, el escenario, puede continuar como tal-_

_-pero señor- susurraba la voz del asustado ser –ahora el chico representa una mayor amenaza_

_-no importa, el piloto del evangelion unidad cero estará resguardado en NERV y por más que podamos tratar de infiltrarnos ahí, su seguridad nos detectara y eso destruirá nuestros planes inmediatamente, nuestra operación depende de que podamos movernos en las sombras, mientras que el otro piloto ya fue elegido como un piloto activo, aun para su corta edad, de haberlo podido contaminar, nuestros planes se hubieran agilizado, aun así, nada de esto me inquieta-_

_-mi señor, a que se refiere-_

_-aún tengo varias cartas que jugaran a mi favor en todo este escenario, tengo a mí infiltrado en NERV y en SELEE, por lo que directa o indirectamente, nuestro plan seguirá su curso, ya nada puede evitar que todas las almas de la humanidad sean nuestras, nuestro crecimiento, está garantizado-_

Ante estas últimas palabras la habitación se estremeció ante un rugido simultáneo de varias horribles criaturas, su aura desprendió suficiente iluminación para que se pudiera notar como todas tenían formas horribles y bizarras, sus asquientas formas iban más allá de la imaginación, sus únicos rasgos que todos compartían, era una horrible mascara en su cara la cual mostraban su esencia y su locura interna, además de un agujero en el pecho.

-_gracias a haber cazado a ese angel, tenemos un futuro garantizado aca- _se decía a si mismo la única criatura que difería de todas en ese minúsculo infierno, su figura, quizás no era tan monstruosa, pero si, generaba más terror que cualquiera de las otras presente en la sala

* * *

En un enorme desierto por debajo de la tienda de urahara, el cual parecía que rompía con las barreras de la física convencional pues, aunque era un sótano, se veía el mismo cielo encima de los sujetos presentes en el lugar, cosa que sorprendió al pequeño shinji mientras observaba asustado el lugar.

-muy bien shinji, aquí comienza tu proceso, si te quieres retirar, este es el mejor momento, después no habrá vuelta atrás- advirtió el shinigami peli naranja quien ya estaba en su modo de batalla, su cuerpo, estaba inconciente a la entrada del desierto.

-no me voy a retirar, vine aquí para poder convertirme en shinigami y tener el poder suficiente para evitar la caída del mundo- estas últimas palabras las cuales ya rozaban con una tremenda seguridad, más de la que tiene comúnmente un niño, esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa en el novato maestro, al parecer se veía así mismo como una influencia para el pequeño, -_quien lo diría, en serio muero por ver cuánto puede hacer el mocoso-_ se decía para sus adentros

-muy bien shinji, comenzemos- al terminar esta frase, ichigo golpeo a shinji con su placa de shinigami sustitudo, despidiendo el alma del pequeño lejos de un cuerpo artificial

-¿por qué me golpeo ichigo sensei?- lloriqueaba el niño mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, al hacerlo vio su cuerpo tirado en el suelo y a el, en una bata blanca, lo curioso de todo el caso, es que ahora que lo veía, tenía una cadena la cual estaba unida a su cuerpo, la visión aterro por completo al infante -¿¡que está ocurriendo aquí!?

-urahara al traerte aquí, dejo tu cuerpo real en tu dimensión para poder cubrir tu fachada y evitar futuras trampas como en la que casi caíste la noche que lo conociste, normalmente después de un tiempo de estar fuera de tu cuerpo habrías muerto, pero al parecer ese idiota tuvo eso en mente y te hizo un gigai especial, el cual pudo hacer conexión completa con tu alma, se podría decir que ese es tu cuerpo real en esta dimensión- decía ichigo mientras disfrutaba la reacción de su asustado alumno, cada vez la escena se le hacía más familiar.

-entiendo eso sensei, ¿pero por qué me saco de ese cuerpo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?- decía un confundido shinji mientras observaba a su cuerpo inerte

-tu y yo tenemos algo en común, y es que tenemos demasiada energía espiritual acumulada en nuestro ser, en mi caso en mis inicios, podía mantener toda mi energía al máximo ya que no la podía controlar, no sabía que significaba tener el control completo de mis poderes, contigo, sucede algo bastante parecido, tu energía se despide a niveles alarmantes cuando te asustas según lo que entiendo, en pocas palabras, tienes un control igual de pobre al mío cuando comencé, pero eso no hace que tu fuente de poder sea mínima, al contrario, parece que es tanta que se escapa sola sin contar tu voluntad, solo tu subconsciente tiene un control algo limitado de ella, la primera parte de tu entrenamiento es poder manejar algo de esa energía- explicaba el novato maestro a su alumno el cual escucho todo y al parecer entendía lo que decía, ser hijo de una científica y de la mente más bizarra del mundo hacia que él hubiera sido concebido también con una buena capacidad mental.

-¿y cómo hacemos eso sensei?- estas palabras, fueron respondidas mediante las acciones de ichigo, las cuales asustaron a su pequeño alumno, no sabía por qué él estaba desenfundando su espada y apuntándola contra el.

-la respuesta es sencilla shinji, la primera parte de tu entrenamiento es esquivar mis ataques- al finalizar estas palabras ichigo se acercó corriendo hacia su alumno mientras se preparaba a blandir su enorme espada, la reacción del pequeño no se hizo esperar la cual fue comenzar a correr por todo el lugar, aunque con un paso horriblemente dificultoso, por alguna razón ese lugar lo hacía moverse más torpe, también hacia que el costara trabajo respirar, con un enorme sobre esfuerzo logro evitar la espada que rompía las piedras del piso con su sola ráfaga de aire, al notar esto el terror se apodero del corazón del niño –_esto va bastante en serio, si cometo un error, moriré-_ pensaba bastante asustado al notar la intención asesina de una persona a la que el le había comenzado a tener confianza y respeto. La situación estuvo así por varias horas y el panorama no cambiaba, ichigo seguía atacando a su indefenso alumno el cual solo seguía corriendo, cansado de esto, el peli naranja grito con furia

-¿¡ES QUE SOLO SABES HUIR!?- estas palabras, retumbaron el sub consiente del niño, el cual se recordaba asi mismo llorando al ver que su padre lo había abandonado, -_yo no soy el que huyo, el huyo de mí, me dejo abandonado, no seré igual que el-_ con un movimiento que sorprendió a ichigo el pequeño giro rápidamente sobre el mismo y se detuvo frente a él, sus ojos despedían un odio intenso, al igual que su creciente presión espiritual

-yo no huire sensei, y mucho menos de ti- estas palabras asombraban al peli naranja quien no salía de su sorpresa, el esperaba que al ser provocado, shinji volteara como lo hizo, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera con furia ni con determinación, el esperaba a un niño dubitativo esperando ver si tenía lo necesario, lo que se encontraba frente a el, era realmente distinto, era una persona segura de sí misma, impulsado por su furia y esta hacia que su presión espiritual se elevara lo suficiente para generar una atmosfera débil en el lugar ¿Qué clase de niño era ese?, volviendo a la realidad se decidió probar si esa presencia tan impactante sería suficiente para pasar la prueba, sin pensarlo, recorrió la distancia entre ambos con un shumpo, esto tomo desprevenido por completo al pequeño, pero no lo cegó, claramente pudo ver como la hoja de la espada venia hacia el en estocada, el, con su esfuerzo presente se giró hacia al lado y golpeo las costillas de ichigo, no fue un golpe fuerte, pero si uno que anuncio el resultado del entrenamiento.

-buen trabajo shinji, pasaste la primera parte del entrenamiento- exclamo ichigo esbozando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del peli naranja, una sonrisa que no era común en el, al ver y escuchar esto, shinji olvido por completo su furia y cayo algo cansado en el suelo.

-a que se refiere sensei. ¿ya termino esto?- preguntaba un poco dudoso el pequeño quien no entendía en que consistió ese entrenamiento.

-el entrenamiento tenía como objetivo hacer que dominaras un poco tu energía espiritual, al llegar obviamente notaste que no podías respirar ni moverte bien verdad?- ante esto, el pequeño recordó cómo se sentía al inicio del entrenamiento, gracias a esto podía asimilar y entender lo que le estaban explicando, -si te fijas ahora, ya puedes respirar y moverte libremente, incluso creo que siendo tu con tu enorme poder, puedes moverte más libremente que antes, gracias a esto…- sin decir nada más, lanzo otra estocada pero esta era sorpresa, aun se veia la sonrisa de su expresión en su rostro al atacar al chico, aunque más sorprendente que este arrebato, fue su reacción en cadena, ya que shinji había dado un giro hacia atrás esquivando la hoja casi por osmosis, el niño aun no salía de su asombro al ver que todo lo que decía su tutor, estaba siendo verdad -… no puedo hacerte daño con un ataque ocasional, este logro a mí me tomo bastante tiempo, a ti, solo un dia-

* * *

-_a ti, solo un dia- _se escuchaba lo que ichigo le decía a su alumno desde un monitor el cual estaba siendo observado en la tranquilidad de la sala del dueño de la tienda, las personas que veían lo que estaba ocurriendo no salían de su asombro.

-parece que ese monstruo tenia razon, este niño tiene un potencial horriblemente grande, podría llegar a rivalizar el poder de un capitán en unos pocos años, incluso puede que antes de lo que lo logro el mismo ichigo- analizaba urahara quien se sentía complacido ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, sabía que si el chico era la esperanza de su mundo, debía tener habilidades y talentos, pero esto superaba sus expectativas.

-urahara, ¿tienes planeado hacer que el pase el mismo entrenamiento que tuvo ichigo?, es verdad que no sabemos cuánto tiempo dispone shinji para poder cumplir su entrenamiento, pero esto me parece realmente descarado- reclamo un preocupado uryu, el también habia entrenado desde muy joven, pero las intenciones que tenían para con el pequeño le parecían bastante descabelladas.

-yo no he planeado su entrenamiento, todo lo que está ocurriendo y ocurrirá, está siendo controlado por ichigo, yo simplemente le doy los recursos para sus planes-

Todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos ante lo revelado

-así es, todo esto, es la voluntad de ichigo, esa fue la única condición que me impuso para entrenar a shinji-

* * *

-Esto es increíble sensei- me siento bastante bien, me siento más rápido, más fuerte, estoy seguro que puedo hacer lo que sea- se pavoneaba el pequeño prospecto a shinigami quien después de mucho tiempo o quizás en toda su vida, se sentía satisfecho con el mismo.

-asi se habla enano, aunque esa fue la parte fácil, ahora viene algo realmente complicado, tu lección empieza ahora- shinji noto como el peli naranja lo miraba algo preocupado, esto mermo un poco su decisión, pero ya sabía que habían riesgos bastante grandes, aunque esto no le importaba en lo mínimo, sin importar el riesgo, él lo afrontaría –empecemos la segunda lección sensei-

-muy bien- con estas palabras, ichigo desenvaino de nuevo su zampakuto, pero esta vez no la apunto contra su alumno, en vez de eso, abrió un agujero en el suelo, el cual era bastante profundo, shinji lo observaba pero ya no cuestionándose ni extrañándose, si no analizando el panorama, al parecer comenzó a darse cuenta de que cuando no es dominado por el miedo y las dudas, podía ser una persona bastante habilidosa.

-tu segunda tarea, salir de este pozo como un shinigami, si no lo haces a tiempo…- esta vez, la ráfaga que sintió shinji lo había tomado por sorpresa, noto que la cadena que lo unía a su cuerpo, se había roto. -… te convertirás en un hollow- el pequeño alumno no entendía lo que le decía su sensei, eso no evito que el fuera arrojado a lo profundo de ese pozo.

Al caer, shinji no sintió mayor daño por el impacto, al parecer su primer entrenamiento realmente lo había fortalecido, pero aun así no entendía que significaba lo que le decía el peli naranja, -¿a qué se refiere con que si no salgo como shinigami de acá, seré un hollow?, no se qué tengo que hacer?- grito a todo pulmón esperando una respuesta, la cual no llego, o al menos, no como él la hubiera esperado.

-confio en que saldrás de ahí como un shinigami enano, tienes 3 dias, no te preocupes, no sentiras mayor hambre, tienes un gran potencial, se que lo haras- al terminar de decir esto, el agujero se quedó totalmente en silencio. Si el siguiera siendo el shinji de hace mas de una semana, se hubiera transtornado y hubiera empezado a llorar y a pedir ayuda, pero ahora era otra cosa diferente, obviamente sus sentimientos y el hecho de ser un niño hacia que tuviera miedo y que derramara lagrimas por esta confusión, pero también, se estaba volviendo más fuerte, tenía a alguien que al parecer lo entendía y no pretendía decepcionarlo.

- ¡ENTONCES, SALDRE DE AQUÍ COMO UN SHINIGAMI, SENSEI!- obviamente el chico sabía que ya estaba solo y probablemente ese grito solo lo habría escuchado el, aunque sin saberlo, su sensei se alejaba del lugar con una sonrisa entusiasta en su cara

* * *

-¡¿ichigo, estas demente!- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar el peli naranja antes de ser golpeado en el rostro por un aterrorizado uryu, -tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá si ese niño falla en esta prue…- no pudo terminar su frase, un golpe igualmente sorpresivo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-créeme ishida, ese niño no fallara, él es shinji ikari, y tiene un enorme potencial, yo lo se, yo soy su sensei- cualquier persona que hubiera sido callada así respondería la ofensa, pero el peli azul no pudo hacerlo, en el rostro de su amigo, se reflejaba una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza, con ese ligero gesto, pensó que el quizás, no estaba tan loco como lo estaba pensando, ichigo kurosaki no es de las personas que se confía fácilmente, si esta así, es por algo significativo, con este pensamiento el también sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía una atmosfera de energía tan positiva como esta.

-hay mucho de ti en ese niño ichigo, quizás por eso que creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes cuál puede llegar a ser su potencial-

-volveré entonces a mi casa, vendré en dos días, por más prodigio que sea tiene que pasar ciertas cosas que estoy seguro que no las hará de la noche a la mañana- con esto la discusión se dio por concluida

* * *

-dios ya han pasado más de dos días, o quizás ya fueron tres, no sé, aquí el sentido del tiempo no es muy útil que digamos, al menos no sin saber si anochece, ya que el sol no se oculta acá- se escuchaban los pequeños susurros del chico quien estaba en el suelo algo herido de brazos y piernas, trato de salir escalando el agujero, pero el interior de este, era bastante liso, parecía hecho por un láser fino, bueno quizás eso era lo que fue el ataque de ichigo con su zampakuto -¿tal poder tiene sensei?- fue lo único que se limitó a pensar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, el desespero era algo que no podía evitar sentir, su cadena del alma mostraba unas pocas uniones ya, eso significaba que ya casi era la hora, y el aun no entendía que tenía que hacer.

-debo pensar, salir por la fuerza no es la idea de este entrenamiento, piensa shinji, piensa- sentado en el suelo repitiendo este mantra, utilizo todo su poder mental para analizar una salida, trato de enfocarse en los sonidos, no habia ninguno, enfocarse en las sensaciones a su alrededor, solo existía el frio de la cueva.

-no está en lo material, no hay nada físico que percibir, sigue pensando shinji, alguna solución tiene que haber- de nuevo se enfocó en su mente, su viaje era bastante profundo, tan profundo que no notaba que el tiempo siguió corriendo, tampoco noto como las cadenas del alma comenzaron a comerse entre sí, indicando que ya era la hora.

Al abrir los ojos shinji noto que no estaba en el agujero, pero no se encontraba en el desierto, era un lugar bastante extraño, era un campo infinito, sin ningún árbol, solo una pradera interminable con un sol que no era tapado por ninguna nube, lo único que evitaría que fuera cocinado por el sol de ese lugar, era una suave brisa la cual era bastante refrescante, por un momento se perdió en ese lugar perfecto, pero esto termino cuando el sol se opacó y comenzó a llover, esto altero por completo al prospecto de shinigami quien noto que tampoco podía hablar ni gritar en ese lugar -_¿Qué tengo que hacer? _Fue lo que atino a decir, mientras que su mundo perfecto, comenzó a despedazarse.

-¡kurosaki, sus cadenas del alma están desapareciendo ya!- grito un aterrado uryu observando horrorizado como finalmente en el pecho del chico se habia formado un agujero donde habia antes una cadena, al poco tiempo de comenzar esto una sustancia blanca comenzó a salir de ese lugar, además de salir de la cuenca de sus ojos, al mirar esto, ichigo salio corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba su pequeño alumno.

-maldita sea shinji, perdóname, pensé que lo lograrías antes de ser contaminado de esta forma-

El suelo seguía despedazándose poco a poco, y el pequeño peli castaño no sabía qué hacer para salir de ahí, al parecer no podía volver al agujero donde estaba, tampoco podía gritar, ese extraño lugar detenía todo ruido proveniente de el, al agotar sus ideas, comenzó a caer en la desesperación, sintiendo que su fin estaba cerca, como cuando iba a ser asesinado por el hollow que se había disfrazado detrás de una niña, también recordó ese mismo sentimiento

-_no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir- _y la respuesta que recibió la cual fue la primera gran explosión de poder de el –_no moriras-_ con esto, sintió que una fuerza salía de su pecho, de nuevo su energía espiritual se estaba desbordando, pero no era sola mente la de el, noto como su energía se materializaba en la sombra de una mujer que lo abrazaba tiernamente, el bastante confundido, respondió el gesto, por alguna razón, sintió que ese abrazo tenía que suceder.

-¿quién eres tu?- al romper el silencio maldito de ese lugar, la destrucción se detuvo, las gotas de lluvia se quedaron estáticas en el aire, el tiempo se había detenido.

-_yo soy tu, pero también soy tu angel guardian_

* * *

_-_¡SHINJI!¡SHINJI! MALDICION ¡SHINJI!- gritaba desesperado el peli naranja al ver que el chico seguía en la cueva, siendo cubierto por la hollowficacion, sintiendo que el chico había perdido la batalla interna, con una lagrima en los ojos el shinigami sustituto desenvaino su espada, -mierda, jamás debí haberlo entrenado así, en que estaba pensando, es solo un niño. Despidiéndose internamente de su alumno, preparo su espada para liberar su getsuga tensho, finalmente blandió su espada liberando su técnica en el pequeño montículo de tierra, la media luna blanca iba cayendo por el agujero, pero rápidamente fue contrastada por una tremenda presión espiritual la cual salió como un rayo del fondo de la cueva y se disparó fugazmente en el aire en zigzag, el espectáculo que se estaba generando le trajo recuerdos al peli naranja, quien entendió esto que significaba, finalmente, su alumno cayo frente a el.

-esto es demasiado incomodo, es exactamente igual, ¿tan parecidos somos?- fue lo que se dijo a si mismo al mirar como su alumno salió del agujero con una máscara de hollow con un diseño como nunca antes había visto, tenía un cuerno en el centro de la cabeza y la quijada de esta se apoyaba hacia adelante, si de por si la máscara no era lo más impactante, lo que más asombro a ichigo fue que shinji no tenía el traje clásico que utilizan los shinigamis (HAORI), en vez de eso él lo revestía un traje que era totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, también era de color negro, pero este tenía franjas azules que recorrían su cuerpo, lo que daba a entender que definitivamente el poder del chico era mucho más del esperado.

_-esto es extraño en verdad, cuando activo mi bankai, mis ropas cambian al igual que las de renji, nuestro poder nos viste, ¿pero con shinji es desde su shikai?- _no quiso seguir pensando en nada más y se acercó hacia su protegido, -shinji, lección dos completada, ya estas cerca de terminar el entrenamiento conmigo, -_ perdóname muchacho, después hablaremos del tema del monstruo que he creado en ti, agradezco a todos los angeles que no te hayas convertido en un hollow, pero te he expuesto a algo terriblemente malo- _pensó el peli naranja para sus adentros

-gracias sensei, ¿empezamos la siguiente prueba?- un confiado shinigami recién nacido mostraba sus nuevas habilidades quitándose la máscara y arrojándola, el peli naranja no dejaba de ver esa escena, tenía la impresión de que lo que iba a ver lo impactaría, cosa que asi fue al ver que la máscara antes de caer al piso había sido en varios pedazos, al mirar en dirección de su protegido, simplemente vio cuando el ya guardaba su pequeña espada en una funda. Esto alzo el orgullo tanto de alumno como de maestro.

-vamos entonces enano, ahora viene lo divertido-

* * *

-¿urahara, creo que entiendes las consecuencias de todo este entrenamiento verdad?, el niño ahora igual que ichigo es un vizard, toca manejar con más cuidado todo esto, si la carga que recibió por todo esto fue bastante pesada, no quiero imaginar lo que tendría que atravesar alguien tan joven- fue lo que analizo el sastre peli azul mirando los resultados del segundo entrenamiento del niño, su poder no se podia discutir, realmente era exageradamente fuerte para su edad, pero estaban caminando sobre hielo quebradizo si no cuidaban debidamente el asunto.

-entiendo tu miedo uryu, pero también depende mucho del guerrero, y como puedes ver, la cercanía que hay entre maestro y alumno está ayudando a que las heridas del pasado del chico no sean un obstáculo para su formación, definitivamente lo transformaremos en alguien que pueda rivalizar con los capitanes de la sociedad de almas- esto ultimo no fue un comentario de agrado para el Quincy, pero no iba a interferir en el asunto a menos de que las cosas se salieran realmente de control

* * *

Shinji en el poco tiempo que llevaba había llegado a conocer un poco y a admirar a los guerreros que le dieron la bienvenida, cada uno con su enorme talento interior, un poder abrumador y una mente fría pero que coordinaba un corazón amistoso, realmente nunca dudaría de las decisiones ni de las acciones de cada uno, o bueno, eso sería hasta que vio a su sensei jugando a hacer un barquito de papel aunque se notaba que no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo, la escena en verdad era algo patética.

-listo, o al menos eso creo- fue lo que rompió el incómodo ambiente del lugar, solo para ver que ese patético intento de barquito de papel, en realidad era un patético intento de gorro de papel el cual ichigo se puso algo apenado.

-sensei, ¿me puede decir que esta haciendo?- replico el pequeño shinigami algo molesto y confundido, al ver la escena el peli naranja no pudo evitar soltar una risa

-esta es la prueba tres y la final, pasaras si logras cortar este intento de gorrito, ¿podrás hacerlo..?- al concluir su frase, ichigo sintió una ráfaga de aire desplazarse sobre, de la cual vinieron varios cortes tremendamente rápidos u consecutivos, si bien fue un ataque algo furtivo, ichigo lo alcanzo a bloquear a tiempo, pero un pedazo del gorrito cayó al suelo, -vaya, se nota que estas animado, entonces, no me contendré- finalmente empezaría algo que tenía algo emocionado al peli naranja, probar la fuerza del shinigami frente a él.

El siguiente ataque de shinji no se hizo esperar, igual que los anteriores, eran rápidos y dificultosos de ver, gracias a su vasta experiencia en peleas, ichigo respondía todos los golpes sin mayor esfuerzo, además de que el también atacaba a su alumno, hacía que esa pelea fuera algo pareja, obviamente el instuctor contenía sus habilidades para poder ofrecerle una prueba más adecuada a su pupilo.

-debo continuar, la defensa de sensei es bastante buena, pero no debo dejarme caer por eso- con este pensamiento shinji se arrojó con todo lo que tenía a su profesor, tal vez por su recién adquirido espíritu de pelea no pensó que tenía que ser más reservado al atacar, tal vez si hubiera pensado con más calma, no hubiera cometido el error que cometió, quizás si no titubeara al atacar, su zampakuto no estaría rota a la mitad, al lanzar su poderosa estocada, fue descuidado de abandonar toda defensa o protección de si mismo, con esto ichigo rompió su zampakuto de un golpe certero, además de que hizo un corte profundo en el hombro de su niño.

-shinji, estas demostrando el entusiasmo necesario, entonces ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?- estas palabras retumbaron en la mente del pequeño, - estabas haciéndolo todo bien, pero si me atacas con indecisión, si me atacas sin tener nada en mente, no estás haciendo nada, no seas estúpido, de verdad tengo bastantes expectativas en ti- ante estas palabras el pequeño estaba realmente chocado, realmente es verdad que el estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía, pero realmente le asustaba lastimar, no quería hacerle daño a nadie. con total enojo en su ser, el shinigami sustituto se paro mirando fijamente a su alumno apuntando su espada al cielo.

-Qué inútil eres, shinji. Un verdadero inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, "me da miedo que me dé". Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle". Incluso cuando proteges a alguien, "me da miedo que les pase algo". Sí. A mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, "no voy a dejar que me dé". Si proteges a alguien, "no voy a dejar que les pase nada". Si atacas, "voy a darle". Bueno, ¿ves reflejada en mi espada las ganas y mi determinación de darte?-

-¿Proteger?, ¿que significa proteger a alguien?, ¿realmente hay alguien a quien yo quiero proteger?- a lo largo de su pequeña vida, el siempre estuvo solo, no hubo nadie que lo protegiera, ignorado por su padre y detestado por sus tíos, lo más parecido a una familia real que tenía era ellos, asi que, ¿realmente que estaba protegiendo? Por alguna razón , en ese momento a su mente solo llego la escena de la luna llena pegando en el callejón, y al fondo de este una pequeña niña pelirroja, siendo arrullada por el viento de media noche -¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? Su recuerdo se iba haciendo cada vez mas profundo y podia observar cada detalle en el rostro de ella, sus enormes y hermosos ojos, a diferencia de cuando estaba en el callejón, en ese recuerdo, se veía realmente enternecedora.

-_shinji, no todo es lo que parece, asi como un lobo se disfraza de oveja, las ovejas se pueden aventurar a disfrazarsen de lobo-_

Shinji ya no estaba en el callejón, se encontraba en el mismo campo abierto en el cual entro al estar desesperado en el agujero del segundo entrenamiento, la niña también estaba ahí, estaba triste, sus ojos le estaban pidiendo comprensión y ayuda, para su sorpresa, la sombra azul que lo ayudo se posó al lado de ella, y también otra perfectamente igual se posó al lado de el.

-_shinji, es verdad que lo has perdido todo, aun siendo tan pequeño, pero nuestro último vestigio fue para poder protegerlos a ambos, recuerda shinji, tu deber y tu fuerza, son el proteger, protege, protege_

_._

_._

… _protege…_

Ichigo al ver completamente quieto a su alumno, se dispuso a atacar, había mínimo una distancia de 20 metros, una distancia que el shinigami fácil mente recorrería, asi que sin más, se disparó a acabar con el entrenamiento.

-¡protegelos a todos!, ¡ANGELUS!-

Ante este grito un rayo de energía espiritual de color azul grisácea se disparó hacia el cielo, cegando momentáneamente al shinigami sustituto, al abrir los ojos, vio una rápida ráfaga de unos cortes gigantes en color azul el cual quemaba con un fuego gris el aire que era blandido por lo que parecía ser una hoja de más de 20 metros, esa onda de poder, había quemado el sombrero del shinigami.

**-parece** que por fin liberaste tu zampakuto- el peli naranja miraba como su alumno salía del aura de poder que el mismo habia generado, a su extraño traje shinigami se le sumaba una nueva característica, dos espadas pequeñas pero anchas, las cuales se sujetaban de las muñecas del joven, las cadenas parecían quemarlo, cosa que preocupo al peli naranja. – tienes tanto poder que el usarlo incorrectamente, te lastimara, ¿no es asi?, se dijo el peli naranja para sus adentros

-sensei, yo prometo que los protegeré a todos, a ustedes, al bastardo de mi padre, y a ella- esas últimas palabras la pronuncio no como quien está protegiendo a alguien por protegerlo, si no como un pacto consigo mismo, -por eso lo he superado todo-.

Y has triunfado pequeñín, vamos, descansemos ya que hicimos lo mas difícil, ahora solo entrenaremos tu estilo de pelea

**fin capitulo 2**

_proximo capitulo..._

_shinji, ya han pasado varios años y tu progreso se ha hecho evidente, es hora de avanzar a la siguiente etapa..._

_.. comandande yamamoto, ya esta al tanto de la situacion que se esta presentando, asi que espero que nos ayude con la peticion que le hemos hecho_

_... lo se kisuke, yo me hare cargo del crio hasta que sea le momento_

**oh si, el final del segundo capitulo, ahora vemos que la influencia de un "hermano mayor" que es la forma en la que el pequeño shinji ve a ichigo alterara enormemente su personalidad, dando lugar a nuevas situaciones distintas y varias sorpresas, ¿que pasara cuando el entrenamiento finalmente haya terminado?, el tiempo corre, ademas de que se hizo evidente de que los pilotos de los evas habian estado siendo cazados, en fin, toca esperar a los siguientes capitulos a que se destapen las cartas del asunto**

**gracias por leerme, no olviden los reviews, gracias a ellos puedo orientarme para hacer una mejor historia**


	3. el ya no tan pequeño shinigami parte 3

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bien, los vews, estan bastante altos y ademas tengo tres revews en dos capitulos y en dos dias, con lo que tengo que decir, mmmm not bad, aunque claro, esta historia tiene bastante asi que estoy seguro que mas gente la leera, gracias al apoyo de esta historia, espero que la puedan disfrutar**

**LOCO77: es verdad que estas historias se vuelven un poco cliche por la necesidad de generar rating, pero creeme que bleach es bastante buena, incluso cuando yo pensaba igual que tu al inicio, al final me decidi a verla y me gusto, te recomiendo que hagas el mismo ejercicio, y relajate, definitivamente hare un buen crossover digno de un oscar :v :V :v**

**LUFERRITO: gracias por tus comentarios socio, pues mi idea no es comparar ambas clases de entrenamiento, picoro lo hacia por un deber propio de el mismo y por que esa era su forma de acercarse a gohan, pero aqui en este fic, ichigo es alguien importante para shinji y viceversa, eso le da un toque sentimental al entrenamiento que pues para mi, funciona de maravilla**

**FINAL DE LA SAGA DEL PROLOGO DE BLEACH, DE AQUI EN ADELANTE ENTRARA A JUGAR LO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EVANGELION, AUNQUE CLARO QUE EVENTUALMENTE SE DARAN SITUACIONES QUE HARAN QUE LA INTERVENCION DEL SEIREITEI SEA SEGURA EN LA TRAMA**

_«Los alcanzamos con nuestras manos, peinamos las nubes y perforamos el cielo, tomamos la Luna y Marte pero aun así no alcanzamos la verdad»_

**capitulo 3: el ya no tan pequeño shinigami..**

El sol se alzaba en lo que era el extraño sótano donde ichigo y shinji llevaban entrenando durante ya 6 meses, y los resultados de ese entrenamiento se mostraban en unas batallas excepcionales dadas por el nuevo shinigami quien en tan poco tiempo ya dominaba por completo su zampakuto, dos espadas cortas y anchas, eran dentadas y de la empuñadura de ellas se desprendía unas enormes cadenas las cuales se amarraban en las muñecas del pequeño, la habilidad de estas espadas era el fuego azul que desprendían al momento de agitarlas, y al desplegar sus cadenas las convertía en un látigo ardiente, el cual cortaba el aire y todo objeto en su camino con una extrema facilidad, un reto conveniente para el shinigami sustituto y su zampakuto.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- se escuchaba el rugir de dos guerreros en batalla, la energía espiritual salía despedida con rayos de energía los cuales chocaban con el suelo, el pequeño shinigami atacaba a su maestro con todo lo que tenía, mostrando unos movimientos dinámicos y armoniosos los cuales figuraban unos enormes arcos de poder, ataques que el l shinigami sustituto esquivaba con algo de dificultad mientras buscaba una pequeña brecha en la magnífica estrategia de batalla de su alumno.

-su progreso se ha hecho bastante evidente en este poco tiempo- decía uryu presente en el campo de batalla, en el mismo lugar tambien estaba el resto de los amigos de ichigo, incluyendo a la recién ascendida como teniente del treceavo escuadrón de la sociedad de almas.

-es solo un niño de casi 8 años, y puede seguirle el ritmo a un shinigami experimentado como ichigo, esto tiene que ser una broma- la sorprendida teniente no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante la feroz batalla, ichigo le había contado que estaba entrenando a un prospecto prometedor por causas que por el momento no quería contar, pero no espero que el prospecto fuera un niño de 8 años, y mucho menos que tuviera tal habilidad innata, -¿pero cómo fue que accedió a arriesgar la seguridad de ese niño de esta forma?, esto es simplemente enfermo- aunque anonadada por lo que veía, el enfado de rukia era evidente, ¿quién en su sano juicio convierte a alguien tan joven e inocente en una máquina de guerra como la que estaba en ese lugar?

-kuchiki, te aseguro que todo esto es por el bien de ese niño aunque no lo creas- dijo urahara interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la shinigami de baja estatura con ojos violetas, -de el depende su mundo, y créeme, para ichigo no es nada fácil esto- el gesto de urahara se tornaba algo triste y nostálgico al mismo tiempo, - él está entrenando a alguien que es muy parecido a sí mismo, por lo que esto les más duro para el de lo que piensas, por eso debe entrenarlo a estos niveles- terminando de decir esto urahara, rukia comprendió un poco los sentimientos del poderoso enfrentamiento frente a ella, y aunque vislumbraba el enorme espíritu de pelea de ambos guerreros, sabía que en el fondo ambos estaban preocupados uno por el otro.

-entiendo eso urahara, pero no es fácil de asimilar, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer por shinji?- pregunto meditativa la shinigami de ojos violetas.

-de hecho, si, si lo hay, necesito que me acompañes, la etapa del entrenamiento que ichigo le dio ya casi termina, pero ahora necesitamos preparar al chico con más herramientas que él no puede proveerle – dijo urahara acomodando su sombrero hacia adelante, un gesto clásico de el cuándo planeaba algo grande.

-¿a qué te refieres?- decía rukia algo sorprendida ante lo que estaba diciendo el raro sombrerero loco al lado de ella.

-el futuro del mundo de shinji depende de el, asi que necesitaremos entrenarlo en kidos y hados para que pueda cumplir con su tarea, para eso solicitare al comandante que lo entrenen especialmente en la sociedad de almas- estas palabras impactaron a la shinigami quien no demoro en reaccionar, aunque lo que le había dicho kisuke la había sorprendido totalmente, no perdió su semblante serio, o al menos no de forma evidente.

-no creo que el comandante yamamoto permita tal locura, es solo un humano y la sociedad de almas no ganara nada con esto- respondió secamente la shinigami, no terminaba de detestar la idea de hacer pasar a ese niño por mas esfuerzos que el que estaba haciendo en ese momento

-ya hable con el comandante, y es por eso que estas aquí, para confirmar algunas dudas que el tenía sobre todo esta asunto, te quería como observadora ya que el implicado es el alumno de alguien cercano a ti, ya con lo que presenciaste podemos hacer la solicitud formalmente- dijo urahara mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

-no lo hare de todas maneras urahara, no pretendo arr…-

-¿arriesgar la seguridad de ese niño, si es necesario, yo peleare por él?- urahara había robado las palabras de la punta de la lengua de la teniente, -rukia, eso mismo había dicho el joven kurosaki cuando le dije que entrenara a shinji, obviamente a él le disgustaba la idea, y como te diste cuenta, el mismo se había ofrecido a ir a pelear la pelea de este chico, pero…-

-¿pero?- exclamo la shinigami

-… pero shinji lo interrumpió, y dijo que el quería entrenar, que el quería defender, asi que por esas razones ichigo accedió a entrenar al niño, y estoy segura que si el pequeñín te escucha decir que no lo ayudaras por su seguridad, seguramente te protestara también, asi que apoyemolo y ayudemolo, y la mejor forma de hacerlo, es preparándolo, no sabemos cuándo será amenazado su mundo, pero si de el depende de nosotros que el pueda triunfar en esta tarea- estas palabras resonaban en la mente de la shinigami quien parecía entender el sentimiento detrás de toda esta falacia, por lo que simplemente levanto su cara y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-vámonos entonces urahara, como dijiste no tenemos mucho tiempo- diciendo esto la teniente, se retiró con el sombrerero en el camino al senkaimon

* * *

-¡GGGYYYYAAAAAAAA!- fue el grito de dolor que se escuchó por parte del pequeño shinigami al recibir una cortada en su hombro, no era la primera herida que tenía el niño, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre por varias cortadas que había recibido en batalla, la situación con su contendiente era exactamente la misma, a excepción de que ichigo no solo tenía cortadas, tenía quemaduras en brazos y rostro, el poder de la zampakuto del chico realmente era atroz, sin bajar el ritmo ambos guerreros seguían disparando una ráfaga de ataques simultáneos, cuando uno creía que había dado en el blanco, el otro aparecía y desaparecía con un shumpo, en medio de enfrentamientos, shinji había aprendido a usar su energía espiritual de esta forma, después de bastantes choques de espadas, ambos se distanciaron de un salto.

-veamos qué haces con esto enano- decía jadeando el peli naranja quien alisto su espada para atacar a su alumno con la mejor habilidad de su zampakuto en estado shikai.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- fue el grito que libero un rayo de energía espiritual de la zamakuto al momento de blandirla, el poder de tal rayo era enorme, sin saber cómo responder a esto exactamente, shinji utilizo si creatividad de batalla, junto ambas zampakutos en una x y comenzó a elevar su poder sobre ellas, haciendo que el fuego azul grisáceo que las caracterizaba se elevara bastante, esto llamo la atención del peli naranja, cuando shinji vio ya cerca el golpe de su maestro giro sobre su espalda y agito ambas zampakutos en un movimiento totalmente idéntico al de su maestro.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- estas palabras atontaron a todos los presentes, ya que venían del pequeño quien había disparado una enorme cantidad de su fuego con la misma forma que la técnica de su maestro, ambas chocaron dando lugar a un choque de energía bastante fuerte, tristemente el getsuga original traspaso la onda de fuego y aunque estaba bastante debilitada, el golpe fue suficiente para dejar al pequeño shinigami fuera de combate.

* * *

Al despertar, shinji vio que varias vendas le estaban cubriendo su cuerpo, aunque no se sentía lastimado o herido, parecía que estas vendas serían necesarias así que simplemente se limitó a sentarse en la cama.

-como siempre, me diste una gran batalla enano, en seis meses no había tenido la necesidad de usar mi getsuga tensho hasta ahora- decía ichigo quien estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, - además no me espere que también pudieras imitarla- ante estas palabras el pequeño se sonrojo y bajo su mirada.

-gracias sensei- decía bastante apenado, aunque con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no era tristeza de sentir ganas de llorar por haber sido erido, sino de la frustración de haber perdido una gran batalla, -pero parece que aun no soy lo suficientemente bueno-

-mira niño, eres muy joven aun, recientemente cumpliste 8 años, alégrate por poder seguirle el ritmo a alguien que tiene 10 años más que tu- estas palabras las soltaba el shinigami sustituto con algo de enfado en su voz, -deja de sentirte inferior, tu zampakuto se molestara si sigues pensando así- shinji aún no tenía una relación muy estrecha con el espíritu de su espada, pero entendía a que se refería el peli naranja, estas espadas reaccionan a sus emociones por lo que si se deprime, obviamente ellas se iban a molestar bastante.

-shinji, descansa esta semana, lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, cuando retomemos, daremos el paso más importante de tu entrenamiento conmigo- estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al pequeño.

-¿que sigue ahora sensei?

- shinji, te enseñare a dominar el bankai- se hizo un silencio en la habitación ante la descabellada idea del peli naranja.

* * *

En lo que parecía un enorme palacio, se encontraban en el interior de la sala principal trece figuras imponentes, 6 a cada lado de una fina alfombra la cual terminaba en el asiento donde se encontraba el más anciano de todos los presentes, a pesar de su edad, este personaje emanaba un enorme poder, aun cuando se veía totalmente sereno, ante el, se encontraba urahara y rukia, arrodillados mostrando le respeto, finalmente había comenzado la audiencia que el sombrerero había solicitado hacia bastante tiempo.

-kisuke urahara, has venido hasta acá solicitando un entrenamiento especial para un niño humano a cargo de todos los escuadrones, y aunque he escuchado tus razones antes, ¿Cómo esperas que acepte hacer tal falacia?- decía el viejo comandante con un tono bastante firme, su solo respirar generaba una horrible tensión en el salón.

-señor, como ya se lo había informado en el reporte, cuando termino el ataque sorpresa a la ciudad de karakura, desperté una especie de dimensión muy parecida a esta, parecía ser de una línea de tiempo más antigua, en aquel lugar, solo sentí la presencia de un hollow, aunque este tenía habilidades que nunca antes había visto, aun sin ser un menos, también como le dije, predijo que el chico era quien evitaría el fin de la humanidad en ese lugar, por lo que nos da a entender que no hay nadie más que proteja ese lugar lo que nos da a entender que allá no hay shinigamis- todos en la sala escuchaban atentos lo que decía el ex - capitán, su tono de voz demostraba que estaba hablando bastante en serio.

-aun asi, no hay razón para que nosotros debamos interceder- gruñía el comandante quien no se mostraba nada convencido aun con las razones que le daba el sombrerero -lo que ocurra en ese lugar no afecta directa o indirectamente a la sociedad de almas, o al mundo de los humanos que nosotros custodiamos.

-señor, si yo termine alla, ¿Qué evitara que ellos nos invadan a esta dimensión?- ante lo dicho, todos abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente, el comandante supo disimular su sorpresa- como usted dice, no hay razón alguna para enviar fuerzas especiales a ese lugar y dejar desprotegido la sociedad de almas y el mundo de los humanos, pero, ahí es donde mi petición cobra sentido, durante algunos meses este pequeño ha entrenado con ichigo kurosaki, dominando perfectamente su shikai a la edad de 8 años- lo que se estaba diciendo en esa sala, ninguno de los capitanes lo terminaba de asimilar, ¿un niño de 8 años, había dominado el shikai, y estaba luchando parejamente con ichigo kurosaki? La sorpresa en los ojos del anciano se había hecho evidente, - no podemos darnos el lujo de caer en una invasión sorpresa por parte de ese lugar, así que ese niño es la herramienta perfecta, si lo entrenamos debidamente, debería manejar la situación satisfactoriamente, durante varios minutos el anciano medito meticulosamente cada detalle que podría generarse ante esa situación. Finalmente se levantó del asiento para dar un veredicto.

- al humano conocido como shinji ikari, se le otorgara un periodo de gracia de 6 años de entrenamiento, no por un escuadrón, si no por todos los escuadrones, él se convertirá en la fuerza militar alterna de nosotros en su mundo, el se convertirá, en un shinigami sustituto, la orden se hará efectiva en 3 semanas- ante estas palabras el sombrerero esbozo una sonrisa de victoria

* * *

La semana que shinji tuvo libre para descansar fue algo renovador para él, tenía poco tiempo de descanso entre combate y combate, no es que el entrenar duro lo molestara, pero tener más tiempo para jugar con ginta y con ururu era algo que lo hacia sonreír, el pelirrojo energético e interactivo se había convertido en una especie de hermano, todas las tardes de esa semana, salían a jugar baseball en el frente de la tienda, mientras ururu era un poco más cercana en el término afectivo, ella le gustaba que shinji fuera calmado y sereno así que se encariño rápidamente con él, esto hacia que el pequeñito se pusiera rojo prácticamente al instante, cuando la semana termino, continuo con su régimen común.

-shinji, como te dije anteriormente, ahora vamos a entrenar para liberar tu bankai, urahara me conto que un entrenamiento especial para ti en la sociedad de almas fue aprobado y te iras en tres semanas- estas palabras preocuparon al pequeño shinigami

-pero sensei, ¿en tres semanas alcanzare el bankai?- pregunto confundido el pequeño –por lo que me conto el señor urahara, uno necesita años de práctica antes de poder logar tal hazaña-.

- es verdad, no lo harás en tres semanas, lo harás en tres días- dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa maliciosa- ante esto el pequeño se cayó de para atrás totalmente shokeado. Sin demorar más sus explicaciones ichigo continúo sacando una figura con forma de persona, - lo harás con esto, al colocar la figura en el suelo, este tomo forma de dos sombras con figuras femeninas de color azul, shinji rápidamente las reconoció.

-son... Son ellas- susurraba el shinigami mientras se levantaba del suelo para encarar a las imágenes frente a el

-asi es, esta es tu zampakuto, tienes que derrotarla en estos tres días o tu entrenamiento no funcionara y tendrás que lograr el bankai en tu método tradicional- decía ichigo algo intimidante

-_no es así, no podemos enseñarle el bankai aun, al menos no hasta que sepa la verdad- _dijeron ambas sombras en forma unísona_,- nuestro poder está regido a una verdad que no puede saber aún- _ichigo estaba algo molesto ante lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso este era un espíritu caprichoso?

-¿entonces solo esperaras hasta que sea tarde para tratar de enseñarle algo que demora bastante tiempo controlar?- gruñía enojado el peli naranja

_-no los abandonaremos, solo esperaremos a que sepan la verdad- _algo estaba confundiendo a ichigo, ¿Por qué estas cosas estaban hablando de varias personas y no solo shinji? – _aun así aprovecharemos esta oportunidad, si superas esta prueba, otorgaremos un poder a tu zampakuto el cual rivalizara con un bankai ordinario-_ ichigo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero parece que tenía que ver con el supuesto destino de shinji, así que no hizo mayores preguntas.

-con darle más poder me basta por ahora, ¿preparado shinji?- durante toda la conversación el pequeño shinigami había salido de su asombro y ya estaba con una mirada llena de confianza en sus ojos.

-yo nací preparado sensei- al terminar su frase, ichigo se retiró del lugar con un shumpo, mientras que el desierto entero que lo rodeaba, se había llenado de sombras azules, unas sostenían una espada con la mano derecha y otras con la mano izquierda.

-_recuerda shinji, tu deber es proteger- _al decir esto, las sombras se arrojaron en picada contra el tratando de cortarlo con sus espadas, el con gran habilidad y muestra de destreza eludía cada intento de corte, también se desplazaba con el shumpo para poder lograr mejores ángulos para defenderse, finalmente cuando entendió el patrón de ataque de su enemigo, se aventuró a atacar a una sombra la cual tenía su zampakuto en la mano derecha, al atacar, la sombra se desapareció.

-mierda, no era la real- sin terminar de pensar rápidamente eludio varios cortes en picada que iban tras el, al ver que eran demasiado rápidos utilizo su shumpo para poder posicionarse mejor, pero al transportarse apareció en un lugar donde una sombra podía acertar un golpe crítico, sin dejar de observar la dura pelea que estaba llevando su alumno, ichigo recordaba que fue algo parecido su enfrentamiento con zangetsu cuando trataba de desarrollar su bankai .

* * *

Hacía poco que había sido seleccionada para ser piloto de un evangelion, pero la pequeña pelirroja estaba bastante a gusto con haber logrado esa increíble hazaña hacía ya unos pocos meses, sus ojos mostraban un fuego salvaje, ese fuego que mostraba en cada una de sus pruebas de coordinación, siendo aún tan joven, ya había desarrollado un instinto de pelea y un orgullo mas alla de cualquier persona normal.

-yo sere la mejor, nunca nadie derrotara a la gran asuka langley shoryu- se escuchaba en una habitación pequeña y con poca iluminación, aquella piloto excepcional se encontraba en lo profundo de esta habitación descansando de sus recientes entrenamientos, nunca importaron que tan duros fueron, jamás dejo que la abrumaran, el recuerdo y el odio tan grande que sentía en ese momento, era un impulso de doble filo.

-estoy sola, así es mejor, no necesito de nadie- se repetía a si mismo como una oración, sacando fuerza cada vez que la repetía y exhalaba, una existencia increíblemente fuerte sin duda, pero también asi mismo solitaria…

* * *

-shinji ikari, ¿estas al tanto de la situación en la que estás?- bramaba el viejo comandante imponiendo todo su poderío tan solo con estas simples palabras al pequeño de ocho años quien estaba en la mitad de la corte de los capitanes, ya habían pasado las tres semanas y en ese tiempo el chico no había regresado a su forma humana, su traje estaba algo rasgado y quemado por la pelea con su zampakuto, pero no se encontraba herido de ninguna parte, todo lo contrario, estaba de maravilla y espiraba un aire de poder y confianza.

–este entrenamiento que te fue solicitado tiene un periodo de seis años, entrenaras con todos los capitanes, cada uno te presionara como no tienes idea y no nos haremos responsables si mueres en el trascurso, ¿aceptas las consecuencias de seguir adelante?,- al terminar de decir esto, el comandante y toda la corte miraban a shinji quien meditaba todo lo que le habia dicho el comandante-

-señor, yo nací listo, no he llegado hasta acá temiendo mi muerte, deme su mejor golpe- fue lo que respondió con un aire arrogante.

-genial, tenemos a otro ichigo kurosaki acá, esto será bastante molesto- criticaba el capitán del sexto escuadrón y cabeza del noble clan kuchiki, su quejido aunque algo infantil, era bastante acertado, en el tiempo que shinji estuvo con ichigo, no solo aumento su poder, si no también su confianza y su ímpetu, poco a poco, se le había dibujado en el rostro una expresión bastante parecida a la del peli naranja, era como si vieran a su hermano menor en el lugar, entre los presentes también estaba el personaje de la critica, quien entendía también las condiciones del entrenamiento del chico, el no debía interrumpir ni interceder, por mas que viera que la vida del chico estaba al limita, como un hermano mayor que el se sentía, esto era inconcebible, pero como sensei, debía aceptarlo y dejarlo correr el riesgo.

-capitana soi fong, lleveselo inmediatamente, su entrenamiento comenzara contigo- fue la orden dada por el capitán, .-todos los demás presentes pueden retiraren a sus labores habituales-, todos se fueron en un destello.

-vamonos mocoso, esto será bastante interesante, ¿no es así, yoruichi-sama? – decía la capitana acargo del primer entrenamiento a un gato que ella misma estaba alzando y acariciando. Shinji estaba confundido ante la escena

-si, kisuke me ha hablado maravillas de este niño, así que estaré contenta de ver cuánto puede hacer- respondía el gato lo cual impresiono al chico, -bueno muchachito, pero es para hoy vamos-

-ehhh si- resongo con un tono despectivo de confusión y fastidio al mismo tiempo, sin perder más tiempo, los tres sujetos desaparecieron con un shumpo , en la sala solo quedaron el shinigami sustituto y el ex - capitán de la doceava división.

-tienes que estar orgulloso ichigo, entrenaste bien a ese niño, estoy seguro que soportara estos seis años sin mayor problemas- decía un sonriente urahara a su compañero quien tenía la mirada perdida con una sonrisa.

-eso lo se urahara, en estos meses no solo se hizo más fuerte, también alejo sus temores e inseguridades, no podría estar mas orgulloso de el, no puedo esperar a ver cuál será el resultado de este experimento- decía el peli naranja con bastante orgullo en su voz.

-claro que lo entrenaste utilizando mi programa personal, incluso robaste algunas frases que yo te dije mientras entrenaba- ante lo dicho, el peli naranja se puso algo nervioso, no por sentir que lo estaba plagiando, si no que sabía que el sombrerero no lo dejaría en paz por un tiempo ante tal muestra de admiración.

-cállate urahara-

* * *

Y asi comenzó el entrenamiento del chico a cargo de las dos capitanas de la división, lo habían entrenado para responder al llamado de la zampakuto de soi fong, como se hacía con todos los miembros del escuadrón de asesinatos a cargo de las capitanas, también entrenaron su cuerpo y su mente para ser un asesino rápido y silencioso, antes de que terminara su periodo de entrenamiento con soi fong, yuroichi tomo un tiempo a solas con el para enseñarle a combatir sin armas, solo mano a mano, la habilidad de la morena era bastante grande por lo cual al pequeño le tomo tiempo seguir su ritmo, pero finalmente había cumplido con su entrenamiento en esa unidad.

Su entrenamiento con la división 3 tampoco fue fácil, el capitán rose le enseñaba sobre la belleza de la música y la esencia de ser un guerrero, no se trataba solo de fuerza bruta, también de habilidades mentales las cuales el pequeño desarrollo bajo un meticuloso entrenamiento del capitán vizard. Con el teniente kira, aprendió sus primeros kidos y hados, aunque los resultados de sus primeros intentos no fueron satisfactorios, con el tiempo comenzó a mostrar que realmente sería un shinigami excepcional en todas las ramas, esta división también lo reconoció como un igual, no solo por su poder, sino también por su espíritu.

La cuarta división fue un reto totalmente distinto a los que había afrontado en su pasado, sus antiguos entrenamientos, fuera del capitán rose, habían sido siempre de fuerza física y poder, con yachiru unohana fue distinto, todo fue entrenamiento mental, meditación, técnicas de curación, entre tantas cosas que requerían un manejo más fino de su energía espiritual; no fue fácil porque su mente aún era muy joven, estaba cerca de los 9 años para ese tiempo, con el tiempo supero las expectativas de la amistosa pero peligrosa capitana, su resultado se vio también en el pequeño entrenamiento con kidos que tuvo a cargo de isane, el entrenamiento mental de unohana, le había otorgado una habilidad especial para manipular estas técnicas espirituales con bastante facilidad, al momento de despedirse, unohana lo felicito cálida mente.

El entrenamiento con el capitán shinji hirako fue también distinto a lo normal, este era muy casual con sus ideas, pero al mismo tiempo bastante excéntrico y extrovertido, él estaba al tanto de la condición vizard del muchacho, pero ya que en un año y medio que había vivido en la sociedad de almas arriesgando su vida todos los días y no se presentaba ninguna anomalía en su energía espiritual, no pensó que tuviera que adentrarse en ese campo con el muchacho, la teniente momo fue muy cariñosa con el, como un miembro de la familia, le enseño hados que combinaban perfectamente con su propio estilo, poco a poco, shinji ikari estaba creando su propia identidad de batalla.

Con byakuya kuchiki hubo un encuentro explosivo de personalidades, por más que el capitán tratara de mantener su semblante sereno, el parecido ya no solo mentalmente si no físicamente del chico con ichigo kurosaki le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no por esto le dio un preparamiento inequívoco, en sus enfrentamientos contra el capitán de la casa kuchiki, shinji aprendió como combinar kidos, hados y su zampakuto en un estilo único de pelea unificado, cosa que destacaba al capitán de la sexta división. al notar que un poco de el se había quedado en el chico se sintió satisfecho. –_bueno, al menos ahora ya no esta tan contaminado-_ se decía orgulloso el capitán, al final del entrenamiento, lo nombro como un miembro honorario de la familia kuchiki, evento altamente celebrado en la sociedad de almas, puesto que la popularidad del humano que estaba haciendo ese entrenamiento acelerado con todos los capitanes, era bastante alta, no había nadie en el seireitei que no conociera su nombre y su progreso.

Con el capitán komamura, volvió a sus inicios, peleas salvajes y explosivas, ¿la diferencia esta vez? Era que su oponente utilizaba el bankai, haciendo que el pequeñín peleara contra la gigante liberación de la zampakuto del capitán, shinji aun solo pudiendo usar su shikai lograba defenderse bastante bien, agitando sus espadas a distancias de más de 50 metros en los cuales todo era quemado donde tocaba la zampakuto, la pelea final entre el y el capitán duro 5 días consecutivos con victoria del hombre lobo, aunque creía que seria así, shinji no fue despreciado por su derrota, al contrario, fue contado como una hazaña, en cuanto al teniente, ya que este no era muy abierto a las cosas de las batallas, se dedicó a enseñarle lo poco que sabía de kidos y hados en su tiempo libre, el cual también era muy escaso, ya que la mayoría del tiempo discutía con ikaku madarame por quien pagaría el sake esta vez, esta escena fue lo que más hizo reír al niño durante todo su entrenamiento.

En todo su tiempo en la sociedad de almas el cual ya eran varios años, habia conocido gente extraña, gente graciosa, gente terrorífica, pero ninguno le pareció una figura mas curiosa que el buen capitán shunsui kyoraku, quien lo entreno en el arte del sigilo al igual que soi fong, pero con el era algo más táctico en la parte individual, el entrenamiento con él era bastante relajado ya que dos cuartas partes del día ambos se dedicaban a dormir en medio del campo, el capitán con su buen tarro de sake mientras que el chico se conformaba con un buen jugo de frutas, lo único que cortaba esos momentos de paz entre ambos, era una furiosa teniente nanao quien hacia volar a ambos entes con sus kidos al verlos tan vagos como siempre.

El entrenamiento con la novena división fue fuerza absoluta con un energético pero centrado capitán kensei quien luchaba con sus extrañas nudilleras, ante esto, shinji utilizaba su zampakuto pero sin arrojarlas con su cadena, haciendo que los enfrentamientos entre ambos fueran peleas que realmente eran combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, en esta división, shinji se hizo un experto en las artes marciales convirtiéndolo en una peligrosa máquina de guerra si lo requería la situación, con el teniente hisagi recordó como combinar de nuevo sus hakos y kidos con su zampakuto. Al final de su entrenamiento, el capitán le regalo su propio juego de pesas al chico de 11 años y medio.

Asi como lo había hecho con ichigo, shinji sintió una familiaridad con toshiro hitsugaya, capitán de la décima división, quizás por el hecho de ver que él era el más joven de la sociedad de almas, el sabía que la edad de los shinigamis era bastante más avanzada que la de los humanos, pero el capitán peli blanco, realmente parecía un chico como el, lo que contrastaba entre ambos, era su estilo de pelea, ya que toshiro tenía una zampakuto del elemento hielo mientras que shinji descubrió que el elemento suyo era el fuego, la teniente matsumoto no le enseño mayores cosas, se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo molestando a ambos jóvenes tratando de ponerles moñas o tratando de seducirlos con su cuerpo escultural, para el capitán esto ya era un juego viejo, asi que hace años había aprendido a ignorarla, mientras que el prospecto a shinigami sustituto no sabía cómo manejar los intentos de seducción de la peli naranja, terminando desmayado con un derrame nasal masivo de sangre, la misma teniente casi no lo deja irse del lugar al terminar su entrenamiento, se había encariñado con el tanto al punto que soltó a llorar cuando el chico prosiguió con su siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

Saraki kenpachi no lo entreno en absoluto, o no con bases o cosas por el estilo, los meses que el chico estuvo con el capitán solo fue peleando dia y noche, shinji estaba dejando de utilizar un estilo fluido y rítmico de pelea, ante un oponente tan monstruoso como el demente capitán, aprendió a ser más explosivo, generando las batallas mas salvajes que se habían dado lugar en el seireitei, ikaku tampoco se quedaba atras y peleaba de vez en cuando con el chico, pero el progreso de este se hizo evidente ante toda la sociedad de almas al salir victorioso en la pelea contra el 3 puesto de la division 11, a sus 12 años de vida humana, ya era una historia destacada del lugar, kenpachi tampoco lo quería dejar ir, decía que era mucho mas divertido pelear con el que con cualquier otro idiota del lugar.

Mayuri kurotsuyi no entreno al muchacho en nada, en absoluto, se dedicó a hacerle pruebas físicas de todo tipo, casi al límite de tratar de matarlo para convertirlo en un espécimen valioso de estudio ya que según el, ningún humano era digno de ese honor más que el, por más grande que fuera el halago, obviamente el chico huia a toda velocidad de la proximidad de ese demente, hasta que era atrapado por la teniente nemu, quien lo llevaba de vuelta con el bizarro ser, si el chico pudo desarrollar alguna habilidad durante esos meses, era la de escapar de la muerte a manos del demente cientifico.

Su entrenamiento más largo fue con el capitán ukitake, quien debido a sus problemas de salud, no lo entrenaba mucho en términos físicos, lo entrenaba en habilidades mentales, tal como lo había hecho unohana, haciendo que su ya gran capacidad mental, fuera bastante más amplia, gracias a la ayuda del capitán peli blanco, el muchacho se había perfeccionado en varios kidos y hados, un logro realmente grande en el lugar, ya que solo eran algunos capitanes quienes lograban perfeccionar estas técnicas espirituales, aunque más que trabajar con él, shinji se moría por trabajar con la teniente kuchiki, ya que era la persona más cercana a ichigo en toda la sociedad de almas, haciendo que el chico se conectara emocionalmente con ella al instante, -_estoy frente a una de las personas más importantes para sensei, no debo decepcionarlo-_ era lo que se decía mientras enfrentaba con todo a la teniente quien rápidamente fue sobrepasada por el muchacho, a pesar de esto, ella no le mostraba ningún rencor, al contrario, se alegraba de ver que aqueel niño pequeñito que vio hace tantos años, ahora era un guerrero hecho y derecho de 14 años, ichigo estaría orgulloso de él, asi que como premio, ella en sus ratos libres le contaba al prospecto de shinigami sobre las peleas de ichigo, haciendo que la admiración de shinji creciera mucho mas.

* * *

En el mundo humano ya habían pasado también los 6 años, el peli naranja ya tenía 24 años al igual que sus amigos, ya todos tenían vidas profesionales y el no era la excepción, aunque nunca faltaría el tiempo que él le dedicaría a charlar con el sombrerero loco para saber de su prospecto.

-ya ha culminado oficialmente el entrenamiento de shinji,¿no es cierto?- decía bastante nostálgico el pelinaranja.

-es cierto, ya casi es hora de que vuelva, muero por ver como reaccionara al verte ichigo- decía el ex capitán también algo nostálgico, la escena hubiera seguido asi de no ser por una llamada entrante que le estaba llegando al sombrerero, al ver de dónde la estaba recibiendo sintió un golpe tremendo al corazón.

_-urahara-san, llego la hora pyon-_

-entendido- con esto colgó el teléfono, un confundido peli naranja no entendía el cambio de actitud tan repentino de actitud de su viejo amigo.

-¿qué sucede urahara?- pregunto dubitativo el peli naranja, ya que el ambiente se habia hecho pesado.

-ichigo, llego la hora, shinji debe regresar a su mundo- estas palabras le dolieron al shinigami sustituto

* * *

La escena al igual que exactamente hace seis años, se estaba repitiendo, todos los capitanes en la habitación con el comandante en el trono el cual un shinji ikari de 14 años encaraba orgulloso.

-shinji ikari, se te fue citado aquí por dos razones- bramo el viejo capitán, shinji estaba al tanto de lo que le decía el líder de toda la sociedad de almas

-la primera, tu entrenamiento fue completado exitosamente, cumpliste satisfactoriamente todas las expectativas puesta sobre ti y mas- el silencio de la sala fue cortado ante el aplauso de los capitanes quienes felicitaban con la mirada a su alumno conjunto, ese momento shinji jamas lo olvidaría, incluso el capitán comandante tenia una mirada complacida.

-segunda razon, kisuke me ha contactado del mundo de los humanos, al parecer es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo- estas palabras cortaron el ambiente alegre del lugar, el pequeño shinigami habia sido golpeado por la noticia, si bien era cierto hizo todo esto para este dia, no quería que fuera asi de pronto, quería pasar más tiempo con ichigo a quien más que como un sensei, siempre lo vio como un hermano mayor, sin dejarse ganar por la tristeza ni la confusión, se integró nuevamente a la realiad.

-entendido comandante yamamoto- diciendo esto giro hacia los otros capitanes, -gracias por su esfuerzo puesto en estos años, yo jamás los olvidare a ustedes, y prometo que volveré- estas palabras regresaron el ambiente alegre del lugar

-shinji ikari, en estos momentos eres la máquina de guerra del seireitei en tu dimensión, tu labor, no solo cumplir con la tarea que se te fue asignada, también, debes acabar con todos los hollows que perturben la paz de tu hogar, para tu viaje, el capitán mayuri te equipara con comunicadores y demás equipos que te harán falta, además los capitanes también quieren hacerte regalos personales- dijo el comandante en un tono sereno que jamás había sido escuchado en el- el mio, es darte la seguridad de que siempre puedes volver aquí, eres un elemento importante de la sociedad de almas y como reconocimiento de esto- asi levantándose y dirigiéndose frente a él, le entrego una placa de madera, el chico la reconoció inmediatamente.

-shinji ikari, ahora eres oficialmente un shinigami sustituto de la sociedad de almas, lleva este título con orgullo- de nuevo en la sala se oyeron los aplausos de los presentes, después del alegre momento, era hora de que las cosas sucedieran como tenían que suceder, esto representaba la despedida.

-buena suerte muchacho- despidió diciendo el capitán kuchiki al nuevo shinigami sustituto-

-ven enano, yo te llevare a casa de kisuke- decía yuroichi abriendo el senkaimon y entrando en él, shinji siguió sus pasos sin antes voltear a observar a todos los presentes.

-gracias…-

* * *

En casa del sombrerero estaban esperando uryu, orihime, sado e ichigo, quienes esperaban ansioso la llegada del nuevo shinji ikari, quien no demoro en llegar con yuroichi por medio del senkaimon, la sorpresa de todos se hizo evidente al ver el estado en el que llego el chico, tenía su típico corte de pelo, su rostro, tenía una mirada parecida a la que ichigo utilizaba siempre, su cuerpo aún estaba vestido por un destruido shikai el cual tenía las marcas de su duro entrenamiento, aunque lo más evidente de su cambio, era que había crecido mucho, no es que fuera ya un adulto ni nada, pero el cambio físico era evidente, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

-es un placer verlo de nuevo, ichigo sensei- finalmente dijo el chico con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-niño has entrenado con todo el seireitei, deja de decirme sensei, llámame simplemente ichigo- respondió el peli naranja con bastante orgullo en su voz, al decir esto, ambos shinigamis sustitutos se abrazaron

Ya habiendo controlados las emociones del reencuentro, urahara estaba preparando el senkaimon para el viaje de shinji, este último se estaba despidiendo de todo el mundo , cada uno al igual que la sociedad de almas le habían hecho un regalo personal para su viaje.

-shinji, por todo este tiempo que has pasado aca, se que no tienes ropa, asi que diseñe unos conjuntos que te ayudaran en tu viaje- diciendo esto, uryu le dio al chico una bolsa con varias prendas de ropa, las cuales el muchacho no demoro en mirar y contentarse.- muchas gracias uryu—

-se necesita mucha fuerza para lo que tienes que hacer shinji, asi que te prestare un poco de mi fuerza de voluntad- al decir esto, sado le entrego al pequeño la moneda que le había regalado su abuelo cuando era niño, aquella que definía el cambio más importante de su vida.

-buaaaa, no puedo creer que el pequeño ichigo se vaya ya, buaaa- decía orihime mientras lloraba desenfrenada abochornado a ichigo y su antiguo alumno, -llévate este reproductor de música, creo que te gustara, tiene bastantes canciones, además toma esto, es un bento con mi receta suprema- al oir esto todos en la sala se aterrorizaron y lo hicieron aun mas cuando el pequeño destapo la tapa del contendor y respiro fuertemente la comida de orihime.

-ay dios mio, ese chico morirá hoy- decía ichigo mientras notaba como shinji dudaba de si tomar una probada o no, el susto de todos los presentes se hizo evidente cuando el pequeño le dio una probada al plato, nadie entendió la reacción siguiente.

-esto esta delicioso orihime, muchísimas gracias- estas palabras detuvieron el corazón de todos en la habitación, nadie esperaba que alguien sobreviviera a la comida de ella, ni mucho menos que le gustara-

-me alegra que te gustara shinji-

Al lugar también se presentaron unos ya crecidos ginta y ururu, ginta seguía teniendo su misma apariencia fría y seria, no había cambiado en nada su semblante, ahora solo tenía la figura de un joven de 17 años, aunque realmente era difícil saber su edad.

-vaya enano, se nota que el tuyo no fue tiempo perdido, se nota que ya eres un shinigami hecho y derecho, toma esto, a mí me ha dado suerte- finalmente le arrojo un bat de baseball de color negro con franjas amarillas, -para que recuerdes que debemos jugar acá más seguido- atino a finalizar antes de irse por la puerta principal, ururu también había crecido y se había hecho bastante hermosa, sin perder su clásica cara de niña inocente, shinji estaba rojo ante su presencia.

-cuídate mucho shinji, no es justo que apenas cuando puedo volver a verte ya tienes que irte-lloraba la joven mientras abrazaba al muchacho, este atino a responder el abrazo.

-prometo regresar apenas haya terminado con todo, así que no llores,¿ vale?- dijo shinji tratando de contener el llanto de su querida hermana.

-ok, también llévate esto- dijo mostrándole su bazooka que ella utilizaba para ayudar a urahara en los asuntos de batalla.

-claro- decía confiado el pequeño shinigami quien miraba la poderosa arma un tanto asustado.

-como te llevaras todo eso enano, creo que parte del protocolo es evitar que descubran que realmente no eras tú el que estuvo todo este tiempo, estas cosas te pueden delatar- decía urahara mientras señalaba el bate, la bazooka y los demás regalos dados por los otros y por los capitanes y tenientes de la sociedad de almas.

-el capitán mayuri diseño esto- al decir eso, shinji tomo una pequeña llave la cual incrustro en medio del aire, sin entender cómo, esta dio un sonido y se abrió una habitación alterna, parecida a las del seireitei, con varias habitaciones y estantes, - al parecer creo una pequeña dimensión del tamaño de una casa, con esta llave accedo a ella, creo que con esto me las arreglare para guardar mis cosas, ya hay varios muebles adentro-

-entendido- exclamo urahara,-bien muchachon, es hora, ya cuadre la frecuencia correcta, vete ahora, si te demoras peudes llegar en una línea distinta de tiempo a la planeada entre iki y yo-

-entendido, adiós a todos- grito mientras entraba corriendo al senkaimon- al entrar, este se cerró dejando la sala en un silencio completo.

-_buena suerte enano-_

* * *

En lo que parecía ser un tren, se abrieron las puertas del senkaimon, dejando ver al shinigami sustituto viendo a su antiguo cuerpo, el cual para sorpresa de él, también había crecido y tenía una buena masa muscular.

-¿hiciste ejercicio iki?- pregunto shinji ante el notable cambio de su cuerpo

-obviamente no pyon, no puedo modificar lo que estaría pensado seria tu línea de acción pyon- respondió iki en su clásica forma de hablar.

-¿entonces por qué mi cuerpo esta tan formado, yo me entrene en mi forma espiritual, y mi cuerpo siempre estuvo aca?- seguía cuestionando el peli castaño.

- es porque tu cuerpo físico está ligado a tu cuerpo espiritual pyon, así que tu cuerpo es tan fuerte como el que entrenaste en el seireitey pyon, bueno dejemos de hablar pyon, falta una hora para que llegues al lugar designado pyon, es hora de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo pyon- seguía exclamando la extraña figura.

-tienes razón, gracias por tu apoyo- sin terminar de decir eso, shinji volvió a su cuerpo, no podía creer que se sintiera tan natural después de tantos años de estar fuera de él, ya que faltaba una hora para llegar a la estación, saco su mp3 con las canciones que le había registrado orihime, para su sorpresa habían bastantes de rock bastante fuerte.

-no puedo creer que orihime escuche esta clase de música- se decía a sí mismo el nuevo shinigami mientras disfrutaba de una canción con un ritmo especialmente energético, el cual también tenía una letra bastante conveniente con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
One push is all you need  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
First fist filosophy  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
We watch with wounded eyes.  
(Boom-lay boom-lay boom)  
So I hope you recognize.

Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets  
And now I see the world through diamond eyes

-Acabemos con todo esto, volvere a casa lo mas rapido posible

**final capitulo 3**

_proximo capitulo..._

_-soy misato katsuragi, sube rapido, no tenemos tiempo...-_

_-..pilotearas la unidad evangelion 01 shinji, para eso te he solicitado aqui...-_

_-...¡¿que son esos movimientos?, shinji aparece y desaparece..-_

**como dije arriba, final de la saga de entrenamientos, y con ella se destaparon mas dudas sobre todo lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿por que el espiritu de la zampakuto de shinji se nego a enseñarle el bankai? ¿ y por que habla de varias personas en vez de una?, no importa, gracias a la correcta influencia de ichigo en la vida de shinji y tambien la de los trece escuadrones, el se ha convertido en alguien seguro de si mismo, tambien por su admiracion al peli naranja, ha tomado el semblante de su personalidad, ¿esto en que afectara su coordinacion con su eva?¿ o en sus relaciones personales con rei, con misato y con asuka? sera interesante ver a un shinji fuerte, obstinado, franco e sera revelado en los proximos capitulos**

**gracias por leermen, sus reviews hacen que pueda hacer una mejor historia para ustedes**


	4. bienvenida espartana

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**y la popularidad del fic sigue subiendo, 7 reviews, increible, ahora solo falta comensar a subir seguidores y demas, aunque bueno, hay su tiempo para todo, después de todo la historia justo empieza ahora**

** algunos reviews anonimos me han dicho que seria interesante que ichigo y shinji pelearan como lo suele hacer el shinigami sustituto con su padre, ya se me había ocurrido algo parecido a esto, pero sera con otros personajes, aun asi la sorpresa sera interesante. también algunos tienen cierta desconfianza a que uno deje la saga incompleta, desde este momento prometo que no haré tal atrocidad varias cosas que de verdad me han incomodado es ver como fanfics los cuales tenian gran contenido y lo atrapaban a uno con la historia se quedaban en mitad de la acción. obviamente necesito su apoyo, si uno siente que la historia esta siendo abandonada se pierde la motivación y eventualmente se congela, asi que con sus reviews sabre que mi historia si esta llegando al corazón de alguien**

**SEBASTIAN: no pienso otorgarle habilidades sobre humanas a cada personaje que aparezca en la saga, pero obviamente los poderes de shinji no estan ligados solo a el, recuerda que en el segundo capitulo se hace una referencia a que asuka es necesaria para que el pueda explotar todo su potencial.**

**bueno aqui comienza la saga de evangelion, prometo que dara de que hablar gracias al importante cambio de personalidad de shinji ikari**

_«Los hilos del sol al caer sobre la tierra borran las pisadas sobre el hielo quebradizo. No temas al engaño, pues el mundo ya está por encima de eso.»_

**capitulo 4: bienvenida espartana**

-realmente han pasado 6 años, ¿me pregunto si algo de acá me seguirá pareciendo familiar?- se preguntaba el shinigami sustituto mientras observaba por la ventana el paisaje de una ciudad la cual el había abandonado bastante tiempo atrás, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones eran aplacados con la música que el escuchaba, no las alejaba por completo, pero definitivamente el energético ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando le daba una agradable sensación de emoción ante lo que tendría que enfrentar ahora.

-esto definitivamente no es nada parecido a karakura y sus alrededores- era bastante cierto que lo que se veía por las ventanas del tren era el paisaje de una ciudad con pocos edificios, el chico no entendía como era que una ciudad tan grande como lo era tokio en la dimensión en la que vivia, se veía tan reducida en este lugar, si bien los edificios tenían unos diseños algo tecnológicos, eran bastante reducidos. La contemplación del lugar incomodaba bastante al shinigami sustituto quien comenzaba a notar el estado del lugar que el originalmente llamaba hogar con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, al parecer, si era realmente su deber proteger lo poco que quedaba en aquel lugar, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por lo que el sintió como una pesada energía espiritual, esta no era como ninguna otra que hubiera sentido, esta aunque no mostraba sentimientos de maldad , su sola intención de destruir era suficiente para expandir su poder por el tren el cual ya estaba llegando a su estación, -¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?, su poder es exorbitante-

"_atención, atención, se ha declarado estado de emergencia nivel rojo, por favor todos los presentes repórtense en los refugios más cercanos, repito, repórtense en los refugios más cercanos" _ al finalizar la grabación el tren finalmente se había detenido en su estación de destino, para suerte del chico, el tren habia estado desocupado desde que había regresado de la dimensión que él llamaba hogar.

-mierda, los teléfonos no sirven- colgó con furia uno de tantos teléfonos públicos los cuales estaban muertos, debido al estado de emergencia la calle estaba completamente vacia, lo único que cortaba el silencio del lugar eran las ondas expansivas de la impresionante cantidad de misiles que surcaban el cielo en dirección hacia lo que el había visto que era la costa, buscando un mejor Angulo de visión del lugar, shinji vio algo que realmente no creyó por más que estaba frente a él, todos los misiles eran dirigidos a una criatura la cual tenía una forma humanoide deforme, no tenía cabeza ni cuerpo, solo una máscara que se ubicaba en su pecho, la criatura seguía avanzando a paso firme sin importar lo masivo del ataque militar.

-¿eso es un hollow?, no, si bien emite energía espiritual, es totalmente distinta a la de un hollow, tiene mas parecida con la de los shinigamis, ¿Qué es esa maldita cosa?- antes de poder seguir observando el panorama llego un carro el cual derrapo salvajemente frente a él, asustándolo totalmente, el piloto sin demora abrió la puerta.

-sube rápido shinji, no tenemos tiempo- grito una colérica mujer de cabello violeta, era bastante atractiva, pero no había tiempo para tales contemplaciones, en medio del recorrido la salvaje conductora eludía los daños que estaban siendo causados por la feroz batalla, shinji estaba totalmente aterrado, la forma de conducir de la mujer era más peligrosa que el mismo campo de batalla.

-vamos rápido, tu padre nos espera- dijo la mujer quien se quitó los lentes de sol para mostrar unos ojos amistosos al aterrado shinigami, su sonrisa era radiante, pero lo que acababa de decir llego a oídos que no querían escuchar esas palabras, o al menos no aun.

-¿tu quién eres?,- pregunto con tono molesto el peli castaño

-misato katsuragi, no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones formales, sujétate bien, tenemos que llegar pronto- al terminar esto, la salvaje conductora aumento su ya elevada velocidad para salir rápidamente de la zona de riesgo, después de un tiempo finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

- tu padre y yo pertenecemos a una organización llamada nerv la cual es la encar….- esas palabras volaban en el aire, ya que el shinigami sustituto estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a esa cosa? Obviamente no era su primera vez peleando contra criaturas de gran talla, el ya había segado la existencia de varios gillians en su pasado, además de la pelea contra el bankai del capitán komamura, pero aun lo perturbaba que no sabía definir las intenciones de la presión espiritual que se sentía en el lugar, no tenía un sentimiento fijo, o una emoción que la expandiera, simplemente era una energía en blanco. Mientras iban bajando por el ascensor había descendido desde hacía un tiempo por una ciudad bajo tierra la cual en contraste con la que vio alla afuera, era bastante grande llena de rascacielos y edificios prominentes, la mente del shinigami solo encontró útil formular una pregunta.

-… no ha sido fácil pero hemos po… - continuaba misato con su charla orgullosa al piloto distraído quien la interrumpio.

-señorita katsuragi, ¿Qué era esa cosa alla atrás?- cambiando el semblante de su rostro a uno con rasgos más serios, atino a responder con una palabra que no espero escuchar el chico.

-eso, era un ángel-

* * *

En la sala de control de la organización NERV, se encontraba el personal trabajando a todo lo que daba, el ataque del ángel era implacable y tanto el ataque militar como el ataque que ellos mismo habían enviado habían fracasado.

-señor, tenemos que hacer algo, el ángel no demorara en llegar hasta acá- pronunciaba un anciano el cual en sus ropas habían detalles que destacaban que el era el vice-comandante del lugar.

-enviaremos a la unidad 01—respondió fríamente el responsable de dirigir toda la operación que se estaba llevando.

-pero la primera elejida está bastante herida, no podrá pilotear- contestaba preocupado pues en uno de los monitores del lugar se veía como llevaban a una herida joven peli azul quien estaba recibiendo tratamiento médico urgente

-eso no importa fuyutsuki, un piloto acaba de llegar- decía la tetrica figura observando a su hijo caminando por los cuarteles acompañado de la mayor katsuragi

* * *

Shinji aun tenia pesadillas relativas con el abandono de su padre, si bien ichigo y la gente que el había conocido a través de los años habían llenado el vacío y lo habían convertido en un joven fuerte y seguro de si mismo, el estar frente a una enorme criatura parecida a la que vio afuera y en una cabina encima de esta ver al hombre que lo abandono, generaba en el dudas y preguntas las cuales pensaba resolver ahí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres padre?, pensé que me habías botado a la basura para dejarme podrir ahí tranquilo- esta pregunta asombro a los presentes en el lugar quien no esperaban que el chico se dirigiera al comandante en jefe del lugar.

- iré directo al grano, necesito que pilotees a la unidad EVA 01- respondió secamente, la tensión que se sentía en el aire se podía palpar.

- aquí hay varias cosas que dejar claro, primero, ¿Por qué habría de obedecer esta estúpida orden, no he sabido de ti en más de 10 años y crees que puedes mandarme a pilotear esta cosa? Y segundo, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se maneje esta abominación- todos en la sala estaban asombrados ante la forma de responder del hijo del comandante, misato estaba a punto de interrumpir en la discusión, pero el comandante continuo igual de impotente.

-¿eso no importa, pilotearas o no?- pregunto el comandante con inexpresión tanto en su rostro como en su voz-.

-vete al demonio- atino a decir el shinigami sustituto quien se dio vuelta para salir del lugar. –Señorita katsuragi, por favor, enséñeme la salida- pidió con un aire gélido en su voz, el había ido a buscar respuestas, pero con las pocas frases que había intercambiado con su padre, entendió que el no le diría nada de utilidad, así que sería mejor que el buscara las respuestas a sus dudas.

-esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, preparen a la primera elegida- alcanzo a escuchar el furico hijo quien volteo a mirar por curiosidad si de verdad ya había alguien que manejara esa cosa, lo que vieron sus ojos lo hizo enojar aun mas, la primera elegida era una joven peli azul quien estaba herida de gravedad en una camilla, al mirar esto volvió corriendo al lugar para seguir confrontando a la figura que él estaba entendiendo que era un monstruo más grande que el peor de los basto lorde.

-¿de verdad eres tan enfermo de enviar a pelear a alguien en una condición así?- su mirada no se despegaba de la joven quien respirada agitadamente semi inconsciente.

- no hay más pilotos, y ella aún está viva, así que la utilizare- respondió de nuevo el comandante en un tono que comenzaba a enfermar al shinigami. Antes de poder continuar con la pelea de personalidades un temblor se hizo presente en el lugar haciendo que la herida joven se callera de su camilla y que un pedazo de escombro comenzara a caer en dirección al piloto, cuando el se preparaba para desviarlo con un kido, fue detenido por el movimiento del monstruo llamado Eva quien había extendido su brazo para protegerlo, en medio del caos, shinji se dirigió hacia la herida piloto y le aplico una de las técnicas curativas de unohana, el bien era hábil ya con algunas disciplinas espirituales, pero la curación no era una de ellas, al ver que con un poco de esfuerzo la piloto ya respiraba normalmente, volvió a confrontar a su padre con la herida chica entre brazos.

-eres un enfermo, pero piloteare, no dejare que le hagas más daño a esta chica- en el rostro de gendo ikari, se formó una sonrisa sínica que solo pudo contemplar fuyutsuki

* * *

El shinigami ya estaba dentro del eva subiendo por el ascensor, acostumbrarse a la sensación de ahogarse en LCL le había costado trabajo, pero ya estaba entendiendo las bases de la enorme criatura.

-así que de esto se trataba todo- se dijo a si mismo con cierta malicia en sus ojos, -por ahora sigámosle el juego a estas personas, puede que así sepa que está pasando realmente-

Finalmente había llegado a la superficie y frente a él, se iba acercando el monstruo que no había podido ser contenido por las fuerzas militares, en un pequeño monitor que estaba al lado de su centro de visión se encontraba misato dándole las instrucciones básicas sobre el gigante biomecánico.

-escucha shinji, el eva hará todo lo que tu pienses, así que comienza pensando en caminar, eventualmente el te obedecerá- dirigía la peli morada con un toque fino de seriedad en su voz

-como ordene señorita katsuragi- asi como le había indicado misato, el eva comenzó a caminar, con esto el shinigami sustituto comenzó a mover brazos, piernas y otras partes del gigante para poder entender su movilidad, en la sala de control quienes estaban tomando las cifras de las estadísticas de pilotaje del chico estaban sorprendidos.

-mayor katsuragi, la sincronización de shinji con el eva es del 55%- grito una sorprendida maya.

-increíble, esa es una cifra increíblemente alta, y eso que esta es su primera vez piloteando.- se decía a si mismo la mayor quien estaba realmente sorprendida

Mientras tanto el niño elegido se encontraba ya en posición de batalla, al terminar sus análisis, decidió dar el primer golpe, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, para aparecer detrás del ángel acertándole una patada voladora la cual lo despidió hacia un lado de la ciudad, en la sala de control nadie entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo ante su asombro, el piloto comenzó las comunicaciones.

-señorita katsuragi, siento que el eva no me obedece completamente, ¿Qué hago para poder moverme mejor?- preguntaba el chico con un tono molesto en su voz

- eso depende de tu sincronización con tu eva, esta aumentara dependiendo de qué tan concentrado estés, aunque no es algo que puedas mejorar de la noche a la mañana, pero no piense mucho en eso, por lo que podemos ver, no lo haces nada mal para ser tu primera vez-

-concentración ¿eh?- ante la respuesta de la mayor, shinji cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar, cuando comenzó con el ejercicio sintió que se estaba despegando del lugar, al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en el campo interminable en el cual siempre se encontraba con el espíritu de su zampakuto.

-¿Por qué estoy aca de nuevo, no he invocado mi shikai aun, ni si quiera he activado mis poderes shinigami?- se preguntaba el piloto novato quien vio a su zampakuto acercarse a el.

-_parece que ya estás en casa de nuevo shinji, ¿entiendes lo que tendrás que pasar de ahora en adelante?, no solo enfrentaras enemigos físicos, también enfrentaras enemigos los cuales no podrás golpear, enemigos que vendrán para arrebatarte tu felicidad viniendo ellos de esta misma-_

Shinji estaba confundido por la forma de hablar de su zampakuto, hasta ahora siempre había sido muy simbólica y misteriosa al comunicarse con el, ahora hablaba directamente y con un aire que daba a entender que ella sabía todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, esto molesto al shinigami sustituto, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía recordar su antigua promesa, fuente de su poder.

-¿ya te lo dije antes no?, yo los protegeré a todos, para eso necesito de todo tu poder el cual tú me has estado negando todo este tiempo- respondió confiado el shinigami sustituto.

_-cuando la verdad sea revelada obtendrás todo nuestro poder, por ahora, solo podemos ofrecerte una pequeña ayuda-_ al terminar de decir esto, su zampakuto toco la frente de shinji el cual volvió de golpe a la realidad, habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos desde que él se fue a su mundo interior, al volver noto que no estaba en el traje en el que había llegado, estaba vistiendo su traje de shinigami

* * *

En el centro de comando todos estaban absortos observando como el eva uno estaba gruñendo con toda su fuerza mientras el color y el diseño de su armadura cambiaba, el color morado que la destacaba, había sido cambiado por un color negro el cual solo era contrastado por una franjas azules las cuales subían por sus extremidades y terminaban en el centro de su pecho, también en su cintura había aparecido una cinta roja la cual ataba una pequeña katana, aun pasmados observaban las cifras estadísticas para aumentar más su sorpresa.

-mayor, la sincronización de shinji está subiendo a un ritmo acelerado- misato se integró de nuevo y reviso la pantalla, lo que veía no lo podía creer, la cifra que mostraba la pantalla estaba fuera de lo normal, 57, 62, 69, 74, 80, 83, finalmente la cifra se detuvo en 90.

- la sincronización de shinji está al 90%- dijo alarmada la mayor a cargo, tanto gendo como fuyutsuki también estaban impresionados, pero ellos no daban muestra de expresión alguna en su rostro.

En el campo de batalla shinji también estaba confundido- tengo mi traje puesto, mis poderes también están activos, así que ¿Por qué sigo en mi cuerpo?, tampoco recuerdo haberlos llamado intencionalmente- se preguntaba a si mismo, aunque para su agrado moverse se había vuelto mucho más fácil, ya sentía como si el robot que estaba manejando fuera también su cuerpo

-_mientras tu intención sea proteger, nosotras estaremos dispuestas a prestarte nuestra ayuda- _sin duda alguna era la voz de su zampakuto, aunque ya no estaba en su mundo interior.

-bueno al parecer ustedes dos saben lo que hacen, así que seguiré adelante- terminando su conversación se enfocó de nuevo en su pelea actual, el ángel se había arrojado contra el para atacarlo, sin perder tiempo e también se dirigió hacia el corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, aunque cuando iban a hacer contacto, volvió a utilizar su shumpo, esta vez de forma continua formando varias ilusiones de el mismo, el consiente de la escena se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, -_creo que me gusta moverme al estilo de yoruichi-sensei- _el ángel estaba confundido, pero eso no impedía que atacara las ilusiones del paso flash del shinigami, aunque no logro acertar ningún golpe, notando lo que creyó que era una apertura en la defensa del ángel, shinji lanzo un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho, para su sorpresa su golpe choco con una especie de pared de cristal la cual lo despidió inmediatamente varios cientos de metros.

-misato, ¿los ángeles pueden utilizar negación también?- pregunto el shinigami mientras se incorporaba de nuevo en la batalla, la mencionada estaba en shock ante la pelea que estaba viendo, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y mucho menos la pregunta que le estaban haciendo.

-¿de que estas hablando shinji?, no se a que te refieras con negación, pero eso que acabas de golpear es el campo AT del ángel, tú también puedes utilizarlo, es básicamente una habilidad que puede ser utilizada para el ataque y la defensa- ante la respuesta shinji recordó que no estaba tratando con la gente de la dimensión de su hogar, se sintió estúpido al preguntar eso, aunque ya con lo que sabía, se hizo una idea de cómo derrotar al ángel, de un salto tomo una distancia amplia con respecto al angel, en la sala de control, nadie entendía la estrategia que estaba utilizando shinji, pues vieron que el junto la palma de las manos del eva, dejándolo completamente quieto, solo se escuchaban los susurros que su piloto decía

- "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos_"

En la sala de control nadie entendía lo que acababa de decir el shinigami sustituto, pero las cifras de nuevo volvieron a jugar un papel sorpresa en el asunto.

-impresionante, en las manos del eva se está concentrando una cantidad enorme de energía, tiene comparación con 15 minas AT- esta vez, la asombrada fue la doctora ritsuko akagi, quien era una de las que veía impresionada pero maravillada el enfrentamiento titánica.

-¡HADO #73, SOREN SOKATSUI!- con este grito el eva apunto ambas manos en dirección al ángel, de estas salieron dos rayos de color azul los cuales impactaron estrepitosamente contra el monstruo, en un intento de este por defenderse del explosivo ataque, activo su capo AT, pero este rápidamente se quebró como un muro de cristal, golpeando al ángel de lleno enterrándolo contra una montaña la cual estaba a la distancia, este ataque genero un daño devastador en la criatura quien no podía moverse adecuadamente, antes de poder tratar de incorporarse ya en el cielo se encontraba el verdugo de armadura negra asestándole una patada la cual entro como lanza en el núcleo de este, cegando así su vida, así el piloto salió vencedor del campo de batalla.

-doctora akagi, necesito que me de todos los datos recopilados en esta batalla, algo definitivamente apesta aquí- gruño un enojado gendo ikari, no por que estuviera a favor del ángel, pero aquello que acababa de presenciar definitivamente no era algo que estuviera en sus planes o que el pudiera manejar fácilmente.

* * *

Ya habiendo pasado unas horas desde la derrota del ángel, se encontraban en un salón enorme pero vacío cuatro figuras en confrontación, el nuevo piloto y la mayor katsuragi estaban frente al comandante y su mano derecha, de nuevo, se sentía una tensión que pocas personas sabrían manejar.

-nos debe varias explicaciones piloto ikari- bramo el comandante a su hijo quien lo miraba con frialdad, pero no por esto iba a dejar salir su furia, preferiría jugar con su odiado padre un rato

- a que se refiere comandante, neutralice efectivamente al objetivo, cumplí con mi labor- respondió el chico con confianza en su voz

-no juegue con nosotros, ust sabe que nos referimos a los métodos utilizados para destruir al angel, esos recursos y esas habilidades van más allá de las de un humano- grito enojado fuyutsuki, la frustración se hacía evidente en sus ojos.

-mencionar los métodos que yo utilizo para la ejecución de la misión no hacen parte del trato- respondía de nuevo el chico con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, -pero con gusto puedo hacer un informe completo con cada detalle a cambio de un contrato bajo mis términos- misato no dejaba de llevarse sorpresas con el nuevo piloto, nunca nadie había encarado a gendo ikari de esta forma y mucho menos imponerse ante el, ¿realmente el es shinji ikari? En si informe habían dicho que él era un chico tímido que desconfiaba de todo el mundo.

-¿cuáles son sus condiciones tercer elegido?- pregunto el comandante después de un tiempo, en su habitual compostura.

-hace rato cuando le mencione a la mayor mi idea de vivir solo, se alteró exponiendo algunas molestias personales sobre el asunto y como solución decidió que lo más conveniente era irme a mudar con ella, esa es una condición-

-entendido, aceptada-

-también teniendo en cuenta esto ella me conto que vive en un apartamento pequeño, no puedo vivir en un espacio así de reducido, por ende otra condición será la reasignación de la mayor a un lugar mas amplio y cómodo-

-entendido- respondía gendo al instante sin mayor molestia ante las condiciones

-también no tengo muchas cosas personales ni mucha ropa, gracias a que me dejaste con unos desgraciados, así que otra condición será una buena paga a cambio de mis servicios, en estos incluiré informes detallados de cada paso del proceso de eliminación, ah y claro, también quiero que aumenten la paga de la mayor-

-entendido piloto ikari, ¿alguna cosa más?- pregunto el comandante, seguramente siendo el, aceptaría todas estas condiciones creyendo que no eran más que un capricho de un niño resentido, esta posición era favorable para el shinigami.

-sí, una última, toda la información que brindare, estarán en mis informes, así que no aceptare que me hagan interrogatorios o si quiera preguntas casuales sobre mis métodos, si eso llega a ocurrir, no volveré a generar ningún informe inclusive si con esto, dejo de ser un piloto- esta última condición tomo por sorpresa al comandante, -_definitivamente me dará dolores de cabeza, pero tengo que saber lo más que pueda de el para ver si es una amenaza a mi escenario- _ la sala se llenó de un silencio el cual podría haber afectado a una persona nerviosa, solo hizo falta un susurro para terminar con este enfrentamiento.

-entendido, puede retirarse piloto-

* * *

No había sido un mal primer día para el tercer elegido, había identificado una de las raíces del problema de su dimensión nativa, también descubrió como podría hacerle frente a la amenaza sin revelar la verdadera naturaleza de las habilidades, había conseguido trabajo con buena paga y viviría en un apartamento con una hermosa mujer ¿Qué más se podía pedir en su primer dia? Por su parte la mayor aunque bastante agradecida, sospechaba bastante del nuevo personaje, no se parecía nada a la persona indicada en el informe, además de que sus métodos utilizados para enfrentar al ángel no eran cosas que podían realizar los humanos, por ahora no diría nada, esperaría a que la verdad se revelara un poco con el tiempo, por otra parte, nadie saldría lastimado por disfrutar de los nuevos beneficios obtenidos por su nuevo compañero de residencia

-eehhh gracias por el nuevo apartamento y el aumento shinji-kun- decía algo apenada la peli morada mientras acomodaba las cajas de la mudanza a su nuevo hogar el cual era casi el triple de grande respecto al anterior.

-no pasa nada señorita katsuragi, ust quiso ayudarme sin condición alguna cuando le mencione sobre mi plan para vivir solo sin saber bien como hacer eso, (gran mentira), además de haberme rescatado esta mañana del ataque del ángel, así que para mí es un gusto poder darle un pequeño empuje en agradecimiento- la mayor no sabía cómo definir a la persona frente a el, al principio por todo lo que observo en la mañana creyó que era una persona odiosa y arrogante, pero ahora esa misma persona, le estaba brindando una sonrisa sincera, al parecer estaba disfrutando de la compañía de la mayor y no parecía mentir con respecto a lo que había dicho, definitivamente este chico es un misterio.

-por favor, solo dime misato- atino a decir algo apenada

Las horas seguían avanzando y ya había caído la noche sobre el nuevo hogar del shinigami sustituto, misato ya se encontraba en paños menores mientras tomaba sus cervezas al mismo tiempo que hacia los informes que tenía que entregar a NERV con respecto a la batalla contra el ángel, shinji podía ser un shinigami experimentado así mismo como un pensador de gran calibre, pero también era un adolecente en crecimiento por lo cual el ver a la mayor con esa ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación hacia que él tuviera una leve hemorragia nasal, la cual el no se dignó a mostrar encerrándose en su nueva habitación, el lugar donde dormiría ahora era una habitacion bastante amplia con una buena vista hacia la ciudad, pero el chico no tenía nada con que llenarla, en su equipaje solo estaba la bolsa con viejas ropas que tenía su alma mod además de un diskman el cual solo tenía opera clásica.

-dios, ¿de verda mi vida hubiera sido asi de miserable de haberme quedado en este lugar?- se decía el shinigami con algo de terror en sus palabras.

Cuando noto que el panorama era seguro y que misato no podia darse cuenta, shinji saco su llave a la habitación alterna en la cual tenía los regalos de todos sus amigos y maestros, con cuidado y con cariño saco varios de estos regalos para poder disfrutarlos un rato, entre ellos estaba el bento que le había regalado orihime, también su reproductor de música y la cadena que tenia la moneda del abuelo de sado, con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a comer, o bueno, hizo el intento al darse cuenta de lo que estaba comiendo

-¡rayos, no sé cómo orihime puede creer que esto es apto para el consumo humano!- exclamo el chico mientras alejaba el bento de su vista, el recordó que le dijo a ella que su comida era deliciosa, pero lo hizo por no herir sus sentimientos, realmente había sido un esfuerzo más grande poder pasar el bocado que había dado para satisfacerla que todo su entrenamiento junto.

La noche se hacia mas profunda y ya el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, misato finalmente estaba durmiendo profundamente, los devastadores ronquidos los cuales podían intimidar el alma del ser humano mucho mas que el rugir de un hollow hambriento lo confirmaba, shini por otra parte estaba recostado en una pradera cercana a su nuevo hogar, su tutora legal le habia dicho que el tendría que asistir a la escuela como una fachada, pero a el realmente no le hacia mucha ilusión la idea, si bien en el seireitei habia sido entrenado dia y noche, algunos de los tenientes sacaban tiempo para educarlo, sabían que solo convertirlo en un guerrero sin habilidades sociales ni conocimientos no traería nada positivo al pequeño, por el momento decidio dejar todos sus pensamientos de lado escuchando la canción que estaba escuchando en el tren, definitivamente la letra era muy acorde a la situación.

-_Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine The story is just beginning, I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets And now I see the world through diamond eyes-_

Ya habiendo pasado una hora meditando en el exterior recordó los detalles de su pelea de esa tarde, ¿cómo fue que sus poderes se activaron sin entrar a su forma espiritual? Bueno solo habían dos seres que podían responder a estas preguntas, concentrándose un poco shinji logro la misma hazaña que esa tarde, activo sus poderes sin tener que entrar a su forma espiritual, sin prestarle mayor atención a este detalle, puso su zampakuto entre sus piernas y comenzó a meditar, necesitaba hablar con el espíritu que se había llamado a si mismo ángelus, vaya ironía, utilizar a ángelus para asesinar angeles, sin demorar mucho ya estaba en su pradera la cual la única diferencia con veces anteriores era un pequeño árbol que comenzaba a crecer.

-_bienvenido seas shinji, ¿que necesitas de nosotras en estos momentos?-_ no demoraron en hacer su aparición ambos espiritus.

-nunca antes había tenido un control de mis habilidades tan grande como hoy, y parece que tiene que ver con el haber montado a esa cosa, ¿la verdad de la que ustedes tanto hablan tiene que ver con ella?-

-_ciertamente así es, pero no es en si lo que realmente tienes que averiguar, tu nuevo control sobre tus habilidades, es algo que te otorgamos dentro de los límites de poder que te permitimos- _respondia la sombra igual de esotérica como siempre

-entiendo eso, otra cosa, yo he decidido proteger, ese es el termino de nuestro contrato y de mi poder, por ende no dudare en alzar mis poderes para defender a quienes lo necesiten pero, sé que ustedes no quieren que yo sea un súper héroe, ¿ustedes que quieren que yo proteja en particular?- pregunto el shinigami a los espíritus la cual una de ellas se quedó pensando por un rato, con esto noto que su mano izquierda comenzaba a arder con fuerza.

-_yo quiero que protejas a la persona más importante para mi- _diciendo esto el angel señalo en dirección al árbol en el cual a su sombra estaba la misma niña de hace seis años, sus características eran tal como las recordaba de ese día, un cabello largo y rojizo sujeto en dos coletas, ojos azules como el cielo, los cuales tenían una mirada de desconfianza en ellos, y un pequeño vestido rojo, la visión perturbaba al shinigami

-¿otra vez ella, quien rayos es?- se preguntaba el shinigami con tono de miedo en su voz, no miedo hacia ella, sino miedo ante lo raro de la situación

-_esa joven piloto, es una verdad que tienes que averiguar tú mismo, recuerda, tu contrato conmigo es proteger a toda costa-_

-entonces la protegeré con mi vida, es una promesa- decía el shinigami sustituto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña quien comenzó a llorar y a aferrarse a el

Terminada la conversación, shinji volvió al mundo real, la luna aún se alzaba en el cielo, toda la charla lo había agotado más que la batalla, así que simplemente decidió volver a su hogar en un rápido paso flash.

* * *

En algún lugar de Alemania una joven pelirroja de gran belleza no podía conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas siempre la acechaban pero esa noche el temor era más fuerte, tal vez el estar tanto tiempo en soledad realmente era un castigo abrumador, tristemente era un castigo que le había impuesto su orgullo cegador.

-me siento sola, pero debe ser así, no necesito de nadie más, yo me valgo de mi misma- se decía a si mismo como un mantra durante todas las noches, quizás esa era la única salida personal que habia encontrado, pretender que el poder, la fama y la gloria era lo único que necesitaba la había aislado del resto del mundo, sus mantras fueron cortados por lo que sintió fue una horrible quemadura en su muñeca izquierda, ante el susto solo atino a enojarse.

-sheist ,¿pero qué es lo que me acaba de pasar? Decía ella revisándose la muñeca en la cual no tenía ninguna marca visible, pero el ardor era evidente, sin darse cuenta por el dolor, ella había dejado su habitación y se encontraba en una pradera inmensa en la cual habían tres sombras azules, dos de ellas hablando con una un poco más pequeña, la sombra mencionada observaba en dirección hacia un árbol donde estaba…. Ella? Se reconoció a si misma debajo de ese árbol, esa pequeña niña la cual recién estaba entendiendo el dolor que podía propiciar el mundo.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla bizarra es esta?- quería gritar pero esa frase solo se quedó en sus pensamientos, su voz no se oía en ese lugar.

-_entonces la protegeré con mi vida, es una promesa- _dijo la sombra quien inmediatamente fue a consentir a la pequeña asuka, su versión mayor no podía entender lo que estaba viendo, como fue que la pequeña se arrojó a abrazarlo como si fuera su mama o alguien parecido. Antes de poder intentar gritar de nuevo, se encontraba otra vez en su habitación, la quemadura ya no se sentía.

-¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?- fue lo que atino a decir bastante confundida, volviendo a recostarse en su cama aquella imagen la había tocado.

-ojala alguien me hubiera protegido asi- murmuro antes de caer dormida profundamente-

**bueno fin del capitulo 4 y este empezo lleno de accion, como debería ser, la crianza de shinji a manos de la dimension de los personajes de bleach formaron a un joven confiado y seguro de si mismo, esto definitivamente sera un obstaculo para el buen gendo ikari, pero sera algo bastante interesante para este fic.**

**algunos no tienen conocimientos completos sobre las habilidades que se mencionan en este fanfic con respecto a bleach asi que ahora aqui dare un resumen de lo que ocurre**

**-NEGACION: es un recurso defensivo de los menos para rescatar a sus aliados en momentos de peligro, es un rayo de luz dorada el cual al cubrir a su objetivo, lo vuelve completamente invulnerable, esta habilidad fue vista cuando aizen, gin y tousen fueron rodeados por los demás capitanes de la sociedad de almas, gracias a esto escaparon exitosamente**

**-SHUMPO O PASO FLASH: es una de las cuatro habilidades shinigamis y se refiere a su trabajo de pies, esta permite al usuario moverse a una velocidad mayor a la de un rayo, utilizada por todo aqueel que tenga poderes shinigami.**

**-HADO #73, SOREN SOKATSUI: hado signigica camino de la destruccion, tambien es una de las habilidades shinigamis la cual permite convertir su energia espiritual en rayos de energia, esta fue bien descrita en el capitulo, esta tecnica fue utilizada a manos de rukia kuchiki aaroniero**

**gracias por haber leido este fanfic, su apoyo es crucial para el crecimiento de esta historia, ah y por cierto IMPORTANTE: BUSCO GENTE QUE ME HAGA DE PRE-LECTORES PARA PODER CORREGIR CIERTOS PROBLEMAS DE REDACCION QUE TENGO, LA CONDICION PARA SERLO ES QUE SE HAGA SEGUIDOR DE LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN LA REGISTRE COMO FAVORITA, Y ME AVISE POR INBOX**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS**


	5. daños colaterales

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno parece que mi fanfic esta perdiendo poder, solo un nuevo review, aunque bueno, hay un nuevo seguidor asi que eso compensa un poco las cosas T_T T_T T_t**

**al anónimo que envió el review, obviamente a mi me gustaria que shinji simplemente sacara su zampakuto y le arrancara la cabeza al comandante y asi terminar con la amenaza real del tercer impacto (creo que podria hacer un especial sobre eso) pero no cuadraría con el hilo de la trama actual, pues la diferencia entre el shinji de la serie con este, es la influencia de ichigo, si bien ahora es un joven confiado y obstinado, la trama realmente no va a cambiar mucho, o si? (musica de suspenso)**

_«Señor, nosotros lo vemos a usted como uno miraría a un pavoreal, una mirada que se acerca a la adoración, anticipación y algo parecido al terror sin fin» _

**capitulo 5: daños colaterales**

La vida en la nueva residencia katsuragi/ ikari era bastante apacible, para el chico quien vivió la mayor parte consiente de su vida de enfrentamiento en enfrentamiento, ahora un nuevo reto personal se le presentaba, uno que nunca antes creyó tener, hacer de la persona madura de su hogar, si bien la mayor daba presencia de ser una mujer bastante elegante y refinada cuando estaba presente en las instalaciones de NERV, en casa era tan desordenada como una niña de 11 años, la agradable apariencia que tenía la casa después de la mudanza, se perdió a los dos días de estar viviendo ahí entre un desorden de latas de cervezas y cajas de pizza, shinji consiente de que su compañera de piso no tenía las mas mínimas habilidades culinarias, decidió tomar el papel de cocinero del hogar, y no era que cocinara nada mal, aunque su vida se había centrado en hacerse más y más fuerte, por alguna razón el arte de la cocina siempre fue algo que el no descuido desde el momento que lo descubrió, pero aun con la comida del cocinero de 14 años, la mayor compraba pizzas para finalmente satisfacer su voraz apetito, en una semana shinji miraba aterrado que no importara cuanta comida el cocinara, ella siempre terminaba pidiendo un poco más –_rayos, ella bien podría tener de que hablar con orihime-_.

Por otra parte la mayor comenzó a tomarle afecto al chico, ya que aun después de su peligrosa primera impresión, él se levantaba bastante temprano a organizar la casa, y a preparar la comida de ambos, cuando misato se levantaba semi inconsciente caminando como un zombi hacia la cocina en un acto reflejo memorizado por su cuerpo para llegar la cerveza, shinji con gusto se la ofrecía con un muy cortes buenos días, a lo único que el shinigami no se había acostumbrado era a ver como un pingüino se levantaba casi al mismo tiempo que el para beber también una lata de cerveza, ichigo le había contado de kon a él en varias ocasiones, pero ante lo que sus ojos se vieron esa vez se comenzó a cuestionar que era más raro, un alma mod pervertida encerrada en un león de peluche, o un pingüino alcohólico con la misma capacidad de raciocinio de una persona.

* * *

El sol ya brillaba por las ventanas del apartamento de ambos funcionarios de NERV, shinji , misato y pen-pen estaban desayunando para que la mayor pudiera irse a su trabajo, mientras shinji tenía que asistir a su primer día de clase en ese día.

-shinji, recuerda que si bien esto es una fachada de la organización, espero que rindas adecuadamente en la escuela- le decía misato aconsejándolo como lo haría una madre.

-lo se misato, aunque realmente no me hace mucha ilusión- contestaba el shinigami de forma desinteresada, -después de todo, nunca he asistido a una escuela-

-¿nunca fuiste a la escuela? ¿Entonces qué hiciste todo este tiempo señorito?- decía la mayor en plan de regaño, curiosamente bajo un poco el tono al notar que el chico seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-ya viste que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo- la mayor entendió el mensaje del chico, si bien el no le había contado mucho de su vida, aflojo lo suficiente para confiarle que el había sido entrenado desde que tenía memoria, la mayor no le creía mucho, pues ella tenía cintas de seguridad que mostraban al chico estudiando en su antiguo hogar, ante esto el shinigami solo suspiraba y le decía que dejara así, que sería mejor que no le creyera, la mayor no sabía que pensar del misterio que era su nuevo amigo.

-¿pero entonces no tienes conocimientos básicos como leer y escribir?- le pregunto la mayor con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, quería ver que le respondía el chico, el en respuesta tomo un sorbo de su taza de café.

-la gente que me entreno también me educo, tengo conocimientos en física avanzada y química aplicada, ellos me decían que alguien que sea músculos sin cerebro sería un simple desastre, y yo les creía, después de todo donde yo vivía había un caso que era prueba fehaciente de ello- respondió el shinigami mientras recordaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando el capitán mayuri le paso un lápiz, un papel y una calculadora a zaraki kenpachi, quien dos minutos después enloqueció y destruyo parte del laboratorio del científico, misato no entendía la sonrisa del rostro en la cara de shinji.

-bueno, digamos que te creo, es hora que te vayas shinji- ordeno la mayor en tono burlesco, este se disponía a retirarse de su hogar, cuando tropezó con el pingüino y se rego lo que quedaba de su café en su camisa, la cual se manchó completamente , misato se disponía a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él se incorporó rápidamente como si nada.

-disculpa eso misato, creo que fue algo vergonzoso,- se disculpó el shinigami mientas se quitaba su camisa dejando ver un cuerpo bien entrenado, pero más que su cuerpo, lo que congelo cualquier reacción de la mayor, fue ver la enorme cicatriz que tenía su protegido la cual iba desde el hombro derecho hasta su estómago, ella alarmada iba a preguntar cuando se hizo esa herida, pero fue silenciada antes de poder hablar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, shinji había sacado una extraña llave y la incrusto en el aire, inmediatamente se abrió una puerta dejando ver una especie bodega bastante amplia, el shinigami entro y saco otra camisa del colegio, y de paso también la bufanda del clan kuchiki que le había regalado byakuya.

-bueno, me retiro, deséame suerte en mi primer día- se despedía shinji pasando por el lado de la anonadada mayor, cuando se encontró en la puerta, volteo a mirar hacia ella con una mirada fría

-esto queda entre ambos- finalmente se había ido, la mayor no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, definitivamente eso no era normal en ningún sentido, pero la parálisis de la sorpresa no la dejo ir en busca del piloto para que le diera las respuestas que quería.

* * *

El shinigami sustituto ya había ido a la escuela de esa dimensión en otras ocasiones, para poder escudriñar bien su ubicación e instalaciones, pero más que ello, porque era la primera escuela a la que el asistia, asi que se sentía nervioso. Cuando entro en el aula , la vista que presencio le agrado bastante, pues habían varios niños al igual que el quienes discutían en los pupitres de sus compañeros de forma bastante agradable, aunque pararon de lleno a notar al nuevo estudiante, con esta reacción en el rostro del shinigami se hizo una mueca de nerviosismo, si bien en el seireitei el había sido bastante celebrado por cientos de shinigamis, el tener tantas miradas examinando cada detalle de él, lo ponía blanco del susto. Pasaron unos minutos y la clase ya estaba empezando, como él era nuevo, tendría que presentarse formalmente ante todo el público.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es shinji ikari- dijo con un tono de voz que contrasto con el terror que había tenido hace un rato, su voz decidida, mirada fuerte y porte ejemplar adornado por una fina bufanda blanca, había encantado a muchas de sus compañeras de clase.

-un gusto para nosotros también señor ikari, por favor tome asiento- ya en su puesto, shinji volteo a observar en dirección a la que el reconoció como su compañera herida en combate, la misma peli azul que hace una semana estaba moribunda, ahora estaba ahí, sentada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, simplemente mirando a la ventana, los susurros en el salón no se hicieron esperar, por mas que las chicas estuvieran maravilladas con su nuevo compañero, varios comenzaron a cuestionar porque había llegado un nuevo alumno, y lo hacía más sospechoso que hubiera sido después del ataque de ambos monstruos los cuales arrasaron parte de la ciudad.

-_esto es más fácil de lo que imagine-_ se decía el shinigami mientras respondía los ejercicios matemáticos impuestos por el profesor, el temía que no pudiera manejar la escuela, por varios temores que le había infundido el creer que el no había estado en una, pero definitivamente se había equivocado. su pequeño descanso mental fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta del salón abriéndose esto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-touji, por fin volviste- decía alegre un joven pelicrespo con gafas.

-si, finalmente me confirmaron que mi hermana esta fuera de peligro, maldita sea, esas cosas por poco matan a mi hermanita, quisiera masacrar a golpes al idiota que nos puso en peligro asi, por su culpa gran parte del salón se ha ido.

-oye a todas estas, mira que llego un chico nuevo, por su repentina aparición poco después de que ataco el ángel, algunos rumores dicen que el es el piloto del robot que lo combatió.

La clase seguía avanzando de la forma más casual y común, el shinigami sustituto habia resuelto todos los ejercicios y ahora se encontraba escuchando música tranquilo, su paz mental fue interrumpida por un mensaje que le llego al computador.

Chica1: eres el piloto del robot de hace una semana? ante esta pregunta el shinigami decidió que lo mejor era evitar mentir, pudiera que se presentaran situaciones en las que el tuviera que salir de clase para pelear, así que estar cubierto por eso era la mejor opción.

Kon: si, yo soy el piloto del evangelion 01, inmediatamente dio enter, todo el salón se levantó de golpe de sus sillas y lo rodearon para hacerle preguntas, las cuales el no respondió ninguna, o al menos no ninguna que comprometiera información de la organización o de si mismo, todos los alumnos estaban fascinados con su nuevo compañero, excepto uno quien lo miraba con cierto desprecio.

* * *

-maldito, realmente tu manejabas esa cosa- grito el enojado deportista, ya era hora del descanso, oportunidad la cual aprovecho touji para confrontar al piloto.

-si, de no haberlo hecho todos hubiéramos muerto- contesto secamente el shinigami respondiendo a la mirada del deportista con una igualmente fría, esto desespero el peli negro quien lanzo un gancho directo a la cara del shinigami, quien no lo esquivo ni hizo nada para evitarlo recibiendo de lleno el golpe en su rostro, esto impacto al deportista.

-mi intención no era que tu hermana saliera lastimada, obviamente mi objetivo al montar a ese maldito demonio es proteger la mayor cantidad de vidas humanas, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a haber daños colaterales, personalmente visitare a tu hermana y me disculpare con ella, pero no me disculpare por pilotear el eva- respondía el shinigami quien no se había inmutado ante el golpe de su contendiente, lo único que evidenciaba el daño, era el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio

-una emergencia en nerv, tenemos que irnos- dijo apresurada la piloto rey ayanami quien saco a shinji de su pelea para llevárselo directamente a cumplir su misión

* * *

La escena era la misma que hacía una semana, el abandonando la seguridad del elevador con su evangelion preparado para el combate, cuando salió, frente a el se encontraba una extraña figura la cual era una especia de manta ralla morada voladora de la cual tenía dos tentáculos luminosos bailando alrededor de ella, la parte de atrás de su cuerpo estaba conformado por un cilindro morado con varias patas afiladas.

-no estoy de humor para tolerar a este miserable en estos momentos- se decía a si mismo el shinigami mientras esperaba las órdenes del comando central.

-shinji, la sincronización con tu eva está al 50%- escucho decir a la mayor.

-es verdad, mejor me preparo- terminando de decir esto concentro su energía espiritual y de nuevo tanto el como el eva cambiaron sus apariencias físicas. Los cambios se hicieron también evidentes en las cifras.

-shinji no que como lo haces precisamente, pero de nuevo tu sincronización subió al 90%- esta vez quien hablaba era la doctora ritsuko. –ya conoces tus ordenes generales, elimina al ángel de la forma más efectiva posible.

-entendido, esta vez no seré tan blando - al terminar de decir esto, shinji desenvaino la zampakuto de su eva, y se arrojó al ataque corriendo directamente hacia el enemigo, este también aumento su paso , al momento de colisionar shinji se preparaba para estocar a su enemigo y destruirlo de un solo golpe, para su mala fortuna los tentáculos de energía del ángel lo hicieron retroceder.

-vaya, parece que tienes lo tuyo para distraerme un rato- decía algo contento el shinigami, quizás hoy encontró a la criatura que lo distraería de sus problemas por unos cinco minutos, al incorporarse de nuevo, se arrojó con todo su peso hacia el monstruo comenzando un intercambio de cortes los cuales iban destrozando partes de los edificios de la ciudad, al darse cuenta de esto shinji recordó su pelea de esta mañana y se congelo ante la idea de lastimar a la gente de la ciudad por pelear con esa cosa, esta pequeña apertura psicológica fue aprovechada por el ángel quien atrapo la pierna y un brazo del eva.

-mierda- fue lo único que atino a decir shinji antes de ser arrojados varios cientos de metros hacia las montañas

* * *

En las montañas había dos estudiantes quienes se movían cuidadosamente mientras observaban el feroz intercambio de golpes del ángel y del robot a lo largo de toda la ciudad, mientras en el rostro del deportista se formaba una mueca de preocupación, en la del peli crespo se había formado una enorme sonrisa.

-dime de nuevo por que estamos haciendo esto kensuke- preguntaba enojado el deportista mientras veía como su amigo, filmaba la pelea con una gran emoción

-¿bromeas verdad? ¿Qué tan seguido se puede presenciar una pelea de esas dimensiones?- contestaba el peli crespo quien no perdía detalle alguno de la batalla.

-no importa si es emocionante o no hermano, este lugar es bastante peligroso- decía el deportista, sabía que estar en ese lugar podría ser la muerte en caso de que comenzaran a haber disparos.

-relájate touji, mira, estamos mínimo a uno kilómetros de la pelea, aquí nada nos alcanzara- al terminar su frase como habiendo invocado una maldición, el ángel atrapo al robot bio orgánico y lo arrojo en dirección a ellos, cayendo a unos escasos metros al lado, los jóvenes habían quedado en shock ante el estruendo y el terror de estar en la zona peligrosa de la batalla.

-ahora si maldito, estoy bastante molesto- gruñía el piloto mientras se levantaba de la montaña, o al menos lo intentaba pues ya estaba ahí el ángel atacando con una rápida e imparable cantidad de latigazos energéticos los cuales estaban quemando la armadura del robot.

-bueno hasta aquí llego este juego, ¡PROTEGELOS A TODOS AN…!- fue interrumpido al ver que en una parte de la pantalla, estaban los dos jóvenes que el reconocía de su clase. –mierda, no puedo liberar mi zampakuto aquí, si lo hago puede que los incinere- gritaba enojado, en la sala de control reconocieron el por qué el piloto se había resignado a solo defenderse

-mayor, hay dos civiles en la zona de batalla- reportaba maya con cierto rostro de preocupación

-mierda, esos son alumnos de la escuela de shinji ¿Qué hacen ahí?-, ella ya se estaba preparando a dar la orden de dejar entrar a los civiles al eva cuando vio que habían aparecido otras dos personas de las cuales una se había alzado a ambos niños al hombro y había desaparecido como un destello, mientras que la otra hacia una pose señalando con ambas manos al robot.

-¿y ahora que se supone que está ocurriendo aquí?- cuestionaba la mayor, en solo una semana se había llevado las sorpresas más bizarras de toda su vida.

* * *

Shinji se encontraba soportando aun el castigo del ángel, su mente procesaba información a todo lo que daba ya que su predicamento era bastante serio, si se defendía y acababa con el ángel con su zampakuto, era muy probable que los dos jóvenes murieran incinerados, pero si no hacía algo rápido, el mismo acabaría muerto sin poder haber descubierto nada de lo que ocurría en su casa. Cuando volteo a mirar a sus compañeros, noto que con ellos habían otras dos sombras más.

-joder, lo que me faltaba, dos civiles más implicados- se lamentaba mientras forcejeaba sujetando los tentáculos del ángel quien ya había atravesado la armadura de los guantes, para su asombro y alivio una de las sombras se llevó a sus dos amigos, distraído por la calmante escena, no noto que el ángel se había liberado de su agarre y se dirigía a ensartar su tentáculo directamente en su cabeza. Curiosamente ese golpe nunca llego, puesto que había un escudo naranja de enormes proporciones protegiéndolo, shinji no podía digerir la escena aun, pero vio esto como la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-muy bien bastardo, me hiciste sufrir un buen rato, creo que es hora de devolverte el favor- diciendo esto shinji pateo lo que parecía el estómago del ángel fuertemente despidiéndolo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cuando el ángel aún se encontraba en el aire el shinigami aprovecho para incorporarse de nuevo en una pose de batalla y se dirigió corriendo a la ciudad, donde había aterrizado su enemigo.

-¡PROTEGELOS A TODOS, ANGELUS!- con este grito unas llamas grises envolvieron al eva quien al salir de ellas estaba empuñando ahora dos espadas gigantescas las cuales en su mango tenían una cadena que se ataba en las muñecas del robot generando una quemadura de gran tamaño.

-comandante, una fuente de calor extremadamente alta está saliendo del eva, además esta misma parece estar quemando el sector de las muñecas- informaba hyuga .

-debemos hacer algo, esto puede comprometer seriamente la vi…- protestaba maya, pero fue interrumpida por el intercomunicador del eva.

-no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien, con esto mi victoria ha sido asegurada- ante esta afirmación todos en la sala decidieron creer lo que había dicho el piloto, con el, ya no había lugar para las sorpresas.

En el campo de batalla shinji se dirigía a toda máquina contra el ángel quien de nuevo empezó con un feroz ataque, pero este ceso tan rápido como el shinigami agito sus espadas para cortar ambos tentáculos, sin nada que lo defendiera el ángel fue embestido por la funesta masa de poder que era el eva en esos momentos arrastrándolo de nuevo fuera de la ciudad, con una mano el robot agarro y aplasto lo que parecía la cabeza del monstruo y con la otra comenzó a apuñalar salvajemente el interior del ángel con una ira y una sed que jamás había sido vista antes por nadie en la sala de comando, todos estaban absortos viendo como una salvaje sonrisa se había formado en el piloto, la escena fue detenida momentáneamente por dos tentáculos que atravesaron el estómago y el pecho del robot, el escupitajo de sangre no se hizo esperar por parte del shinigami

-esto es grave, con su sincronización tan alta, ese debió haber sido una herida profunda para el tercer elegido- decía preocupada la doctora akagi. Para sorpresa de todos, el eva siguió con su frenético ataque, hasta que se oyó que se quebró algo cristalino, el cuerpo del ángel había cedido finalmente, el robot mientras tanto había caído al suelo mientras su enter plug era despedido de la criatura.

-rápido, envíen a los paramédicos, la vida del piloto corre grave riesgo- gritaba misato mientras se quitaba el intercomunicador y salía corriendo de la sala, con intención de ir hacia donde estaba su herido compañero de piso, gendo quien observaba la escena también emitió una orden.

-envíen un equipo para recuperar el cuerpo del ángel, nos puede ser bastante útil-

* * *

En algún lugar de las montañas el tercer elegido había salido del enter plug, caminaba por el lugar buscando donde poder apoyarse o donde hubiera alguien, la herida del eva había sido transferida directamente a su cuerpo, tanto su estómago como su pecho tenían un agujero por donde había entrado los tentáculos del eva.

-mierda, no se cómo es que el señor zaraki puede pelear de esta forma y aparentar que no recibe daño- protestaba el shinigami quien ya totalmente agotado se posó en un árbol y comenzó su tratamiento curativo.

-uggg, no soy muy bueno en técnicas de curación- se decía a si mismo ya que su habilidad como el mismo lo decía, no alcanzaba para reparar el daño a tiempo, mientras perdía la conciencia noto como una sombra llego corriendo a el y de esta salieron dos destellos los cuales lo cubrieron en un resplandor naranja.

-_vaya shinji, definitivamente no tuviste una batalla fácil- _decían dos voces al unísono, obviamente el las reconocía, pero no podía ver nada más que oscuridad.

- lo sé, pero miren, evite que dos personas que conozco fueran heridas, pero creo que puedo haber herido a mas, ¿Cómo puedo luchar si el campo de batalla está lleno de personas inocentes- protestaba el piloto shinigami mientras sentía que una lagrima corría por su rostro.

-_siempre habrán bajas en el campo de batalla, pero si no estás tu entre los enemigos de la ciudad y esta las perdidas serian incontables, y si te preocupan los heridos inocentes, siempre puedes hacer algo por ellos- _continuaban las sombras con un tono de comprensión en su voz

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ellos?- pregunto sintiendo que se estaba desapareciendo de ese lugar interno

-_vivir, para poder protegerlos a ellos y sus familias-_ con esto último el shinigami volvió a la realidad, despertando de golpe en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hospital.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- decía confundido el shinigami, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, recordó la pelea y el resultado de esta, poniéndose blanco se levantó la bata y observo que solo tenía vendajes, pero no tenía las perforaciones de los ataques.

-veo que ya despertaste- decía la mayor katsuragi quien estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que reflejaba alivio, tranquilamente se levantó del marco y se sentó en la cama del shinigami sustituto. – te encontramos inconsciente en la montaña, por más increíble que parezca, aun con tu enorme rango de sincronización, no se te fue encontrada ninguna herida, estuviste internado aquí por el estrés psicológico que pasaste- esto le dio un poco de paz al tercer elegido, pero mientras mas se relajaba mas recordaba de la batalla.

-¿dónde están touji y kensuke?- pregunto alarmado recordando que ellos estaban donde el había sido herido. En esta parte la mayor puso un rostro sin expresiones, como si la pregunta le hubiera disgustado.

-en el lugar aparecieron dos personas mas, uno se llevo a tus amigos y ahora están en sus respectivos hogares sin recordar nada, la otra fue en tu dirección apenas saliste del enter plug- con esto shinji se hizo a una pequeña idea de quienes podían haber sido los dos personajes misteriosos, el solo conocía a una persona que podía crear un escudo y al mismo tiempo curar emitiendo un aura de color naranja.

-shinji yo, por ahora he decidido creer en lo que dices, en esta sola semana muchas cosas han pasado que no tienen explicación, y con lo de esta mañana, termine de hacerme a la idea de que algo está ocurriendo fuera de los Ángeles, y que tu eres uno de los implicados, no te venderé ni a NERV ni a tu padre, pero a cambio quiero que me tengas confianza y me cuentes toda la verdad un día de estos- decía misato caris baja, ella se encontraba en una posición vulnerable al ver que estaba involucrada en un escenario fuera de su conocimiento.

-te contare todo apenas lleguemos a la casa, a cambio de que esto solo se quede entre nosotros- respondió shinji también caris bajo.

-gracias shinji- atino a responder la mayor con un toque de dulzura

* * *

En las oficinas de NERV se encontraba el comandante y la doctora akagi revisando unos documentos y unas cintas de seguridad de la batalla contra el tercer ángel.

-señor, la información brindada por el tercer elegido no tiene conexión o implicación con cualquier información que tengamos, también para complicar las cosas utiliza un léxico el cual no podemos analizar en nuestra base de datos.

"_entendiendo que utilizar mi shumpo sería algo efectivo si no estuviera ese campo AT, procedí a utilizar un hado para poder eliminar esta barrera del monstruo y poder continuar con mi ataque-,_-este informe no tiene sentido señor, shinji ikari está jugando con nosotros-

-examine cuidadosamente ese informe doctora, puede que el tercer elegido nos esté tomando por tontos, pero todo lo que dice ese documento esta corroborado por las grabaciones y los videos, obviamente no nos dirá nada directamente, pero puede que sus "informes" nos puedan ser útiles en algún punto- contesto gendo en su típico tono inexpresivo

-entendido señor- archivare esto inmediatamente.

* * *

-Durante el tiempo transcurrido con la onceava división aprendí la técnica con la cual destruí el campo AT, del tercer ángel, esa técnica la aprendí con la teniente de ese escuadrón quien también es la mejor amiga de…- habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas desde que shinji y misato habían vuelto del hospital y como había prometido, el comenzó a contarle su historia desde el inicio, lo que fue su encuentro con su primero hollow, como fue rescatado por urahara y entrenado por ichigo, para después ser enviado con el grupo de shinigamis a su tierna edad de 8 años, cualquiera que estuviera escuchando esa historia hubiera tomado lápiz y papel, no podía ser para nada real, pero el chico debía aceptar que esa hubiera sido una buena variación de las películas de karate kid, pero misato aun sin poder utilizar todas sus facultades mentales en ellos, creía todo lo que decía el chico, no solo por lo visto en los últimos días, sino que también, porque el mismo la había invitado a pasar a su cuarto alterno y le había enseñado cada uno de sus regalos, también para probar que si tenía habilidades sobre humanas, realizo unos cuantos hados y kidos sencillos sobre pen-pen y también se dignó a alzar las pesas que le regalo el capitán kensei, unos sencillos 500kg para shinji, pero eran también 500 monstruosos kilos para la mayor.

Al terminar de contarle a la mayor la historia de su vida se formó un silencio en la casa, misato parecía estar digiriendo todo lo dicho bastante bien-

-entiendo que aún no me creas, pero esa es la verdad, no creo poder confiársela a otra persona así que por favor mantengamos esto entre nosotros- decía shinji pidiendo que el voto de confianza no fuera traicionado.

-no, si te creo, me has dado suficientes pruebas pero aún me quedan ciertas dudas, ¿Por qué fuiste llevado tú? ¿Cómo ese monstruo sabía que tú te convertirías en un piloto de una unidad evangelion?- esta pregunta por parte de la mayor tomo por sorpresa al shinigami quien llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerse esa pregunta.

-para eso volvi a este lugar, quiero saber la verdad de todas las cosas que están sucediendo aquí- respondio el shinigami en un tono confiado, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, para extrañeza de la mayor, esta sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia –parece que mi hermano finalmente esta aquí- al terminar de decir esto sonó el timbre de la puerta, al abrirla la mayor, vio a un adulto apuesto quien venía con su pareja agarrada del brazo de el, lo curioso de ambos era el color del cabello que tenían, ese color naranja no era un aspecto común en las personas, con ellos venia una joven de cabello negro en coletas quien tenía una mirada bastante tierna e inocente.

-disculpe, ¿esta es la residencia de shinji ikari?- pregunto el peli naranja a la confundida mayor, quien aunque no sabía quién era el hombre frente a ella, se estaba haciendo a la idea por lo que le habia contado su protegido. Este se posó rápidamente al lado de la mayor

-gracias por la ayuda hoy ichigo, si no hubieras intervenido, no sé cómo hubiera manejado la situación- con esto la mayor finalmente se desmayó, su cerebro no pudo procesar tanta información, ante esto los visitantes se alertaron.

-¿oye shinji esa mujer está bien? Pregunto ichigo mientras la levantaba del suelo con ayuda de su ex alumno.

-estará bien, solo esta un tanto confundida con todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero no es nada que una cerveza fría no pueda solucionar- respondió el piloto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Habia transcurrido una hora desde el humorístico encuentro, como bien habia dicho el tercer elegido, esa cerveza fría hizo volver rápidamente a la mayor a su mejor forma física y mental, la cual haría falta para conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en su sala.

-ya veo, asi que por eso decidiste contarle todo a esta dama- decía el shinigami mientras tomaba un sorbo de tinto.

-así es, es la mayor a cargo de nerv y puede que nos haga falta un contacto que nos pueda brindar información a cambio de la nuestra, esas cosas con las que he estado peleando tienen un parecido enorme a los hollows, pero su energía espiritual es muy parecida a la nuestra.- respondía el piloto mientras también le daba un sorbo a su taza de café. –por cierto, gracias orihime por curarme, de no ser por ti, probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

-jajaja no pasa nada shinji, solo hice lo único que se hacer- respondía apenada la pali naranja quien había mezclado su tinto con un sobre de salsa de tomate que ella traía, la graciosa escena fue interrumpida cuando el tercer elegido se incorporó de nuevo en el tema en cuestión.

-sensei, por que vinieron ustedes a esta dimensión, la sociedad de almas me entreno para evitar tener que enviar a sus fuerzas a este mundo- esta pregunta también cambio el estado de ánimo del shinigami sustituto

-originalmente vinimos porque ururu quería visitarte, pero mientras estabas peleando con esa cosa, elimine una horda de casi cincuenta hollows los cuales se dirigían al ascensor de donde había salido tu robot- estas palabras congelaron a todos, incluso a la mayor quien no entendía de nuevo que estaba ocurriendo, -le conté de nuestra situación al comandante y decidió enviarme a mi nada más, orihime simplemente se ofreció a acompañarme.

-entiendo, ¿asi que se quedaran por un tiempo?- pregunto dudoso el tercer elegido

-si pequeño shinji, nosotros viviremos en un cuarto alterno como el que tu tienes, asi evitaremos afectar el panorama de tu mundo- respondió orihime quien saco su llave y abrió su habitación.

-no te demores mucho charlando ichigo, recuerda que me prometiste algo- ante estas palabras el shinigami sustituto se puso rojo como un tomate, shinji no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-ichigo, ¿qué paso entre tú y orihime durante los seis años que no estuve?- pregunto el tercer elegido de forma jocosa, el shinigami sustituto trato de no dejarse llevar por el jueguito que le estaba haciendo su querido ex alumno.

-nada en especial, simplemente hace dos años que andamos de pareja, creí que rukia ya te lo habia dicho- contesto de la forma más natural posible.

-no, nunca me conto- sonrió el tercer elegido, ambos soltaron una risa la cual confundió a ambas presentes en el lugar.

-oye shinji, hay algo aun que me confunde- dijo el sninigami sustituto con un semblante bastante serio, esto alarmo al tercer elegido

-si, ¿qué ocurre sensei?- si la conversación había sido tensa hace un rato, ahora el nerviosismo en la mirada de todos era palpable.

-¿Por qué hay un pingüino bebiendo cerveza al lado mío?- esta pregunta hizo que misato y shinji cayeran de golpe al suelo

* * *

Ya el firmamento estaba adornado por las estrellas y la luna en su oscuridad mas fuerte, ya que el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, en el pequeño lugar apartado que shinji había encontrado para meditar tranquilo se encontraba tanto el cómo su amiga de la infancia.

-gracias por la visita ururu, aun con la señorita katsuragi este lugar se siente bastante solitario- decía esto el tercer elegido cortando el silencio de la noche.

-no tienes que agradecer, realmente me hiciste falta estos seis años, y solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo- respondía bastante apenada la pelinegra de mirada tierna, -acaso aun no has hecho amigos?- esta pregunta entristeció un poco al shinigami sustituto.

-soy algo popular en la escuela, pero el hecho de tener que pelear montando a ese monstruo, me vuelve un mártir para ellos, ya lastime a los familiares de algunos y eso hace que se alejen de mí, creo que es mejor que sea así- respondió el tercer elegido mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas, esta acción deprimente fue respondida con un abrazo por la espalda de parte de la joven.

-no tienes por qué entristecerte shinji, si bien hay daños colaterales en tu labor, piensa que sin ti, muchos de ellos podrían estar en peor estado, además vive diligentemente por la gente que termina herida o muerta, si no es así, ahí si habrás perdido el derecho de llamarlos amigos- decía ururu de una forma bastante cariñosa al oído del tercer elegido, gracias a esto decidió que tenía una cita importante que cumplir al día siguiente.

-gracias ururu, eres la mejor-

* * *

El ambiente de hospital jamás le agrado al shinigami sustituto, quien sentía que esos lugares eran unas prisiones más horribles que los calabozos de la sociedad de almas, pero el se encontraba ahí, sentado mirando a una pequeña niña la cual estaba durmiendo conectada a unos soportadores de vida, al mirarla no podía dejar de sentir culpa por no poder pelear el mismo de una forma que no hiriera a la gente a su alrededor, después de todo, ese era el contrato que le había brindado sus poderes.

-veo que eres un hombre de palabra- estas palabras sacaron de su letargo al shinigami sustituto, al voltear su mirada se encontró con el deportista quien aún lo miraba despectivamente.

-cómo te prometí, he venido a disculparme con ella, en el futuro hare el mayor esfuerzo posible para evitar lastimar a más personas- habiendo dicho esto, se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-yo también tengo que disculparme, si bien heriste a mi hermana ayer pude comprender lo horrible de tu labor, como te resignaste a recibir el castigo del ángel por evitar que kensuke o yo saliéramos lastimados, de verdad muchas gracias- estas palabras impactaron al shinigami

-yo me volví piloto del eva para protegerlos a todos- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-y kensuke y yo te apoyaremos hasta el final- habiendo dicho esto el deportista extendió su mano, shinji bastante por haber arreglado ese mal entendido, respondió el gesto-

-_si no vives diligentemente, no tienes derecho a decir que son tus amigos-_ estas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, no como un castigo, si no como un recordatorio que el tenía una tarea que cumplir, y no podía abandonar o sentirse triste por tener que hacerla

-gracias ururu-

**bueno fin del capitulo 5, por cierto, menti, con la aparicion de ichigo, orihime y ururu la trama definitivamente va a cambiar de maneras divertidas, muajajajaja imaginación al poder, este capitulo fue una introducción a lo que es la vida de shinji durante su instancia en su nuevo hogar, espero que haya podido ser de su agrado, si no, me gustaria que me lo informaran para poder corregirlo**

**bueno yo me alimento de sus reviews, asi que no se corten enviando sus opiniones, realmente son valiosas para mi **

**gracias por leerme**


	6. la importancia de vivir

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno mi gente, debo anunciar que me encuentro de buen humor, 10 reviews, 3 favorite y 2 follows en la primera semana de mi fic (claro que subo los capitulos cada dia por medio) aun asi no importa, esta historia esta teniendo su apoyo y eso es mas que suficiente para que yo me tome el tiempo de escribir, asi que gracias, esta historia no es para mi, es para ustedes**

**naduu: gracias por el apoyo y lo se, este crossover esta fuera de la lógica convencional, pero parece que mezclar dos animes tan distintos como son estos dos dio lugar a una bomba de sensaciones y giros bastante interesantes, así que no te preocupes, esta historia tiene aun mucho mas**

**guest del momento: jajaja fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza al incluir a ururu en el fanfic, ¿como reaccionara asuka en el momento que vea lo cercano que son ella y el shinigami sustituto? bueno con eso digo todo lo que debo decir por ahora**

_«Yo solo practico para decirte adiós»_

**la importancia de vivir**

Desde la llegada de ichigo y los demás no había ocurrido nada nuevo o interesante en tokio-3, shinji seguía asistiendo a la escuela en la cual ya se comenzaba a sentir bastante cómodo gracias a sus nuevos amigos touji y kensuke, después del encuentro en el hospital los tres habían entablado una extraña amistad, ya que mientras que kensuke se desvivía en temas militares o cualquier cosa referente a armas, touji simplemente le seguía la corriente como quien quiere salir del paso, mientras que el tercer elegido simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de ellos en total silencio, solo hablaba con ellos cuando le preguntaban cosas u ocasionalmente quería crear un tema de discusión.

Como siempre el piloto había alistado su apartamento, preparado su comida y la de misato, el recordaba como al día siguiente de haber llegado, ichigo, orihime y ururu se habían retirado a hacer sus investigaciones, desde ese día no los había visto, en fin, al terminar de desayunar finalmente se retiraba a la escuela, en compañía del par de excéntricos amigos quienes lo recogían directamente en su casa, aunque eso más bien parecía una excusa para ver a la mayor katsuragi quien ellos contemplaban como una diosa.

Sin mayor cambio, la rutina seguía completamente igual, ya solo faltaba que llegara su profesor y le diera sus clases sobre la historia del segundo impacto, que gran mentira, se decía a si mismo el shinigami sustituto quien poco a poco comenzaba a articular la información obtenida durante un tiempo, y definitivamente las cosas no podían haber sucedido como lo decía el profesor, este curiosamente nunca llego, en cambio llego alguien que el piloto no espero ver en ese lugar, aquella joven de 24 años de color naranja entraba al salón con un porte elegante y una sonrisa que iluminaba el aire que ella atravesaba, finalmente se detuvo frente al tablero y comenzó a escribir su nombre.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es inoue orihime, seré su nueva maestra- termino de presentarse con una sonrisa angelical, todos los hombres del salón estaban maravillado, una chica hermosa con un espectacular cuerpo había hecho presencia frente a ellos para decirles que ahora pasarían su tiempo con ella en vez del vejete aburrido de todas las tarde, todos celebraban en silencio la llegada de la nueva profesora, rápidamente ella seguía con su presentación hasta que guardo silencio por un momento, observando a un alumno en particular quien estaba tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-hola shinji-kun, hace una semana no te veia- estas palabras fueron suficiente para que todos los hombres se levantaran de sus asientos y formaran un circulo alrededor del piloto con un hambre de información en sus miradas.

-¿conoces a esa súper modelo shinji?- preguntaba kensuke asombrado por la revelación

-dios hermano, primero viviendo con la sensual misato katsuragi y ahora también tienes relación con la venus de milo que nos dicta clase ahora- completaba touji con una mirada de envidia en su rostro, no era el único todo el mundo veía al joven ikari con ojos llorosos.

-eehhh yo solo…ehh- trataba en un pobre intento de inventar una buena excusa para salir de la situación, decir la verdad de que ella era la novia de su hermano podía terminar de venderlo y darle algo de información a NERV, en ese momento, se sintió acorralado y asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo-

-muchachos por favor, la clase va a empezar, dejen en paz a shinji kun- exclamo la peli naranja, con su simple cantico de sirena, todo el mundo volvió a sus puestos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salvando de la boca del lobo al asustado shinigami, al menos por ahora –_me espera un horrible día-_

Ya habiendo llegado la hora del descanso, shinji decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle directamente a orihime que hacía en su escuela, asi que cuando la pudo vislumbrar en los corredores, no perdió la oportunidad.

* * *

-orihime ¿que estás haciendo aquí?- fue todo lo que pudo atinar a preguntar el joven en medio de su afán

-ehh, pues dando clases- respondió como quien no tenía idea de lo que le estaban preguntando, - tu profesor huyo después del ataque del ángel, asi que por eso estoy aquí-

-no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué viniste a dar clases aquí?, ¿Cómo conseguiste una identificación en esta dimensión?- pregunto aun mas ofuscado el joven shinigami.

-ahh eso, urahara san nos dio a los tres una falsa identidad para poder deslizarnos en este mundo sin mayor complicaciones, y decidí venir a dar clases para poder estar cerca de ti y poder actuar en caso de que surja algo inesperado- respondió la peli naranja con una sonrisa radiante en su cara, ya con esto el shinigami entendió un poco mas el panorama que se había formado en torno a el.

-¿has encontrado algo de información útil estos días?- pregunto el shinigami, al parecer el plan de urahara realmente tenía sus ventajas.

-si, mediante análisis que hicimos ichigo y yo, hemos descubierto que la presencia de los hollow no se siente por ninguna parte en ningún momento, excepto…- esto formo una expresión de duda en el rostro del shinigami-… cuando atacaron ambos ángeles- el aire en el lugar se tornó bastante frio, varias dudas surgieron en shinji al revelarse esta verdad, pero por puro instinto quizás, orihime supo exactamente que estaba pensando la versión pequeña de ichigo.

-según vimos en las grabaciones del primer ataque, tu victoria fue en extremo rápida por lo que los monstruos no pudieron intervenir con tiempo suficiente para llegar a tu ascensor, y bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que paso en el ataque del ángel de hace unos días- gracias a las acciones de ichigo aunque el chico no habría podido derrotar al ángel en forma de manta raya a tiempo, este pudo pelear con el sin tener que preocuparse por los factores externos como proteger a sus amigos o preocuparse por los hollow de cuyo momento no tenia conocimiento.

-entiendo, parece ser que el plan de los ángeles esta implícitamente ligado con el de los hollow, no podemos ignorar el que de pronto ellos dos estén trabajando juntos- analizo el shinigami sustituto frente a su "cuñada" quien también miraba caris baja algo preocupada.

-en fin, eso no importa realmente, mientras que ichigo siga evitando que avancen y yo continúe aplastando ángeles, estoy seguro que todo estará bien- exclamo esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ante este gesto, la peli naranja se sonrojo un poco, la imagen era como cuando ichigo y ella recién entraban en el mundo de las batallas, el ambiente del momento fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica.

-shinji ikari, ¿que necesita?- contesto el teléfono sin mayor demora

-shinji, ataque de un ángel, te necesitamos en la base urgente, por favor trae a rei- la voz en el teléfono era de misato quien estaba algo preocupada por la situación actual.

* * *

Mientras decencia en el ascensor para llegar a la base, el tercer elegido miraba de reojo a su compañera, como siempre con una expresión fría, sin emociones, realmente sería un gran elemento de la sociedad de almas, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como si ella realmente no estuviera ahí.

-¿ocurre algo piloto ikari?- pregunto la primera elegida con la típica frialdad que la caracterizaba

-no me pasa nada- respondió shinji con una voz igual de nula en emociones, pero en su mente daba a entender otra cosa, no podía articular como una persona que casi había muerto, quien aun en ese estado iba a ase obligada a morir en una batalla imposible de ganar, se encontraba ahí, sin una pizca de temor, odio o si quiera emoción en sus ojos, -¿ya te recuperaste completamente?-

-si, no entiendo como pero mis heridas sanaron mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente deberían, asi que por eso me presento de nuevo en la línea del deber- respondió de nuevo con su horrible voz de muñeca la cual estaba trizando los nervios del tercer elegido.

-entiendo, aun asi vas a ir a morir de nuevo por el bastardo que pensó en enviarte a una muerte segura- estas palabras del tercer elegido impulsaron una pequeña reacción en el rostro de la peli azul, aunque esta duro poco tiempo, pues casi al mismo tiempo recupero su semblante muerto de nuevo.

-¿acaso no confías en tu padre?- fue la pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso en ese lugar, definitivamente no sabía quién era más sínico, si el bastardo de su padre, o la muñeca sin alma que estaba frente a el.

-el me dejo a mi suerte cuando tenía cuatro años, durante todo ese tiempo, jamás supe nada de el, tampoco creo que el se haya interesado en saber nada de mí, y aun así, pretendió que yo obedecería sus órdenes como si nada, y al ver que eso obviamente no funcionaria, me amenazo con enviarte a una muerte segura si yo no piloteaba, no lo dude en ese instante y subí a esa maldita cosa, pero ahora veo que quizás fue una decisión equivocada, se nota que no eres más que una muñeca por obedecer ciegamente las ordenes de ese monstruo- al terminar de decir esto el ruido del descenso del ascensor fue interrumpido por lo que pareció ser el movimiento del aire respecto a un intento de cachetada que había arrojado rei ayanami contra el tercer elegido, para el este movimiento fue como si hubiera sido hecho en cámara lenta, por lo que simplemente sujeto firmemente la muñeca de la primera elegida a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-no hables asi del comandante ikari-. Fue lo que ella dijo igualmente sin pizca de emociones, quien lo diría, parece que fuera un perro entrenado.

-no eres quien para decirme eso, jamás aceptare el golpe o la crítica de alguien que al parecer no le importa su propia existencia- al terminar de decir esto, el ascensor finalmente habia llegado a su destino, el tercer elegido simplemente se limitó a soltar la muñeca de la peli azul y dirigirse a su eva.

* * *

-¡LANZAMIENTO!- con esta orden el eva morado y el eva de color blanco con azul salían a toda velocidad del geo frente para enfrentarse al enemigo de momento, shinji aún no se acostumbraba al LCL llenando cada parte de su cuerpo, el sabor a hierro que esa cosa cargaba casi se sentía igual que la sangre, pensamiento que siempre lo asqueaba cada vez que se subía a su unidad, en unos pocos minutos ya estaba de nuevo en el campo de batalla, esta vez con un refuerzo.

-piloto ikari, sus órdenes, eliminar de forma rápida y efectiva la amenaza, piloto ayanami, su objetivo será brindarle cobertura y protección a la unida 01-

-entendido- se dijo al unísono en las comunicaciones- la forma de este ángel era mas curiosa que la de los otros dos que ya habían sido eliminados, este era simplemente un octaedro cristalino de color azul, quien se dirigía volando como si fuera un ovni, inmediatamente el eva uno salio de su jaula y comenzó con su típica transformación, de nuevo el color de su armadura pasaba de ser morado a negro con franjas azules, esto significaba que shinji había activado sus habilidades de shinigami y estaba listo para la batalla, rápidamente se dirigio hacia el octaedro volador, pero cuando estaba a menos de cuatrocientos metros, comenzó el ataque del ángel el cual comenzó a disparar rayos de partículas eléctricas por una de sus caras, para el shinigami esto no fue mayor obstáculo, con su shumpo apareció unos metros al lado, para descubrir que ya otro rayo se dirigía hacia el.

-maldición- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras que seguía utilizando su paso flash para evadir cada rayo que lo atacaba, pero cada vez que aparecía de nuevo, un rayo distinto lo esperaba, haciendo que la pelea se convirtiera en un baile de luces y explosiones

-impresionante, la velocidad del ángel es casi tan alta como la de shinji- decía ritsuko analizando los datos obtenidos en el momento.

-maldición, este monstruo no me da tiempo de pensar- el ataque del ángel no solo era rápido, si no también era preciso, si no fuera por los reflejos del shinigami, desde el inicio de la batalla su corazón hubiera sido atravesado por el haz de luz destructor que lo estaba acechando.

-bueno lo mejor será formular un plan, esta cosa siempre agota buena parte de mi energía espiritual, pero creo que será suficiente para acabar con este desgraciado- así sin más, comenzó con su plan, con su paso flash se puso a una distancia donde fácilmente podría esquivar los rayos del ángel, de nuevo como la última vez, junto sus palmas con los codos extendidos, el ataque del octaedro ya venía de nuevo, pero este fue fácilmente eludido ya con el golpe del ángel esquivado, podía proseguir a ejecutar su plan.

-bakudo #99 ¡KIN!- al terminar de pronunciar esto, varias tiras de tela negra amarraron rápidamente al ángel y lo arrastraron a caer al suelo, por un momento sus ataques cesaron, -oh no, no creas que termine aquí maldito monstruo- esta vez separo las palmas de sus manos y las puso con firmeza en el suelo-lo que viene ahora es mas divertido-

-tela vacilante- con esta simple frase, ahora sobre el ángel se alzaban unas frazadas blancas las cuales lo envolvieron firmemente, tapando todas sus caras.

-cientos de centellas enlazadas- con esta segunda frase varias hojas afiladas cayeron desde el cielo y se incrustaron con ferocidad en el ángel, este libero un grito atronador que se escuchó en toda tokio-3

-gran sello de las prohibiciones, ¡BAKUDO # 99,¡BANKIN!- con este último canto un enorme cubo metálico de color negro cayó sobre el ángel haciendo que la energía espiritual de este se desvaneciera por completo acabando asi con la función.

-blanco eliminado satisfactoriamente- exclamo misato mientras todos en la sala de control celebraban, hasta que maya dio un grito horrorizada

-mayor, el patrón azul está cambiando fuertemente, despide mucho más energía que la de hace un rato- grito alarmada maya ante lo que mostraba la MAGI

* * *

En el campo de batalla se encontraba el shinigami sustituto que como había predicho, estaba muerto del cansancio, ese era el bakudo más fuerte que había, así que haberlo utilizado con todo y su cantico lo habían dejado casi sin ninguna energía espiritual, si bien el podía invocar las versiones más poderosas de cada hado, kido y bakudo, su energía espiritual a veces mermaba ante tal esfuerzo, su sensación de descanso fue interrumpida cuando sintió como una nueva y enorme presión espiritual aplastaba toda la atmosfera contra el suelo, como fue en su primera batalla contra zaraki kenpachi, al voltear a observar la causa de tal fenómeno vio que el octaedro seguía completo después de su feroz ataque, pero más asombrado que por que siguiera vivo, lo que lo estaba perturbando era que su energía había cambiado completamente, ahora ya no era un cristal azul semitransparente, ahora era completamente blanco con una superficie algo opaca, casi como si fuera hueso, en sus vértices, habían salido algunos colmillos, pero lo más perturbador era que en una de sus caras había un enorme agujero negro

-no cabe duda, es un hollow- se dijo el shinigami bastante alarmado.

-mayor, en el agujero que se formó en el ángel se está formando una energía bastante peligrosa, tiene equiparación con 3 minas n2- este informe aturdió a misato por completo

-rápido shinji, sal de ahí- grito exasperada con todo lo que tenía, pero ya era tarde, el rayo de color rojo intenso que había disparado el hollow, dio de lleno contra el brazo izquierdo del shinigami sustituto quien soltó un enorme alarido de dolor al haber perdido su extremidad hasta la altura del codo.

-¡mierda, rei rápido, fuego de cobertura!-

-entendido- con esto la primera elegida comenzó un veloz y furtivo ataque al ángel hollow quien no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo con lso impactos que recibía, ni si quiera había activado su campo AT para protegerse, pareciera que no le afectara el ataque de la unidad 00, simplemente se preparó para disparar otro cero

-esto es peligroso, nueva aparición de energía totalmente idéntica a la anterior, si shinji recibe este golpe lo más probable es que muera- avisaba asustado el sub comandante

-¡SHINJI, NOOOO!- grito asustada la mayor al ver como el hollow había disparado su feroz ataque hacia el herido evangelion

Ahí se encontraba el, pasmado al sentir como había perdido su brazo, pero su sorpresa más grande era ver que el ángel si tenía relación con los hollow, y no solo eso, esta unión creaba un monstruoso espécimen capaz de repeler un ataque con toda su energía espiritual, estaba perdido, no solo estaba totalmente herido y no podía moverse bien, si no que otro cero se dirigía en su dirección con suficiente fuerza para cegar su vida.

-mierda, no puedo morir aquí- grito a todo pulmón tratando de mover su eva, pero el shock de ambos no lo dejaba, cuando vio el cero a metros de su eva, supo que era el fin, o asi hubiera sido de no ser por el eva 00 quien habia activado también su campo AT protegiendo al elegido, este fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar un poco el rayo pero no lo suficiente para soportar por completo el impacto, por lo que al quebrar el campo AT de ayanami, dio de certero su golpe en el hombro, volándoselo instantáneamente.

-¡GGGGHHHHHH!- fue lo último que alcanzo a murmurar la peli azul antes de caer inconsciente, lo que presencio shinji en ese momento lo dejo en shock, aun mas que el hecho de haber perdido el brazo, la muñeca sin alma como el la conocía había estado dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por proteger la de el, ante esto el no se sentía conmovido ni emocionalmente afectado, o a l menos no de forma positiva.

-otra vez arriesgando su vida para nada- con estas palabras el eva 01 se incorporó elevando su energía espiritual a tal punto que el fuego azul emanaba de cada poro de la armadura del eva, su odio, su rabia, estaba saliendo a brote cual cascada desbordada por la explosión de su risco.

-protégelos a todos, ángelus- con esta señal en el brazo bueno del eva salió su zampakuto, la cual prácticamente no tenía hoja, solo una enorme llama gris azul era lo que se veía en su brazo.

-esto ya me aburrio- con estas frías palabras, el shinigami lanzo su espada la cual inmediatamente amarro al octaedro quemándolo de una manera atroz, casi tanto como lo fue su alarido de dolor, al haberlo amarrado el tercer elegido lo retrajo con su cadena quedando a tan solo unos pocos metros de el, cuando quedaron cara a cara, por asi decirlo, shinji soltó su zampakuto y la piso firmemente, para no dejar que el ángel escapara, y con su mano simplemente señalo con su dedo al ángel.

-hado # 4, byakurai- dijo casi en tono de susurro, uno tan suave que el fue el único que lo escucho, de la punta de sus dedos, salió despedido un rayo de energía de color blanco el cual atravesó al octaedro de lado a lado, pero eso no le basto, el susurro inicial poco a poco aumentaba su volumen hasta convertirse en un grito salvaje.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- con ese grito el tamaño del rayo dejo de ser del tamaño de un dedo y se extendió casi tanto como el tamaño del mismo eva, evaporando asi al ángel de la faz de la tierra, finalmente la batalla había finalizado, pero no todo había terminado para shinji.

* * *

Tan rápido como bajo del eva fue corriendo en dirección hacia lo que era el enter plug de la unidad 00, no podia articular bien sus movimientos, tanto la cercenada herida como el agotamiento por haber utilizado tanto poder y haber perdido tanta sangre le estaban pasando factura, su rostro se tornó en una sonrisa al ver la cabina la cual el abrió rápidamente con su zampakuto, tan pronto como abrió busco en su interior para encontrar a una semi inconciente rei, no tenia heridas físicas pues su nivel de sincronización no era tan alto como el de el

-ayanami, ayanami, ¿estas bien?- gritaba mientras la apoyaba en su cuerpo con su brazo sano, rápidamente esta se incorporó de nuevo.

-¿ikari-kun?... si, creo que estoy bien ¿ tu estas bien?- fue lo único que alcanzo a balbucear, estas palabras molestaron al shinigami

-no me importa si estoy bien o no, no vuelvas a sacrificarte por mi, no lo hagas, no mueras de una forma tan tonta- casi lloraba el piloto quien estaba al borde de la inconciencia

-no importa si muero o no, soy fácilmente reemplazable- por primera vez en toda su existencia rei ayanami había tenido algo de emoción en sus palabras, ver como el chico se preocupaba por ella aun en ese estado la había tocado

-ninguna persona es reemplazable- gimoteaba shinji – he visto muchas veces como gente al borde de morir seguía aferrándose a la vida, y cuando la perdían, dejaban una herida en el corazón de sus allegados, familiares y amigos, eso no puede ser reemplazado, no te conozco bien, pero..- estas palabras las dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos -…¡AUNQUE LA VIDA SEA UNA MIERDA, UN SER HUMANO ES IREEMPLAZABLE!- ante este espectáculo rei no encontraba cómo reaccionar

-pensé que me detestabas por ser una muñeca- dijo con un tono algo débil, para su ya debil resolución, sintió como la abrazo con ambos brazos, aunque ella inmediatamente noto que uno de ellos no la tocaba.-shinji acaso tu…-

-te odio por no importarte tu propia vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no te proteja, eres mi compañera de clase y hermana de batalla, por eso, no dejare que te pase nada de nuevo, no me protejas… yo… te….- sin terminar de decir sus líneas finalmente había caído inconsciente, antes de perderse totalmente, escucho como una voz femenina gritaba su nombre.

* * *

De nuevo se presentaba la misma escena de varias semanas atrás, el en una cama de hospital totalmente vendado, para su suerte y agrado tenia ambos brazos, esto solo le trajo un pensamiento de descanso a su mente.

-dios, que haría si orihime no hubiera venido- pensó con una melancólica sonrisa, la cual fue interrumpida por un abrazo el cual lo tumbo de nuevo a su cama.

-shinji, menos mal estas bien, esta vez si nos asustaste realmente- lloraba una pelinegra quien el reconocía fácilmente como su hermana. El respondió al abrazo con igual fuerza

-no te preocupes ururu, son simplemente gajes del oficio- respondió tan melancólicamente como estaba pensando, para su extrañeza, ayanami estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, quien al ver que el joven piloto la había enfocado ya, se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar a una distancia de confrontación

-¿Por qué corriste en mi ayuda, en el tiempo que me buscaste podrías haber muerto por desangramiento?- pregunto en su habitual tono de voz, pero en el trasfondo de esta se escuchaba algo de ¿preocupación?

-porque mi intención es protegerlos a todos, incluyéndote a ti, y creo que debo tener más cuidado contigo ya que estas dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por mí, no se si haya sido por órdenes del comandante o no, pero aun así, gracias- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-no, gracias a ti, ikari-kun- con estas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando cierto aire de paz en el lugar, para ella todo había sido confuso, jamás le había agradecido nada a nadie, ni si quiera al comandante cuando la salvo.

-shinji- susurro a lo largo del corredor para finalmente desaparecer

* * *

En la base ne NERV en Alemania, una joven de cabello color rojo como el fuego acababa de salir de sus pruebas, aun tenia puesto su traje de entronización asi que aprovechando lo que ella consideraba su "perfecta y escultural figura" se dirijo hacia donde estaba su tutor, hombre que ella había amado y admirado desde pequeña.

-hola kaji- dijo en un tono sensual que hubiera derretido desde el más viril hasta el más torpe de todos los hombres, pero el era la excepción, siempre la saludaba y la trataba como si no reconociera las obvias señales de que su protegida estaba locamente enamorada de el, por así decirlo, quien viera esa relación sabría que lo de ella, no era más que un capricho adolescente.

-hola asuka, oye me puedes coquetear mas tarde, esto es bastante serio- respondió el pelo castaño con cola de caballo quien miraba algo consternado unos cd y unos documentos los cuales no podía creer que tuviera en sus manos, la alemana no paso esto desapercibido.

-¿que es eso tan importante que tienes ahí que no tienes tiempo de contemplar mi majestuosa belleza?- cuestiono bastante molesta

-son los informes de las batallas del primer elegido- respondió dando una profunda aspirada a su cigarrillo

-que tienen de especiales, yo puedo acabar con esas cosas en menos tiempo de lo que lo haría ese inútil- protesto algo enojada, pero se detuvo un poco al ver que kaji no entendía lo que decía su s informes.

-esto es extraño, normalmente solo tendría permiso para los videos, pero aquí esta todo, informes de ritsuko akagi, los informes personales del tercer elegido, todo, y por lo que veo, este no es un sujeto normal, - estas últimas palabras terminaron de enervar a la segunda elegida.

-pon las cintas de una maldita vez, quiero ver que tiene de especial ese mocoso, que te tiene maravillado- dijo bastante celosa

-buena idea asuka, además no protestes, técnicamente tu también eres una "mocosa", estas palabras realmente estaban molestando a la piloto-

Apenas empezó la grabación, observaron el primer ataque del eva 01, el cual saco volando directamente al primer ángel a varios metros, de el, también como fue que se movía a la velocidad de la luz para dar un golpe que no acertó, si no que lo despidió, ante esto la alemana estallo en risa.

-jajajajajaja, dios santo, que idiota, tantos años entrenando para cometer tamaña estupidez- se reía descontroladamente, hasta escuchar lo que su soñado le dijo

- ese era su primer día piloteando, nunca antes había estado relacionado con nada que tuviera que ver con los evas- estas palabras helaron la sangre de la peli roja, quien aún sorprendida, observaba como ahora de la palma de las manos del eva 01, salio un poderozo rayo el cual destruyo por completo toda defensa del angel, para que finalmente este en un movimiento bastante agraciado y preciso, destruyera a la amenaza, unos minutos despues se mostraba la segunda batalla, despues de un inicio parecido al de la anterior. la situacion de la batalla habia comenzado a cambiar mostrando como fue que el poderoso titan fue aventado contra la montaña y soportaba un ridículo castigo del cual ella podia haber repelido rápidamente

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?, ¿si es tan bueno porque se deja dar eas paliza? Quizás lo del primer ángel quizás solo fue un golpe de suerte- decía asuka con bastante arrogancia en su voz

-según el informe, habían dos civiles en el lugar, hasta que no estuvieron a salvo, el no se movió- de nuevo la peli roja estaba golpeada por estas palabras, ella sabía bien que proteger a los civiles era algo importante, pero jamás priorizaría la vida de los demás antes de la de ella, como el primero había hecho, el video continuaba y mostraba cuando el eva embistió furiosamente contra el ángel con sus espadas apuñalándolo en el estómago una y otra vez, hasta que el recibió un ataque de los tentáculos lo cual hizo escupir sangre al gigante bio orgánico, pero que ni así, se había detenido en su frenesí hasta haber asesinado a su enemigo

-esto es extraño, con la forma en la que se movía, podía decir que tenía buena sincronización, ¿ese golpe debió haberlo detenido no?- pregunto la peli roja con expresión de extrañeza en su cara

-así es, la sincronización del piloto durante los tres combates según el informe, siempre fue de 90% en todo el tiempo, no importaba si se enojaba o era herido- decía kaji con algo de sorpresa en su voz, siempre fue una persona que se dejaba ver siempre relajada y tranquila, pero ahora estaba siendo aturdido por los golpes que daba ese informe, el terror se hacia presente en los ojos de la alemana.

-con esa sincronización, esa herida debió haber sido traspasada también a su cuerpo, ¿cómo sobrevivió a eso? Y es más ¿Cómo siguió atacando de esa manera?- pensaba para si misma.

Ahora la cinta pasaba su encuentro mas reciente, ambos personajes miraban extrañado los encantamientos que hacia el evangelion para encerrar y destruir al octaedro.

-¿que clase de ataques son esos?- preguntaba aturdida la pelirroja, pero su sorpresa aumento despues de ver como los extraños ataques los cuales habian sido bastante poderosos y destructivos, no habian destruido al angel, todo lo contrario, este se había recuperado y fortalecido ante lo que parecía un agotado eva, quien recibió un golpe directo que le hizo perder el brazo.

-dios mío- fue lo único que puto musitar la aterrorizada alemana viendo como el brazo caía al suelo, si su sincronización siempre fue de 90% eso quería decir que había perdido el brazo el también, o si no era así, el dolor debió haber sido agobiante.

El video continuaba, ahora mostraba como el robot gigante saco de nuevo su fuego gris e invoco su extraña espada, la cual uso para amarrar y dañar al ángel para finalmente acabarlo con un rayo devastador que salía de la punta de su dedo, tanto asuka como kaji no habían podido asimilar lo visto.

-ese maldito se las verá conmigo tarde o temprano- gruño enojada como no podía la peli roja

-tienes suerte, mañana mismo nos vamos para Japón, solicitaron que lleváramos la unidad 02 para el geo frente de tokio 3- exclamo con una sonrisa el desordenado personaje, ante estas palabras la peli roja salió corriendo de la habitación con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puede ser que un inútil que en su vida había piloteado un eva podía haber derrotado a esos ángeles de esa manera?, ¿cómo sobrevivió a tanto daño, a tanto dolor, solo para proteger a los idiotas que no tenían que estar en el lugar, también a la otra unidad que había sido herida frente a el? Pensaba la salvaje piloto para si misma, por un momento vio como si su esfuerzo a travez de todos sus horribles años de entrenamiento, no hubieran servido para nada, ahí estaba el, un novato quien mostro un potencial que ella jamas habia podido alcanzar.

-¡TERCERO!- se oyó el rugir de una bestia a través de los corredores que ella no volvería a visitar en algún tiempo

mientras tanto un pensativo kaji estaba sentado mediándose en su sillón mientras observaba una pequeña placa de madera en forma de pentágono, con lo que en el centro parecía ser una especie de calavera, el la había recogido de los informes también, parecía una firma personal.

-aqui definitivamente hay mucho mas de lo que yo crei- suspiro mientras botaba la ultima bocanada de humo que le había dejado su cigarrillo, -sera mejor que me prepare, definitivamente averiguare la verdad-

**fin capitulo 6: y aqui comienza a cambiar radicalmente la historia original, los angeles y los hollows tienen una relacion entre si, ¿y quien fue la persona que le brindo la informacion a kaji? el misterio aumenta mientras que viene el esperado encuentro de la pareja del fanfic, ¿que pasara con shinji a penas vea a la pelirroja por la cual su contrato de poder empezo? bueno eso sera del otro capitulo.**

**pdta: me da pereza explicar los hados y demas tecnicas utilizadas en este cap, quizas piense en contarlos si llego a 15 reviews para el otro cap, en fin, gracias por su apollo a la historia**


	7. poder y furia

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**orale, ahora la popularidad del fic esta subiendo tan fuerte y tan salvaje como la erupción de un volcán gracias por su apoyo señores, este capitulo fu especialmente hecho para ustedes**

**SAMAEL: obvio que seguiré escribiendo con gusto, definitivamente disfruto escribiendo este fic, me relaja de mis labores diarias, asi que esperen con ansias los capitulos cada uno o dos dias, dependiendo de lo ocupado que este yo**

**GUEST1: gracias por el apoyo, obvio una buena historia debe tener uan buena trama y cierto toque de misterio, y obvio pasaran cosas interesante que tendrán que ver con ichigo, orihime y ururu, en especial esta ultima XD**

**GUEST2: jajaja se que en lo que mas destaco es en la accion de batalla, esa tambien es una parte preferencial mia al escribir, asi que obviamente le dare su toque especial al fic en este factor, y pues lo que sucedera en el encuentro entre shinji y asuka pues... leelo, esta aca abajo :v **

**PUAS987: ni loco dejaria de escribir este fic, asi que sigue leyendo tranquilo, que esto va derecho hasta el final**

**ADVERTENCIA, EL MOMENTO EPICO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE PRESENCIAR, CONTIENE EMOCION, INTRIGA, DOLOR, SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS, PINGUINOS TOMANDO CERVEZA Y MUCHO MAS, ASI QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LA SOBRE EMOCION QUE SUFRAN ALGUNOS EN ESTE CAPITULO**

she can see about four satellites  
every minute of the hour  
and find a four leaf clover  
where you never saw a flower  
she's habitually paradoxical a parallel perpendicular

barefoot in nightgowns  
that's how she dances in the rain  
sundown to sundown, like she was washing way her pain

as she is beatiful, she's unpredictable  
damned irresistible, is it plausible to hate her  
she is my common sense, revels on decadence  
but what's the difference, it's impossible to bait her

she can really be a handful  
like the brownes that she bakes you  
it can be a tad hysterical,  
but never quite the breakthrough  
she's some kind of an epitome, the sea of intranquillity

in flimsy nightgowns, barefoot she dances in the rain  
sundown to sundown, like she was washing way her pain

as she is beatiful, she's unpredictable  
damned irresistible, is it plausible to hate her  
she is my common sense, revels on decadence  
but what's the difference, it's an impossible debate

**poets of fall, miss imposible **

**(asuka´s song)**

**capitulo 7: poder y furia**

Comenzaba una nueva y agradable mañana en la ciudad de tokio-3, desde el ataque del ángel de forma geométrica, no había ocurrido nada nuevo o peligroso, eran días de real tranquilidad, claro que la cosa no sería tan cómoda para shinji ikari, quien después de casi morir en su batalla pasada, su querida "hermana" no lo soltaba en ningún momento, salvo cuando estaba en la escuela o en las instalaciones de NERV, no era que al shinigami le molestara la compañía de la hermosa chica, al contrario, para él, esos eran momentos dorados pero el acoso constante por el miedo que ella había sentido al casi perderle no la dejaba sonreír tranquilamente la mayoría del tiempo, al notar esto, el chico decidió que tenía que buscar alguna forma de compensar a la peli negra de ojos enternecedores.

-ehh shinji, ¿Dónde está misato-san?- pregunto confundida la joven quien estaba en el apartamento a altas horas de la mañana, al parecer el chico la había invitado a pasar la noche en casa de el, para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante años (por favor, evitar pensar cosas indebidas, eso no va a pasar… al menos no por ahora)

-ella me dijo que saldría por dos días- diciendo esto el shinigami mientras cocinaba, recordaba lo extenuante de esa conversación, las dudas que lo asaltaban eran enormes.

-_¿así que estarás ausente por dos días?- pregunto el shinigami sustituto con su típica taza de café mañanera, una misato ya arreglada estaba frente a el preparando unos papeles, sin abandonar su fiel cerveza quien jamás la dejaría sola._

_-así es, nos envían un cargamento desde Alemania, así que debo dirigir un convoy que los proteja, aunque esto ya son solas formalidades- decía la mayor dándole un trago profundo a su cerveza_

_-entiendo, ¿pero que es el cargamento?- pregunto algo curioso el tercer elegido_

_-ya que la amenaza de los ángeles ha ido en aumento,asi el comandante solicito la unidad eva 02 para reforzar las defensas- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa algo torcida, esto estaba haciendo pensar un poco al joven shinigami, pero sin formar mayor confusión en su mente_

_-ya veo, otro eva, me pregunto si el piloto de esta unidad será tan apagado como ayanami- dijo dando otro sorbo a su café._

_-no lo creas, a diferencia de rei, asuka es un tornado de fuego incontrolable, nadie creería que detrás de ese lacio cabello rojo y esos ojos azules mata hombres podría estar una bestia salvaje de puro orgullo- estas palabras fueron cortadas cuando la taza que estaba sosteniendo el shinigami cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos, la cara del tercer elegido estaba totalmente en shock._

_-shinji, ¿estás bien?- pregunto algo preocupada la mayor con la reacción de su protegido, este aún estaba perdido en su mundo_

…_-recuerda shinji, tu deber es proteger lo más querido para mí-… ¿será realmente ella?, debe ser, no he visto nunca a nadie en mi vida con esos rasgos tan particulares_

_-¡shinji, reacciona, ¿estás bien?- estas palabras lo arrastraron de nuevo a la realidad, o no tanto las palabras si no la zarandeada que le estaba propinando su tutor._

_-estoy bien, estoy bien, pero si sigues así vomitare mi desayuno- protestaba el tercer elegido quien estaba ya mareado de las acciones de la mayor. Esta finalmente se detuvo_

_-¿oye que fue eso? Por un momento pensé que ese café te había envenenado o algo así- regañaba preocupada la mayor, el susto en sus ojos estaba presente._

_-disculpa eso misato, fue simplemente algo que me cruzo la mente, no fue nada mas- trato de disculparse el shinigami, tristemente fue de la forma más estúpida que pudo, pero eso no impido seguir con lo que el instinto de su poder le ordenaba –misato, ¿puedo ser parte de ese convoy?- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa, claro se al analizar lo que había dicho y las reacciones del piloto, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa picar._

_-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en conocer a la segunda shinji? ¿ser que te llamo la atención?- estas palabras golpearon el ego del chico quien inmediatamente se puso rojo_

_-ess por otra razon… misto- atino a responder bastante apenado, con esta reacción la mayor soltó una risa de victoria, en todo su tiempo juntos, ella jamás había podido poner nervioso al tercer elegido de ninguna manera, así se vistiera insinuantemente, el simplemente giraba y se dirigía a su habitación por lo que el poema en su cara fue un triunfo para ella._

_-vere que puedo hacer, por ahora todo esto son formalidades- finalizo la mayor con una sonrisa comprensiva en su cara. Al terminar, shinji se levantó de la mesa y por más increíble que fuera, se dirigió a la nevera y saco una cerveza la cual se sampo como si fuera limonada, fue un trago directo sin respirar, finalmente arrojo la lata a la basura y salió a la escuela._

Ururu quien veia el rostro pensativo del shinigami sustituto no pudo evitar hacerle unas preguntas

-¿Qué te tiene pensando de esta manera shinji? Pregunto con su típica cara de ternura

-no es nada ururu, simplemente que no entiendo aun nada de la naturaleza de mis poderes, después de todo en 6 años mi zampakuto no es capaz de confiarme las verdades que conoce, aun cuando la sometí en el pasado- ante la respuesta del shinigami cuya expresión se ensombrecía, ella trato de levantarle el ánimo inmediatamente.

-shinji, ya que no tienes escuela, ¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos toda la mañana en un parque de diversiones? Nunca hemos ido a uno- sonrió al dar esta idea pues al parecer había dado en el clavo.

-me parece buena idea, aunque en la tarde tengo pruebas de sincronización así que no podemos durar todo el dia- respondió mientras devolvía la radiante sonrisa que le había dado su hermana, fue como si todos sus malos pensamientos hubieran sido alejados con ese simple plan

-no pasa nada, apresuremos nos entonces, el día es corto y la diversión es mucha- exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ok, iré a cambiarme- respondió finalmente el chico con un suspiro quien entro en su habitación para prepararse para su cita, cuando desapareció de su vista, ururu no pudo evitar poner un rostro pensativo, era verdad lo que le decía shinji, al ser sometida, su espada no puede ocultarle nada y debe ser totalmente obediente, este no era el caso

-sus poderes en la sociedad de almas aunque bastante altos, no despertaron por completo, y al llegar aquí y montar ese robot, estos crecieron desmesuradamente, definitivamente lo que quiere su espada que el sepa, tiene que ver con esa cosa, solo espero que no sea demasiado peligroso o doloroso lo que tenga que afrontar- decía para si misma la protegida de urahara con un rostro meditabundo, el cual fue cortado por el ruido de una puerta

-¿salimos ya, Ururu?-

* * *

Después de una entretenida mañana con su hermana, el shinigami sustituto se sentía realmente alegre, durante su infancia solo tuvo unos pocos días, no, quizás solo fueron unas cuantas horas para comportarse como un niño de su edad, a el jamas le molesto el hecho de haber crecido simplemente yendo de pelea en pelea, ese era el modo de vida que el habia escogido, pero al haber podido divertirse un poco como un adolescente promedio, le saco una sonrisa, gracias a esto esa misma tarde se sentía bastante a gusto haciendo sus pruebas de entronización.

-sincronización del piloto al 90%, como siempre, no fluctúa de ninguna manera- reportaba maya a sus superiores quienes observaban con detalle cada dato recopilado de las habilidades mentales del piloto, definitivamente no eran las de un humano común, con ese impulso, esa tarde descubrirían mas de los secretos del shinigami sustituto.

-doctora akagi, prepare al tercer elegido para unas pruebas de condición física, cuando estas terminen comenzaremos con las pruebas de las "habilidades del informe"- ordeno el comandante en su típico tono.

-entendido-

-bien shinji, prepárate, aquí tenemos a los mejores instructores y preparadores físicos de varias partes del mundo y están a tu entera disposición para entrenar, pero por ahora ellos medirán tu condición física- el shinigami estaba vestido con una sudadera de color negro y un esqueleto de color gris.

-esta es la primera vez que me hacen exámenes de condición física, parece que mi padre quiere indagar un poco en lo que son mis habilidades, dejémoslo por ahora sin habla, me da curiosidad como reaccionara ante los datos que va a recibir- pensaba el shinigami con cierta malicia en su rostro, estaba un tanto eufórico por la buena mañana que había tenido, pero en especial, porque podría que la piloto de la unidad 02 tuviera las repuestas que el estaba buscando, su emoción era evidente, como cuando a un niño le dicen que va a ir a la playa al día siguiente.

-bien piloto, comencemos midiendo tu fuerza física, toma las mancornas de 5 kilos y haz 4 repeticiones de 20 con cada brazo- ordeno el instructor con un tono de severidad en su voz, para su sorpresa el shinigami ignoro su orden y armo unas mancornas especiales de 50kilos en cada brazo, el entrenador estaba a punto de reprenderlo por lo que creyo que sería un mal chiste pero su quijada cayo al suelo al ver como el chiquillo frente al hacia lo que conto como 100 repeticiones con cada brazo sin mayor esfuerzo, las otras pruebas de fuerza, consistieron en la misma rutina, el profesos al notar que el chico trabajaba con pesos exagerados no entendia como era que el no tenia una masa muscular exagerada, si bien tenía un cuerpo formado y algo cicatrizado, no evidenciaba tal muestra de poder.

-muy bien piloto ikari- lo siguiente será un test de resistencia aeróbica, necesito que des la mayor cantidad de vueltas al geofrente en dos horas- ordeno rudamente ritsuko, con lo que había visto en las otras pruebas, creyó que con esta brutal maratón podría intimidar o lograr que el piloto se agotara, lo ocultaba bastante bien, pero estaba nerviosa ante lo que el tercer elegido pudiera hacer, casi sentía cierta adrenalina por los resultados.

-empieza- con esto el shinigami sustituto comenzó a correr a lo que la velocidad promedio de una persona hubieran llamado un arranque con todo lo que tenia, pero el siempre estuvo con ese mismo paso constante, en la cabina asombrados observaban como el joven mantenía un paso constante a más de 35 kilometros por hora durante casi 2 horas continuas, sin estar cubierto de mucho sudor en su cuerpo, en su ultima hora el shinigami aumento la velocidad casi al doble, para poder terminar su prueba con registros sobre humanos.

-increíble, 4 vueltas al geofrente y no se ve agotado- exclamaba ritsuko mirando los análisis de sangre, y los datos obtenidos, definitivamente esas no eran habilidades humanas, pero sus pruebas de adn mostraban que el era 100% humano, sin ninguna clase de alteración. El chico al terminar su maratón simplemente se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a disfrutar de la música de la profesora peli naranja

-shinji, prueba final de tu test físico, esta será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra tres de los mejores peleadores olímpicos del mundo- el shinigami no le prestaba mayor importancia a sus amenazadores oponentes quienes lo miraban con cierto fastidio, no creían necesario que se necesitara tal muestra de poder contra un chiquillo de 14 años, por mas que les dijeran los resultados de sus pruebas.

-comiencen- con esta orden uno de ellos se acercó al shinigami en plan de juego simplemente arrojándole una patada desganada, a la cual el chico respondió, sujetando esa pierna y rompiéndola con un golpe de su codo, antes de que el instructor si quiera pudiera empezar a gritar, el chico ya se encontraba utilizando esa pierna como palanca para asestar una poderosa patada en el brazo arrojándolo varios metros hacia un lado de la habitación, el ingenuo peleador había quedado inconsciente en un solo instante.

-a mi no me tomen a la ligera payasos- dijo el shinigami sustituto con tal tono en su voz que podría haber perturbado por unos instantes al mismísimo capitán kuchiki, ante lo que vieron los otros dos peleadores, reaccionaron con todo su ser, preparándose física y mentalmente para afrontar al monstruo frente a ellos, en una idea algo original y bastante inteligente, ambos se lanzaron en una formación armónica contra el tercer elegido, quien soltó una mueca bastante fuerte a causa de su creciente ego

-ni así me tocaran- grito bastante confiado, normalmente siempre era un niño bastante tranquilo y meditabundo, pero en el ardor de una pelea, incluso una tan insignificante como esta para el, despertaba el monstruo que había nacido dentro de el en sus múltiples batalla contra saraki kenpachi, así con este grito de batalla él se arrojó contra uno de los entrenadores al cual tomo por su rostro y lo estrello contra la pared, dejando un cráter considerable en esta, lo increíble para el shinigami fue ver que el peleador, aunque aturdido seguía consiente ¿Qué clase de humano será este tipo? Se preguntó algo divertido el tercer elegido antes de comenzar con una ráfaga de golpes en el estómago de su enemigo para finalmente dejarlo inconsciente también en el suelo, cuando volteo a observar a su ultimo oponente vio como el se dirigía con todo lo que tenia sosteniendo una espada enorme, definitivamente ese tipo iba con intenciones de partirlo a la mitad, esto solo subió el ánimo del shinigami sustituto quien no se inmuto ni un poco ante lo que normalmente sería una aterradora escena-

-¡MUERE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-grito el instructor agitando su espada en dirección al cuello del chico, cuando creyó que el no podría esquivarlo esbozo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, la cual fue borrada inmediatamente ante lo que estaba viendo, el no era el único atónito, todos en la sala de control, incluso el mismo gendo ikari estaba ligeramente sorprendido también, al ver que la enorme espada había sido detenida solo con los dedos de la mano izquierda del desinteresado shinigami los cuales estaban sujetando la hoja sin mayor esfuerzo. Ante tan aterrador suceso, el entrenador soltó la enorme espada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el chico simplemente sonrió de nuevo mientras rompía su esqueleto mostrando sus marcas de guerra.

-esto es una combinación de un clásico del comandante- dijo en tono de burla, en un pequeño paso flash se encontró instantáneamente debajo de la línea de visión de su oponente.

-hueso duro BF- con esto asentó un firme y devastador golpe al estómago del luchador quien fue despedido al instante hacia el aire, pero cuando comenzaba a elevarse, fue derribado al suelo con una rápida patada giratoria a su clavícula, estrellándolo en el suelo, con esto el combate finalmente había terminado, con una aplastante victoria del tercer elegido, la doctora akagi y el comandante observaban impresionados las cifras que había mostrado la batalla

-piloto ikari, tome diez minutos de descanso, después empezaremos con otras pruebas-

* * *

En otro lado del mundo, para ser precisos, en el mar la mayor finalmente habia llegado a la fragata sobre el arcoíris, cuando charlaba con el tercer elegido sobre aquella misión, la hizo parecer algo extravagante y divertido, llevar una flota desde Japón a escoltar la flota de Alemania, pero realmente era mucho más tedioso de lo que parecía.

-hubiera traído a shinji, al menos cuando está de buen humor se puede charlar muy agradablemente con el- pensaba la mayor lamentando su aburrida fortuna, sus pensamientos fueron alejados al ver que ya estaba aterrizando, el mar a su alrededor estaba en calma, la brisa del lugar era relajante, ciertamente era un ambiente bastante tranquilo, cualquier persona se hubiera tomado su rato para disfrutar de la agradable sensación que brindaba la naturaleza, claro, cualquier persona que no se hubiera topado con el tornado rojo a penas toco el porta aviones.

-no has cambiado mucho misato- exclamo la pelirroja quien vestía con un encantador vestido amarillo, la mayor inmediatamente se molestó con el tono de voz con el que le hablaba la segunda elegida

-tampoco tú, sigues siendo la misma niñita malcriada- respondió con cierta gracia en su tono de voz, gracias a estas palabras iba a empezar un enfrentamiento de dos mujeres tratándose de ancianas y malcriadas, pero la segunda iba con lo que quería preguntar en mente desde hacía tiempo

-he escuchado que tú vives con el tercer elegido ¿Dónde está ese intento de gladeador?- pregunto la peli roja en un tono de orden, la mayor olvido su pequeño plan de pelear y simplemente se dedicó a responder todo a desgana.

-no vino conmigo, hoy tendría prueba de sincronización y de condición física en NERV, así que no lo pude traer, pero descuida, con gusto lo traigo mañana para que lo conozcas …- antes de poder continuar, la mayor noto algo importante que le dijo la peli roja -¿Cómo sabes que el tercer elegido vive conmigo?

-facil, me lo conto kaji, lo vio en los informes de las batallas del tercero- estas palabras fueron suficiente para invocar al mencionado quien aparecía a lo lejos con su típico cigarro en mano y mirada hipnotizadora, la mayor simplemente maldecía su ya mala suerte ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese idiota ahí ese dia?

-cuanto tiempo sin verte misato, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo el peli castaño en un tono de conquistador casanova, a la cual la mayor respondía con una mirada tan fría que podía helar la sangre del mismísimo capitán hitsugaya.

-¿de dónde sacaste los informes del tercero, son información altamente confidencial, no deberían haber llegado a tus manos?- respondió con un tono molesto la mayor en su voz, más que por la presencia del fastidioso sujeto, el que él tuviera esa clase de información era preocupante.

-te lo contare si me permites invitarte a una cena romántica, como en los viejos tiempos- respondió kaji con su típico semblante, la respuesta termino de enojar y sonrojar a la peli morada, claro que la otra persona presente no se iba a quedar atrás.

-¿para qué le dices a esta anciana que si quiere salir contigo cuando tienes a una belleza juvenil a tu lado?- protesto la peli roja en un tono insinuante

-si, si lo se asuka, eres la mismísima venus de milo, pero por ahora los adultos estamos charlando- respondió con una sonrisa en su cara, estas palabras del mencionado le dolieron profundamente a la peli roja, -¿en fin, donde está el tecero? Quiero conocer al piloto que derroto a los tres ángeles el solo sin haber sido preparado previamente-

-no lo traje hoy, pero descuida, mañana lo traigo, parece que asuka quiere conocerlo desesperada mente estas palabras sacaron de su letargo a la peli roja quien ahora contestaba con verdadera furia en su voz.

-trae a ese idiota frente a mí, le demostrare lo insignificante que es al lado de la gran asuka langley soryu- dijo la peli roja mientras se retiraba de nuevo al interior del porta aviones, aunque no lo quería aceptar, su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción de conocer al insecto que la estaba opacando, imaginar la expresión de tormento que pondría aquel inútil al entender que ella era la numero uno y no el le hacía tener fantasías a plena luz del día

* * *

-Bien shinji, continuaremos las pruebas- ya habían pasado los diez minutos de descanso que le habían sido otorgados al shinigami sustituto quien los aprovecho para tomarse una gaseosa e ir por otro esqueleto, finalmente la emoción del combate habia bajado por lo que de nuevo estaba en su semblante sereno.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?- pregunto el tercer elegido mientras se ponía cables de exámenes alrededor de su cuerpo, como se lo habían ordenado previamente

-necesitamos que realices lo que tu llamas en tu informe como un shumpo- esto tomo por sorpresa al shinigami, quien ya iba a comenzar a protestar pero no pudo decir una sola palabra –estos exámenes los realizamos según tus informes, por lo que no estamos rompiendo tu contrato estipulado, así que agradecemos que obedezcas la orden lo más rápido posible-

-tienen razón, debí haber considerado esto, a veces creo que soy un idiota- pensó para si mismo el shinigami, aun con molestias por su parte, prefirió cumplir con la orden sin mayor objeción- entendido- con esto comenzó a realizar sus habituales pasos flash alrededor de toda la habitación, estos eran tan veloces que daba la impresión de que habían varios shinji por todo el lugar, cuando termino se veía algo cansado, pero no era mayor cosa, al terminar esta parte, frente a el apareció un maniquí

-tu siguiente orden es realizar el hado con el que atacaste al primer ángel- de nuevo sin protestar el shinigami se puso en su labor, apuntando ambas manos contra el muñeco frente a el.

-hado # 73, soren sokatsui- al terminar esta frase los dos mismos rayos que destruyeron al ángel salieron disparados al maniquí, pero este tenía bastante menos potencia, pero la suficiente para eliminar al objetivo.

-me retirare ya, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ya les di un poco de lo que querían- dijo el shinigami a los micrófonos del lugar, esperando una respuesta por parte de sus coordinadores

-… entendido, en la siguiente sesión continuaremos, puede retirarse piloto ikari-

Ya en los vestidores, el tercer elegido se sentía algo molesto, -_tss, no pensé que me pidieran que realizara técnicas de esas en estos entrenamientos, definitivamente metí la pata en la parte del informe-_ pensaba para si el shinigami sustituto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular

-shinji ikari, ¿Qué necesita?- respondió como usualmente lo hacia

-shinji, estas de suerte, mañana te traigo a la flota, si quieres puedes invitar a kensuke y a touji- estas palabras recordaron al piloto su emoción mañanera

* * *

La doctora estaba entregando los resultados de las pruebas del hado y el shumpo al comandante gendo quien estaba curioso de lo que podría revelarse en ese momento.

-comience doctora- ordeno como quien da una señal a su perro amaestrado

- bien, cuando shinji utiliza esa habilidad que él llama shumpo, su cuerpo se mueve a la velocidad del rayo, eso es algo que no debería hacer un humano ordinario, según muestran los resultados lo que le permite ejecutar dicho movimiento es una especie de energía que no había visto en ninguna otra forma viviente, pero es tan fuerte y tan concentrada que permite lograr esta proeza- decía la doctora ritsuko con algo de complacencia en su voz

-entiendo, y que hay con lo que el llama hado?

-bien, lo interesante de este es que es el mismo principio, su energía se canaliza pero esta vez en vez de darle velocidad, el la concentra en forma de ese rayo, básicamente ambos movimientos son completamente iguales- termino de informar la doctora

-bien, entonces en la próxima ocasión se le seguirá haciendo pruebas de esta índole al piloto, quiero ver si puedo recrear esa energía para nuestro provecho- estas palabras perturbaron tanto al sub comandante como a la doctora

- no creo que sea posible comandante, recrear esta clase de energía daría como resultado una forma inestable de poder, además no es algo que podamos arrebatarle al piloto, esta esta íntimamente ligada con su propia energía de vida- protestaba la doctora

-no importa, tales pruebas las realizaremos, también quiero ver lo que es realmente esta "zampakuto" en la próxima sesión- finalizo el perverso personaje con una desfigurada sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

-no lo puedo creer, es un sueño hecho realidad, gracias shinji- decía un emocionado kensuke mientras ya vislumbraba la flota arcoíris desde el helicóptero donde estaba el , la mayor, y sus amigos

-olvídalo, solo no hagas mayor escándalo- respondió shinji con una sonrisa, lo del dia anterior definitivamente lo había estresado, pero con los típicos concejos y palabras de su hermana, y una buena noche de sueño, todo fue olvidado

-pero shinji ¿Cómo no me voy a emocionar, mira esto? Es una de las flotas más impresionantes que he visto, no solo eso, estos porta aviones sobrevivieron al segundo impacto, su fortaleza e ingeniería son las mejores del mundo, después de los evas claro- exclamaba aun eufórico, quizás antes de llevarlo, debieron haberlo sedado para evitar la sobre dosis de energía, finalmente el helicóptero se había detenido, el primero en bajar fue shinji quien disfrutaba de la suave brisa y el sol del lugar, o al menos así era hasta que sintió que algo no estaba bien, no solo era la energía negativa espiritual que se sintió, sino también el monstruo que vio detrás de unos oficiales, definitivamente era un hollow ¿Qué hacía en esa fragata?

-misato, dare una vuelta por el lugar, quiero conocer más de este barco, lo que dice kensuke es verdad, es impresionante- dijo el shinigami tratando de sonar algo emocionado, sin obtener muy buenos resultado

-eeehh ok shinji, solo no te alejes mucho, cierta persona no demorara en darte caza y es mejor que estés cerca mío para entonces- respondió la mayor tratando de entender lo que le había dicho su protegido, pues no era que el fuera de las personas que se emocionara con las cosas, tan pronto como se despidió, el shinigami fue en busca del hollow quien se había ocultado ya en el interior del porta aviones

-no escaparas maldito- después de unos minutos persiguiendo al fantasma maligno, y finalmente acorralarlo, sintió una leve sensación de emoción en su cuerpo, quizá obtendría unas cuantas respuestas de la criatura acorralada.

-¿muy bien bastardo, que haces aquí?, si me lo dices rápido, te matare enseguida sin causarte dolor- ordeno el shinigami con un tono de confianza en su voz

-no obtendrás esa respuesta de mí, gusano- respondió la criatura quien para sorpresa del shinigami, se atravesó su máscara el mismo con su garra, desapareciendo en el aire, la escena habia confundido al piloto, al parecer, el plan de esa cosa era mas grande que su propia vida

- y decía que yo era el gusano- murmuro resignado y molesto

* * *

Sudor, sangre, lagrimas, aquellas muestras del camino de alguien que había escogido vivir una vida tratando de ser la mejor eran comprobantes del terrible esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para poder ser reconocida, su entrenamiento siempre fue particularmente rudo, casi llegando a un extremo espartano, pero a la gran asuka soryu jamás le molesto, no era que le agradara ser presionada a tales extremos, pero esas eran las condiciones que se le habían impuesto para lograr sus objetivos, ahora, todo eso se veía amenazado por un idiota primerizo en el tema del campo de batalla, esto sin duda la enojaba bastante, al enfermaba, pero particularmente también ayudaba a que entrenara aun más duro.

-¡TERCERO!- rugía la segunda elegida mientras practicaba su combate cuerpo a cuerpo básico contra un maniquí, ese dia era particularmente especial para ella, conocería a su competencia, a su lastre, a quien en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en su mayor obstáculo, ella estaba acostumbrada a entrenar con una canción la cual ella misma había bautizado como la canción perfecta para describirla, su ritmo en contraste y semejanza con su personalidad, era alegre, pero energético, escuchar esa canción multiplicaba lo que ella podía hacer.

"Barefoot in nightgowns, that's how she dances in the rain,Sundown to sundown, like she was washing 'way her pain" se escuchaba desde el pequeño bafle, aquel impetuoso ritmo era interrumpido por las explosiones de las patadas las cuales ya sacaban astillas del desafortunado muñeco, astillas que volaban con las gotas de sudor.

"As she is beautiful, she's unpredictable  
Damned irresistible, is it plausible to hate her  
She is my common sense, revels on decadence  
But what's the difference, it's impossible to bait her"

" y ella es Hermosa, e impresindible, condenadamente irresistible" esta simple partecita de la canción aumentaba su ego y su fuerza, a tal punto que un puño de ella había destrozado por completo al maniquí, no sin dejar goteando su propia mano en sangre, pero esa sangre derramándose era un orgullo, para ella, sus pensamientos llenos de adrenalina serian cortados por lo que sonaba como las hélices de un helicóptero, ya era hora.

-al fin te conoceré tercero- dijo vendándose la mano, su voz no expresaba nada mas que odio y emoción

* * *

Ya habiéndose bajado del helicóptero, touji y kensuke disfrutaban de la vista mientras misato organizaba documentos con varios oficiales a cargo de la flota, como ella había previsto, la peli roja no demoro en hacer su aparición.

-muy bien misato, donde esta ese remedo de persona que es el tercer elegido- enseguida volteo a observar a los dos amigos quienes reían distraídamente, al parecer no la habían notado aun- y no me digas que es alguno de esos dos perdedores, si no sería una horrible decepción- con esto ambos sujetos reaccionaron, aunque estaban anonadados con la belleza peli roja frente a ellos, su actitud los había repelido ya totalmente.

-linda actitud, seguro ya desplumaste a tu novio, o quizás no tengas por ser una bruja amargada- respondió un molesto touji quien inmediatamente fue callado con una terrible y dolorosa patada en sus "nueces" por parte del demonio rojo, mientras el se revolcaba en el suelo su amigo de gafas lo miraba horrorizado

-en serio misato, dime que ninguno de estos perdedores, es el invencible tercer elegido- como si estas palabras fueran un encantamiento, shinji apareció atrás de ella.

-yo soy el tercer elegido- susurro levemente, esto lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica de emoción a la piloto quien volteo a observar, lo que encontró no fue lo que ella esperaba, pensaba que sería un sujeto enorme, musculoso, quizás con un rostro algo perverso, pero no era así, frente a ella, estaba un chico con un rostro serio y sereno, un peinado común, quien vestía con un pantalón negro, una camisa de bonotes negra destapada y cubriendo su cuello, una fina bufanda de color blanco con la letra K en sus bordes, su presencia la impacto.

- es lindo- pensó para sí misma, pero a tan solo milésimas de haber tenido esa ocurrencia, sus alarmas mentales se dispararon, arrojándole una rápida y poderosa cachetada.

* * *

-yo soy el tercer elegido- respondió el shinigami ante la pregunta de la joven pelirroja quien le daba la espalda, al voltear pudo contemplar unos enormes ojos azules bastante hermosos, aun cuando lo único que se percibía en ellos, esa orgullo y arrogancia, su cabello era rojo, fuerte, hermoso, todo en ella lo estaba golpeando mentalmente, después de todo el era un adolescente pero aun así, su personalidad le había quitado toda la magia al encuentro que el estaba esperando, y fue para peores cuando ella le lanzo una cachetada que al igual que la de rei, detuvo sin mayor esfuerzo tomando la muñeca de la peli roja.

-dos cosas, primero, no me importa quien te que creas, pero si tratas mal a mis amigos, y después los golpeas de la forma que golpeaste a touji, ya tenemos problemas, segundo, no creo haber hecho nada para merecer que me propines una cachetada- dijo fríamente el shinigami quien en ese momento mostro por que se había convertido en un miembro de la familia kuchiki, si byakuya lo hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera subido su pulgar en aprobación de la actitud del chico… , si byakuya hiciera esa clase de expresiones claro está. Esto puso roja a la segunda elegida quien de nuevo protesto fuertemente

-ese tipo de ahí, no es más que un idiota que se creyó gracioso conmigo, y tu no eres mas que un baka hentai, me miras como si fueras a comerme con la mirada, pervertido- grito a todo pulmón la peli roja, shinji finalmente la soltó, y se dio vuelta.

-seguiré conociendo el barco, definitivamente es algo interesante toda esta vieja tecnología- fue lo único que atino a decir, retirándose dejando a todos los presentes algo confundidos ¿Por qué se habia retirado de esa forma? Ellos no tendrían la respuesta, pero mientras caminaba el shinigami noto una lagrima corriendo por su rostro, obviamente la fiera persona que el acababa de confrontar era la persona de sus visiones, el no estaba llorando por que la peligrosa piloto lo hubiera herido en algún sentido, estaba llorando de alegría al ver que finalmente había encontrado la puerta a todas sus respuestas.

-así que es ella a la persona a la que debo proteger- susurro para si mismo antes de desaparecer entre el barco, la mas sorprendida ante este comportamiento fue misato quien conocía ya lo suficiente al chico para entender que algo andaba mal

-¿sera que realmente quería llevarse bien con asuka?- se preguntó a si misma algo confundida. Sus analizis fueron cortados por la presencia de su desagradable ex pareja llegando.

-¡kaji!- exclamo en su típico tono de colegiala enamorada que podia llegar a enfermar a cualquiera que lo escuchara más de dos veces.

* * *

Después de que el sujeto con cola de caballo llevara a todos los presentes al interior de las instalaciones, comenzaron las típicas charlas que se podrían llevar en esa situación, misato miraba a kaji con una mirada que podía cortar el mas duro metal, ante esto el susodicho estaba realmente asustado, por su parte los dos amigos se encontraban en una situación parecida, la peliroja los miraba con bastante desdén, y el hecho de que ella podía dejarlos gravemente lesionados los aterraba aún más, obviamente ella podría matarlos sin mayor esfuerzo pero otra cosa ocupaba su cabeza

-donde estará el tercero. Susurraba molesta, para su desgracia lo hizo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por la mayor-

-pues es tu culpa que no esté con nosotros, realmente no fuiste nada agradable con el, era obvio que no quisiera acercarse a ti ni cinco segundos más- dijo la mayor en un tono bulloso, esto obviamente molesto a la segunda elegida

-no es mi culpa que el sea un pervertido, ¿no vieron como me estaba desnudando con la mirada?- ante estas palabras todo el mundo se extrañó, excepto la mayor quien no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-AJAJAJAJAJA, ¿shinji ikari un pervertido? Si yo me la paso la mayoría del tiempo en paños menores y el simplemente me ignora y continua escuchando música o cocinando JAJAAJAJA, te haces muchas ilusiones segunda- con lo dicho los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí se desmayaron inmediatamente ante la terrible perdida de sangre por el derrame nasal, kaji estaba algo rojo también, pero como el ya había estado con la mayor, su emoción no fue tan alta.

-¡eso no me importa, es solo un baka sensible!- se fue gritando del lugar dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta a donde estaba todo el grupo.

-¿ese tercero se cree demasiado bueno para confrontarme? Estas me las paga- gruño para si misma a paso monstruosamente pesado

* * *

En otro lugar del barco se encontraba el shinigami quien observaba un acuario bastante grande, donde se encontraban varias criaturas marinas, para el era algo tranquilizador ver aquella belleza natural en ese acorazado de guerra, también ayudaba a organizar el desorden mental que habia causado su encuentro previo.

-creo que sería una mala idea intentar comunicarme con mi zampakuto aquí- pensaba algo cansado, creyó que ya con conocer a la peli roja obtendría alguna de las respuestas que el tan desesperada mente buscaba, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por lo que sintió como el salvaje aura de la segunda elegida.

-así que aquí estas, ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando te estaba confrontando tercero?¿ acaso me tienes miedo?- exclamo la alemana con cierto toque de arrogancia en su voz, ante esto el shinigami simplemente siguió mirando al acuario.

-no es eso, simplemente no quiero tener que discutir contigo, al menos no por ahora- respondió de una forma serena y tranquila, esto estaba enojando a la peli roja

-¡acaso te crees mucha cosa para hablarme a los ojos, idiota?- gruño totalmente enojada, el hecho de que ese idiota frente a ella la ignorara como lo hacía kaji regularmente la enfermaba, esto tomo por sorpresa al tercer elegido quien noto que realmente había sido descortés en su intento por no caer en el juego de su adversara.

-tienes razón, discúlpame- respondió girándose para estar frente a ella – permíteme presentarme nuevamente, soy shinji ikari, soy el piloto del evangelion unidad 01, un placer conocerte – dijo el shinigami extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa la cual era simple, tranquila, serena, como si expresara aceptación inmediata a su contra parte, en cambio la alemana siguió en su papel de niña arrogante, ya que en vez de responder al saludo que le estaban haciendo, simplemente puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su pecho, señalándose a si misma con estilo y clase.

-yo soy la gran asuka langley soryu, la mejor piloto de evangelion que haya pisado la tierra, tienes suerte de estar ante mi presencia- exclamo arrogantemente, el piloto simplemente la veia bastante aburrido

-sabes que te haces detestar fácilmente- respondió secamente con una expresión de desgana en su rostro.

-oye por cierto tercero, dime de una vez, ¿que clase de tecnología manejan en japón ¿ que clase de equipamientos le tengo que hacer a mi eva para poder crear varias copias de mi misma y lanzar rayos como lo hace tu robot?- pregunto la peli roja bastante curiosa, el shinigami no entendia bien la pregunta que le estaban haciendo.

-eehh no es ningún accesorio ni ninguna equitación especial, son mis propias habilidades- respondió tranquilamente, la peli roja sencillamente no le creyo

-claro, ahora me vas a decir que eres un adolecente que tiene súper poderes- dijo la alemana en tono burlon, ante esto el shinigami simplemente suspiro y apunto su dedo índice en dirección hacia ella

-hado #1, sai!- exclamo suavemente el shinigami, de repente la peli roja sintió como sus brazos se ataron en su espalda, por la sorpresa de esto tropezó y cayó al suelo, el orgullo de ella jamas habia sido pisoteado de esa forma en el pasado por lo que esto la enojo bastante

-¿Qué mierda me hiciste tercero?, ya libérame de esta cosa- protestaba ella tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras invisibles

-yo solo use mis "super poderes como tu les dices", como te dije, son habilidades mías, no de mi eva, lo que me hace buen piloto es el entrenamiento que tuve a lo largo de mi vida- estas palabras ofuscaron tremendamente a la peli roja, ella también había entrenado desde niña, pero jamás había escuchado de tener esta clase de habilidades sobre naturales ¿y si estas misma habilidades hacían que su sincronización fuera así de alta?, si hay alguien mejor que ella ¿Qué estuvo haciendo toda su vida? ¿solo se preparó para ser humillada ante el sujeto frente a ella?, no podía soportar esa idea, su fuerza de voluntad se hizo presente, cosa que el tercer elegido noto

-no me digas que ella también será capaz de …- no pudo terminar pues con sorpresa vio como la pelirroja rompió el hado que el había utilizado, al liberarse tomo al tercero del cuello de su camisa y lo estrello contra la pared

- a mi no me vengas a humillar con tus trucos de magia tercero, recuerda que yo soy la mejor- le grito con fuerza en su cara, sorprendentemente shinji no le molesto esto, al contrario había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-tienes razón asuka soryu, probablemente seas la mejor de los dos- dijo el shinigami sonriente mente ella no esperaba tales palabras, por lo cual se quedó muda por un momento, soltando finalmente a su nuevo conocido.

- no cualquiera rompe un hado la primera vez que lo encara, definitivamente eres la chica más impresionante que he conocido- exclamo el primero con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, en ese mismo instante la peli roja se tornó tan roja como su cabello, no podía articular palabra alguna y no pudo hacerlo pues las alarmas se encendieron

-shinji, asuka se ha detectado un ángel, prepárense para la batalla-

* * *

Efectivamente había un monstruo marino atacando a los porta aviones uno por uno, este tenia un diseño de manta ralla por completo en todo su cuerpo a excepción de su frente, el cual tenía una enorme mandíbula parecida a la que manejaban los cocodrilos. Para desagrado de los pilotos solo habia un eva en el lugar, por lo que la orden general fue que ambos lo pilotearan.

-quédate quieto y observa primero, te enseñare como hacemos las cosas quienes si sabemos hacerlas- exclamo bastante confiada la peli roja-

-como tu digas, gruñona- exclamo aburrido el tercero acomodado atrás de la cabina, poco a poco esta se llenaba de LCL, lo cual al momento que los cubrió totalmente, la mente de ambos fluctuó

-ghhhh- exclamo el shinigami quien al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en su pradera interminable, en su mundo interior, el árbol que estaba creciendo ya tenía buen tamaño, pero podía crecer aún más.

-¿pero en donde demonios estoy?- se escuchó el grito de la peli roja quien también estaba en ese lugar, shinji no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿pero tu qué haces aquí?- exclamo sorprendido y enojado el shinigami, al sorpresa en el rostro de la peli roja se hizo evidente.

-eso quisiera saber idiota- antes de poder seguir peleando ambos, las sombras de la zampakuto se hicieron presentes

-_finalmente se han encontrado ambos, con esto shinji liberaremos lo último de nuestro poder básico, recuerda, tu único deber es proteger- _cuando la sombra los toco a ambos, volvieron de nuevo a la cabina.

-¿pero que fue todo eso?- exclamo la alemana confundida, no era muy diferente en el shinigami quien también no sabía que había ocurrido exactamente.

-hablaremos de eso después, ahora tenemos una batalla- trato de evadir el tema con esta sugerencia

-tienes razon- acertó la peli roja, pero ahora algo se sentía distinto, ella podía sentir la presencia del ángel y del piloto atrás de ella, lo que la estaba asombrando era que aunque eran completamente distintas, el poder de ambos era bastante grande, -genial, ahora estoy alucinando- pensó para si misma antes de arrojarse a la batalla

El monstruo ya habia destruido varios acorazados pero ahora iba en camino hacia uno de donde salio disparada una figura titánica de color rojo, quien lo miraba desafiante.

-ven aquí amiguito- dijo la peli roja en tono de reto, mientras abría un compartimiento de su hombre para sacar un pequeño cuchillo el cual emitía energía, como si hubiera sido una orden el ángel apresuro su embestida, cosa que le peli roja predijo y comenzó a correr en dirección a el, cuando llego al borde del barco, dio un enorme salto apoyando su cuchillo en dirección al monstruo, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, su embestida en el aire empujo al monstruo hundiéndolo en el agua con su estocada

-esto es increíble, nunca antes había tenido tanta fuerza en una batalla- decía la alemana mientras hundia al monstruo en el agua.

-no es tiempo para pensar en eso niña,¿ no vez que los evas no están hechos para el combate en el agua? Y estamos peleando con un pez gigante- exclamo algo preocupado el tercero

-que paso invencible shinji ikari, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?- respondió la alemana en un tono de burla, no era que el tuviera miedo, pero obviamente seguir este plan de batalla era mala idea, al estar en su elemento el monstruo se incorporó inmediatamente arrastrando al eva y golpeándolo contra varios edificios hundidos desconectando el cable de energía.

-tss, te lo dije, ¿ahora qué hacemos?, no podemos movernos bien en el agua- le reprendió el tercero a la otra piloto, sin tener respuestas simplemente se puso a protestar

-pues piensa en algo genio- fue lo único que atino a decir, bueno aunque fuera molesto, eso era lo que le tocaría hacer, noto como mientras el monstruo los arrastraba y los trataba de aplastar con sus enormes mandíbulas , dejaba descubierto su núcleo , el cual estaba en el interior de su garganta, con eso formulo un plan

-asuka, tenlo así un poco más, a mi señal atacas con todo lo que tengas- al decir esto hizo unos gestos con las puntas de sus dedos.

-hado #3nei tei jezu!- al terminar de decir eso, el piloto ya no estaba en el eva, estaba en su forma espiritual y se encontraba aferrándose en uno de los compartimientos de los ojos del robot, asuka estaba confundida

-¿Cuándo se cambió de ropa y como llego alla?- pregunto bastante molesta, ese tipo definitivamente no era un humano común.

-¡bakudo #61, rikujokoro!- entendió asuka, el chico no había dicho una sola palabra por estar luchando contra la presión del agua, pero de alguna manera había entendido el mensaje, inmediatamente 6 barras de luz rectangulares se incrustaron en el estómago del monstruo deteniéndolo totalmente con la boca abierta, al parecer esa era la señal

-ahora si, terminemos con esto. La peli roja incorporándose de nuevo se dirigió al monstruo el cual dirigio ambas manos a su garganta y con su nueva fuerza, arranco el núcleo, el cual destruyo en sus manos, con esto el cuerpo del ángel finalmente había caído, así como habia salido, habia entrado de nuevo shinji a la cabina.

-vaya, tienes trucos útiles ter…- la vista que estaba frente a ella la paralizo completamente, shinji ikari estaba ahí de nuevo, pero estaba lagrimando y tosiendo sangre, como si hubiera sido gravemente herido.

-no me dejes volver a hacer eso- dijo en plan de chiste antes de desmayarse

* * *

-¿de nuevo aquí?- se regañó a si mismo el tercer elegido quien reconocía el techo blanco, la cama pegajosa y el incipido olor molesto del cloro, de nuevo estaba en el hospital, forzando un poco su mente logro recordar los eventos antes de desmayarse.

-no debí haber utilizado ese truco aun- se decía a si mismo como regañando a un niño pequeño para su sorpresa la peli roja estaba ahí, pero estaba durmiendo sentada en una silla.

-¿asuka?- susurro el shinigami confundido de la imagen frente a el, con este leve ruido, la salvaje piloto despertó, tornándose roja en el instante ¿asuka, que haces aquí?

-pues nada idiota, no creas que vine a visitarte, a penas salimos del eva fuiste ingresado de urgencia por varios vasos sanguíneos rotos, no se cómo sobreviviste, además no es como si hubiera venido explícita mente a visitarte, solo pasaba por acá y esta silla me pareció bastante cómoda por lo que me dormí sin darme cuenta, y a todas estas, esto te pasa por ser tan débil baka, no esperes que la gran asuka langley soryu salve tu pellejo de nuevo- respondía a gritos tanto furiosa como apenada, volteo a mirar al tercero y este la estaba mirando con una sonrisa complaciente, esto solo le recordó a lo que había venido en particular.

-¿Qué te ocurrió baka, te vi todo el tiempo y nunca recibiste un golpe, ¿Cómo terminaste así?- reprendió la peli roja, shinji simplemente miro al techo

- supongo que utilizar un hado incompleto y un bakudo sin su canto a una cosa tan grande destruyo mi cuero por dentro, te explicare con mas detalle en otra ocasión, por ahora déjame descansar- dijo de la forma mas tranquila del mundo mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo

-descansa ahora baka, por que cuando te recuperes no dejare de competir contra ti para mostrarte que yo soy la única apta para ser piloto del eva- dijo en un tono confiado la alemana mientras salía de la habitación.

-nos vemos en clase baka- ante estas palabras finales el shinigami abrió los ojos en señal de miedo

-por favor, que simplemente haya escuchado mal- suplicaba el mismo con toda su alma ante lo que el estaba temiendo.

-que no aparezca en la escuela- decía llorando

**final capitulo 7**

**bueno finalmente ahi lo tienen, a este capitulo le puse un especial esfuerzo ya que no solo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, si no tambien el mas complejo por obvias razones**

**como llegamos a los 15 review antes de que publicara el cap, cumplire mi palabra, aqui explicare los hados y los kidos utilizados en este y el anterior capitulo**

**bakudo 99, kin. esta es la primera forma de esta tecnica la cual amarra al objetivo y lo inmoviliza contra el suelo**

**bakudo 99 bankin: esta es la forma completa de este bakudo, el mas poderoso visto hasta ahora en bleach, es un bakudo que en cada nivel de su norito, va causando un daño bastante amplio sin interrumpir su funcion principal**

**hado 4, bakurai : este emite un poderoso rayo de color blanco desde la punta del dedo del invocador, esta tecnica fue utilizada por el capitan kuchiki en su batalla contra ichigo kurosaki**

**bakudo 61, rikujokoro: bakudo de atadura el cual inmoviliza y paraliza por completo a la victima, este es una de las tecnicas predilectas del capitan kuchiki**

**bakudo 3 nei tei jezu: técnica que permite tele transportar al mencionado a una corta distancia, atravesando objetos soildos, su uso es peligroso ya que es un hado incompleto (tecnica inventada por su servidor?**

**en fin esas fueron todas las tecnicas por ahora, y los misterios continuan, ¿como es que la zampakuto de shinji tiene relacion con asuka si jamas tuvieron contacto en el pasado, o sera que si? bueno sera esperar en los siguientes capitulos, gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar reviews, me ayudan bastatne**


	8. sincronizacion

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**y continua subiendo la popularidad de este fanfic, debo decir que estoy bastante satisfecho con los datos que me muestra la pagina, dos reviews mas, un nuevo seguidor, en fin, todos felices**

_«Si me dan alas, volaría hasta ti incluso si esta tierra se hunde en el agua; si me dan una espada, te representaría y pelearía, incluso si el cielo se derrumbara con tu luz.»_

**capitulo 8: sincronizacion**

Shinji se encontraba en una dolorosa posición, como lo había entendido en el hospital hace ya más de un mes, ahí estaba ella, escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón al lado de orihime quien la miraba sonriente, quizás porque ambas compartían un color de cabello parecido se sentía como tener a una nueva hermanita menor en el lugar.

-guten morgen, mi nombre es asuka langley soryu, soy la mejor piloto del eva que haya existido, ¿alguna pregunta?- termino de presentarse de su particular manera, imponiendo respeto en ese mismo instante, todos en el salón estaban confundido salvo tres personajes de los cuales dos la miraban con desdén en su mirada mientras que el ultimo estaba mirando a la ventana rogando por seguir inconsciente en el hospital.

-sí, de hecho tengo una pregunta- dijo el deportista mientras alzaba la mano, esto llamo la atención de la gente en el salón.

-haber, escupe- ordeno la peli roja, normalmente el decir "alguna pregunta" es más una formalidad que realmente esperar que le pregunten cualquier cosa a uno, por lo que la pregunta solo la aburrió más de lo que ya lo estaba puesto que al igual que shinji, no tenía realmente intenciones de estar en la escuela.

-¿de casualidad no te equivocaste de lugar?, el manicomio está del otro lado de la ciu….- un fuerte y contundente disparo de lo que parecía ser el borrador del pizarrón había dejado fuera de combate al deportista quien no supo que le paso.

-bien, si no hay más preguntas, procederé a tomar asentó señorita inoue- la asustada peli naranja simplemente acento con un movimiento de su cabeza, al parecer ella no sería su tierna hermanita menor de esa dimensión.

Ya habia transcurrido un mes desde ese día y fuera de la entretenida presentación de la segunda ante lo que sería su nueva fachada, no ocurrió nada interesante en clase, todos estaban centrados tomando apuntes, o al menos hacían la fachada de estarlo haciendo pues como siempre los hombres estaban embobados con la belleza de su profesora, la llegada de la peli roja era ciertamente un gusto para los ojos, pero su personalidad como su cuerpo no eran competencia para la docente, así de rápido como empezó la clase, llego el almuerzo, como todas las rutinas diarias los alumnos se distribuyeron por todo el lugar, shinji y dos amigos estaban apoyados tranquilamente comiendo.

-rayos, ¿de todos los lugares en el mundo porque tenía que estar esa loca aquí?- exclamo molesto el deportista herido en clase.

-tu bien sabes cómo es ella, ¿así que para que tentaste a tu suerte?- respondió el shinigami quien simplemente seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo.

-oye shinji, ¿cómo le haces para soportarla?- le preguntaba kensuke al parecer bastante preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo piloto, era verdad que desde que el cargamento alemán había llegado al geofrente, ella se convirtió en un miembro activo del lugar, en pocas palabras, asistir a pruebas de sincronización y exámenes físicos los cuales shinji también tenía que realizar sin mayor mesura, él le había pedido a la doctora akagi que le ocultara los resultados de sus pruebas de condición física a asuka, ya que si ella se enteraba de sus capacidades sobre humanas, definitivamente iba a estallar en cólera y hacerle la vida imposible, normalmente tal petición estaría en contra del protocolo pero dado que el tercer elegido era un caso excepcional, lo aprobó al menos por un tiempo, por lo que al ver que no había mayor diferencia entre ambos pilotos excepto una pequeña cifra de la alemana por encima de la del shinigami, ella simplemente se reía y se glorificaba como siempre, no era muy agradable para el tercero, pero era muchísimo mejor que verla gritándole e interrogándole como era que el era ese monstruo con habilidades sobre humanas.

-simplemente le sigo el juego y de un momento a otro se va sin mas- respondió llevándose un bocado a su…boca, touji comenzó a reírse, el único que no entendía la gracia del chiste era el otaku fanático militar quien después de unos instantes descubrió que a veces hacían eso mismo con el, de forma más amigable claro, el ambiente del lugar fue cortado por la prepotente furia alemana.

-¿de qué se ríen chiflados?- pregunto en tono de amenaza, ante la pregunta el ambiente se tornó en uno que trataba de repelerla.

-¿acaso tiene que haber una razón en especial?- respondió el shinigami dejando su almuerzo en el suelo y dándole un sorbo a su botella de gaseosa, el ambiente en el lugar se estaba haciendo particularmente tenso, la mirada de ambos pilotos emitía estatica la cual fundiría por completo a quien se cruzara en ella.

-tengo ganas de orinar- estas palabras golpearon fuertemente a la peliroja quien comenzó a insultar en todas las formas e idiomas que conocía al shinigami quien simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a los baños.

-¡BAKA ASQUEROSO Y PERVERTIDO, COMO DICES ESAS COSAS FRENTE A UNA DAMA!- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar mientras que entraba al baño, al ver que ya no se encontraba a la vista de nadie, se dio una sonora palmada en la frente.

-un poco más sutil y le digo que se fuera al diablo- se regañaba a si mismo, si era verdad que no quería hablar con ella en el momento, seguramente habría mejores formas que la estupidez que atino a decir.

En medio de los insultos, la alemana noto a la otra piloto, a rei ayanami quien estaba sentada en el césped leyendo tranquilamente, fuera de su charla con shinji cuando fue herida en el eva, ella no tenia mayor contacto humano con nadie más, tampoco mostraba ninguna expresión facial y la mayoría de su mente solo era ocupada por pensamientos sobre lo bonito que era un árbol, la suave brisa acariciándola, en fin, pensamientos de una persona que realmente no le interesaba nada o nadie en el mundo

-hola primera, tengo una idea, seamos amigas- llego sin siquiera saludar el tifón rojo, rei quien estaba fija en su lectura la volteo a observar

-¿con que propósito?- respondió casi al instante volviendo a su lectura

-¿tiene que haber un propósito?- respondió asuka algo fastidiada, no esperaba que la primera fuera una persona tan fría incluso fuera del a base, a la distancia sin ella notarlo ya estaba volviendo el tercero quien curioso se acercó a la escena. Al ver que se acercaba, rei reacciono

-¿ikari-kun, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo la peli azul en su típico tono sin emoción, asuka reacciono al ver al tercer elegido al lado de ellas ya

- bien- respondió con algo de seriedad en su voz

-¿Qué es ser un amigo?- esta pregunta hizo estallar de la risa a la peli roja, pero el shinigami veía a la primera con una expresión meditabunda.

- ser un amigo es tener afecto con otra persona sin compartir ninguna razón en especial, simplemente el gusto o el tener en común algunas ideas- esta simple definición tan científica como emotiva fue suficiente para generar un juicio en la primera

-entendido, ikari kun, seamos amigos- estas palabras helaron a la peli roja, no se esperaba tal escena- a la distancia touji y kensuke quienes habían visto la escena estallaron en risa al ver como la peli roja había sido aplastada en ese juego de roles, para desgracia de ambos, dos estuches de almuerzos llegaron a sus cabezas para noquearlos, el deportista ya conocía esa clase de disparo

* * *

Ya en las instalaciones de nerv, el tercer elegido se preparaba para sus pruebas de condición física, su sincronización no hacía falta ocultarla, para sorpresa de el y de todos los demás técnicos y las dos elegidas, su sincronización llego al 100% después de conocer a la peli roja, esto simplemente avivo la llama de la competencia de la alemana.

Al salir de los vestidores se encontró con la segunda piloto quien lo miraba con cierto desden- ¿vaya tercer, y ese milagro de verte por acá?- si bien ella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre entrenando físicamente en las instalaciones, shinji solo se limitaba a cumplir con las condiciones de su contrato, en pocas palabras solo hacer sus pruebas.

-solo vine a presentar mi prueba física, no necesito estar más tiempo acá- respondió pasando derecho de ella. La mencionada al ver tal falta de respeto se limitó a ir a los vestidores para bañarse, para la ventaja del tercer elegido que a ella le hicieran sus pruebas físicas antes que a él, le resultaba como una ventaja en su plan para evitar ser descubierto por ella, ya cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha y de haberse arreglado se cruzó un pensamiento fugaz por la mente de ella.

-¿yo por qué nunca he visto las practicas del tercero?- si bien en el pasado ella leía los informes dados por la doctora akagi y sentía que sería aburridor ver al tercero haciendo las mismas tonterías que ella, no sería mala idea ver la cara de esfuerzo de su rival, así que con una sonrisa se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento.

Obviamente el tercero siempre previo que esta clase de curiosidad se diera en la segunda por lo que siempre pedía que bloquearan la puerta antes de comenzar, para ello y para evitar destruir parte del lugar, para su infortunio la voz de la peli roja se oyó al trasfondo , alguien no había cerrado las puertas de la base como era la condición que el había puesto

-mierda, no puedo hacer nada si ella me está viendo- se quejaba para si mismo, -¡doctora, que le había dicho del favor que le pedí!- protesto el tercero

-lo siento shinji, órdenes del comandante- respondió la doctora a través de los parlantes, esto enojo particularmente el shinigami –ahora que estará planeando ese bastardo- pensó para si mismo, sin demorar tiempo la peli roja había llegado y observaba las pruebas desde el cuarto de control, la piloto quien siempre estaba confiada en sus habilidades, por alguna razón sentía algo de emoción por ver a su competencia, era verdad, ese idiota era el rival perfecto para ella, quizás seria mejor si encontraba a su contra parte, el aplastarlo definitivamente la haría la mejor.

-piloto ikari, como le mencionamos anteriormente, hoy seguiremos con las pruebas de sus habilidades- esto perturbo por completo al shinigami sustituto, la peli roja también reacciono, -¿sus otras habilidades?, ¡ah claro!, sus trucos de magia- susurro con desprecio en su voz,- no pensé que acá les interesara el arte barato-

-entendido, que quieren que haga esta vez- dijo con furia a los parlantes, de lejos se notaba que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en disimularlo

-hoy trabajaremos en tu zampakuto, por tus informes y videos, queremos ver tu shikai- la sorpresa se hizo evidente en los ojos del shinigami sustituto.

-no hare eso- respondido secamente, lo especifique en mis informes también, esa es una herramienta que utilizo solo en casos de real peligro, pregúntenme por hados, bakudos, kidos, todo lo demás, pero no liberare mi zampakuto aquí- protesto el shinigami

-si lo hemos leído en los informes piloto ikari- esta vez, la voz en el parlante era del comandante,- según lo leído, solo la activas en caso de necesitar proteger a alguien, en ese caso, simularemos esa situación- el shinigami no entendió lo último, no hizo falta hacerlo.

-¡suéltenme malditos!- gritaba la peli roja quien había sido inmovilizada, y era arrastrada a la sala de entrenamiento por un robot de asalto básico, con este entraron otros 20, en la sala de control, todos estaban sorprendidos por las medidas que estaba tomando el comandante.

-¿pero qué cree que está haciendo comandante?, esto no es un entrenamiento, es una amenaza real a la vida de un piloto- gritaba la mayor al sujeto quien la miraba prepotente.

-mayor, le recomiendo que guarde silencio y deje continuar la prueba- respondido fríamente el padre del shinigami, ella no podía creer que estuviera viendo tal atrocidad, y la hacia sentir mas enferma que su amiga peli rubia solo miraba hacia el piso evitando su juicio.

* * *

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO VIEJO INFELIZ!- grito el tercer a todo lo que su pulmón dio, pero las comunicaciones ya habían sido cortadas, los robots estaban tomando posición de ataque contra el y contra la segunda elegida.

-¿Qué clase de juego sucio es este tercero?- protestaba la alemana tratando de zafarse de sus amarres, ella entendía que sería asesinada si algo Salía mal en ese entrenamiento.

-¡maldita sea!- grito el shinigami mientras activaba sus habilidades, su traje se transformó en la que la peli roja vio como un traje de sincronización, pero este era distinto, además también vio como el tercero tenía una espada que apareció de la nada, un fusil se había ubicado en la cien de la piloto quien quedo fría ante la sensación se saber que iba a ser asesinada ahí mismo, el rostro que ella puso ante esto no lo pudo soportar el tercer elegido quien inmediatamente supo que solo había una opción.

-protégelos a todos, ángelus- la peli roja noto con asombro ante ella como al shinigami lo consumía un fuego en ambas manos de las cuales salieron dos espadas las cuales ella pudo reconocer como las espadas que estaba sujetando el eva negro en varias grabaciones, con los preparativos terminados finalmente empezaron a sonar los disparos de los robots en dirección a el,

-¡shinji!- grito la segunda elegida al ver como su competencia estaba desapareciendo entre una ráfaga de balas, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, como la organización misma para la que estaba arriesgando sus vida había ejecutado de forma tan brutal a uno de sus mejores elementos… frente a ella, poco a poco sintió las lágrimas comenzar a salir de sus ojos- ¡malditos, ¿Por qué lo mataron?!- grito a todo pulmón, su llanto fue interrumpido por el ruido de chasquidos electicos y pequeñas explosiones.

-estoy bien- escucho ese pequeño mensaje en el aire mientras que el tercero había destruido 10 robots al cortarlos e incinerarlos con su espada, aquellos robots que estaban rodeándola para ejecutarla también, pero el estaba detrás de ellos ¿Cuándo llego ahí? Preguntaba en shock la segunda elegida- tan pronto como despejo el lugar donde estaba la peli roja, el shinigami apunto sus dedos en dirección a ella

-bakudo #8, seki- con este cantico, la peli roja fue cubierta por un escudo de energía espiritual, por ahora no habrá nada que la dañara, ahora el podría pelear con todo su fuerza, cuando el tiroteo comenzó nueva mente el había ya saltado sobre uno de los robots, al cual atravesó con su espada desde arriba, en un movimiento casi sucesivo, desapareció dejando solo una línea de color gris en el resto de los robots, los cuales estallaron dejando en la habitación solo a ambos pilotos, en un intento de amenizar la situación, shinji giro en torno a asuka dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-disculpa lo que acabas de pasar, yo no dejare que nada te haga daño- estas palabras abrieron como platos los ojos de la segunda, la escena duro una eternidad para ella, pero fue cortada de una manera horrible al ver como al shinigami estaba recibiendo tres disparos de rifle en su espalda, el shinigami para ella, cayó en cámara lenta

-GGGGG- alcanzo a gemir el shinigami sustituto quien había recibido el daño en el brazo derecho, esos disparos no vinieron de los robots, vinieron de una arma escondida en la pared, parecer que aun habían mas elementos de peligro fuera de los robots, antes de poder tratar de incorporarse, las alarmas sonaron por toda la instalación.

-estamos bajo el ataque de un ángel, las pruebas se llevaran a cabo en otra ocasión, preséntense en las jaulas- con esto el comandante gendo ikari corto la comunicación- la peli roja estaba en shock, un ángel estaba atacando en ese mismo instante, pero frente a ella estaba el tercer elegido retorciéndose de dolor debido a los impactos de bala, justo minutos después de que el había puesto su vida en peligro para defenderla, con ese pensamiento en mente olvido por completo la situacion en la que estaba y se retiró de la habitación directo a su eva.

-envíen equipo médico urgente para acá- ordeno fríamente antes de salir a enfrentar al ángel, pensó que con eso su conciencia la dejaría tranquila, más que preocupada estaba realmente molesta, no solo por haber sido utilizada como conejillo de indias en un juego donde ella pudo morir, no solo por ver que los resultados de las pruebas físicas del tercero eran mentira, sino porque el estaba ahí, haciéndole una promesa que rompió al instante, como hacia todo el mundo con ella…

…pero no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras se iba del lugar.

* * *

-¡LANZAMIENTO!- con esa orden el titán rojo salió disparado de las jaulas, para tener su primera batalla en japon, el piloto de la unidad estaba algo ido, ¿Por qué estaba piloteando para los desgraciados que trataron de matarla hace menos de una hora?, no sabía exactamente por qué, la única conclusión que saco, fue para evitar pensar en la situación del tercero.

-estará bien, solo fueron heridas en su brazo por lo que alcance a mirar- pensaba para si misma

-yo puedo acabar con los ángeles sola- se seguía repitiendo, pero la imagen no se quería salir de su cabeza, el había sido herido así por estar al pendiente de ella.

-no importa ya, fue un idiota al bajar su guardia así, aun teniendo súper poderes o como el quiera llamarlos- con este último pensamiento ella había llegado finalmente a la superficie, al salir del ascensor vio a una criatura humanoide, la cual no tenía ningún rasgo en particular, solo que su máscara ciertamente le recordaba el símbolo del ying y el yang, sin emoción o expresión alguna desenfundo su cuchillo de fase, apuntándolo directamente a su objetivo, antes de poder proceder a empezar la batalla, escucho el ruido de la otra jaula del elevador abrirse, para su asombro, ahí estaba el eva negro.

-pilotos, su objetivo es eliminar al ángel de la forma más rápida y efectiva- ordeno la mayor como siempre lo hacía con shinji.

-entendido- respondió el shinigami con bastante esfuerzo en su voz, esto estaba enfureciendo a la piloto, quien abrió el canal de comunicaciones con el eva, lo que vio la perturbo, el estaba ahí, con unos vendajes nada más los cuales estaban sangrando, el agotamiento en su rostro era evidente.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?, quédate en la enfermería, yo puedo sola con esta cosa- grito con todo lo que tenía, la escena realmente la estaba desgarrando psicológicamente, ¿porque el estaba ahí?, y aun peor, porque estaba ahí, aun estando con tal aspecto moribundo

-no te preocupes asuka, ya me hicieron primeros auxilios, además ya me encargue en parte de la herida- decía algo agotado, obviamente ella creía que era mentira, no sabía por qué el seguía respondiendo tratando de sonar alegre, ¿será que realmente es un idiota? Con toda el odio del mundo apunto su arma de nuevo al ángel y salió disparada hacia el.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!- su carrera frenética fue seguida de un salto apuntando su pie en forma de lanza hacia el ángel, este se corrió justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, pero cuando el eva iba a caer al suelo, se apoyó sobre la palma de su mano y giro sobre ella para volver rápidamente a encarar al monstruo, este iba a lanzar un garrazo al eva, pero su cuchillo fue mas rápido, había cortado la máscara del ángel, creyendo que con esto acabaría la batalla.

-¿ves tercero? Eso fue rápido, fue efectivo y sin mayores complicaciones- decía la segunda elegida bastante orgullosa.

-mierda asuka ¡cuidado!- alcanzo a gritar shinji al ver como el ángel se estaba dividiendo en dos mientras ella hablaba, por lo que el ataque de ambos la tomó por sorpresa, fue un golpe simultaneo el cual arrojo al titan rojo varios metros fuera de la ciudad, el ritmo de pelea de las criaturas había aumentado con la división, se movían de forma bastante fluida entre ambos compensando campos de aperturas de cualquier ataque sorpresa

-mierda- sin poder pensar bien que hacer, lo único que hizo el tercero fue apuntar la punta de los dedos hacia la peli roja –bakudo #4 hainawa- con este cantico de las manos del eva negro salió un lazo de energía de color amarillo con el cual amarro al eva rojo y lo arrastro a su lado, por el cansancio no se fijo en la fuerza que había utilizado haciendo que este se estrellara con el, dejando a ambas unidades enredadas en el suelo.

-¿pero que crees que haces baka?- grito la peli roja bastante molesta desde el comunicador.

-salvándote el pellejo chica lista, ¿Cómo haces un ataque tan estúpido como ese? ¿Querías que te mataran ahí mismo?- respondió el ataque de la peli roja con el mismo tono de voz. Para sorpresa de ambos pilotos, hubo una enorme explosión donde el ángel, y al parecer fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo quieto por un tiempo.

-asuka, shinji, vengan a la sala de operaciones ahora- esta vez el del intercomunicador era el sub-comandante con un tono de enojo en su voz.

* * *

La misma charla que se estaba llevando en los evas continúo en la base.

-gracias baka, no solo interrumpiste mi pelea, si no que también me hiciste quedar como una perdedora al igual que tu- gritaba la chica sin haberse quitado su traje aun, por su parte el tercero solo tenía la parte inferior de su traje, su pecho y brazos habían sido vendados.

-no me culpes por tus errores, de no haberte sacado de ahí, ese par de bastardos te hubieran hecho picadillo- respondió en un tono frio.

-por favor, como si solo por ser dos pudieran haberme hecho algo, además si tan preocupado estabas ¿Por qué no entraste en pelea en vez de sacarme de ella?- inmediatamente ella se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, durante esos breves instantes, había olvidado que su contra parte estaba herido seriamente, la mirada de desprecio del tercero se hizo presente, pero en vez de arrojarla hacia ella, la arrojaba hacia el mismo.

-tienes razón, todo fue mi culpa- respondió agachando la cabeza con un tono de resignación.

-ya fue suficiente, lo demostrado allá afuera, no es digno de lo que esta organización representa, son una total vergüenza- protesto el comandante desde su sala

-el mando de la misión por ahora fue entregada a la ONU, gracias a esa mina N2, el ángel estará paralizado unos días, ya que gran parte de su estructura básica fue dañada- una reacción normal de parte del chico era protestar y enviar al bastardo que estaba jugando con el al diablo, pero esta vez simplemente estaba caris bajo.

-¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos?- pregunto bastante deprimido

-seis días- respondieron desde el puesto de mando, la alemana veia con desprecio la expresión del tercer elegido.

-perfecto, yo misma me hare cargo de el- exclamo en su tradicional pose de orgullo marca asuka

-negativo, ya que la cualidad del ángel es su forma de pelear en unidad, ambos serán preparados para poder pelear de la misma forma, es el camino más efectivo hacia la eliminación de ese monstruo- respondió la mayor

-¿por qué debo hacer tal estupidez?- protesto la peil roja inmediatamente, -yo no debería rebajarme de tal manera-

-pilotos, ¿Cuál creen que es su trabajo? Pregunto fuyutsuki en un tono de seriedad algo compleja, la respuesta de la peli roja no se hizo esperar.

-¿pilotear evas?- respondió algo molesta.

-¿eliminar a los ángeles de la forma mas rápida y efectiva- respondió shinji con bastante esfuerzo, el agotamiento de su rostro era evidente.

-correcto piloto ikari, por esa misma razón, esa fue la mejor alternativa que encontramos, ahora dejen de protestar y comportarse como niños mimados, como les informamos tienen una semana- con esto se cortaron las comunicaciones, shinji procedió a ir a los vestidores tambaleante, la escena no pasó desapercibida ante las dos mujeres.

-no debería estar en el hospital- dijo la alemana con algo de frialdad en su voz

-si fuera un humano común y corriente obviamente, pero con el, no se- esta respuesta llamo la atención de la peli roja quien antes de poder decir algo mas vio a la mayor alejarse por la puerta, o al menos hasta llegar a ella, pues antes de salir giro en dirección a ella.

-asuka, tenemos que hablar- dijo en un tono con un rostro sonriente

* * *

En varios meses que el shinigami llevaba en esa dimensión, no había tenido un dia tan horrible como ese, ser utilizado como un juguete por el monstruo de su padre, ser herido por tres balas por descuidado, pero realmente lo que mas le molestaba fueron las palabras cortantes de la peli roja estando molesta.

"_entonces por qué no entraste en batalla conmigo, en vez de sacarme de ella"_

Tenía razón, esa era la mejor forma de haber confrontado el problema, el estar herido no era excusa, a ella la podían haber dañado si quiera antes de que el ángel se dividiera, definitivamente se sentía escoria por lo ocurrido hace unas horas, la situación había sido amenizada por orihime quien rápidamente curo al shinigami de la herida que lo tuvo mareado todo el día y en ururu encontró un apoyo hermanal el cual se estaba haciendo indispensable para el, ya llegando a su hogar mientras escuchaba música tratando de quitarse los problemas de la mente así fuera por unas horas noto que la puerta estaba abierta.

-aún falta tiempo para que llegue misato- ante esto el shinigami corrió hacia el interior de su casa para ver que habían varias cajas a lo largo del corredor, y había un numero particularmente mayor en .. la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién está ahí?- se oyó la voz de la última persona que quería ver en ese dia, saliendo de su habitación con varias cosas de el aventándolas hacia un lado, esto enfureció al shinigami.

-¿pero qué demonio crees que haces niña?- grito bastante enojado, la respuesta de la peli roja no se hizo esperar.

-fácil, misato me pidió vivir con ella, así que tu has sido desechado,- dijo con una risa maliciosa, al shinigami nada de esto le estaba haciendo gracia, una de tantas cosas que compartía con ichigo era no permitir que alguien se metiera con la santidad de su santuario personal conocido como habitación.

-halla hay otra habitación, inteligente- dijo un poco más calmado.

-ya lo se, pero esta habitación tiene la mejor vista, además de ser increíblemente amplia, definitivamente un lugar digno de mi grandeza- respondió la peli roja mientras seguía sacando cosas de la habitación del shinigami, ante esto finalmente se resignó.

-me siento como un idiota preocupándome por alguien como tu- estas palabras callaron a la peli roja por un momento, cuando se preparaba para responder a ese comentario, sintió que estaba completamente paralizada

-bakudo # 9 geki- este encantamiento era la razón por la cual ella estaba perfectamente convertida en una estatua viviente, no se podía mover, no podía hablar, solo ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su posición cambio a un fuerte sonrojo al notar que el shinigami la estaba tomando por la cintura y cargándola a donde el le había dicho que estaba la otra habitación, dejándola parada en medio del lugar y saliendo sin haber liberado su encantamiento, poco a poco iba llevando las cajas que estaban dentro de la habitación de el a la de la inmóvil alemana, después de una hora finalmente había acabado.

-ahí tienes princesa, la próxima vez no seré tan amable- dijo con bastante molestia en su voz, al terminar libero el kido, dejando que la alemana le gritara todo lo que tenía pensado gritarle

-TU, MALDITO PERVERTIDO PRIMERO COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOMARME DE LA FORMA QUE LO HICISTE, TAMBIEN COMO…- de nuevo estaba paralizada, esto ya se estaba haciendo un juego aburridor para ambos.

-te lo advierto princesa, si sigues en este plan, no necesitaremos comprar un nomo del jardín, entiendes- advirtió el shinigami quien miraba fijamente con seriedad los ojos de la furia de pelo rojo, de nuevo libero su bakudo.

Ya caída la noche la mayor se extrañó bastante al ver a la peli roja en posición de regaño en el jardín de la casa

* * *

En la mesa ya cuando los ánimos habían amenizado un poco, los dos adolescentes y la mayor estaban discutiendo en la sala

-¿Por qué el sigue viviendo aquí misato?- protesto la alemana señalando al shinigami, quien estaba tomando café como lo solía hacer.

-es un plan que formulamos kaji y yo, ya que tienen 6 días para preparar un ataque sincronizado, tendrán que vivir juntos a partir de ahora- estas palabras hicieron rabiar mas a la peli roja, shinji simplemente seguía con su mirada indiferente al café

-pero que están pensando ustedes dos par de pervertidos, un hombre y una mujer no deben vivir juntos en el mismo hogar si tienen edades parecidas- logro articular la peli roja, -y menos con ese hentai dando vueltas libre por el lugar-

-te lo aseguro asuka, shinji es bastante educado y cortes, definitivamente todo un ejemplo de caballero, no se por qué lo tratas tan mal- respondió la mayor en tono de juego, definitivamente la idea de molestar un poco a esa malcriada no vendría nada mal.

-bueno misato digamos que te sigo el juego, ¿Cuál será el plan?- dijo asuka bastante molesta, una sonrisa perversa se posó en el rostro de la mayor.

- el plan consiste en armar una coreografía al ritmo de la música, el objetivo es que ustedes ejecuten los mismo movimientos perfectamente igual al mismo tiempo, ahora si shinji escupió su café.

-¿eso es un plan?- se oyó al unísono por parte de ambos pilotos, la situación no pasó desapercibida para otro chiste

-oh, parece que empezamos con el pie derecho, pero dejen eso para mañana, por ahora limítense a versen durante 5 minutos sin querer matarse entre ustedes- respondió la mayor, ya con esta perspectiva de la situación la peli roja procedió a retirarse hacia lo que es la habitación del shinigami, parece que ella seguía en el mismo plan.

- tatatata- tarareo rítmicamente el shinigami, la peli roja lo volteo a observar y se encontró con el apuntándole con la yema de los dedos de nuevo,- ya sabes en qué quedamos asuka, mejor vete para "tu" habitación-, con una furia asesina en sus ojos, la peli roja no le quedó otra que obedecer, no estaba dispuesta a pasar otras tres horas paralizada en la puerta principal. Ya estando solos en la sala otra conversación aún más importante empezó.

-¿sabes que ahora ella te odia con toda su alma verdad?- dijo la mayor dando un sorbo a su siempre fiel y leal cerveza, el shinigami entendía a lo que se refería.

-aunque no lo parezca, es una buena chica, no quería tener que involucrarla en este mundo- dijo el shinigami retomando su café, sus ojos expresaban preocupación

-entiendo cómo te sientes shinji, pero ocultarle información, no era la mejor forma de hacerlo- decía la mayor dando destapando otra cerveza

- ella es la clase de persona que solo está enfocada en ser la mejor, si le muestro una meta inalcanzable, lastimaría horriblemente su orgullo, y eso es lo último que pretendo hacer, pásame una cerveza - ante esto la mayor le arrojo una lata al shinigami quien la destapo y comenzó a tomarla un poco afanado,- hace tiempo alguien me dijo que lo único que no tenemos derecho de herir en alguien querido, es el orgullo, puesto que es lo más importante para una persona- la mayor estaba observando a un chico de 14 años quien había sido convertido en una máquina de guerra para proteger un lugar el cual le arrebato todo y lo escupió desde antes que tuviera mayor capacidad de comprender lo que ocurría en su alrededor y aun así, ahí estaba, fuerte, con la única intención de proteger a toda la gente a su alrededor, no, no a todo el mundo.

-ella… ¿es la niña de la que me habías contado que siempre aparece cuando viajas a tu mundo interior verdad?- pregunto la mayor, para no obtener respuesta alguna esa noche

* * *

Y así comenzó el primer día del nuevo y curioso entrenamiento al ritmo de la música, como era de esperarse después de varias horas…. No habían resultados positivos, obviamente la diferencia entre ambos personajes hacia que la labor de estar perfectamente sincronizados fuera horrible.

-¡AAAHHHH, ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!- grito la peli roja a su compañero, para su buena fortuna misato estaba en nerv desde temprano así que no tendría que soportar el castigo de escuchar a esos dos en pelea.

-aun estas muy tensa niña, relájate un poco- regaño el shinigami quien aunque seguía el compás de la música sin mayor dificultad, lo incomodaba ver cómo era que su compañera no podía hacerlo, sus movimientos eran demasiado rígidos. Al shinigami se le ocurrió una pequeña idea la cual podría costarle su vida, pero al menos tendría que intentarlo.

-qué te parece si dejamos acá y vamos a entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sé que eso te ayuda a relajarte- no era la manera más inteligente de decirlo, pero por algo se empieza siempre, comenzó a creer que era mala idea cuando vio a la alemana verla con rostro de pocos amigos

-¿y tu como sabes eso tercero?- pregunto bastante molesta al ver como un idiota sabía algo tan íntimo de ella

-el señor kaji me lo conto- shinji paro de bailar por un momento y destapo una lata de cerveza de la cual comenzó a tomar sin mayor contemplación, para no ser descortés, le ofreció una de gaseosa a su competidora, si bien el sujeto con cola de caballo parecía ser alguien en quien confiar, aun no podia comprender que era lo que estaba ideando ichigo, pues no habría otra explicación para lo sucedido en los vestidores

-_así que eres el gran shinji ikari, vaya, parece que para no haber peleado nunca en tu vida, estas bastante bien afinado- escucho el shinigami a un sujeto al que reconoció como el tutor de asuka, la relación que el tenía con ella, es como la del piloto con misato._

_-¿a qué se refiere señor?- pregunto algo molesto el chico, al parecer los comentarios venían de las cicatrices visibles en su espalda a través de las vendas._

_-no es nada, olvídalo- diciendo esto cambio su semblante a uno más serio, -eso que hicieron con ustedes allá atrás, no tiene perdón-_

_-lo se, por mi parte estaré bien, lo que me asusto fue que le pasara algo a asuka por mi culpa, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto- de repente el shinigami sintió que estaba soltando más información de la que debía, como iba a tomar ese sujeto aquello de que ella no estaba involucrada en el tema, si ella era un piloto del eva con experiencia?_

_-se a que te refieres- esto abrió los ojos del shinigami como si fueran platos_

_-tu puedes curarte con tus hados curativos, pero ella no- esto estaba mal, incluso ese tipo sabia sobre sus secretos_

_-¿cómo sabes eso?- lo que vio el shinigami en respuesta lo dejo sin habla, ahí mismo estaba ese sujeto sosteniendo una insignia de shinigami sustituto, la reacción del piloto fue suficiente para saber que el estaba implicado con el sujeto que le dio los informes de combate._

_-al parecer sabes algo sobre esta placa, pero por ahora no te preguntare nada, no quiero agobiarte, y quizás que te la haya mostrado te haya dado un mensaje, solo quiero encargarte una cosa- dijo el peli castaño dándole una aspirada a su cigarrillo – asuka es una chica que pretende parecer siempre fuerte, desde muy pequeña escondió su dolor a través del entrenamiento físico, eso la hace sentir bien, sentir que es la mejor, así que ciertamente tu eres una amenaza para ella, yo no le he mostrado estos informes a ella por miedo a desplomar su moral, el favor que te quiero pedir, es que la apoyes, que le quites esa ridícula idea de la mente de que tiene que ser la mejor en todo para ser notada por los demás, en este momento, eres la persona que más influencia ejerce sobre ella, por eso te estoy encargando a la chica que ayude desde pequeña- con esto finalmente kaji se retiró, dejando perplejo al shinigami sustituto_

-definitivamente el té tiene mucho estima- decía el shinigami con ojos nostálgicos, la alemana no entendía por que el shinigami estaba actuando así, pero definitivamente había dado en el claco con respecto a los gustos de ella.

-vamos tercero, te mostrare como pega alguien que si tiene fuerza- dijo la alemana con bastante fuerza y algo de emoción

Al contarle su plan a misato, ella acepto darle esa libertad a la segunda solo por ese dia, después de esa pequeña pausa, tendrían que volver a entrenar como estaba planeado, no hubo ninguna clase de objeción por el shinigami, ahora estaban ahí ambos jóvenes asuka en una variación de su traje de sincronización, el cual utilizaba para el entrenamiento físico y shinji con su sudadera azul y una camiseta negra.

-bien tercero, ponte en guardia, no tendré piedad alguna contigo- decía la peli roja bastante energética, definitivamente moría de ganas de golpear a su oponente, mientras el shinigami estaba pensando cómo iba a pelear sin propinarle mayor daño a ella, sabía que la alemana ya sabía de sus poderes y de su gran agilidad, así que esto sería una desventaja, pero sin mayor problema decidió hacerle caso.

-oh, espera- diciendo esto, la alemana saco un pequeño bafle y puso su típica canción la cual la animaba, esto confundió un tanto al tercero, ahora sin tener tiempo de reaccionar la peli roja ya había acortado la distancia entre ambos en nada de tiempo, arrojando un golpe a la cara el cual el shinigami bloqueo a tiempo, la canción seguía sonando y ya comenzaba la parte lirica.

-buenos reflejos tercero, se nota que tus súper poderes sirven de algo-

-síguete burlando y ya verás- con esta pequeña conversación finalizada el shinigami arrojo una veloz patada la cual la peliroja utilizo como apoyo agarrando la pierna atacante y utilizándola de palanca para dar una patada en contra del tercero quien al no esperar este movimiento la recibió de lleno retrocediendo por el golpe. Su mente trataba de articular varias cosas

-_esto es distinto a como ella pelea en el eva, aquí se está moviendo con gracia y agilidad, casi como lo hace yoruichi sensei, esas no son habilidades de una persona normal, o será que ha entrenado a tal punto de lograr esta clase de movimientos?_

El siguiente movimiento de la peli roja no demoro en llegar, esta vez se presentó también con una patada voladora en carrera, el shinigami quien vio todo el movimiento y procurando no darle tanta ventaja a su oponente, puso su brazo bajo el talon atacante y la impulso para atrás haciéndola perder su equilibrio, antes de dejarla caer la agarro por la espalda y la aventó contra una pared cercana, era ciertamente un golpe fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para herirla.

-no lo haces nada mal segunda, para ser una niña mimada- dijo burlonamente el shinigami, quien comenzaba a disfrutar el ritmo de la canción.

-_quizás también sea la canción lo que la hace ser tan peligrosa "ella es hermosa, también imprescindible, endemoniadamente irresistible, suena a algo muy al estilo de ella-_

-y eso que solo estoy comenzando- de nuevo comenzó el intercambio de golpes los cuales eran monitoreados por la mayor.

-esto es interesante, si hubieran batallado así contra el ángel hubieran ganado en menos de un minuto- analizo la peli morada, su amiga de la universidad también estaba asombrada

-esos dos son las mejores cartas que tenemos contra los ángeles, el verlos peleando así, me da una sensación de que los resultados serán más de lo que esperamos-

La pelea siguió por otra hora más, el shinigami tenía un brazo y su rostro con algunos morados, la alemana no era la excepción, aunque ambos estaban bastante cansados, ninguno se veía descontento o molesto, al contrario, sonreían ampliamente, para su tristeza el juego había terminado.

-vuelvan a su casa a descansar, recuerden que aún tienen un entrenamiento pendiente- se escuchó desde la cabina de mando, antes de poder protestar, ambos pilotos decidieron que dejar las cosas también como estaban hasta ahora no sería mala idea.

-excelente idea ritsuko, de haber seguido así esos dos pudieron haber seguido por días- dijo la mayor con tranquilidad en su voz.

* * *

Ya era otro día en tokio 3, los alumnos habían salido de sus clases ya y se dirigían para su casa, excepto los dos amigos del shinigami quienes se dirigían hacia la casa de su compañero quien no había asistido a clase en dos días. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando en el mismo camino encontraron a la presidenta de la clase. Quien los volteo a observar despectivamente

-genial, dos de los tres chiflados aquí, ¿Qué quieren?, sus casas están del otro lado de la ciudad- dijo la peli café con su típico tono autoritario

-nada en especial, vamos de visita a la casa de shinji, me preocupa que el demonio rojo le haya hecho algo y por eso no haya ido a la escuela- dijo el deportista mientras apretaba su puño con lágrimas en los ojos, -hay cosas que los hombres no deberíamos sufrir, y una de ellas el el maltrato por parte de las mujeres-

-como sea – con esta respuesta los tres estaban incomodos pues la dirección que ambos buscaban parecían estar bastante cerca, finalmente no era bastante cerca, era la misma dirección, los tres no hallaban como articular palabras.

-¡nos traiciono!- lloraban los dos idiotas, -ha roto nuestro pacto sagrado, ya no podremos volver a creer en nada ni en nadie- la presidenta también estaba algo molesta

-esto está mal, un hombre y una mujer no pueden vivir juntos si no son….- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que creyó que estaba pasando, sin más demora toco la puerta del hogar de los dos pilotos, lo que más les inquietaba a los tres estudiantes, era la música que se escuchaba dentro de la casa

- al abrir salió asuka en pantaloneta y camisa quien abrió los ojos completamente aterrada de ver las figuras con ojos inquisidores frente a ellas, así duraron un rato en completa tensión hasta que también se unió el tercero a este drama.

-asuka, ¿Qué pasa? Debe…..- inmediatamente, cuatro miradas asesinas se posaron sobre el.

-¿pero que hacen todos ustedes ahí en la puerta?- esta vez, fue la mayor quien estaba siendo acompañada por rei quien finalmente termino con la tensión en el aire.

* * *

Minutos mas tarde ya estaban ahí, los dos pilotos tratando de contener la pena que sentían mientras que seguían en su coreografia, la razón de su vergüenza, era que todos estaban ahí, observándolos con una mirada burlona la cual apareció después de que les explicaran a los estudiantes porque estaban viviendo juntos y por qué estaban haciendo … eso.

-ya veo, el resultado de la pelea contra el ángel depende de que esos dos puedan sincronizarse perfectamente verdad?- pregunto el deportista quien no perdía detalle de la coreografía.

-así es- respondió la mayor dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-entiendo, díganle a mi mama y a mi papa que los quise mucho- decía kensuke con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues lo que ellos estaban viendo no era nada esperanzador, en especial para misato quien después de ver la excelente demostración de armonía en batalla que había visto el día anterior, ahora estaba viendo a dos jóvenes tratando de bailar con la misma coordinación que una banda sinfónica de simios salvajes

-¡AAAHHH, ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!- finalmente estallo la peli roja quien se quitó los audífonos con bastante molestia, -misato, no puedo rebajarme a su nivel, no esperes que lo haga- gritaba la peli roja a la mayor quien estaba algo decepcionada

-no me digas que la gran asuka soryu no puede con este simple desafío- dijo la mayor bastante decepcionada de la segunda elegida.

-a mi nada me queda difícil, simplemente no puedo rebajarme a su poca habilidad- seguía protestando la peli roja, ante esto la mayor volteo su mirada hacia rei.

-rei, ¿pasas al frente?- pregunto la mayor sin mayor expresión en su tono, inmediatamente la primera piloto tomo los audífonos y se puso en posición, para sorpresa de todos y des moral de la alemana, ambos pilotos estaban perfectamente coordinados, cada paso , cada tonada estaba perfectamente calibrada, era como si fueran gemelos separados, esto destruyo la resolución de la peli roja quien salió corriendo de la casa tan rápido como pudo, ante la escena la amiga de asuka no pudo evitar sentirse realmente molesta

-ikari, ve a buscarla- ordeno como quien regaña a un niño, pero para su disgusto el simplemente seguía haciendo su coreografía

-en este momento estoy cumpliendo con una labor presidenta de clase, no tengo tiempo para los caprichos de una piloto incompetente- estas palabras asombraron a los presentes en la sala, solo rei y el seguían en sus papeles. De un momento a otro se detuvo y se dirigió a su habitación, nadie en la sala entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo con el.

* * *

En un parque a la distancia, donde se podía observar a toda la ciudad de tokio-3 estaba la segunda elegida sentada contra un árbol, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, durante toda su infancia el haber entrenado tan fuerte como lo hacía siempre, la había hecho fuerte y tenaz, el haberse graduado de la universidad tan joven la hacía sentirse un prodigio, definitivamente tenía todo lo necesario para ser la mejor, como se había prometido desde pequeña, nunca creyó que algo en su vida la tomara por sorpresa, pero ahora en tan solo un mes, toda su esfuerzo se estaba desmoronando, más precisamente desde que se enteró de la existencia del tercer elegido, desde que vio las cintas de seguridad en las cuales el había derrotado al primer ángel de una forma tan precisa y poderosa al mismo tiempo, como el prefirió arriesgar su vida por proteger a los dos idiotas con los que el iba a clase, como aun después de haber perdido un brazo se levantó para destruir al monstruo que había herido a la primera elegida, todo aquello que había presenciado, la estaba perturbando bastante, pero lo que más la había impactado, más que cualquier otra cosa en su corta vida, fue ver como el esa misma tarde había puesto su vida en peligro por protegerla, y para mas dolor para ella, como fue que en ese esfuerzo, había sido herido de gravedad y aun en esas condiciones haber sido enviado a lo que pudo ser una muerte segura, ante todo esto no pudo contener su frustración la cual se presentaba en forma de lágrimas.

-tercero, como te odio- gruño por lo bajo, en la oscuridad de la noche.

-oye, gracias por el estima que me tienes- alcanzo a escuchar atrás de ella, al voltear a observar, lo encontró ahí, parado atrás de ella, en su traje con el cual había peleado esa tarde, de nuevo el le estaba ofreciendo una lata de gaseosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí baka?, deberías estar entrenando con la primera- pregunto bastante desganada mientras abría la gaseosa.

-no hay que preocuparse por eso, ya lo tengo todo cubierto- con esto el recordó cómo le dejo todo de momento a iki, ya lo había suplantado por 6 años, creo que reemplazarlo una noche mas no le haría mal- solo quería confirmar que estuvieras bien- esto molesto bastante a la peli roja.

-eso a ti que te interesa señor perfección, no tienes por qué sentir lastima por un ser inferior como yo- decía con bastante amargura en su voz

-uno no siente lastima de la gente que uno quiere superar- respondió sentándose al lado de ella, gesto al cual ella reacciono de inmediato corriéndose lejos de el.

-ja, no me hagas reír, ¿el invencible tercer elegido quien tiene súper fuerza, súper velocidad, sabe trucos de magia y aparentemente aunque le disparen, lo atraviesen y lo conviertan en picadillo, siempre regresa como si nada, quiere ser como yo?, ¡no seas hipócrita!, tu siempre lo has tenido todo fácil, tienes la admiración de tus amigos, tienes el respeto de misato, y quien lo diría, hasta tienes la amistad de una muñeca sin emociones- grito con todas sus fuerzas la peli roja, el shinigami estaba aún en su posición, con una mirada triste a la hermosa vista que tenía frente a el

-yo… yo no tengo nada- acertó a decir dejando salir una lagrima.

-tienes razón, no en la parte que lo tuve todo fácil, desde que tenía 7 años he vivido arriesgando mi vida, de batalla en batalla, siempre al borde de la muerte, técnicamente una vez morí realmente- decía el shinigami con un tono comprensivo como nostálgico

- no me engañes tercero, he visto todos tus reportes, hay cintas tuyas en otras escuelas, siempre cumpliendo con tu triste rutina- grito la peli roja sintiéndose ofendida de que ese idiota pensara que ella caería ante tal mentira, ante tal el shinigami se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a ella, esta vez quitándose la parte superior de su traje, lo que vio la peli roja le corto el aire por unos instantes.

-créeme asuka, yo quisiera a veces que lo que se ve en esas cintas fuera verdad- la peli roja aun no articulaba palabra alguna, la horrible cicatriz que tenía shinji a lo largo de todo su cuerpo la había tomado por sorpresa, no solo eso, también tenía dos horribles marcas donde había sido atravesado por el ángel y en su brazo, habia una cicatriz cerca de su codo, justo donde había sido cercenado anteriormente, y esto solo era una de tantas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo.

-¿cómo es que tu?...- alcanzo a articular antes de seguir siendo interrumpida

-mi vida solo ha sido de pelea en pelea, y al parecer aun no es suficiente para poder pelear contra esas cosas sin arriesgar la vida de la gente, en cambio tu, sin tener el entrenamiento sobrenatural por el que pase, puedes pelear a un nivel bastante igual al mío, y todo eso es pos tu simple fuerza de voluntad, admiro eso más que nada, lo que te dije en ese barco es verdad- asuka recordó con sorpresa cuando ella rompió el hechizo del tercero

_-definitivamente eres la chica más impresionante que he conocido-_

- contigo no sirven mis trucos de magia, ni mis súper poderes, eres mucho más de lo que yo soy, aun siendo una simple humana, por eso y mucho más eres la mejor y objeto de mi admiración. Con esto el finalmente se tapó de nuevo, y se volvió a sentar al lado de ella, esta vez, ella no se alejo de el.

-¿eres un idiota sabes? Podrías haber muerto solo por sonreírme un poco- dijo la peli roja aun en shock, tratando de procesar lo que decía su odiado enemigo

-quizás, pero lo último que puedo permitir es que mi objetivo a alcanzar fuera herida frente a mí por mi culpa, en comparación, el precio que tuve que pagar no fue nada- dijo dándole una sonrisa la cual toco un poco el corazón de la peli roja.

-baka- fue lo último que pudo decir.

* * *

Gracias a la intervención de shinji, asuka pudo seguir en la operación original, por parte de rei pareció no haber mayor problema, gracias a la pequeña charla que hubo entre ambos la cual no existió para los demás, esto shinji lo pensó pare evitar afectar la pantalla de la peli roja, la sincronización en el baile de ambos, aumento completamente, la mayor admiraba emocionaba como se movían de forma tan fluida como precisa, todo un espectáculo para los ojos, y lo más impresionante, lo hicieron con un día de sobra, el cual fue aprovechado por ambos pilotos para volver a su entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, definitivamente eso era como un día de descanso para ellos

Finalmente había llegado la noche previa a la batalla, la mayor tendría que pasar la noche en la base organizando los últimos detalles de la operación mas complicada que habia manejado hasta la fecha, el shinigami como siempre se encontraba cocinando mientras escuchaba música, por su parte estaba la peli roja mirando las noticias, sin hallar nada interesante que ver.

-oye baka, ¿Dónde está misato?- pregunto la peli roja bastante aburrida

-creo que se quedara esta noche, recuerda amargada, mañana es la operación, debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios- respondió sin quitar la vista de los condimentos

-ya veo baka, ósea estamos solos- dijo algo pensativa- me voy a dormir, ni se te pase por la cabeza tratar de acercarte a mi habitación esta noche pervertido, si lo llegas a hacer juro que te rompo las piernas de tal manera que ni tus poderes te ayudaran a volver a caminar.

-tranquila asuka yo no sería capaz- respondió de la forma más serena posible, con esto la peli roja se levantó y se dirigió a dormir.

-además, misato tiene mejor cuerpo que espiar mientras duerme- con esta simple frase sintió como una serie de objetos contundentes arrojados a gran velocidad trataron de golpearlo durante un tiempo

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde por la noche y el shinigami sustituto estaba meditando en su cama, con sus audífonos puestos, sabia que cuando la noche acabara se les vendría encima un enfrentamiento bastante peligroso, a el no le importaba su propia seguridad, solo le importaba que la peli roja estuviera bien, el haber dejado la música puesta mientras trataba de dormir no lo dejo entrar al mundo de los sueños de forma completa, por eso pudo sentir cuando hubo un movimiento en su cama, y sentía otro cuerpo invadiéndola.

-asuka- susurro suavemente, la situación lo sobre pasaba tremendamente, ahí estaba el torbellino rojo acostándose al lado de el, obviamente para proteger su orgullos, es acostaba de espaldas al plito, pero aun así, eso era algo que el no sabía manejar, si bien el era un guerrero frio preparado para la batalla contra el enemigo, no tenía experiencia alguna contra las hormonas, las cuales comenzaron a jugar un papel en ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre, el ritmo de su respiración se estaba haciendo frenético, y todo eso porque ella estaba ahí, incluso de espaldas era increíblemente hermosa, odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente estaba comenzando a sentir afecto hacia ella, el lado que había visto de ella, ese lado que siempre trata de ocultar a través de su coraza, lo había tomado por sorpresa, porque era como el, antes de conocer a urahara, a ichigo y a los demás.

-mama- susurro la peli roja, al shinigami se le paro el corazón por unos instantes, pues esto lo dijo casi llorando, el no sabía porque ella estaba así, pero sería lo mejor darle un apoyo para que pudiera dormir tranquila esa noche, con esa determinación, pozo su mano en la cabeza de la peliroja y comenzó a meditar.

En la pradera infinita esta vez estaba solamente la peli roja, quien no entendía que hacía en ese lugar, si hace un rato estaba, llorando, por lo que recordaba.

-genial, otra vez aquí- murmuro para si misma

-gracias por lo que me toca, este lugar es bastante importante para mí- se oyo la voz del tercero hablándole a la distancia, la alemana no demoro en atacar al tercero.

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí idiota?- grito algo molesta, solo recordaba que ella había ido a su cuarto y ahora estaba ahí.

-por ninguna razón en especial, este lugar siempre me trae algo de paz- respondió mientras se sentaba debajo de la sombra del único árbol habitante del lugar- descansa un rato aca-

-¿estas loco idiota? sácame de aquí- grito ofuscada la peli roja en vano pues el shinigami estaba tranquilamente sentado bajo el árbol con los ojos cerrados, ella se acercó a tratar de ponerlo en su lugar, pero sintió que el lugar, de verdad era tranquilo, así que por ahora, le haría caso, inmediatamente como se sentó bajo la sombra, sintió una paz recorrer su cuerpo.

-es triste cargar con tanto dolor- dijo el shinigami aun en su meditación, el comentario molesto a la peli roja.

-tu que sabes tercero, solo eres un idiota con súper poderes- respondió sin levantarse.

-puede que tengas razón, pero yo también la tengo, al menos por este breve instante, quítate ese dolor que te agobia- cuando la alemana iba a comenzar a protestar noto que el shinigami ya no estaba en su meditación, estaba recostado contra el árbol, sonriéndole de nuevo, esto sonrojo un poco a la segunda elegida quien prefirió seguir las acciones del tercero y recostarse contra el árbol, el estar sentada bajo ese suave clima, con alguien que estaba ahí soportando su mal genio, la hizo sentir realmente en paz.

* * *

-¡LANZAMIENTO-

Ya era hora de que empezara la operación, ambos titanes estaban siendo disparados para enfrentar al ángel quien ya se había terminado de recuperar, la diferencia esta vez, sería el buen estado de animo de ambos pilotos, por su parte la alemana no tenía ninguna perturbación mental y el tercero ya se había recuperado de sus heridas.

-es hora de mi revancha- se dijo confiada la peli roja ya saliendo de su jaula para entrar al campo de batalla.

-no eres la única que tiene cuentas pendientes- dijo el shinigami mientras tomaba también su posición de batalla. En la sala de control todos estaban nerviosos, pero confiaban en los resultados dados por la mayor.

-recuerden que el éxito de la operación depende de su sincronización para atacar al mismo tiempo, así que procederemos como habíamos planeado- informaba la doctora akagi quien estaba tomando sus primeras lectura

-eehhh antes de eso, tengo una sugerencia- interrumpió el tercer elegido.

-¿qué ocurre shinji?- pregunto la mayor algo confundida

-misato, es que la canción con la que estuvimos practicando simplemente me estresa, si pudieras, me gustaría que la cambiaras por una que quiero sugerirte- esto soltó varias reacciones en la sala de control.

-negativo shinji, la idea es proceder como lo habíamos acordado- exclamo afanada la doctora pues el ángel no los esperaría siempre.

- lo sé, la sincronización es lo importante, pero es que realmente se nota la diferencia cuando trabajamos con la canción con la cual asuka y yo entrenábamos en NERV, que con la que entrenábamos en casa, así que prefiero que nos cambien la canción a miss imposible- la peli roja quien estaba escuchando todo a través de su canal de comunicaciones se sorprendió ante la petición del tercer elegido.

-shinji- susurro algo perplejo, por un momento hubo silencio total en el ambiente.

-bueno shinji, te seguiré el juego por esta vez- respondió la mayor cambiando la mayor la cual rápidamente comenzó a sonar, con esto el ánimo de los dos pilotos se elevó repentinamente.

-bueno empecemos- grito la peli roja, empezando su carrera a la cual la siguió el tercer elegido, detrás de ella como una sola sombra, el ángel de nuevo era uno solo pero no por esto se quedó quieto a recibir el ataque, tan pronto como cada eva se ubicó a su lado se separó inmediatamente y comenzaron a atacar ambos al mismo tiempo al eva rojo, uno por encima del otro para cubrir todos los puntos defensivos de la peli roja.

-no esta vez- exclamo el shinigami quien moviéndose debajo de la línea de visión de los ángeles estaba cubriendo la defensa inferior de la peli roja la cual, como en su primer enfrentamiento con su compañero se apoyó en su cabeza para realizar una patada la cual despidió al ángel de arriba varios metros hacia atrás, aunque su contraparte alcanzo a recogerlo de un brazo y propulsarlo ahí mismo para seguir atacando con una patada en lanza, acción que previo el eva negro, por lo cual adelantándose un poco, apoyo su brazo en el talón del ángel, lo desequilibro dejando su espalda descubierta para una potente patada del eva rojo.

-mi turno malditos bastardos- grito la peli roja quien con su cuchillo progresivo ensarto la espalda del ángel arrastrándolo lejos de su contra parte, su otra mitad fue en plan de buscarlo, pero no conto con que el eva negro tomara su brazo y se lo torciera hasta despedazarlo, aun mal herido el ángel utilizo su otro brazo para tratar de golpear al eva quien simplemente se corrió hacia un lado dejando pasar al ángel derecho y al tenerlo en el punto que quería, lo alzo y lo estrello contra el suelo, dejando su núcleo al descubierto.

Por su parte la peli roja después de haber aislado a la otra mitad del ángel, comenzó una rápida y brutal embestida de puñaladas con su cuchillo progresivo sobre la espalda del ángel quien al estar en esa posición no podía moverse o defenderse, poco a poco estaba comenzando a inmovilizarse, al momento que estaba terminando la canción dando sus últimos acordes, un cuchillo empuñado por un brazo rojo y un brazo negro en forma de garra atravesaron sus respectivos núcleos cegando así la vida de los ángeles por completo, la operación había sido todo un éxito.

-nada mal tercero- dijo la alemana por su canal de comunicación.

-eso te digo gruñona, nada mal para ser una niña mimada- respondió el shinigami en plan de molestar, plan que no le gusto a la peli roja.

-pfff está "niña mimada" evito que patearan tu trasero- grito poniendo su eva en condición de batalla de nuevo.

-¿pero que dices? Si no hubiera llegado a salvar tu pellejo estarías igual de golpeada que la última vez- respondió el tercero en tono burlón.

-oh, esta me las pagas infeliz- grito antes de arrojarse al eva negro, todos en la sala de control quienes hace un rato estaban maravillados por el magnífico trabajo en equipo presentado por los dos pilotos, ahora veían con vergüenza la escena frente a ellos.

-se les reprenderá apenas estén de regreso- ordeno el comandante con su típica voz

-efectivamente- respondió el sub comandante, siempre leal parado a su derecha, la mayor no daba mayor objeción, pues ella estaba de buen humor, no solo todo habia salido bien, si no que al parecer shinji había logrado llevarse un poco mejor con la peli roja y al parecer a la alemana no le molestaba eso, pero de todas maneras aun seguirían las peleas por un rato, pero no parecían ser las peleas que tienen dos personas que se detestan, más bien era al contrario

-esta noche me divertiré de lo lindo con ese par- se decía la mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

**final capitulo 8**

**bueno, un capitulo el cual muestra una nueva cercanía entra la pareja de la relacion, siento no haber incluido a los otros personajes de forma importante, pero realmente no ameritaba hacerlo.**

**gracias por leermen, no olviden sus reviews, gracias a ellos puedo ayudarme a escribir**

**TAMBIEN ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR NO PODER SUBIR PRONTO EL OTRO EPISODIO, POR ALGUNA RAZON LA PAGINA NO DEJA LEER EL NOVENO CAPITULOS, POR FAVOR SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO SOLUCIONAR ESO, AGRADECERIA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER**


	9. hibrido

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**disculpen la demora al escribir este capitulo, pero como empezaron las actividad es de la universidad, el tiempo para escribir se me limito un poco, asi que ya no podre escribir capítulos con la misma velocidad de antes, aun asi prometo acabar este fanfic en el tiempo debido y no después de varios años**

_«Todo este mundo existe con la razón de acorralarte»_

**capitulo 9: detalles de batalla**

En lo oscuro de una habitación, donde se estaba maquinando e plan más macabro jamás planeado, se encontraba de nuevo en tela de juicio el comandante en jefe de NERV siempre sentado en su tradicional pose ergonómicamente correcta, su cabeza, apoyada sobre sus manos, siempre con una mirada fría y calculadora, sus jueces, siete sombras misteriosas las cuales eran quienes representaban a las grandes potencias del mundo, aunque unidos por un mismo fin bizarro con aspiraciones las cuales habían despertado la ira de dios , el hecho es que cada quien de los presentes de la sala tenía sus propios objetivos, en aquel lugar, estaba la epitome del ingenio y la maldad humana.

-ikari, nos has estado ocultando información valiosa-

-a que se refieren? Les he entregado informes correspondientes a las actividades de NERV, no hay nada que se haya hecho aquí sin que haya sido registrado y entregado- respondía el sujeto en confrontación.

-no nos tomes por idiota, nos referimos a las habilidades sobre humanas de tu hijo, obviamente es una amenaza para todo nuestro escenario-

- si es cierto que el tercer elegido tiene ciertos "poderes" no representa mayor amenaza a nuestros planes caballeros, después de todo, siempre lo tengo haciéndome pruebas de lo que puede o no puede hacer, y de todo lo que he visto, no he notado nada que sea una real amenaza-

-no nos interesa, alguien con sus anomalías puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo, exigimos que nos entregues al piloto shinji ikari cuando en dummy plug haya sido finalizado- esta exigencia puso a gendo ikari en un cierto predicamento, si bien el podría deshacerse de su hijo sin mayor problema, definitivamente no iba a perder un soldado tan valioso e interesante como el, o al menos no hasta haber replicado sus habilidades.

-no entregare al piloto ikari, al menos no hasta que no haya garantías completas del funcionamiento del sistema, después de eso, discutiremos los términos de esta demanda-

-¡no nos tome por idiotas comandante! Si bien…-

-suficiente, se discutirá la entrega del piloto ikari después de garantizar el funcionamiento del dummy plug- interrumpió una sombra en particular, esta era de una voz algo vieja y cansada, pero igual de imponente que el peor de los tiranos, se finaliza la sesión,- aun con ciertos susurros de trasfondo cada una de las sombras se fue desapareciendo, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, dejando al comandante y a su mano derecha de nuevo en la soledad de su oficina.

-¿realmente piensas entregar a shinji?- pregunto el subcomandante ciertamente inquieto por la situación

-obviamente no, el es una pieza demasiado interesante, además parece tener sus propias razones para seguir piloteando, siendo así, no será una amenaza a nuestro escenario, es más, puede que sea mas útil de lo planeado- respondió la figura con gafas quien sonreía maliciosamente, si bien fuyutsuki, había accedido a ser cómplice en el mayor pecado jamás planeado, lo hacía porque creía en lo que gendo ikari podía hacer, pero en estos últimos años la perspectiva que el tenia del esposo de su difunta alumna eran distinta a la original, era como si el tuviera una especie de aura que Expedia…maldad? No, no sabía decir que era, pero definitivamente ikari iba por un objetivo demasiado grande, pero que podía ser tal cosa, ¿qué podía ser más grande que imitar la obra de Dios?

-yui, me pregunto si algún dia podre encontrar la forma de pedirte perdón por todo esto- pensaba para si mismo el anciano, quien ya había vendido su alma al diablo, como muchos de los implicados en esta guerra santa.

* * *

Al piloto de la unida eva 01 Shinji ikari, no parecía molestarle el ritmo de vida que había tenido hasta la pelea contra el quinto ángel, pues había logrado obtener un hogar bastante cómodo, también en caso de cualquier emergencia tenía un salario bastante bueno el cual fue suficiente para poder comprar ropa y demás cosas que normalmente aspiramos para satisfacer sus caprichos juveniles, y tenía el derecho de con que, pues no cualquier adolecente arriesga su vida seguido protegiendo el destino de la humanidad, también en caso de sentirse solo tenia a una "animada" compañera de residencia, la persona quien sería la apoderada de el durante su estancia en esa dimensión, en ella encontró esa amiga extraña pero incondicional quien le había ofrecido un lugar para vivir cuando creyó que no tenía nada, también era alguien a quien podía confesarle la verdad sobre su pasado y eso lo hacía sentir bastante bien, pues no estaba completamente solo en esa pelea, y para coronar con broche de oro, ahora estaba en compañía de su hermano mayor y su novia, bueno, por así decirlo, a ichigo solo lo había visto el primer dia que llego, de ahí en adelante no se habia vuelto a encontrar con el , y aunque le preguntaba a orihime quien ahora era la maestra del curso de el, ella tampoco le daba mayor información, en fin, que importaba realmente, los tenia a ambos ahí, había extrañado al peli naranja durante sus seis años de entrenamiento, así que con solo saber que estaría ahí para el en las situaciones peligrosas, era suficiente para sentir alivio, y la visita de ururu era lo mas especial que tenia de momento, pues siempre la vio como la niña mas hermosa y simpática que había conocido, desde que lo presentaron, ella lo acepto inmediatamente y lo cuido con cariño y ternura, el piloto sabía que nada sería suficiente para agradecerle a ella por todo lo que hizo por el. En fin, no era una mala vida para una persona que tiene que arriesgar su vida a menudo, pero después de derrotar al octaedro, el shinigami sustituto tuvo que afrontar una situación que lo estaba sacando de su perfecta vida de cegador de almas encubierto.

-¿baka, donde esta mi desayuno?- era el grito de la peli roja quien era la piloto de otro evangelion, al shinigami no le molestaba que hubiera más gente peleando contra los angeles, eso podría ayudar a cubrir su fachada, pero tener que vivir con alguien tan desesperante e irritante como asuka langley soryu habia dañado su nirvana, si bien ella tuvo que mudarse con ellos para poder derrotar al sexto ángel, ahora Vivian juntos por una invitación de la mayor a la pelirroja quien accedió simplemente para atormentar a su competencia.

-¡baka, se nos hace tarde para la escuela!, juro que te mato si llevamos atrasados- gritaba aún más estrepitosamente la alemana.

-no molestes asuka, ¿crees que no lo se?- replicaba el shinigami mientras salía de la casa junto a ella para el lugar que ellos utilizaban como fachada, la rutina del piloto había cambiado radicalmente, ahora, tenía que levantarse a cocinarle a ambas mujeres quienes Vivian con el, una siempre era agradecida y alegre, eso hacia que valiera la pena, pero la otra no hacia mas que pelear con el, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues cuando no estaban en la escuela o cumpliendo con sus labores en NERV, ella lo buscaba para que le contara la verdad sobre sus habilidades, o simplemente lo buscaba para pelear físicamente, pues eso era algo que ella disfrutaba.

-ya sabes idiota, hoy te aplastare como el perdedor que eres- advertía la alemana mientras seguían su rumbo hacia la escuela, por mas complicada que fuera la relación entre ambos pilotos, en la escuela ya los comenzaban a notar como la pareja del lugar, pues en los descansos siempre peleaban como un viejo matrimonio, razon por la cual la mitad de los alumnos barones del lugar terminaron en el hospital a manos del tornado rojo, si no fuera por las acciones de orihime probablemente la situación siempre sería peor de lo que podría llegar a ser.

-asuka, de nuevo estamos en estas, ¿que debo hacer contigo?- suspiraba la profesora peli naranja quien estaba reprendiendo a la piloto furica en el salón de castigos, la razón? Haber golpeado nuevamente a la mitad de sus compañeros.

-ellos se lo buscan orihime sensei, siempre molestándome con el idiota de shinji, ¿puede creer que nos vean como pareja? ¿a mi? ¿a la gran asuka con ese perdedor?- protestaba la peli roja quien ya era costumbre para ella encontrarse en esa situación, la profesora no pudo evitar gesticular una expresión de confusión en su rostro

-¿en serio ustedes no son pareja? Yo podría haberlo jurado por la forma en la que se tratan- exclamo la peli naranja algo confundida, ante lo dicho la alemana se puso roja como su cabello

-¡obvio que no tengo nada que ver con ese idiota¡ que podría sentir por alguien tan estúpido, frio, aburridor y pervertido- gritaba a todo lo que daba la alemana, orihime trataba de calmarla ante su terrible error de haberle comentado ese pensamiento que ella tenía "_mejor hubiera pensado esto de ser profesora," _pensaba algo desganada, pero había algo en la descripción de la segunda elegida que no cuadraba.

-asuka, ¿Por qué dices que shinji es pervertido?, ya he hablado con la mayor katsuragi y con otras personas y ellos aseguran todo lo contrario, además ese chico puede parecer ciertas cosas, pero no parece ser pervertido, es bastante parecido a su hermano mayo…- al terminar de decir esto la mayor sintió que había hablado de mas.

-¿el baka tiene un hermano?, ¿porque nunca me había contado de el?- pregunto bastante indignada la peli roja, la profesora al haber notado su error, no le quedo de otra mas que decirle un poco mas de información a la pelirroja, al menos la suficiente para que no acosara a shinji durante un tiempo.

-no es propiamente un hermano, es el chico que lo crio cuando era un niño, son bastante parecidos ahora que lo pienso, es algo tan lindo- decía con una sonrisa inocente, por su parte la alemana trataba de organizar lo que había escuchado, sabía que shinji no había vivido la vida que pasan en las grabaciones y en sus informes, así que la explicación de sus poderes se encontraba en ese misterioso personaje que … conocía ella?

-¿sensei, usted como sabe sobre la familia del idiota?- pregunto confundida la peli roja

-es fácil asuka, el hermano de shinji es mi novio- la reacción de la alemana ante esta aclaración fue lo que se esperaba de ella, un grito atronador que se escuchó en toda la escuela.

* * *

-¡QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- aquel grito que no se supo de donde salio llamo la atención del shinigami sustituto, touji y de rei ayanami quienes estaban comiendo juntos en el techo de la escuela, kensuke no podía acompañarlos pues termino con un brazo torcido ante la reacción de la peli roja.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho orihime a asuka ahora?- preguntaba un resignado shinji mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

-no se hermano, y no creo que me interese saberlo, asuka cada vez esta mas loca- replico el deportista que si bien había sobrevivido al ataque de la piloto, termino con una protuberancia en su cabeza de los impactos que recibió.

-culpa de ustedes, ¿como le dicen a ella que somos pareja? Cada vez que medio le insinúan el tema ella ataca con todo lo que tiene, no solo aquí, si no también en NERV- el shinigami mientras decía esto se levantaba de su puesto y se apoyaba contra las barandas del tejado.

-ikari kun, ¿Por qué la segunda elegida es tan agresiva cuando alguien hace apología a la cercanía entre ustedes?, si realmente le molestara tu presencia, no estaría contigo todas las tardes en NERV- decía una pensativa chica peli azul quien desde la vez que pregunto que era ser un amigo, se había vuelto cercana al tercer elegido.

-supongo que porque dicen que somos una pareja de recién casados, tsss, a mi tampoco me agrada ese chistecito, quizás debería ser yo quien también les patee el culo a todos los que salgan con esa gracia- decía el shinigami mientras observaba fijamente a rei, si bien sabía que ella no era una persona que expresara lo que piensa o lo que siente fácilmente, no pensó que no entendiera la forma básica de pensar de un adolecente común.

La mayor fue llamada por la profesora para hablar del comportamiento de asuka, si bien ella sabía que la alemana era una persona agresiva, los últimos días estaba mucho más eufórica y explosiva, también le habían contado el porqué de esto, y para misato aunque era una excusa entendible, no era razón para dejar a la gente de su salón en el hospital cada vez que le insinuaran que ella tenía algo con el shinigami sustituto, en fin, lo único que podia hacer para evitar que la situación pasara a mayores ya que ella misma había hablado con la alemana y ella no daba tregua, era dejar que ellos entrenaran su combate cuerpo a cuerpo en su tiempo libre, para la mayor verlos ahí, dando y recibiendo golpes abruptamente, era algo preocupante, pero también era algo necesario.

-muy bien idiota, si te gano me cuentas todo sobre ti, quiero saber que clase de trucos baratos usas- ordenaba la pelirroja quien lanzaba otra patada directo al cuello del tercer elegido quien, la repelía con su brazo para responder con una patada a su pierna de apoyo, haciéndola caer.

-no creo que tengas lo suficiente para ganarme princesa, pero si lo haces tenemos un trato- como si esto fuera un detonante, la alemana antes de caer apoyo las manos contra el suelo, utilizándolo como apoyo para dar una fuerte patada hacia el piloto girando sobre si misma, el piloto salio despedido unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-entonces prepárate para morder el suelo, tercero- y así, esos combates continuaban con un ritmo casi diario, su duración era aproximadamente de dos o tres horas continuas, con ninguna victoria ya que ambos aunque resistían el castigo que ofrecía el otro, nunca habían llegado a un punto culminante donde se decidiera un ganador, misato sabía que shinji no peleaba con todo su potencial, de ser así, el podría llegar a matar a la alemana por accidente, así que al menos por ahora, toda esa práctica estaría bien, lo curioso de todo el caso, es que asuka también estaba avanzando vertiginosamente sus habilidades, desde que entrenaba con el tercero se volvió más fuerte, mas rápida y mucho mas explosiva, tanto que sus habilidades eran algo más alla de lo de un humano corriente bien entrenado.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el fulgor de la batalla no cesaba, asuka continuaba con su rápida ráfaga de golpes los cuales eran evadidos por el shinigami, en un movimiento audaz por parte de la peliroja utilizo su propia patada como palanca para elevarse un poco y atacar desde arriba, movimiento que tomo por sorpresa a shinji.

-¿sabías que con esas acrobacias pareces un monito princesa?- decía shinji en un tono burlon mientras esquivaba ese ataque si se preparaba para responderlo.

-¡TERCERO!- grito molesta la peli roja ante la trampa infantil de su oponente, al desconcentrarse ella, el asesto un golpe contundente al estómago dejándola en el suelo fuera de combate unos segundos, sin dejar que su orgullo o espíritu de pelea fuera afectada pensaba continuar en ese estado, pero en el momento que un puño directo del tercero se dirigía a su rostro sin poder hacer nada se quedó fría, el shinigami quien alcanzo a notar esto, se dio cuenta que se estaba pasando de la raya, por lo que su golpe se quedó estático en el aire, estando así unos segundos, finalmente shinji se giró para retirarse de la sala de entrenamiento.

-terminamos por hoy asuka, excelente trabajo- por primera vez, desde que empezaron ese circo, uno de ellos detuvo la batalla, esto afecto el orgullo de la peli roja por completo.

-¡ven aquí y finaliza la pelea tercero, ven aquí y conecta ese golpe con el que me hubieras dejado inconsciente!- gritaba la peli roja quien se levantó con dificultad y se arrojó a su oponente quien estaba de espaldas, al notar la embestida de la alemana, el shinigami se preparaba para repelerla e irse, pero por alguna razón, algo dentro de el evito que el se moviera, recibiendo el gancho completo de su oponente en su rostro estrellándolo directamente contra la pared, dejando un ligero cráter en el.

-shinji, ¿estás bien?- grito una preocupada misato desde la cabina de comando, nunca había visto que ninguno de ellos dos recibiera esa clase de castigo, por su parte la peli roja ignoraba todo el panorama, todo cambio en un instante, paso de esperar a que la dejaran fuera de combate como debería ser a acertarle un golpe directo sin defensa alguna a su oponente en menos de un segundo, para desprecio de ella misma, fue un golpe de espaldas, pasados unos segundos, shinji se incorporó de nuevo y salió de la habitación, su mirada expresaba un ligero fastidio que bien también podía ser resentimiento.

* * *

En el apartamento el ambiente era ciertamente tenso, pues desde el entrenamiento los dos pilotos no se dirigían palabra alguna, normalmente shinji después de cocinar estaría en la sala viendo televisión discutiendo con asuka cual programa ver, pero esta vez después de comer simplemente fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella, dejando a ambas mujeres sentadas en la mesa, la mayor ciertamente también estaba disgustada.

-entiendo tu frustración asuka con que shinji no te haya dado el golpe de gracia, pero eso de golpearlo por atrás- diciendo esto misato apoyo firmemente su cerveza en la mesa, lanzando una mirada fría a su protegida, -eso jamás lo espere de alguien como tu- la pelirroja quien obviamente se sentía mal por haber caído tan bajo como para atacar a su oponente por la espalda recibía su reprimenda, la mayor quien miraba la reacción arrepentida de la peli roja no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a su protegida.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a shinji? No entiendo tu resentimiento hacia el- cuestionaba la mayor aun bastante molesta, no era que shinji fuera un chico sensible, pero definitivamente si esta relación se iba tornando mas violenta con el tiempo, ambos podrían terminar realmente mal.

-tu no entiendes misato, a ese idiota, lo odio, lo odio con todo lo que tengo, por ser lo único que se atraviesa en mi camino- contestaba la pelirroja con un fuerte resentimiento en su voz, pero de trasfondo se escuchaba bastante tristeza – yo no entiendo, ¿Qué entrenamiento hizo el?, ¿Por qué es tan superior a mi si casi nunca lo veo practicando, yo me he matado dia a dia los últimos años por mejorar cada vez más, pero justo cuando creía que iba por el camino correcto, aparece ese idiota con sus súper poderes y súper sincronización a mostrarme que lo que hice básicamente durante toda mi vida… no es nada- esto ultimo la pelirroja lo dijo soltando una lagrima, la peli morada ahora podia entender un poco mejor la situación de ella, había entrenado toda su vida por su objetivo y ahora llego un completo extraño e hizo que su esfuerzo pareciera burdo, ciertamente solo pudo sentir cierta lastima por ella, no por haber sido superada, si no por pensar de una forma tan vacia.

-¿eso vale realmente la pena asuka?, según se, en tu vida jamás hubo alguien con quien tuvieras tanta cercanía como con shinji, el chico realmente se preocupa por ti, es buena persona y lo mas importante, trata de entenderte, ¿realmente vale la pena acabar con la única amistad real que has tenido por tu orgullo?- esta pregunta golpeo el autoestima de la alemana, ella sabía que con el tercer elegido tenía una afinidad bastante grande, pero era por su objetivo de derrotarlo, pero en ese momento una pregunta cruzaba su mente, ¿Qué era shinji para ella?, si bien sentía que de verdad era alguien importante para ella, jamás lo dejaría saber, o al menos jamás lo aceptaría directamente, con esa resolución en mente, simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió para su alcoba.

-misato, shinji ikari para mi, solo es el objetivo que tengo que aplastar para poder satisfacerme a mi misma- diciendo esto cerró la puerta firmemente, dejando sola a la mayor en la sala, quien ahora solo podía pensar en sus dos protegidos.

-shinji ikari, un chico al cual desde sus 6 años se le puso el peso de la humanidad en sus hombros, aun así, no le molesto el vivir para esa tarea, por más herido que esta lo haga terminar y asuka langley soryu, una chica la cual tuvo que aferrarse a una horrible meta para poder seguir viviendo por ella misma- una lagrima recorría el rostro de la mayor – me pregunto si la humanidad realmente merece el esfuerzo y el sacrificio de ambos-

Aquella noche era especialmente fría, cosa que noto la peli roja quien no podía conciliar el sueño por lo ocurrido en ese dia, todo lo que le había dicho a misato era verdad, ella realmente odiaba al tercer elegido, lo veía nada mas como un estorbo, un escalón desfigurado en la escalera del éxito de ella, pero también se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, no solo por ser su competencia, si no también por ser el primer amigo que ella había tenido en toda su vida, el era amable, condescendiente, simpático a su manera, y también era algo lindo…, pensando esto último su rostro se tornó completamente rojo al pensar en los disparates que estaban atravesando su mente, pero esta tierna expresión fue rápidamente borrada ante la escena que habían armado esa tarde, ¿Por qué le estaba exigiendo que le diera ese ultimo golpe y la dejara inconsciente?,¿Por qué no lo hizo?, ¿realmente le importaba tanto como para no lastimarla? Este pensamiento era una moneda de dos caras, por una parte la hacia sentir algo vulnerable en creer que alguien se preocupaba por ella lo suficiente para no lastimarla, por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que quizás el simplemente bajaba su nivel al de ella, y que jamás sería capaz de superar esa línea entre ambos, estos y mas pensamientos atacaron el pensamiento de la alemana quien finalmente después de revolcarse en su cama, decidió que lo mejor sería ir por algo para tomar, quizás eso le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, antes de salir de su habitación, escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, un poco intrigada asomo su rostro sutilmente para ver al tercer elegido en su traje de shinigami quien al parecer se preparaba para salir.

-¿shinji?- se preguntó a si misma un tanto confundida, como había predicho, el shinigami salió de la casa, dominada por la curiosidad, tomo una chaqueta y le siguió el ritmo, o al menos trato de hacerlo, pues con su shumpo, el shinigami desapareció al instante, ella aun no entendía como funcionaba eso, pero de alguna forma, sentía a shinji por lo que aún lejos, pudo localizarlo y llegar hasta donde el iba, para su sorpresa no era muy lejos de su hogar, era un lugar tranquilo, una pradera a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí mismo el shinigami desenfundo su zampakuto.

-protégelos a todos, ángelus- con esta orden, la pelirroja vio como al shinigami lo envolvía un fuego gris azul, del cual salían las dos espadas con las cuales el había destruido los robots de las pruebas, y había destruido a varios ángeles con ellas, lo curioso en este caso, es que de ellas parecía estar goteando fuego, el fuego de estas espadas desbordaba la espada, dando un efecto como si tuviera más energía de la que podía contener, también de las muñecas del shinigami salía humo, pues sus cadenas lo estaban quemando más fuerte en ese momento.

-hacer esto todas las noches, tss- protestaba algo molesto el shinigami quien mostraba una expresión de dolor en su rostro, la alemana ya iba a saltar a preguntar que estaba haciendo, pero al ver los movimientos del shinigami prefirió seguir observando, ya que este estaba llevando sus espadas en una posición de X, al mismo tiempo el fuego de ellas comenzó a emanar casi llegando al cielo.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- con este grito y agitando sus espadas, una onda de fuego gris cruzo y cubrió la mitad del cielo, la alemana estaba asombrada ante tal muestra de poder destructivo, ni si quiera contra los ángeles había visto tal cantidad de poder, al terminar de desatar su poder el shinigami cayo cansado al suelo, para su descanso, el humo de sus cadenas y el fuego goteante habían desaparecido del lugar.

-shinji ikari, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- se preguntaba la alemana bastante intrigada con lo que acababa de ver-

-vaya enano, si ese hubiera sido el getsuga tensho que me arrojaste cuando estábamos entrenando definitivamente hubiera tenido serios problemas- esta voz tomo por sorpresa a ambos pilotos, asuka seguía escondida observando la situación, un sujeto de cabello naranja se estaba acercando al tercer elegido, para asombro de la alemana, este esbozo una sonrisa al verlo llegar.

-¡ichigo!, dios ichigo, donde has estado todo este tiempo- diciendo esto el pelo castaño se abalanzo sobre su maestro dándole un abrazo el cual el otro correspondió.

-en nada del otro mundo shinji, estaba averiguando cosas sobre este lugar para poder ayudarte, respondió el shinigami algo contento también- ambos comenzaron a reir suavemente como quien disfrutaba de un momento ameno, la alemana se sentía intrigada por el color de cabello del presente, era naranja como el de su profesora, ¿ese es el hermano de shinji? Se preguntó para si misma.

-¿pero que haces aquí sensei?, este lugar solo lo visito a estas horas- pregunto algo confundido el piloto shinigami ante la presencia de su hermano mayor.

-he estado observando que todas las noches liberas un getsuga tensho de esta magnitud, eso quiere decir que tus poderes se están desbordando de nuevo verdad?- asuka no dejaba de sorprenderse, ahí estaba ese sujeto diciendo que shinji hacia esa rutina todas las noches?

-así es sensei, cuando estaba en la sociedad de almas, el entrenamiento hacia que gastara todo mi poder, pero aquí las batallas contra los ángeles son casi cada mes, sin poder desatar mi poder correctamente este comienza a lastimarme internamente, además, ya no quiero usar mis poderes mientras monte al evangelion- el ambiente del lugar se tornó pesado, ichigo sabia el porqué de la resolución de su alumno.

-¿ya no quieres que se repita lo que ocurrió con la segunda elegida verdad?- asuka abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo es que el la conocía? O peor, ¿Cómo es que el sabia del asunto que precedió la batalla contra el sexto ángel?

-así es, siempre deteste a mi padre por haberme desechado como un trozo de basura, pero lo que le hizo a asuka jamás se lo perdonare, por eso al menos contra los ángeles ya no usare bakudos ni kidos, ni mucho menos liberare mi zampakuto, se que el utilizara eso para sus horribles planes, algo me dice que hay mucho mas aquí de lo que es simplemente la batalla contra los angeles.- la pelirroja estaba hecha un mar de emociones en ese momento, pero eso no evito que notara el detalle de lo que dijo el shinigami.

-tienes razon shinji, hay mucho mas de lo que parece- esto llamo la atención de ambos pilotos, -me infiltre en varias bases de NERV y lo que vi no me está gustando nada, en caso de cualquier cosa, tengo alguien que nos puede brindar información si le damos algo con que obtenerla- ante esto el piloto recordó a cierto sujeto quien sostenía la placa de shinigami sustituto.

-kaji- dijo para si mismo el piloto, todo esto estaba comenzando a molestar a la alemana, no solo no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora hasta kaji sabia mas de lo que ella sabía, eso realmente la molestaba, ¿hay más que los angeles en todo esto?¿entonces contra que me estoy enfrentando? Se preguntaba furiosa la piloto quien iba a interrumpir finalmente, pero las últimas dos frases de ambos pilotos la dejaron estática.

-como en los viejos tiempos shinji?-

-necesito que sea como en los viejos tiempos sensei- con esta pauta ichigo paso a su forma espiritual, curiosamente tampoco abandono su cuerpo real. La peli roja inmediatamente reconoció esa transformación, era la misma que hacia el tercer elegido, en pocas palabras, el le enseño lo que sabía a shinji.

-así que tu también puedes acceder a tu forma espiritual sin dejar tu cuerpo atrás?- pregunto shinji preparándose para la batalla.

-descubrí que podía hacerlo hace unos días, parece que esta dimensión da esa ventaja- al terminar de decir eso, ichigo desenvaino su zampakuto la cual asombraba a la única testigo pues el tamaño de esa espada era enorme, casi tan grande como el tercer elegido.

El ataque lo empezó shinji quien arrojo su zampakuto en forma de latigo rápidamente, el shinigami sustituto original previo ese movimiento y desapareció con su shumpo apareciendo atrás de su alumno, cuando iba a lanzar su primera estocada, shinji también había desaparecido y aparecido encima de el, cayendo certeramente con sus zampakutos encima del sorprendido guerrero, el peli naranja escapo de ese golpe, lo único que quedo fue un enorme cráter en el suelo.

-vaya niño, te has vuelto un poco mas explosivo- sonrio el shinigami sustituto a su alumno

-cosas que uno aprende en el campo de batalla sensei- con esto el peli naranja se arrojó por debajo de la línea de visión de su alumno, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para sorprender al piloto quien ya lo estaba esperando con una enorme oleada de fuego rojo la cual hirió un poco el brazo del antiguo shinigami.

-e incluso te hiciste más rápido- decía agitado el peli naranja, la batalla continuo con el mismo ritmo, ambos guerreros atacando y desapareciendo al mismo tiempo, lo único que evidenciaba su presencia, era el fuego gris que salía despedido del cielo y de los cráteres en el suelo, asuka estaba sorprendida ante tal muestra de poder, si bien ella y shinji peleaban con todo cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando el tercer elegido liberaba todo su poder, podía ser un verdadero monstruo digno de ser despreciado, había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que el brutal enfrentamiento había empezado, shinji llevaba la ventaja por su habilidad y agilidad, si bien el casi no tenia ninguna herida, ichigo estaba algo golpeado ya.

-muy bien enano, definitivamente tu poder está arriba del shikai, creo que es hora de ponerme serio- con esto ichigo alzo su zampakuto y la apunto hacia su alumno, con su brazo libre, apretó firmemente su hombro, shinji sabia muy bien que significaba esto, y estaba ansioso

-¡BAN KAI!- con este grito una cortina de energía negra rojiza cubrió por completo al peli naranja, este poder alcanzaba y despejaba las nubes del cielo, la alemana comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, de un momento a otro, fue como si el aire del lugar comenzara a ser aplastado por una horrible gravedad, ¿su poder es tan grande, que es casi palpable? Se decía aterrada, cuando la cortina de poder se esfumo, solo vio al sujeto peli naranja con una gabardina desgarrada, lo curioso fue ver que su enorme espada, ahora era una katana de color negro.

-sensei, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, el momento en que me enfrentaría contra tu bankai- decía el shinigami con un toque de emoción en sus ojos, el peli naranja estaba confundido con la reacción de su ex alumno, si bien entendía que estuviera algo emocionado, como cuando era un niño pequeño, su rostro mostraba cierta malicia, no, mostraba un hambre de pelea que solo podía ser comparado con el de kenpachi.

-parece que no necesitare esto- diciendo esto shinji recogió un poco su traje hasta dejar ver una manilla que se apoyaba firmemente en su brazo, era de color negro y se parecía a lo que ichigo reconoció como un objeto parecido al parche limitador de zaraki. El shinigami sustituto estaba sorprendido por eso

-no es cierto- dijo algo desganado al ver como shinji al arrancarse esa manilla, desato una cortina de fuego enorme la cual se disparaba hacia el cielo como un tornado el cual incineraba todo lo presente en el aire, sus espadas ahora expulsaban mucho mas fuego de lo que había expulsado en su getsuga tensho, ya sin tener nada que perturbara sus poderes, shinji sintió una tercera presencia en el lugar la cual reconoció inmediatamente.

-asuka, te recomiendo que busques un lugar seguro- esto llamo la atención de la alemana quien ya sabiendo que su posición fue delatada, lo mejor sería hacer unas preguntas de una vez, al salir, ichigo también la reconoció, el sabía que ella estaba ahí, pero quería ver si su alumno podría saberlo, si bien había cumplido con esa parte de la labor, aun no podía entender bien el poder de la peli roja.

-déjala que disfrute del espectáculo shinji, ella y tu son mas parecidos de lo que creen- al decir eso ichigo desapareció de la vista de la peli roja, su velocidad había aumentado drásticamente, ese bankai, ese poder que era leyenda en la sociedad de almas estaba haciendo gala de sus cualidades frente al piloto shinigami, shinji por su parte ya no podia seguirle tan bien el ritmo como antes a su maestro, pero eso no evito que pudiera seguir la pelea a un ritmo parejo.

-¡!AAAAAHHHHHHH!- gruñeron ambos shinigamis al chocar sus zampakutos, su choque habia disparado el aire del ambiente sacudiendo los arboles del lugar, el piloto en su afán por atacar tomo el brazo del shinigami sustituto y lo arrojo hacia el aire, inmediatamente comenzó una ráfaga de rapidos latigazos los cuales parecían ser los tentáculos del mismísimo leviatan, el peli naranja alcanzo a incorporarse lo suficientemente rápido para moverse a través del furioso ataque, acortando poco a poco la distancia, lo suficiente para lanzar una rápida estocada, la cual fue evadida por el peli castaño, al haber reducido la distancia de batalla, shinji retracto sus zampakutos y comenzó su ataque, esta vez, con golpes complejos pero explosivos, una mezcla entre el estilo de kenpachi y el estilo de kensin, lanzando sus golpes en medio de saltos, ichigo le costaba trabajo responder al furioso ataque de su ex protegido, pero en una pequeña brecha que percibió logro tomar el rostro de su alumno deteniendo su ataque, y lo estrello furiosamente contra el suelo, enterrándolos varios metros hacia abajo.

-has cambiado enano, casi pareces un demonio peleando- decía el shinigami bastante cansado, si bien había logrado dar un ataque, la batalla llevaba mucho tiempo y sabía que algo así solo la prolongaría un poco mas. Inmediatamente incorporado, shinji apareció por atrás de el, preparándose a acertar un golpe furtivo estilo kyoraku, el cual fue detenido por la zampakuto del shinigami sustituto, quedando ambos cara a cara en un forcejeo descomunal.

-el entrenamiento de todos estos años dio frutos sensei- decía semi forcejeando, a la distancia estaba la peli roja maravillada y asustada ante tal muestra de poder, si ichigo bien confundía el estilo de pelea de shinji con el de los capitanes de la sociedad de almas, asuka reconoció que gran parte de la mayoría de sus ataques, tenían la marca de ella, el había aprendido a moverse como ella con el tiempo que habían durado peleando

-baka- susurro suavemente como si ese fuera el nombre más preciado para ella.

-¡GGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!- después de un largo forcejeo, shinji despidió a ichigo al aire, recuperando la distancia promedio de combate, ambos guerreros estaban bastante agotados, la batalla ya llevaba más de dos horas y el amanecer estaba próximo.

-te vez cansado enano- decía un jadeante peli naranja, aspecto que no pasó desapercibido por el piloto

-tu tampoco estas muy bien que digamos sensei- ambos de nuevo comenzaban a reir, después de unos segundos siguieron en su tensión de batalla.

-vamos a ver que tanto has crecido realmente enano- con esto el peli naranja alzo su zampakuto en una posición la cual el shinigami pudo reconocer rápidamente de que se trataba, para su terror, la última vez que afronto aquella técnica, fue derrotado de una forma funesta, claro que eso fue hacía varios años ya, así que podía ser diferente ahora, así que el cómo hacía varias horas, puso sus zampakutos en forma de X y elevo su poder en su espada

-GETSUGA….- asuka quien estaba a la distancia sintió como ya la horriblemente pesada atmosfera se hacía más densa aun, casi se podía ver la presión espiritual del lugar, aun así, sabía que si perdía el conocimiento y se perdía de lo que venía, se iba a arrepentir toda su vida

-…TENSHO- ambas guerreros al unisono, arrojaron sus respectivas medias lunas de poder, las cuales tenían un tamaño mucho mayor al de los ángeles, ambos poderes al chocar comenzaron a fluctuar, esparciéndose por todo el lugar, la pelea estaba bastante pareja, shinji sentía que esta vez podía superar a su sensei, eso fue hasta que vio que uno de los residuos de poder cayó cerca de su compañera de batalla.

-¡asuka!- al perder la concentración, su getsuta tensho perdió lo poco que le quedaba de su fuerza, recibiendo de lleno el golpe del getsuga negro, la alemana quien no había recibido daño de los residuos del ataque vio impactada como ese arco de fuego negro golpeo de lleno a su compañero de batalla.

-¡SHINJI!- grito al ver desaparecer al shinigami en una nube de polvo después del ataque, incluso ichigo quien había arrojado su ataque pensó que fue mala idea haberlo hecho cuando había una testigo tan importante para su alumno ahí, para alivio de ambos vieron salir al piloto con una herida grande en el brazo, pero no era una amenaza para su vida

-baka, me asustaste- grito la peliroja dándole un golpe en la cabeza con sus nudillos

-ouch, por favor asuka, cálmate, todo esta bien, mira, mi herida no es tan profunda como cuando peleo en el eva- shinji mostraba su brazo el cual la herida comenzaba a reducirse de tamaño, antes de poder continuar la charla alegre noto un cero que venia en dirección a ellos, así que se posó en defensa y con su zampakuto logro desviarlo.

-jajajajajajajaja, increíble, no lo haces nada mal niño- se oia una voz femenina burlona a la distancia, pero enfocar su energía espiritual les estaba costando trabajo a ichigo y a shinji.

-¡pero quien demonios eres¡- grito ofuscado el shinigami sustituto original, ante sus ojos aparecieron unas delgadas y torneadas piernas de color blanco, pues el culpable de ese cero furtivo estaba sentado encima de el.

-la de ustedes fue una pelea entretenida, pero quiero mas, no pueden simplemente quedarse con lo que hicieron- seguía protestando la figura encima de ichigo en un tono despectivo pero infantil, los tres humanos estaban impactados ante la nueva presencia, era una mujer de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, su tez de piel también era pálido, sus ojos, eran enormes y amarillos y vestía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las piernas y protegía parte de sus brazos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- esta vez el que pregunto fue el piloto, cosa que llamo la atención del misterioso antagonista, la cual en un movimiento mas rápido que el paso flash se ubicó frente a su oponente a escasos centímetros.

-¿eso fue un sonido?, no, fue mucho mas veloz que eso, la perdí de vista completamente por unos instantes- pensó ichigo al notar como de un momento a otro el enemigo había desaparecido de su lado.

-vaya, vaya, no me apresures pequeñín, mi nombre es wonderblind- respondió la figura pálida con un tono infantil reclinándose frente a el, como una niña curiosa, aun un tanto impactado por el comportamiento de ella, esta repuesta no le basto al piloto.

-¿eres un hollow verdad? Ese cero de ahorita lo arrojaste tu- dijo molesto el shinigami sustituto, los ojos infantiles de la peli blanca mostraron una maldad horrible marcada con una enorme sonrisa

-no soy un hollow, soy un hibrido- respondió de la forma más natural del mundo,- tranquilos, no quiero pelear, al menos no por ahora, tengo órdenes de no atacar a los pilotos de los eva. Esto estaba molestando a la alemana y al piloto quienes no entendían nada de lo que era la figura frente a ellos.

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente el piloto, ante el aura de agresividad de este, el hibrido estaba esbozando un rostro de aburrimiento.

-me enviaron aquí para vigilarte, pero al ver esa pelea simplemente no me podía quedar quieta, eres impresionante y…bastante lindo debo decirlo- esto último tomo por sorpresa al tercer elegido quien por un momento salió de su papel de guerrero para entrar al de un adolecente confundido.

-¿discul….- antes de poder terminar, wonderblind tomo al shinigami del cuello de su traje, y la atrajo hacia ella, silenciándolo de un beso, no era un beso explosivo, ni cariñoso ni nada por el estilo, era un beso fuerte, un beso apasionado, el shinigami obviamente quedo atónito ante este movimiento, la peli roja quien estaba al lado, no demoro en ponerse roja, pero se incorporó rápidamente, la imagen frente a ella la estaba afectando.

-¿¡ OYE MALDITA CO…- no pudo seguir protestando pues vio como en un segundo detrás de la extraña pareja se encontraba al peli naranja preparando un poderoso golpe.

¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- con esto ichigo libero su poder en un poderoso movimiento a quemarropa contra el misterioso ser, para su sorpresa este poder se desviaba hacia arriba por lo que parecía ser un campo AT, aun confundido el shinigami trato te articular los hechos pues aquello que veía frente a el, podía lanzar ceros y también crear campos AT como los ángeles.

-no me harás nada con eso shinigami- dijo finalmente terminando el beso que le habia dado a shinji, y apareciendo detrás del peli naranja quien no leyó sus movimientos a tiempo, y sintió como si un escudo poderoso lo hubiera golpeado, arrojándolo varios metros del lugar.

-tengo órdenes de no atacar a los pilotos, pero podría hacer una excepción contigo shinigami, después de todo no me costaría trabajo matarte- dijo la misteriosa chica en tono burlón, shinji y asuka estaban sorprendidos de ver como el shinigami sustituto fue golpeado como si nada, definitivamente esta especie de hibrido era demasiado peligrosa.

-no dejare que lo toques- con esto shinji también se puso en posición de batalla, esto asombro un poco a wonderblilnd quien actuaba como una niña que no entendía por qué estaban molesta contra ella,

-bueno si shinji no quiere que mate a este shinigami, no lo hare, pero solo será por esta vez bombón, la próxima, lo matare a el, matare a esta niña y te hare todo mío- en un destello apareció de nuevo frente al shinigami acertándole otro beso mas suave que el anterior.

-bye, bye tercer elegido- con eso, tanto ella como su energía desapareció por completo

**fin capitulo 9**

**y el misterio continua, ahora, con la aparicion de los hibridos, se develan nuevos misterios los cuales nos dan a entender que hay mucho mas en esta historia que la batalla contra los angeles, ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante?**

**gracias por su apoyo, espero sus reviews para poder seguir creciendo como escritor**


	10. cercania

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bien, y continua esta saga la cual esta empezando a transcurrir de forma bastante distinta a la trama original de evangelion, de nuevo el apoyo a este fic se esta haciendo bastante grande, y eso... ME ENCANTA.**

**LOQUIN: gracias por las felicitaciones y por los pulgares arriba, definitivamente eso me motiva a tomarme mi tiempo para escribir**

**NADU: socio, tu comentario ha sido el mas divertido y matador que he visto en todo lo que llevo de fictioner (aprox 2 semanas XD) tal vez lo ponga como laber, o como descripcion del fanfic**

**¿Qué nuevo horror son estos Híbridos? Esa "chica" parecía muy confiada incluso al estar frente a dos de los más poderosos Shinigami, no se le ha movido un pelo ante el ataque de Ichigo. Tal vez fuera porque ambos estaban cansados luego de su enfrentamiento, pero eso no quita que el mismo Ichigo aceptara haberla perdido de vista durante un instante, lo cual indica la velocidad de este ser ¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Qué limites tendrán sus poderes? ¿Cómo Shinji liga tanto sin quererlo? xD, nos dejas con muchas dudas de cara a lo que suceda de ahora en más. **

**Punto a parte la situación de la pelirroja de su relación con Shinji. De verdad esta confundida, pero se nota que se preocupa por el y algo más...**

_«Rojo como la sangre, blanco como el hueso, rojo como los sentidos de la bestia, blanco como el corazón de un dios, rojo como el odio derretido, blanco como los paralizantes aullidos de dolor, rojo como las sombras que se alimentan de la luna, como atraviesan la luna, brilla blanco, disperza rojo»  
_

**capitulo 10: cercania**

Habían trascurrido unas pocas horas desde la batalla entre shinji e ichigo y la extraña aparición de la criatura que se hacía llamar hibrido, ya se estaba alzando el sol sobre las colinas de tokio tres, sin embargo, nadie estaba durmiendo en la residencia katsuragi, en la sala se encontraba el piloto del eva sentado en una posición pensativa, la peli roja también se encontraba en un estado parecido, el shinigami sustituto quien había recibido un golpe contundente por parte de wonderblind estaba recostado en el sofá recibiendo los tratamientos curativos de orihime, en ese momento los implicados se sentían abatidos, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?.

-aquí tienes- decía la mayor pasándole un vaso con agua a la profesora quien estaba preocupada por el estado de su pareja, el golpe que había recibido definitivamente no era un ataque normal, retomando su compostura la mayor, aun en paños menores, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la entrada de la sala, era hora de obtener unas respuestas, -¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió shinji? . El shinigami piloto aún estaba tratando de formular una respuesta, porque para ser concisos, ni el mismo entendía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-misato, ¿recuerdas mi batalla contra el quinto ángel, en como él se convirtió en lo que parecía ser un hollow?- si bien shinji le había tratado de explicar todo lo que sucedió esa vez, la peli morada no tenía clara aun la definición de lo que era un hollow.

-cómo olvidarlo, casi mueres en esa batalla- respondió la mayor con la mirada hacia la puerta, quizás aun con la información brindada por su apoderado, era difícil articular todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-parece que nos topamos con el mismo caso, pero esta vez, era un hollow con habilidades de ángel, parece que es mucho más fuerte que los angeles que he derrotado hasta ahora- estas palabras helaron la sangre de la mayor, pues si bien no entendía el tema por completo aun, el hecho de que hubiera una criatura más peligrosa que los mismos angeles, definitivamente era algo para preocuparse.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!, ¿HOLLOWS?¿SHINIGAMIS?¿CEROS?, ¡QUE RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!- grito la alemana bastante molesta, su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por su cabello, pero la forma acelerada de respirar evidenciaba que realmente estaba perturbada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, además, ella era la única presente que no sabía nada sobre las verdades que rodeaban el escenario armado en ese momento. El piloto shinigami estaba en una encrucijada mental, tenía que decidir entre decirle la verdad a asuka e implicarla en el horrible mundo en el que el estaba además de que con eso le diría directamente que ella era también centro de todo esto, u ocultárselo y hacer que ella siguiera cayendo en depresión por el hecho de no entender que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no había final posible que no tuviera enormes consecuencias.

-está bien enano, creo que ya es hora de que le cuentes todo a asuka- todos los presentes voltearon a observar al shinigami sustituto quien había recobrado el conocimiento, pero aún tenía problemas para moverse, con las palabras de su hermano, shinji había finalmente tomado la resolución de contarle todo a su compañera, además tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, puesto que el había mostrado todas sus habilidades de batalla en frente de ella esa misma madrugada.

-esta bien, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad- la peli roja quien estaba molesta aun, no pudo evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo ante lo que podría decir el shinigami piloto ya que la reacción de este no era muy alentadora, se veía triste y algo meditabundo, es como si no supiera por donde comenzar.

-ven conmigo- diciendo esto, shinji se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación, normalmente la alemana hubiera levantado un espectáculo de luces y sonidos gritándole y peleándole al shinigami por esa pervertida petición, pero lo complicado del asunto y el hecho de pensar que finalmente las respuestas que ella buscaba estaban detrás de esa puerta, así que sin chistar, siguió al shinigami quien cuando ambos estaban en el interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta, la mayor miraba algo preocupada el panorama, mientras que ichigo y orihime quienes sabían la verdad detrás de todo el asunto personal de ambos pilotos esperaban que esto, uniera a los implicados lo suficiente para poder enfrentar lo que les vendría juntos.

* * *

-muy bien baka, escupe, ¿Qué rayos eres? Ya me quedo claro que no eres un humano- exigió la peli roja quien estaba sentada en una silla, el shinigami, estaba sentado frente a ella en su cama, en su mente practico bastantes veces lo que le iba a decir ese día, aun así, no era fácil.

-si soy humano asuka, pero también soy un shinigami- respondió el shinigami con un tono algo triste pero serio, la peli roja vio como la loca del pelo blanco también los llamo de esa forma a el y a ichigo, pero aún no lo creía.

-claro, ¿crees que te voy a creer que eres la parca, idiota?- cuestiono ella aun bastante incrédula, ante esta reacción el shinigami sustituto saco su insignia, su pase de batalla y se golpeó a si mismo con ella, haciendo que su cuerpo callera inerte en su cama mientras el entraba en su forma espiritual, la peli roja quedo en shock.

-no esperaba que me creyeras sin pruebas pero si, básicamente soy eso, un cegador de almas, cuando era chico un hollow me ataco y fui rescatado por un curioso personaje llamado urahara, quien me llevo a la dimensión de ichigo donde crecí…- antes de poder proseguir la alemana pido que se detuviera alzando la mano.

-¿otra dimensión?- cuestiono algo confundida, era verdad que shinji no le había contado nada de esa parte aun.

-así es, desde los 6 años vivi en otra dimensión donde no había ocurrido el segundo impacto, pero no por ello quisiese decir que no habían amenaza algunas pues ese mundo estaba lleno de hollow los cuales cazaban gente y los devoraban- de nuevo, sin poder terminar de hablar la peli roja lo detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Qué es un hollow? Parece que están directamente implicados en esto-, al ser interrumpido de nuevo, shinji noto que realmente se estaba adelantando a muchos detalles, lo mejor sería explicarle todo desde el inicio a ella.

-bueno te explicare, cuando una persona muere, su alma al buscar el descanso es ascendida a la sociedad de almas, el lugar donde todas las personas que murieron encarnan nuevamente y comienzan una nueva vida en su forma espiritual, pero cuando una persona muere y deja pendiente cosas importantes para el, su alma vaga en la tierra hasta poder encontrar la paz, pero si no lo logra a tiempo, su ser se corrompe y se convierte en un hollow- la alemana escuchaba todo atentamente, poco a poco comenzaba a entender cómo funcionaba el mundo del shinigami sustituto- ahí es cuando entramos los shinigamis, nuestra labor es ayudar a las almas en pena a encontrar la paz antes de ser corrompidas, y si esto sucedes, nuestra labor es exterminarlos- y así continuaron charlando sobre el tema, ya era hora de ir a la escuela pero ninguno de los dos salió de la habitación, la mayor quien normalmente los habría reprendido y obligado a ir a la escuela, entendió que lo que le estaba diciendo shinji a asuka era de vital importancia, así que por hoy les daría esa libertad.

Por su parte shinji continuaba con su explicación, ya que la peli roja había entendido que era el rukongai, la sociedad de almas, el hueco mundo y demás lugares relevantes en la historia, el shinigami procedió a contar sus orígenes.

-..Entonces para poder venir aca con las habilidades necesarias, tuve que morir, para convertirme en shinigami tal como lo hizo ichigo- esto último tomo por sorpresa a la peli roja.

-¿a qué te refieres con que estas muerto baka? Pregunto agarrándose el pecho fuertemente con las manos, eso era lo más perturbador que había escuchado hasta ahora, shinji reclino su cara tratando de evitar la mirada de ella, era como si el tema fuera bastante pesado aun.

-los shingiamis son espíritus también, por ende, para convertirme en uno tuve que separarme de mi cuerpo como hice ahora, puedo regresar a el cuándo lo desee, pero la verdad es que es lo mismo que haber muerto ya, ¿mi cuerpo abatido sobre mi cama es prueba más que suficiente para que creas esto, no es así?- pregunto con serenidad el piloto pues no cualquier persona asimilaría las cosas como lo estaba haciendo asuka.

-es muy bizarro lo que me estás diciendo, pero si- contesto la peli roja ciertamente abatida por todo lo que estaba escuchando, ya con esto, se dio la pauta que se necesitaba para poder continuar.

-muy bien, ya que sabes lo básico de todo este circo, continuare- y así fue como el shinigami le conto a la peli roja todo desde el inicio, desde el momento que vio a la niña que estaba a la afuera de su casa vigilándolo siempre, aunque omitió el pequeño detalle, de que la niña era ella, quizás la idea de decirle esa parte de la verdad todavía era mala idea, mas por el hecho de que ni el mismo sabía bien que venía asuka a todo el asunto, prosiguió a contarle sobre sus primeros entrenamientos con ichigo, como fue que se convirtió en un shinigami y como peleo contra el shinigami sustituto original durante seis meses continuos. Por su parte la alemana estaba realmente molesta pues creía que shinji todo este tiempo se había contenido con ella para evitar humillarla con su aterrador poder.

-entonces baka, todo este tiempo que hemos estado entrenando en NERV, solo estuviste jugando conmigo- pregunto algo dolida la peli roja, lo único que creía realmente provechoso esos días, acababa de desaparecer para ella. – y yo que realmente creía que podi…-

-no es así- esto impacto a la peli roja, quien no creía lo que acababa de decir el shinigami.

-como me vas a decir que no es así, hoy mismo vi la clase de monstruo sobre humano que eres, ¿quieres que pretenda que peleaste conmigo en serio todo este tiempo? La sorpresa en los ojos del shinigami sustituto fue grande al observar los ojos con lágrimas de la alemana, por unos instantes sintió que no era digno de mirarla a la cara.

- es verdad, cuando paso a mi forma shinigami mis habilidades son fuera de los limites humanos, pero en mi cuerpo, aunque mi entrenamiento afecte también mi forma física, eso no quiere decir que tenga las mismas capacidades- dijo el shinigami posando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en una posición parecida a la de su padre. –al principio me contenía contigo, pero estos últimos días, tus habilidades han subido tanto que realmente no ha sido necesario reducir mis habilidades- esto último tomo por sorpresa a la alemana quien no creía lo que estaba diciendo su compañero.

-eso es mentira- de ser así, no te hubieras contenido de noquearme ayer, respondió aun dolida la peli roja, ¿acaso el no dejara de mentirme? Pensaba para si misma.

-no, no te di el último golpe, porque no soporto la idea de lastimarte-

Estas palabras silenciaron todo ruido alrededor de ambos personajes en la habitación, shinji estaba un tanto sonrojado pero ocultaba su rostro tras su gesto, asuka por su parte también se había tornado roja, si bien ambos entrenaban casi todas las tardes con artes marciales las cuales podían romper los huesos de cualquier persona, al parecer lo último que podía hacer el piloto era herirla de gravedad

-continuare- después de los seis meses de pelea contra ichigo fui autorizado para ir a la sociedad de almas a entrenar bajo la supervisión de los 13 escuadrones de la sociedad de almas…- y así el shinigami continuo con su historia, aun cuando la alemana le prestaba atención a la historia, en su mente no dejaban de sonar las palabras del shinigami quien le acababa de decir que jamás la lastimaría, esto para ella, tenía bastantes significados, unos algo dolorosos y los otros algo placenteros, alejando esas ideas de su mente continuo centrada en la información que le estaban entregando poco a poco comenzó a quedar asombrada con las descripciones que el pelo castaño estaba haciendo, como cada escuadrón por los que paso tenían características peculiares, no solo en habilidades , sino también en personalidades, como había gente tan refinada e imponente como lo era el tal byakuya, o como había gente tan salvaje como el tal zaraki kenpachi, también estaba siendo maravillada por las historias de las grandes batallas que shinji realizo y las que presencio, pero hubo una pelea la cual llamo particularmente su atención.

-…_entonces el día del examen de la 7ma división, combatir al capitán komamura quien inmediatamente al comenzar la batalla invoco su bankai, kokujo tengen, lo impresionante de esta zampakuto era que su personificación era casi tan grande como los ángeles, ciertamente sentí miedo al empezar, pero al ver que mi velocidad podía combatir al poder devastador del capitán sentí gran confianza… _

Esto consterno un poco a la alemana pues si bien había sido impresionada por las campañas anteriores, el pelear contra un monstruo comparable con un ángel, el mismo la estaba anonadando, todo esto fue desecho por unos segundos pues después de un rato de contar la pelea, shinji bajo su rostro y tomo una pausa.

-_faltaba poco para concluir el quinto dia de la pelea, yo estaba bastante cansado, no había comido ni dormido y eso francamente me estaba pasando factura, el capitán también estaba agotado, pero no se notaba tan abatido como yo, de nuevo arroje mi zampakuto a su bankai para distraerlo, cosa que el creyo arrojando un poderoso golpe, pero al momento de tratar de esquivarlo, desfallecí tambaleándome hacia atrás, en esa fracción de segundo, recibi el golpe del bankai del capitán en mi pecho desnudo, estrellándome a varios kilómetros de la base del seireitei._

_-_esto dejo en shock a la peli roja, imaginándose la pelea en la mente, sintió una tremenda repulsión al imaginar cómo seria ver una espada gigante golpeándote directamente, no podía creer que shinji no hubiera muerto, o se hubiera partido a la mitad_, _entonces fue cuando la recordó, la horrible cicatriz que tenía el piloto desde su hombro hasta su estómago.

-¿el resultado de esa pelea fue tu cicatriz?- pregunto la alemana algo rezagada, como quien no quería hacer esa pregunta.

-así es, de no haber sido rescatado al instante, mi muerte hubiera sido segura- el ambiente del lugar se tornó pesado, pero después de unos instantes en los cuales el shinigami creyo que su compañera había digerido los hechos, prosiguió, esta vez no hubo interrupción alguna, si bien el enfrentamiento contra el capitán komamura había sido el mas fuerte ,no le dejo de llamar la atención la pelea contra los otros tenientes y demás, también gracias a eso, entendió que eran realmente los "trucos baratos que el utilizaba" su cantidad y cuales podía realizar el.

Ya casi era el medio dia y ninguno de los dos personajes se sentía realmente cansado, o al menos no lo parecían, para el shinigami esa fue una charla muy amena al igual que para la peli roja quien ya no se sentía fuera de lugar, o al menos ya no en la mayoría de cuestiones, ahora que shinji había terminado de hablar, era el turno de ella de preguntar.

-entonces baka, la pradera a la cual me llevaste cuando íbamos a pelear contra el séptimo ángel, la misma pradera la cual vi, cuando montaste mi eva, ¿ese es tu mundo interior?- el shinigami se asombró de lo rápido que la alemana podía sacar conclusiones de un tema el cual ella no manejaba bien aún.

-así es, ahí reside la forma espiritual de mi zampakuto, los grandes avances que di con ella, tuvieron que ser ahí, aunque cuando me siento en paz conmigo mismo, ese lugar es excelente para descansar- decía esbozando una enorme sonrisa aun en su pose meditativa.

-según entiendo para liberar este "bankai" ósea la forma completa de tus poderes, tienes que someter a tu espíritu, ¿no es así?- de nuevo otra pregunta zagas de la alemana quien estaba comenzando a indagar demasiado en la información que el shinigami trataba de mantener disfrazada.

-así es- respondió el shinigami mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-tú me dijiste que tu también pasaste por el ejercicio para someter a tu zampakuto, ¿así que por que no invocaste tu bankai en la pelea contra tu hermano o los angeles? Si hubieras hecho eso no hubieras salido tan mal herido de las batallas- esta pregunta dejo en shock al shinigami quien jamás se esperó que ella pudiera formular tal pregunta.

-no lo se, no he podido liberar mi bankai, esa es una de las razones por las que vine a este lugar- respondió el pelo castaño mirando al suelo, asuka siguió con su ráfaga de preguntas contundentes.

-¿una de tantas?- pregunto un tanto confundida, ¿eso quería decir que había mas ahí para el que lo que le estaba contando?.

-quiero saber por qué fui escogido para esta labor, si bien fue porque en un futuro iba a ser piloto del eva, ¿Por qué ese monstruo sabia ese futuro que se me había deparado?, ¿Por qué fue al único al que ataco?, ¿Por qué se disfrazó con tu fi….- sabiendo que estaba diciendo más de la cuenta se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué ibas a decir baka?- la alemana alcanzo a notar esta última frase que iba corriendo por los labios del shinigami.

-nada de real importancia para la situación, solo algo personal- atino a responder afanadamente, en un esfuerzo por evitar indagar más en el tema. Todo había quedado claro, o al menos casi todo.

-shinji, ¿a quienes debes proteger por tu contrato con tu zampakuto?- el shinigami abrió los ojos como platos ante esta pregunta, no recordaba haber delatado ese importante detalle sobre el mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi contrato con angelus?- pregunto algo molesto el shinigami.

-realmente no lo sé, simplemente, creo que fue de un sueño- esto golpeo profundamente al shinigami, solo recordaba haber soñado una vez con su mundo interior, y fue cuando vio a la pequeña figura de asuka llorando bajo el árbol. ¿Ella también había tenido esa visión? Aun algo sorprendido atino a salir de la habitación, dejando ahí a la alemana quien antes de poder salir por la puerta, lo tomo firmemente del brazo, ahora era completamente cierto que ella también vio eso.

-responde- ordeno firmemente la alemana, sin ningún toque de hostilidad en su voz, era como si aquello que fuera a responder el shinigami, fuera algo realmente importante para ella. Con esto simplemente se limitó a suspirar.

-creo que ya lo sabes, después de todo tú también tuviste ese sueño- con esta respuesta asuka soltó el brazo del peli castaño, quedándose estática en ese lugar. Shinji se dirigió a salir de su casa, antes de salir, giro su cabeza para observar a su compañera quien por más que trato de ocultarle la verdad, ella de alguna forma la supo todo el tiempo.

-mi deber, es protegerte solo a ti- con esto cerró la puerta, dejando nada más que silencio en el aire

* * *

Shinji ahora caminaba por la ciudad bastante pensativo en los sucesos de las últimas horas, después de tanto tiempo habia visto a su hermano, y como el deseaba desde que volvió de su entrenamiento, lo enfrento en un combate el cual había sido lo suficientemente intenso para disfrutarlo a sus anchas, todo esto se estaba viendo opacado por una figura la cual jamás logro imaginar, si bien rukia le había hablado de los arrancar y sus características casi humanas, jamás pensó ver una criatura como wonderblind quien no presenciaba ningún rastro parecido al de un hollow, lo único que la delataba era la tremenda palidez de su piel, tampoco tenía una forma bizarra e imposible, como los ángeles, aun así, había golpeado a ichigo con un campo at, era extraño en verdad, de no ser por su piel, podía ser perfectamente una persona normal, podía haberla visto estudiar en su escuela y no sospechar nada, la situación realmente se estaba saliendo de las manos, si esas cosas podían andar libremente por ahí no podia descartar la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo observado cada momento del dia, no solo el, también asuka y rei podían estar siendo vigiladas todo el tiempo, esto esbozo terror en el rostro del shinigami, además de todo, estaba ese beso, si bien no era romántico ni expresaba alguna especie de sentimiento afectivo, fue bastante apasionado, como si ella estuviera tratando de reconocerlo desesperadamente, aunque él no lo respondió, no podía negarlo…

… le había gustado su primer beso.

-maldita sea- susurro el shinigami al darse cuenta que se había sonrojado ante tal monstruosidad, tratando de despejar su mente, siguió su camino por la ciudad, tratando de despejar su mente.

-¿quizás ver una película me ayude a relajarme- pensó para si mismo bastante desganado, dirigiéndose al cine.

* * *

Por su parte, la mayor observaba desde el puesto de control como la peli roja estaba entrenando, la diferencia esta vez, lo hacía sola, como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo, no sintió ánimos de colocar música, simplemente estaba haciendo gala de su nueva fuerza y velocidad, habilidades que le había ayudado a ganar el tercero de forma inconsciente.

-tss- susurraba ella mientras combatía a tres de los robots que la habían atado cuando la utilizaron de señuelo para explotar los poderes del shinigami, en esos momentos ella les tenía un especial odio, al igual que shinji, ella no sacaba de su mente las imágenes de las últimas horas, el ver como la verdadera naturaleza del compañero de ella habían salido a la luz, como podía emitir tanto poder de una forma tan monstruosa, como podía generar cortinas de fuego que podían quemar el aire, como cuando se ponía serio hacia que la gravedad y la atmosfera alrededor del fuera aplastante, pero ahora lo que sentía no era impotencia al verse superada por el shinigami, sentía tristeza por ver todo lo que ambos habían sufrido para un escenario que ninguno de los dos sabia en que consistían realmente, de su mente no salía la imagen del hombre lobo acertándole el golpe que le dejo una horrible marca en su cuerpo.

-es increíble, la condición física de asuka va mucho más allá de la de un ser humano- reportaba maya quien observaba incrédula como la peli roja había atravesado a uno de los autómatas de un puño certero, y como incrustando el otro lo habría por la mitad.

-maldita sea- susurraba para sí misma, siempre se había sentido superior a todo el mundo por sentir que llevando tal peso como el que había estado cargando ella desde pequeña podría ser aceptada y reconocida por todo el mundo, gracias a esa mentalidad había entrenado tanto física como mental mente.

En su mente se observaba un cuarto oscuro, donde estaba ella parada firmemente siempre orgullosa con su traje de piloto, atrás de ella se mostraba como entreno desde que fue nombrada piloto de la unidad 02, como las heridas y las marcas de su entrenamiento la iban cubriendo en una cortina que parecía una película, al final de esta simplemente llegaba hasta la fecha actual, no había nada que ella ya no conociera de aquellas tomas, ni mucho menos algo que la hiciera sentirse sentimental, ahora frente a ella, estaba shinji, y detrás de el comenzó a rodar una película también, solo que las imágenes eran bastante diferente a la de ella, pudo imaginar cómo fue su encuentro con el primer monstruo, como estuvo a punto de morir sin saber nada, también como hizo sus primeros amigos, como fue entrenado por un tutor, como fue entrenado de la forma más brutal jamás pensada, como era herido de gravedad todos los días prácticamente, como aun así, sonreía y continuaba, como después de haber sido herido de muerte, siguió derecho. Aun así cuando termino la película, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ella con una expresión de odio mientras el la miraba con una expresión serena, firme, pero serena, la escena mental la estaba rompiendo poco a poco, pero solo basto una pequeña pregunta que solto el shinigami para romperla por completo

-¿Por qué?-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- con este grito espartano la alemana empezó a pelear en un ritmo mas frenético, casi salvaje, en la sala de control todos estaban asustados, pues ella empezó a tomar las partes del robot destruido y comenzó a destruir a los otros con ellos, acabando con ellos prácticamente al instante, al terminar, simplemente se dirigió a la salida de la sala sin decir palabra alguna, nadie en la sala de control noto que durante todo ese frenesí, el rostro de la alemana estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

* * *

Había caído la noche y después de unas horas bastante tensas el shinigami por fin se había sacado todo lo del día anterior de la mente, ahora estaba tranquilo recostado en su cama, obviamente no iba a salir a despejar sus poderes, no hacía falta, la pelea contra ichigo lo permitirá mantener tranquilo por una semana mínimo, lo único que lo perturbaba era el hecho de que no había hablado con la peli roja desde que se alejó de la casa, si bien al regresar cocino la comida de las demás residentes, la alemana se resignó a mantenerse en silencio durante todo el tiempo, simplemente comió y se dirigió a su habitación sin más.

-supongo que esa es la reacción más natural- pensó algo deprimido, no entendía por qué, pero el hecho de haber faltado un día a su rutina de ir a la escuela, pelear con asuka en la escuela, luchar contra ella en NERV y finalmente pelearse en la mesa se había convertido en algo realmente importante para el piloto, pero ahora el sabía que al enterarse de la verdad, ella lo iba a odiar con todo lo que tenía, pues había pisoteado su orgullo de la forma más descarada posible, sin darse cuenta, una lagrima solitaria estaba corriendo por su rostro.

-no pensé que alguien tan horrible como ella, pudiera estar importándome tanto- se decía a si mismo mientras se limpiaba los ojos y se recostaba a dormir, o al menos a tratar de conciliar el sueño

* * *

Los días continuaron avanzando y la tensión no disminuía, cuando se recuperó, ichigo le había contado a shinji sobre sus distintas operaciones de infiltración a través de las ramas de NERV de todo el mundo, también le conto las razones por las cuales había decidido confiarle información especial a kaji, pues el era un espía del gobierno japonés, así que el podría ser su mejor carta en caso de que algo realmente saliera mal, después de todo, el panorama que estaba describiendo NERV, no es lo único peligroso que está ocurriendo en ese lugar, y eso le habia quedado claro a ambos pilotos en la última ocasión que el shinigami sustituto los contacto

_-escucha esto shinji porque es de suma importancia, ¿recuerdas la pelea contra el quinto ángel?- pregunto el peli naranja en su semblante común_

_-si, ¿te refieres al ángel que se transformó en un hollow verdad?- respondió el shinigami piloto levantándose y apoyándose contra la pared._

_-así es, ese es el único que ha sufrido ese cambio, eso fue porque no pude detener a la invasión de hollow de esa vez- esto llamo la atención de ambos pilotos que escuchaban lo que decía el peli naranja algo desganados._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- esta vez la de la palabra fue la alemana quien estaba algo molesta ante lo dicho._

_-en los ataques pasados he logrado repeler por completo la oleada de hollow que aparecen en cada ataque, esa vez, uno se me escabullo aprovechando el estruendo cuando utilizaste tu kin para atrapar al ángel en el suelo._

_-¿eso que tiene que ver sensei?- pregunto algo confundido el piloto, esta vez el peli naranja se tomo su tiempo para responder._

_-cuando el ángel fue apoyado en el suelo, varios hollow hicieron contacto con el, uniéndose al instante, gracias a eso, el ángel sufrió esa transformación-_

Habían distintas razones para que el ambiente del apartamento fuera realmente pesado, la aparición de la misteriosa wonderblind quien hizo quedar a ambos shinigamis como si fueran basura, la relación invisible entre los angeles y los hollows, la tensión entre ambos pilotos después de que shinji le había contado la verdad a asuka, pero nada era tan duro de soportar para ambos pilotos el haberse perdido el viaje el cual ellos estaban esperando con ansias para poder descansar.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir?- grito la peli roja haciendo temblar todo el apartamento y sus exteriores, su grito fue mas poderoso que el rugido mas diabólico de un basto lorde.

-recuerda asuka que estamos bajo el ataque de los ángeles, ¿Qué haríamos si nuestros únicos defensores no estuvieran por estar tomando el sol en una playa?, creo que eso ya ralla en la lógica niña- respondió misato algo molesta por la actitud de la piloto.

-rayos, por muy buena que sea la paga, esto de trabajar sin vacaciones es bastante estúpido- protestaba también el shinigami, si bien la mayor tenía un punto irrefutable, el estar encerrados en la casa ciudad mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban descansando lo ponía bastante mal.

-lo siento chicos, se que ustedes se merecen un descanso y mucho mas, pero de momento ese no es un lujo que nos podamos permitir, lo siento- decía la mayor ya en un tono mas comprensivo.

Habían transcurrido unas horas ya, gracias al viaje ambos pilotos no tendrían clases durante dos semanas, pero eso no amenizaba lo horrible de la situación, el shinigami estaba sentado en el sofá limpiando la moneda de sado, mientras que la peli roja estaba recostada en el suelo buscando algo que ver, finalmente frustrada tiro el control al suelo después de no encontrar nada.

-esto es estúpido- decía finalmente desganada ocultando su rostro entre los cojines, el peli castaño obviamente le gustaría haber podido decirle algo que la animara, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella, la peli roja se retiraba a su habitación o decía cualquier frase tonta para callarlo.

-asuka ¿vamos a entrenar?- pregunto el shinigami en un intento por amenizar la situación, la peliroja seguía con su cabeza hundida en su almohada.

-no me interesa tercero, no puedo derrotarte- decía algo desganada, definitivamente esto no iba bien para ninguno de los dos, si seguían así la distancia entre ambos seria demasiada para afrontarla después, así que lo mejor, era intentar una locura por la cual probablemente sería detestado por la peli roja para siempre.

-bakudo 9, geki- de nuevo la familiar sensación de estar paralizada de pies a cabeza se apodero de la alemana quien de no ser porque incluso sus músculos faciales se petrifican, estaría soltando mil y un maldiciones hacia el tercer piloto, este por su parte paso a su forma espiritual, dejando su cuerpo descansando en la sala, siguiente a esto tomo a la peli roja y se alejó de su hogar en varios pasos flash, después de lo que fue varias horas, finalmente se detuvo al llegar a una de las costas de japon.

-liberar- con esta orden el bakudo fue liberado, haciendo que la peli roja se incorporara rápidamente en una ráfaga de puños y patadas a tremenda velocidad hacia el shinigami quien sin mayor esfuerzo las eludía, siguieron así por varios minutos recorriendo la costa en ese extraño baile hasta que finalmente la alemana cayo rendida del cansancio.

-cálmate asuka, se que fue bastante repentino, pero se me ocurrió algo para poder pasar el tiempo- dijo el shinigami aun con las palmas en alto mientras sonreía con una gota de sudor en su frente, al tiempo la alemana se incorporaba de nuevo, no lo había notado por estar atacando al tercero y por haber llegado con el rostro cubierto, pero ahora podía ver el mar al lado de ellos, la brisa marina refrescando el lugar, al parecer aún faltaba un poco para que atardeciera.

-¿Qué hacemos aca tercero?- pregunto bastante enojada aun, esta vez, el shinigami saco la llave a su cuarto alterno y abrió directamente el acceso a el, la alemana aun no entendía que estaba haciendo el en ese momento, lo único que vio fue al shinigami sacar unas mantas y una sombrilla con lo cual rápidamente armo un pequeño puesto en el lugar.

-se que no es como las playas que íbamos a visitar, pero estudiando un poco el lugar, averigüe que esta es la parte de Japón que tiene el clima más agradable para descansar, el clima acá es perfecto- decía con una sonrisa mientras seguía armando su pequeño refugio. La alemana aun estaba molesta pero su enojo estaba mermando poco a poco, hasta que la asalto una duda.

-el único lugar en japon que tiene un clima para visitar al estilo de una playa, esta a 9 horas de tokio en bus, ¿¡realmente me mantuviste 9 horas en esa vergonzosa pose!?- protesto la peli roja ante lo que sus cálculos le estaban informando. Mientras el shinigami ya había terminado de armar dos tiendas de campaña, cada una cubierta por una sombrilla, una manta al frente de ellas, y lo que parecía ser el preparativo para una fogata.

-de hecho solo fue media hora, deje mi cuerpo material en casa para poder utilizar todo mi poder en estos rápidos shumpos, así podemos acampar y en caso de que ataque un ángel, podemos llegar en media hora, no creo que en ese tiempo puedan derrotar a rei, así que todos salimos ganando- sonreía de nuevo el shinigami, esta vez la alemana no sabia como responder a este gesto.

-¿Por qué hiciste esta locura baka?- pregunto algo inquieta, pero sentía una especie de alivio al poder volver a hablar con el shinigami, ambos se habían estado evitando desde hacia casi un mes y ahí estaban ahora, charlando tranquilamente en una playa casual.

-arriesgamos nuestras vidas bastante seguido, probablemente podemos morir en el siguiente ataque, o en el siguiente a ese, creo que merecemos un pequeño premio por eso, así sea que nosotros mismos lo organizemos,- pauso un momento para mirar al cielo, -hubiera invitado a rei, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se sumaría a este plan-

Ya estaba atardeciendo, por su parte el shinigami estaba comenzando a preparar la fogata mientras la alemana estaba chapoteando sus pies en el agua, tenia puesto un traje de baño de una pieza de color amarillo, el cual era adornado por un velo semi transparente que cubría su cintura, para el shinigami la escena era simplemente encantadora, verla disfrutando de algo tan sencillo como es un paseo a la playa de esa forma, adornada por el atardecer.

-¿puede ser todavía más hermosa?- dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa, por su parte la alemana estaba disfrutando de ese sencillo placer, aunque al mirar a lo lejos al shinigami quien estaba preparando todo para la noche, sintió un pequeño toque de cariño hacia el, de verdad nadie en la vida de ella había preparado tal detalle solo para no verla triste o amargada.

* * *

Finalmente había caído la noche, en el cielo se alzaba una luna llena adornada por el destello de las estrellas, el mar estaba calmo y era apaciguante, ambos pilotos estaban alrededor de una pequeña fogata la cual alumbraba lo suficiente para poder contemplar el rostro de ambos, por más tranquila y simpática que fuera la situación, ambos pilotos no podían ocultar las dudas y la tristeza de sus rostros.

-oye baka, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- la primera en romper el silencio fue la peli roja, ante la pregunta el shinigami puso rostro de duda.

-ya te dije, merecemos un dia de descanso además de…- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido.

-no me refiero a eso baka, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? pudiste haber venido solo, o con tus poderes hacer cualquier cosa que fuera de tu agrado sin tener que involucrarme- ante la pregunta el shinigami abrió los ojos, ella estaba preguntándole algo que ni el mismo sabía bien la respuesta, o la mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, fue una palanca para su propia disculpa

-por qué en el fondo, te debo una disculpa- la peli roja abrió también los ojos ante esto, - si bien no era mi intensión involucrarte en mi mundo de guerra espiritual, hice mal ocultándote muchas cosas, cosas importantes en las cuales basas tu orgullo, crei que si te ocultaba la verdad, podrías seguir viviendo para sentirte la mejor, no era mi intención opacarte- con estas palabras el shinigami sustituto bajo el rostro hacia la fogata, la alemana no cabía de su sorpresa.

-¿hiciste todo esto, porque te querías disculpar conmigo?- pregunto un tanto incrédula, se notaba molestia en su voz.

-no lo malentiendas, es una de las razones, lo único que quería era verte sonreír, hace mucho tiempo no te veo esbozar una sonrisa y se que fue por mi culpa- ante la nueva definición de la disculpa, ella no pudo evitar generar un gesto amable hacia el.

- no eres mala persona después de todo- susurro levemente.

Si que ella lo quisiera el shinigami escucho lo que ella dijo, tornándose levemente sonrojado, cosa que ella no evito notar, por un momento, sintió que no sabia que decir, pues ella también se estaba apenando ante la situación, y no era para sorprenderse, hasta ahora estaba notando que ella estaba sola con el baka en una playa adornados por la luna frente a una fogata, inmediatamente las alarmas mentales de ella se estaba disparando.

_-¿pero que crees que estamos haciendo niña?- se preguntaba ella en su mente._

_-no lo se, esto es distinto, ¿por qué me siento tan cómoda con el idiota que me mintió? Se respondía ella a ella misma. Ahí mismo comenzó a notar las señales, su corazón estaba latiendo bastante rápido, sus manos temblaban, su rostro se habia tornado completamente rojo_

_-¡NOO!- eso no puede ser, a mi no me puede gustar este idiota, el único hombre para mi es kaji- protestaba ella internamente._

_-¿Por qué me sigo diciendo eso?, no tiene sentido, el siempre me ignora cuando quiero acercarme a el, entonces siguió el circo de recuerdos y demás momentos que la alemana comenzaba a recordar el más crítico fue uno en la sala de la casa de ellos, donde misato y ella estaban discutiendo después de que ella había golpeado al shinigami por la espalda._

_-¿eso vale realmente la pena asuka?, según se, en tu vida jamás hubo alguien con quien tuvieras tanta cercanía como con shinji, el chico realmente se preocupa por ti, es buena persona y lo más importante, trata de entenderte-_

_De nuevo esto confundía a la peli roja quien seguía debatiéndose internamente._

_-es verdad, el siempre se preocupa por mi, lo de hoy es la prueba mas fehaciente de ello- continuaba diciéndose a si misma, también, el es la persona mas cercana a mi, todo este tiempo por mas hábil, ingeniosa o inteligente que fuera, nadie se acercaba a mi, eso era por obvias razones, a todo el mundo lo mande a volar al no considerarlos dignos de mi grandeza, y ese baka no es la excepción, lo único, es que el a pesar de eso, sigue ahí, haciendo lo posible por animarme… a su manera_

_-¡PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME GUSTE!- _

_-¿entonces, porque estas a punto de besarlo?- _

con esta ligera frase de su mente, vio como ella estaba a centímetros del rostro del shinigami quien estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver como la alemana estaba tomando la iniciativa, se estaba acercando con los ojos cerrados a una distancia donde el podía sentir su respiración.

_-¿rayos que estoy haciendo?- seguia ella en su debate mental, pero no detenía su acción, la sorprendió aún mas ver como el piloto también cerro los ojos para acercarse a ella, su orgullo estaba siendo traspasado de una manera peligrosa, pero por alguna razon…_

…_eso ya no importaba_

Cuando finalmente ambos estaban resignados a darse ese beso que jamás ninguno de los dos pensó que podia ocurrir, algo los saco de su magia, asuka se sorprendió al ver como el shinigami abrió los ojos por el miedo y se abalanzo sobre ella, recostándola en el suelo.

-¡mierda, asuka cuidado!- al lanzarse sobre ella, un rayo de energía rojo paso por encima de ellos, generando un poderoso estruendo como una explosión en el mar, al incorporarse de nuevo notaron una figura familiar quien los veia ciertamente divertida.

-vaya shinigami, te dije que tu solo serias mio- la molestia se hizo evidente en ambos pilotos, sabían que la presencia de ella ahí solo traería problemas.

-wonderblind- dijeron al mismo tiempo, el shinigami inmediatamente libero su shikai, asuka aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho, se puso en posición de pelea.

-tsss, no te puedo dejar solo unos instantes porque esta maldita zorra ya te quiere robar de mi lado, quizás deba matarla ahora mismo, no me importa violar la orden de mi amo- murmuro bastante molesta el hibrido quien en un destello apareció al pie de la peli roja preparándose para atravesarla con su brazo, esta vez, el shinigami presencio todo el movimiento por lo que amarrando el brazo de la exitencia palida con su zampakuto, la arrojo varios metros de ellos.

-con asuka no te metas- dijo el shinigami con una frialdad en su voz la cual fue casi palpable.

Habiéndose recuperado del lanzamiento como si nada, la hibrido lo volteo a observar un tanto confundida, para después cambiar su rostro a una expresión de odio puro.

-definitivamente tengo que matar a esa perra, shinji ikari es solo mio- dijo gritando de una forma que elevo su presión espiritual a un punto donde se veía llover la energía del lugar.

-esto es demasiado peligroso- decía el shinigami mientras se retiraba el parche limitante de su brazo, liberando todo su poder de batalla, -asuka, quédate atrás mio, el objetivo de esa cosa es ir por ti- exclamo preocupado el shinigami mientras aumentaba el poder en su espada, para extrañeza de el, vio como el rostro de odio de wonderblind se cambiaba a uno con una expresión bastante alegre, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-claro, ya se- dijo golpeando su puño contra su palma- shinji sin problemas puede sobrevivir a esto, pero ella no, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- con lo dicho cambio su posición de batalla a y simplemente se quedó parada firmemente, después de unos instantes, concentro toda su energía en su palma izquierda.

-ten cuidado asuka, esto que viene es peligroso- dijo alarmado el shinigami al sentir la presión espiritual en aumento, cuando wonderblind extendió su mano hacia adelante, curiosamente esta desapareció, pero atrás de ella, apareció una mano gigante la cual imitaba el gesto que estaba haciendo anteriormente, esto alarmo a ambos pilotos.

-recibe todo mi amor shinji ikari, solo tú eres digno de recibirlo, ¡BLACK RISE CERO!-

Con esto un rayo de color negro gigante se disparo en dirección a ambos shinigamis, shinji alertado ante tan titánico poder, elevo el fuego de sus espadas protegiéndose al momento de recibir el impacto el cual llego destruyendo inmediatamente el campamento de los pilotos, la energía que se estaba despidiendo era palpable, de un lado estaba wonderblind quien con una sonrisa macabra en su cara no se veia en lo absoluto cansada o tensa al liberar tan desmesurado poder, tanto poder que podía ser comparable al cero utilizado por el ángel octaedro, del otro lado estaba el shinigami soportando la poderosa ráfaga negra con ambas espadas, su poder no alcanzaría para protegerlos a ambos por mucho tiempo mas, tanto sus brazos como piernas estaban siendo cortados por la presión invisible.

_-¿mierda, que hago?, si esto sigue así, asuka y yo no viviremos para ver el siguiente dia- _ se decía preocupado el shinigami pues el cero lo estaba empujando poco a poco hacia atrás

-_mierda, no quiero morir, no quiero que asuka muera- _gritaba desesperadamente a si mismo, al hacerlo sintió que algo dentro de el, se había roto, se sentía diferente

-_entonces no morirás hoy gusano, al menos no a manos de ella- _

_¿esperen un minuto, que fue eso?- fue lo que el shinigami se dijo ante este extraño pensamiento_, pero después de eso sintió como si su sangre hirviera , curiosamente como si lo hubiera poseído algo parecido al espíritu de pelea qe el siempre manejaba, pero esto era distinto, esto era…¿maldad?

-¡GGGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito el shinigami a todo pulmón cuando extendió sus zampakuto hacia los lados, disipando inmediatamente ese cero, creando una explosión sónica la cual sacudió el mar entero, inmediatamente desapareció, para sorpresa de wonderblind, apareció frente a ella, apretándola firmemente del cuello mientras que con la otra mano, apuntaba su zampakuto hacia su rostro, ella no estaba asustada, ni inquieta, solo un tanto confundida, pues la mirada del shinigami ya no reflejaba los ojos serenos de color maron, ahora, tenían un brillo amarillento, maligno, igual que el de ella.

-ok, ok, está bien por esta noche- dijo ella cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa,- hoy me has dado otra razón por la cual quiero hacerte mío, somos más parecidos de lo que crees- ante lo dicho el shinigami soltó a la hibrido y se alejó unos pasos de ella un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- con esto la existencia pálida noto como el piloto había vuelto a la normalidad.

-no es nada en especial, pero te debo un premio por derrotarme esta noche- haciendo una pausa, dio unos pasos para tras, casi bailándolos.- pasado mañana aparecerá el siguiente ángel, la característica de este, es que aún es un embrión, creo que puede serte útil mi amor- esto tomo por sorpresa a ambos pilotos, si bien asuka estaba aún un tanto lejos, pudo escuchar lo que dijo wonderblind.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto molesto el shinigami, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la hibrido

-recuerda que yo también soy un ángel "baka"- esto último lo dijo imitando a la alemana, esto perturbo bastante al shinigami quien inmediatamente elevo el fuego de sus zampakuto

-jajajajajaja, relájate shinigami, solo quería imitar a esa inútil de alla, para ver si así te gustaba tanto como te gusta ella- dijo en un tono gracioso, antes de desaparecer en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado.

-adios- se escuchó el susurro final en el viendo, ambos pilotos estaban ahí, aun confundidos.

-debemos volver mañana a la base, esto es serio- dijo el shinigami mientras que guardaba su zampakuto en su funda, la alemana lo miro bastante molesto.

-¿de verdad piensas creer lo que dijo ella?- ante la pregunta shinji se quedo un rato pensativo

-obviamente no le creo del todo, pero aunque sea un indicio, debemos aprovecharlo, no podemos descartar esa opción- la peli roja bajo su mirada al suelo, era verdad lo que decía el shinigami sustituto, después de unos minutos de tensión, ambos notaron el problemas que tendrían que afrontar esa noche.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir baka, tu pequeño bailecito con tu novia nos dejó sin refugio- protesto la peli roja ya después de que el ambiente era el familiar para ellos.

-tienes razón, dormiremos en el cuarto alterno- dijo el shinigami abriendo el portal hacia su refugio, ya adentro ambos hicieron lo posible por conciliar el sueño, pero no era una tarea fácil, sin quererlo ambos estaban teniendo bastante cercanía entre ambos, la mas incomoda frente a esta posición fue asuka.

-tss, de no ser por ella, hubiera… ¡¿en que demonios estoy pensando!?- pensó bastante molesta aun, si bien ella había dado un paso en ese tema, aun no podía aceptar que dependía emocionalmente del shingiami, por su parte, este estaba aún más molesto.

-wonderblind, esta me las pagas-

**fin capitulo 10**

**como el titulo del capitulo lo indica obviamente, ahora hay cercania entre ambos pilotos, solo que esta, esta siendo interrumpida por el enemigo constantemente, cada vez la situacion se pone mas peligrosa y con la situacion del angel nonato, las cosas puede complicarsen mucho mas...**

**bakudo 9, gaki: bakudo utilizado para paralizar al oponente en todos sus aspecto, ya ha sido utilzado en otros capitulos del fic, asi que por ahroa me saltare su descripcion**

**black rise cero: cero especial de wonderblind, al ella modificar su poder, permite crear un cero colosal como si lo arrojaran los mismo ángeles titanicos.**

**gracias por leermen, no olviden dejar reviews, siempre ayudan para poder motivarme y darme algunas ideas**


	11. ¿que es ser bueno?¿que es ser malo?

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno y aqui continua la saga de bleach/evangelion, se esta llegando a puntos criticos y todo comienza a tornarse complicado, aprovecho el espacio para agradecerles a puas987, a loquin y a naduu quienes son los seguidores mas activos y mas fieles de este fanfic, gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo con gusto, en fin, aqui va el otro capitulo**

**¿que es ser bueno?¿que es ser malo?**

Sin saber de la recién ocurrida pelea entre wonderblind y shinji, o si quiere tener la concepción clara de la clase de conflicto que se estaba dando lugar en medio de su panorama, el comandante gendo ikari estaba en su fiel oficina, aquel lugar que fue construido como un refugio contra cualquier clase de ataque, fuera biológico o nano lógico, en fin un lugar donde el podía hablar tranquilamente de los aterradores planes que tenía en mente con total seguridad.

-la situación parece estársenos saliendo de las manos doctora akagi- decía el frio sujeto en su clase pose ergonómicamente correcta G.I n. 1000300 la cual ya había sido patentada y era muestra de su increíble poderío.

-el panorama de por si no esta tan mal, entre asuka y shinji han repelido los últimos ataques de los ángeles, no creo que haya problema con que continúen así- respondía con igual frialdad la peli rubia quien era científico en jefe de NERV, su madre, había sido la diseñadora del sistema MAGI, una de las máximas computadoras y última esperanza táctica de la humanidad.

-los ángeles cada vez se vuelven más fuertes, están aprendiendo como funciona las habilidades del ser humano, incluso los extraños poderes del tercer elegido no son suficientes para poder manejar la situación de forma efectiva- exclamaba sin salir de su semblante, la doctora ya comenzaba a sospechar en que dirección iba esta charla.

-¿acaso aun piensa en replicar las habilidades del tercer elegido, comandante?, pregunto la doctora en tono molesto, la idea de que ese tipo no tuviera respeto ni por la vida de su propio hijo en verdad la enfermaba, si de verdad era así con el, no se imaginaria como fuera con ella en caso de tener que sacrificarla.

-ese proyecto de momento, no es compatible con el escenario- esto tomo por sorpresa a la peli rubia, -la segunda elegida si bien fue un buen refuerzo, no es suficiente aun, ¿Cómo va el prototipo eva 03 de estados unidos?- pregunto el comandante de nuevo, esta vez, no pareció ser tan inhumano, al menos por ese pequeño lapso de segundo.

-aun no lo han completado, pero gracias al núcleo recuperado del cuarto ángel podemos aspirar a generar una especie de batería la cual pueda reemplazar el sistema de energía de los evas el cual solo dura 5 minutos después de ser desconectado del cable umbilical- la doctora esta vez también bajo la guardia, parece que esta sería una conversación mas casual que en otras ocasiones.

- no será mala idea comenzar a tomar al eva 03 en nuestros planes, comiencen la búsqueda de un piloto para esta unidad- ordeno el comandante con tono severo, después de una pausa, continuo con sus análisis.

-¿cómo está el prototipo eva 04 del reino unido?- aunque el siempre había sido alguien que enmascaraba bastante bien sus emociones, esta vez, dejo salir un cierto tono de inquietud, quizás se debía a la delicada condición de ese experimento.

-el eva 04 está perfectamente funcional, pero el problema sigue siendo el piloto- respondió la doctora un tanto dudosa.

-lo que menos importa es el piloto doctora, puede ser fácilmente reempla…- antes de poder continuar la doctora lo interrumpió firmemente.

- no es tan simple, la unidad 04 nunca había recibido un piloto correctamente, no hacia sincronización alguna con ellos y en el peor de los casos- esto lo dijo bajando el rostro un tanto incomoda, - el mismo se arrancaba su enter plug y se lo devoraba, asustando a la mayoría de posibles candidatos- después de esto se formó un silencio incomodo en el salón.

-entonces no nos sirve, no podemos hallar utilidad alguna en un eva el cual no responde a ningún piloto- la doctora no cambiaba su expresión, antes se hacía mas complicada.

-si tiene un piloto- esto tomo por sorpresa a gendo ikari quien alzo una ceja ante la afirmación. –el único piloto que fue compatible con el, fue Charlotte Ashforrd- el comandante inmediatamente capto el mensaje.

-entiendo, igualmente sigue siendo un prototipo inútil después de todo, puede retirarse doctora, estaré al tanto de sus futuros informes- con esto la rubia salió de la habitación dejando solos a genko ikari y a su viejo amigo el sub comandante fuyutsuki.

-charlotte ashford- susurro el hombre de avanzada edad, - ¿la piloto que aún está en el manicomio cierto?- el comandante cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo respiro.

- ella era un excelente elemento pues desde muy joven presento resultados en sus entrenamientos superiores a los de la segunda elegida, originalmente ella iba a ser el tercer piloto, pero su carácter no era el que pudiéramos utilizar, después de todo, ella no tiene ninguna emoción positiva, o sentimiento humano positivo- suspirando el comandante dio un pequeño respiro.

-como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad "buena" de su alma por así decirlo-

-es bastante peligrosa por lo que se, fue internada en el manicomio después de su primera prueba en un evangelion pues apenas logro tener el control de la unidad, destruyo una tercera parte de los cuarteles de NERV en Inglaterra, hubiera sido comprensible si hubiera sido una prueba que se salio de control, pero en cambio, fue una orden de ella misma, definitivamente no podemos utilizar un elemento así en este momento tan crucial- si bien era cierto lo que decía su allegado, algo dentro de el lo obligaba a tomar otra perspectiva.

_-no pienso utilizar a Charlotte aun, al menos, no mientras la unidad 01 y el tercer elegido sigan funcionales- _pensó para si mismo, ignorando su instinto quien lo obligaba a traer inmediatamente al maligno prospecto

* * *

-ya veo, con que así están las cosas- de nuevo ya en casa ambos shinigamis sustitutos estaban hablando del ataque de la noche pasada, al parecer ya dentro de los planes de los hollow ya no estaba solo la relación con los ángeles, al parecer wonderblind realmente había tomado un interés personal por el tercer elegido.

-esto es realmente extraño ichigo, asuka y yo estábamos a cientos de kilómetros de aca, ¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa realmente nos haya rastreado desde tokio hasta alla? Nunca le comente de este viaje a nadie, fue esporádico, simplemente se me ocurrió y ya- protestaba el tercer elegido bastante preocupado, no solo por el ataque del ángel, desde ese momento donde el desvió el black rise cero de la hibrido, sentía que su mano y su rostro le ardían, era una sensación bastante desesperante, esto no pasó desapercibido por el shinigami sustituto original.

-es verdad lo que estabas sospechando la otra ocasión enano, definitivamente tu y asuka están siendo vigilados- esto genero tensión en el apartamento, definitivamente la situación no pintaba nada bien.

-bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos par de genios?- exclamo molesta la alemana quien también estaba bastante inquieta por lo de la noche anterior.

-lo primero, es evitar que ustedes de nuevo se pongan en plan de tortolos y se vayan de viaje a observar el mar o lo que sea- dijo el peli naranja en un tono burlón, ambos pilotos se sonrojaron a tope pues si no le habían contado al shinigami sustituto lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, definitivamente eso iba a dar vueltas en la mente de ellos durante bastante tiempo, aunque nadie esperaba una reacción tan salvaje como la de la peli roja quien en un movimiento furtivo conecto una fuerte patada en el rostro del shinigami quien salió volando contra la pared.

-no te quieras pasar de listo solo porque le enseñaste tus trucos de magia al baka del tercero- exclamo la peli roja quien aun estaba bastante apenada, aunque el tercero había roto por unos instantes sus defensas contra el contacto humano, ella aun no podía aceptar tal idea como salir con el idiota peli castaño. Increíblemente saliendo de los escombros de la pared con gran fuerza, el peli naranja también lanzo un fuerte gancho a la peli roja quien no fue golpeada tan fuerte, pero eso la termino de enojar.

-no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo niña solo porque eres la novia de mi hermano menor- y así, de un momento a otro comenzó una cómica pelea al más puro estilo de las que ichigo tenía con su padre todas las mañanas, si bien para el piloto peli castaño esto era una escena nueva, el peli naranja no pudo evitar sentir una especie de nostalgia.

-cielos como estarán todos en casa- pensó para si mismo el shinigami sustituto, esta pequeña paz fue reemplazada por el sonido de un celular, bueno para ser más exactos el de dos celulares, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-shinji ikari al habla, ¿qué ocurre?- saludo el shinigami como siempre mientras que ambos peli rojizos detenían su pequeña pelea.

-shinji, te necesitamos a ti y a asuka en la base ahora mismo- exclamo la peli morada por el teléfono, -ha aparecido un ángel- esto último extraño al shinigami sustituto por que el podía sentir la presión espiritual de los ángeles cuando atacaban, gracias a eso podía deducir su estrategia de combate, pero de momento no sentía absolutamente nada.

-misato, no siento ninguna energía espiritual, ¿estas segura que es el ataque de un ángel?- pregunto el shinigami bastante extrañado.

-esa es la condición especial de este caso, lo hemos encontrado en forma de embrión- esto último dejo pálido al tercer elegido quien recordó lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

_-pasado mañana aparecerá el siguiente ángel, la característica de este, es que aún es un embrión, creo que puede serte útil mi amor-_

No solo fue shinji, asuka también estaba algo impactada, lo que decía esa cosa era verdad, iba a aparecer un ángel en forma de embrión, ¿Por qué les había revelado tal verdad?, ichigo quien escucho la llamada y también habia analizado lo que había dicho su hermano de la noche pasada se puso en plan de alerta.

-mocosos será mejor que vayamos a la base- diciendo esto saco su pase de batalla y se golpeó el pecho tomando su forma espiritual, -yo los acompaño-

* * *

-¿¡ESTA USTED LOCO IKARI!?- fue lo que se escuchó desde la oficina del comandante quien ya había informado a los gobiernos y a los concejos superiores sobre el descubrimiento de la MAGI, un embrión de ángel, descansando en el fondo del monte asama, si bien el protocolo normal era la pronta eliminación del ser enviado por dios para destruirlos, al particular gendo ikari se le había ocurrido una idea mas demente.

-esto es inaceptable, la sola idea intentar capturar el embrión de ángel es algo sumamente riesgoso, no podemos olvidar que por estas ideas ocurrio el segundo impacto- protesto otra voz desde su puesto.

-caballeros, entiendo su inquietud con esto, pero tenemos que ser concisos y firmes con respecto a esto, si bien los evas hasta ahora han podido repeler la amenaza, la fuerza de los ángeles va en aumento, y ya que no contamos con los refuerzos necesarios, lo más practico es utilizar a este ángel como conejillo de indias para perfeccionar a los evangelion.

-¡aun así es inconcebible¡- protestaban aun en el concejo, -el riesgo es demasiado alto-.

-entonces, ya que aún se está experimentando con el eva 03, la siguiente línea de acción seria utilizar al eva 04 y su piloto- esto último genero un silencio sepulcral en la sala, después de unos segundos se oia un leve cuchicheo mientras las cabezas mundiales analizaban que iban a determinar.

-gendo ikari, espero que entienda el peso que se le vendrá encima si hace que esta operación falle- advirtió el concejo quien al parecer finalmente había accedido.

-en NERV no hay lugar para errores, de ser así, hace bastante hubiera sido el fin del mundo- respondió el comandante en su tono de voz, aunque su plan había sido aprobado, por alguna razon seguía metiéndose en su cabeza la idea de traer a japon a tan peligroso elemento el cual definitivamente sería un estorbo para su escenario, por primera vez en su vida el no sabia que estaba ocurriendo con el.

-_traer a la piloto no elegida- _susurraba para si mismo con cierta malicia en su sonrisa

* * *

-así que esto es un ángel en estado embrionario- decía asuka quien ya estaba en la sala de operaciones de NERV con shinji y con rei, aunque nadie más que ambos pilotos lo notaba, también estaba ichigo recostado contra el muro observando en silencio.

-así es, mediante unos cálculos especiales que hizo la MAGI, pudimos encontrar este feto en las entrañas del monte asama, ¿Quién lo diría no?, esta cosa puede causar el fin del mundo- decía la doctora ritsuko mientras observaba algo fascinada la extraña criatura que no era más que un ovalo con bordes puntudos.

-entiendo que esa cosa es un ángel o al menos lo será en un futuro, ¿Cuál es el procedimiento esta vez doctora akagi?- pregunto el tercer elegido quien no le gustaba como pintaba el panorama, más que todo porque ahora sabía que wonderblind tenía información concreta sobre cada cuanto seria el ataque de cada ángel, o al menos cada cuanto aparecería.

-normalmente como ustedes saben, el procedimiento estándar seria enviar a los evangelion a destruir ese ángel lo más antes posible, pero ya que está en etapa embrionaria, el concejo ha decidido que lo mejor es capturarlo para utilizarlo para mejorar a los evas, ¿algún voluntario?- ante la pregunta de la doctora el tercer elegido prefirió evitar el tema y se acercó a la pared donde estaba su hermano.

-estamos hablando de enviar a un eva al interior de un volcán a más de 1200 metros, ¿tenemos equipo para evitar convertirnos en un asado de domingo?- pregunto algo enojado el shinigami sustituto.

-de no ser así, no estaríamos pensando en esta operación shinji, entiendo tu incomodidad pero para ser franca, parece la mejor línea de acción para empezar a atacar en vez de defendernos siempre- dijo la mayor quien apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

-deja al baka llorón pensando en sus cosas, yo me encargare de capturar a esa cosa- dijo con bastante arrogancia en su voz la peli roja,-¿algún protocolo en especial?-

-nada que ya no sepas que tienes que hacer, si lo logras capturar, bien hecho, si no puedes, destrúyelo ahí mismo- ordeno la mayor, con los parámetros dados todos los presentes fueron a asentarse en sus zonas de combate.

-muy bien asuka, este es el suit plug especial que hicimos para esta misión, te ayudara a soportar la temperatura contra la que lidiaras- decían desde la oficina a la piloto quien ya había terminado de vestir su curioso traje, no era diferente al traje clásico, excepto por un botón de presurización el cual la peli roja al oprimirlo, comenzó a ensancharse de una forma algo cómica hasta terminar en forma de un enorme globo, la peli roja obviamente estaba bastante indignada.

-¿! Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esta ¡?- se escuchó a través de toda la instalación de NERV, si eso no fuera suficiente tormento, el ver a su unidad eva 02 forrada en lo que parecía ser una gabardina para lluvias de color blanco la termino de afectar, -¿por dios que le hicieron a mi hermoso eva?

-fue forrado con el equipo necesario para soportar las altas temperaturas, sin el, terminaras convertida en un pedazo de carne rostizada- respondió la doctora akagi desde el monitor, para sumar aun mas a la mala suerte de la segunda elegida, en ese momento aparecieron shinji, ichigo y rei, la reacción de ambos shinigamis no se pudo hacer esperar, si ambos bien eran guerreros bastante serios, fríos y calculadores, la imagen de una asuka regordeta y roja de la frustración no hizo esperar las primeras burlas masivas de ambos guerreros.

-jajajajajaja oh, dios, oh rayos asuka, ¿qué rayos te hicieron?- pregunto el tercer elegido quien se apoyaba en las paredes para evitar terminar de desmayarse de la risa, bastante frustrada después de insultar y perseguir como pudo a su enemigo durante un tiempo la alemana finalmente se resignó a su mala suerte

-debi haber pensado con cuidado esto de hacer esta ridícula misión-

* * *

Ya habia trascurrido un tiempo de viaje, las tres unidades evangelion estaban siendo transportadas en aviones, después de haberlas cargado de energía adecuadamente solo faltaba dirigirse al lugar donde podrían encontrar la posible nueva herramienta de NERV, la actividad de los pilotos era piloteada en todo momento, pero eso no detuvo a shinji de utilizar a pyon un momento para discutir con ichigo algunas dudas que rondaban en su cabeza, entre ellas, la de la extraña voz y el extraño poder que broto de el cuándo estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-ichigo sensei, esto de verdad me tiene bastante preocupado, no ha desaparecido ese sentimiento, ese poder que sentí al momento de desviar el cero de wonderblind, no entiendo que me esta pasando, aun siento esa energía, esa… rabia, no es como cuando yo peleo, definitivamente siento ganas de matar, de destrozar, definitivamente no me gusta para nada- replicaba el piloto quien aun estaba perturbado por aquella presencia que lo estaba atormentando desde la noche del cero, el shinigami sustituto original por su parte entendía bien como se sentía su hermano menor, pero no estaba seguro si era hora de adentrarlo en el peligroso terreno de los vizard, después de todo, a diferencia de los otros entrenamientos, el no podia ayudar al peli castaño con ello, pues el no tenia bakudos de gran nivel para parar el cuerpo físico del shinigami mientras empezaba su entrenamiento de dominar su hollowficacion, seguido del hecho de que el no perdió el control, por lo que fomentar esa parte dentro de el, podría despertarlo completamente.

-cuando regresemos a casa, veremos qué podemos hacer con ese problema, respondió secamente el peli naranja, en el fondo, se sentía horrible no poder ayudar a su hermano menor, tratando de amenizar el tema, el shinigami original recordó algo importante que tenia que discutir con su alumno.

-shinji, creo que has notado el por qué asuka puede verme incluso en mi forma espiritual, ¿no es así?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al piloto, no por que fuera algo que el no supiera, si no por que era algo que el aun no entendía del todo.

-así es, también gracias a ello, ella se hizo extremadamente fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente, obligándome a pelear en serio con ella cuando estoy dentro de mi cuerpo…- después de una pequeña pausa, el shinigami piloto continuo.

-… la energía espiritual de asuka es casi tan grande como la mía-

Después de unos instantes de silencio ambos shinigamis trataban de pensar que podrían hacer, pues para que ella tuviera un poder así de grande, tenía que haber una razón, y también tendrían que encontrarle algun uso, ya que entre mas armas tuvieran contra los angeles, sería mejor. Aun así, ciertamente el shinigami piloto sabía lo que la clase de entrenamiento para dominar tal energía podia significar.

-sensei, por ahora, mantengamos esto en secreto, no quiero que ella arriesgue su vida mas de lo que debe hacerlo, si la vas a entrenar, quiero que sea en un momento de extrema prioridad- pidió el peli castaño, esta petición molesto al peli naranja quien ya iba a reprender a su hermano por subestimar a la persona que el tanto quería, pero al verlo observando la palma de su mano preocupado, entendió el porqué de su petición.

-por ahora haremos las cosas a tu modo enano- respondió algo molesto, pero no tenia argumentos contra su hermano, el despertar los poderes de ella en esos momentos podría atraer la atención de los hollows, y por ende, de los angeles, y para peores, al reaccionar con una energía como la de ella, el podía terminar de despertar su hollowficacion

-¿de donde crees que nos esté vigilando wonderblind sensei?- pregunto algo preocupado el piloto, pero esta vez no con el mismo semblante de ahorita, ahora estaba tratando de amenizar la situacion.

-no lo se enano, pero no me sorprendería si nos esta vigilando ahora mismo- respondio seriamente el peli naranja.

-¿Cuál habrá sido la razón por la que me informo del ángel en el volcán?, esto cada vez se pone mas extraño, definitivamente no se en que estamos metidos, solo espero que nada le pase a asuka- pensó para si mismo el shinigami piloto pues entendía la peligrosa tarea a la que seria sometida ella, en caso de ella fallar, lo mas probable es que seria abandonada en el volcán, y lo último que quería era eso, no solo por su deber con su zampakuto, en el fondo el sabia que hacía ya tiempo esa no era la única razón por la que luchaba por ella, el beso que le fue negado esa noche termino de confirmar lo que el no quería tener que saber.

-no puedo dejar que le pase nada, aun no le he dicho lo que siento- susurro levemente el shinigami, sin saberlo fue escuchado por su maestro quien en vez de hacer una de sus típicas bromas simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y miro hacia el cielo.

-este chico realmente tiene potencial, y tiene por quien explotarlo, en una batalla donde las fuerzas son desiguales y desmedidas, aquel que tiene algo que proteger, es el que vencerá- pensó para si mismo con bastante alegría en su corazón,.- cosas como esta me recuerdan porque accedí a entrenarlo-

* * *

-inicien la operación- con esta orden de la mayor, comenzó el descenso con clase de la unidad 02 al interior del volcán, la unidad 00 y 01 estaban en posición táctica defensiva, shinji no dejaba de estar preocupado por su querida alemana, el presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, de por si la operación entera era una locura.

-oye escandalosa, ten cuidado alla abajo- fue lo único que dijo en el canal abierto de comunicaciones, el comentario sonrojo un poco a la peli roja, pero rápidamente reacciono.

-oh,¿ tercero no será que estas preocupada por mí?- respondió en tono de burla, para escudar su pena, en medio del descenso no hubo nada particularmente fuera de lugar, o fuera de la operación, si bien las corrientes internas del volcán habían sido calculadas erróneamente no hubo mayor problema, lo único fue descender un poco mas de lo que se tenía planeado, para descanso de todos los presentes, la alemana finalmente había encontrado la crisálida. Después de unos instantes el extraño ser prenatal se encontraba encerrado en una jaula completamente sellado.

-misión cumplida, con esto la gran asuka langely soryu termino exitosamente otra mision- bufo orgullosa de su logro, todos en la base estaban bastante tranquilos y algo entusiastas, después de todo, el éxito de esta operación representaba un progreso en la guerra sagrada que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡GGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- este grito cancelo la celebración de la gente y helo la sangre el shinigami sustituto quien sintió que ese grito le partió el alma.

-¡ASUKA!- grito el shinigami al ver que el canal de comunicaciones de la unidad 02 había sido cortado, nadie en el puesto de mando sabía que había ocurrido con ella, la enorme energía espiritual que estaba saliendo del volcán se lo indicaba, una energía espiritual familiarmente enfermiza para el.

-con que por esto me avisaste no maldita perra, todo era una trampa- diciendo eso shinji paso a su forma espiritual y comenzó a elevar su energía a tope, haciendo que su fuego gris cubriera todo su cuerpo.

-¡shinji, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto preocupada misato, pues ya se imaginaba lo que el iba a hacer con tal de cumplir con el contrato de sus poderes.

-no hay tiempo para pensar misato, no dejare que wonderblind toque a asuka- con esto el shinigami se lanzó de clavada al volcán, gracias a su energía espiritual la cual lo estaba rodeando no fue incinerado al instante, pero el no podía evitar todo el daño con ese escudo.

-asuka, resiste- susurro mientras comenzaba a sentir las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo

* * *

-¡GGYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- el poderoso golpe del campo AT que la habia atacado la hizo soltar la jaula, ella no se esperó ese golpe pues nadie le aviso de ningún patrón azul fuera del ángel que se encontraba en la jaula.

-mierda, el canal de comunicaciones se corto- murmuro bastante molesta, aunque la visión era borrosa, ella podia sentir una presencia poderosa, y bastante incómoda para ella, solo la había sentido en dos ocasiones y ya podía decir perfectamente quien era.

-vaya, vaya, la operación fue todo un éxito, gracias segunda niña, jajajajajaja- dijo despectivamente una figura pálida vestida de negro cuyos ojos amarillos se podían ver perfectamente dentro de ese mar de magma, después de todo había desplegado un campo AT tan grande y tan poderoso alrededor de ella misma, que podía tener el tamaño de un eva, y ella flotaba en el centro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldita zorra?- pregunto ofuscada la alemana mientras desenfundaba su cuchillo progresivo, sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo, y eso definitivamente, había sido una trampa.

-nada en especial, yo sabía que iba a venir la crisálida de ángel hoy, pero no sabía en donde, por eso le avise a mi amado shinji, para que el la buscara, pero no pensé que esta escoria humana tuviera el equipo necesario para encontrarlos por si mismo, eso puede ser peligroso- decía wonderblind mientras con su campo comenzaba a arrastrar la jaula hacia su campo masivo, esto alerto a la segunda elegida.

-¿A dónde crees que te llevas esa cosa?- protesto enojada la peli roja quien lanzo su ataque al campo at, normalmente el cuchillo progresivo hubiera destruido ese campo, pero este era la excepción.

-mi amo ordeno capturar al ángel pre nacido para un pequeño experimento, así que ya que lo tengo, no te necesito más, ¿me pregunto que pasara si corto ese cable del cual estas amarrada?- diciendo esto, una parte del campo masivo AT de wonderblind se convirtió en una cuchilla la cual corto el cable refrigerante y de soporte, esto genero un enorme terror en la alemana.

-bye bye, ahora que no estas puedo hacer a shinji todo mío, pero no te preocupes, no dejare de decirle "baka" como le decías tu- riéndose finalmente desapareció entre el mar de lava, con el feto de ángel.

-maldita sea- grito ella al verse en aquella muerte segura, si bien su eva podía nadar lo más rápido posible hasta la superficia, su energía no seria suficiente para tal hazaña.

-dos minutos de energía- alertaba maya bastante preocupada por la situación de ambos pilotos, shinji aun tenía cuatro minutos, pero asuka probablemente no sobreviviría en la profundidad en la que se encontraba.

-no puedo morir aquí- decía la peliroja a si misma, el calor ya la estaba comenzando a torturar, la fatiga también y lo que marcaba su reloj era solo un minuto mas de energía antes de morir de la forma tan horrible que iba a hacerlo.

-no debo hacerlo- protestaba con lágrimas en los ojos, para ella morir de esa forma era el peor castigo posible, no dejaba de pensar en que no pudo cumplir todos sus objetivos, ser reconocida, ser la mejor, el respeto de todo el mundo, o al menos por esos días, todo eso estaba cambiando a otro significado.

-debo superarlo- decía con su débil resolución apoyando su cansancio físico, era verdad, ella aun deseaba ser la mejor, pero esa meta había sido opacada por la persona que siempre la paralizaba cuando se molestaba con ella, la persona con la que ella se había dedicado a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, la persona con la que había tenido mas intimidad en toda su vida, la persona la cual estuvo a punto de besar hace unas noches nada mas, le dolía en especial no poder concretar ese beso.

-debo… superarlo…. No, debo decirle… no puedo morir sin verlo una vez mas- con esto su contador finalmente llego a cero, resignada a su muerte, simplemente dejo caer una lagrima, dejándose llevar, o iba a ser así, hasta que sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano, con esto, pudo notar aun como sin energía, su eva no la había ahogado en el LCL de su cabina, lo que vio, la dejo conmovida, ahí estaba el shinigami sustituto dentro del volcán salvándola, las comunicaciones seguían cortadas, pero ella podía verlo, podía sentirlo, de nuevo dejo caer lágrimas de sus ojos, esta vez, se esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias, por dejarme vivir un poco más para verte de nuevo shinji- diciendo esto finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

Ya era el dia siguiente a la operación la cual fue declarada como un fracaso en su idea original, aun así, el ángel fue clasificado como eliminado al desaparecer todo rastro del dentro del volcán, la mayor aliviada y contenta, llevo a los niños a unas aguas termales en las cercanías.

-bueno, supongo que descansar quemaduras con aguas termales no es tan malo como pensé- decía el shinigami sustituto mientras se bañaba su cuerpo , en pequeñas partes, pues tenía gran parte de su ser cubierto en vendas, tenía quemaduras bastantes graves alrededor de todo su cuerpo, aun así, actuaba como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa, quizás el hecho de ser quemado por su zampakuto todo el tiempo hacia que el calor del volcán no lo atormentara tanto.

Mientras el poderoso piloto descansaba su cuerpo en el agua, las dos mujeres que Vivian con el estaban en una habitación del hotel donde se iban a hospedar esa noche, el sitio era una atracción turística en sus tiempos así que la gente del lugar supieron atenderlos con los debidos servicios al cuarto y demás pequeños placeres que ofrecen estos lugares, la peli roja quien también ya se había recuperado estaba recostada en un mueble de la habitación mientras la mayor tomaba una taza de sake degustándola a gusto, para animar el ambiente ella empezó la charla.

-sabes, eso que vi hoy hacer a shinji, no es algo que uno hace por los compañeros de trabajo, ¿desde cuándo son pareja?- pregunto la mayor algo tomada ya, la pregunta tomo desprevenida a la alemana quien de la sorpresa se resbalo del mueble.

-¿de que hablas misato? Yo jamás estaría con un perdedor como el, el único hombre digno de mi es kaji- dijo como siempre con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, la cual trataba de ser opacada por su voz, al ver esta reacción la mayor siguió con su furiosa embestida.

-vamos señorita, el chico es cortes, es educado, es limpio, es simpático, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, tiene buen cuerpo,- esto último sonrojo aun mas a la alemana quien aunque no quería reconocerlo, ya había visto de reojo al shinigami sustituto en su traje de shinigami y plug suit, y ambas daba un muy buen ver del físico entrenado del otro piloto- también, vive preocupándose por ti, siempre complace tu capricho de irse a entrenar y lo mas impresionante fue lo de hoy, ver como se lanzó al volcán dependiendo nada mas de sus propios poderes ya que de no ser por ellos hubiera muerto calcinado a los treinta segundos, ¿realmente sigues creyendo que es un perdedor?- esto ultimo lo dijo con bastante tristeza en su voz, realmente le estaba afectando ver como la alemana estaba rechazando al chico que literalmente habia arriesgado la vida por ella, por su parte asuka sabía muy bien todo esto y mucho mas, pero no podía dejar que misato pensara algo así.

-bueno supongo que peces es lo que hay en el agua- esto último llamo la atención de la peli roja

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto bastante molesta la peli roja, esto dio una excelente pauta a la peli morada para tocar la fibra mas sensible de su allegada

-bueno ya que solo existe kaji para ti, supongo que el puede irse por las otras chicas que están detrás de el- dijo la mayor con un tono burlon.

-¿de que hablas? Si a ese baka nadie lo quiere, además el no parece estar interesado en nadie mas, solo habla con los dos tarados y la muñeca- dijo la alemana bastante molesta, definitivamente esto la estaba afectando tanto que estaba dejando descubierta su coraza.

-eso dices tú señorita, pero hablando con la señorita inoue, me dijo que el chico es casi siempre el centro de atención de las charlas de sus compañeras de clase, siempre le están pidiendo concejos a ella para invitarlo a salir, además de que él es la única persona que ha podido hacer hablar a rei ayanami…- la alemana estaba bastante golpeada pues sabía que eso era verdad, ella había escuchado algunos chismes del salón sobre algunas chicas las cuales querían acercarse al shinigami, pero el simplemente parecía inalcanzable, como si no le importara nada, cuando creyó que el asalto de la mayor había terminado, para su terror vio una mirada maliciosa como jamás había visto en su compañera de hogar.

-…además aun esta ururu-

-¿Quién?- pregunto molesta y confundida la peli roja, el nombre no le era familiar, misato se sorprendió con eso.

-ururu, la otra persona que vino de la dimensión de shinji, es su amiga de la infancia y ambos son bastante íntimos, debo decirlo, ambos hacen una tierna pareja ademas de que ella es increíblemente hermosa y considerada con el, pues siempre lo visita cuando el está en el hospital- finalmente la mayor comenzó a reir, la escena mental de ella del shinigami y la peli negra.

-deja de inventar nombres misato, ese baka no tiene a nadie más que a su hermano y a inoue sensei, llevo dos meses con ustedes, ¿crees que no notaria tal persona? Finalmente bastante molesta la peli roja se retiro de la habitación, había salido a tomar aire.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, asuka si sabía bastante bien de la existencia de ururu, pues cuando estuvo en el cuarto alterno de ichigo vio varios dibujos que el había hecho de ella, realmente era una chica bastante hermosa, aunque era algo mayor para el, lo que no sabía, era que eran amigos íntimos de la infancia, eso realmente jugaba bastante en contra de ella.

-que me importa, por mi el puede irse a la m"#$"# con esa niña de los ojitos de cachorro consentido- decía para si misma, tratando de escudar su dolor, ella recién se había acostumbrado a la idea, pero el hecho de aceptar que shinji ikari la fuertes emociones por el. aun era algo difícil para ella, mientras ella caminaba por el hotel totalmente furiosa y triste, no podía evitar pensar.

- no es solo por el hecho de ser mi objetivo a superar- pensaba mientras caminaba una esquina del hotel

-no es solo por apoyarme en mis caprichos- seguía mientras transcurría todo el corredor externo del hotel

-no es solo por el hecho de haberme dado un momento de alegría en esa playa- decía mientras corría hacia los jardines del hotel.

-no es solo por el hecho de haberse lanzado a un volcán para salvarme- decía mientras que corría a todo pulmón por el lugar.

- es por el hecho de caminar juntos a la escuela discutiendo, es por las pequeñas charlas que tenemos mientras cocina, es por el olor de la lluvia mientras miramos por la ventana, es por el sonido de la música mientras intercambiamos golpes, por ello y mucho mas…- en su frenética carrera llego a un pequeño lugar donde la luna llena daba completamente con la figura del shinigami sustituto arrodillado en el suelo, agarrándose su rostro y su brazo fuertemente, mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor

-shinji- susurro un tanto preocupada al ver al piloto en ese estado, antes de poder ir a socorrerlo, sintió que alguien la detuvo por su brazo, para su sorpresa, era el mismo hermano del piloto.

-ichigo, suéltame, ¿no ves que está sufriendo?- exclamo la alemana con lágrimas en los ojos, el peli naranja enseguida agacho la mirada.

-ya hice todo lo que podía hacer por el de momento, ahora solo queda esperar- ante lo dicho el shinigami se retiro, no sin antes advertirle a asuka que no se acercara a el por nada del mundo cuando lo viera así, al menos por esa noche, ella no pudo contener su llanto al ver como se encontraba el tercer elegido, le dolía aceptarlo, pero realmente estaba enamorada de el.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, para ser más precisos, inglaterra varios agentes de NERV, se dirigían hacia un antiguo edificio, robusto e imponente como la nación en la cual había sido construida, mas adentro, se encontraba la gente mas inestable de toda europa, asesinos, esquizofrénicos y demás elementos bizarros de la sociedad, en fin, nada en particular, al menos no en esos niveles, al seguir bajando finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña jaula , rodeada de almohadas en las paredes, en su centro había una extraña chica, la cual estaba esposada a las paredes con los brazos cruzados, tenía su cabello largo y blanco, como la nieve, su piel también era algo pálida, sus ojos, tenían un intenso color violeta, quien los viera sabía que aquella alma no guardaba ninguna intensión positiva, solo era maldad pura. Al abrir la puesta ella ni si quiera alzo la mirada, solo siguió en su típico semblante.

-pensé que ya había sido descartada- dijo al notar a los funcionarios frente a ella.

-en efecto, no eres más que un trozo de basura, pero por ahora, eres un trozo de basura que puede sernos útil- respondió uno de los agentes frente a ella, ella, seguía sin mostrar mayores reacciones.

-¿de que se trata? Obviamente no están aca para visitarme- dijo ya subiendo su tono de voz, se notaba bastante molestia en ella.

-los ataques de los ángeles con cada vez más fuertes y contundentes, así que te enviaremos a Japón, alla podrás matar, destazar y torturar tanto como te gusta- al oír esto, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-¿matar ángeles eh?, si ellos son ángeles entonces yo seré el peor de los demonios- esta vez also su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa hambrienta de sangre, con unos ojos los cuales despedían el odio entero del mundo, dignos de ser los ojos de angra mainyu.

-¿estas de acuerdo con esto? Puede ser tu oportunidad de redención- pregunto un agente, ante tal pregunta la peligrosa figura mordió su labio, dejando correr un hilo de sangre libremente por su mentón.

-la redención no me importa, solo me interesa montar mi eva, solo mi eva me necesita, solo me interesa ser la piloto no elegida, Charlotte ashford.

* * *

En japon de nuevo en su hogar, el shinigami sustituto estaba preparando el desayuno, pese al horrible dolor y la extraña sensación en su rostro y brazos, el llevaba su vida tal cual como siempre, la alemana también estaba en ese plan, a peticion de ichigo, hacia como si no viera o no notara nada, pero aun así era un esfuerzo horriblemente duro, ver a shinji evitando retorcerse de dolor, solo ocultando todo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te esta pasando esto?- susurro para si misma, el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Quiénes serán a esta hora?- se preguntó el tercer elegido mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, lo que observo lo dejo sin habla.

-hola shinji ikari, no, tu nombre según la sociedad de almas es shinji kuchiki- dijo riéndose una figura la cual el reconoció por su típico kimono, bata y sombrero de color verde.

-urahara san- exclamo shinji bastante alegre, antes de poder continuar sintió como una figura de cabello negro lo empujo de un abrazo de regreso al apartamento.

-shinji, menos mal has estado bien desde que me fui- dijo la tierna figura la cual el reconoció inmediatamente, para su desgracia, todo esto fue visto por la alemana quien todo el tiempo estuvo en la sala, mientras ella observaba con bastante enojo en sus ojos a su contrincante, le peli negra la miraba un tanto confundida.

¿tu quien eres?- pregunto inocentemente la peli negra mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-yo soy la gran asuka langley soryu, piloto de la unidad 02, ¿y tu quien eres niñita? ¿Qué haces abrazando al idiota de la casa?- respondió la alemana mientras se paraba frente a la pequeña homúnculo.

-mi nombre es ururu, shinji no es un idiota, y lo abrazo porque es una de las personas que yo más quiero- no solo la respuesta había dejado fría a la alemana, si no el también conocer a la persona que shinji habia dibujado tantas veces, ella pensó que el quizás era mal dibujante por la forma en la que represento los ojos de la peli negra, pero no era así, ella era perfectamente igual que el dibujo. Un aterrado shinigami sintió la presión del aire aumentar bastante en este choque de personalidades.

-vaya shinji, parece que ahora si te has metido en un buen lio- dijo el sombrerero al oído del shinigami quien nunca creyó ver tal escena.

-estoy muerto- dijo mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro comicamente

**final capitulo 11**

**finalmente wonderblind comenzo a tomar parte activa en el rol de la guerra contra los angeles ¿para que utilizaran el feto del angel? nada bueno obviamente, o si? tambien, ¿quien es charlotte asford? y que oscuros secretos guardara el alma cuyo sentido del bien no existe? esto y mucho mas en los otros capitulos+**

**gracias por leermen, dejen sus reviews, me ayudan a motivarmen y me dan varias ideas**


	12. la piloto no elegida

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**la saga continua, y debo decir que me siento alegra de haber llegado a los 30 reviews a los 28 dias de haber empezado, debo decir que se siente bastante bien, el escribir esta historia se volvio en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y me llena mucho mas el ver que hay gente a la que realmente le gusta, gracias a ellos escribire con mas ganas aun, prometiendo una historia digna de un oscar y con la suficiente trama, intriga, accion, romance y demas elementos que haran quedar a las peliculas populares como un pedazo de estiercol comercial MUAJAJAJAJA (soñar no cuesta nada)**

**bienvenidos a la tension amorosa y personal del lugar, asuka, ururu, quizas también rei, todas teniendo sentimientos encontrados por el personaje del fic quien como buen personaje de una serie de anime, no tiene la mas minima idea de que varias chicas quieren tener algo con el.**

You ask questions any time  
thrust of knowledge in your eyes  
and the fire deep inside  
is destined to smother soon  
isn't to last long

In a world where money rules  
people loose identity  
and the wise men on the hills  
taking gold for bad advise  
but those answers are still lies

Lay your head down on my shoulder  
human everything but free  
we are victims of our instincts  
feel the sunset I foresee

Every day it's getting colder (...)

Show me wisdom, where's new hope  
long ago our roots have turned  
into stone, nobody knew  
do you understand the loss?  
now you understand the loss, loss, loss

Lay your head down on my shoulder  
human everything but free  
we are victims of our instincts  
feel the sunset I foresee

Every day it's getting colder (...)

It goes round and round

Every day ...

**behind the scenes, human**

**(rei´s song)**

**capitulo 12: la piloto no elegida**

Los días continuaron avanzando en tokio-3 después del explosivo encuentro entre la alemana y la japonesa de la dimensión alterna, para desgracia del tercer elegido el ambiente en el lugar cambio completamente, por su parte, asuka ahora lo miraba con bastante enojo y siempre trataba de evitarlo, para el peli castaño este comportamiento era realmente extraño, no recordaba haber hecho nada que la hubiera enfurecido, o al menos no algo de forma consiente, y al parecer no era la única en esta tónica, puesto que su querida hermana también parecía molesta con el, a diferencia de la peli roja, ella sabía disimularlo más o menos bien, pero aun así despedía ese aura que amenazaba con acabar con todo a su alrededor aun cuando esbozaba su típica sonrisa con ojos condescendientes, el piloto shinigami estaba aterrado por la situación, incluso parecía que ahora tenia mas relaciones con pen-pen que con ambas chicas, una divertida misato disfrutaba del panorama pues si bien el chico realmente parecía no saber por que ambas damas estaban molestas con el, ella en su criterio femenino entendida perfectamente los celos que sentían entre ambas.

-parece que estas teniendo problemas shinji- decía la mayor sujetando su cerveza, la alemana ya se habia ido a descansar y ururu estaba en su cuarto alterno ya hacia bastante rato, ambos personajes estaban sentados en el comedor, la peli morada como siempre en su clásica pinta casual de solo un camisón ligero y un pantalón corto, mientras el shinigami siempre llevaba su pantalón negro con camisa blanca la cual parecía que nunca se iba a quitar.

-¿eso crees?- respondió sarcásticamente el pelo castaño, mientras también le daba un sorbo profundo a su cerveza exhalando profundamente con un suspiro al recostar de nuevo su lata en la mesa, -no recuerdo a que hora hice algo para molestar a asuka y ururu, pero ambas están realmente molestas conmigo, ¿no lo entiendo?- en su mente, figuraba como la mayoría del tiempo, la peli roja lo miraba con bastante enojo en su mirada, cuando el le ofrecía la comida cuando cocinaba ella se la rapaba fuertemente, tampoco abría la boca para decirle nada más, que idiota, tarado y demás.

-mira shinji, las mujeres somos seres bastante complejas- decía la mayor mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza ,-es cierto que no has hecho nada malo, técnicamente, pero ahora te encuentras en una terrible encrucijada- al decir esto, la mayor esbozo una sonrisa perversa la cual alerto al shinigami.

-escupe, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el shinigami algo preocupado y asustado

-bueno shinji- al decir esto, misato saco una moneda de su bolsillo, el piloto la observaba totalmente concentrado, -puede que para ti no sea realmente así, pero en el mundo femenino, cuando nos encariñamos con algo, vemos cualquier cosa que se le acerque como una posible amenaza, en un lado de la cara, esta ururu, quien según tu me contaste, es tu amiga de la infancia, y aunque no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos por tu entrenamiento, para ella ese tiempo es bastante valioso, eso lo puedo deducir por la forma cariñosa en la que te cuida, te visita al hospital y te consiente, en fin, el típico ejemplo de persona preocupada y cariñosa…- el piloto analizaba la información dada por su confidente, era cierto todo lo que decía, pero aun no entendía como era que todo cuadraba.

-… por el otro lado esta asuka, quien nunca tuvo a alguien realmente importante para ella, lo más parecido a esto fue kaji y al parecer tampoco pareciera que fuese una relación bastante sana, como su vida está basada en ser la mejor, cuando apareciste tu, surgió un reto interior en ella el cual era superarte y vencerte, pero gracias a ese pensamiento también logro tomarte de forma inconsciente como su mas grande apoyo emocional pues la relación de trabajo de ambos es tan estrecha que ahora probablemente tu ejerzas una increíble influencia en ella- decía la mayor filosóficamente mientras le daba el trago final a su cerveza y destapaba otra.

-eso lo se perfectamente misato, ¿pero que tiene que ver en este caso?- pregunto molesto el shinigami pues esto ya se estaba haciendo bastante confuso para el, la mayor cambio su rostro alegre y sonriente por el alcohol para esbozar un gesto bastante serio.

-si lanzas una moneda al aire, ¿Qué ocurrirá muchacho?- pregunto la mayor sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, simplemente denotaba seriedad, el shinigami pensó su respuesta cuidadosamente.

-la moneda caerá o en cara o en sello- dijo el shinigami también algo serio.

-exacto- esta respuesta sorprendió al piloto, -en estos momentos ambas se sienten amenazadas de esta forma, si bien no están enamoradas, sienten como la una le está arrebatando a su shinji, y por eso se genera esta tensión, ya que si le haces caso a ururu, molestaras a asuka y viceversa- en ese momento el shinigami entendió el semblante de la situación, aunque aún no lo podía creer.

-¿entonces todo este problema que hay es por unos celos?- pregunto con rostro de extrañeza el piloto, de nuevo la mayor le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, recuperando inmediatamente su sonrisa perdida producto de la in gesta de alcohol.

-como te dije, las mujeres somos seres bastantes complejos, pero aun así, somos bastantes infantiles con respecto al amor- decía con un rostro de ensueño, como quien realmente le pareciera lo mas hermoso del mundo esa situación, -se que no tienes malas intenciones, pero el que seas tan neutral también les puede doler un poco, en estos momentos es cuando tienes que decidir, ¿de que lado quieres que caiga la moneda?, a diferencia del clásico juego de lanzarla al aire, esta vez eres tu quien escoge el resultado, piénsalo bien chico- finalizo la mayor quien un poco mareada logro dirigirse a su habitación sin perderse, desmayarse o vomitar por las 30 cervezas que tenía en su organismo, definitivamente ella ya no era un ser humano normal.

* * *

Había caído la profunda noche y como siempre el shinigami estaba haciendo su ejercicio nocturno de liberar un poderoso getsuga tensho hacia el aire para liberar la energía contenida, aunque desde la pelea contra wonderblind esto se había convertido en una espada de doble filo porque si bien podía descansar la presión de su cuerpo con ello, cada vez que lo hacia, sentía arder su rostro y sentía como si perdiera el control poco a poco, aferrándose firmemente contra el suelo y poniendo todo su empeño en ello, el shinigami finalmente calmaba esa sensación en tu interior, después de la terrible batalla librada en su interior quedaba exhausto jadeando en el suelo, mirando al cielo, nuevamente la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo, esta imagen siempre evocaba recuerdos en el piloto, todos relacionados con la furia alemana.

-asuka. Susurraba a lo oscuro y profundo de la noche, antes de seguir en su letargo, sintió una suave sombra posarse al lado de él.

-problemas con los hollows, problemas con los ángeles, problemas con los híbridos, problemas con NERV y finalmente problemas con las mujeres, tu vida es bastante divertida shinji- dijo rompiendo el silencio de la noche el extraño sujeto dueño de una tienda de dulces y curiosidades en la ciudad de karakura.

-urahara san- exclamo shinji poniéndose de pie, incorporándose para poder hablar debidamente con la persona que lo saco del infierno que hubiera podido ser su vida.

-veo que tus poderes se están saliendo de control. Dijo el sombrerero en su semblante serio, mientras sujetaba su sombrero en su tradicional pose urahara.

-así es, antes solo era la sobrecarga de energía la cual simplemente liberaba haciendo un getsuga tensho hacia el cielo, pero ahora, siento que la cara y la mano derecha me arde, es como si todo ese odio contenido en mi tratara de despertar, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto desesperado el chico, si bien urahara sabía lo que era la hollowficacion al igual que muchos otros shinigamis, ninguno le menciono el tema al piloto, puesto que como nunca mostro señas de que este poder lo afectara, decidieron pensar que el no había sido contaminado, pero al parecer, fue un calculo herrado, sin mas que decir o analizar el sombrerero saco un parche de su gabardina y se lo puso el la mano derecha al shinigami, tan pronto como se lo aplico, sintió un enorme descanso en su mano y rostro, el piloto estaba totalmente perplejo.

-¿el ardor cedió?- preguntaba aun bastante confundido mientras miraba su mano derecha, observando que el parche que el tenia no era diferente del de su brazo.

-así es, este parche limitante de energía espiritual es diferente al de zaraki o al que ya tenías, este tiene la función especial de suprimir toda energía espiritual ajena a la que ya está acostumbrada a tu cuerpo, mientras que este parche este activo, dejaras de sentir ese dolor, pero también tus habilidades espirituales se verán reducidas- el ambiente del lugar se tornó aun más frio, pero no demoro en volver a la normalidad.

-por mi parte esta bien, de momento no pensaba utilizar mis poderes subido en el eva, eso solo se prestaría para que el bastardo de mi padre jugara conmigo, así que esto será una ayuda- dijo sonriente el shinigami quien cerro su puño en señal de determinación, el ex capitán sonrió condescendiente mente.

-pero sabes shinji, ururu me parece que tiene más curvas…- decía sonriente el sombrerero antes de que el shinigami lo callara de una patada invertida la cual le estrello el rostro en el suelo.

-no pensé que se pareciera tanto a ichigo- suspiro mientras tenía la cabeza enterrada en la tierra.

* * *

Para la alemana los dias también se estaban haciendo tormentosos, justo cuando acepto los sentimientos que tenía por el idiota que la estaba ocupando, aparece la niña tierna y consentida con mirada de cachorro abandonado con quien el shinigami tenia mayor amistad y afinidad según ella, ya que eran amigos de la infancia, para ella esto era una ofensa bastante grande a su orgullo y a sus sentimientos, si bien la extraña ya se habia ido de nuevo a su cuarto alterno y no se presentaba en el apartamento muy segundo, la aparición de ella y ver como trataba cariñosamente al tercer idiota, como ella le decía lanzaban puas de hielo a su corazón, la rutina diaria de ella consistía en desayunar de mala gana lo que preparaba su compañero, irse corriendo a la escuela para evitar que el la acompañara y en el colegio no separarse de hikari quien se había convertido en el confidente de la peli roja, un tanto resignada la presidenta de clase siempre se encargaba de escuchar las críticas de su amiga, no por su deber, si no porque en el fondo para ella esa situación era tan graciosa como enternecedora.

-¿nada que te arreglas con shinji, asuka?- pregunto la peli castaña quien estaba degustando de su almuerzo pues ya era hora del receso, junto a ella estaba sentada su amiga quien también comía, aunque de mala gana.

-él no me importa para nada, lo único que sabe hacer bien es cocinar- decía aún bastante molesta, la rutina no había cambiado de manera alguna durante esas semanas, una asuka bastante molesta mientras comía fingiendo que nada le importaba, aunque en su ignorancia o por su descuido no se cuidaba de lanzar miradas hacia donde estaba su enamorado con sus dos amigos, los típicos idiotas que solo sabían hablar estupideces y cosas pervertidas, al lado de ellos estaba rei también, aunque no era tan participativa como los tres chiflados, con el tiempo estaba aprendiendo a soltarse a si misma, incluso sonreía cuando estaba en comodidad con ellos, la peli roja miraba con desprecio a su compañera de trabajo, la presidenta no tomo desapercibido esto.

-sabes, shinji está muy pedido estos días- decía la presidente con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, eso no paso desapercibido por la alemana quien giro inmediatamente hacia su amiga con rostro sorprendido.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la alemana un tanto confundida.

-facil, desde que llego, shinji ha sido muy popular entre las chicas, tiene buenas notas, es algo refinado, también desprende cierto toque de elegancia y siempre está sonriendo, no se cómo es que solo es amigo de touji y de kensuke- continuaba la peli castaña dejando la tapa de su comida sobre el recipiente vacío, -estos días tanako ha estado buscando la forma de acercársele, pero no ha podido tener éxito ya que por raro que parezca, aun con toda su popularidad, shinji no parece preocuparle hablar con nadie en el salón, es como si fuera inalcanzable para el resto- la alemana dirigió la mirada inmediatamente hacia la chica mencionada por su amiga, tenía un color de cabello azul oscuro el cual le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros, si bien no era la gran belleza del lugar, su puesto como capitana del equipo de natación le daba bastantes puntos positivos, siempre tenía una mirada sonriente casi enfermiza, la típica chica popular y orgullosa de serlo, también recordaba con bastante desagrado como ella siempre saludaba a shinji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la cual el shinigami respondía igual, pero mas alla de eso, no interactuaba con ella, para que hikari también lo hubiera notado eso solo significaba que definitivamente la peli azul iba a intentar acercarse al shinigami.

-por mi que pase con el lo que quiera- decía la alemana mientras también reposaba el recipiente de su almuerzo, para su confianza, sabía que el shinigami no era una persona de relacionarse con los demás, simplemente iba por la vida como quien queda atrapado en una corriente de aire, tampoco era muy astuto en el asunto de las chicas, pero sabía que en cualquier momento eso podría cambiar pues aun con su personalidad, el no dejaba de ser un adolescente y eso significaba que tarde o temprano comenzaría a caer en los juegos del coqueteo por parte de las chicas que se le acercaran, la sola idea le hizo aplastar su recipiente del almuerzo.

* * *

El shinigami y su grupo por su parte también estaban disfrutando del almuerzo, los dos amigos como siempre estaban hablando de sus tonterías, rei como siempre estaba sentada disfrutando de su bento en silencio, pero el piloto también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que asuka, para el, ella era la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo, al igual que con ella, nadie en su vida tuvo tanta cercanía con el, lo mas parecido a una familia que tuvo el chico fue ichigo y solo estuvo junto a el durante seis meses, de ahí en adelante estuvo saltando de grupo en grupo sin poder aferrarse a nada mas que su objetivo de proteger, gracias a ello, jamás sintió lo que era tener una verdadera amistad, gracias a la alemana eso había cambiado, no solo se identificaba completamente con ella, si no que también se habia encariñado y enamorado de ella, si bien ururu era hermosa también y bastante cariñosa, para el era una hermana, no podía ser nada mas, no la veia de otra forma, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de una palmada en la cabeza.

-tss, pero disimula un poco shinji, un poco mas y te comes a soryu con la mirada- decía un fastidiado touji ante la actitud de piloto, ahí el cayo en cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando, se habia quedado mirando en dirección a la peli roja quien no paso esto desapercibida, ya que aunque el estaba perdido en su mundo, no dejo de notar las miradas de muerte de la segunda elegida.

-perdón por eso, tengo bastantes cosas que pensar- se disculpó el shinigami tratando de zafarse de la mirada inquisidora de sus dos amigos, para su desgracia, esta se hizo mas penetrante, rei observaba todo en silencio, como hacia siempre.

-se que asuka es hermosa y todo el cuento hermano, pero, definitivamente debes estar mal de la cabeza si te gusta algo de ella- decía kensuke mientras volvía a su posición inicial, re acomodándose los anteojos.

-¿Quién dijo que a mi me gusta asuka?- exclamo el shinigami con un semblante serio, aunque de trasfondo se notaba su sonrojo evidente.

-vamos shinji, te quedas mirándola cada vez que puedes, no se como puedes estar tan obsesionado con ella, si viven juntos, definitivamente la pelea contra los ángeles debió haber dejado traumas cerebrales- respondía el deportista sentándose también, posando su mano en su frente al ver la desafortunada situación de su amigo piloto. El shinigami analizaba y era verdad, para el, ella se estaba convirtiendo en todo su mundo, y lo peor era que aunque fuera una persona lista, inteligente, astuta y frio calculador de batalla, no sabía como lidiar con todo eso, ni si quiera sabia como esconder la verdad de sus amigos sin parecer un idiota. _"pero es que es tan hermosa" _se decía a si mismo, con una mirada perdida.

-bueno tendrás tus razones o gustos bizarros para estar en esta deprimente posición- dijo el deportista un tanto cansado, -pero toca que te apresures, no eres el único al que le gusta el demonio- con esto el shinigami salió temporalmente de su trance, era bastante cierto que gracias a ser tan hermosa e imposible, muchos otros hombres del instituto trataban de acercarse a ella, incluso gente de cursos superiores, si bien asuka los rechazaba siempre o los mandaba al hospital cuando se pasaban de listos con ella, sabía que tarde o temprano eso podía cambiar, por un momento la presión espiritual del lugar creció a tal punto que de nuevo se veía llover la presión con un peso exagerado hacia el suelo por el enojo y los celos del shinigami, rei quien todo el tiempo analizo los comportamientos de ambos pilotos estaba bastante confundida.

-o se odian o se estiman, ¿Qué será realmente lo que sienten?, el comportamiento humano es bastante extraño- dijo para si misma mientras daba un trago a su sumo de fruta.

* * *

Ya en el apartamento ambos pilotos seguían en su rutina de siempre, llegar a la casa cambiarse y dirigirse a los cuarteles de nerv, aunque la peli roja aun estaba bastante enojada con su compañero, eso no evitaba que desde el momento que volvió a acceder a entrenar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el cumpliera con esa rutina la cual era la firma de su convicción, en el puesto de mando como siempre estaban la doctora y la mayor observando los épicos combates de sus pilotos, también analizaban lo que eran las muestras de sangre y las pulsaciones entre las batallas, esto era especialmente para examinar a la segunda elegida quien ya habia dado señas de comenzar a despedir la misma energía del shinigami, pero con menos intensidad, para asombre de los científicos y del mismo gendo, no importaba cuantos exámenes les hicieran, los resultados mostraban que eran cien por ciento humanos, la única diferencia era esa energía vital que ellos habían desarrollado, sin intercambiar palabra alguna salían del lugar después de dos horas de dar y recibir golpes para poder retirarse a descansar. Pero en esa ocasión sería diferente, ambos habían sido citados en el puesto de mando.

-¿Qué ocurre misato?- pregunto el shinigami sin mayor contemplación, como a quien realmente no le importaba nada del exterior, la alemana estaba en una tónica parecida.

-los llamamos para informarles de la llegada de la unidad 04, será mañana, no sería mala idea que ustedes estuvieran presente para mostrarle el lugar- respondió la doctora peli rubia.

-¿unidad 04?- pregunto algo confundida la alemana, -tenia entendido que solo estaban funcionales las unidades 00, 01 y 02, ¿por qué hay hasta cuatro evangelion?.- la doctora se tomó su tiempo para comenzar a explicar.

-ya que el ataque de los ángeles se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, el comandante decidió que contar solo con ustedes tres no seria suficiente, así que optaremos por utilizar a los prototipos que aun estaban en experimentación, la unidad 03, aun esta en construcción debido a unas cuantas "mejoras" que le están haciendo, por su parte la unidad 04 la cual es la que llega mañana, ya estaba funcional, pero tenían dificultades para hallar el piloto- respondió la doctora en jefe.

-ok, hasta ahí entiendo, ¿pero por que esa unidad no tenía piloto si ya estaba funcional?, la mayor tampoco sabía bien la respuesta, y pensaba que su amiga tampoco tenía muy concisa esa información.

-esa es información clasificada, decidió que sería la mejor respuesta-

* * *

En la casa la situación no cambio mucho pese a la noticia del nuevo piloto, misato ya se había acostado a dormir al igual que asuka, para alivio del shinigami gracias al parche limitador de urahara no sentía la necesidad de despejar su energía atorada con un getsuga tensho, aun así, esa noche no podía dormir, mas allá de todos los problemas de NERV, lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela lo tenía mas preocupado. Era verdad lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos, definitivamente ella era una chica bastante deseada y pronto podría llegar el momento en el que ella pudiera interesarle eso.

-creo que tendré que ser rapido y sagaz en esto- suspiro mientras estaba sentado de cabeza en los muebles de su hogar.

* * *

En la base de NERV en Inglaterra un pequeño grupo se estaba preparando para la misión de detener a los angeles en la ciudad de tokkio-3, aunque la misión era realmente importante solo era un grupo de dos guarda espaldas, el piloto del avión y la piloto de cabello blanco, ella miraba con orgullo y con cierta emoción ver a su eva siendo cargado hacia el avión, en sus ojos brillaba una luz y una energía que no habia sentido en bastante tiempo.

-¿realmente no tengo que limitarme con esas cosas?- pregunto algo curiosa, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-no, el dejar vivos a algunas de estas criaturas representaría el fin de la humanidad, tienes campo libre para ser tan salvaje como gustes- con esto se esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro de la piloto, casi imitando al de una niña común y corriente quien está recibiendo regalos en su cumpleaños.

-eso quería escuchar, ¿eso quiere decir que también dispongo de mi arma favorita es verdad?- pregunto aun bastante entusiasmada,.

-obviamente- respondió cansado el guardián de ella, realmente ella le generaba escalofríos.

-entonces me preparare- con esto la piloto se retiro al avión, su guardia estaba mirándola a lo lejos con ojos de molestia, realmente ella era una persona detestable, no entendía como el destino de la humanidad podía recaer en esa clase de gente, pero había algo que lo confortaba.

-al menos siempre ha sido un soldado reconocido por terminar sus tareas exitosa mente-

* * *

Ya en el colegio de nuevo, el shinigami no le prestaba mayor atención a las clases de su cuñada, estaba algo pensativo en cómo le haría precisamente para hablar con asuka en el almuerzo, sabía que no sería sencillo, pero tenía que aventurarse a pedirle una cita, si bien ya tenían mucha más cercanía que lo que era una simple cita, el concepto de esta podría ayudarlos a poder hacerse más cercanos, pero sabía que ella podría rechazarlo fácilmente, sin darse cuenta estaba mirando perdidamente a través del reflejo de su computador a la alemana quien tampoco ponía mayor atención al tema en clase, el observaba con alegría en su corazón que ella lo estaba observando, gracias a su simple espionaje, ella no sabía que el la estaba observando en ese momento, esto hizo que se envalentonara lo suficiente para lo que iba a intentar.

Ya era el descanso y como siempre asuka estaba comiendo con la presidenta de clase, shinji estaba con su grupo particular, solo que para el, esa tarde seria un tanto distinta, respirando profundamente, se levantó y se fue hacia la segunda elegida, touji, kensuke y rei se quedaron mirando algo confundidos esta reacción, sin demorar mayor tiempo, llego a donde estaban el par de amigas, ambas también lo observaban algo confundidas.

-¿Qué quieres tercero?¿no ves que estoy comiendo?- pregunto la alemana con un tono de molestia en su voz, el shinigami francamente estaba bastante nervioso, pero tenía que avanzar de una u otra forma.

-yo… yo solo quería disculparme si te ofendí de alguna forma en estos días, no se exactamente que hice para que estés tan molesta conmigo, pero quisiera hacer algo para compensártelo- ante lo dicho la alemana quedo en shock, jamas se espero que el tercero llegara hasta donde estaba ella y se disculpara, obviamente el no había hecho nada malo con ella, entonces comenzó a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué he estado molesto con el tanto tiempo?, recordando, encontró la razon, ver a la amiga de la infancia de el, abrazándolo como lo hacia, no fue culpa del shinigami, pero la escena realmente la molesto, al pensar en todo esto se puso bastante roja, no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba totalmente celosa, por eso había estado enojada con el tanto tiempo.

-si no te molesta, yo quisiera que saliéramos a algo más que solo pelear en NERV- decía el shinigami con un evidente sonrojo desviando su mirada, realmente le estaba costando trabajo ponerse en ese papel.

-dios mío- se decía la alemana bastante aterrada, ¿él le estaba pidiendo que salieran juntos?, esto era bastante diferente a la vez que estuvieron en la playa, el realmente quería que ella aceptara, que hicieran las pases, eso la hacía sentir más atraída hacia el, pero entonces el temor de la cercanía, apareció con toda su fuerza, el ver la mano del shinigami acercándose en señal de invitación era bastante conmovedor para ella, pero cuando volteo a observar a su alrededor, no supo en que momento, pero todo la escuela estaban alrededor de ellos esperando a ver que iba a pasar.

-¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!- grito totalmente apenada al verse en tan comprometedora situación, al mismo tiempo que arrojo una poderosa cachetada sin restricción alguna de sus nuevas habilidades, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir un dolor en su palma, había golpeado algo con todas sus fuerzas cuando volteo a observar vio al peli castaño con la cara volteada, y la mejilla totalmente roja, todos en el lugar estaban en shock, la mayoría de los presentes después de la horrible reacción de la alemana estaban bastante molestos, de trasfondo se podían escuchar los murmuros acusadores, las miradas despectivas de las mujeres y de los hombres también, si bien muchos ya se habían acostumbrado a la idea de ser rechazados por la peli roja, el que le hiciera eso a un amigo solo por pedirle salir era lo más sucio que se podía hacer, la alemana no sabía que hacer, estaba bastante apenada por lo que había hecho, y la culpa la comenzó a bombardear en ese instante.

-¡YA CALLENSEN!- grito el shinigami a todo volumen atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, para asombro de todos el shinigami tenía la mejilla roja y se le estaba comenzando a hinchar, tenia un ojo semi cerrado por la hinchazon y de la nariz y parte del labio superior corría un hilo de sangre el cual goteaba al piso, la almena quien estaba frente a el fue la más impactada y dolida por la escena.

-shin…- alcanzo a susurrar, para ser callada por los gritos del shinigami.

-¡quien sea que abra la boca para seguir hablando mal de asuka, le partiré los brazos y las piernas, no me importa si es hombre o mujer!-exclamo imponiendo toda su autoridad, todos lo veían atónito, nadie pensaba que él se pondría en esa situación por la persona que acababa de humillarlo de esa forma, ante la mirada amenazante del piloto, todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse, los susurros cada vez se hacían más débiles, hasta que el silencio se apodero del lugar, al ver que el panorama ya se había disuelto por completo, el shinigami se dio vuelta para retirarse del lugar, el hilo de sangre en el suelo era abundante.

-shinji yo…- trato de decir la peli roja pero no recibió respuesta alguna, simplemente vio al piloto retirarse dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo y en su ropa, hasta finalmente desaparecer en los baños, touji, kensuke la miraban con especial desprecio esta vez.

-¿asuka cómo pudiste?- pregunto triste la presidenta de clase, ella aun no salía de la impresión que se había acabado de llevar, estaba bastante enojada con su amiga, sabía que ella estaba esperando el momento para arreglarse con el shinigami, pero vio como ella rechazo cruelmente esta oportunidad, para su sorpresa admiro la reacción de shinji al defenderla aun cuando lo dejo en ese estado tan lamentable, la alemana finalmente ante el último grito de culpa de su amiga, también giro y se fue en sentido contrario corriendo lo más que pudo.

* * *

La tarde continuo con el ambiente, finalmente las clases habían finalizado, pero el ambiente en el lugar perduraría un rato, la atmósfera del salón era bastante pesada, aun se sentía bastante rencor en el lugar, asuka solo miraba a su computadora tratando de no pensar en nada, mientras que ocasionalmente observaba al shinigami para ver como estaba, del golpe ahora solo quedaba un parche que le habían colocado en la enfermería, orihime había curado gran parte de su herida, pero curarla completamente llamaría la atención de la gente del salón, por lo que el morado en su rostro tendría que estar durante un tiempo, durante lo que sería el trayecto a casa ella buscaba la forma de disculparse con el piloto, pero el caminaba bastante rápido, evitando su mirada sin dirigirla palabra alguna a ella.

-genial, ahora si lo eche a perder todo, seguro que ahora me odia- decía para si misma la piloto al ver la reacción de su compañero, de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco, tomando por sorpresa a la peli roja.

¿Qué ocurre shinji? Pregunto algo intimidada, no se sentía como ella misma en ese momento.

-vamos a NERV, siento la energía espiritual de un ángel.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la base, los tres pilotos notaron que no había energía, por lo que las identificaciones de ellos no servían para abrirse paso, tendrían que encontrar otras formas de entrar.

-genial, tenía que haber un apagón cuando ataca un ángel- exclamo la peliroja con bastante disgusto en su voz, realmente la situación era algo desalentadora, para terminar de matar su moral.

-ahora tendremos que buscar una ruta alterna para llegar a los evas- decía rei sin mayor diferencia en su voz a su tono clásico.

-gracias por indagar en lo obvio genio, ¿ahora puedes darnos una solución?- respondió sarcásticamente la peliroja, definitivamente hoy no era su mejor dia, tampoco el de ninguno de los presentes en el lugar, después de estar bastante tiempo en una posición meditativa, el peli castaño suspiro y se poso firmemente al frente de la puerta

-bueno, espero que ellos puedan pagar las reparaciones- dijo el shinigami finalmente llamando la atención de ambas presentes en el lugar, asuka sabía lo que tramaba su compañero.

-no iras a…- antes de continuar ambas pilotos observaron como el shinigami había activado sus poderes, quedando de nuevo en su variación de su traje de piloto, apuntando su mano contra la puerta.

-hado 31, shakkaho- con esto una esfera de energía roja se materializo en la palma del piloto la cual se convirtió en un rayo que atravesó la puerta del lugar, dejando quemaduras en el suelo por donde paso, la explosión había sido tan fuerte que obligo a ambas pilotos a cubrirse.

- dios santo, eres un salvaje shinji ikari- grito la peli roja al ver tal espectáculo de poder, aunque se habia pasado de la raya pues gran parte del camino que no tenían que recorrer fue también incinerado.

-no tenemos tiempos para contemplaciones, andando- con esto el shinigami comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la base, rei fue la siguiente en seguirlo dejando ahí a la alemana con su cara hecha un poema ante las explosiones que se estaban escuchando dentro de la base, producto del tercero.

-maldita sea, espérenme- grito antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

En el interior de la base, la doctora ritsuko estaba examinando los sistemas, si bien hubo un apagon masivo en toda la ciudad, debieron haberse activado los sistemas de energía de respaldo, los cuales nunca comenzaron a funcionar, eso solo podía significar que fue trabajo de sabotaje.

-tss- fue lo único que podía atinar a decir, sabía que afuera había un ángel por la conmoción que se estaba armando, pero no podían acceder los pilotos a las jaulas por lo que esta vez todo parecía perdido, también la estaba molestando las explosiones que estaba escuchando, parecía como si un grupo militar se hubiera infiltrado en la base.

-maya, ¿Quién nos está atacando?- exclamaba exigiendo la doctora, la amenaza del bombardeo parecía ser fuera de lo normal.

-es difícil sacar un pronóstico doctora, los equipos que enviamos a revisar no han encontrado nada más que quemaduras, no podemos acceder aun a las cintas de seguridad, la situación cada vez parecía ponerse mas difícil, y fue subiendo a un tono crítico cuando sintieron que las explosiones estaban acercándose a la sala de comando, hasta que finalmente una última explosión atravesó la puerta del centro de mando.

-mierda- exclamo ritsuko varios operarios del centro estaban apuntando a la cortina de humo que se había armado temiendo lo peor, parecía que este sería el fin de todos ellos, para su sorpresa lo único que vieron detrás de esa cortina de polvo, fue a los tres elegidos tosiendo por el exceso de polvo.

-cof, cof, cof, mierda tercero, ¿tenías que ser tan exagerado?- reclamaba la alemana saliendo de la cortina de polvo que había dejado la explosión aleteando el mugre frente a ella, atrás de esta salieron los otros elegidos en igual forma.

-no molestes ahora asuka, mira, al menos parece que llegamos al centro de mando- decía un extenuado piloto por su salvaje paso a través del geo frente, al voltear a observar en dirección a los científicos, noto que todos les estaban apuntando con armas con caras aterradas y algo confusas.

-shinji, todas las explosiones alla atrás ¿las causaste tu?- pregunto algo enojada la doctora al ver la despreocupada actitud del segundo piloto ante el caos que acababa de generar, el piloto solo alcanzo a rascarse la mejilla desviando la mirada al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

-bueno, teníamos que entrar de algún modo…- antes de terminar, no se sabría si era por el cansancio de haber tanta energía espiritual o simplemente por la pena, no noto el golpe con nudillos incluidos que le dio la doctora en la cabeza, estrellándolo en el suelo, la alemana inmediatamente estallo en risa.

-bien merecido te lo tenías tercer…- antes de continuar, el recuerdo de ella habiéndolo humillado en el almuerzo de la escuela, esta imagen la hizo silenciar inmediatamente bajando el rostro.

-¿cuál es el plan doctora?- pregunto rei en su típico tono apagado, ayudando a reducir la tensión del ambiente.

* * *

Ya subido en sus evas los pilotos estaban enfrentando una situación critica, gracias al apagon masivo de la ciudad, solo contaban con los cinco minutos de la batería de los evas, y para complementar, tampoco podían arrojar a los evas a la superficie, por lo que les toco subir escalando el ascensor.

-tss, esto es lo más deprimente que he visto- decía el shinigami mientras trepaba el ascensor, debajo de este, estaba el eva rojo y el eva blanco con azul.

-no tienes que decírmelo, esto me frustra tanto como a ti- dijo la alemana por el canal de comunicaciones, cuando estaban a punto de salir , vieron como una especie de ojo quedo apuntando en la salida del ascensor, arrojando acido para sorpresa de los pilotos.

-¡GGG!- gruño el tercer elegido al sentir el ácido cayendo en su brazo, derritiendo parte de su armadura y pasando el daño a el, esto hizo que el perdiera su apoyo y que cayera encima de sus compañeras, haciéndolas caer al suelo en una posición algo comprometedora.

-idiota, ¿pero que te pasa?- antes de continuar o de hacer el intento de incorporarse ambas pilotos vieron que parte de la armadura del tercero en el brazo se había desecho totalmente, dejando una enorme herida en su brazo.

-parece que el ataque del ángel es corrosivo, siendo así tenemos que buscar un mejor plan de acción que trepar el conducto- analizo rei en su típico tono sin emoción, para el shinigami el asunto era especialmente complicado, si bien podía sacar a ambas pilotos a la superficie con su shumpo, ambos parches limitantes podrían evitar que el pudiera hacer esa técnica correctamente, si ya era algo difícil realizarla encima de un eva, transportar el peso de otras dos unidades sería un reto especial, para su desgracia, no había otra opción.

-mierda; ¡asuka, rei!- inmediatamente tomo por cintura ambos evas de la cintura, desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar y apareciendo en las calles de la ciudad, detrás del ángel en forma de araña, tenía seis enormes patas las cuales estaban aferrándose fuertemente al pavimento, al parecer por su anatomía el lanzar acido pro ese ojo era su única forma de ataque, al incorporarse finalmente, el eva 01 cayo de rodillas al suelo, al parecer shinji estaba bastante afectado.

-mierda, la limitación era mucho mas pesada de lo que pensé- dijo el piloto agarrándose firmemente el pecho, al parecer le faltaba el aire.

-idiota, déjanos el resto a rei y a mi- dijo asuka al ver la posición de su compañero, ichigo ya le habia contado de la solución que había encontrado su viejo amigo para el problema de shinji, pero esta solución prácticamente lo dejaba sin su habilidad para manejar la energía espiritual, en pocas palabras utilizar sus poderes en grandes cantidades sería una carga mucho más grande de la que podía soportar, ella aun no sabia como era que shinji habia podido generar tantos hados sin haber mostrado señal de cansancio anterior mente; sin mayor demora, ambas pilotos sacaron sus respectivos cuchillos apuntándolos en dirección al arácnido.

-toma esto- al decir esto la alemana se lanzó en una furiosa envestida la cual arrojo al ángel a varios cientos de metros de la salida del ascensor, dejando su cuerpo apoyado en el suelo, sentándose encima de el, comenzó a cortar sus patas como si fueran mantequilla, finalmente, clavo una última estocada en el centro del ángel, acabando la batalla finalmente.

-¿si ves tercero? No siempre se necesita de tus poderes y trucos de magia- decía con gran orgullo por el trabajo realizado, aunque todo cambio cuando ella comenzó a sentir algo distinto a todo lo que había sentido en toda su vida, ella ya podía sentir la presión regular de los ángeles, pero el sentir como esta energía cambiaba de forma tan radical a una presión igual de peligrosa a la de wonderblind la estaba aturdiendo, el piloto shinigami noto esto.

-maldición, asuka apoyo el núcleo del ángel en el suelo, quizás un maldito hollow alcanzo a unirse al ángel- en medio de su análisis observo para su alivio que apenas empezó el cambio de energía la alemana se alejó inmediatamente del monstruo, el mutilado ser comenzó a tomar un color morado en todo su cuerpo, de sus cercenadas patas, salieron unas nuevas más gruesas que las anteriores, y en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, crecio una enorme cola la cual terminaba apoyada en un enorme aguijón, en resumen, dejo su forma arácnida para tomar una forma parecida a la de un escorpión, al terminar su transformación el ángel comenzó a escupir ácido de su cola, tomando por sorpresa a rei quien alcanzo a recibir parte del ataque en su pierna, shinji aun estaba un tanto privado de su condición de combate, por lo que de momento la única esperanza en batalla era la alemana.

-bueno, parece que depende de mi salvar a este par de idiotas- antes de continuar su analizis, sintió otra presencia en el cielo, al girar hacia arriba solo pudo ver una sombra de color gris la cual se aproximaba con una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿pero que es eso?- dijo algo sorprendida, aunque fue arrancada de sus pensamientos al sentir un enorme estruendo, al parecer algo enorme había caído a la tierra.

-¡¿pero que esta pasando aquí?!-

* * *

En el cielo circundante a la ciudad de tokio 3 se aproximaba un avión gigante cuyo cargamento era el eva especial de color gris con franjas negras, ya preparada para pilotear, se encontraba la extraña piloto quien a diferencia de los otros elegidos llevaba un casco con varios cables atados a la parte posterior de su nuca, el casco era de color gris y en vez de llevar visera, llevaba unos pequeños agujeros para poder observar, la razón de estar subida ya en su unidad evangelion era que ya estaban consiente del intento de sabotaje y del ataque del ser sagrado.

-charlotte, al parecer el ataque del ángel se está manejando con dificultad debido al apagón, tu misión, acabar con el objetivo de la forma más rápida y eficaz posible, antes de que cause cualquier daño permanente- le informaba su guardaespaldas a través del canal de comunicación, - procederemos a descender en las colinas a las afueras de la ciudad, tendrás unos cuantos….- antes de poder continuar, el eva rugió poderosamente, alertando a toda la gente que iba en el avión.

-¡CHARLOTTE!- grito enojado el sujeto a cargo

-pffff, por favor, quien necesita descender suavemente cuando estamos encima del blanco, deséenme suerte- con estas palabras tomo los cables que la sostenían con sus manos y los rasgo completamente, haciendo que la compuerta posterior del avión se abriera, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella saltando al vacío, la gente a bordo aun no salían de su sorpresa.

-como lo dije anteriormente, no puedo creer que el destino de la humanidad esté en manos de gente así- exclamo de nuevo el sujeto bastante molesto.

Cayendo en picada la piloto del eva gris se sentía como una niña en una juguetería por fin tendría la oportunidad de volver a matar cualquier cosa, eso la llenaba de adrenalina.

-bueno, comencemos- con esto saco de su cintura una pequeña barra la cual al girarla se convirtió en una barra mas grande que su eva, después de unos cuantos instantes, ,de la parte superior de esta se desplego una hoja de energía morada, la cual era igual a la de los cuchillos progresivos, dando como resultado una hoz de tamaño colosal.

-vamos a ver que tan resistentes son estas cosas- diciendo esto, lanzo su arma a la sombra arácnida que estaba debajo de ella, confrontando a dos robots caídos y otro de color rojo el cual aun estaba en combate, gracias a sus excelentes habilidades, la hoz cayo pesadamente cercenando la cola del ángel, aun encontrándose casi a un kilómetro de altura, pudo escuchar el terrible rugido del ángel.

-vaya vaya, parece que aún tengo habilidades, incluso cuando estuve casi un año en confinamiento- decía bastante emocionada, al sentir que finalmente iba a llegar al suelo, decidió caer sobre la hoz la cual estaba clavada en el suelo, la torsión de la barra le otorgo el amortiguamiento necesario para reducir el impacto de la caída.

-sigamos con este baile- con ello aprovechando el impulso de su hoz salto sobre la figura del ángel con una extraña pose la cual consistía en saltar de forma horizontal con el codo apuntando como punto punzante, el golpe acertado fue suficiente para inmovilizar al eva, al levantarse, recibió un mensaje del canal de comunicación, al abrirlo, miro a una chica peli roja de su edad mirándola algo enojada, o así era hasta que cambio su cara a una de sorpresa.

-¿pero tu quién eres?, ¿y que es ese casco que llevas?- pregunto algo sorprendida la chica de mirada desafiante, a la inglesa, esto no pareció importarle mucho.

-eso no te importa- diciendo esto, cerro el canal de comunicaciones y levanto el golpeado ángel con un brazo libre, con el otro comenzó a golpear salvaje mente la figura celestial frente a ella, puño tras puño retumbaba enormemente por toda tokio 3, el daño no era suficiente para eliminar la amenaza definitivamente, ella sabía perfectamente esto, pero ya que era su primera vez en mucho tiempo jugando de esa forma, no quería que terminara pronto.

-¡Charlotte, te quedan veinte segundos de energía, acaba con el maldito monstruo de una vez!- escucho la chica a travez de su canal de comunicación.

-mierda, bueno, supongo que ya me divertí bastante con esto- finalmente arrojo el destrozado ser al suelo, alzo su hoz de su lugar y con un rápido movimiento corto la amenaza por la mitad de su ser, destruyéndolo definitivamente. Los tres pilotos quienes vieron el espectáculo frente a ellos no sabían bien lo que había ocurrido.

-¿pero qué mierda?-

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde la derrota del ángel y la energía finalmente había vuelto, en el centro de comando se encontraban los tres pilotos originales frente a la nueva piloto, tenía un traje de color gris, con unas franjas negras las cuales trazaban los ejes de color blanco del traje, lo curioso de ella era el largo cabello blanco y su casco el cual no permitía ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué ella lleva un casco?- preguntaba algo confundido el piloto shinigami ante la extraña guerrera frente a el.

-es porque el funcionamiento de su eva es distinto al de aca, si bien ambos sistemas manejan el sistema operativo del mar de LCL, el sistema de sincroniza psicológico de Inglaterra es diferente- respondió la mayor quien nadie supo donde estuvo durante todo el apagón, lo único que daba una pista de su paradero era el notable sonrojo en su rostro y su típica mirada de enojo cuando había hablado con kaji.

-aun así, ¿creo que ya podría quitarse el casco no?- pregunto la alemana algo confundida ante el comportamiento de la nueva piloto, pues esta no habia mencionado palabra alguna desde que termino su batalla.

-bienvenida piloto Ashford- dijo el comandante en jefe del lugar, desde una vitrina la cual se encontraba a varios metros de altura, ante esta orden la piloto se dirigió su mirada hacia el ser de presencia respetable con gafas oscuras, y como muestra de respeto, se quitó su casco, dejando caer por completo su cabello.

-piloto Charlotte ashford presentándose a la línea del deber- dijo en un tono de voz algo conocido para los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02.

-no puede ser- dijo el shinigami con un tono de sorpresa y confusión en su voz pues cuando la piloto se tornó de nuevo en dirección a ellos, reconoció perfectamente ese rostro pálido y ese cabello de color blanco, lo único diferente en ese momento era el color de los ojos, no era el color amarillento de los hollow, era un color de color morado un poco más humano, pero no se dejaría engañar por ello, rápidamente desenvaino su zampakuto y la apunto en dirección a la peli blanca.

-shinji, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamo bastante asustada la mayor, la reacción del piloto asombro por completo a todos los presentes, incluso gendo ikari se levantó se su asiento con evidente enojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí wonderblind?- pregunto con bastante hostilidad en su voz, misato ya habia escuchado sobre aquel ser hibrido, pero no creía posible que realmente tan horrible criatura estuviera frente a ella, y más, que fuera la chica que estaba ahí, con evidente enojo en su mirada la piloto también desenfundo su barra la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una versión miniatura de su hoz progresiva, preparándose para la batalla.

-no se que mierda sea un wonderblind, pero si quieres pelea, con gusto te la dare-

**fin capitulo 12**

_siguiente capitulo:_

_-charlotte, de ahora en adelante tu viviras con rei._

_-chicos, debido a la situacion este es el unico plan que tenemos, si gustan pueden hacer su testamento en este momento-_

_-vamos a ver si mi shinji es digno de los planes que he tenido para el-_

_-maldita sea, ¡no!, shinji, tu no!-_

**el piloto del cual tanto se habia estado hablando en los ultimos dias, resulto tener un gran parecido con la terrible hibrido wonderblind, incluso podria decirse que ambas eran exactamente el mismo ser, ¿cual sera la verdad de esta situacion?, ¿como podran manejar el panorama ahora?, ¿que es exactamente wonderblind o charlotte? ¿habra perdido shinji sus habilidades para evitar ser golpeado por humanos como asuka y la doctora akagi? esto y mucho mas en los siguientes episodios**

**no olviden dejar reviews para poder ayudarme con la serie, agradezco a quienes me leen y a los que me anotaron como autor favorito e historia favorita, su apoyo es vital para mi trabajo**


	13. despertar

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**un nuevo miembro se ha unido al equipo de pilotos quienes protegen la seguridad del mundo desde tokio, como afectara esto las relaciones que ya se establecieron en el lugar?**

**gracias por los reviews, de verdad algunos motivan bastante, gracias a ustedes motiva seguir escribiendo hasta el final**

_«Cada vez que apartamos nuestro orgullo nos acercamos un paso a la bestia, cada vez que matamos un sentimiento nos alejamos un paso de la bestia»_

**capitulo 13. despertar**

El ambiente en el mando central era bastante tenso, nadie entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, el tercer elegido quien siempre había sido una persona bastante pacifica aunque algo fría, ahora estaba apuntando su espada firmemente en contra de una persona desconocida para él, pero para el resto, era su compañera de trabajo, tampoco entendían por qué ella también había tomado posición de batalla con su particular arma, los técnicos del lugar no sabían cómo debían reaccionar.

-solo lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Qué haces aquí wonderblind? ¿y qué es eso de que eres un piloto de evangelion?- preguntaba bastante molesto el shinigami, quien ya había tomado posición de batalla, por alguna razón, no había liberado su zampakuto.

-ya te lo dije, no se qué o quien sea un wonderblind, pero te ves bastante entusiasmado con pelear, así que no responderé por cortarte el brazo o la pierna por complacerte- respondía la piloto del traje gris quien apuntaba su guadaña en una posición amenazante, la emoción se trazaba en sus ojos. Rápidamente el shinigami se arrojó con todo lo que tenía hacia su oponente, quien no pudo predecir correctamente el poderoso embestir de la espada del piloto, por ello solo pudo correrse hacia al lado tomando una posición forzadamente defensiva.

-tss, ya veo por qué eres el invencible tercer elegido reconocido mundialmente como una amenaza- decía la peli blanca retomando su posición de ataque, quien también se arrojó con todo hacia su compañero trazando un rápido arco de color violeta por el cual paso su hoz, para sorpresa de ella, el shinigami no estaba ahí, al perderlo de vista rápidamente tomo su posición defensiva, la cual no fue suficiente al notar que el piloto estaba detrás de ella.

-pelea en serio, maldita sea- grito el shinigami asentando una fuerte patada la cual solo fue amortiguada por el brazo de la piloto, quien al no esperar el golpe fue despedida rápidamente hacia la pared, dejando un ligero cráter en el, el resultado de la batalla fue la victoria del tercer elegido quien no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, no podía comprender por qué wonderblind estaba totalmente derrotada en la pared con un brazo roto.

-¡suficiente piloto ikari!- bramo el comandante, quien llamo automáticamente la atención del mencionado, momento que aprovecharon los presentes para auxiliar a la piloto herida, la alemana también estaba bastante confundida, esa persona que estaba noqueada era wonderblind, pero no despedía la energía típica de ello, ella aun no era muy experta en el tema de sentir la energía de los enemigos, pero definitivamente si estuviera ciega o sorda, no podía identificar a la persona de ahí, ¿Qué significaba eso?.

-no se dejen engañar, ella es….- antes de poder continuar peleando el shinigami, su maestro y hermano mayor lo detuvo posando su mano en el hombro de él.

-detente shinji, ella no es wonderblind- diciendo eso, el tercer elegido trato de organizar sus ideas, gracias a los parches limitantes el no tenía su capacidad de medir y percibir energía espiritual en toda su capacidad, pero había comenzado a notar que realmente la persona que había derrotado no Expedia ninguna energía espiritual, se había equivocado, y eso era evidente al ver a maya y a los demás trasladando a la piloto quien estaba inconsciente y con el brazo en un estado crítico, la culpa estaba comenzando a dominar al peli castaño quien sabía que había cometido un terrible error, esta vez quien poso la mano en el hombro del shinigami, fue la mayor.

-shinji, lo mejor será que nos retiremos por ahora- decía la mayor con un tonto algo triste, al parecer entendía la situación de compañero de casa, sin más, antes de dejarse ganar por el pesar, los dos pilotos se retiraron a cambiarse su trajes de pilotos, detrás de ellos salió la mayor, los demás habían trasladado a Charlotte de urgencia a la enfermería, dejando solos en el lugar al comandante y a su mano derecha.

- ¿no va a reprender al tercer elegido?- pregunto fuyutsuki en su típico temple, el comandante se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-no hará falta, para controlar a Charlotte pensaba utilizarlo de una manera parecida, aunque jamás espere una reacción tan explosiva- decía el comandante, aunque hubo algo que le llamo particularmente la atención en todo el conflicto. –También quiero saber, que es eso de wonderblind, que tanto menciono el piloto-

* * *

Para el tercer elegido, no había un solo momento donde pudiera estar tranquilo, o que tuviera algo de paz, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en el patio del colegio en el cual su dignidad como hombre había sido reducida a nada, aun así, no podía sentirse molesto con la alemana, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona el en ese mismo instante le habría devuelto el golpe con creces, pero no podía con ella, el la quería más que a nada en el mundo, por lo que la reacción de ella al rechazarlo no lo enojo, simplemente lo entristeció, el pensaba que estaba haciendo progresos con ella, que quizás podían ser pareja, pero ahora, esa posibilidad estaba fuera de su alcance, fuera de eso, también estaba lo ocurrido después, su patético desempeño en combate contra el ángel quien rápidamente saco de batalla a rei, y de no ser por la interferencia de la inglesa, probablemente también hubiera herido a su querida peli roja, y para completar con broche de oro.

-espero que despierte pronto- decía el tercer elegido observando desde la silla de al lado de la cama a su compañera quien el había herido brutalmente, en ese tiempo no habia recuperado el conocimiento y aparentemente su brazo habia sufrido una fractura múltiple en varios pedazos, fue un milagro que no lo hubiera perdido al ser triturado por la furtiva patada, aunque el ya tenía claro que ella no era el peligroso hibrido que el pensaba que era, el parecido con esta no dejaba de perturbarlo, ella estaba ahí, frente a el durmiendo, esa escena no lo dejaría tranquilo por el momento, y mucho menos el hecho de que tendría que trabajar junto a ella.

-creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto- con esa frase el shinigami se acercó a ella y comenzó a utilizar lo básico en sus hados curativos, duro por lo menos treinta minutos, pero cuando termino, el daño en el brazo de su compañera había sido reducido a nada, no le sorprendería si la veia en la base en dos o tres días, sintiendo el peso de su conciencia un poco mas ligero, decidió dejar el lugar.

-me tienes que explicar que fue eso tercero- esta frase lo detuvo en la entrada de la habitación del hospital, al voltear a observar, descubrió que la inglesa finalmente habia despertado, no lo estaba mirando, estaba observando al techo un tanto molesta, -puedo deducir que tu no eres un ser humano- esta frase de ella lo dejo totalmente paralizado ¿a que se podía referir ella con eso?

-no se a qué te refieres- contesto el shinigami acercándose de nuevo y sentándose en la silla donde había estado las últimas horas, inmediatamente la mirada de ella se hizo mas intensa.

-¿Cuántos humanos pueden curar a la gente como acabas de hacer con mi brazo?- el terminar de decir eso, la peli blanca golpeo su yeso firmemente contra la mesa de noche del lado, abollándola inmediatamente, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder romper la férula en su totalidad, dejando el brazo descubierto.

- no deberías hacer eso- dijo el shinigami en su tono frio de voz heredado de su hermano mayor, si bien la persona frente a el no era wonderblind, definitivamente su comportamiento no era el de una persona común, podía ser incluso más inestable que asuka.

-no hay por qué preocuparse, de todas maneras no es la primera herida de batalla que tengo- respondió la peliblanca mientras observaba el brazo que recién se había curado un tanto extrañada, después de unos segundos decidio volver a su vieja personalidad.

-no descansare hasta patearte el culo, esta vez, seguro lo hare- diciendo eso la inglesa se levantó de su cama de hospital con una rápida patada en lanza la cual iba directo al rostro de su compañero, este simplemente se corrió hacia el lado, esta vez, decidió que no iba a atacar.

-oye, cálmate- decía un tanto asustado el shinigami, si bien el podía eludir todos sus movimientos sin mayor problema, el hecho de que ella lo estuviera atacando de esa forma recién recuperada definitivamente no podía ser algo bueno, siguiendo con una ráfaga de rápidos puños y patadas la peli blanca obligo al shinigami a salir de su habitación, los operarios del hospital llamaron rápidamente a NERV para tratar de controlar la situación.

* * *

La alemana si bien en toda su vida se había sentido bastante deprimida de haber sido siempre una persona solitaria gracias a su orgullo, lo que sentía en estos días se sentía mucho más fuerte, no solo porque la persona que ella quería la estaba ignorando, con justa razón claro, sino que también porque ya no sabía que podía decir o hacer para tratar de remediar la situación sin dar todo de su persona a alguien más, posición que la dejaba bastante vulnerable y eso era lo último que quería, todas las personas a las que ella se había aferrado, la dejaban abandonada, su madre quien se suicidó dejándole un horrible trauma en el proceso, su padre quien realmente jamás la estimo y kaji quien solo la veía como una niñita mimada y pomposa, no como la mujer que quería que la viera, ella realmente temía que el shinigami también la dejara sola, por eso, dejo que las murallas de su orgullo siguieran trabajando, aun cuando le dolía ver que ahora el casi no hablaba, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con un cuadernillo y un lápiz, dibujando o escribiendo no sabía que, pero no podía verlo, la distancia mental entre ambos ahora era del tamaño de varias galaxias.

-¿que puedo hacer?- se decía a si misma, de nuevo desde el incidente del patio de la escuela, ella había vuelto a entrenar sola, durante su meditación en medio de sus poderosos ejercicios se dio cuenta que lo que ella podia hacer ahora en comparación a hacia unos meses, precisamente antes de conocer al tercero, estaba a otro nivel, habia obtenido bastante fuerza física, mas que la de un humano entrenado, su agilidad también se habia incrementado, al igual que su resistencia física, todo gracias a shinji ikari, quien ella había apartado, de nuevo los pensamientos de que el se iba a distanciar de ella, y se iba a ir probablemente con rei o con tanako, incluso se le paso la bizarra idea por la cabeza de que el shinigami optaría por estar con wonderblind, la hacían enojar mucho mas, pero ya no era contra el como había hecho anteriormente, ahora era contra ella misma quien sentía la mas grande frustración y enojo que había sentido en toda su existencia, pero este enojo se transformó rápidamente en algo más, como si la personalidad real que caracterizaban a la gran asuka langley soryu hubiera vuelto.

-no me importa como…- decía jadeando mientras doblaba láminas de acero comprimido con sus poderosos puños.

-… ni se cómo lo hare… - continuaba su pequeño monologo mientras con sus patadas ya había moldeado el macizo material a un estado deprimente.

-… pero shinji ikari, tu serás solo mío…- finalmente con una bizarra sonrisa, termino de despedazar el objeto frente a ella, finalmente después de tanto tiempo, se sentía como ella misma con aquella resolución, sentía que la mayor prueba que podía enfrentar, era la de entregarse por completo a la persona que ella más había detestado y amado en toda su vida, gracias a tal pensamiento, su ser como tal volvió a brillar.

* * *

Ya había trascurrido más de una hora en el hospital desde que empezó el peligroso asedio de la peli blanca, gracias a la inteligencia del tercero, mediante unos pequeños cálculos, logro llevar a la inglesa al techo del hospital, donde el daño o el escándalo provocado por ella podría ser mínimo, el no recibía ni devolvía ningún golpe, pensaba esperar hasta que su atacante se cansara para poder confrontarla, pero extrañamente el limite físico de ella no llegaba.

-¡pelea como hombre, tercero!- gritaba la inglesa mientras seguía con lanzando sus rápidos golpes, el estilo de pelea de ella, era bastante furtivo, el shinigami llego a comparar este estilo con el del segundo escuadrón, sus ataques iban directo a los puntos vitales como cuello, cabeza, pecho y riñones, definitivamente, eran tácticas militares, ¿Cómo una chica de 14 años conoce tales cosas?, se preguntaba a si mismo el tercero, cuando noto unos pequeños jadeos de cansancio de la peli blanca decidió actuar.

-ya cálmate niña- protesto el shinigami quien previendo el gancho derecho de su adversario la tomo por ese lado y le aplico una llave dejándola inmóvil, para terminar de asegurar el movimiento, la aprisiono contra una pared, forcejeando inútilmente, la inglesa trataba de salir de su dura posición, pero después de unos cuantos minutos finalmente cedió, para alivio del tercer piloto.

-porque toda la gente de este lugar que quiere golpear- se preguntó a si mismo dando un ligero suspiro, si bien había logrado domar a la peli blanca salvaje, no sabía que hacer ahora, si la soltaba lo más probable es que siguiera en su plan de pelea, pero si la inmovilizaba con uno de sus hados, podía revelar información sensible para ella, además de que aún le quedaba la pequeña sospecha de que ella podía estar relacionada con wonderblind.

-shinji, ya está bien- la voz de la mayor quien ya había llegado con los dos agentes que habían traído a la inglesa saco de sus pensamientos al shinigami, rápidamente las dos figuras de traje sacaron de su posición al tercer elegido, teniendo ellos ahora sujeta a la salvaje amenaza, quien aún miraba con ojos asesinos a su competencia.

-no creo que sea muy buena idea llevar a esta chica a la escuela, definitivamente podría causar unos alborotos tremendos por alla- decía la mayor quien miraba asustada a la inglesa quien la miraba con el único ojo descubierto que tenía, el otro había sido cubierto por una gran parte de su cabello, -tampoco podemos dejarla sola, puede cometer una locura si no la estamos vigilando-termino de analizar, a los guardias no les estaba costando ningún trabajo mantener a raya a su protegida.

-nos encargaremos del alojamiento del sujeto, señorita katsuragi- dijo uno de los agentes quien había escuchado parte de los susurros de su nueva superior.

-aislarla más, será mala idea, de ahora en adelante, ella vivirá con rei ayanami- ella es suficientemente hábil para manejar esta situación, y así al menos Charlotte podrá socializar un poco- decía la mayor como última declaración sobre el tema, -pueden llevársela-

Sin más, los agentes levantaron a la piloto y procedían a llevársela, pero al momento de que la chica se puso de nuevo en pie, torciendo un poco su brazo al punto de dislocárselo y con un certero cabezazo a la mandíbula de su guardián, robo un pequeño revolver que llevaba uno de ellos en su chaqueta, en un movimiento sagaz, la inglesa dio tres disparos al aire donde creyó que estaba su enemigo, antes de ser inmovilizada con un tazer.

-¡SHINNNJIIIII!- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Habia trascurrido una semana desde el extraño inconveniente en el hospital, como la mayor dijo, Charlotte a diferencia de los otros tres pilotos no fue trasferida a la escuela, se le consideraba mentalmente inestable para tal actividad social, y el hecho de querer atacar al tercero a toda hora hacia que esta decisión fuera la mas obvia, como se acordó, ella se quedaría a vivir con rei, con un poco de vigilancia extra claro, gracias a ello, en la semana trascurrida la inglesa finalmente se había asentado en su nuevo hogar.

Por su parte el piloto shinigami había recibido dos de los disparos dados al azar por parte de su contendiente, uno en la pierna y otro en la cintura, cosa que en una persona normal hubiera causado un daño significativo, pero en alguien quien puede curarse y tiene a su disposición a una de las herramientas medicas más grandes de la sociedad de almas, no afectaba mayormente. en su mente aun volaban varios pensamientos, no entendía como ni por qué, pero la alemana estaba mucho más vivaz esos días, es como si hubiera recuperado su toque clásico, claro, seguía sin hablarle, pero verla de esa forma era un alivio para él. en la sociedad de almas cuando estaba pasando por el sexto escuadrón curiosamente una de las condiciones para salir del lugar al siguiente nivel era demostrar una apreciación en alguna rama artística, ya que el clan kuchiki era una familia aristocrática digna de los más altas expresiones artísticas, música, pintura, escultura en general, era un caso curioso ver que los dos hijos del clan tuvieran un nivel bastante pobre de dibujo, pues rukia solo dibujaba ese estúpido conejo el cual era el origen de muchas de las pesadillas de ichigo y el capitán líder de clan tenía una apreciación parecida… por una alga.

"_el emperador de algas es una de las formas artísticas más bellas jamás creada shinji , no lo olvides"_

El recordar esa frase dicha por el capitán kuchiki con un tono tan serio y tan poderoso en su voz hacia que el shinigami esbozara una dificultosa sonrisa de vergüenza ajena, de no ser por el intento de ichigo al hacer el sombrero de papel mientras entrenaba con el, ver a esa cosa idolatrada por tan imponente ser, sería la cosa más estúpida que el chico hubiera visto jamás, en fin, la inclinación artística del chico para volverse un miembro de la familia, fue el dibujo, el tenia cierto talento para este, pues el le decía a rukia que le parecía increíble el poder plasmar el mundo como el lo veía en un papel, para poder preservar y logar exponer ese punto al resto del mundo, aunque fuera de su estancia en el sexto escuadrón, no dibujaba mucho, o al menos no hasta que encontró la inspiración necesaria, para el, dibujar a la alemana cada poco que podía era algo que realmente lo entretenía, una chica con una belleza tan fuerte como su personalidad, definitivamente era la mejor modelo que podía apreciarse, tenía clase, tenía encanto a pesar de que de su boca saliera un insulto o una grosería por cada cinco palabras, esa semana fue de ensueño para el shinigami, quien hasta que no encontrara la forma de disculparse con ella por lo que fuera que tuviera que disculparse sin terminar con un ojo morado, no le molestaría seguir así.

* * *

En la nueva residencia ayanami, ashford, se sentía cierta tensión, no solo la decoración del lugar creaba una atmosfera más pesada pues ese jamás parecería el apartamento de dos adolescentes, pues dos chicas normales no vivirían entre la basura y el desorden pero al parecer a ninguna de ellas le afectaba, también el que una fuera una especie de psicópata y la otra pareciera tener inicios del síndrome de asperger no hacia mas llevadera la convivencia entre "amigas" por así decirlo, claro esta, que cada una tenía su mundo dentro de sus cabezas, una con la única idea de matar a shinji ikari a como diera lugar, y la otra, bueno la otra era un disco en blanco el cual estaba comenzando a ser llenado con el mundo que el tercer elegido y sus amigos le estaban mostrando.

-¿me alcanzarías la caja de cereales?- pedía rei a su compañera quien estaba en una camiseta blanca con una pantaloneta corta de color azul, al parecer aún estaban desayunando, esta simplemente se limitó a responder con su típico tono de voz.

-que te den- así más o menos era la relación diaria de ambas pilotos, una relación digna de ser una serie de humor de canales pagos.

* * *

Gracias al parche limitante de poder, shinji había dejado por completo la necesidad de salir todas las noches a expulsar el poder contenido en el, ya no sentía como su poder lo presionaba poco a poco, ahora podía descansar un poco su psique , aun así, el ir de madrugada a la pradera donde meditaba y dibujaba se había vuelto en una rutina valiosa para el, tanto como el ir a la escuela o el asistir a los protocolos de NERV.

-finalmente, quedo excelente- se decía el shinigami con orgullo mientras veía un cuadro que acababa de dibujar, en la esquina de este, habían varios borradores los cuales tenían varios bocetos que el pudo obtener de su chica especial, gracias a ellos y al paisaje especial que lo inspiraba pudo terminar su obra maestra, pensaría mostrársela al dia siguiente para poder finalmente volver a hablar sin ninguna mesura.

-mmmm sabes pelear, eres listo, eres lindo, y ahora también eres un artista, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer shinji ikari?- al oir estas palabras el shinigami se volteo a observar detrás de el para encontrar a la hibrido de nuevo, acosándolo de noche, rápidamente este golpeo su cuerpo con su insignia de shinigami sustituto para entrar en pelea con todo lo que tenia.

-oye, guarda esa cosa antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien- decía la hibrido aleteando su mano en un gesto despectivo mientras se acercaba al cuadro del shinigami, - no vine aquí a pelear-

Esto último tomo por sorpresa al tercer elegido, ¿Cómo era eso de que esa cosa no estaba ahí para pelear?¿entonces que quería?, sus pensamientos divagaban buscando una respuesta, pues no entendía que hacia la peliblanca mortal mirando el cuadro que acababa de dibujar con tanto detenimiento.

-mmmm, este cuadro, tiene el estilo de la noble casa kuchiki, vaya que tienes amistades poderosas querido- lo dicho por la criatura dejo frio al shinigami, quien no esperaba esas palabras.

-tu como sabes del clan kuchiki- bramo bastante molesto el shinigami, si ella conocía a la gente de la sociedad de almas de su mundo, definitivamente algo realmente estaba bastante mal, la hollow lo miraba algo confundida.

-cosas que me mostraba mi maestro, no creas que tu eres el único que fue entrenado por grandes entes espirituales- la respuesta molesto más al shinigami quien se arrojó con una estocada hacia la peliblanca, para asombro y molestia de el, ella detuvo su ataque agarrando la hoja de la espada con dos dedos.

-se de las limitaciones de tus poderes pequeñín, y créeme, a menos que te deshagas de esos molestos parches, no podrás tocarme jamás- decía algo enojada la hibrido al tiempo que despedía la espada del shinigami a varios metros de el. –como te dije, no vine a pelear, vine a cumplir mi promesa de cuando fui derrotada, mañana mismo vendrá un ángel con poderes destructivos mas grandes que los de ningún otro que haya venido. El shinigami escucho cada palabra bastante molesto, el recordó que en la última advertencia de esa cosas su querida asuka casi murió cocinada dentro de un volcán, lo último que haría era volver a confiar en ella.

-¿Qué ganas tu de todo esto? La última vez casi matas a asuka y de paso te robaste el embrión de ángel, por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste con el?- de nuevo el shinigami tomo posición de batalla, pero al no tener a su zampakuto en sus manos era realmente poco lo que podría hacer, una sonrisa maniaca se poso en el rostro de la hibrido quien de una manera extraña invoco un pequeño portal parecido al del cero que despidió en la playa, solo que de este, salio una extraña espada, no era una katana ni ningún producto de una forja japonesa, era una espada de mandoble de casi un metro de largo.

-si quieres saber eso, tendrás que derrotarme, esta vez, yo también utilizando mi zampakuto- esto ultimo dejo al shinigami con los ojos como platos, ¿también parte shinigami?, -pero claro, no podrás hacerlo mientras limites tus poderes de esa forma- diciendo eso con un sonido se poso al frente de su querido tercer piloto dejando una corta distancia de centímetros entre sus rostros.

-vamos shinji, libera aquel poder el cual me derroto hace ya meses, quiero ver todo tu potencial- decía el extraño ser con una expresión demente en su rostro, el shinigami estaba bastante aterrado, nada le gustaría mas que poder responder a esa petición y poder partirla a la mitad con sus poderes, pero si lo hacia estaba seguro que algo podría salir realmente mal, para su alivio el extraño ser se retiró del frente de el y se fue caminando, dirigiéndose a la oscuridad del bosque.

-recuerda, por mas ayuda que puedas obtener de tus amigas, a esa cosa no la podrás detener sin todo tu poder- finalmente el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en el lugar.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- bramo a todo pulmón el tercer elegido, acababa de ser humillado de nuevo de la peor forma posible y no pudo hacer nada, finalmente resignado cayo arrodillado golpeando el piso con sus nudillos desnudos, el no lo noto por su desordenada energía espiritual, pero la peli roja y su hermano mayor estuvieron viendo todo el tiempo todo lo que ocurrio, la molestia en la alemana era bastante evidente.

-ichigo, tenemos que hablar seriamente-

* * *

Ya era de dia de nuevo y en NERV se estaba dando una situación en extremo anormal nunca antes se habia visto lo que en esos momentos. En la pantalla se veían varias explosiones a grandes magnitudes a lo lejos del océano, cada explosión iba acercándose peligrosamente a tokio-3.

-doctora akagi, se ha detectado un patrón azul en esos ataques- reportaba maya un tanto preocupada, eran explosiones de grandes magnitudes.

-el ángel esta utilizando partes de su cuerpo como explosivos, parece que quiere llegar hasta acá, tss, esto es mas peligroso de lo que pensábamos, poco a poco esta corrigiendo su margen de error- decía la doctora ritsuko con evidente preocupación en su rostro, ese definitivamente era un ataque a otro nivel. –llamen al comandante, esto es una situación de emergencia-

-no se puede, los satélites han sido destruidos- exclamaba hyuga,- el ángel parece haber obtenido el conocimiento de que dependemos de ellos para comunicaciones. El panorama era bastante crítico, el comandante ikari había salido de viaje con fuyutsuki y no parecía que hubiera forma de contactarlos ahora, de momento, todo estaba en manos de la mayor katsuragi, quien jamás había afrontado un reto de tal magnitud

* * *

El shinigami piloto estaba prestando atención a clase por primera vez en toda su vida, y no era para mas, la alemana por alguna razón no había asistido a clase, el no sabia precisamente por que, pero para romper el protocolo impuesto por NERV de esa manera, definitivamente tenía que ser algo importante.

-la escuela es bastante aburrida- atino a decir mientras liberaba un suspiro

En las afueras de tokio-3 se veia una sombra a lo lejos caminar, era la alemana quien vestía su clásico vestido de color amarillo el cual resaltaba aun mas su tono de piel y su cabello, con una mirada firme y una determinación inquebrantable para averiguar la verdad de todo, se dirigia hacia donde estaba el shinigami peli naranja, hermano mayor del piloto del cual ella estaba enamorada, el mencionado no tenia la mas mínima idea de por que ella lo habia citado en un lugar tan apartado, y por que en horas de clase, tenia claro que lo que se iba a presentar ahí, era algo mucho mas importante de lo que el manejaba normalmente, así que lo mejor, seria hablar con la verdad, finalmente, ambos personajes estaban frente a frente.

-¿para que me citaste aquí asuka?¿y por qué en horas de escuela?- preguntaba algo preocupado el shinigami sustituto, la mirada en la alemana reflejaba bastante enojo y preocupación.

-escúpelo ichigo, ¿Qué esta pasando realmente con shinji?- esta pregunta se la esperaba el peli naranja, aunque jamás pensó que ella fuera directo al grano si mas.

-Ya te lo dije, esta reteniendo más poder del que su cuerpo puede tole…-

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!- grito al alemana a todo pulmón, cosa que tomo desprevenido al shinigami, el estaba asombrado al ver como ella estaba jadeando de la sola frustración, -eso ya lo sufría shinji mucho antes, lo de ahora es mas serio que eso, y quiero que me digas de que se trata- ichigo estaba impactado de ver como ella podía sacar una deducciones tan sagazes con al poca información que tenia, pero era verdad, ella ya no podía contentarse con la información que le estaban ocultando a ella y a su querido. Ante esto el shinigami dio un suspiro y paso a su forma espiritual.

-tienes que entender, que esto que te voy a contar, no lo puede saber shinji aun- con esto el shinigami poso su mano en su frente, al instante su rostro fue envuelto por una energía negra rojiza de la cual salio una máscara con un diseño horrible, esto impacto a la alemana.

-shinji y yo somos shinigamis, pero originalmente solo éramos humanos, creo que el te ha contado la clase de entrenamiento que tuvimos que pasar ambos no es así?- la alemana difícilmente podía poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo el peli naranja, la maldad que reflejaban sus ojos era realmente atroz, además de que su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente, aun con tantas dificultades para percibir el panorama, ella hizo un gesto aprobatorio, -bien, un riesgo de nuestro entrenamiento era que si no podíamos lograr entender la energía espiritual dentro de nosotros, terminaríamos convirtiéndonos en hollows- esto último hizo temblar a la alemana, pues ella pudo reconocer la máscara por las descripciones del shinigami, también por la trasformación de los ángeles.

-ustedes… son…- decía un tanto dubitativa y asustada, el ver al shinigami reclinando la cabeza mirando al suelo evitando su mirada le daba la respuesta que ella no quería escuchar.

-somos shinigamis, pero también tenemos un lado hollow, ambos logramos salir de la prueba a tiempo para seguir viviendo conscientemente, pero no lo suficiente para evitar ser contaminados de esta forma, asuka…- esta vez el shinigami miro fijamente a la alemana, -… lo que le está ocurriendo a shinji, es que su lado hollow finalmente ha despertado, y tratara de obtener el control de el- con esto la alemana se paro firmemente, mirando con desprecio al sujeto frente a el.

-¡¿entonces por que no le ayudas a controlar esa cosa!?, ¿Por qué le ocultas la verdad?- esto lo dijo la alemana con lágrimas en sus ojos, el shinigami decidió que lo mejor era quitarse ya esa horrible mascara la cual el también detestaba.

-porque yo no puedo entrenarlo para controlar ese poder, no tengo los medios para hacerlo- la alemana iba a continuar con su ráfaga de ataques pero el timbre del celular la volvió a la realidad.

-un ángel-

* * *

En los cuarteles generales ya se encontraban los cuatro pilotos, todos ellos observando en una pantalla lo que parecían ser explosiones a gran escala, cada una mas cerca de donde ella estaban.

-esto es impresionante, se nota por que nos llamaron a los cuatro para detenerlo- decía una confiada Charlotte quien miraba un tanto emocionada lo que estaba ocurriendo, los dos pilotos cercanos veian a la nueva con un tanto de extrañeza, y rei… pues estando como siempre, con una mirada inexpresiva sin mirar a ninguna parte.

-el ángel ha destruido los satélites, por lo que la operación y los cálculos han tenido que ser hechos a mano- decía la mayor un tanto preocupada.

-ok, misato,¿ cuál es el plan?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la alemana

-el método de ataque del ángel es lanzar pequeñas partes de su cuerpo como bombas, pero al ya estar cerca de aca, lanza pedazos cada vez más grandes, no cabe duda que cuando sienta que ya tiene perfectamente fijo a tokio-3, se lanzara a si mismo, el plan es ubicar a los evas en los distintos puntos de la ciudad para cubrir el área donde posiblemente caerá el ángel, después activar los campos AT de los evas para detener la caída, mientras que uno de ustedes destruye su núcleo- sin bien Charlotte había actuado bastante entusiasmada, ahora su rostro se sumaba al de los otros dos pilotos quien veían este plan como un chiste.

-¿Qué pasara si los cálculos de donde caerá el ángel son errados? Pregunto la inglesa un tanto aterrada.

-todos moriremos- respondió la mayor como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-¿que pasara si los evas no son capaces de soportar al ángel?- esta vez la de la pregunta fue el shinigami sustituto

-también igual, todos moriremos- respondió en su sínico tono, el ambiente el la habitación era bastante tenso.

-de casualidad misato, si no podemos confiar en los satélites, ¿Cómo calculaste el punto de impacto?- pregunto la alemana bastante preocupada.

-intuición femenina- esta respuesta termino de cortar los nervios de los presentes, al menos de todos excepto ayanami.

-misato, te recuerdo que siempre comprar billetes de lotería, y nunca has ganado uno- dijo el shinigami en un tono bastante resignado, las dos pilotos de cabello curioso lo miraron bastante aterradas.

-nos enviaran a la línea de fuego con un traje de dianas- decía la nueva piloto con bastante enojo y miedo en su voz, el plan a realizar era bastante demente incluso para ella, esta vez, la mayor dejo su extraña actitud y miro a los pilotos con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-el protocolo me hace recordarles que si gustan, pueden hacer su testamento en este momento- los tres pilotos mas activos del lugar se miraban mutuamente, en los ojos de ellos se reflejaba bastante miedo, pero no por eso quería decir que iban a morir ahí.

-no tengo parientes vivos, así que un testamento no es lógico para mi- respondió energéticamente la peliblanca.

-no voy a morir en ese lugar, aun tengo varias cosas que quiero averiguar, no necesito un testamento – respondió el shinigami con una sonrisa en su cara, esta envalentono completamente a la alemana.

-por favor, la situación es fuerte, pero no los suficiente para hacerme renunciar a la vida- dijo la peli roja poniéndose en su típica pose orgullosa.

-no veo la necesidad de hacer un testamento- dijo la primera elegida en su típico tono apagado de voz, la mayor observo la escena bastante orgullosa y triste.

-siento todo esto chicos, prometo que les invitare una gran cena si logramos salir vivos de esta- para mayor preocupación de la mayor los cuatro pilotos la miraron de una forma bastante inquisitiva.

Camino a las jaulas Charlotte y rei se habían adelantado, por más raro que fuera la amistad entre ellas, al menos parecía que podían hablar sin mayor mesura, atrás de ellos iba la alemana y el shinigami, este ultimo estaba bastante pensativo en lo que habia dicho wonderblind.

- _se de las limitaciones de tus poderes pequeñín, y créeme, a menos que te deshagas de esos molestos parches, no podrás tocarme jamás-_

Era bastante cierto, a menos de que utilizara todo su potencial, no podría pelear como debía, pero aun así, sentía que si retiraba esos dos parches en medio de la acción, algo realmente malo ocurriría, y lo ultimo que quería, era herir a sus amigos, y mucho menos a la alemana, por su parte ella también estaba bastante pensativa, ¿shinji era un hollow?, aun no lo creía, pero no por eso lo iba a dejar abandonado, no se podía perdonar a ella misma si lo hacía, aun así la situación de su querido enemigo era bastante triste, estaba sufriendo de una manera atroz sin tener en claro por qué, ya que la única persona que lo sabía, no le quería decir nada.

-¿asustada segunda?- dijo el tercer elegido sacando de sus pensamientos a la alemana, el sonrojo en su rostro fue evidente, no pensaba que el la saludaría así como así.

-por favor, esto solamente es un reto para la gran asuka langely soryu- respondió llevando su mano a su pecho, definitivamente le había alegrado el día que el shinigami sustituto le hubiera vuelto a hablar.

-es verdad, estoy seguro que puedes hacer lo que sea- esta vez, al decir esto el shinigami esbozo una enorme sonrisa, bastante sincera, esto acribillo el corazón de la peli roja quien se detuvo automáticamente, mirando al suelo en el lugar, ¿ocurre algo asuka?

-shinji… yo… lo siento, en serio…- el shinigami la miraba un tanto confundido, al principio no entendió estas palabras, pero al recordar el incidente del patio de la escuela, supo que trazaba ese tema.

- no tienes que seguir pensando en eso, creo que fui muy arriesgado esa vez, no tienes por qué disculparte- con esto, ambos sintieron que se quitaron un enorme peso de encima, gracias a ello la alemana continuo con un paso alegre hacia su eva.

-asuka espera- al escuchar esto la alemana se volteo inmediatamente, para ser sorprendida por los labios del tercero posándose firmemente con los suyos, ella automáticamente quedo shockeada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, shinji la estaba besando, sintiendo que estaba sola, se dejo llevar por el momento, cerrando los ojos y abrazando el cuello del shinigami, durando así unos segundos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno en ambos se hizo presente, al terminar, ambos estaban bastante apenados, finalmente habia ocurrido algo que ambos esperaban, pero no sabían cómo manejarlo.

-shinji.. yo- antes de continuar, el shinigami saco un objeto que el tenía guardado y se lo entrego a ella, era una llave con un extraño diseño, ella lo reconoció después de unos instantes.

-guárdalo como un amuleto de buena suerte- habiendo dicho eso, nuevamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, esta vez, fue bien correspondido desde el inicio hasta el final, ya habiendo dejado el romanticismo de lado el shinigami se adelantó, dejando ahí a una consternada alemana, quien finalmente pudo sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

-pilotos, el procedimiento será, detener la caída del ángel, ustedes fueron ubicados estratégicamente en varios puntos de tokio -3 para poder interceptar al ángel de forma efectiva, finalmente, destruir a la amenaza antes de que ella nos destruya a nosotros- decían desde el puesto de mando.

-entendido- se escuchó al unísono, los cuatro evas estaban en posición de carrera, agachados esperando al disparo del ángel para poder arrancar con su maratón. Para el shinigami esta emoción que estaba sintiendo en su pecho era totalmente nueva, habia besado a su querida asuka, justo antes de lo que podia ser su muerte, la pequeña excitación que ello le habia causado le tenia el corazón latiendo a mil, la idea de saber que ahora el peso de la humanidad estaba recayendo realmente en el, lo hacía emocionarse aún mas, una macabra sonrisa se posó en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo, el hambre de pelea de el había vuelto.

-acabemos esto y volvamos a casa señores, misato nos debe una gran cena- diciendo esto en las esquinas de su pantalla aparecieron los otros entre plug de los evas.

-es verdad, después de esto tendré que tomar bastante ron, decía la inglesa quien también estaba algo asustada, pero el ver el rostro del shinigami tan confiado, sintió también crecer la moral dentro de ella.

-vaya tercero, se te ve bastante contento- decía la alemana con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, el shinigami opto por seguirle el juego.

-tu también te vez bastante alegre segunda, ¿será que paso algo bueno ahorita?- esto no lo espero la alemana quien retrocedió un poco, pero automáticamente volvió al ataque.

-puede ser, puede ser, tocara arreglar todo eso cuando volvamos a casa- el shinigami se sonrojo automáticamente, pero rápidamente se incorporó.

-¡ángel a 25000 metros!- grito maya en la sala

-¡COMIENZEN!-

Con esto los cables umbilicales de los robots se despegaron y comenzaron su maratónica carrera hacia su destino, los pasos de los gigantes cubrían cuadras enteras, y para hacer el recorrido mas épico hacia la bola de fuego incandescente que se veía en el cielo, ellos tenían que saltar cables, edificios y riscos como si fueran obstáculos, shinji corría con una nueva emoción en su corazón, tan fuerte era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, que sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de el.

-mayor, la sincronización de shinij, 110, 120, 130, se detuvo en 140%- misato veía impresionada como el shinigami corría a una velocidad la cual rompia las barreras sónicas, expulsando ondas de viento a lo largo de todo el lugar, la poderosa escena fue interrumpida por la señal de estática.

-GGGGGG- se escuchó decir en el eva de rei antes de que se perdiera toda señal con ella, algo había salido mal, y como los evas estaban dispersos por toda la ciudad, ninguno de los otros pilotos podía ver que era lo que había ocurrido con su compañera.

-tss no hay tiempo para eso, pilotos, la misión prosigue- con esto los pilotos restantes observaron como el ángel ya estaba encima de ellos bastante cerca. finalmente el primero en llegar fue shinji quien al posarse debajo del blanco llevo sus brazos para atrás, preparándose para utilizar todo lo que tenia.

-desplegando campo AT- con esto finalmente el ángel cayo encima de el, chocando con lo que era el primer campo que el shinigami desplegaba, el encuentro titánico hundió al shinigami en el suelo, haciendo que rápidamente cayera de rodillas, aunque no habia perdido su firme agarre.

-rayos, si que esta maldita cosa es pesada- las otras dos pilotos observaban por la pantalla como el tercer elegido soportaba al ángel con toda su fuerza, el tamaño en comparación era devastador, era como si un hombre estuviera soportando una casa de tres pisos con sus hombros.

-tenemos que apresurarnos, el tercero no soportara mucho mas la presión- exclamo la inglesa , antes de poder llegar a donde estaba el, sintieron ambas pilotos que habían chocado con un muro invisible el cual las había despedido, la comunicación con ellas, se perdió completamente, en la sala de control todos estaban aterrados.

-estamos perdidos- grito la mayor al ver la desesperanzadora escena

Asuka y Charlotte se levantaron para observar lo que parecía ser un enorme campo AT el cual estaba formando un perímetro alrededor el tercero y el ángel, para el terror de la alemana, pudo ver como en el suelo habían bastantes criaturas deformes con máscaras parecidas a la de ichigo en una formación, ellos eran quienes estaban formando la barrera.

-esto sera interesante de ver- esta voz sorprendió a la peli roja quien inmediatamente la reconoció, un pequeño escalofrío en el cuello de la inglesa se hizo presente al escuchar un tono de voz idéntico al de ella.

-de nuevo tu- exclamo la alemana a la figura la cual desplego un campo AT tan grande como un eva, este campo era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla levitando en el lugar, por su parte la inglesa estaba en shock, por la pantalla pudo ver a una criatura la cual era perfectamente idéntica a ella.

-¿Quién mierda eres?- grito la inglesa al ver a esa figura, atrayendo la atención de la mencionada, quien al verla esbozo una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-vaya vaya, así que ya estás aquí tu también, no espere verte pronto, pero de momento no tengo interés en ti- estas palabras atrajeron la atención de ambas pilotos, -de momento solo quiero ver que haras shinji ikari, ¿liberas todo tu poder, o dejaras morir a toda la humanidad?-

-no jueges conmigo- con esto la inglesa se arrojó contra su gemela con su poderosa hoz, la cual no pudo atravesar el campo at, asuka por su parte también comenzó un ataque al campo con su cuchillo progresivo el cual no le hizo ningún rasguño al poderoso campo, el enojo y la frustración en sus ojos se hacia cada vez mas evidente, la persona que ella amaba en estos momentos estaba cargando solo con el peso de un terrible monstruo, y esa presión no demoraría en explotar el demonio que todo el mundo había tratado de contener.

-¡SHINJI, RESISTE!- gritaba mientras embestía furiosamente el campo enemigo.

* * *

-shinji, hemos perdido comunicaciones con las tres pilotos- aviso maya bastante asustada por el canal de comunicaciones, el shinigami estaba ya en su límite, dos minutos aguantando de esa forma habían sido el infierno para el, poco a poco el ángel iba ganando campo, el fuego de la presión que generaba estaba lastimando de sobremanera al shinigami, sintiéndose bastante frustrado y sin creer que tenia otra opción, poso al ángel en su espalda unos segundos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- el ataque del ángel se estaba incrementando cada vez mas, a punto de dejarlo totalmente aplastado contra el suelo, rápidamente, el se remango su traje hasta dejar descubierto ambos limitantes.

-esto es por el bien se asuka, y del mundo- con ese pensamiento, arranco ambos parches, explotando toda su energía espiritual la cual hizo llover la gravedad de una forma aterradora, de nuevo poniéndose en posición, alzo al ángel con ambas manos, utilizando su propia energía espiritual como un soporte más, el ángel no se inmuto ante esto, rápidamente saco lo que parecían ser unos tentáculos filosos, atravesando el pecho, hombro y ambas piernas del piloto, el daño en el pecho fue bastante significativo, haciendo que cayera de nuevo de rodillas, en la sala de comando todos estaban totalmente atonitos

-dios mio- se limitaron a decir viendo como el piloto había sido herido brutalmente, esas heridas no demorarían en tomar su vida, los gráficos mostraban que el shinigami había quedado inconsciente.

_-nada mal chico, parece que finalmente te cansaste de limitarte- decía una voz femenina, aunque algo burlona, era bastante molesta_

_-lo hice por asuka, el que ella este bien es lo único que me importa- se limitó a decir a lo oscuro de su mente, el no sabía si estaba vivo o estaba muerto_

_-no tienes el poder para defenderla, o a tu mundo-_

_-¿que quieres decir?-_

_-ya lo veras-_

-mayor, al parecer algo esta sucediendo dentro del eva 01- en la pantalla aparecía como el poderoso monstruo se levantaba de nuevo, las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo se estaban regenerando, estaban siendo cubiertas por una extraña sustancia de color blanco, todas a excepción de la de su pecho, también observaron como parte de esta sustancia se estaba segregando del ojo y de la boca del eva, cubriéndola parcialmente.

-shinji, shinji, ¿estas bien? Responde por favor- suplicaba misato agarrándose firmemente viendo la pantalla, en la cámara del enter plug se observaba como esta misma sustancia estaba curando y cubriendo al shinigami al igual que lo hacia con el eva, para su sorpresa cuando la mascara finalmente habia cubierto la mitad de su rostro, comenzó a sonar una esquizofrénica risa dentro del lugar, una sonrisa tan macabra, que helo la sangre de todos los presentes.

-¿shinji?- pregunto algo asustada la mayor, definitivamente eso era mucho mas de lo que ella podía digerir.

-oh, el pequeño shinji no se encuentra en casa, por favor intenta llamarlo más tarde- respondió el shinigami con un tono algo extraño de voz, era bastante mas agudo de lo normal, aunque su mente pedía a toda su fuerza que no lo hiciera, una pregunta salio de la boca de la mayor.

-¿Tu… Quien rayos eres?- una finalmente la perversa sonrisa dejo de sonar, esta vez, una mirada horriblemente perversa se pudo presenciar en la pantalla, los ojos de shinji ahora eran de un color negro intenso con sus pupilas de color amarilla, su rostro cubierto por una máscara que parecía ser de hueso, y para adornar todo esto, una macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-yo… ¡YO NO TENGO NOMBRE! JAJAJAJAJAJA-

A lo lejos aun estaban ambas pilotos luchando a todo lo que daban por tumbar el campo AT de los monstruos pero no habían hecho mayor avance, el corazón de asuka se helo al percibir que la presión espiritual de shinji habia sido reducida a casi nada.

-resiste shinji, maldición- decía para si misma suplicante, como si este hubiera sido un detonante, sintió como la energía espiritual del shinigami cambio explosivamente, no era la energía que ella conocía, esta era distinta, Expedia bastante maldad, esto la hizo encogerse levemente, sabia que era lo que podía haber ocurrido.

-oh, parece que shinji ya ha despertado- dijo riéndose bastante alegre la hollow desde su panorama

El poderoso titan ahora hollowficado comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, con todo su poder a un nuevo nivel comenzó a rechazar al ángel, a tal punto que comenzó a cargar con el caminando, cada pazo, lo hundía unos 150 metros en el suelo, pero aun así, caminaba como si no tuviera mayor problema, el monstruo comenzó a atacar de nuevo con sus tentáculos, pero cada vez que atravesaba al shinigami, esa capa blanca lo regeneraba donde había sido herido.

-eso no te servirá- con eso el shinigami siguió empujando al monstruo de una forma titánica, subiendo en una de las colinas de tokio, el ángel bastante energizado comenzó a aumentar la presión, destuyendo parte del brazo izquierdo del shinigami y parte de su pierna, pero eso no evito que el siguiera en su camino, hasta que finalmente había llegado a la cima.

-les voy a enseñar, como se hace esto- diciendo eso el piloto hollow abrió un poco los brazos, dejando ver el nucleo del ángel frente a sus ojos, abriendo las fauces del eva comenzó a generar una energía de color negro con un brillo grisáceo a su alrededor.

-mayor katsuragi, el eva esta comenzando a generar una energía bastante extraña, tiene el poder de 20 minas AT- decía maya bastante aterrada, misato ya sabia cuales trucos tenia su protegido, pero esa extraña bola de energía era algo distinto en extremo.

-¿Qué clase de energía es la que esta generándose?- pregunto bastante preocupada

-es una energía como la que le arranco el brazo contra el quinto ángel-

Finalmente la bola de energía habia alcanzado un tamaño un poco mayor a la cara del eva, el ángel no sabia que era eso, pero su ataque de tentáculos y de presión no sirvió de nada ante el rayo que se disparo, el cual lo atravesó como si nada, disipando las nubes del cielo a travez de el, generando una noche artificial por el resplandeciente color negro de la colosal masa de energía, finalmente el ángel había muerto, arrojando su cadáver al suelo el eva comenzó a observar la ciudad, reconociendo la energía espiritual de la alemana, de wonderblind y de los cientos de hollows que habían formado una barrera para que ellas no pasaran.

-tss, esta escoria me molesta en verdad- diciendo esto, el piloto hollow alzo la mano de su eva, de la cual se comenzó a formar otro cero, pero de este, comenzaron a dispararse pequeños rayos los cuales, acabaron inmediatamente con las criaturas, rompiendo la barricada, un rayo también golpeo certeramente a wonderblind, estrellándola a lo lejos de la ciudad. Gracias a ello, las comunicaciones con los otros dos evas se restablecieron.

-shinji, estas…- las palabras de la alemana fueron cortadas al ver, la bizarra escena de los numerosos parches blancos que tenia el cuerpo del shinigami, también el ver la maldad que despedía su mirada la perturbo por completo.

-oh, quizás también debería acabar contigo niñita- con esto el eva 01 se transportó en un paso flash quedando frente a frente con el eva rojo, preparándose para acertar un poderoso golpe, el cual nunca llego, para sorpresa de todos el puño se quedó en el aire

-no te dejare que le hagas daño a asuka- esta vez, la voz del tercer piloto fue perfectamente reconocida.

-cállate insecto, de no ser por mi ahora estarías convertido en polvo al igual que este inmundo lugar- protesto de nuevo la voz, todos los que veían los canales de comunicación veian lo que parecía ser un extraño caso de bipolaridad.

-¡CALLATE!- con eso el shinigami llevo la mano a su rostro, al pedazo de mascara, comenzando a despegársela poco a poco.

-espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡te acabo de salvar la vida!- protestaba de nuevo en el tono de voz bizarro.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!- con esto finalmente de un fuerte jalonazo, la máscara fue finalmente despegada, volviendo la energía espiritual del shinigami a la normalidad, pero para desgracia de todos, al hacer eso, un enorme escupitajo de sangre salió del eva, finalmente cayendo al suelo.

A lo lejos de la escena estaba el peli naranja quien vio aterrado todo lo que habia sucedido, el mismo dejaba reflejar una enorme tristeza en su rostro.

-tu no, shinji, tu no- decía para si mismo casi al borde de las lagrimas

**fin capitulo 13**

**no se me ocurre nada ingenioso que poner aqui de momento, asi que solo me dedicare a decirles lo que ustedes ya saben, gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y espero sus reviews, son de gran ayuda para mi**


	14. nuestra voluntad, parte 1

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**con esto, empieza la saga de los vizard, ahora mas que nunca la divergencia entre historia generara situaciones las cuales romperan con la logica de la linea de tiempo estandar de ambos mundos, el shinigami sustituto tendra que enfrentar el problema del despertar de su hollow, y la alemana...**

**de nuevo gracias por los reviews (aunque esta vez solo recibi uno T_T) gracias naduu**

_«Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti._

**capitulo 14: nuestra voluntad parte1**

Después de los acontecimientos del ángel en otro lugar del mundo o mejor dicho , en otro lugar fuera de ese mundo o dimensión, de nuevo como sucedía cuando se tenía que hablar de cosas de peso, se encontraban reunidos los trece capitanes de la sociedad de almas, ante los mencionados, se encontraba el ex capitán de la división 12 y fundador de la unidad de investigación de la sociedad de almas, esta vez en vez de haber ido a pedir un favor, había sido llamado por el mismísimo capitán comandante.

-urahaara kisuke, danos un informe de lo que está ocurriendo con shinji ikari- ordeno el viejo capitán, el sombrerero sin mayor demora o mesura, saco un equipo el cual parecía ser un proyector, gracias a sus propios avances tecnológicos y a los del capitán mayuri, había podido grabar las batallas en las que había estado presente el joven shinigami a lo largo de toda su instancia.

-bueno señor, comenzare diciendo que la amenaza de la dimensión de shinji es mucho más compleja de lo que pensábamos- con esto prendió el proyector mostrando cuando el pelo castaño observaba al ángel llegando de la costa, también como el poderoso ataque del ejército humano no se hizo esperar, pero este no le hizo daño alguno al horrible ser.

-¿eso es un hollow?- pregunto algo confundido el capitán sajin komamura, si bien la criatura tenia rasgos parecidos a los de estas criaturas, había algo en ella que lo confundía.

-no lo es, capitán- urahara respondió a la pregunta del hombre lobo, cambiando su semblante al de un personaje serio, cubrió parte de su rostro con su sombrero, para amenizar lo sombrío de la situación, -esa criatura de ahí, fue definida como un ángel- rápidamente los murmuros se hicieron presentes, nadie esperaba aquella respuesta del sombrerero.

-¿Qué quieres decir con angeles kisuke?- pregunto el capitán mayuri bastante interesado, ya hacía tiempo había estudiado lo que más había podido del hueco mundo, por lo que ir a esa dimensión y estudiar a un "angel2 sería algo interesante.

-yo tampoco tengo bien idea de lo que está ocurriendo en ese lugar, pero a ese monstruo y los que le siguieron, le llamaron angeles, y por su energía espiritual, podría decirse que esta afirmación es correcta- de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en la sala, nadie esperaba poder encontrar esa clase de seres en un lugar así. Ya habiendo hecho las presentaciones de las criaturas con las que se tendría que enfrentar el shinigami sustituto, la grabación continuo, ahora mostraban a un enorme robot saliendo de un ascensor, situándose frente al ángel.

-¿Qué es ese monstruo?- pregunto esta vez shinsui quien miraba un tanto extrañado a las figuras que estaba viendo en la pantalla.

-eso, es un eva, o unidad multipropósito evangelion, es el mayor logro en ingeniería en ese lugar, y también la última esperanza de la humanidad- respondió el sombrerero con una fría sonrisa, todos miraban absortos a la extraña criatura hacer sus estiramientos como si recién estuviera aprendiendo a moverse.

-si esa criatura es la que va a pelear contra los angeles, ¿Dónde esta shinji?- pregunto el capitán kuchiki, el jamás mostraría ninguna expresión de forma contundente, pero definitivamente sentía preocupación por su miembro más reciente de su clan, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes al observar como ese enorme monstruo utilizo un shumpo para poder acertar una poderosa patada al ángel quien salió despedido del lugar.

-¿Cómo es que esa cosa tiene habilidades de un shinigami?- protesto el comandante, una cosa con tanto poder podría ser un gran problema.

-señor, todas sus respuestas están acá- respondió el sombrerero al mismo tiempo que enfocaba las grabaciones del entre plug, mostrando a shinji piloteando esa cosa.

-recuerden que el eva es un robot, por lo que necesita un piloto, al parecer el monstruo que predijo que shinji sería el salvador de ese lugar, era consciente de que el en un futuro lejano seria el piloto de esa cosa, la única que puede hacer batalla a los angeles- con gran parte de las dudas finalmente despejadas, los capitanes observaron en silencio lo siguiente de la batalla, como shinji hizo que su eva obtuviera sus propios poderes de shinigami, y como gracias a ellos podia pelear al cien por ciento de sus habilidades, el momento fue cortado cuando miraron el puño del shinigami rebotar contra lo que parecía ser un muro de cristal.

-¿los ángeles también pueden usar negación?- pregunto algo confundido el capitán ukitake, el que fuera así quería decir que ellos también tenían habilidades de los hollows.

-eso es algo propiamente de las habilidades de los angeles y al parecer de los mismos evangelion, se llama campo AT, llevo un tiempo estudiando que clase de energía se usa para generar uno, pero aun no logro entender, que es esa energia como tal- respondió el sombrerero algo frustrado, finalmente llegaron a la parte donde shinji derrotaba al ángel con su kido y su patada

-esto es… impresionante- decía el capitán kenpachi con cierta emoción en su voz, el pelear contra esas cosas realmente sería algo bastante divertido.

-el que les acabo de mostrar era el ángel sachiel- con esto en la pantalla apareció en siguiente ángel, preparándose para la batalla con el shinigami, - este, se llama shamshel- con esto observaron de nuevo con detenimiento como se desarrolló la batalla, algunos capitanes estaban molestos de ver como el shinigami se retenía a si mismo para evitar dañar el lugar, y después para evitar dañar a sus amigos, algunos miraron con sorpresa la intervención del shinigami sustituto y la time healer.

-esto es extraño- menciono el capitán ukitake, -ichigo nos había dicho que había ido a visitar a shinji, pero cuando llego tuvo que pelear contra una horda de hollows y de paso rescatar a dos civiles, eso solo fue dos días después de que shinji se fue, ¿alla ya habían trascurrido uno o dos meses no es así?- los ojos de todos se posaron en el ex capitán quien entendía lo complicado de la situación, pero no sabía bien como explicarlo.

-hay una divergencia temporal entre ambas dimensiones, o al menos al paso entre ellas, igual que cuando llegue a ese lugar, hubo un lapso de tiempo donde yo solo me perdi dos días alla, pero al llegar aca, me dijeron que tenía una semana de haber desaparecido, el lapsus temporal que se esta perturbando, se da en el paso entre ambas- con lo dicho los capitanes siguieron observando la pelea, hasta ver como el shinigami salía finalmente victorioso.

-el siguiente ángel es ramiel- de nuevo se posaba el mismo escenario, solo que esta vez la criatura a confrontar era n octaedro, los capitanes habían visto bastantes cosas extrañas, pero nada como esta criatura, también se sorprendieron de su habilidad para atacar al nivel de que el shumpo no fuera suficiente para evadirla, lo que impacto a la corte, fue ver como esa criatura se había hollowficado, y había arrojado un cero en contra del shinigami sustituto, arrancándole parte de su brazo.

-¡esas cosas también son hollows!- bramo el comandante, la escena lo había perturbado bastante, los ángeles no solo eran poderosos, si no que también podían transformarse en hollows.

-ese ángel tuvo contacto con varios hollows, de ahí su transformación, por eso les digo, la pelea que esta enfrentando shinji es mucho mas compleja de lo que pensábamos- de nuevo continaron observando hasta que vieron al ángel herir al eva que estaba defendiendo al shinigami.

-¿hay mas pilotos de esas cosas?- pregunto el capitán kyoraku, quien miraba ya bastante serio el panorama, no era algo normal en el.

-así es, ella es rei ayanami, compañera de pelea de shinji y la primera elegida, mientras nuestro pequeño es el tercer elegido- al finalizar la batalla una pregunta obvia que se tenía que dar… se dio.

-si la chica del robot azul es la piloto uno, y shinji es el piloto tres, ¿Quién es el piloto dos?- pregunto el capitán hirako mientras como hacia siempre, se estaba hurgando la nariz, en la pantalla apareció lo que parecía ser un eva de color, rojo, revestido por una extraña tela café, en su interior se mostraba al shinigami discutiendo con una chica bastante altanera de rasgos físicos curiosos.

-la segunda elegida, asuka langely soruy, una chica orgullosa y temperamental, alguien que le esta haciendo las cosas difíciles a nuestro shinji- dijo el ex capitán con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, -este ángel se llama gaghiel- con esto el video mostro como la batalla en el mar se hizo bastante difícil para ambos pilotos, a punto que shinji tuvo que utilizar sus dos bakudos, el primero de estos enojo bastante al comandante.

-ese bakudo esta terminalmente prohibido de utilizar, es una técnica incompleta y su uso casi siempre garantiza la muerte- gruño el viejo comandante, el enojo era evidente en sus ojos.

-el siguiente ángel es israfel…- con esto la pelea de la cual salio primero el eva rojo, comenzó, algunos capitanes estaban algo confundido al ver como el shinigami sustituto no se movía de su lugar, para que su primer movimiento fuera torpemente lanzar un bakudo mal hecho para sacarse de combate a si mismo y a su compaera.

-¿Qué se supone que ocurrió ahí?- pregunto byakuya bastante molesto.

-por cosas que no mencionare ahora, shinji estaba herido antes de subir al eva, esta es la pelea real…- con esto ahora la pantalla se fijaba en la nueva batalla entre el ángel y ambas unidades, y como ambos evas, se complementaron para pelear debidamente contra la dualidad del ángel, llegando así a una victoria bastante vistosa.

-nada mal…- susurro el sexto capitán con un rostro complacido, una mirada bastante fría y seria se poso en el rostro del capitán con la siguiente situación.

-el siguiente ángel, es sandalphon- con esto en la pantalla se mostró lo que era una especie de feto o crisálida la cual estaba siendo recogida por el eva 02, al haberlo recuperado, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la figura que la habia atacado y que habia robado al extraño ser, por sus rasgos físicos pudieron denotar lo que era esa cosa.

-¿Por qué hay arrancar en la dimensión de shinji?- pregunto unohana, sin salir de su típico semblante.

-por que eso no es un arrancar capitana, o al menos no uno normal…- respondio el sombrerero con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, esto consterno a los presentes.

-explicate- ordeno el comandante

-esa cosa, tiene poderes de los angeles, también de los hollows, y recientemente he descubierto que también de los shinigamis, pues ella también posee una zampakuto- esto ultimo termino de llamar la atención de los presentes.

- el siguiente ángel, es matariel- con esto en la pantalla apareció el extraño ángel quien atacaba a los tres evas quienes no podían salir del túnel, hasta que shinji logro sacar a los tres con su shumpo, quedando a si mismo fuera de combate, todos observaban tensa la situación después de la hollowficacion de ese ángel, pero nadie se esperaba la entrada dinámica del evangelion gris.

-¿hay mas evas todavía?- pregunto el capitán kensin algo molesto, definitivamente lo que estaba enfrentando el chico solo en la otra dimensión era mucho mas pesado de lo que podría manejar.

-la piloto no elegida, Charlotte ashford, era quien piloteaba esa unidad, bueno ahora el ultimo que ha enfrentado shinji- con esto en la pantalla se poso lo que era una extraña criatura desde el espacio, la cual comenzó a arrojar pedazos de si misma a la tierra, -este ángel es sahaquiel…-

En la pantalla se apreció la formación que tomaron los evas corriendo en dirección a lo que era ese monstruo el cual venia en picada, también todos estaban impresionados de ver como el chico soporto solo el peso del enorme ser, mientras que sus compañeras luchaban de nuevo contra el extraño hibrido, el terror en la cara de tres capitanes se hizo presente al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo al chico después de haber sido herido de muerte.

-maldita sea, no quería que ese chico tuviera que lidiar con eso- exclamo hirako bastante molesto

-tarde o temprano tenía que pasar capitán- todos miraban bastante tristes como su alumno se había hollowficado para ganar la batalla, al final de esta, habia perdido el conocimiento después de haber vomitado una gran cantidad de sangre, con esto la pantalla se apagó finalmente, dejando así un silencio abrumador en la habitación.

-esto es mucho mas de lo que puede manejar ese chico- dijo algo preocupada la capitana unohana, si bien sabia que lo habían preparado con lo mejor que podia dar el seireitei, lo que acababan de observar estaba fuera de la liga.

-comandante yamamoto, se que entrenamos a shinji para no tener que hacerlo, pero necesitamos enviar refuerzos a ese lugar, shinji, ichigo y orihime no pueden manejar esto ellos solos, si bien los otros evas ayudan con el chico, lo que se trata de situaciones con los híbridos es algo que ellos no pueden manejar, el comandante duro en silencio un rato, meditando sobre lo que tendría que hacerse, después de todo, el no podia darse el lujo de arriesgar a sus fuerzas en una pelea que no tenia que ver directamente con su jurisdicción, pero tampoco podía perder al reciente shinigami sustituto.

-es definitivo, enviare refuerzos a ese lugar, urahara, toma a la gente que creas conveniente, pero no pueden ser mas de cuatro- con esto en el rostro del viejo ex capitán se esbozó una sonrisa de victoria.

* * *

En la sala de espera del hospital general de NERV la situación era bastante tensa, la doctora akagi, la mayor y también la piloto alemana estaban sentadas, esperando quizás algo parecido a un milagro, presente en el lugar también estaba ichigo quien no dejaba de repudiar lo que se había generado en ese lugar hace más de una semana.

-shinji y rei no parece que vayan a despertar pronto- dijo la doctora mirando pensativa al suelo.

-sigo sin entender que le paso a rei, nadie supo que paso con ella pues se perdió contacto con su eva mucho antes de la barrera que impidió el paso hacía donde estaba shinji…- la mayor inclino su mirada al suelo,-…¿Cómo pudo terminar ella con cuatro costillas rotas y su pierna dislocada sin que su eva presentara ningún daño?- el panorama era desolador, como bien se habia dicho, habia pasado una semana desde el ataque del ángel que casi destruye tokio-3 con su propio cuerpo, y shinji no despertaba aun, su bien orihime había curado todo su cuerpo, por alguna razón su mente no regresaba, el shinigami sustituto original temía lo peor, rei estaba en un estado físico lamentable, casi fue como si la hubiera golpeado una fuerza monstruosa de lleno en todo su cuerpo.

-¡UUUUUUHHHHHHH EL TERCERO ES UN IDIOTA, ¿COMO PUEDE CREER QUE EL SOLO PODIA MANEJAR ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO?!- protestaba la alemana quien se levantó de su asiento solo para golpear la pared del hospital, dejando un leve cráter en ella.

-asuka, cálmate, el estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- exclamo la mayor, no era común ver esa clase de reacciones en su protegida.

-¿preocuparme? No te hagas ilusiones misato, ese idiota siempre tratando de opacarme con sus grandes habilidades y trucos de magia baratos, ahora tiene su merecido por ser tan prepotente e hipócrita, ¿Por qué fue tan acelerado?¿por qué no dejo que un piloto de verdad se hiciera cargo?- la doctora obviamente le iba a recordar que de no ser por el, todo se hubiera acabado y que si el no hubiera llegado en el momento que llego, probablemente también hubiera quedado aislado del punto de impacto, pero no alcanzo a decir nada pues vio como la peli roja finalmente se había ido de esa habitación.

-estos niños me van a sacar canas verdes- decía la mayor bastante resignada mientras miraba al techo.

-¿arrepintiéndote de esto de ser tutora misato? Tu misma quisiste acoger a shinji en tu propio hogar, también hiciste lo mismo con asuka…- dijo la doctora recostándose contra la pared,-… dios, siempre tomando decisiones tan impulsivas-

-no me molestan los chicos, créeme, pero me molesta que asuka se siga comportando así, aun al ver a shinji en el estado en el que se encuentra- decía algo desganada la mayor.

-misato, ¿no te das cuenta que la persona que más está sufriendo aquí es ella?- decía la doctora mientras sonreía pícaramente mirando al suelo, la mayor estaba un tanto confundida por lo que estaba diciendo su amiga.

-¿a que te refieres rits?- pregunto la mayor

-nada en especial, lo podrás ver cuando shinji vuelva en si- respondió la rubia peli teñida mientras recordaba lo que habia visto a través de las cámaras de seguridad antes de la pelea contra el ángel.

* * *

En la azotea del hospital se encontraba la alemana bastante molesta, era verdad muchas de las cosas que había dicho alla abajo, pero realmente sabía que no era culpa de shinji el haber terminado en el estado en el que estaba, el mismo habia tenido que sacrificarse para poder salvar a toda la humanidad, el habia tenido que despertar esa cosa que el tanto repudiaba sin saberlo, y la presión física y mental que afronto al sostener el solo a un ser el cual lo estaba apuñalando continuamente debió haber sido algo sobre humano, por ende no importaba si curaban su cuerpo, si mente en estos momentos estaba seriamente herida.

-eso sonó bastante convincente señorita- esta frase saco de sus pensamientos a la alemán quien al voltear a observar, vio al shinigami sustituto original acercándose a ella, para ella, el era la persona mas desagradable y detestable de la fas de la tierra en ese momento.

-¿contento ichigo? Esa maldita cosa finalmente despertó dentro de shinji, finalmente de nada sirvió ocultarle la verdad sobre si mismo, y ahora…- esto lo decía con gran tristeza en su voz.-… quien sabe cuándo vaya a despertar- para el peli naranja lo que estaba diciendo esa niña era bastante doloroso, por ser cierto, ahora el mismo se veía como un idiota y un miserable por dejar que su hermano menor llegara a ese punto, quizás de haberle contado la verdad desde antes el podía haber hecho algo para evitar lo que parecía ser un trágico final.

-no te preocupes asuka shinji…- sin poder terminar de decir nada, el shinigami sintió como una fuerte presión espiritual estaba emanándose de la peli roja quien lo veía con bastante odio en sus ojos, sin que el se diera cuenta ella corto la distancia entre ambos en un pestañeo, al mismo tiempo que le acertó un fuerte puño en el estómago del shinigami sustituto dejándolo sin aire por unos instantes, a el esto lo tomo por sorpresa, era normal algo así si el estuviera en su cuerpo material, pero no era así, estuvo en su forma espiritual todo el tiempo, gracias a ello noto que la alemana despedía una enorme cantidad de energía espiritual, una mucho mas fuerte y agresiva de la que ella emanaba normalmente, al parecer inconscientemente se había fortalecido mucho mas de lo que el estaba estimando.

-creo que ya es hora- esta frase la cual dijo el peli naranja, rompió por un momento el poder de la alemana quien dejo de mirarlo enfadado para mirarlo de forma extrañada.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto la peli roja, saliendo por completo de su posición de batalla, ante la señal ichigo también bajo su defensiva.

- tu energía espiritual está llegando a niveles bastantes altos, creo que es hora de que te enseñe a cómo manejarlos- esto dejo en shock a la alemana, ella no sabia bien como funcionaba todo el tema del reiatsu aun, si estaba enterada que desde que se comento a juntar con shinji, comenzó a tener cierto conocimiento del tema, también que ella misma podía despedir un poder parecido al de ambos allegados de la otra dimensión, pero jamás pensó que pudiera tener un nivel lo suficientemente alto para poder convertirse en shinigami, claro, tampoco espero jamás poder golpear al maestro de su compañero en su forma espiritual, eso era prueba fehaciente de que quizás ella también podría obtener los poderes de shinji.

- tu… ¿piensas entrenarme como shinigami?- ante la pregunta, el peli naranja retrocedio, no era lo que el estaba pensando, pero por ahora, dejaría que esa idea la gobernara para poder amenizar la situación, total, si bien no pensaba convertirla en una shinigami, pensaba enseñarle algo que la pondría a un nivel bastante parejo al de la mayoría de los cegadores de almas.

-los detalles te los daré mañana por la tarde, ven preparada para el entrenamiento más duro que hayas enfrentado, y para ello, trae tu objeto personal mas preciado, te hara falta- con esto el shinigami desapareció del lugar, dejando sola a la alemana quien estaba bastante pensativa.

-¿mi objeto personal más preciado?- susurraba para si misma, mientras buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, si bien era algo que parecía simple, jamás contemplo el tener algo así, o al menos algo que pudiera transportar, después de todo, su objeto más preciado, era su eva 02, pero no se pensaba transportándolo secretamente por toda la ciudad. Por su parte el shinigami mientras desaparecía, pensaba en cual seria el mejor método para enseñarle a la peli roja sobre como manipular sus poderes correctamente.

-creo que sado me podría ayudar aquí-

* * *

-_¡SHINJIIIIII!- ese grito desesperado me esta atormentando, no puedo hacer nada para poder pararlo, ¿Quién me esta gritando?¿por qué me esta gritando?, aquellos gritos, ¿serán de preocupación o de repudiación?¿que fue lo que me paso?_

_-nada en especial chico, solo paso lo que tenía que pasar, después de todo, eres parte hollow, ¿lo recuerdas?-_

_-¿parte hollow?, no, yo soy un shinigami, es imposible que yo sea un hollow_

_- es verdad, eres un shinigami, pero también eres un hollow, ¿no es gracioso?, no niegues que no lo sabias, después de todo, tu solo quisiste destruir y asesinar, recuerdas?_

_-¡no es cierto!, ese no era yo, yo siempre trate de mantener esos sentimientos, esos deseos lejos de mí, sea lo que sea eso, no era yo…-_

_-entonces, ¿si no eras tú?¿entonces, quien eras?-_

El lugar seguía siendo oscuro y vacio, el silencio en el, era abrumador, podía escucharse cada latido del corazón como si fuera un tambor, también podía percibirse el ruido de la sangre fluir a través de sus oídos, su respiración, era cada vez mas errática, ¿acaso estaba respirando realmente?

_-no se puede ser mitad hollow y mitad shinigami, no tiene sentido, creci como shinigami, si fuera un hollow, debería tener una insana necesidad de devorar almas, de destruir, debería portar una máscara de hueso, y tener un agujero en mi pecho, donde alguna vez estuvo mi corazón-_

_-las variaciones existen, es verdad, no tienes apetito por las almas, pero aun así, esa maldad interna tuya, la cual broto contra el hibrido y la cual termino de florecer contra ese ángel, es tu propia sangre hollow-_

_-no importa, no soy un hollow, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, solo quiero protegerlos a todos, quiero proteger a asuka, ella me dijo que cuando volviera a casa podríamos concretar lo que empezamos en la base-_

_-tu sueño está limitado a tu propia capacidad, si no te diste cuenta, sin mi poder, no podrías tener esa pequeña esperanza-_

_- ¿mi poder?, ¿Quién eres tu?-_

_-yo, yo soy el negro del color blanco de tu existencia, yo te arrebatare tu vida, para poder protegerla también, yo soy quien será el rey de este lugar, tu existencia no puede seguir, ya que no es digna-_

_-no me importa quien seas, pero mi vida es mía y de nadie mas, solo le pertenece a una sola persona…-_

_-entonces es hora de debatirnos muchacho, si tu vida le pertenece a asuka, o me pertenece a mi-_

* * *

En otro lugar de tokio-3, se encontraba rezagada en su habitación la piloto mas reciente al servicio de nerv, lo que había sucedido hace una semana la tenia bastante confundida, rei no habia vuelto, eso no importaba, si bien ella era una charla agradable (al bizarro estilo de esas dos) eso no quería decir que le tomaría estima alguna, ella jamas quizo ni tuvo sentimientos por nadie, eso le quedo claro cuando asesino a su propio perro el cual ella habia criado desde los cuatro años, solo para saber si lo extrañaría, aun así, ese lugar para ella era nuevo, igualmente jamás tuvo estima alguna por algún lugar, para ella, ese solo era un lugar para dormir y comer, además, los únicos lugares que siempre predominarían en su mente, eran los lugares que a ella le obligaban a estudiar, cada plano, cada minúsculo detalle, la acompañaría siempre en sus mas oscuros sueños y profundos recuerdos.

-maldita perra- susurro al recordar a la extraña criatura la cual tenia su misma apariencia física, fue casi como mirarse a un espejo, tenía su misma voz, su mismo porte, pero por alguna razon, era como si ambas fueran totalmente distintas al mismo tiempo, algo que realmente la molestaba era que no podía sacarse de su mente su tan radiante y desagradable sonrisa, lo extraño, es que esa figura tenia tanto poder, tenia las habilidades de los ángeles de su lado, pero al parecer habia mucho mas en ella, el poder crear un campo AT de la magnitud que ella lo había creado era una monstruosidad, una monstruosidad que a ella le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué se sentirá asesinar algo de esa talla?- se preguntó a si misma de forma un tanto golosa, ella habia logrado cometer grandes asesinatos, eliminación completa de masas y homicidios furtivos, dignos de lo que se le conocería normalmente como a un ninja, pero jamas logro destruir un ser sobre natural, ahora, la oportunidad estaba ahí, el destruir el ángel de cuando llego a japon, le dio un cierto toque de excitación, ahora, la idea de destruir a esa cosa llamada wonderblind, predominaría su mente para siempre.

-al parecer la perra alemana sabe algo sobre ella- susurro de nuevo para si misma, recordó como en medio del conflicto, escucho a la extraña existencia hablando con ella sobre el tercer elegido como si supiera algo sobre el, si quería empezar la cacería más importante de su vida, tendría que empezar por ella.

-mañana la buscare, y le sacare algo de información- diciendo esto, finalmente se levantó de su cama, su cuerpo solo lo cubrían unos cuantos vendajes, con algo de decisión fue a la cocina, para observar golosamente un cuchillo, el cual arrojo fuertemente contra la pared, clavándolo fijamente, en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa la cual era adornada por una luna, extrañamente rojiza esa noche, quizás era una señal para ella.

* * *

La alemana se encontraba pensando en el fondo de su habitación, misato ya habia llegado hace tiempo, su cara solo expresaba tristeza, ella estaba tanto o igual de preocupada por shinji que lo que ella estaba, tanto que se fue a dormir tan rápido como llego, aprovechando que todo al parecer estaba en una extraña calma.

-_mañana, ven con tu objeto personal mas preciado-_

-¿para que lo necesitare?- se preguntaba a si misma, lo que le había dicho ichigo no concordaba con lo que ella recordaba de lo dicho por el tercer elegido, el jamás le habia mencionado nada sobre un objeto personal para poder convertirse en shinigami, era obvio que ese no era el entrenamiento que ella iba a realizar, ¿entonces que era?, dedicándole una gran parte de su poder mental a la tarea, se dedicó a buscar algo que ella apreciara bastante, que levantara su ya enorme orgullo, obviamente eso era su preciada unidad 02, la cual la había acompañado desde que era bastante niña, pero eso no le serviría para un entrenamiento sigiloso, pero habia algo relacionado con el eva que ella podia llevar, y que si no desaparecía demasiado tiempo, nadie notaria su falta, encima de su cama, descansaba su traje de piloto, símbolo de que ella era una de las únicas personas aptas para manipular tan magnánimo poder. Con ese asunto solucionado, ahora era otra cosa aún más complicada la que predominaba en su mente.

-shinji-

El shinigami seguía sin recuperar la conciencia después de una semana, eso jamás había ocurrido antes, el le conto que muchas de sus heridas mortales que habia recibido en su batalla contra los angeles habían sido curadas al instante por orihime, pero esta vez, todo era distinto, la peli naranja había curado tan pronto como pudo al shinigami sustituto y aunque su cuerpo sano perfectamente, por alguna razon aun no volvia en si, para ella eso era bastante triste, tocándose los labios y concentrándose aun podía sentir el calor de sus labios.

-baka- era cierto, el habia dado el primer paso el cual ella no pudo concretar en la playa, así sin mas, sin temor a lo que pudiera suceder, shinji ikari se aventuró a hacer suyo el primer beso de ella, aquello no le molesto, por el contrario, se sintió mas viva y mas orgullosa por ello de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, por primera vez en toda su existencia, no se sentía sola, por ello, decidió corresponder al siguiente ataque del shinigami, entregándose completamente en ese sencillo beso, tristemente, también se sintió como un beso de despedida, y tristemente eso pareció ser, tal vez las emociones encontradas que tenía en ese momento no le permitían recordarlo, hasta que recapitulo por completo el preámbulo a la batalla que estaba ocasionando su tragedia personal.

_-guárdalo como un amuleto de buena suerte-_

Recordando esa frase, de su bolsillo saco la extraña llave que le había dado su querido shinji, la misma llave que el usaba para poder acceder a su bodega personal, el lugar donde el tenia todos sus objetos preciados por parte de la sociedad de almas y de los extraños personajes que lo criaron desde que era un chico, apretándola firmemente, sintió por un momento el deseo de llorar, pero no se iba a dejar derrotar por ese sentimiento, ella sabía que el volvería en si tarde o temprano, y como le había prometido, iban a continuar lo que dejaron a medias en la base, con esa resolución en su corazón, estiro su llave apuntando al frente, y sin más, le dio un pequeño giro a su muñeca, cosa que activo el portal que la llevaría hacia la verdadera habitación del shinigami sustituto, no era la primera vez que ella entraba a ese lugar, pero esta vez era distinto, no estaba frustrada por una batalla como esa noche, esta vez, se dedicó a curiosear, por algo shinji le había dejado esa llave.

-vaya, si que tenia cosas extrañas- un analizis simple pero concreto, después de todo no muchas personas guardan juegos de pesas con pesos exagerados, tampoco guardan extraños equipos tecnológicos con diseños extraños ni tampoco guardan un bento el cual parecía que comenzaba a tener vida propia, adentrándose más noto que en una puerta había un extraño letrero.

"_para asuka" _ al parecer en ese lugar se encontraba la razón por la cual el le habia dado esa llave, sin pensarlo mucho, corrió la puerta, dejando ver algo que golpeo su corazón inmediatamente, era una habitación amplia, la cual en la pared habían colgados bastantes bocetos, todos ellos eran de ella, cuando estaba comiendo, cuando estaba recostada viendo televisión, cuando estaba sentada en clase, cuando estaba en la playa con su traje de baño, incluso cuando estaba haciendo su típica cara de tener pocos amigos, esto de por si era bastante impresionante, pero la cosa que más le llamo la atención, fue un cuadro el cual estaba en el centro de la habitación, en el, estaba un dibujo a carboncillo de ella, sentada debajo de un árbol, sonriente mirando hacia lo que parecía ser un horizonte, por la sombra que se reflejaba en el dibujo, al lado de ella, estaba el tercer elegido, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo, mirándola delicadamente, como quien apreciaba un gran tesoro, por un momento las piernas de la alemana flaquearon.

-ese… ese idiota- la imagen frente a ella la conmovía bastante, poco a poco por mas que trato de contenerlas, sintió las lágrimas fluir por su rostro, sus piernas finalmente habían sucumbido, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas, su mirada se posó en el suelo, todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era mucho mas de lo que ella podía soportar, ahora lo sabia realmente, sabia que lo necesitaba a su lado, ahora, ella quería que esa escena tan perfecta la cual estaba dibujada, se hiciese realidad.

-idiota… vuelve pronto… te amo- finalmente dejo salir un llanto doloroso, la persona mas importante para ella estaba en coma, pero ella no se rendiría, ella lucharía por el futuro que el le acababa de proponer con solo unos trazos, por ello, ya no había marcha atrás, lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentar al día siguiente, lo enfrentaría con todo.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a regir en lo alto de la ciudad, en las afueras de esta, se encontraba el shinigami sustituto original, el se encontraba firmemente parado observando a la ciudad esperando el momento en el que llegara el tornado rojo, sabia que lo que le iba a enseñar a ella, no era precisamente su campo, pero si sado había avanzar solo por su cuenta, ella no tendría ningun problema, el momento que estaba esperando finalmente llego, a lo lejos se veia la silueta de la alemana, quien iba con una mirada desafiante, lo que llamo la atención del shinigami fue ver que ella llego en su traje de piloto.

* * *

_-entonces es hora de debatirnos muchacho, si tu vida le pertenece a asuka, o me pertenece a mi-_

Con esto finalmente la oscuridad cedió, el shinigami piloto observo con asombro que estaba de nuevo en su mundo interior, aunque habían bastantes cosas distintas en el, el césped era azul y en vez de estar el árbol que el conocía, a lo lejos se observaba un extraño bosque de árboles cubiertos con nueve, en el lugar, era de noche, era oficial, su mundo se habia tornado en una tierra invernal.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se preguntó bastante confundido, ¿angelus, donde estás?-

-oh, créeme que ellas no están aquí, o al menos no vendrán a socorrerte- al voltear a observar quien habia dicho eso, el shinigami piloto se llevo una fuerte sorpresa, frente a el, habia una extraña criatura la cual tenía el cabello blanco, su piel era pálida también, y vestia un traje de piloto de color gris, para mayor conmoción, aquella figura tenía un parecido increíble a la persona que el amaba.

-¿Quién eres tu miserable?¿y por qué tienes la apariencia de asuka?- exclamo de la manera más fría el shinigami, apuntando su zampakuto directamente a ella.

-¿pues quien crees que soy imbécil? Yo… yo soy tu- con esto la extraña figura también desenfundo lo que parecía ser una zampakuto.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, la mirada de decisión y repudio entre ellos era bastante fuerte.

-decídete de una vez enana, ya que de aquí en adelante no hay marcha atrás- advirtió el peli naranja quien desenvainaba su zampakuto, la alemana obviamente se vio amenazada ante este gesto, pero ella tenía una pequeña idea de como eran los entrenamientos de esta clase.

-vine aquí para hacerme mas fuerte, nunca retrocederé, y mucho menos ante un miserable como tu- con esto la alemana se puso en posición defensiva, no sabía como iba a enfrentar una espada, pero sabía que ella no se rendiría.

* * *

-espero que estés preparado para demostrar quién es el rey aca- con esto la extraña criatura libero su zampakuto, dejando ver el shikai que normalmente llevaba el shinigami sustituto, la única diferencia que este tenía con el de el, era el color de las espadas, mientras que la tradicional zampakuto de shinji era de color gris y azul, la de esa cosa era de color rojo y negro.

-no se que quieras decir con eso de ser el rey, ni mucho menos el por que tienes una variación de mi zampakuto…- con esto el shinigami sustituto libero su shikai, preparándose para el fiero enfrentamiento -… pero créeme que no te perdonare haber mancillado la imagen de asuka así, prepárate maldito monstruo-

* * *

-¡VEN CON TODO ENANA, DE LO CONTRARIO TE MATARE!- con esto el shingami se arrojó sobre la alemana con todo lo que tenía, ella no sabia bien si eso era un entrenamiento o no, pero no se detendría a pensarlo.

-¡OH, CREEME QUE SI TENGO GANAS DE MATARTE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- con esto ella también se arrojó, inconscientemente poniendo toda su presión espiritual al máximo.

* * *

-¡DEMUESTRAME CUANTO VALE TU EXISTENCIA SHINJI IKARI, DEMUESTRAME SI TU VIDA LE PERTENECE A ASUKA LANGELY SORYU,O A MI!- con esto la extraña criatura desapareció en el aire, apareciendo atrás del piloto, en un rápido movimiento furtivo, pensó en ganar la batalla de un solo golpe, pero el shinigami conocía esta estrategia como una suya, por lo que pararla con su propia espada no fue mayor trabajo.

-¡ERES MAS ESTUPIDA DE LO QUE PENSE SI CREES QUE ME PUEDES DERROTAR CON MIS PROPIAS TECNICAS!-

Con esto, ambos enfrentamientos empezaron, generando la mayor presión espiritual jamás percibida en tokio-3

**Fin capitulo 14**

**bueno esta es la primera vez que recurro a partir una parte de la historia en dos caputulos, fuera del prologo claro, pero bueno, aprovechando este pequeño espacio quiero informar de dos cosas.**

**1. hace poco empeze con un proyecto llamado "LOS VENGADORES DEL FUTURO, SHINJI Y ASUKA" este fanfic es un poco mas ligado a la historia original de neon genesis evangelion, a diferencia de este fic, ese se enfocara completamente a la parte psicologica original que hizo grande a esta serie, espero que ustedes apoyen ese fanfic como estan apoyando a este**

**2. me he puesto en la tarea de corregir varias partes de los primeros capitulos de shinigami no evangelion warrior, pero aun asi, algunos lectores amigos mios me han dicho que aun tiene bastantes fallas, por ende, quiero disculparme con ustedes si estas faltas son muy obvias, esta es mi primera vez siendo un fictioner de verdad, con todo el empeño, pero aun siempre desde chico he tenido bastante problema con eso de las fallas al redactar, cosa que es un obstaculo para mi por que en parte quiero ser escritor, prometo que con el tiempo, antes de que termine ambas historias, abre mejorado y arreglado este problema por completo.**

**de nuevo quisiera agredecerles por leermen, de paso si tienen criticas u opiniones, me serian de bastante ayuda, asi que no se corten con respecto a ese tema, no olviden dejar reviews, siempre me ayudan a motivarme**


	15. nuestra voluntad, parte 2

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**segunda parte de esta mini saga de suspenso y poder las grandes luchas tanto fisicas como mentales empezaron para ambos pilotos protagonistas de nuestra historia, ¿como manejaran esta situación?**

**debo informar que me siento algo triste, el capitulo pasado no recibió sino un solo review, se que algunos me leen sin comentar, pero cosas como esa lo desmotivan a uno un poco.**

**shinjibostero: gracias por tu concejo socio**

_«Si esta mellado, no se puede confiar en él; si su dueño no puede controlarlo, lo dañará, si, el orgullo escomo una espada»_

**capitulo 15: nuestra voluntad parte 2**

Ya el sol iba en camino a erguirse en la cima del sol en tokio-3, en una habitación de hospital se encontraban ambos pilotos de los evas bajo observación médica, uno de ellos por un caso de estrés severo y la otra con heridas físicas contundentes, los fuertes rayos del sol los cuales iluminaban bruscamente la habitación lograron hacer que la piloto de la unidad 00 comenzara a moverse poco a poco.

-hhmmm- gimió mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, para su extrañeza, se encontró bajo un techo desconocido, sentía su cuerpo adormecido, la cama también era bastante incomoda aunque ya estaba moldeada a su figura, gracias a ello pudo deducir, aun en un estado semi inconsciente que ella habia estado acostada en ese lugar bastante tiempo, observando a su alrededor pudo identificar el desinfectado lugar como una habitación de hospital, una bastante amplia, la razon, el tercer elegido estaba ahí.

-¿shinji?- alcanzo a preguntarse algo anonadada, en verdad no recordaba nada, lo último que su mente proceso fue el momento en el que ella y los otros pilotos se dirigían a toda velocidad a detener al ángel de turno, ¿Qué paso después?, aun con pasos algo cansados y dificultosos, se levantó de su cama, para observar al piloto en detalle, ella ya sabía de qué el era alguien que por más que fuera castigado en el campo de batalla, el siempre regresaba luego sin mayor problema a la base, al mirarlo detenidamente, pudo notar que el solo tenia uno que otro vendaje, pero no tenia heridas físicas destacables, ¿Qué lo mantenía ahí?, para sorpresa de ella, el estaba sujeto a varios soportes de vida, cosa que la alarmo, a su manera.

-¿Qué te paso?- susurro levemente, ella reconocía a shinji como un amigo, una persona que según ella entendía, era alguien cercano a ella, por sus gustos y pasatiempos, aunque para ella eso era el pilotear al evangelion, nunca definió o pretendió entender nada más alla de ese punto entre ambos, pero ahora, al verlo ahí, sintió un pequeño malestar en su ser, una especie de incertidumbre, aquello era… preocupación? Ya la había sentido antes, pero por alguna razon, ahora parecía ser mas fuerte. Antes de poder seguir contemplando a su compañero dormido, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡ah!, piloto ayanami, veo que ya despertó- dijo la enfermera que había entrado con cierta alegría, esto le recordó a la peli azul las circunstancias que rodeaban el que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué ocurrió, no recuerdo nada?- decía en su típico tono muerto de voz, la enfermera no sabía como empezar a decirle nada, pues francamente, nadie sabía que le había ocurrido, tratando de safarse del pequeño momento incomodo, la enfermera opto por lavarse las manos como cualquier persona normal haría, delegándole ese trabajo a alguien más.

-eeehhh, por favor, espera a que llame a la mayor katsuragi, ella esta aca- así sin más la operaria del hospital cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejando a la chica algo confundida.

-¿la mayor esta aquí?- se decía a si misma, claro que al instante recordó a shinji quien estaba aun inconsciente al lado de ella, el que la mayor siguiera esperándolo no era mas que una señal de que la situación del chico era bastante grave, al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio del lugar fue siendo tragado por lo que se escuchaba como unos pasos acelerados los cuales cada vez se hacían mas fuerte, estos terminaron con un viento huracanado el cual entro por esa puerta, de ella, salio la mayor bastante exaltada, aunque tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¡rei!- exclamo bastante contenta, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento, ante el extraño show que se armó frente a ella, la piloto se mantuvo indiferente, parada al lado de la cama de shinji, ya habiendo vuelto mas o menos en si, la mayor empezó la charla entre ellas.

-¿Cómo te sientes rei?- pregunto la peli morada ya de nuevo en su típico semblante alegre.

-me siento… bien- demoro un tanto en responder, era algo difícil de discutir, después de todo, ella no sabía por qué estaba ahí. –mayor katsuragi, ¿Qué paso conmigo?-

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la peli morada, esa pregunta no se la espero

-no lo sabemos, estábamos esperando a que despertaras para decirnos que te había ocurrido, después de todo, perdimos contacto con tu eva cuando se dirigían a detener la caída del ángel- rei no mostro mayor exaltación en su rostro, aunque el hecho de que ella ni nadie supiera que había pasado con ella, la tendría pensando un buen rato.

-entiendo, ¿Qué paso después de que desaparecí? Al parecer, los otros pilotos pudieron parar la caída del ángel- dijo la peli azul en su típico semblante, la mayor se tomó su tiempo antes de empezar, pues ella un no terminaba de digerir todas las monstruosidades que vio ese dia, aun así, tenia que proceder con seriedad y con determinación en esta charla, después de todo, ella era la mayor acargo por lo que le debía entregar esa información a su piloto también, comenzó describiendo que también perdieron contacto con las otras dos pilotos, dejando solo a shinji en la línea, cosa que asombro a la primera elegida, fue escuchar que shinji solo habia sostenido al ángel con sus propias manos, hasta que fue herido de seriedad por un ataque del ángel.

-ya veo, es por eso que shinji está en ese estado- dijo como respuesta a su análisis, la mayor, reclino su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, esto fue un obvio gesto que hasta la oji carmesí pudo entender. Después de la interrupción, la mayor continuo con su recuento, esta vez, le conto como fue que una extraña sustancia la cual los analizis que habia hecho NERV informo que era una especie de hueso, lo habia cubierto en sus heridas, también como de esta sustancia salio una máscara la cual cubrió parte del rostro del piloto, lo primordial del asunto, fue que cuando esa mascara termino de formarse, las MAGIS, registraron un nuevo patrón de ondas cerebrales en la mente del chico, en pocas, palabras…

-… una segunda personalidad- susurro levemente la primera elegida.

-así es, era una personalidad maligna por así decirlo, pero de no ser por ella, ahora mismo solo seriamos cenizas, pero cuando esta y la personalidad normal de shinji se estaban debatiendo el control hubo un campo de estrés psicológico bastante fuerte, finalmente shinji recupero el control sobre si mismo, pero al terminar, cayo inconsciente, desde ese dia esta aca- dijo la mayor bastante deprimida, rei también volteo a observar algo desganada, jamas espero ver al tercer elegido en ese estado, para sorpresa de ambas, comenzaron a notar un pequeño movimiento en la cama del piloto, al parecer estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

-¿shinji?- murmuro misato ante la reacción, no era mucho, pero por ahora sería suficiente para mantener la esperanza de que el regresaría en si tarde o temprano, poco a poco esa luz se fue haciendo mas fuerte ya que veia como el shinigami comenzaba a moverse un poco más, acomodando su brazo, moviéndose, y murmurando algunas palabras.

-¡shinji!, vamos- comenzó a decirle misato acercándose a su cama, ella comenzaba a emitir una radiante sonrisa a lo que creyo que seria el regreso de su compañero, pero su rostro comenzó a expresar preocupación al ver que en el rostro del piloto, se dibujaba una mueca de dolor, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla demasiado vivida.

-¡enfermera!, necesitamos ayuda aquí- grito misato tan duro como pudo, obviamente el piloto estaba pasando por algo grave, rei también observaba a la distancia un tanto preocupada por las reacciones de su amigo, definitivamente se podía denotar el sufrimiento en su rostro.

Sin demorar mucho tiempo, llegaron los doctores para observar al paciente quien ya agitaba los brazos bruscamente arrojando las cobijas y tumbando los equipos que lo tenían bajo observación, en una respuesta ellos trataron de tomar firmemente al paciente mientras que buscaban un angulo seguro para aplicarle un poderoso sedante, era obvio que manejar al piloto en ese estado salvaje era una mala idea, cuando finalmente aplicaron el medicamento, los movimientos del chico se fueron haciendo cada vez mas relajados, por si cualquier cosa seguía ocurriendo, los médicos decidieron atar con correas al paciente, quien aunque ya se habia calmado, aun respiraba agitadamente, al parecer todo estaba en calma ya, la única persona que no lo percibió así, fue la peli azul quien no sabía por que, pero sentia que habia algo fuera de lugar con su compañero.

-doctor, ¿Qué fue eso que acaba de ocurrir ahí?- pregunto una exaltada misato ante la escena, definitivamente había sentido pánico con lo que vio.

-vera mayor…- antes de continuar, la peli morada noto como el chico finalmente habia abierto los ojos, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que iba a decir el encargado del paciente, la mayor se arrojo a ver como estaba el chico, arrodillándose frente a el.

-¡shinji, por fin despertaste!- exclamo la mayor bastante alegre, para incomodidad de ella, el chico no le respondía.

-¡mayor katsuragi, aléjese lo mas rápido que pueda!- grito rei bastante alarmada, algo realmente estaba mal ahí, la peli morada quien no entendía el porqué de la reacción de la piloto, volteo a observar a su compañero de residencia, la aterro ver el color inhumano que tenía los ojos del chico, sus pupilas eran de color amarillo en su totalidad, mientras que el resto de su ojo se habia tornado de un color negro azabache.

¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- gruño el piloto tan fuerte que aturdió a todos los presentes, todos en el lugar comenzaron a marearse poco a poco, sin entender la causa, rei quien también estaba comenzando a verse afectada, veia como una extraña lluvia caia alrededor del piloto, definitivamente ello no era normal.

-¿shinji?-

* * *

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritaba la peliroja arrojando su poderoso gancho el cual no acertó en su objetivo, si no que rompió parte de un pequeño montículo de tierra, arriba de esta se encontraba el shinigami sustituto atacándola de nuevo, no era con la velocidad la cual lo destacaba a el, pero era con la suficiente para poner en aprietos a la alemana quien después de dos horas comenzaba a agotarse.

-rayos, aun no entiendo nada- analizando el panorama una vez más trataba de identificar qué era lo que tenía que hacer, ichigo la estaba atacando, no en serio, ella sabia que si el iba con todo, ella no demoraría mucho en terminar en un estado deplorable, pero aun así, la ponía en demasiados aprietos, también analizaba la perspectiva del combate, en todo ese tiempo ella no habia logrado golpear al shinigami, y este tampoco le había acertado un golpe severo, el cuerpo de la piloto solo tenia pequeñas cortadas.

-¿eso es todo mocosa?¿pensé que querías matarme?- exclamo alegre el peli naranja mientras de nuevo cargaba contra ella, es comentario no paso desapercibido, pero ella no tenia mayor energía para pelear con palabras, o al menos no para inventar una respuesta ingeniosa.

-ya cállate- viendo al shinigami ir hacia ella, la alemana se deslizo hacia abajo, permitiéndose atacar desde un punto de visión muerto para el peli naranja, cuando creyó tener un angulo correcto de ataque, arrojo una patada al brazo de su oponente, este simplemente se corrió hacia un lado y lanzo una rápida estocada, la cual ella evadio utilizando a la misma espada como un impulso con sus manos libres, gracias a ello recupero su distancia mínima de defensa ,de nuevo estaba como al inicio, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-¿Qué paso asuka? Por un momento pensé que avanzarías tan rápido como lo hizo shinji, pero ahora lo único que veo es a una loca desordenada quien no sabe si no lanzar golpes, ¿Qué se supone que estas intentando?- decía ichigo ciertamente indignado

-¡tu no eres quien para exigirme nada, estoy aca peleando contra ti sin saber que se supone que tengo que hacer!- respondió la alemana con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, las cortadas que tenía todo su cuerpo le estaban pasando factura.

-no me interesan tus excusas, lo único es que no estas haciendo las cosas bien, a este paso te matare sin mayor problema- con eso el shinigami se lanzo de nuevo, esta vez, utilizo un poco mas de velocidad, apareciendo por la espalda de la alemana quien no espero un movimiento tan vertiginoso, por ende el ataque del peli naranja no fue evadido en su totalidad, para suerte de ella, pudo presenciar el movimiento justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe contendiente, pero no para no terminar con dos horribles cortes en sus brazos, de nuevo estaban separados por una distancia promedio.

-¿que se supone que debo hacer?- jadeaba bastante cansada la alemana, mientras veia como chorros de sangre caían al suelo por sus brazos, la situación era bastante grave, el corte fue lo suficientemente profundo para hacerle daño a los nervios de las manos, no podía moverlas adecuadamente.

-scheisse, asuka, cálmate, pensemos- cerrando los ojos comenzó a analizar de nuevo el panorama, si seguía así, tarde o temprano recibiría un corte el cual acabaría con la vida de ella, así que por ahora seguir lanzando puños y patadas ya no era una opción, ventajas de su enemigo, ser el shinigami experimentado el cual le enseño sus habilidades a shinji, quien era igual de peligroso que el, o quizás mucho mas, ventajas que tenia ella, ninguna, ¿herramientas que tenia, ninguna, objetos con los cuales se pudiera defender? Lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue su traje de piloto, aunque aquel no le serviría mucho para atacar al peli naranja, pero ahora pondría toda su esperanza en ese pequeño detalle.

-vamos mocosa, muéstrame porque te crees la mejor- esto llamo la atención de la mencionada.

-¿ser la mejor?- susurraba para si misma, era cierto, ella siempre lucho desde que era muy chica para ser reconocida como la mejor en todo, la única persona realmente importante en todo el mundo, ese es y será siempre su objetivo, eso es lo que mas infla su orgullo, saber que a una corta edad fue elegida como la segunda piloto de las unidades evangelion, un logro a tronante, también se graduo con honores de la universidad, otro logro significativo, todo eso la hacia sentirse bastante bien, era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacer todo eso.

-se siente bien- dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por su contrincante, quien la observaba algo confundido ella había dejado su posición de batalla, ahora solo miraba su mano tratando de apretarla, el al instante noto el daño en los nervios de los brazos de ella, su mano y su traje estaban cubiertos de sangre, ella ya se veía también un tanto pálida.

-se siente bien todo el recorrido que he hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que he sufrido, todas las heridas que he tenido, no solo lo malo ha estado presente en mi pasado, mis logros los cuales aunque ahora que lo pienso son un tanto efímeros, son algo que me destacan- el shinigami miraba absorto mientras veia como la mano de ella, hacia movimientos extraños, eso era obvio, la cortada en sus brazos era bastante profunda, impidiendo el correcto movimiento de sus manos y dedos una ojeras se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la piloto, indicio de su seria pérdida de sangre.

-yo soy la mejor, yo soy asuka langley soryu, segunda piloto elegida, y piloto de la unidad eva 02, estoy orgullosa de haber nacido como piloto del evangelion- sonrió casi tiernamente, ella miraba ambas cosas con bastante orgullo y estima, su traje, resultado definitivo de su esfuerzo sobre humano y su sangre, el ser alemana era un orgullo para ella, el ser la mejor de ellos, era un orgullo para ella, por mas que fue despreciada, por mas que fue olvidada, incluso por su madre, por mas que fue ignorada por aquellos que ella realmente quería como su padre y como kaji, se sentía orgullosa de ser ella misma, no era el traje el objeto personal mas importante para ella, o al menos, no este como tal, se sentía orgullosa de si misma con esa última resolución, para sorpresa de ichigo, ella pudo cerrar su mano perfectamente.

* * *

En una pradera invernal adornada por la luz de la luna se estaba desatando el enfrentamiento de dos conciencias iguales, aunque una nacida del mal y otra la cual fue entrenada para proteger, el fuego carmesí opaco y el fuego grisáceo azul volaba por todo el lugar, curiosamente, este fuego no quemaba nada en el lugar, solo a los oponentes.

-dime bastardo, ¿Cómo sabes manejar a ángelus tan bien?- pregunto el shinigami piloto tomando su distancia de nuevo, llevaba peleando menos de cinco minutos, pero se sentia algo sobrepasado, su oponente también comenzó a jadear, pero no mostraba cansancio, solo una sínica sonrisa la cual frustraba cada vez mas al piloto, pues ver esos gestos en el rostro de su querida asuka lo enfermaba.

-¿de que hablas pequeñin?, yo soy tu, obviamente aprendí a manejar tu zampakuto al mismo tiempo que tu lo hiciste, baka- respondió el hollow interno de shinji el cual tenía la apariencia física de la alemana, rasgo que no permitía enfocarse debidamente a la batalla al piloto, con eso dicho, ambos continuaron intercambiando golpes, los movimientos del hollow era como el estilo primerizo de pelea de shinji, movimientos armónicos los cuales despedían grandes arcos de energía en su proceso, el chico ante ese factor de ataque , también arrojaba sus espadas en su estilo clásico, pero a diferencia de su oponente, lanzaba sus golpes con más energía que técnica, estilo que lo marco en su entrenamiento en la sociedad de almas.

-vaya chico, ¿algo te molesta?- pregunto la pálida figura de forma sínica, ante ese gesto el piloto utilizo su shumpo para aparecer al lado de ella, movimiento que el extraño ser predijo corriéndose a un lado, de nuevo utilizando la misma técnica, el chico siguió moviéndose en lugares donde pensó que podría emboscar a su enemigo, cosa que este adivinaba perfectamente.

-tu mismo lo dijiste idiota, si no puedo hacerte nada con tus técnicas, tu tampoco podrás hacerme nada a mi- con esto la hollow tomo su distancia, y arrojo las espadas de nuevo, para sorpresa del piloto, estas no se retrajeron de nuevo, siguieron expedidas como si hubieran sido recién lanzadas, ahora, las espadas estaban sostenidas por las cadenas de una forma rígida, casi pareciendo dos lanzas de mas de 10 metros, con esto la pálida figura comenzó con un estilo de batalla el cual cubria bastante campo, los ahora mas explosivos arcos eran un reto especialmente horrible para el chico quien dificultosamente podia detener los ataques que le llegaban.

-maldita sea, utilizar a ángelus de esa forma, es algo que jamas se me hubiera ocurrido a mi- susurro por lo bajo el piloto, ya que la nueva forma de la zampakuto enemiga no permitía un acercamiento seguro decidió que lo mejor era atacar con la mejor técnica de su maestro, rápidamente poso sus brazos en su típica posición de una X.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- grito el chico lanzando el enorme arco de energía roja, ante este ataque el hollow retrajo sus espadas en forma que la rigidez de la cadena permitiera crear un escudo del cual las llamas que comenzaron a desprenderse negaron por completo el efecto del ataque del piloto, eso lo dejo completamente impresionado.

-que estúpido eres shinji ikari, ¿de verdad crees que tu espada puede generar un genuino getsuga tensho? No seas patético- con ello, la hollow volvió a retraer sus zampakuto por completo, esta vez, agito sus espadas tres veces, dejando un arco de fuego estático en el aire por cada movimiento, al final del extraño movimiento, la onda de energía seguía en su lugar.

-aprende como se utiliza este shikai novato ¡FORCESLASH!- habiendo gritado eso la pálida figura agito una última vez su espada, esta vez, las tres ondas se dirigieron con un poder abrumador al tercer piloto quien al notar la magnitud del ataque, solo pudo atinar a defenderse, su reacción no fue lo suficientemente efectiva puesto que recibió el ataque de lleno perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia ante tan aterrador choque.

En un lugar aun más profundo en su mente, el shinigami sentía que ya no lo acariciaba la brisa de invierno, esta vez, el clima era desértico, bastante familiar para el, al abrir los ojos, se encontró a si mismo en el mismo desierto donde enfrento su primer entrenamiento como shinigami, frente a el, se encontraba ichigo, en su forma bankai, enfocándolo seriamente con tensa zangetsu en toda su guardia.

-ichigo, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?- pregunto confundido el shinigami ante el cambio de escenario, aunque para su mal augurio su maestro se lanzó contra el con una velocidad abrumadora, esto tomo por sorpresa al piloto quien acertó a defenderse de la veloz estocada.

-aun eres débil niño, ¿Cómo esperas protegerlos a todos con ese nivel tan mediocre?- preguntaba sin toque alguno de emoción en su voz el guerrero de la sociedad de almas, mientras despedía al chico con un getsuga tensho a quemarropa, el piloto quien aún no articulaba el escenario por completo, opto por defenderse, desviando el ataque del peli naranja hacia un lado, preparándose para defenderse.

-debes atacar sin miedo mocoso, deja de pensar en lo que pasara después, por algo perdiste contra el ángel en forma de araña, por algo fuiste rápidamente sometido por wonderblind, ¿Por qué tienes que tener tanto miedo?- seguía atacando el shinigami sustituto con su típica velocidad, esta vez aumento la dificultad despidiendo la energía de su típico getsuga, pero sin liberarlo, haciendo que cada impacto de la espada fuera cada vez más violento, el piloto cansado aunque confundido por las preguntas de su maestro, luchaba a duras penas para poder continuar, era verdad, a diferencia de sus primeras peleas, desde que llego asuka no ha podido pelear con tranquilidad, por temor a que ella saliera herida, por temor a que aquello malo que lo estaba corrompiendo tomara en control, lo único que no quería era ver llorar a la persona que el amaba en ese momento.

_-Qué inútil eres, shinji. Un verdadero inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, "me da miedo que me dé". Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle". Incluso cuando proteges a alguien, "me da miedo que les pase algo". Sí. A mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, "no voy a dejar que me dé". Si proteges a alguien, "no voy a dejar que les pase nada". Si atacas, "voy a darle". Bueno, ¿ves reflejada en mi espada las ganas y mi determinación de darte?-_

Estas palabras las cuales el escucho hacía ya hace tantos años de su maestro volvieron a resonar con intensidad en la mente del piloto, era cierto, el estaba teniendo miedo, estaba huyendo de aquel mal que el mismo tenía que combatir, estaba huyendo de todo, pero el no permitiría que fuera así, la sonrisa de asuka langely soryu le dio una razón para no huir jamás, con esta nueva llama en su corazón, el piloto despidió cada uno de los poderosos ataques de su maestro, con una agilidad magistral realizo cada ataque, dejando sin guardia alguna al peli naranja para finalmente estocarlo, dejándolos a ambos con una increíble cercanía.

-sensei, no dejare que me vuelvas a cortar, protegeré a asuka con todo lo que tenga, y también te atacare con todas mis fuerzas- dijo finalmente el chico mientras que el cuerpo de ichigo caía sobre el, para su sorpresa, este esbozo una sonrisa.

-así es como debe ser enano- con esto shinji cuando parpadeo estaba de nuevo en el mundo invernal, recién saliendo del poderoso ataque de hollow asuka, al parecer en ese mundo no habia transcurrido el tiempo.

-ahora entiendes mocoso, esta es la verdadera forma de tu poder, no las patéticas imitaciones que tratas de lograr para obtener la admiración de los demás- exclamo energéticamente el hollow, para su sorpresa, vio como el piloto después de recibir ese ataque, se levantó como si nada, si bien estaba bastante herido, esbozaba una sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro.

-es verdad, tengo que dejar de ser tan temeroso, y pelear como realmente soy- esto último hizo que el hollow interno esbozara una mueca de odio

* * *

En el hospital los doctores habían logrado por medio de las correas mantener al piloto sometido, ellos estaban aterrados ante lo que estaba observando, pues del rostro del chico estaba saliendo la misma sustancia que lo habia cubierto en su eva, aunque también ahora en ese momento se habia abierto un hueco en el pecho del chico, de donde emanaba mas de esa sustancia, la mayor estaba aterrada ante la escena, la primera elegida quien jamás había esbozado algún rasgo en particular, observaba atónita al monstruoso cambio de su amigo, quien después de quince minutos de forcejear, logro romper todas sus ataduras, atacando inmediatamente a un doctor, estrellando su cara contra la pared.

-¡shinji, detente!- lloraba la mayor esperando que aquel grito trajera de vuelta a su compañero de residencia, para su tristeza no sería así. De repente, varias personas entraron por la puerta de la habitación, la mayor en principio no reconoció a tres de los presentes, a la única que identifico, fue a la amiga de la infancia del piloto.

-señorita katsukari, por favor, deje que nos encargamos de esto- dijo el sombrerero con un preocupado tono de voz, la mayor y la piloto seguían confundidas, puesto que esta vez un sujeto con un rostro sereno y una mirada bastante fría, la cual podía superar con crecer a la de la peli azul, rápidamente apunto con la yema de sus dedos al descontrolado piloto.

-¡bakudo #61, rikujokoro!- los presentes en la sala observaron atónitos como seis barras de luz se incrustaron violentamente en la cintura del piloto, paralizándolo completamente por uno instantes.

-¡urahara, apresúrate, ese bakudo no detendrá mucho tiempo a shinji!- esta vez la que grito fue una joven de más o menos la misma estatura que ururu, también tenía el cabello de color negro, pero a diferencia de esta, tenía el cabello corto y en ella destacaba el hermoso color violeta que tenían sus ojos.

-rukia, la paciencia es una virtud- dijo el sombrerero mientras sacaba una llave de un cuarto alterno, cuando la abrió, se pudo ver que esta abría un portal a un desierto, el cual la mayor por las descripciones trato de vincular con lo que le había contado su compañero de residencia, sin mas demora, el sombrerero también apunto la yema de los dedos al hollow piloto quien lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era rugir con toda su fuerza, aunque ya estaba comenzando a quebrar las barras de luz que lo mantenían estático.

–bakudo #4 hainawa- con esto una cuerda de energía de color amarilla amarro al chico, en ese momento el sombrerero utilizo su shumpo para entrar a la habitación, -ururu, por favor te dejo el esto en tus manos- dijo finalmente para entrar con el sujeto de la mirada seria y con la chica que se llamaba rukia.

-señorita misato, le recomiendo que acompañe a shinji también- dijo la peli negra de mirada tierna mientras sacaba unos aparatos de una bolsa que ella llevaba, ahora la mayor quien estaba aterrada ante lo que habia visto, sintió sus piernas temblar, pero era verdad, ella no quería dejar solo a shinji sin saber que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, así que reuniendo todo el coraje dentro de ella, se levantó firmemente.

-esta bien, rei, acompáñame- sentencio la mayor antes de desaparecer en el portal también, la piloto quien también estaba confundida, opto por seguir esa orden, antes de poder entrar al portal fue detenida por la peli negra.

-tranquila, nosotros llegamos para ayudar a shinji, no te preocupes- con esto la piloto noto que por esos instantes, se había roto su típico semblante, dejando salir un lado más humano de ella.

-gracias- atino a decir mientras entraba al portal el cual finalmente se cerro

* * *

-vaya enana, parece que ya estas agarrando la idea- dijo el peli naranja mientras observaba complacido como la alemana comenzaba a emanar energía espiritual de una forma extremadamente vertiginosa, la presión que ella expedía logro generar una pequeña atmosfera en el lugar, lo único que no entendió el shinigami sustituto fue porque la sangre que antes estaba en el suelo comenzaba a cubrir varias partes del traje de la peli roja, tapando también algunas cortadas, y de alguna forma, generando una pequeña barrera alrededor de sus brazos y piernas.

-¡mi nombre es asuka langey soryu, y soy la mejor…!- grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que su ya elevada presión espiritual se elevara mucho más de la cuenta, algo que no espero el peli naranja, quien para probar si la alemana por fin había avanzado se arrojó en estocada hacia ella, para asombro de el, ella no se movía de su posición, finalmente dirigio su poderoso corte al cuello de ella, lo sorprendió ver como ese corte jamas llego pues ella, detuvo a su zangetsu con su brazo desnudo, o por decirlo así, la parte del brazo que estaba cubierta con la sangre de ella, era increíblemente maciza, fue casi como golpear diamante.

-¡… y juro que un miserable como tu no me va a opacar!- con esto la alemana lanzo una rápida patada la cual el shinigami no espero, recibiendo de lleno el golpe en su cintura, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, antes de poder recuperarse, vio como la alemana ya no estaba en el lugar esta vez, estaba encima de el, preparándose para acertar un golpe con ambas manos juntas.

-mierda- exclamo el shingiami quien con un shumpo salió rápidamente de la zona donde sería el impacto, quedando a unos veinte metros del lugar, para su asombro vio como un enorme cráter se habia hecho en el lugar, pero para aumentar la impresión del momento, no encontró a la alemana en ningún lugar.

-¿donde estará?- se preguntó algo anonadado, su respuesta llego de golpe, literalmente ya que pudo ver como una fuerte pierna roja se dirigía hacia el con una intensión asesina, la alemana lo había atacado por su espalda, -¿en que momento llego ella aquí?- se preguntó atónito antes de recibir la feroz patada la cual lo despidió varios metros, antes de poder caer al suelo, vio como ya la peli roja estaba encima de el.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cómo puede ella moverse a esa velocidad?- se seguía preguntando el shinigami, para terror de el, vio como de los pies de ella, se despedía un pequeño resplandor verde donde ella apoyaba su pie en el aire.

-¡eso es…¡bringer light!? No, eso es imposible, solo un usuario de fullbring perfecto puede utilizar eso, ¿Cómo es que una mocosa amateur como ella esta manejando energía espiritual a esa forma sin siquiera entenderla bien?- ante la situación de peligro inminente, el shinigami dejo de reprimirse, logrando volver en si mismo para agarrar con sus brazos a la alemana.

-ya es suficiente asuka, por ahora has cumplido la primera parte de tu entrenamiento- exclamo un poco agotado el shinigami, para sorpresa de el, ella seguía forcejeando, al parecer era como si no escuchara lo que decía el peli naranja, -¡ya calmate!- grito el peli naranja al ver que ella no reaccionaba, al poder forcejear con ella lo suficiente, observo que la mirada de ella era vacía y sosa.

-está peleando inconsciente?- susurro bastante impresionado

-kurosaki kun- grito una voz a la distancia la cual venía con paso apresurado, si bien ella venía con algo de preocupación en su rostro, la impresión que se llevó al ver como estaban ambos guerreros en el lugar, la dejo fría.

-inoue, por favor, cura rápido a asuka, esto fue mucho más intenso para ella de lo que pensé- grito bastante preocupado, la peli naranja quien también estaba preocupada inmediatamente arrojo a sus dos espíritus guardianes para generar un escudo alrededor de la alemana, tan pronto como este la rodeo, cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-kurosaki kun, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?- pregunto la peli naranja con algo de enojo en su voz, el estado de la chica era realmente delicado, tenía cortadas y sangre en todo su cuerpo, no podía imaginar lo que ella había acabado de enfrentar.

-para ser honesto, ni yo mismo lo se- esta respuesta dejo confundida a la peli naranja, -la estaba entrenando para que manejara su energía espiritual, pero cuando llego al límite, todo se salió de control, no entiendo que ocurrió, pero esta chica no es normal- dijo finalmente el peli naranja, descansando su bankai.

-eso es verdad kurosaki, esa chica es demasiado peligrosa- dijo una voz la cual se aproximaba a la distancia, al ver en esa dirección ichigo observo dos sombras las cuales una era un poco baja, parecía ser la de un chico de la edad de shinji, y la otra por la silueta parecía ser de una mujer.

-¿ustedes, que hacen aquí?- pregunto inquieto el peli naranja, jamás espero encontrar a los dos que estaban frente a el en ese lugar.

-el comandante nos envió como refuerzos, hemos visto que lo que está sucediendo aquí es bastante serio- respondió la mujer de cabellos naranjas con su típica voz seductora, aunque de un momento a otro cambio a un gesto más serio, -aunque al parecer, ese no parece ser el único problema de momento- estas palabras confundieron al peli naranja quien tratando de entender lo que la teniente acababa de decir, logro percibir una energía espiritual bastante fuerte y desordenada, tan pronto como la identifico sintió un frio enorme en el corazón.

-maldita sea, shinji despertó- el sabía que si los poderes hollow del chico trataban de tomar el control, su cuerpo se hollowficaria poco a poco hasta que este pudiera detenerlo, pero mientras tanto había un monstruo de poderes descontrolados en un hospital -¡¿qué hacen aca?, toca ir a donde esta shinji!- exclamo preocupado el peli naranja quien no entendía la tranquilidad de los dos miembros de la sociedad de almas frente a el.

-ya enviamos refuerzos alla, no te preocupes, por ahora vete tu para alla, orihime, matsumoto y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a esta chica a un lugar a salvo- exclamo el chico del curioso cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-gracias chicos- con esto aun un tanto cansado el peli naranja desapareció de la escena dejando atrás a los personajes que habían llegado con su novia y con la segunda elegida, tan pronto sintieron que el ya no estaba cerca, el chico de pelo blanco dio una mirada amenazante a la peli naranja.

-¿Quién es esta chica?¿porque tiene la misma energía espiritual de shinji ikari?- pregunto algo molesto el capitán, la sanadora de la sociedad de almas lo miro firmemente, pero no encontraba una respuesta sencila

-eso, es algo que deberías preguntarle a shinji cuando vuelva en si-

* * *

¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- sonaban en un pequeño desierto esos rugidos y explosiones, entre urahara y el capitán de la sexta división estaban tratando de contener el monstruoso poder del tercer elegido quien ya habia cambiado gran parte de su apariencia física, ahora la mascara cubria por completo su rostro y todo su pecho y parte de su brazo izquierdo ahora eran una extensión de la sustancia blanca que lo estaban cubriendo.

-¡ggrrrrrrrrr!- se arrojó de nuevo el poderoso monstruo hacia la cabeza del clan kuchiki quien ante la inminente amenaza, apoyo la hoja de su zampakuto en dirección hacia el suelo, dejándola caer.

-¡BAN KAI, ZEMBONSAKURA KAGEYOSHI!- ante la orden una estupefacta misato observaba como la hoja desapareció en el suelo y atrás del sujeto que la habia soltado aparecieron veinte hojas de espadas gigantes las cuales se despedazaron en un millar de fragmentos de color rosados, los cuales se dirigieron estruendosamente contra el piloto, regresándolo de golpe y estrellándolo contra el piso, el poderoso mar de petalos de espada no lo dejaba moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- susurro por lo bajo la mayor bastante nerviosa, estaba viendo como entre esos dos sujetos mantenían a raya al monstruoso tercer elegido, pero aun así, no entendía el cómo ni el por qué.

-shinji esta luchando por el control de sus poderes, ichigo también tuvo que lidiar con esto- esta voz saco de su pensamiento a la peli morada quien volteo a observar a la joven de baja estatura, quien tenia un semblante serio y sereno en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto bastante confundida, la teniente kuchiki pensó detenidamente si era buena idea mencionarle algo a la humana que estaba ahí, pero al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación por el tercer elegido cuando ellos llegaron, le dio la idea de que ella era bastante importante para el, y viceversa .

-esto se da entre la gente la cual tiene la "condición" de shinji, en su mente el esta luchando contra esa cosa para recuperar el control de sus poderes y de si mismo, pero mientras, su cuerpo esta también liberando esa batalla, por eso en estos momentos shinji ikari es un monstruo- la respuesta dejo fría a la mayor, esta vez quien intervino en la conversación fue la primera elegida.

-¿Qué pasara si shinji no puede detener a su otro yo?- ante la pregunta la peli negra bajo su rostro en señal de preocupación.

-entonces entre mi hermano y urahara tendrán que acabar con su existencia, es nuestro deber-

**fin capitulo 15**

**esta parte de la historia se me hizo un poco larga por lo que tendre que partirla en tres pedazos, aqui tuvieron el segundo donde asuka esta comenzando a despertar sus poderes como una fullbringer, aunque su avanze es demasiado vertiginoso incluso para el mismo ichigo kurosaki quien es shinigami, hollow, vizard, quincy y futuramente sera un vocaloid :v :v :V**

**en fin, espero sus reviews con tal de saber algunas opiniones que ustedes tienen sobre como va este fic y si hay algo que les molesta en genera, gracias por leerme**


	16. nuestra voluntad, parte 3, he tomado mi

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**ultima parte de la saga vizard fullbring, (bueno fullbring no tanto xd) verdades mas alla de lo que pueden manejar los protas estan a punto de ser reveladas, tambien una nueva intervención dara lugar a lo que veremos de ahora en adelante, ¿una nueva convicción sera la redencion de todos en el mundo de evangelion?**

**bueno finalmente llegamos a los 40 reviews, las estadisticas de los seguirdores tambien son bastante buenas, incluso ahora salgo en la primera pagina de lo que buscan los fics con mas follows, ( bueno, en este dato no hay muchos destacados, pero por algo se empieza) aprovechare este momento para celebrarlos a ustedes mis leyentes, dare lo mejor de mi hasta el final**

_«Si, nada más puede cambiar mi mundo»_

**capitulo 16: nuestra voluntad-he tomado mi decisión**

De nuevo, no se sabia cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido en ese mundo, tampoco se sabía bien cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido en el mundo real, pero a shinji ikari eso ya no le importaba, o al menos no de momento, por ahora, su mente solo se enfocaba en destruir a su enemigo de turno, un extraño ser el cual habia tenido el descaro de tomar la apariencia física y la personalidad de la persona que el mas amaba en el mundo, eso era la ofensa mas grande que podía darse.

-no creas que saldrás ileso, maldito monstruo- exclamaba el piloto quien después de su extraña epifanía, ahora luchaba de un modo mas abierto y explosivo, sus espadas ya no reflejaban dudas ni miedo, aun así, aquello no hacia mayor diferencia en el campo de batalla, puesto que cada ataque que realizaba el piloto, el hollow interno lo despedía exitosamente, su estilo de pelea de cadenas rígidas le daba una ventaja singular, después de todo, era como si esa cosa fuera la misma zampakuto por la forma tan natural como la manejaba, por ende, la pelea que llevaban ambos seres, aun continuaba.

Esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa fue de nuevo el monstruo interno, volviendo a atacar con su técnica de forceslash, shinji quien ya conociéndola evito el mismo daño desastroso de la última vez, aun así, el tremendo poder de ese ataque no permitía que el saliera ileso en ninguna ocasión.

-vaya shinji, parece que tenemos problemas- exclamo un tanto divertido el horrible ser al observar al piloto quien tenía completamente rasgado su traje, parte de su pecho y de su brazo derecho había sido desecho, el piloto tenía heridas significativas en la cabeza y en los brazos, dificultando su condición de batalla.

-no te fíes simplemente por que llevas la ventaja maldita cosa- exclamo el chico bastante confiado, esa actitud lo enfermaba en particular, de nuevo posándose en una forzosa posición de batalla, se arrojó al monstruo tratando de recordar aquel sentimiento de la fantasía que había vivido hace unos instantes, pensó que podría moverse de la misma forma que lo hizo en su visión cosa que dio resultado, puesto que ahora podía moverse mas libremente entre los arcos de poder de hollow asuka.

-toma esto- dijo el shinigami quien finalmente había encontrado lo que el creyó que era una apertura en la defensa de su enemigo, al acercarse al punto del cuerpo que tenia desprotegido agito su espada en una rápida ondeada, la cual tampoco fue acertada, de nuevo la zampakuto de su enemigo habia tomado otra forma rigida después de haberse movido como una serpiente para poder llegar al punto donde estaba siendo atacado el palido ser.

-tu no puedes ganarme shinji ikari, tu poder no es nada, jajajajajajaja- exclamaba alegre de nuevo la figura mientras se agarraba el estómago tratando de soportar la risa, para el shinigami, esto estaba siendo bastante desesperante, casi enfermizo, entonces fue, cuando en el calor de la batalla y la desesperación de los primeros instantes, no noto algo importante, pero que ahora generaba una cantidad de dudas sobre aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

-esta es una variación de mi mundo interno, ¿Dónde está ángelus?- pregunto el shinigami bastante molesto, al escuchar esta pregunta el pálido ser paro de reír, esta vez, en un rápido movimiento quedo frente a frente contra el piloto, esta esbozaba una sádica sonrisa.

-angelus no esta de momento, oh por decirlo así, ya no esta- dijo bastante sonriente la figura, aquella respuesta perturbo al piloto, si ella no estaba, eso quería decir que sus poderes tampoco deberían estar, pero ahora, estaba ahí, empuñando ambas espadas firmemente.

-dime maldito fenómeno, ¿Dónde esta ángelus?- pregunto de nuevo el piloto esta vez con mayor rabia en su rostro, solo que esta vez no se iba a quedar solo con eso, comenzó a elevar el fuego de sus espadas a niveles alarmantes para cualquier enemigo común, aun así, el hollow no se inmuto, si no que en un movimiento sumamente asombroso, tomo la zampakuto de shinji con sus manos desnudas, al hacer esto, la espada comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo, el tercer elegido del impacto, solo pudo observar cómo fue que sus espadas estaban cambiando de color a uno como el de su enemigo, al terminar, sus espadas se deshicieron por completo.

-te contare una cosa tercero, solo porque estas a punto de desaparecer, ángelus es tu poder, al igual que yo, pero gracias a la zorra de wonderblind, gane campo en tu mente y en tu cuerpo haciendo que ese par de espíritus caprichosos, sean simplemente una extensión de mi, así es, yo soy tu poder, o al menos lo era- al terminar de decir esto, el hollow atravesó su propia zampakuto en el piloto quien no supo cómo reaccionar, la escena estaba estática, era más la sorpresa de escuchar toda la verdad que estaba surgiendo que el extraño dolor de tener atravesada esa espada.

-pero me aburre ver que un ser tan patético como tu, tan llorón, tan dependiente me maneje como se le de la gana sin saber como hacerlo, ya me canse, cuando hay dos existencias dentro de un cuerpo, toca decidir quién es el rey, y quien es el caballo al que cabalgara, es hora de que yo reclame ese título, es hora de que yo gobierne- exclamaba a todo pulmón la pálida figura, la zampakuto de esta comenzó a traspasar su energía al piloto, esta lo tenía completamente paralizado, el no podía hacer nada. Antes de perder el conocimiento cerro los ojos como si su cuerpo le pidiera que lo hiciera, ante esa señal el piloto simplemente se dejó llevar, la sensación que lo invadía no era la de estar siendo contaminado, era distinta, era un extraño sentimiento el cual se sentía en la piel, un sol cálido y una brisa fuerte, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba parado en la colina del sokyoku esta vez frente a el, estaba el capitán komamura, atrás de este se encontraba su bankai kokujo tengen en su pose de batalla.

* * *

El sol aun no se terminaba de posar en lo alto del cielo de tokio-3, eso era un alivio, normalmente después de los sesenta y nueve minutos de empezar esa batalla todo estaba perdido, gracias al desorden de la energía espiritual provocada por asuka el no pudo percibir cuando comenzó el cambio de shinji pero definitivamente no debía de haber sido hace mucho tiempo, ¿o quizás si?

-maldita sea enano, vaya momento y lugar escogiste para empezar con esa prueba- gruño por lo bajo el peli naranja, el estaba preocupado por lo que podría suceder en ese hospital, en el periodo que el tubo de prueba cuando estuvo dominando su hollow interior con los vizard, en esos sesenta y nueve minutos ellos tuvieron que contener su cuerpo físico, y no era para menos, un hibrido entre hollow y shinigami realmente era algo devastadoramente poderoso, ahora, una criatura así estaba en el hospital, aun así, la mente del shinigami sustituto estaba en paz, algo le daba un pequeño respiro al panorama.

-_no te preocupes, ya enviamos refuerzos-_

Las palabras dichas por el capitán hitsugaya lo tenían pensativo, era bastante extraño que el y la teniente matsumoto estuvieran en esa dimension, como para decir que habia mas gente de los trece escuadrones ahí, ¿Qué habia hecho que el comandante cambiara de opinión con respecto a enviar fuerzas a esa dimensión?, quizás urahara habia vuelto a manipular todo para que la situación pareciera bastante grave, o quizás, realmente la situación ya se habia salido de las manos, realmente, era difícil decir cual razón era la correcta.

Al llegar al hospital, ichigo se infiltro por la azotea, aun recordaba cual era el cuarto del shinigami, lo que lo extrañaba era que no sentia rastro alguno de su energía espiritual, solo pudo reconocer a una persona de las que estaba en esa habitación, sin mayor demora entro en la habitación para descubrir que su análisis fue el correcto.

-¡ururu, ¿dónde esta shinji?¿que esta ocurriendo? – pregunto el shinigami sustituto a la peli negra quien sostenía su enorme basooka clásica de ella, por toda la habitación estaban dispersos los médicos que atendían al piloto, aunque estos estaban solamente inconscientes. Detrás de la peli negra, se encontraba una puerta al estilo del rukongai cerrada.

-llegamos cuando shinji estaba transformándose en un hollow, el señor urahara y los demás ya están adentro controlándolo- respondió con su típico tono de voz la joven de ojos tiernos, eso le dio una ligera calma al peli naranja, pero aun no había razón para poder pensar que podía relajarse.

-¿hace cuánto que shinji entro en su forma hollow?- pregunto el peli naranja en su tono preocupado, la niña simplemente se limitó a responder sin mayor mesura

-no tengo idea, el ya llevaba transformado un tiempo cuando llegamos, gracias al cielo simplemente dejo inconsciente a varios doctores nada mas- respondió la peli negra abriendo el portal hacia el mundo alterno, -entra rápido ichigo, no creo que los demás puedan aguantar mucho-

-es verdad, ¿Quiénes están ahí?- pregunto el shinigami quien ya estaba desenfundando su zampakuto-

-ahí adentro están el señor urahara, el señor byakuya y la señorita rukia, también están la piloto de la unidad 00 y la mayor katsuragi- lo que dijo la peli negra alarmo al shinigami quien abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho.

-¡misato y la otra piloto están ahí, ¿¡Por qué mierda las dejaron entrar!? Si algo sale mal shinji las matara sin problema alguno!- la peli negra retrocedió algo asustada, definitivamente no era buena idea lidiar con ichigo en ese estado.

-la verdad, yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, era algo que iba dentro de los planes del señor urahara- la respuesta calmo un poco a ichigo, si bien el ex capitan ciertamente era un bastardo manipulador, muchas veces sabia como resolver las cosas y jamas demostró hacer nada simplemente por un impulso o por un capricho.

-está bien, sigue custodiando aca ururu, ayudare a shinji y de paso le sacare la verdad a ese idiota- finalmente el shinigami entro en el campo de batalla, dejando en la sala del hospital, solo a la chica con el arma.

-buena suerte ichigo- susurro al vacio, mientras se ponía en posición de batalla de nuevo

* * *

Aquella típica dimensión no era diferente a lo que el shinigami ya conocía, solo que ahora aunque el horizonte se podia ver a lo lejos, se sentia como si el lugar fuera más pequeño por así decirlo, gracias a ello el peli naranja no demoro en encontrar a quienes estaba buscando, detrás de dos rocas estaban las humanas procedentes de tokio-3, mientras que aun un poco a lo lejos estaba shinji peleando contra byakuya y rukia al mismo tiempo, urahara había creado una barrera perimetral alrededor del descontrolado monstruo para poder mantener a salvo a las humanas.

-¡misato, ¿estas bien?!- exclamo el peli naranja cuando tuvo contacto con la peli morada, esta quien estaba totalmente aterrada ante lo que estaba viendo no demoro en descargar su enojo contra el que ella consideraba el responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡maldita sea ichigo ¿Qué se supone que esta ocurriendo aqui?!- grito mientras tomaba al shinigami del cuello de su traje, la piloto quien también estaba un poco acomplejada por el panorama mantuvo su típico semblante sereno.

-shinji está luchando por obtener el control de si mismo de nuevo, eso es lo que esta pasando- respondió el peli naranja sin inmutarse ante la arremetida de la humana, -¿hace cuánto que shinji esta transformado en esa cosa?- pregunto bastante preocupado, el enojo en el rostro de la mayor no disminuía.

-ichigo, debo decir que más o menos hace cincuenta minutos que shinji está así-, decía la mayor observando el reloj de su muñeca, el piloto dejo salir un suspiro ahogado, definitivamente era bueno que aun hubiera tiempo, pero eso no aseguraría nada jamas.

-tss, algo es algo- susurro el shinigami, la mayor quien no entendia que era lo que acababa de decir el peli naranja lo soltó inmediatamente, simplemente para confrontarlo frente a frente pues lo que venía era bastante serio.

-¿a que te refieres con esa tontería de que algo es algo? Shinji esta transformándose poco a poco en un monstruo, y tus amigos me dijeron que si eso no cambiaba lo iban a matar ahí mismo, ¡así que no me vengas con esa mierda!, dime ichigo ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar?- pregunto ofuscada la mayor, definitivamente al igual que la alemana, el sujeto frente a ella comenzaba a enfermarle, el peli naranja quien entendía la preocupación de la pelimorada puesto que en el poco tiempo que habían intercambiado palabras el entendió que veia a shinji como algo mas que un protegido, que lo veia casi de una manera maternal, decidió que lo mejor seria decirle todo sin guardarse nada, ahora entendía la razon por la que urahara le habia permitido entrar a ese lugar.

-mira, después de los sestenta minutos de haberse transformado en un hollow, es imposible que shinji vuelva a la normalidad, aun quedan veinte minutos, durante este poco tiempo, toca tener fe en lo que ese chico puede hacer- respondió el peli naranja con un tono bastante apagado.

-¿y si no lo logra?- pregunto la mayor agarrando firmemente la cruz que siempre llevaba en su pecho, no hicieron falta las palabras para responder a esta pregunta, el solo ver al shinigami empuñando firmemente su enorme espada, era mas que suficiente para resolver todas sus dudas.

-me encargare yo mismo de no permitir que el le haga daño a alguien más, y a si mismo- la mayor quien iba a responder ante tal falacia con una cachetada fue interrumpida por un masivo ruido explosivo, los que estaban detrás de la piedra al voltear a observar, miraron como el poderoso oleaje de las espadas de byakuya estaba aplastando el cuerpo del piloto el cual ya se habia transformado por completo, no era un monstruo enorme como lo era ichigo, ese bien era delgado, de sus hombros se despedían unas pequeñas protuberancias y su cuerpo reflejaba un horrible parecido con su eva, solo que este, era de color blanco, el monstruo quien poco a poco iba atravesando la ola de espadas miniatura, comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-¡NII SAMA!- grito alarmada la shinigami de cabello negro al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer los clásicos movimientos con su espada.

-TSUGI NO MAI, HARUKEN- con esto de la punta de la zampakuto de la shinigami se despidió un enorme rayo de luz el cual dio firmemente en un costado del piloto, arrojándolo fuertemente contra una roca a la lejanía, de este rayo simplemente quedo un fuerte pilar de hielo estatico donde ahora estaba el piloto, ante esa pausa, ambos shinigamis de la sociedad de almas cayeron al suelo jadeando.

-es mucho mas fuerte de lo que calculamos- dijo el capitán kuchiki tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero haber pelado con esa cosa por mas de media hora era un esfuerzo abrumador.

-es cierto, no se cuánto tiempo mas podamos retenerlo- jadeaba la teniente del treceavo escuadrón, -ya ni si quiera estoy segura de si lo podremos eliminar llegado el caso- antes de poder continuar hablando sintió un pequeño escalofrió al ver que el pilar de hielo que ella había construido se había quebrado en múltiples pedazos, dejando solo una tenue niebla blanca en el lugar.

-rukia, no bajes la guardia- dijo el capitán del sexto escuadrón a su hermana menor, esta quien rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo en posición de batalla, no pudo sentir el momento en el cual el monstruo de color blanco se había posado detrás de ella con intensión de dar un corte severo al cuello, el cual fue interrumpido por la persona a la que ella ya había salvado en varias ocasiones y viceversa.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- con este grito un enorme arco de energía roji negra cubrió todo el firmamento ya que la onda había sido desde el suelo hacia el aire, arrastrando con ella al piloto quien recibió todo el impacto de lleno al ser una emboscada, al voltear a observar a su salvador, la shinigami noto que este tenia puesta su máscara de hollow.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto idiota?- gruño la peli negra asestándole un fuerte golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza del peli naranja.

-¡no me jodas enana, yo tenía mis problemas personales también, no pensé que shinji despertara así como así, y mucho menos que comenzara con su prueba interna por su cuenta!- respondió el shinigami poniéndose frente contra frente con su vieja amiga, ya volviendo a una posición mas serena, de no ser por la máscara, la oji violeta hubiera observado una sonrisa sincera de parte de su viejo amigo.

-se nota que se han hecho mucho más fuerte- la peli negra solo acertó a ponerse un tanto roja, no sabía por qué el sincerísimo de su viejo amigo.

-¿Por qué dices esas estupideces en este momento idiota?- pregunto algo apenada, definitivamente eso no era normal en el peli naranja.

-duraron casi cuarenta minutos contra la forma hollow de shinji ustedes dos nada más, a mi me tuvieron que contener todos los vizard, y aun así, me contaron que de no ser por que obtuve el control justo a tiempo, ellos quizás no me hubieran podido asesinar- ya habiendo salido del momento íntimo de amigos, el shinigami sustituto se enfocó en su enemigo de turno, aunque el ataque había sido sumamente efectivo, este no demoraría en volver con todo.

-rukia, byakuya, descansen, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante- con esto el shinigami utilizo su shumpo para llegar a donde estaba su alumno, dejando a la distancia a ambos miembros de la sociedad de almas descansando. O al menos esa era su intensión, de no ser por el ya conocido orgullo familiar del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-no le puedo dejar a un tercero los asuntos del clan, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo ichigo kurosaki- con esto, byakuya también desapareció en un shumpo, dirigiéndose a la nueva parte del campo de batalla, dejando sola a rukia con las dos humanas quienes al detectar que el peligro se había reducido, se acercaron.

-ellos estarán bien- susurro la teniente a las dos mujeres que estaban detrás de ella

-a mi no me interesan ellos, yo solo quiero que shinji siga bien- respondió fríamente la mayor.

-eso, depende solamente de el, lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es rezar por que el salga ganador en la batalla que está enfrentando dentro de si.

* * *

-mmmmmm- gimio sutilmente la alemana quien estaba despertando poco a poco, el panorama que veian sus ojos era extraño en verdad, podia decir que lo que estaba viendo era el cielo, estaba en la intemperie pero este estaba teñido de un color naranja, no, no era eso, al notar vio como ella estaba dentro de una capsula de color naranja la cual estaba siendo señalada con ambas palmas por parte de la que ella reconoció como su profesora, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, recordó que esa capsula era la que ella utilizo para curar a ichigo después de la primera aparición de wonderblind, ahí fue cuando todos sus recuerdos de los sucedido hace un rato la golpearon.

-¡ichigo!- grito fuertemente al levantarse de golpe, rompiendo el balance mental de la peli naranja quien retrocedió sorprendida ante el despertar de la peli roja.

-aaa… asuka, calmate por favor- dijo la peli naranja quien después de haber roto el balance mental, había roto el campo curativo, ahora simplemente estaban ambas sentadas mirándose la una a la otra, la alemana comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, el cual hace un rato estaba lleno de cortadas y heridas varias, también estaba manchado de su sangre la cual ella misma había utilizado como un escudo sin saber cómo, pero ahora, su cuerpo estaba como antes de empezar la batalla, definitivamente era algo raro.

-¿orihime sensei? Sabe, a veces todo esto es mucho mas de lo que puedo digerir- dijo la alemana quien ya recuperaba su típica compostura, eso ayudo a la peli naranja a también volver a su típica sonrisa la cual iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

-no te preocupes por ahora asuka, solo descansa- respondió la profesora tratando de recostarla un rato en su regazo, cosa que la peli roja iba aceptar gustosa mente, hasta que recordó de nuevo los detalles de la pelea.

-es verdad, orihime sensei, ¿Dónde esta el idiota de ichigo?- pregunto la alemana parándose de golpe, pensaba recibir la típica respuesta cordial de su tutora, pero el verla reclinando el rostro hacia un lado le hizo darse cuenta de que quizás la situación era seria.

-ichigo se fue a donde estaba shinji, el acaba de despertar- normalmente esta sería una respuesta que sacaría una sonrisa a cualquiera que la escuchara, pero asuka no entendía por que la pelinaranja esbozaba un rostro triste ante la noticia.

-entonces que estamos haciendo aquí, vamos rápido, quiero hacerle paga a ese baka todas las que me ha hecho- dijo la alemana mientras que apretaba su puño contra la palma de su mano haciendo como si estuviera preparándose para pelear, la sanadora de la sociedad de almas se levantó para mirar fijamente a la chica de cabello rojo.

-shinji despertó, pero esta en su forma hollow, no hay mucho que nosotras podamos hacer- esto fue como un baldado de agua fría para la alemana quien se agarró fuertemente el pecho, su shinji había vuelto, por así decirlo, de momento el era ese monstruo lleno de maldad que vio piloteando al eva antes de caer inconsciente.

-el, ¿ahora es ese monstruo?- se preguntó bastante aterrada.

-no- esta respuesta de su profesora la hizo mirar hacia sus ojos inmediatamente, mostraban algo de tristeza, pero también algo de determinación y de firmeza, -shinji esta peleando en este momento dentro de si mismo para recuperar el control de sus poderes y de su vida, pero mientras eso, su cuerpo físico esta transformándose lentamente en el de un hollow, por ahora, solo podemos esperar a que el gane esa batalla que se esta librando en su interior, y que ichigo y los demás puedan contenerlo mientras que el logra volver a ser el shinji que tanto queremos- para la alemana esas palabras fueron un cierto alivio, pero más que seguir preocupada, noto algo importante en lo que dijo su profesora.

-¿ichigo y los demás?- pregunto algo confundida

-así es niña, aunque eso a ti no te concierne- la alemana quien no reconocía ese tono de voz volteo a mirar en dirección hacia el patan que le estaba hablando, al verlo observo los curiosos rasgos físicos, tenia un rostro bastante serio, era algo bajito pero lo que mas destacaba de el, era el color blanco de su cabello y sus ojos de un color azul casi transparente, sin darle mucho detalle a su apariencia física, la alemana se arrojó directamente donde estaba el, quedando cara a cara, el capitán quien no se epero esta reacción.

-¡y tu quien te crees que eres enano para hablarme así!- exclamo enojada la peli roja ante la ofensiva del chico, para su sorpresa la mujer que estaba atrás de este también entro a la discusión, empujándola levemente con sus dos enormes "encantos".

-oye niña, no molestes así a mi capitán – al incorporarse la oji azul noto a la extrañamente imponente figura la cual ahora estaba al lado de este chico, un pelo naranja el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos vividos y penetrantes y un par de protuberancias mámales como las de su querida profesora, asuka quien no se dejaría intimidar de ese enano albino y esa loca pervertida se iba a poner de nuevo en plan de discutir, hasta que noto que curiosamente esos rasgos los cuales ella había notado, también los había escuchado en otra parte.

-un chico de cabello blanco y una mujer con una figura escultural- decía para si misma sin que el resto la escuchara, ella definitivamente tenía la identidad de ese par de extraños en la punta de su lengua.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto algo extrañado el capitán al oir los susurros perdidos en el aire de la chica con el traje de conexión, poco a poco el capitán fue caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba la peligrosa adolecente quien estaba tarareando cosas como si tratara de recordar algo importante, -disculpa, que es lo que….- antes de poder continuar, fue interrumpido por la chica a la que se estaba dirigiendo.

-ustedes son de los maestros de shinji, ¿no es así?- pregunto la alemana ya un poco más calmada, aunque aun no podía creer ni mucho menos entender que hacia esa gente en ese lugar, ella pensó que las personas quienes le otorgaron sus poderes al tercer elegido eran mas amenazantes que el par de sujetos extraños que estaban frente a ella, la reacción del capitán no se hizo esperar, cambiando su rostro sorprendido ante la pregunta de la alemana, a uno el cual solo reflejaba un conflicto interno, no muy grande para acomplejarlo, pero si para obligarlo a tomar medidas si ese fuera el caso.

-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros niña?- pregunto el peli blanco quien estaba dirigiendo su mano a su espalda para desenfundar su zampakuto si era necesario, esta a pesar de ser una obvia seña de amenaza, no hizo que la alemana se inmutara en lo mas mínimo.

-lo sé porque shinji es mi …- antes de poder completar su oración se dio cuenta que iba a decir algo que la dejaría comprometida, además ni ella misma sabía bien que era del tercer elegido, el color rojo comenzó a hacerse evidente en sus mejillas, haciendo que el peli blanco se confundiera un poco ante esa reacción.

-¿tu eres su….?- pregunto el capitán demostrando su confusión de forma evidente, no pasaba mucho tiempo con los humanos, pero definitivamente no podían ser tan diferentes de los shinigamis, ¿o si?

-¡SHINJI IKARI ES MI COMPAÑERO DE RESIDENCIA, ES SOLO UN BAKA QUE ME CUENTA SUS COSAS A MI POR QUE YA SABEN, ES SOLO UN PERDEDOR Y DEMAS!- grito la alemana bastante apenada, el rojo de su rostro era contrastable con el de su traje, ante tal arremetida el capitán retrocedió unos pasos bastante extrañado y casi asustado ante la reacción de la humana, por su parte la teniente entendió perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, haciendo que una pícara sonrisa se esbozara en su rostro.

-oh, así que tu eres la noviecita de nuestro pequeño shinji- dijo la peli naranja en un tono casi burlon, la alemana si bien ya estaba bastante apenada, ahora parecía que le iba a salir humo de sus orejas.

-¡MALDITA SEA, EL Y YO NO SOMOS NADA!- grito la alemana mientras le acertaba un fuerte coscorrón a la teniente quien al no entender como una simple mocosa la pudo golpear se sintió bastante ofuscada.

-¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA TOCAR MI HERMOSO CUERPO, MOCOSA!- respondió la peli naranja de personalidad seductora, quedando ambas mujeres chocando sus frentes en un duelo de miradas las cuales generaba suficiente presión para cortar el aire. Para suerte de todas las presentes en el lugar, el peliblanco de baja estatura decidió finalmente ponerle fin a esa escena.

-no tenemos tiempo para esto, movámonos rápido, ya no podemos perder mas tiempo- diciendo eso, el capitán estaba preparándose para irse, hasta que la alemana lo interrumpió.

-¿a que te refieres enano?- pregunto la peli roja, si bien toshiro hitsugaya era una persona la cual siempre mantenía un temple frio y sereno como el poder de su zampakuto, el que hicieran referencia de su tamaño lo hacía enojar, para su desgracia, no había tiempo para enseñarle a esa niñita los modales que el pensaba que le hacían falta.

-shinji ikari esta en su forma hollow en estos momentos, si no logra volver a la normalidad, tenemos que eliminarlo, ichigo y los demás no serán suficiente para contenerlo si se da el caso- la respuesta devolvió ese horrible sentimiento de angustia a asuka quien sabia que la situación del tercero era grave, pero no pensó que fuera lo suficientemente pesada para llegar a una eliminación.

-¡desgraciados!, ¿para eso vinieron a este lugar?, ¿solo para matar a shinji?- pregunto dolida la peli roja, ante la escena el capitán no se inmuto, simplemente se preparó para irse.

-como te dije, no es de tu incumbencia, aun así…- pauso el peliblanco entendiendo un poco como se sentia la chica que acababa de conocer, -… ¡matsumoto!, lleva a esta chica contigo- finalmente el capitán utilizo su shumpo para desaparecer en el aire, la teniente se encontraba un tanto extrañada ante la orden de su capitán, aun así, ella también entendía a la enana gritona, así que simplemente se limitó a tomarla de la cintura sin permiso de ella.

-¡¿PERO QUE….- y así finalmente todos habían dejado el lugar, excepto una persona la cual fue puesta al margen de toda la discusión desde que la alemana había recuperado el conocimiento.

-un momento, ¡Y YO QUE!- fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el baldío lugar

* * *

-¿capitan komamura?- pregunto algo extrañado el tercer elegido, en solo unas pocas horas, estaba viviendo mas cosas raras y sin sentido de las que había tenido que atravesar durante toda su vida, el ya recordaba con claridad como el había detenido el ángel hasta cierto punto, para después aparecer en su mundo interior, después de charlar con una extraña voz la cual resulto ser una versión monstruosa de asuka, casi como la de un hollow, ¿un hollow?, era verdad, ella le había dicho también hace un rato que el era un hollow, también le estaba diciendo que ella o el, lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa, era el poder de el, en pocas palabras, era muy probable que ese monstruo fuera una extensión de si mismo y de sus poderes, en medio de su pelea contra esta cosa, había tenido un extraño sueño vivido donde peleaba contra ichigo, ahora, se repetía lo mismo, solo que esta era la pelea que más lo había marcado a el en toda su vida, la batalla la cual casi le cuesta su vida, igual que en su anterior epifanía, shinji ya se estaba preparando para pelear, para extrañeza de el, vio como el capitán y su tengen no se movían del lugar.

-dime shinji ikari. ¿Por qué piloteas al eva?- esta pregunta confundió al piloto, ahora si creía que el estaba loco.

-muy bien, aquí hay algo bastante mal, ¿Cómo es que el capitán komamura sabe sobre los evangelion?- se preguntó a si mismo, pero antes de poder seguir pensando una respuesta, vio como el enorme brazo del tengen venía en picada directo hacia el, el piloto dificultosamente pudo evitar un golpe certero, despidiéndose hacia el aire.

-dime shinji ikari, ¿Por qué piloteas al eva?- pregunto de nuevo el capitán con forma de bestia, en ese momento el peli castaño se dio cuenta que no tenía mayor sentido encontrarle algo de lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, también noto que realmente no tenía una respuesta muy elaborada para esa pregunta, puesto que jamas se había preguntado tal cosa.

-piloteo para poder proteger mi hogar, después de todo, para eso fue que ustedes me entrenaron, es lo que el mundo espera que yo haga- respondió el piloto quien aburrido de estar a la defensiva, se lanzó contra el bankai del capitán, empezando así una pelea bastante desigual en dimensiones físicas.

-¿tu meta es tan vacía shinji ikari?- pregunto el capitán, ante tal rugido, el tengen se volvió muchísimo mas agresivo, incluso aquel bankai comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras atacaba, un poderoso espadazo fue detenido en medio del aire por un acomplejado shinji quien realmente estaba algo confundido,

-¿Por qué respondi eso?- era cierto que el inconscientemente había entrenado toda su vida para ser un piloto del eva, pero definitivamente esa no era su razon para pilotear, el no era como asuka.

-¡ASUKA!- era cierto, hace unas horas también el habia podido besarla, el había podido demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, antes de caer contra el ángel, no, no solo ahí, antes de pelear contra ichigo, el habia decidido que de ahora en adelante, solo pelearía para protegerla a ella, porque el la amaba como a nada en el mundo, ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

-¡YO PELEO PARA DEFENDER A LA MUJER QUE AMO!- grito bastante molesto el shinigami, repeliendo el ataque de la espada de tamaño colosal, haciendo retroceder unos cuantos pasos al extraño bankai.

-tu no tienes lo necesario para proteger a nadie, shinji ikari- esto desconcertó al piloto quien retrocedió también un poco ante tan crueles palabras, esta vez, en vez de ir contra el monstruo de la zampakuto, fue contra el capitán mismo, este sin mayor esfuerzo , se defendió de la rápida estocada.

-¡yo la protegeré, no me importa si tengo que pelear en serio contra la gente a mi alrededor!- respondió el piloto ante el ofensivo comentario de su ex tutor, antes de poder seguir confrontando al hombre lobo la enorme espada de nuevo estaba cayendo, para evitar recibir el impacto, shinji retrocedió de nuevo, dejando a ambos combatientes como al inicio de la pelea.

-¿Cómo la protegerás si no tienes poder?- esto hizo que el piloto se pusiera a pensar, no esperaba aquella pregunta, ¿a qué se refería con ello?, ¿Qué significaba no tener poder? Para despejar sus dudas el piloto comenzó a examinar su apariencia física, tenia sus espadas, como siempre, sujetas a su muñeca, de estas comenzaron a desprenderse un poderoso fuego de color gris, ahí seguía su energía espiritual, ¿Qué significaba lo que dijo el capitán? No lo entendía aun, le iba a demostrar que el tenia el poder suficiente para proteger a la persona que el más quería, decidiéndose arriesgar el todo o nada en ese momento, puso sus brazos en su posición de X para hacer la técnica que aprendió de su maestro.

-¡GETSUGA….!- entonces, fue cuando los recuerdos siguieron llegando como baldados de agua fría, esta vez, era de su más reciente pelea, contra el monstruo dentro de si.

_-que estúpido eres shinji ikari, ¿de verdad crees que tu espada puede generar un genuino getsuga tensho? No seas patético-_

Al recordar esas palabras, el piloto bajo sus brazos, haciendo que la energía de su espada se disipara un poco, cualquiera que lo viera hubiera dicho que el finalmente se había rendido, pero la sonrisa confiada en su rostro decía otra cosa.

-ahora se a qué te referías, komamura sensei, discúlpame por ser tan ciego- con esto el piloto alzo nuevamente sus espadas, esta vez, no en una posición de X, simplemente dio tres rápidos cortes al aire, de los cuales quedo un arco de fuego gris estático en el aire, el tengen al notar la amenaza, se arrojó a toda velocidad, preparándose para asestar un golpe descomunal

-…..- el capitán apenas pudo escuchar un ligero susurro antes de que aquellas ondas de fuego se hicieran enormes y se dirigieran hacia su bankai, rompiendo la espada del gigante y destrozándolo en el recorrido, como consecuencia de esto, su cuerpo también recibiría el daño de su zampakuto, extrañamente, se fue de ese lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-¡RAPIDO NIÑA, DIOS, NO PARECES SER MAS QUE UN ESTORBO!- protestaba una exótica dama con el cabello de color naranja, detrás de esta se encontraba una cansada asuka quien aunque orihime le había curado gran parte de sus heridas, aun tenia gran parte del agotamiento de la ultima pelea.

-¡NO MOLESTES, DE TODAS MANERAS YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LA HABITACION!- gritaba cansada la alemana, después de haber sido arrastrada de una forma vergonzosa, tal como lo haría shinji, ahora se encontraban en el hospital, recorriendo los pasillos los cuales curiosamente estaban vacíos, no había señal de vida en el lugar, como si todos los doctores, enfermeras y demás hubieran decidido abandonar el lugar, finalmente al llegar a la habitación donde estaba shinji hacia unas horas, notaron que en ese lugar, estaban varios doctores inconscientes, también, había una enorme puerta cerrada y como guardiana de esta, se encontraba una figura la cual asuka reconoció al instante, provocándole pensamientos no precisamente agradables.

- ¿el capitán ya está adentro?- pregunto la peli naranja a la chica de cabello negro.

-sí, el llego hace unos minutos, ¡date prisa!- con esto la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el paso de la peli naranja, asuka quien también se disponía a entrar fue interrumpida por la chica de mirada tierna, pero firme.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame pasar!- ordeno molesta la peli naranja ante la extraña actitud de la guardiana.

-no puedo permitírtelo, lo que esta ocurriendo, va mas alla de lo que puedes manejar- respondió fríamente la peli negra, ante la respuesta la alemana no pudo soportar mas el estar suprimiéndose, dejándose llevar, le propino al estorbo un fuerte puño en la cara, haciéndola retroceder, a punto de casi tumbarla al suelo, de no ser por que esta se recostó en la puerta.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA ¡SHINJI ME NECESITA!- grito bastante molesta la peli roja, ururu quien era una chica la cual destacaba por su carácter tranquilo y amigable, se puso frente a la alemana, y para sorpresa de esta, le devolvió el mismo golpe, solo que la alemana si cayó al suelo.

-¡¿realmente crees que podrás manejar ver a shinji como esta en este momento?!- exclamo molesta la peli negra a su contendiente, ambas despedían un pequeño hilo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, asuka se quedó quieta en su lugar por un instante, era cierto, si tan solo viendo a shinji en ese horrible estado cuando piloteo al eva para detener al ángel, lo que veria ahora podría ser mucho más intenso, los ojos amarillentos los cuales solo despedían maldad y odio no la habían podido dejar dormir tranquila, aun así, había mucho mas en ese lugar, en ese momento, habia mucho mas que terror, para ella, había un sentimiento el cual acepto y abrazo con fervoroso gusto cuando fue besada, cuando vio a su shinji defender a la humanidad sin ayuda de nadie, cuando vio el cuadro en el cual el había estado trabajando últimamente con tanta pasión, levantándose del suelo, se dirigio lentamente hasta quedar rostro con rostro contra su enemiga natural.

-lo poder manejar, después de todo yo amo a shinji- ante la respuesta, ururu abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitían, lo que había acabado de escuchar, no se lo espero jamás, o al menos no en un momento tan crítico, la alemana simplemente paso al lado de esta, para pasar por la puerta.

-yo pensé que tu también sentías cosas por el, es un alivio que no fuera así- dicho esto, la alemana finalmente desapareció, dejando ahí a la peli negra, quien después de unos instantes, sintió como una lagrima recorrió su rostro, sin poder controlarlo

-no te hagas ilusiones asuka, yo también amo a shinji- dijo para si misma, empuñando firmemente su arma de nuevo, poniéndose en posicion de guardia, lo único que ella podía hacer de momento, era custodiar el lugar, evitar posibles encuentros molestos.

* * *

Ya adentro de ese lugar, asuka se encontraba algo desorientada, si bien no se esperaba que esa habitación alterna fuera tan grande, tampoco se esperó que la energía del lugar fuera un completo caos, en ese lugar se podían sentir presiones espirituales de gran tamaño, todas chocando entre si, haciendo que el hallar al piloto fuera mucho más difícil de lo que ya lo era.

-scheisse, asuka, concéntrate- cerrando los ojos esperando poder afinar sus sentidos, trato de concretar una fuente de energía la cual fuera un poco mas organizada, a unos cuantos cientos de metros, habían tres energías, una bastante grande y maligna, la cual ella estimo dolorosamente que era la del tercer elegido, al lado de esta, también habia una de una naturaleza parecida, aunque esta era mas dócil, y la última era la mas pequeña, no era salvaje como las otras dos.

-¡los ubique!- se dijo a si misma celebrando su pequeña victoria, inmediatamente se dirigió a esa dirección.

-¡mierda!, ya casi no queda tiempo- jadeo bastante cansado ichigo quien aun con su bankai y su máscara hollow, podía contener dificultosamente a su alumno, quien cada vez que recibía una herida, esta se recomponía, definitivamente esos poderes curativos eran una gran molestia, al lado de este, se encontraba byakuya también bastante agotado, ambos shinigamis habían estado peleando con todo de si durante casi quince minutos, ichigo comenzó a temer lo peor, que su alumno hubiera perdido frente a el mismo, y que ahora tuviera que cegar su vida para evitar que el le hiciera daño a alguien.

-no, no puedo pensar en eso, yo triunfe al final, el también puede hacerlo- decía para si mismo levantándose de nuevo, para terror de el, sintió como una energía espiritual se venía acercando, no espero que ella estuviera ahí.

-¡ASUKA, VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito el peli naranja bastante alarmado, cosa que noto hollow shinji quien rápidamente poso su mirada en ella, la alemana estaba en shock, no esperaba ver tal escena como la que se daba frente a ella, aun así, sabia que tenia que ir a ese lugar esperando lo peor.

-¡SCHEISSE, SHINJI, VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD, AUN TENEMOS COSAS QUE CONCRETAR, NO PODEMOS DEJAR LO DE LA BASE A MEDIAS!- grito la alemana también a todo pulmón, esperando que en alguna parte de su ser, shinji la escuchara y volviera en si mismo, al ver como el monstruo alzo su mano como si tratara de alcanzarla, sintió una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, eso, hasta que vio que de la punta de los dedos del monstruo se estaba comenzando a generar una pequeña esfera de energía espiritual.

-¡SHINJI, NO LO HAGAS!- grito ichigo tratando de lanzarse hacia su alumno con su espada para cortar su brazo

-¡GGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el horrible rugido del monstruo hizo que todos en el lugar se detuvieran de lo que estaban haciendo, al observar detalladamente al pálido ser, se podía mirar como su brazo comenzó a explotar dentro de su propia piel, el cero se descontrolo por completo quedando como una energía en el aire nada mas, en el rostro del shinigami sustituto se esbozó una enorme sonrisa, observaba con gran alivio, como la piel de ese monstruo se cristalizaba, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a la cerámica, para finalmente caer en el suelo y estallarse, dejando en ese espacio al piloto de la unidad 01 quien tenía su shikai destrozado en gran parte y su cuerpo tenia una cantidad enorme de heridas, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de todos, fue ver una máscara con el rostro del monstruo.

-esta vez si me asustaste enano- alcanzo a escuchar asuka quien le iba a preguntar al peli naranja que estaba ocurriendo esta vez, hasta que vio como el peli castaño cayó al suelo, dejando que su máscara se zafara de su cara. La peli roja aterrada ante esa escena salio corriendo hacia donde estaba su querido ser.

¡SHINJI, DESPIERTA!- grito mientras se arrodillaba y trataba de despertar al piloto, este no parecía responder, aun respiraba lo cual era un alivio.

-tranquila asuka, todo termino, shinji ahora solo necesita descansar- la alemana al escuchar estas palabras volteo a observar a ichigo, quien ahora esbozaba una gran sonrisa, una la cual reflejaba satisfacción y orgullo, la peli roja al sentir que toda esa tensión, todo ese peligro y todo ese estrés habia desaparecido, no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, aquellas, eran lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

En el frio mundo invernal una palida chica la cual en realidad era un hollow estaba empuñando fuertemente una espada la cual había atravesado al shinigami sustituto de la dimensión alterna, sus ojos miraban golosamente como su propia esencia estaba siendo transmitida al tercer elegido quien dentro de poco desaparecería, dejándole control absoluto de su cuerpo y sus poderes a ella.

-¡ahora yo soy rel rey aca!- grito bastante orgullosa, pensando que nadie la escuchaba, puesto que el shinigami sustituto hacia un rato había perdido la conciencia, estaba preparada para celebrar su victoria mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban acompañados de una sínica sonrisa, aquella escena la estaba haciendo temblar de emoción.

Eso fue hasta que sintió como la mano de shinji agarro firmemente la espada que lo estaba atravesando

-tu estas comiendo mas de lo que puedes masticar amiga- con esta sencilla frase, la hollow observo como su zampakuto comenzó a cambiar a un color gris, este se extendió rápidamente haciendo que parte de esa energía tocara su mano, haciendo que el dolor la obligara a retroceder ferozmente.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH- al voltear a observar su brazo, sintió terror al ver como ahora no era un brazo pálido, ahora era un brazo normal, colorido como el de una persona cualquiera, temerosa observo a su adversario quien en un movimiento radical removió la espada de su estómago, imponiendo en ese simple movimiento todo su poderío.

-yo dije que protegería a asuka a toda costa, por ende no puedo permitir que mis propios poderes se pongan de caprichosos a evitar que yo cumpla con esa promesa- con aquellas palabras el shingiami se despidió en un poderoso salto hasta donde su contrincante quien de la sorpresa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudo reaccionar al rápido ataque, siendo estocada por su propia zampakuto.

-es verdad, soy un idiota, que siempre ha estado buscando la aprobación de los demás, después de ser abandonado por mi padre, pensé que solo quería ser aceptado por todos, por eso he cometido terribles errores…- con esto la extraña figura comenzó a ser contaminada con la esencia pura de shinji ikari , los papeles se habían revertido.

-…pero ahora se quién soy yo, yo soy shinji ikari, piloto de la unidad 01 y mi objetivo es el amor y la felicidad de asuka langely soryu, viviré para ser feliz y para cumplir con mis promesas, por lo que tu nunca dejaras de ser mi poder, no sueñes que te dejare tomar el control, maldita cosa- con lo dicho, la pelea finalmente habia acabado, el monstruoso ser habia perdido ya la mitad de su cuerpo, esta se habia desvanecido en el aire, antes de que pasara lo mismo con su existencia, tomo del cuello firmemente a su contraparte, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-ok, tu ganas, por ahora tu seguirás siendo el rey , pero no te pongas muy cómodo baka, en el momento que te descuides, te lo arrebatare todo, eso ocurrirá tarde o temprano-

- no mientras que yo viva- con esto finalmente hollow asuka habia desaparecido, dejando en el lugar al piloto quien alzaba sus brazos en una posición de victoria. No sabia por que, pero ahora, sentía como un enorme peso había sido arrebatado de su ser. Ahora también su mente, solo estaba ocupada con la sonrisa de una persona, aquella sonrisa que de no ser por ella, probablemente hubiera muerto en esa horrible batalla.

- he tomado mi decisión –

**bien, final de esta trilogia, debo decir que fue un reto algo complicado escribirla, despues de todo, aunque no me manejo bien en el tema de la psicologia o adentrarme mucho en el campo mental de los personajes, queria lograr una union entre la nueva percepcion psicologia de los personajes, con la de la serie como tal, incluyendo sus temores al pilotear y demas, bueno, ustedes decidiran que tan buen o que tan mal trabajo hice**

**solo me queda agradecer por leerme, y que dejen sus reviews, gracias a ellos puedo escribir una mejor historia para ustedes**


	17. sociedad de almas, la infiltracion

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno continuo con el siguiente capitulo diciendo, gracias a la gente que esta leyendo, ustedes son geniales señores, a veces pienso que tengo serios problemas al escribir y cosas asi, pero el ver que aun con esos pequeños defectos que aun se salen de mis manos, ustedes siguen ahi, al pendiente de cada capitulo esperando recibir las respuestas a las dudas que se han estado dando, asi que les prometo que dare lo mejor para que cada capitulo sea digno de leerse una y otra vez, si no, me dejare de llamar bustercall**

So we are the unbelievers  
That time faded our smiles  
Bloody memories are crawling on my way  
Just follow me you unbelievers  
We have a hard life  
Late into the night the nightmares are  
invading our sides

I will set the world on fire  
To scream my suffering  
I am wasted by the loneliness and grief

In the past I've made my choice  
Now I'm lost eternally, once and for all  
Something dark and strange is reigning in the air  
Something bad is calling me so far away  
Beyond belief, I tasted life high and low  
I am out of place here or everywhere  
Don't waste away

Cling to your dreams, as long as you have time  
Cause you can't start all over again  
Day after day we are getting closer to the end  
I know you can find, a peaceful way out  
Touch the sky and feel, feel the power and fury

I'm still bleeding, mending my way  
All alone with my soul  
Bring back old memories  
Life is a game, play with it or die  
All depend on our choices  
Don't miss the victory.

Cling to your dreams, as long as you have time  
Cause you can't start all over again  
Day after day we are getting closer to the end  
I know you can find, a peaceful way out  
Touch the sky and feel, feel the power and fury

the power and fury

**heavenly, power and fury**

**(charlotte´song)**

**capitulo 17: sociedad de almas, la ****infiltración**

En un lugar apartado de toda la zona de acción que hubo durante las peleas que se dieron en tokio-3 se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco y ojos violetas caminando ya con su traje de conexión puesto hacia las jaulas donde se encontraban los cuatro poderosos titanes, ella miraba con orgullo a su eva 04, una unidad la cual aún estaba en fase experimental, no por que faltara arreglar defectos concretos, como en la unidad 00, la razón por la cual aún estaba en fase de proceso su querido , era porque este manejaba una programación especial, uno el cual los científicos en jefe de NERV, no conocían, o al menos no lo conocían del todo, si bien la doctora akagi conocía el modo berserker al que puede llegar en eva 01 cuando las barreras mentales del piloto y de este se hacen bastante estrechas, el llamado modo "behemot" el cual fue la herramienta que casi destruye a toda la rama de nerv Inglaterra, era algo que no estaba en los datos o conocimientos de la doctora.

Ya sumergida en el mar de LCL dentro de su cabina de contacto, la piloto se ponía también su casco de sincronía del cual, a este se conectaban algunos cables los cuales se unían a varias entradas en el enter plug.

-sistemas en línea- dijo la piloto tranquilamente, mientras comenzaba a sentir el familiar sentimiento que le producía estar piloteando, aunque solo estuviera en su cabina de contacto, sumergida en LCL. En el centro de comando la doctora ritsuko estaba tomando los datos recopilatorios, con shinji y rei en estado de coma, lo mejor era preparar a las pilotos restantes para cualquier cosa, aunque en esos momentos asuka estaba en el hospital esperando a que despertara su novio, y por razones que ella podía entender, sabia que esa chica jamas se alejaría del piloto hasta que despertara, así que aunque no le gustara la idea, tendría que pasar tiempo con la extraña piloto mercenaria

-doctora, la sincronización de Charlotte está al 73%- dijo maya dando los primeros resultados del informe.

-interesante, ya veo por qué ella era uno de los prospectos más prometedores a ser piloto- dijo algo meditabunda la doctora, las pruebas y las batallas recientes probaron que las habilidades como piloto de la chica eran excepcionales, en los primeros días de análisis a la piloto las primeras hipótesis que se pudo hacer la doctora, era que la emoción o la adrenalina que le generaba sus ansias de pelea era lo que impulsaba tales resultados, pero en ese momento, los patrones mentales de ella reflejaban una extraña paz, era como si ella estuviera tranquila.

-charlotte, ¿ha ocurrido algo en especial en estos días?- pregunto la doctora a través del canal de comunicación, la piloto se distrajo un momento ante las palabras, pero no hizo que perdiera su concentración.

-nada del otro mundo doctora- después de unos minutos en silencio, la piloto decidió hablar de lo que ella tenía en mente, -doctora, ¿puedo hacerle una petición? – estas palabras sorprendieron al mismísimo comandante quien estaba al lado de la doctora en esos momentos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, piloto ashford?- dijo el sujeto de gafas sin ningún toque de emoción en su voz.

-esto es una charla entre mujeres comandante, le agradecería que me dejara hablar a solas con la doctora- todos los científicos estaban totalmente boquiabiertos, si bien ya se habían acostumbrado a ver los extraños poderes del tercer elegido los cuales rompían cualquier lógica convencional, jamas esperaron que el prospecto militar de catorce años, quisiera hablar cosas de mujeres, ¿sería algún chico o algo por el estilo? Se preguntaban todos intrigados en el lugar.

-eehh, Charlotte, con gusto, pero eso lo hablamos cuando termines tu prueba ¿vale?- dijo la doctora algo dubitativa, parece que con los pilotos, jamás podría esperarse nada seguro.

-entendido, procederé entonces a continuar- con esto los signos mentales de la piloto volvieron a un estado de calma perfecta, lo que mostraba que estaba cien por ciento concentrada, aunque si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver lo que ocultaba esa mascara que ella llevaba puesta para sincronizar, hubieran observado una sínica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya habiendo cumplido con sus pruebas la piloto se dirigió a los vestidores, si bien ella se enorgullecía de ser el soldado escogido para pilotear al titan, detestaba el LCL por toda su piel, ya que este siempre tenía un olor parecido a la sangre, era enfermizo, y ella detestaba la sangre, había sido entrenada para matar sin dejar rastro alguno, así que la sola presencia de ese líquido vital, la enfermaba, después de una larga ducha, se vistió con una falta de color negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, haciendo que esta se mezclara con su pálida tez, al salir, se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de la doctora de cabello rubio, era hora de empezar con la cacería.

-¿de que querías hablar conmigo Charlotte?- pregunto la doctora sentada en su escritorio, leyendo los últimos reportes que le habían dado sus dirigidos.

-vera doctora, quiero que….- a las afueras de la oficina se encontraban dos de los empleados de la doctora tratando de escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo adentro.

-¿de que estarán hablando?- pregunto un tanto extrañado makoto quien pegaba su oreja contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo

-no se, pero si no te callas no lo sabremos- respondió de forma algo agreste maya, después de varios minutos donde solo se escuchaban susurros, la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando caer a ambos técnicos quienes no habían escuchado los pasos hacia la puerta, frente a ellos se encontraba la piloto quien los observaba como a quien no le importa nada.

-entiendo doctora, muchas gracias-

-no te preocupes Charlotte, entiendo a qué te refieres, así que hablare con la mayor katsuragi para que puedas entrar- al terminar la piloto salio del lugar pisando la espalda de los técnicos que estaban en el suelo.

-¡AUCH! ¿Quién se cree que es esa mocosa?- pregunto bastante enojada maya, aunque su enojo fue disipado cuando una sombra tapo su visión.

-más bien debería preguntar, ustedes que hacen aquí- dijo la doctora quien los miraba de una forma un tanto inquisidora.

* * *

En la residencia katsuragi, soryu, ikari era ya bastante tarde, casi dando a la medianoche, la adulto responsable del lugar ya se encontraba dormida hace un buen rato con su típica lata de cerveza al lado de su cama, la piloto de la segunda unidad aun sentía algo de incertidumbre por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya habia pasado un dia desde que shinji se había transformado en esa cosa, según ichigo, el ahora estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar, ¿pero cuánto tiempo mas debería durar así? Poco a poco sentia que el corazón se le desgarraba de ver al chico en esa condicion, ¿tantas cosas malas tenían que pasar después de que ambos pudieron dar el primer paso?

-estoy cada vez es mas extraño- se decía a si misma la segunda elegida, recostada en su cama alzo su mano hacia el techo, la tenue luz de la luna hacia que ella tuviera una vista opaca de su habitación, pero era suficiente para contemplarla en detalle, aunque ahora, solo estaba observando su mano mientras sus pensaba.

-aun se siente… diferente- decía para si misma, finalmente había obtenido poderes, pero no eran como los del tercero o los del peli naranja, esos poderes se materializaron cuando ella sintió orgullo y necesidad, tenía la necesidad de proteger su orgullo a toda costa y demostrarle al peli naranja que ella no dejaría de ser la mejor, gracias a ello aunque ella no entendía bien como, su sangre se cristalizo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, creando una armadura, también se le hizo extraño desplazarse en el aire como si estuviera corriendo en este, eso era bastante extraño.

-¿que dira el cuándo despierte?- esa era la pregunta más importante que ella tenía, el piloto había quedado en ese estado antes de que ella tuviera si quiera la idea de que ella misma podía tener poderes los cuales le hicieran frente a ichigo y a los demás miembros de la sociedad de almas.

-no pueden ser tan fuertes, digo ¿Qué habilidades tendría esa anciana?- dijo ya elevando un poco su tono de voz, aun cuando estaba hablando para si misma

* * *

A la distancia en un lugar el cual no se podía ubicar concretamente en esa dimensión, se encontraba la teniente del décimo escuadrón pintándose las uñas, escuchando música de trasfondo, ya que estaba trabajando en un diseño delicado para hacer aún más atractivos su ya suaves y hermosos pies, necesitaba toda la concentración y habilidades manuales de las que ella disponía, así que cuando sintió repentinamente el deseo de estornudar, su mente se convirtió en un disparate.

-¡AACHOOOO!- ante la reacción natural de su cuerpo, la peli naranja perdió el movimiento de sus manos y sus pies, haciendo que en el lugar donde estaba pintando con extremo detalle, no quedara más que una enorme mancha de color rojo, esta visión hizo que la teniente se pusiera roja de la rabia.

-¡GGGGGRRRRRRRR!, ¿Quién MIERDA HABLA MAL DE MI A ESTA HORA?- grito a todo pulmón dejando salir toda su frustración de un solo golpe.

-ya cállate matsumoto, trato de dormir, no me gusta lo que me toca hacer mañana- reprendió el capitán del escuadrón desde otra habitación.

* * *

Sintiendo una extraña perturbación en la corriente de la naturaleza, la alemana se levantó, aquel sentimiento que percibió parecía ser la frustración de alguien, curiosamente esa frustración la hizo sonreír interiormente.

-no poder dormir a este paso- dijo ya volviendo a su meditación, o mejor dicho, saliendo de ella, se levantó algo desganada y abrió la puerta, con intención de ir a la cocina a asaltar una gaseosa, al abrir la nevera, noto como la cantidad de cerveza era mayor a la que había siempre, eso también tenía una razón la cual la afectaba a ella.

-scheisse, puede ser un buen piloto y una buena persona, pero definitivamente ser un baka alcohólico le quita bastante de su atractivo- susurro por lo bajo, ella no entendía como alguien tan joven podía tener tales gustos por la bebida, el que el utilizara como excusa al capitán kyoraku no era suficiente para que ella le creyera que el no tenía gusto como tal por beber, que solo era una forma de relajarse la cual se la enseño el buen capitán de capa rosada.

-como si ese idiota me fuera a convencer con algo que es prácticamente lo mismo- finalizo cerrando la puerta de la nevera, después de haber tomado su lata de gaseosa, sentándose en la mesa, se dio el gusto de beberla ahí, ahora, su mirada se posaba en la puerta del tercer elegido, de nuevo se sintió incomoda por ver cómo incluso el abrir la nevera, le había recordado al chico quien ahora estaba inconsciente.

-tss, ese idiota- ya que no podía quitárselo de sus pensamientos, se aventuró a dirigirse a su habitación, entrando sin mayor reparo, el lugar estaba como siempre, la habitación como tal era bastante amplia, y daba la impresión de tener aun mayor espacio por el hecho de que en ella solo habia una mesa, y un pequeño armario, lo único que contrastaba el lugar, era el futon donde se encontraba el chico con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, los poderes de la profesora peli naranja no eran suficientes para revertir el daño en toda su totalidad.

-dime baka, ¿Cuándo piensas despertar?- susurro bastante bajo la alemana, para poder detallar al chico se arrodillo para quedar mas cerca de el, su rostro reflejaba una enorme paz, al parecer si estaba descansando simplemente.

-quizás estoy siendo algo paranoica- dijo de nuevo para si misma, después de la transformación de shinji, aun sentía cierta incertidumbre al ver que el chico después de su monstruosa entrada, había vuelto a quedar inconsciente, pero ahora, al mirarlo detalladamente, se podía ver que simplemente estaba descansando, no se veía sin vida como cuando estaba en el hospital, ahora, lo veía respirar cálidamente, un poco sonrojada ante la idea, la alemana agarro la mano del shinigami, acariciándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar, aunque ella no pretendía parar ahí, se aventuró a ver si ella podía hacer el papel del príncipe azul de la historia y despertar a su shinji de un beso.

-…- trago un poco de saliva, definitivamente sentía que estaba fuera de sus cabales al hacer tal tontería, aun así, a paso tembloroso, se acercó poco a poco cerrando los ojos para dar su beso.

-…¿asuka?- al escuchar estas palabras, la alemana abrió los ojos para observar como el tercer elegido la observaba bastante anonadado ante la cercanía que ella le estaba dando, poco a poco, sintió como dentro de ella todo comenzaba a revolverse en un mar de emociones, sentia alegría, jubilo, emoción, miedo, tristeza, enojo y demás cosas que puede sentir una persona, ahora su shinji estaba despierto de nuevo, después de mas de una semana, el habia vuelto, claro que solo una cosa interrumpía la alegría del momento.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo?- dijo de nuevo el piloto a punto de desmayarse ante el panorama, ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta en la comprometedora posición que se encontraba, arrodillada al lado de el próxima a darle un beso.

-¡BAKA!- un fuerte golpe furtivo casi lo lleva al piloto a un nuevo estado de coma, pero utilizando todo de si, evito caer en la inconciencia, dolorosamente para el, aun no entendía a que venía ese golpe.

-¿yo que hice ahora?- dijo casi cómicamente mientras poco a poco le iba ganando el cansancio de nuevo, antes de dormirse vio como la alemana lo observaba bastante molesta.

-tsss, no dejas de ser un idiota pervertido- respondió la alemana avergonzada a tope al ser descubierta en esa posición, para aumentar su vergüenza vio como el piloto la detallaba lo poco que podía con la iluminación que el lugar permitía, recordando que su ropa de dormir siempre dejaba bastante a la imaginación.

-pero si tu eras la que…..- una fuerte patada en el estómago finalmente dejo fuera de combate al piloto quien acababa de ser noqueado sin entender que ocurría a su alrededor, la alemana saliendo del lugar del crimen se dirigió a su habitación tan pronto como pudo lanzándose a su cama, agarrando su almohada con fuerza.

-ggggrrrrr, ese idiota siempre haciéndome quedar mal, incluso en…- antes de continuar protestando y peleando contra el shinji imaginario de plumas, recordó las intenciones con las que había ido a ese lugar, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas al instante.

-bueno, no fue un beso, pero al menos despertó- dijo para si misma con un toque de alegría en su voz, definitivamente todo parecía que volvería a la normalidad en su casa.

* * *

-ese maldito aparato- decía sema dormida la mayor quien dirigía su mano ciegamente por la mesa de noche para localizar a su enemigo natural de todas las mañanas, habían grandes ventajas en su trabajo, pero algo que siempre opacaba el puesto de mayor, era el levantarse temprano, ya habiendo lidiado con su enemigo de turno se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina, a tomar su típica lata de cerveza e improvisar un desayuno, aunque el sentir el aroma de algo preparándose en la cocina la hizo despertarse.

-¿asuka está preparando el desayuno?...- pensando en el porqué del agradable aroma que venía de la cocina comenzó a pensar en las posibles razones por las cuales la segunda niña estaría cocinando, aunque otra posibilidad mucho mejor se le cruzo por su mente.

-¿… o será que shinji?-

Ante esa posibilidad la peli morada salio de su habitación de un golpe, dejando ver a un chico el cual ya tenía su uniforme puesto y estaba cocinando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-oh, ya despertaste, buenos días misato- dijo el shinigami mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cerveza para ofrecérsela a su tutora, esta no se novio de su lugar, simplemente recibió la bebida sin salir de su sorpresa.

-sabes misato, te pase la cerveza para que te la tomaras, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el shinigami un tanto confundido por la actitud de su tutora, esta rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo en la realidad, mirando con ganas su cerveza simplemente se limitó a tomársela con su típico entusiasmo.

-¿Cuándo fue que despertaste shinji?- pregunto misato ya en su típico semblante, no entendía como, pero quizás la simple alegría de ver que el chico ya se había recuperado, era más que suficiente para tapar cualquier duda del momento.

-desperté hace unas horas, me duele aun todo el cuerpo de tanto que he estado acostado- ya sirviendo el desayuno de los tres habitantes de la casa, el shinigami se sentó y cambio su semblante amigable a uno bastante serio, la mayor entendió lo que vendría, así que ella también se dirigió a sentarse en la mesa, la charla que iban a tener era bastante importante.

-misato, ¿que fue lo que paso?- en si esta era una pregunta algo abierta, pero la peli morada entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su protegido.

-perdiste el control sobre ti mismo cuando estabas enfrentando al ángel, después de eso, duraste una semana en el hospital, ni los poderes de la señora inoue fueron suficientes para curarte esta vez…- el piloto aún estaba algo confundido, así que la mayor decidió que lo mejor sería que averiguara el resto por mano de otra persona, después de todo, ella tampoco sabía bien que había ocurrido. -… el resto, toca que se lo preguntes a ichigo-

Para interrumpir la tensa escena apareció la alemana quien salía del baño ya cambiada, aun tenía su cabello mojado.

-oh, así que ya hiciste el desayuno, perfecto baka, justo lo que necesitaba- sentándose también en la mesa comenzó a devorar su plato, aunque todo parecía ir como todos los días, había algo que confundía a la mayor.

-asuka, ¿tu ya sabias que shinji ya había vuelto en si?- pregunto la mayor, cada vez se sentía más rara al ver como todo volvía a la normalidad, nada más con que el chico comenzara con su rutina diaria, casi pareciera que la semana pasada hubiera sido mentira.

-ah… si, ya lo había notado- dijo con cierto tono de disgusto en su voz, a la vez que le dirigía una fría mirada a su compañero de residencia, no lo había notado por el shock de verlo de nuevo, pero la mayor al mirar con detalle a shinji , observo que este tenía un pequeño parche en su cabeza.

-¿paso algo entre ustedes dos esta mañana niños?- pregunto la mayor con un tono jocoso en su voz, esta tuvo un efecto en los mencionados, después de todo, se noto el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos adolecentes.

-nada en especial, solo que el me sigue demostrando que no es más que un sucio pervertido- respondió la alemana en su típico tono de voz.

-¿yo soy el pervertido cuando tu entraste en mi habi…- antes de poder continuar, la peli roja ya sabía en qué dirección iba esa conversación así que invadida por los nervios, le tapó la boca al piloto apretándolo fuertemente, la peli morada quien observo la escena algo entretenida, no pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría en su interior, shinji había vuelto y al parecer, con el toda la alegría típica de ese lugar.

-jo, parece que ustedes buscan recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que los dejare solo- dijo la mayor con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro, o al menos la tenía cuando miro el reloj en su muñeca.

-¡RAYOS, SE ME HIZO TARDE!- apurada y asustada la mayor se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse aun cuando tenia parte del desayuno en su boca, al salir ya con su uniforme algo desorganizado, se dirigió en su maratónico recorrido hacia la puerta de la entrada, aunque su afán no fue suficiente para olvidarse de darle una información importante al chico. La relativa paz que se sentia alrededor de la agrupación de apartamentos fue interrumpida por un sonoro grito.

-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-

* * *

Ya en la escuela, como se lo había explicado su apoderada, se estaba presentando a sus nuevos compañeros una chica de tez pálida y cabello blanco el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos violetas penetrantes y agresivos eran el rasgo que más llamaba la atención, para el piloto el rechinar de la tiza cuando escribía su nombre era una prueba de que todo eso era real.

-tiene que ser una broma- dijo para si mismo desganado

-buenos días, mi nombre es Charlotte ashford, tengo 14 años y mi país origen es Inglaterra- su presentación fue rápida y directa, lo cual dio una adecuada impresión a la gente que estaba en el salón.

-gracias por presentarte Charlotte, es un gusto para nosotros tenerte aquí, por favor, toma asiento al lado de rei- la mencionada acato la orden de su superior sin mesura alguna, mientras iba avanzando los susurros de los demás compañeros del salón se iba haciendo algo fuerte, ya al llegar a su asiento, la chica se detuvo a observar a su compañera de batalla.

-yo de ti me hubiera tomado unos días de descanso después de una semana en el hospital- dijo la peli blanca a su amiga, el shinigami quien alcanzo a escuchar quedo algo impactado por lo mencionado.

-¿rei estuvo una semana en el hospital?- se preguntó a si mismo.

-mi cuerpo ya se ha recuperado del todo, así que estar más tiempo inactiva seria infructuoso- respondió la primera elegida en su típico tono.

-supongo que tienes razón- con esto la peli blanca volteo su mirada al frente, si los susurros ya se escuchaban por la entrada de la nueva estudiante, al ver como esta y la misteriosa y siempre apagada rei ayanami hablaban como si se conocieran hicieron que se escuchara la polémica por todo el salón. La alemana quien también observo un tanto molesta todo el entorno, no pudo evitar dejar salir un leve quejido.

-¿y esa loca que hace aquí- se preguntó también por lo bajo, -bueno, supongo que no sería mucho tiempo el que ella lograría evitar este castigo- pensaba la alemana refiriéndose al deber de todos los pilotos de actuar bajo esa fachada

-ok, ahora solo faltas tu- lo dicho por la profesora llamo la atención de todos los alumnos, el silencio era absoluto, todos sabían de la llegada del nuevo eva, por lo que dedujeron que ella sería la piloto de tal máquina, entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando inoue- sensei?-

Tanto la alemana como el shinigami quedaron en shock al ver entrar al joven peli blanco quien tenía ojos de color azul celeste, quien estaba vestido con el uniforme de ese colegio, la mirada de incomodidad del peli blanco era evidente, pero no era inseguridad, era como desagrado ante la situación.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es toshiro hitsugaya, tengo 14 años y vengo de Holanda, un gusto conocerlos a todos-

Aunque su presentación fue algo apresurada, la apariencia y su extraño encanto fue suficiente para encantar inmediatamente al resto de sus compañeras, por su parte el shinigami sustituto estaba bastante confundido, ¿Qué hacia el capitán del décimo escuadrón de la sociedad de almas haciéndose pasar por un estudiante?

-ok, toshiro gracias por presentarte, por favor, toma asiento al lado de shinji- el mencionado quien se dirigía a su puesto con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro por las miradas que comenzaban a dirigirsen a el por parte de la población femenina del salón se quejaba de su mala suerte, la cual si ya era bastante alta, ahora iba a ser peor, ya que entrando al salón llego algo apresurada una mujer que aparentaba estar en sus veinticinco años, la cual tenía un cabello naranja como orihime, solo que a diferencia de esta, la imponente figura quien sostenía una pequeña caja de comida no vestía para nada de forma recatada, dejando lucir un enorme escote

-¡toshiro amor, olvidaste tu almuerzo!- al verla, todos los hombres del salón sufrieron una hemorragia nasal inmediata cayendo de para atrás.

-¡MAT…mama, ¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el peli blanco bastante apenado por la bochornosa presentación de su subordinada.

-trayéndote el almuerzo cariño, lo olvidaste en casa, que tengas buena suerte en tu primer dia de escuela amor, recuerda que cuando llegues a casa te dare ese masaje especial que tanto te gusta- esto último lo dijo con una voz bastante seductora, haciendo que el resto de los alumnos tanto hombres como mujeres se tornaran de un rojo intenso en su rostro.

-no es mas que un pervertido- se oían los susurros de las chicas del salón quienes ahora tenían una pésima impresión del oji celeste.

-gracias madre, (esto me lo vas a pagar con creces matsumoto)- dijo el capitán susurrándole al oído a la teniente quien rápidamente sintió como un escalofrió le recorría su espalda.

-bueno, yo… yo ya me voy- dijo la peli naranja con un gesto de terror bastante evidente, si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a ser reprendida por su capitán por esa clase de jueguitos, el que el le hubiera advertido con esa siniestra sonrisa en su rostro era algo nuevo.

Siendo ignorados por la escena que se había armado, tanto shinji como asuka estaban totalmente confundidos.

-¡¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?!-

* * *

Ya en el almuerzo se encontraban sentados comiendo sus almuerzos los dos mejores amigos del piloto de la unidad 01, al lado de estos se encontraba rei quien estaba siendo acompañado por su compañera de trabajo, ambos jóvenes estaban encantados con las dos hermosas mujeres frente a ellos, si bien rei era un gusto para los ojos, la expresión fuerte de la inglesa la cual acompañaba una hermosa piel era algo que ellos no podían dejar escapar.

-entonces tu…- comenzó hablando kensuke quien trataba de poner su rostro más amigable y sonriente, el cual fue rápidamente repelido por un movimiento de la peli blanca quien rápidamente saco una pequeña navaja de su media y la puso cerca del cuello del chico.

-créeme, te conviene quedarte callado- con estas frias palabras, ella volvió a su posición y siguió almorzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-rayos, es peor que soryu- se dijo a si mismo el deportista quien por medio a ser asesinado prefirió quedarse callado el resto de la reunión, no hacia mas de tres horas que habían visto por primera vez a la inglesa, pero el gesto de disgusto en su rostro desde que empezó el almuerzo era evidente.

-tss, ¿dónde estará esa zorra?- se preguntó la peli blanca quien observaba todo el patio tratando de ubicar a la alemana

* * *

-muy bien, ¿alguien me quiere decir que esta pasando aquí?- exclamo la alemana un tanto confundida e indignada por la presencia de los dos personajes de la sociedad de almas el cual ya había tenido el gusto de conocer en el desierto, en el salón se encontraban ambos miembros de la decima división, también se encontraba la profesora intercediendo al igual que el shinigami sustituto original, los dos pilotos no entendían bien que figuraban ambos presentes ahí.

-¿ustedes dos ya se conocían?- pregunto el tercer elegido a la peli roja, puesto que el estuvo inconsciente por mas de una semana, no sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

-ya nos hemos encontrado antes shinji kuchiki- respondió el oji celeste sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¿kuchiki?- pregunto algo confundida la profesora peli naranja

-ehh, si, el señor byakuya me acepto como un miembro de su clan, así que en vez de cargar con el apellido del bastardo de mi padre, preferí que el nombre con el que se me conocería en la sociedad de almas fuera shinji kuchiki- respondió el chico con una cierta sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, -aunque señor, prefiero que en este lugar me llame shinji ikari, nadie puede saber sobre mi verdadera identidad, acuérdese que usted ahora también se está haciendo pasar por un estudiante, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hace aquí hitsugaya sensei?-

-hemos estado al tanto de tu situación desde la sociedad de almas, y por lo que hemos visto, parece que tu solo no puedes manejar todo lo que se está dando aca, así que el comandante decidió que sería buena idea enviarnos como refuerzo- la discusión continuo así, hasta que cierta persona decidió interrumpir.

-¿¡a que se refieren con que el no podrá solo!? ¡Aquí está la piloto número uno del mundo! Conmigo basta y sobra para destrozar a todos los ángeles- exclamo la alemana, las pocas palabras dichas la hacían sentir como si ella estuviera fuera de lugar.

-¡tú no tienes idea de lo que está ocurriendo acá niña!- reprendió el peliblanco a la figura insolente, pero esta no demoro en responderle con una patada la cual lo arrojo contra la pared

-¡ESCUCHENME BIEN! Aquí quienes hemos tenido que cargar con el peso de esta inmunda labor hemos sido la primera, shinji, la loca y yo, no me importa si ustedes son aquellos quienes controlan la sociedad de almas u otros lugares, nosotros somos quienes hemos estado arriesgando nuestras vidas en cada pelea, como para que un atravesado de momento venga a decirnos que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, ¡SON USTEDES LOS QUE NO SABEN NADA!- grito realmente iracunda la peli roja, un silencio se hizo en el lugar después de aquella demostración de poder.

-¡MIRA NIÑITA, TU …- antes de poder continuar fue el shinigami sustituto original el que interrumpió

-ella tiene razón toshiro, tu bien lo dijiste, ustedes han estado observando la labor de ellos desde el seireitei, así que deberían tener claro que ellos son los más implicados en todo esto, lo que tengas que decir, dilo en frente de ellos, no solo de shinji, sino también de asuka- el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente en el lugar, la mirada de odio de la peli roja hacia los dos miembros del décimo escuadrón era evidente.

-aun no me ha respondido sensei, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?¿por qué se esta haciendo pasar por un estudiante?- pregunto de nuevo el tercer elegido, el también reprobaba lo que acababa de decir su superior.

-sabemos que desde los videos, informes y demás no podremos obtener toda la información necesarias, así que kisuke planeo que lo mejor sería infiltrarnos como habitantes de tokio-3, en pocas palabras, ahora estamos infiltrados, por eso me toco tomar esta ridícula faceta de estudiante- respondió con cierto fastidio el capitán, si bien el podía tener ya más de cien años, el que lo rebajaran a un niñito de 14 era algo deplorable.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto algo confundido el piloto ante la explicación del peli blanco.

-¿a qué te refieres shinji- pregunto el peli naranja

-ichigo, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- pregunto algo nervioso el tercer elegido, inmediatamente las expresiones de todos los presentes se ensombrecieron

-eso lo tenemos que hablar tu y yo en privado- respondió el peli naranja con una expresión aún más sombría en su rostro, - lo cierto es que te debo varias explicaciones- esto último dejo bastante molesto al piloto quien por primera vez en su vida, sintió repudio contra su mentor y hermano mayor.

-el plan fue infiltrarme a mi como alumno del lugar donde estudian ustedes, los demás estarán infiltrados en los demás lugares que ustedes frecuentan- hablo de nuevo el peli blanco para bajar la tensión del momento

-¿los demás?- pregunto bastante confundido el piloto

-eso te lo dejaremos como una sorpresa pequeño shinji- respondió la teniente del décimo escuadrón con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, -por ahora tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu novia pequeñín

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- respondieron al unísono, logrando la primera reacción alegre de los presentes desde que empezó el debate.

-como digan, por ahora salgan y almuercen, que ya casi se acaba la hora de almuerzo- dijo finalmente la profesora, con esto ambos alumnos salieron algo desganados del lugar, en especial shinji quien no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, en el lugar solo se quedaron los guerreros de la sociedad de almas.

-sigo creyendo que es mala idea dejar que ellos sigan manejando esto, son solo niños- hablo el capitán

-ya no son niños toshiro, fueron obligados a madurar mucho más rápido que la gente de su edad, nosotros en parte tenemos la culpa, no tenemos el derecho de decir que pueden y que no pueden hacer-

* * *

Ya finalizaban las clases y los pilotos salieron inmediatamente a los cuarteles generales de NERV, después de todo, ya que shinji había recuperado la conciencia lo primero en la agenda seria realizar las pruebas físicas y mentales en él, fuera de la prueba de sincronización que no pudo realizar por estar en su estado.

-….- el shinigami sentía cierta incertidumbre en su ser, no solo por todo lo que había ocurrido sin que el se diera cuenta, sino que también por la peli roja quien caminaba imponente frente a el.

-esto es incómodo- decía para si mismo, antes de su pelea contra el ángel, en un momento donde lo arriesgo todo, decidió exponer sus sentimientos, para su alegría, habían sido bien correspondidos pero desde que despertó se sentía bastante tensión en el aire, si bien aún no terminaban de pasar veinticuatro horas desde su despertar, a el solo le importaba de momento el ir a donde estaba asuka y plantarle otro beso, ahora en su mente solo predominaba esa idea, quería hacerse a la idea de que la amaba, y que la amaría con todo su ser.

-iniciando circuitos neuronales-

-conexión completa-

Ya en el centro de comando de NERV se encontraban la doctora akagi con la mayor katsuragi observando los enter plug de cada uno de los pilotos, sus puntajes y estadísticas no variaban mucho.

-veo que lo que le ocurrió a shinji no afecto su progreso, o al menos no del todo, esto aún es bastante extraño- menciono la doctora de cabello rubio

-te equivocas rits, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, elevo enormemente sus estadísticas- respondió la mayor con un tono frio en su voz.

-llegar al 140% de sincronización y mantener el control sobre si mismo, esas son habilidades mentales más allá de las de un humano- en su cabina de contacto se encontraba el tercer elegido quien aunque sus estadísticas mostraban una enorme concentración en la labor, la verdad era que el estaba algo confundido, ese extraño sueño que tuvo fue demasiado vivido, también desde que despertó noto que el ardor en su rostro y en su mano había desaparecido por completo, aun cuando no tenía puesto los parches.

-buen trabajo shinji, tu sincronización es la más alta jamás registrada, 140%- el escuchar esto hizo que su ego se elevara levemente.

-parece ser que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿debo averiguar cómo ocurrió?- pensó para si mismo.

-asuka, tu sincronización llego al 83%, no entiendo cómo, pero tu progreso es bastante vertiginoso- después de la tensión de la última semana, el escuchar tal noticia, era algo realmente agradable para la alemana

-ya escuchaste tercero, dentro de poco tendré las habilidades necesarias para patearte el culo- exclamo orgullosa la alemana

-charlotte, tu sincronización es de un 70%, también bastante alto, felicitaciones-

-entendido-

-rei, tu sincronización des del 55%, buen trabajo-

-Gracias doctora akagi-

-shinji, procederemos con pruebas y exámenes físicos, necesitamos saber que tanto te afecto el extraño caso de bipolaridad que sufriste a bordo del eva- con esto las comunicaciones se cortaron, dejando al piloto bastante confundido en el mar de LCL

-¿bipolaridad?-

* * *

Después de varios analizis de sangre y demás exámenes estándares, el tercer elegido procedería a presentar sus pruebas físicas, para finalmente terminar volviendo a una de sus rutinas más preciadas, los entrenamientos de batalla con asuka. Tan centrado en volver a esta actividad que no entendió al principio el por que de la nueva orden de la doctora

-shinji, hemos conseguido un nuevo entrenador físico, tus pruebas físicas tanto aerobicas como anaeróbicas y de combate serán contra él, ¿alguna pregunta?- esto confundió al piloto, ya que la última vez que tuvo que enfrentar a los supuestos "peleadores profesionales" el los había dejado fuera de combate sin mayor esfuerzo y vieralo de la forma que lo viera, en esa dimensión no había persona que pudiera enfrentarlo a nivel.

-entiendo, estoy listo- al abrirse la puerta del lugar el piloto quedo congelado por lo que estaba viendo, el pudo reconocer a la imponente figura la cual dejaba caer parte de su cabello en su rostro, este tenía tanto su cabello como sus ojos de un intenso color negro, los cuales lo observaban fijamente.

-así que tu eres shinji ikari, es extraño, me dijeron que eras una persona bastante confiada, cosa que no me refleja tu mirada de tonto- ante tales palabras el piloto no supo cómo reaccionar, aun así, lo que le habían dicho en el salón de clase durante el almuerzo le dio una pista de lo que debía decir.

-no escuchaste mal, disculpa esa primera impresión, creí que serían ineptos como la última vez, pero puedo ver que consiguieron a alguien que de verdad me puede enseñar algo- en la sala de comando se encontraban los superiores de NERV observando cada una de las reacciones del piloto, obviamente notaron el cambio de actitud al ver a la persona que estaba confrontando.

-investiguen todo lo que sepan sobre ese entrenador- ordeno el comandante

-¿lo contrato sin saber bien quien era el, comandante?- pregunto algo confundida la doctora en jefe del lugar

-no soy tan tonto doctora, este entrenador supuestamente es recomendado por los altos líderes mundiales, reconocido mundialmente como un maestro de la espada, pero- de nuevo el personaje de gafas tomo su tiempo para dar su analizis –nosotros y el resto del mundo creíamos que shinji ikari vivió toda su vida en casa de sus tios, cosa que es evidentemente mentira, por la reacción del tercero, puedo creer que ambos se conocen, quizás a través de ese sujeto sepamos la verdad-

La alemana quien ya se estaba cambiando para su pelea típica de todas las tardes con el tercer elegido, sintió como al presión espiritual del lugar se elevó a tal extremo que se podia percibir la gravedad aplastando el lugar.

-esto es malo- dijo para si misma bastante alertada, terminando de vestirse a los apuros, comenzó a correr todo el recorrido desde los vestidores hasta las salas de pruebas, lo que vio la dejo pasmada.

-¡HHYYAAAAA!- gritaba el shinigami sustituto combatiendo contra el sujeto de cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta la nuca en una suave y pequeña cabellera, el choque de espadas de ambos era bastante fuerte, la peli roja observo que shinji ya estaba en su forma espiritual, ella ya reconocía a la perfección el traje que utilizaba el tercer elegido al activar sus poderes, para ella fue un alivio observar que aun con estos poderes libres en su totalidad, no se notaba ninguna perturbación en el rostro del shinigami.

-tus movimientos son algo torpes, shinji ikari- dijo suavemente el sujeto quien después de esta frase ataco con mayor velocidad a su alumno, quien respondía dificultosamente a los rápidos arcos y estocadas de la fina katana de mango cuadrado de su oponente.

- es cierto, el kendo no es mi estilo de pelea predilecto-respondió el chico quien apunto su espada al suelo, varios de los presentes en el lugar sabían que significaba este gesto.

-¡protegelos a todos, ángelus!- de nuevo el fuego azul grisáceo cubrió el cuerpo del piloto para que cuando saliera, tuviera ambas zampakutos de aspecto intimidante, -permítame retomar el ataque, con esto el piloto tomo la iniciativa del ataque, arrojándose a toda velocidad contra su oponente con ambas espadas retraídas, señal que el capitán infiltrado entendió como que su viejo alumno lo estaba subestimando.

-¿crees que no puedo manejar el poder de tus zampakuto sin liberar mi shikai, shinji ikari- dijo algo molesto la imponente figura, sin dejar salir ninguna emoción en su voz, asuka, gendo, la doctora akagi y otros presentes notaron inmediatamente que ese sujeto ocultaba sus verdaderas habilidades, y que al parecer si era un conocido del tercer elegido.

-doctora, necesito un nivel de vigilancia supremo sobre ese sujeto las veinticuatro horas del dia, no podemos hacerle nada a los pilotos, pero no hay nada que me obligue a ser indiferente contra el- ordeno fríamente el comandante en jefe al haberse revelado algo que si el lo podía manejar, le otorgaría el control sobre todo el panorama que el tercero desordeno con su llegada.

-no es que lo esté subestimando capitán, pero no puedo liberar mis habilidades si usted no libera las suyas, solo invoque a ángelus para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en mi campo- la respuesta no redujo el enojo del superior del chico, pero fue suficiente para llevar la pelea al siguiente nivel

-doctora, necesito que cierren las puertas que puedan dar acceso a esta habitación, de lo contrario personal del lugar puede resultar seriamente herido- dijo el peli negro atrayendo la atención de los científicos de NERV.

-quien es usted para…-

-entendido, doctora, proceda con el aislamiento de esa habitación, solo habilitaremos sonido y video- respondió el comandante ante la petición del tutor.

-¿realmente les va a dar tanta libertad señor?- exclamo preocupada la peli rubia, gendo ikari acababa de ceder terreno ante un desconocido, eso ya no era nada normal

- si les seguimos la corriente, puede que aprendamos más sobre los sujetos como ellos- con esto todo el complejo cercano a la habitación del combate, se cerró bruscamente.

-¡mierda! Ese sujeto definitivamente es otro de los capitanes de shinji, quería saber quién era el- dijo desganada y molesta la alemana al ver como las entradas al lugar fueron cortadas, ya habiéndose aislado el lugar por completo, el segundo round de la pelea de entrenamiento comenzó

-ahora te enseñare a no ser tan insolente con la gente que te enseño lo que sabes, shinji ikari- con esto el pelinegro puso su zampakuto frente a el en posición vertical.

-dispersión, zembonsakura-

Todos en la cabina de comando observaban absortos como al espada del sujeto que estaba enfrentando al tercer elegido se deshizo en pedazos los cuales quedaron flotando en el aire.

-doctora, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto gendo ikari exaltado ante lo que se estaba viendo

-deme unos minutos señor, las MAGIS están calculando lo mas rápido que pueden sobre esa batalla- respondió afanada la doctora quien tecleaba tan rápido como ella podía

Los fragmentos de la espada se dirigieron rápidamente contra el piloto quien utilizando su shumpo evito el daño del ataque inicial, rápidamente la ola de hojas lo comenzó a perseguir por todo el lugar, haciendo que los poderosos impactos de la masa de color rosa al estrellarse contra las paredes causaran estruendos enormes en el lugar.

-hacia mucho que no tenia el placer de ser probado por usted señor- dijo alegre el chico al ver a la familiar figura que lo habia adoptado como un miembro oficial de su familia, una de las cuatro casas de nobles de la sociedad de almas.

-con elogios no ganaras nada muchacho- con esto el ataque del capitán se hizo mas intenso, ahora ya no era solo una ola la que perseguia al shinigami, si no eran varios látigos los cuales comenzaban a moverse como tentáculos tratando de cerrarlo, cada movimientos de estos eran pensados estratégicamente, el objetivo era buscar cortar todo Angulo donde el tercer elegido pudiera escapar.

-ya te tengo- el capitán después de varios minutos de atacar al chico, finalmente había logrado acorralarlo, ahora se preparaba a darle el golpe final, el cual fue la unión de todos los látigos cerrándose bruscamente contra el cuerpo del piloto, el estallido fue lo suficientemente intenso para generar un pequeño temblor en el lugar.

-rayos, esto esta bastante movido, se nota que shinji lo esta disfrutando- dijo la alemana algo molesta por estar resignada a cambiarse y a retirarse del lugar, no podia ver el combate de su compañero y sabía que después de ese iba a estar tan cansado que no podría mostrarle a el lo que ella había aprendido en su tiempo fuera de combate.

-en fin, quien necesita de un combate, la idea de orihime sensei me gusta más, por ahora solo lo esperare- dijo para si misma con un toque de pena en su voz-

-no sabía que tu zampakuto pudiera hacer eso- dijo el capitán sin mayor emoción en su voz, aunque si denotaba algo de sorpresa, y no era para menos, al dispersarse los pétalos de espada, revelaron una extraña formación de las cadenas de su zampakuto, estaban rígidas formando ángulos partidos los cuales formaron un escudo el cual rechazo el ataque del capitán.

-de hecho ni yo mismo lo sabía bien capitán, hoy es la primera vez que hago esto- respondió el piloto con un tono energético en su voz, al incorporarse de nuevo en la batalla, clavo firmemente su zampakuto contra el suelo, enviando una mirada desafiante a su capitán, rukia le conto todos los detalles sobre el primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron el e ichigo, por lo que imitar esa escena le pareció una idea divertida.

-¡ataca con tu bankai, byakuya kuchiki! , ¡Esta vez, te acabare por completo!- el capitán inmediatamente recordó la escena, definitivamente era la misma expresión, el mismo porte y el mismo fastidioso tono de voz, por un momento estuvo tentado a enseñarle a su alumno buenos modales, pero decidio seguirle el juego, solamente para ver como reaccionaria el piloto.

-de acuerdo, si no te conformas con un no como respuesta, entonces prepárate, veras mi bankai-

Esto hizo que una enorme emoción corriera por todo el cuerpo del piloto, jamas pensó que el le diera el gusto de decir esas palabras, las cuales fueron el pináculo de una de las batallas mas recordadas de la sociedad de almas, con emoción vio cómo su maestro solo su zampakuto, dejándola caer en punta hacia el suelo

-descuida, esto terminara pronto, te convertiras en polvo antes de que puedas pensar otra cosa-

Si bien las batallas en las que estaba relacionado el tercer elegido ya eran bastante monstruosas, lo que vino a continuación no se lo espero nadie en el cuartel general, las espadas gigantes las cuales salieron atrás del capitán de la sexta división comenzaron a destrozar varias plantas del lugar incluso de varios lugares los cuales quedaban cerca a esa habitación.

-¿doctora akagi?-

-¡señor, esto está completamente fuera de la lógica física espacial, esas espadas están saliendo de la nada, no… no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que esta pasando o vaya a pasar!- exclamo aterrada la doctora, la ciencia estaba siendo aplastada por dos sujetos a los cuales se les podía observar que no tenían interés en si destruían o no la base por completo solo por su capricho

-¡ya es suficiente, pueden parar en este momento!- se oyo por los altavoces de la habitación, atrayendo la atención de ambos shinigamis, la voz demostraba un evidente enojo, cosa que hizo sonreir con malicia al tercer piloto.

-pero comandante, no hemos hecho ni la mitad de lo que pensaba mostrarle, y pensar que hoy sería el único dia que estaría de humor para mostrarle mis habilidades- lo dicho golpeo completamente los nervios de gendo ikari quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo quizás en toda su vida, sintió su sangre hervir por culpa de su hijo, el estaba jugando con el cómo le daba la gana y eso era algo que lo frustraba.

-puede retirarse piloto ikari- esta vez quien hablo fue el sub-comandante, por alguna razón la voz de el no demostraba enojo, por lo contrario parecía bastante serena

-creo que terminamos por hoy shinji- dijo el capitán del sexto escuadron enfundando de nuevo su espada, gracias a esto las gigantes hojas metálicas que destruyeron parte de las instalaciones desaparecieron inmediatamente.

-creo que es mejor así, gracias, byakuya sensei-

* * *

Ya saliendo de los vestidores el tercer elegido después de bañarse habia optado por vestirse con un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones de manga larga de color gris, un tanto ajustada para su cuerpo, algo que no era común en esa época, pero que en el mundo de donde venía era lo mas normal.

-vaya tercero, estas lo suficientemente loco para destruir la base tan solo por haber recuperado el control de tus poderes- al voltear a observar shinji observo con alegría a la alemana quien estaba vistiendo su vestido amarillo, al parecer se habia cambiado hace rato, lo que significaba que ella lo estaba esperando.

-creo que me puse un tanto eufórico- antes de continuar con la alegre charla, el piloto noto algo en lo que dijo su diosa, -¿Cómo es eso de que recupere mis poderes?-

-¿crees que soy idiota como tu? Yo ya sabía de los parches que limitaban tus poderes tercero- pasando a hablar con una voz sombría, la alemana observo fríamente al peli castaño, -yo ya se sobre todo lo que te estaba ocurriendo shinji-

Lo dicho por asuka estremeció al piloto, no esperaba que ella supiera sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando, y mucho menos que supiera que ya había recuperado el control.

-¿Cómo sabias sobre lo que me estaba pasando asuka?- pregunto el shinigami, no con enojo en su voz, si no con algo de incertidumbre, se sentía estúpido al ver como fallo tratando de ocultarle eso a la oji azul.

-intuición femenina-, respondió de la forma mas sínica que pudo como quien estaba tentando a una bestia, shinji sintió un enorme escalofrió por la forma en la que la alemana le estaba hablando, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

-dime shinji, ¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que te estaba pasando?- esta pregunta fue como un baldado de agua fría para el piloto.

-era algo que tenía que resolver por mi mismo, no quería que te preocuparas- antes de continuar sintio el ardor en su rostro, proveniente de una cachetada de la alemana.

-pues te equivocaste tercero, manteniéndome todo en secreto solo hiciste que me preocupara aún más- la voz de la alemana era casi un susurro, imperceptible para nadie más que los dos que estaban charlando

-asuka… yo- no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que vio como la peli roja se estaba alejando del lugar a paso apresurado, la escena le estaba desquebrajando el corazón, ya con todo el dolor del mundo, lo único que podía hacer era dirigirse a su casa.

-no seas lento tercero, tenemos que irnos- esta voz lo regreso a la realidad, pero no le curo la incertidumbre que sentia, ahora solo lo invadía una duda curiosa

-¿Por qué tanto afan en volver a casa asuka?-

-quien está hablando de ir al apartamento- esto llamo la atención del tercero.

-¿entonces a donde vamos?-

-es una sorpresa-

**final capitulo 17**

**bueno, antes de dar la tipica despedida que doy, aprovechare este ultimo pequeño espacio de este capitulo para hablar sobre algo que se que muchos se han preguntado hasta ahora, fuera de los personajes de bleach y de evangelion, ¿quien es charlotte?**

**bueno, para comenzar debo decir que este no es mi primer fic, el primero fue uno propiamente de bleach llamado lazos que unen, y para hacer la historia un poco mas vivida, decidi hacer ciertos "cameos" llamemolos asi, haciendo que senna quien era un personaje que solo sale en una peli de bleach tuviera una zampakuto la cual emulara los poderes de gilgamesh, (fate stay night/fate zero) y el resultado se vio, fue algo interesante y pego bien. asi que sin mas que explicar dire cuales son los dos cameos que he hecho hasta ahora**

**1. el primero es obviamente la personalidad y la apariencia de wonderblind, si bien la descripción que he dado de ella da a entender la individualidad de su ser, se que muchos si se pusieran a comparar su descripción con personajes que conozcan de otros animes, van a encontrar un parecido significativo con distintos personajes, asi que aqui dire que para ella, me inspire de misteltein de yumekui merry.**

** asi es, cuando quise integrar un personaje maligno pero que a la vez tuviera cierto encanto inocente y alegre, se me vino este intrepido ser de cabello blanco a la mente, no solo su apariencia si no tambien muchas de sus expresiones se ajustaban perfectamente a lo que yo tengo planeado para toda la historia, asi que sin mas, decidi meter un personaje inspirado en ella**

**2. el otro cameo del cual puedo hablar sin hacer spoiler, o al menos no mucho, es de los poderes fullbringer de asuka, quienes conocen la historia de bleach, todos los usuarios de fulllbring tenian sus poderes ligados y relacionados con rasgos que los denotaban a ellos, un ejemplo claro es el brazo derecho e izquierdo de sado, sus poderes se materializaron por su deseo de proteger con sus puños y el orgullo que sentia por su piel mexicana, asi que la pregunta del millon es ¿de donde vienen los poderes de asuka?**

**bueno como muchos de los que ya han visto esa serie se habrán dado la idea, los poderes fullbring de asuka vienen inspirados del branch of sin, de deadman wonderland.**

**una enfermedad maldita la cual permite a sus usuarios manipular su sangre de varias maneras convirtiendola en un arma mortal, cuando busque relacionar el orgullo de asuka de ser la mejor y su alto ego por si misma, esta fue la habilidad que se me vido directamente a la mente, ya que si muchos lo piensan detenidamente, es lo que mejor cuadra con ella, su orgullo y su sangre es lo mas preciado que tiene ella, asi que con esto, decidi que el fullbring de la alemana fuera el branch of sin, y aunque esta incompleto aun, ya algunos se harán una ligera idea de como progresaran estos (senji, crow)**

**aun hay varios cameos ya que podria explicar pero hacerlo delataria terriblemente muchos de los secretos mas importantes de la trama futura, asi que por ahora tendran que contentarse con esos pequeños datos que les acabo de dar**

**...**

******solo me queda agradecer por leerme, y que dejen sus reviews, gracias a ellos puedo escribir una mejor historia para ustedes**


	18. celebracion y sentimientos

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**un capitulo debo decirlo ciertamente especial, como el solo titulo lo dice va a ver cierto toque de emociones y sentimentalismo, ademas, para quienes siguen esta clase de fic, esta clase de capitulos son los pilares que mas se esperan leer, disfruten, escrito especialmente para ustedes**

**shinji bostero: che loco, calmate, ya estoy subiendo el siguiente capitulo, baja el arma XD y pues como quien dice en mi pais "si te quiero te pego" asi que pues bueno, ya se puede hacer a una idea**

**loquin. tranquilo socio, si bien queria incluir mas personajes, ya con la llegada de byakuya y de toshiro ya no le voy a meter mas personajes fuera de la saga de evangelion, o puede que si (ruido dramatico tan tan tan tannnnnn)**

**naduu: mi amigo sus reviews siempre me dan ideas y ademas me refrescan en mi labor, y pues obvio, no todo puede ser emocion todo el tiempo, pero si la mayoria muajajajajajaja**

_«Si yo fuera la lluvia que une los eternamente separados cielo y tierra, tal vez también podría unirme al corazón de cierta persona.»_

**capitulo 18: celebración y sentimientos**

El cielo sobre tokio-3 ya comenzaba a pintarse de un tenue color rojo, ya el crepúsculo se estaba imponiendo sobre la ciudad dando los últimos rayos de sol del dia, las calles de la ciudad eran casi desérticas, tristemente mucha de la gente que residía en aquel lugar comenzó su éxodo después de los ataques de los ángeles, y no era para menos tan solo mirando un poco a lo lejos el tercer elegido observaba con un tanto de tristeza los daños hechos por la pelea que tuvo contra el ultimo ángel, no era como los daños colaterales de las otras misiones, estos eran realmente ruinas impresionantes, montículos de tierra hundidos a profundidades atroces y no solo eso, el paisaje mismo fue alterado en lo que era las colinas aledañas de la ciudad las cuales sufrieron el mayor daño de todo el enfrentamiento.

-quisiera saber que pasó-

Se decía a si mismo el shinigami piloto quien el paisaje le recordaba todo aquello que tenía que proteger, hace mucho tiempo lidio con la batalla interna en su ser sobre ese tema, sobre cómo se sentía al causar daños mientras protegía a la ciudad de los ángeles, y que gracias a los concejos y el apoyo de su hermana pudo afrontar con una mirada positiva, pero esto era distinto, ese daño tan colosal, no recordaba haberlo hecho, pero ahí estaba, el no sabía cómo perdió el control sobre si mismo, no sabía que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente peleando con esa cosa que se parecía a asuka.

-asuka-

Otra cosa que le causaba cierto dilema interno, era la alemana quien caminaba a unos cuantos pasos adelantados de el, el atardecer la hacía ver incluso mas hermosa ya que el brillo de la luz del sol se fusionaba bastante bien con su color de cabello, incrementando aún más su ya imponente presencia, el se sentía alegre de haber vuelto, solo para hablar con ella, el sentía cosas como jamás las había sentido antes por nadie, ni siquiera por ururu, el solo estaba esperando la oportunidad en ese dia para encontrarse con ella, mostrarle el regalo que el le tenía en su cuarto alterno y declararse con broche de oro, pero ahora eso parecía mala idea, después de todo, ella no le iba a perdonar que le hubiese ocultado más cosas importantes sobre sus poderes y sobre si mismo, prueba fehaciente de ello, era que ella no lo volteo a observar en todo el recorrido, tampoco le dirigió palabra alguna, la ley de hielo sin duda era el peor sufrimiento por el que el tendría que pasar, mas alla de cualquier daño físico en batalla, mas alla de cualquier pelea contra los ángeles o contra el mismísimo comandante.

-asuka, yo…-

-cállate baka, ya casi llegamos, todo lo que tengamos que hablar, lo hablaremos allá- respondió la alemana en un tono frio de voz, cosa que solo supo hacer el ambiente mas tenso para el piloto, quien aún no sabía a donde se dirigían, estaban llegando a otra agrupación de viviendas de la ciudad, esta se acercaba a los límites por la parte de la costa, una vista agradable tendría la gente que vivía allá.

-asuka, ¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?- pregunto algo acongojado el shinigami sustituto, en su pasado el jamás dejaría que la situación lo sobrepasara, no humo jamás algo que lo hiciera sentirse triste o inferior en ninguna parte de su entrenamiento, pero el no saber qué hacer para calmar la furia que sentía la persona que el amaba, lo hacía sentir como un insecto.

-dije que guardes silencio-

Poco a poco se adentraban cada vez más en el conjunto residencial, ahora estaban recorriendo los patios internos del lugar, el piloto miraba confundido a la alemana quien observaba con cuidado como si estuviera tratando de encontrar un lugar en específico, bajo la guía de la peli roja, fueron llegando a lo que parecía ser una casa un tanto más grande que las del resto del lugar, no por mucho, pero era fácilmente evidenciable la diferencia de dimensiones con respecto a las demás, el piloto observaba aun más confundido como ambos iban dirigiéndose a la puerta de ese lugar, y como sin si quiera tocar, asuka había entrado al lugar, la puerta estaba entre cerrada pero por la falta de luz en el interior no se podía ver nada.

-oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo entrando a casas ajenas?- pregunto confundido el piloto quien rápidamente poso una mano en el hombro de asuka para evitar que siguiera entrando.

-¡SORPRESA!-

Este grito atronador de la mano de que se prendiera la luz del lugar repentinamente hizo que el piloto se fuera de para atrás, al incorporarse vio que la sala de aquella casa estaba debidamente arreglada con decoraciones y globos, en la mesa principal habían platos y snaks de todo tipo, pero lo que más lo extraño fue ver a ichigo, orihime, misato, demás personajes que vinieron de la sociedad de almas, a sus amigos de la escuela y a la extraña piloto que había ingresado a esta ese mismo dia ahí, escondiéndose para hacerle una celebración sorpresa. El piloto no articulaba palabra alguna, y era obvio, paso de la incertidumbre y de la tristeza de la situación que estaba afrontando a la extrañeza y la confusión de que le estuvieran haciendo una fiesta sorpresa.

-¡pero sera que entramos ya baka!- grito la alemana quien estaba atrás del piloto, al voltearla a observar, sintió una pequeña alegría de ver que ella le estaba sonriendo, así que sin mas que pensar, entro a observar todo.

-¿esta fiesta es por…?- preguntaba aun confundido el piloto, -hoy no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo-

-tranquilo enano, esta fiesta es por tu recuperación, idea de orihime- dijo el shinigami sustituto original quien lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿mi recuperación?-

-así es- esta vez la que intervino fue la mayor, -cuando iban a enfrentar al ángel les dije que los llevaría a cenar, pero no fuimos capaz de celebrar el triunfo contigo y con rei en el hospital…-

-así que con ayuda de misato y de tus amigos, planeamos esta fiesta para cuando ambos volvieran en si, después de todo, si no fuera por ustedes no estaríamos aca en este momento- finalizo orihime la oración de la peli morada, el piloto estaba sin habla, el ambiente era bastante acogedor y amigable, ver a la gente importante para el, lo hizo sentirse débil por un momento.

-vamos hermano, sin ponerte sentimental, acá vinimos a celebrar- exclamo touji al ver la expresión perdida al borde de las lágrimas de su amigo.

-tienes razón- alcanzo a responder un atontado shinji.

-vamos shinji, te lo has ganado- esta vez la que hablo fue la teniente del treceavo escuadrón quien también estaba en ese lugar

-está bien- con esto todos los invitados tomaron sus vasos de la mesa del lugar y los alzaron.

-¡un brindis, por los cuatro pilotos por los cuales aún estamos vivos!- esta vez la que tomo la palabra fue la teniente de cabello naranja quien ya se encontraba bastante animada, como si hubiera tomado ya antes de empezar la fiesta.

-¡SALUD!-

Con este grito al unísono de todos los presentes, todos tomaron de un solo trago su vaso, o al menos lo intentaron ya que los más jóvenes, todos a excepción de shinji y de Charlotte reaccionaron negativamente.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunto kensuke algo confundido ante el sabor.

-es vino, ¿pasa algo con él?- pregunto confundida la profesora de cabello naranja quien comenzó a mirar extrañada la bebida para ver si encontraba el problema.

-¡VINO!-

-¿se sienten incomodos tomando algo de alcohol chicos?- pregunto el shinigami sustituto original quien se sentaba en un sofá del lugar.

-no se, quizás el hecho de que somos algo… MENORES, quizás tenga que ver en algo- exclamo la alemana quien miraba con furia asesina a su prospecto a cuñado

-vamos chicos, no me digan que de verdad se van a echar para atrás solo por esto- esta vez quien tomó la palabra era la mayor, quien Servía otro vaso para continuar con su ingesta. Después de varios minutos donde el ambiente se habia hecho un tanto tenso por el inconformismo de los mas jóvenes en la fiesta, el primero en hablar fue touji

-supongo que no- respondió algo dubitativo el deportista quien miraba su vaso ya sin tanto recelo, -después de todo lo que se sirve para las celebraciones comúnmente es vino- ya con lo dicho tomo un pequeño impulso y se tomó todo el vaso de un golpe haciendo una mueca al final al sentir por primera vez en su vida la pequeña ardeson relajante que causa aquel liquido al pasar por su garganta.

-bueno, supongo que es verdad- con esto kensuke también comenzó a tomar con confianza, esto fue una palanca para que las dos pilotos también siguieran con su bebida.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que empezó la fiesta y el ambiente del lugar era el más alegre y relajante que se había sentido para muchos de los presentes en bastante tiempo, los amigos de la escuela se encontraban hablando sentados en la mesa, riendo de las cosas de la vida sin mayor preocupación, al lado de estos se encontraban ya un par de alegres misato y rangiku quienes se habían retado entre ambas a una fiera competencia de beber, ambas tenían un entrenamiento estricto de ya varios años de tomar, gracias a esto la batalla era bastante épica, en otro rincón de la sala se encontraban la pareja de peli naranjas quienes reian mientras hablaban, la escena en si era bastante agradable, incluso para la teniente del clan kuchiki, ya que quienes la conocían, sabia que ella y el shinigami sustituto podían haber sido una pareja potencial.

-¡una infiltración!- pregunto algo confundido el tercer elegido quien estaba hablando con la teniente de cabello negro, esta a su vez hablaba de la forma mas amena con su antiguo protegido.

-así es, ya te han contado de eso en la escuela, básicamente es mezclarnos como ciudadanos del lugar, como ya vez el capitán hitsugaya se está haciendo pasar por un estudiante, y ya que necesita alguien como su tutora legal, dejamos que la teniente matsumoto se hiciera pasar por su madre- respondía la teniente quien ya estaba un tanto colorada por el vino

- ya veo, por eso byakuya sensei estaba en la base como un entrenador personal, bastante listo debo decirlo- respondió el piloto quien aunque estaba acostumbrado a la cerveza, no quería dejarse llevar por el alcohol esa noche.

-exacto, nii sama quería encargarse de que no estuvieras perdiendo tu forma por la falta de un entrenamiento correcto- respondió la peli negra, la charla podía haber seguido así de no ser por algo que noto el piloto

-a todas estas rukia sensei, si todos tienen un trabajo en este mundo, ¿usted que hace para mezclarse con la gente de aca?- la pregunta torno roja de vergüenza a la shinigami quien no terminaba de asimilar su vergonzoso rol

-_¡ oye chica nueva, apresurate con los tomates!- gritaba un hombre algo viejo y de barriga prominente quien estaba cocinando con bastante rapidez_

_-¡hi!- respondió la teniente, quien con un cuchillo pelaba los vegetales de color rojo lo mas rápido que podía, ella se encontraba con un delantal puesto trabajando en una de las cocinas de la base de NERV, al parecer aunque habían distintos ayudante, el cocinero en jefe se había enfocado solo en ella._

_-¡tienes que ser más rápida niña, si bien los pilotos son los encargados de proteger nuestras vidas, nosotros somos los encargados de proteger los estómagos del personal, no lo olvides!- exclamaba el imponente cocinero._

_-¡HI!- respondía de nuevo la teniente quien sentía una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo, quizás era un sujeto extraño, pero aquel cocinero, trabajaba con pasión y con orgullo incluso en su sencilla labor, eso hacía que el espíritu de la peli negra se engrandeciera ahí mismo._

_-¡pelare tomates como nunca antes lo he hecho señor!- exclamo la teniente con una mirada de decisión en su rostro._

_-¡así se habla chica nueva!- respondió energéticamente, ahora en los ojos de ambos se observaba un extraño brillo energético, la luz de una batalla la cual ellos afrontarían con todas sus fuerzas._

_-no se quien será más raro, si el jefe o la nueva- decía otro de los ayudantes quien miraba la escena sintiendo pena ajena, para cortar el inspirador momento pequeños temblores se hicieron presentes en el lugar, seguidos de lo que al parecer fue una espada gigante saliendo del suelo destruyendo el comedor._

_-¡RAYOS!- exclamo el chef quien observo confundido la escena._

_-¡TODOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- gritaron aterrados los otros ayudantes, comenzando así el éxodo del lugar_

-créeme shinji, sera mejor que no lo preguntes- finalmente respondió la teniente ocultando su rostro con su mano en señal de vergüenza, ante la reacción el piloto comenzó a reír disimuladamente, de nuevo volteo a observar a su hermano mayor quien ya no estaba con orihime, estaba recostado contra la pared tomando tranquilamente, eso le recordó al peli castaño que tenía asuntos pendientes con el.

-discúlpame rukia- con esto el piloto se dirigió a donde se encontraba el peli naranja, al verlo que el pequeño se estaba acercando, esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente, al parecer el trago ya había comenzado a afectar su carácter normal.

-hola enano, ¿disfrutando la fiesta?- dijo el shinigami sustituto en un tono bastante alegre

-claro sensei, jamás podre agradecerles lo suficiente a ti y a orihime por esto- respondió alegremente el piloto.

-agradécele también a misato, ella coloco la mitad del dinero, nosotros la otra mitad y la casa- respondió el peli naranja dándole otro trago a su vino.

-¿¡ustedes viven aca!?- pregunto el piloto algo confundido

-¡así es enano!, después de todo como orihime está haciendo de maestra, necesita de una dirección de domicilio para poder recibir su paga- la conversación iba a seguir su rumbo alegre, hasta que el piloto se puso en el plan de la razón por la que había ido a confrontar a su hermano.

-ichigo, necesito que me digas la verdad- ante estas simples palabras el shinigami sustituto finalmente salió de su sonrisa de tonto para esbozar un rostro bastante serio, contrastable con su típico gesto de batalla.

-acompáñame- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

En otra parte de la fiesta se encontraban asuka y los demás jóvenes del curso hablando tonterías mientras jugaban juegos de mesa, gracias a los efectos primerizos del alcohol la charla que había en el lugar era mucho las llevadera y amigable que muchas de las que se hacían en la escuela. La charlan que llevaban era de temas triviales, solo como una excusa para pasar el tiempo, claro que no demoraría en llegar los temas que salen a la luz cuando se entra en confianza y mas bajo los efectos de la bebida.

-oye kensuke- comenzo touji con una expresion malevola en su rostro

-eeh si- contesto el peli crespo con cierta extrañesa

- ¿a ti te gusta rei, verdad picaron?- decía touji en un tono burlón hacia su compañero, quien inmediatamente se puso rojo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por las demás chicas del grupo

-no, no no no, para nada viejo, ¿¡de donde sacas esas ideas!?- respondió un kensuke medio atontado por el vino y por la sorpresa.

-vamos kensuke, con confianza, ¿a ti te gusta rei?- esta vez la que pregunto fue la presidenta de clase quien al estar ya un poco prendida por la bebida salió de su papel de niña angelical para darle paso a un ser más oscuro y malicioso, nadie espero ver jamás esa clase de comportamiento en ella, por su parte rei aunque no estaba muy expectante por la respuesta, no dejaba de sentir algo de curiosidad sobre el tema.

-¿Qué es gustar?- pregunto una rei ya mas abierta por el alcohol también, aunque no salía de su expresión fría, ahora hablaba y hacía preguntas de forma mas abierta.

-vamos niña modelo, como si eso necesitara explicarse-respondió energéticamente asuka, -ahora solo falta que venga shinji y te lo expliques para que le digas que te gusta como lo hiciste en la escuela con lo de ser amigos ¿no?- de todos los jóvenes a excepción de shinji y Charlotte, asuka no estaba golpeada de una forma contundente por el alcohol, gracias a su sangre alemana.

-¿eso te molestaría no soryu? Después de todo, tu estas soltando la baba por el tercero- esta vez quien entro en la charla fue la piloto de cabello blanco, inmediatamente la alemana se puso roja por el comentario.

-¡A QUE TE REFIERES NIÑITA, A TODAS ESTAS QUIEN TE INVITO ACA!- respondió la alemana de un grito el cual llamo la atención de los presentes por un momento, pero poco después, cada uno siguió en lo suyo.

-me invito orihime sensei, así que no puedes decirme nada, además- esto lo dijo la peliblanca dándole un sorbo profundo al vino, - no creas que me puedes ocultar la verdad , tuve el placer de ver las cintas de lo que ocurrió antes de que fuéramos a la batalla contra el ultimo ángel-

No supo si fue la simple verdad que acababa de decir ahí, o la voz tan maliciosa que lo dijo acompañada de esa sínica sonrisa, pero aun así, el que le hubiera dicho eso hizo que le recorriera un enorme escalofrió en toda la espalda, ella no pensó que eso estuviera grabado, aun así, esa era la verdad.

-scheisse- susurro por lo bajo la alemana, el tema pudo seguirse haciendo más intenso de no ser por la intervención de la presidenta de clase.

-vamos Charlotte, sé que eres nueva y todo el tema, pero dime si no hubo alguien que te llamara la atención, después de todo hay bastante chico lindo en el salón- pregunto la presidenta de clase con un tono de voz igual de sugerente que el de la teniente rangiku.

-¿en serio?- pregunto sin mayor deje de importancia la peli blanca, como quien quería ver que sería lo que diría la niñita esa después.

-claro que si, mira, esta shinji que es todo un playboy aunque el no lo quiera reconocer, mmmmm, esta el chico nuevo de cabello blanco,- esta vez todas en la mesa voltearon a observar al capitán hitsugaya quien estaba a la distancia hablando con su "madre" en lo que parecía ser un plan de regaño, -… y también hay mas,- esto último lo dijo mirando al deportista quien se sintió como si el fuera una oveja y la chica de coletas de color marrón fuera el mas peligroso de los lobos, incluso creyó ver que ella se estaba relamiendo ante la idea.

-tienes razón, el chico hitsugaya es lindo- despues de unos minutos en silencio observando su vaso de vino respondió la peli blanca quien le daba otro trago, increíblemente para los ojos de los demás estudiantes, ella no se veía para nada afectada, el capitán quien alcanzo a escuchar esa frase no demoro en tornarse algo rojo.

-ooohhh, parece que mi pequeñín es bastante popular entre las chicas- dijo de una forma bastante divertida la teniente quien también escucho ese comentario al aire.

-cállate matsumoto- respondió de mala gana el joven capitán. Ya de nuevo en la mesa la conversación continuaba su rumbo alegre.

-ya veo, ósea que el chico nuevo te parece lindo- pregunto de nuevo la presidenta de clase bastante interesada.

-es bien parecido, tiene cierto encanto, además… puede que tenga lo que necesito- esto último lo dijo en un tono tan sublimemente sugerente que todos en la mesa se pusieron rojos al instante.

- si te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto rei en su tono sin emoción, pero de trasfondo se vio que entendió perfectamente las intenciones de la peliblanca.

- es cierto, parece que harían una bonita pareja- exclamo el deportista bastante apenado, casi parecía que lo que decía, lo decía a gritos

-si, ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello- respondió kensuke con el comentario mas patético que se le pudo ocurrir.

-no hay problema, pero les daré ese entretenimiento con dos condiciones- todos se acercaron peligrosamente a la peli blanca, esperando a que ella dijera que es lo que haría falta para comenzar con el carnaval de corazones.

-tu, piloto soryu, necesito hablar contigo a solas más tarde, esa será una condición, ¿alguna objeción?- todos miraron inquiridoramente a la alemana esperando a que aceptara, ya que ellos creían que lo que tuviera que decirle Charlotte a ella, no sería tan grave, aunque la peli roja tenia el presentimiento de que si sería así.

-ok, como gustes, ¿Cuál es la otra condición?- todos de nuevo voltearon a observar a la Charlotte de nuevo, quien jugueteaba con otro vaso de vino mientras tarareaba una canción con los ojos cerrados.

-mi otra condición- con esto abrió los ojos de golpe apuntando a la presidenta de clase, -tu… besa al deportista, quiero ver el amor entre ustedes-

Por un momento hikari se salió de su nuevo rol para tornarse completamente roja, al igual que el mencionado quien por poco se cae de para atrás por el impacto mental.

-… y no se hagan los que no sienten nada el uno por el otro presi, después de todo, te la has pasado toda la noche acosando al pobre tonto- agrego la peliblanca inquiriendo más malicia en el tema, la situación era particularmente tensa en la mesa, pedir eso estaba a otro nivel, después de unos minutos volviendo a su papel la chica de coletas se acercó peligrosamente al deportista quien comenzó a retroceder poco a poco viéndose intimidado.

-hikari, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto asustado el chico, y más cuando vio que si se echaba mas de para atrás, la silla donde estaba se iba a caer.

-touji, ¿acaso no te gusto?- pregunto en un tono tan triste y tan infantil, que el deportista sintió un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo, poco a poco sintió que algo comenzaba a surgir dentro de el, ya no solo eran nervios, quizás el alcohol le podía dar un empujón en el tema.

-yo…- esta vez quien se acerco fue el deportista, señal que dio para que la chica de coletas terminara de acortar la distancia entre los labios de ambos, dando así el beso que los otros miembros del lugar estaban esperando, y al parecer no fueron los únicos, ya que cuando comenzaron a separarse, vieron con algo de terror que ahora ahí estaban todos los que estaban presentes en la fiesta, exceptuando al peli naranja y al tercer piloto.

-bravo, bravo chicos- aplaudía una ya un poco tomada misato al ver la escena, -ay, que bonito es el amor ¿verdad amiga?- exclamo la mayor recostándose encima de la teniente kuchiki quien se vio sobrepasada por la situación.

-eeehhhh , si, genial, yahoo- alcanzo a responder de la forma más atontada que pudo haciendo que se generara una pequeña risa en el lugar, ya con esto todos volvieron a dispersasen en sus grupos originales, tanto touji como hikari estaban apenados, pero no se les veía arrepentidos de lo que acababan de hacer.

-ok Charlotte, ella se cumplieron ambas condiciones, queremos verte pidiéndole salir al nuevo- esta vez quien hablo fue kensuke quien tenía un trapo en su nariz tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal que se estaba haciendo presente.

-vamos niñita, ya que te sientes tan ruda retando a la gente, queremos ver que tal eres para hablar con los chicos- hablo en un tono más o menos alegre la alemana que si bien no estaba atontada como los demás en la fiesta ,ya se sentía un poco más libertina con el vino en su sistema.

-con gusto- con esto se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a donde estaba el mencionado, todos en la mesa veian con ojos inquisidores cada detalle, cada paso que daba, cada movimiento de sus manos para saber, ¿Qué sería lo que se iba a inventar? Al llegar donde estaba el capitán este la miro algo extrañado.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto el capitán mirándola de mala gana, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la piloto, pero no dejo mostrar ninguna reacción.

-ehh, mira, se que ambos somos nuevos en la escuela, pero, ciertamente me caíste bien tan pronto te vi entrar al salón, me preguntaba si…- de momento el único atontado no era el capitán hitsugaya, si no que todos los jóvenes de la mesa estaban boquiabiertos, la cruel chica quien no sonreía o quien arrojaba una mirada asesina a todo aquel que se acercaba a ella, estaba ahí, declarándose a un chico, y no solo era eso, si no que su actitud, tímida e inocente, la hacía parecer incluso algo… linda?

-… ¿si podíamos salir?, claro si tu quieres- al terminar de decirlo, la piloto inclino su rostro en señal de vergüenza, el capitán quien no conocía mucho a la peli blanca se sintió indefenso por un momento, jamás se esperó encontrarse en ese rol.

-te agradezco el gesto, en serio, pero…- antes de poder continuar con la negativa, el capitán peli blanco sintió un horrible escalofrió detrás de el, al observar vio a una tremendamente enojada teniente rangiku quien despedía una furia asesina en sus ojos, el choque de miradas entre ambos fue la comunicación suficiente, no había necesidad de palabras, y aunque fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás en toda su vida, el peli blanco sintió miedo de su subordinada.

-¿aceptas salir conmigo, toshiro?- pregunto de nuevo la peli blanca sin salir de su recién creada personalidad.

-supongo- respondió con un sonrojo evidente, aunque con un deje de mala gana, ya habiendo ganado la pequeña contienda, la peli blanca se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, y de un solo trago, se tomó su vino.

-muy bien, ¿en que estábamos?- la respuesta de la piloto no fue respondida, pues todos los presentes a excepción de rei no podían creer lo que habían acabado de observar.

* * *

-¡rayos iki, déjame pasar!- protestaba el peli naranja quien técnicamente no era el mismo en esos momentos, el verdadero ichigo kurosaki jamás se pondría en una posición tan vergonzosa.

-lo siento, el señor ichigo y el señor shinji me pidieron que no te dejara acercarte a la sala por nada del mundo pyon - respondió el extraño ser en el cuerpo de shinji, ambos estaban ahí forcejeando, kon por salir de ese lugar e ir directo a la sala donde estaba toda la diversión, y la otra alma mod tratando de retenerlo con una brutal llave al brazo.

-¡no me hagas esto, tantas bellezas reunidas en la sala, necesito salir a jugar con ellas, hace mucho tiempo no estoy en un cuerpo humano!- lloraba el alma mod rebelde al verse impotente ante un chiquillo.

-lo siento, pero lo que están hablando ichigo sama y shinji sama es algo bastante importante como para que tu estupidez lo opaque pyon-

* * *

Afuera del apartamento, un poco alejados de la ciudad se encontraban ambos shinigamis, para poder escabullirse un momento de la fiesta, ambos tuvieron que salir en su forma espiritual, además para el tema que tendrían que hablar, lo mejor era que no tuvieran restricción o distracción alguna.

-ichigo, es hora de que me digas la verdad- bufo firmemente el piloto quien veia a su hermano mayor directamente a los ojos, esa seria quizás la confrontación mas importante que había tenido en toda su corta vida, para el peli naranja, no era una posición fácil o agradable en la que el se encontraba, después de todo, seria difícil explicarle algo que nadie se atrevió a mencionarle en el pasado.

-shinji, ¿recuerdas cuando te volviste en un shinigami?, ya sabes, en la prueba donde te tuve encerrado en un agujero- pregunto el peli naranja con un tono algo nostálgico de voz, para el piloto esa fue una pregunta extraña, pero sabía que decir la verdad de golpe, sería algo que su maestro no podría soportar.

-lo recuerdo todo, fue un momento importante para mi, no podría olvidarlo jamás- respondió el piloto de forma igualmente nostálgica, antes de continuar, ichigo tomo aire para seguir.

-¿recuerdas esa mascara verdad?- pregunto de nuevo, esta vez observando al cielo, el piloto se puso a recordar cada detalle de ese momento, la extraña mascara que el se quitó y que arrojo para finalmente destruirla en rápidos cortes, durante toda su vida recordó ese momento como algo realmente importante para el, porque fue su ascenso, fue cuando su energía finalmente se canalizo en forma que le diera fuerza y espirito, pero ahora que ichigo lo mencionaba, ¿Qué era esa mascara?-

- la recuerdo sensei, a todas estas, siempre ignore ese tema, ¿Qué era esa mascara?-

-esa, era una máscara de hollow-

La noche cada vez se hacía más fría, aquellas palabras las cuales fueron adornadas con una suave y helada briza nocturna, hicieron retroceder un poco al piloto, pero no había lugar para las dudas, el tenía que saber que significaba eso.

-¿a qué te refieres con una máscara hollow?- pregunto el piloto con cierto tono de enojo en su voz

-me refiero a esto- con cierto desdén el shinigami sustituto llevo su mano a su cara, para asombro del piloto, una energía de de color negro rojiza comenzó a salir de la palma de su hermano, la cual comenzó a extenderse en su rostro, cuando se disipo esa, los ojos del pelo castaño se abrieron enormemente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntaba a si mismo con horror, el no podia articular lo que estaba viendo, ichigo, tenía una máscara igual a la de los hollows en su rostro, pero eso no era lo único, a penas termino de posarse ese horrible adorno en el rostro del peli naranja, la presión espiritual del lugar aumento explosivamente, casi haciendo que shinji vomitara sobre si mismo al ser impactado por esa energía.

-nosotros somos parte shinigami, y parte hollow…- decía el shinigami al observar las reacciones de su hermano menor, -… cuando obtuvimos nuestros poderes, lo hicimos sobre el límite del tiempo, lo hicimos en el momento exacto para seguir viviendo de forma consiente, pero no para evitar ser contaminados de esta forma, después de todo, la consecuencia de fallar en ese enfrentamiento seria que nos convertiríamos en hollows- el piloto estaba en shock ante lo que le estaba diciendo su maestro, gracias a ello recordó lo que le estaba diciendo esa extraña criatura con la cual el había peleado en medio de su inconciencia.

-_tu eres un hollow-_

-¿esto que tiene que ver con lo que me ocurrió frente al ángel?- pregunto el piloto en un tono un tanto frio de voz, el shinigami se quitó su máscara y continuo.

-cuando estamos en un peligro evidente, y comenzamos a desesperarnos, estas cosas comienzan a tomar control en parte de nosotros, al principio, cuando desconocemos, comienzan como pequeñas voces, susurros en el aire, pero cuando estamos en una situación la cual amenaza certeramente nuestra vida, toman el control de nosotros, además al ser la forma mas concentrada de nuestro poder, son mas fuertes que nuestros yo promedio-

No hacía falta decir mucho más, la respuesta en parte había sido dicha ahí, lo último que shinji recordaba era haber sido empalado por el ángel mientras soportaba todo su peso, si las cosas ocurrieron como ichigo acababa de explicárselo, eso quería decir que su hollow interno tomo el control de el, y gracias a eso pudo derrotar al ángel, aunque claro que el saber eso aterro aún más al piloto.

-¡esto es serio sensei, si esa cosa puede tomar el control de mí, debo hacer algo!- para extrañeza del este, el peli naranja no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-ya lo hiciste- estas palabras sorprendieron al piloto.

-no se ni cómo ni por qué, pero para poder controlar ese poder, tienes que enfrentarte contra tus propios poderes en tu mundo interior, por alguna razón, tu empezaste con esta batalla mientras estabas inconsciente en el hospital-

Gracias a esto el piloto pudo armar muchas cosas las cuales el no entendía de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahora entendía el por qué ese monstruo tenía todas sus habilidades y mucho mas

-mientras que esto ocurre, tu cuerpo físico comienza a transformarse en el de un hollow, no se si fue coincidencia o no, pero gracias a que los capitanes estaban aca, pudimos contenerte mientras derrotabas y obtenías el control de tus poderes-

Ahora todo estaba claro, o al menos las dudas que más perturbaban al piloto, aun así, la tensión era palpable, ambos se quedaron mirando a la costa en silencio.

-¿algo mas que quieras saber enano?- pregunto con cierta incertidumbre el shinigami sustituto, sabía que había hecho mal en ocultarle esa verdad a su protegido, pero por alguna razon, este no parecía molesto.

-para ser honestos, no creo tener nada mas que preguntar sensei- respondió el piloto, de nuevo otro silencio se posó entre ambos, uno un tanto mas largo que el anterior.

-shinji, yo… lo siento, debi…-

-realmente no importa sensei, debiste haber tenido tus razones para ocultarme tal información, se que aun me puedes estar ocultando cosas, pero, el preguntarte bruscamente por ellas, solo nos herirá a ambos, esperare a que llegue el momento en el que me pueda contar la verdad-

Esta respuesta retumbo en el corazón del shinigami sustituto, después de todo, el también las había utilizado, cuando se enteró que su padre también era un shinigami.

-gracias por comprender enano, volvamos a la fiesta- finalizo el shinigami sustituto con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro

-claro-

* * *

Al volver ya en sus cuerpos reales, tanto ichigo como shinji decidieron integrarse a la fiesta de nuevo, para asombro de ambos, vieron como estaban instalando en la sala un equipo de karaoke, al terminar una ya "alegre" misato comenzó con la faena.

-¡wooo, vamos a ver quienes saben cantar aca!- exclamo a todo pulmón la mayor, -¿Quién quiere pasar primero?-

- ¡es cierto, toca aprovechar que la noche es joven!- le siguió el paso una ya un tanto ebria también teniente matsumoto quien se recostó encima de la mayor, quien las viera diría que eran hermanas o mejores amigas de toda la vida.

-rei chan, tu voz siempre me ha parecido bastante suave y delicada, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- pregunto la profesora de cabello naranja quien también estaba tomada, acercándose a las otras dos adultos del lugar para completar el grupo más gracioso y bullicioso de esa noche.

-no es mala idea, ¿o si rei?- pregunto el tercer elegido a su compañera quien también ya estaba un tanto caída por los efectos del alcohol, pero que su cara de poker jamas dejaría evidenciar, la alemana quien estaba observando al tercero, sintio una leve ira recorrer su rostro al ver como este le estaba brindando mas atencion que a ella

-supongo que tienes razón ikari kun- dirigiéndose a la improvisada pista de baile con pasos algo torpes la primera elegida comenzó a buscar entre los discos para ver si encontraba algo que supiera cantar, después de unos minutos eligió uno y lo metió en la consola, al cabo de unos segundos apareció el título de la canción en la pantalla.

-_fly me to the moon- _

- interesante tema escogiste ayanami- hablo un ya golpeado touji quien tenia a su querida hikari recostada contra su hombro, todos los presentes en la sala estaban sentados, espectantes por lo que podria ser el primer brote de talento de la piloto fuera de para matar seres celestiales.

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what spring is like,  
On Jupiter and Mars,  
In another words hold my hand,  
In another words darling kiss me,  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forevermore,  
You are all I longed for,  
All I worship and adore,_

_In another words please be true,_  
_In another words I love you,_

_Fly me to the moon,_  
_And let me play among the stars,_  
_Let me see what spring is like,_  
_On Jupiter and Mars,_

-es impresionante su voz, es tan dulce y tan calida- se decian varios de los presentes al escuchar la suave tonada que estaba saliendo de la voz de la apagada chica, todos estaban maravillados

_In another words hold my hand,_  
_In another words darling kiss me,_

_Fill my heart with song,_  
_And let me sing forevermore,_  
_You are all I longed for,_  
_All I worship and adore,_

_In another words please be true,_  
_In another words I love you,_

_Only you, Only you_

_Fill my heart with song,_  
_And let me sing forevermore,_  
_You are all I longed for,_  
_All I worship and adore,_  
_In another words please be true,_  
_In another words I love you,_  
_In another words I love you._

Al finalizar, se escucho un aplauzo en el lugar, mientras la embriagada piloto procedia a sentarse a descansar un poco, el esfuerzo hecho le hizo sentir mas mareo del que ya tenia.

-quien diria que nuestra rei tiene tanto talento- decia misato quien se apoyaba en su nueva amiga de la otra dimension.

-es que mirala, ¿no es todo un bombon?- respondio la teniente rangiku tambien recostandose encima de la peli morada dandole otro trago a su bebida, la alemana quien comenzo a sentir que su sangre hervia al ver como todos le prestaban tanta atencion a la muñeca del comandante, entro en escena.

-¡mi turno!-

Todos voltearon a observar a la peli roja quien tambien se dirigio hacia la maquina de karaoke, estaba tan concenctrada que ni si quiera se molesto en sacar el mismo cd que habia dejado puesta la primera elegida.

-¿va a cantar la misma cancion que ayanami?- se pregunto algo confundido el deportista.

-es parte del carácter de ella, despues de todo, ella es la numero uno- respondio confiado el tercer elegido, estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidos por el resto de los invitados, ni tampoco por la alemana

-_ese baka- _ sonrio internamente

_Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what spring is like,  
On Jupiter and Mars,  
In another words hold my hand,  
In another words darling kiss me,  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forevermore,  
You are all I longed for,  
All I worship and adore,_

_In another words please be true,_  
_In another words I love you,_

_Fly me to the moon,_  
_And let me play among the stars,_  
_Let me see what spring is like,_  
_On Jupiter and Mars,_

Todos observaban con ojos absortos a la alemana cantar de una forma bastante animica, incluso sus movimientos corporales eran bastantes vividos y energeticos, si bien estaba cantando la misma cancion que rei, ella se apropio de ella y le dio su estilo salvaje y energetico, de trasfondo tambien se escuchaba cierto tono infantil.

-no lo haces nada mal- susurro el tercer elegido con cierta admiracion a la peliroja

_In another words hold my hand,  
In another words darling kiss me,_

_Fill my heart with song,_  
_And let me sing forevermore,_  
_You are all I longed for,_  
_All I worship and adore,_

_In another words please be true,_  
_In another words I love you,_

_Only you, Only you_

_Fill my heart with song,_  
_And let me sing forevermore,_  
_You are all I longed for,_  
_All I worship and adore,_  
_In another words please be true,_  
_In another words I love you,_  
_In another words I love you_.

Al terminar todos los presentes volvieron a aplaudir, sin duda alguna la demostracion de ambas chicas los habian dejado encantados.

-¿si ves primera? Así es como se canta- bufo la alemana señalandose a si misma con orgullo, la situacion no paso desapercibida por los demas quienes al ver tan infantil comportamiento dejaron caer una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

-ella siempre tratando de imponerse, incluso en estas tonterias- exclamo la mayor quien se levantaba para servirse algo de sake, el vino para ese momento ya se habia agotado.

-¡no hay nadie que cante mejor que yo!- exclamo finalmente la alemana antes de caer mareada en una de las sillas.

-¿eso crees mocosa?- las palabras hicieron voltear a mirar a la aludida y a los demas a la teniente de cabello naranja quien ahora era ella quien se habia levantado orgullosa

-¿tu que puedes hacer? Vieja bruja- respondio la alemana con un tono dejado, y una sonrisa maliciosa, al sentir la fuerte ofensa la voluptuosa dama simplemente se limito a sonreir y a asesinar a la insolente niña en su mente, por ahora la mejor forma de humillarla, seria enseñandole quien era la mejor con el microfono.

-ya lo veras- con esto la teniente enfoco a la profesora, -orihime,¿aun tienes el cd con el que nos divertiamos en las fiestas?- pregunto para extrañesa de todos, la peli naranja se quedo un rato en silencio, para finalmente recordar de que estaba hablando su cieja amiga.

-¡claro!, esta entre los cds de ahí, ¿Cómo crees que voy a deshacerme de eso?...- despues de esta amistosa respuesta, la profesora quedo en silencio unos minutos, hasta que finalmente entendio el mensaje de su amiga, -¿vamos a hacerlo aquí?-

-pero claro orihime, como en los viejos tiempos…- con lo respondido, la teniente volteo a observar a la otra teniente de cabello negro, -kuchiki san, ven para aca, ya sabes como nos toca- ante lo dicho la peli negra se puso roja al instante.

-vamos, no creo poder tener la misma afinacion de antes chicas, recuerden que la ultima vez que cantamos fue hace seis años- todos escucharon esta ultima parte la cual sorprendio a la gente de esa dimension.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que cantaran las tres?- pregunto la alemana algo molesta ante lo que ella creia que era hacer trampa en esa extraña competencia que ella monto en su cabeza con respecto al karaoke.

-tranquila asuka, si bien tu y rei tienen una hermosa voz, aun les falta algo para poder competir contra nosotras- esta vez quien tomo la palabra fue de nuevo la profesora de cabello naranja

-¿y eso es?- quien pregunto fue rei, un tanto espectante de lo que responderian las tres adultos quienes ya estaban juntas en la pista de canto.

-trabajo en equipo-

Con esto la peli negra puso el cd en la consola, aun con su fuerte sonrojo, en la pantalla aparecio el nombre de la cancion, solo ichigo y toshiro la reconocieron.

_Number one_

-¿number one?, no recuerdo haber escuchado esa cancion jamas- dijo el peli castaño de gustos militares quien de mano de los otros habitantes originales de tokio-3, jamas habian escuchado esa cancion.

-quien diria que ella irian tan lejos- dijo el peli naranja quien esperaba espectante que comenzaran a cantar, pues siempre que esas tres chicas tomaban la pista, hacian vibrar el lugar.

**(** antes de continuar …. – voz de rangiku **… - voz de rangiku, orihime y rukia)**

Nadie en la habitacion habia escuchado un golpe de bateria tan energico como el que estaba sonando, ni mucho menos el rasgeo de guitarra el cual generaba una extraña energia salvaje en el lugar, así que el poderoso ahullido de la teniente rangiku inmediatamente hizo que a todos los presentes se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

_If you wanna see some action  
Gotta be the centre of __**attraction**__  
Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazine_

_Be the focus of attention_  
_Be the name that every_

_**one must mention**_

_Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cos tonight is the night for everyone to see_

_**It**__**s natural  
**__You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny  
__**Sensational **__  
And you believe that, __**this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore**__,_

_so baby_

_**Now you feel like number one  
Shining bright for everyone  
Living out your fantasy, the  
Brightest star for all to see  
Now you feel like number one  
Shining bright for everyone  
Living out your fantasy, you're the  
Brightest star there's ever been**_

_Feel the heat that's all around you_  
_Flashing lights and_

_**ecstasy surround you**__  
Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream_

_**It**__**s natural**_

_You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny  
__**Sensational  
**__And you believe that, __**this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore**__**Now you feel like number one  
Shining bright for everyone  
Living out your fantasy, the  
Brightest star for all to see  
**__  
__**This is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore**_

_Now you feel like number one_  
_Shining bright for everyone_  
_Living out your fantasy, the_  
_Brightest star for all to see_  
_Now you feel like number one_  
_Shining bright for everyone_  
_Living out your fantasy, you're the_  
_Brightest star there's ever been_

al terminar no se escucho un aplauso tan atronador como con las otras dos chicas, o al menos no de la gente que originalmente vivia en tokio-3, mientras que shinji, toshiro e ichigo aplaudian a las espectaculares cantantes, todos los demas estaban con la boca totalmente abierta, de ser humanamente posible, las quijadas de todos los presentes estarian chocando contra el suelo

-tomatelo con calma amiga, en boca cerrada no entran moscas- dijo burlonamente la teniente de cabello naranja a asuka quien tambien estaba asombrada por la cancion de las tres adultos.

* * *

La fiesta prosiguio y ya iba siendo demasiado tarde para muchos de los presentes, despues de varios intentos mas de cantar en el karaoke, o de los vergonzosos momentos vividos en el lugar por la fuerza y efecto del alcohol, la alegre reunion tenia que terminar, hikari quien comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber tomado de esa forma, tendria demasiados problemas para poder llegar a su hogar en ese estado, así que el deportista se "ofrecio" amablemente en escoltarla, aun cuando el estado de el tampoco parecia ser el mejor de todos, kensuke tambien atino a acompañarlos a ellos, ya que la casa de el y del deportista quedaban cerca una de la otra, gracias a ellos los tres salieron del lugar en confianza.

-que descansen chicos- dijo la profesora peli naranja a sus protegidos mientras estos se alejaban, - me imagino que ustedes tambien ya se van o no?- pregunto esta vez hacia su vieja amiga y el capitan de cabello blanco

-claro que si amiga, despues de todo aunque mañana toshiro no tenga clase, tenemos cosas que arreglar, ¿o no es así mi pequeño toshiro?- dijo la teniente ya bastante tomada, cosa que puso en ridiculo al capitan con la chica de cabello blanco quien lo observaba desde los muebles con una mirada burlona.

-vamonos ya matsumoto- bramo de mala manera mientras la sacaba de la casa, al paso de estos, siguio la piloto no elegida, quien aunque no estaba tan tomada como el resto, se veia que el alcohol le estaba haciendo bastante efecto.

-¿te iras tu sola charlotte?, si gustas yo te acompaño hasta tu hogar, irse a estas horas tu sola es bastante peligroso- exclamo la peli naranja quien aunque le estaba hablando a la peliblanca, esta no se inmuto en lo mas minimo.

-sensei, deje así, yo soy capaz de cuidarme sola- con esto otro de los miembros de la fiesta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, en la mesa se encontraban unas abatidas por el alcohol misato y rei, asuka y shinji no estaban tan mal, despues de todo ambos no habian tomado mucho.

-bueno lo mejor sera que lleve a rei a casa- dijo misato levantandose de la mesa a paso torpe.

-oye, ¿estaras bien? Si gustas puedes descansar aca- dijo el peli naranja a la mayor quien estaba bastante risueña.

-no es la primera vez que salgo de una fiesta así, ademas rei chan esta bastante mal, y quiero que descanse adecuadamente- con esto la mayor con ayuda del shinigami sustituto poso a la primera elegida en su espalda y salio del lugar, no sin antes dejarle su mensaje a sus protegidos.

-los espero en el apartamentos chicos- dijo la mayor quien aun no podia articular palabras bien, shinji no estaba muy preocupado por ella, ya la habia visto llegar antes en peor estado que ese a su casa, y llegar a salvo.

Ya en ese lugar solo se encontraban ambos shinigamis con sus respectivas parejas.

-shinji, preferiria que tu y asuka se quedaran aca por esta noche- dijo el pelinaranja a su hermano menor quien lo miraba un tanto confundido.

-esta bien ichigo, nosotros podemos cuidar….-

-ok ichigo, nos quedaremos aca si no te importa- la interrupcion de la alemana era algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba.

-perfecto, de aquel lado hay una habitacion de huespedes, que descansen- con esto el peli naranja se retiro con su novia a la habitacion de ellos, dejando en la sala a ambos pilotos quienes al parecer estaban algo confundidos.

-¿Por qué dijistes que nos quedaramos aca? Misato se va a preocupar- exclamo el tercer elegido a su compañera quien lo miraba de forma desafiante desde su asiento.

-por que si tercero, ¿algun problema?- respondio agresivamente la peli roja, ante esto el piloto retrocedio algo asustado.

-como tu digas, entonces como…-

-necesitamos hablar- esta palabras cortantes atrajeron la atencion del piloto, ciertamente estaba nervioso por lo que se tenia que discutir, pero era algo que el habia estado esperando.

-tienes razon- respondio poniendo sus manos en su quijada, recostandose contra la mesa.

-espera un momento aca, no te vayas a mover a ningun lugar- al decir eso, la alemana se alejo por el corredor desapareciendo así por varios minutos, ante los nervios el shinigami comenzo a caminar por toda la sala, para cuando se sintio realmente desesperado, se recosto en el mueble poniendose una almohada en los ojos.

-_creo que ella disfruta haciendome sufrir- _ penso mientras que articulaba como iba a manejar las preguntas de ella, como podria confrontarla a los ojos, como podria… decirle lo que sentia, mas que cualquier otra cosa, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba

-¿baka, ya te quedaste dormido?- estas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, al voltear a observar vio que asuka estaba ahí ,con lo que parecia ser una taza de café y con el rostro y el cabello totalmente mojado.

-¿pero que se supone que estabas haciendo niña? -pregunto extrañado el piloto ante la extraña escena

-necesitaba despejarme un poco, no queria que pensaras que lo que iba a decir seria producto del alcohol- estas palabras hicieron temblar un poco al tercero pero rapidamente regreso a la normalidad.

-entiendo, me parece perfecto que sea así- respondio el shinigami con una sonrisa en su rostro, la expresion de enojo de la alemana se cambio por una un tanto mas fria, como si tuviera miedo de lo que iba a hablar.

-¿ya estas bien shinji?- la primera pregunta fue rapida y directa, el shinigami se hizo a la idea de lo que siginificaban tales palabras, así que respirando hondo comenzo.

-si, me encuentro mejor, gracias por preguntar-

-¿ya sabes que eres un hollow verdad?- esta pregunta no se la espero el peli castaño quien abrio los ojos en sorpresa, al detallar el rostro de asuka, esta estaba observando al suelo, para ninguno de los dos era facil enfrentar lo que estaban diciendo ahí.

-ya me entere- respondio secamente, desviando la mirada en vergüenza.

-no te estoy juzgando ni nada baka, solo quiero saber, ¿ya estas bien? ¿ya no te sientes mal como en las noches pasadas?- de nuevo, otra pregunta la cual golpeo el espiritu del shinigami sustituto.

-incluso sabias eso- respondio con una triste sonrisa ,-ya estoy bien, ya ichigo me conto que estaba ocurriendo, aun así...- antes de poder continuar hablando, el piloto sintio que no podia contenerlo mas, reclino su rostro por completo mirando al suelo, asuka estaba confundida, pero al fijarse con detalle vio como unas pequeñas gotas aparecian en el suelo.

-soy patetico, no se ni si quiera lo que soy, me doy vergüenza-

Ante lo dicho la alemana se acongojo inmediatamente, ella se sentia mal por no saber mucho sobre la condicion de shinji, pero por estar tan ensimismada sobre ese tema, olvido que el shinigami sustituto tampoco sabia lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ella lo acababa de herir indirectamente, ella no sabia sobre el cariño, o sobre el apoyo hacia los demas, ya que toda su vida siempre estuvo sola, y ahora que la persona que ella mas queria en el mundo estaba ahí, sintiendose debil, se sintio mal por no saber que hacer para confortarlo, sintiendo un poco de miedo, hizo lo primero que se le paso por la mente, acerco lentamente sus brazos y con ellos rodeo la cabeza del shinigami, abrazandolo contra el pecho de ella, casi de una forma maternal, el piloto se impacto ante esto.

-asuka-

-no me importa si eres humano, shinigami, hollow o cualquier otra cosa extraña, yo solo se que eres shinji ikari, y eso es todo lo que importa-

Shinji ikari entreno toda su vida en el seireitei para una mision la cual no entendia en que consistia, sabia que tenia que proteger a la humanidad, pero no supo de que, sintiendose abandonado y despojado del resto del mundo, fue encontrado y auxiliado por urahara, quien fue su primer apoyo, despues conocio a ichigo quien lo crio como un hermano, y despeus de este vino toda la sociedad de almas quienes le tendieron la mano, esto era bastante valioso, pero el recordaba con tristeza como por seis largos años, tuvo que afrontar solo los traumas de su corta infancia, si bien algunos capitanes y tenientes eran muy amigos con el, jamas encontro alguien que fuera esa mano amiga que lo terminara de hacerlo sentir alguien especial, ahora, estaba en shock, la persona que el mas queria lo estaba confortando, si bien fue rescatado y auxiliado, por primera vez en su vida sintio que no estaba solo.

-tu…- con manos temblorosas, atino a corresponder el abrazo de la peli roja, quedando recostada contra el pecho de ella por unos minutos, hasta que sintio que la tristeza que embargaba su ser desaparecia poco a poco, cuando finalmente sintio que podia hacerlo, alzo su mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, los cuales lo miraban de una forma solidaria y condecendiente, acompañados de una leve sonrisa, si bien shinji la consideraba la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto jamas, nunca espero ver aquella mirada, la cual ahora se quedaria grabada en su memoria por siempre.

-pareces un niño pequeño tercero- dijo en el tono de voz mas dulce que pudo, ella se sentia realmente bien al ver que lo que ella hizo, tuvo un efecto positivo en shinji, ahora el tambien le estaba sonriendo, tenia los ojos un poco lastimados por el alcohol y las lagrimas, aun así no perdia el encanto que ella destacaba en el.

El piloto la observaba cada vez mas fascinado, lo que ella acababa de hacer por el, era quizas lo mas valioso que el tendria por el resto de su vida, tratando de ver como compensarla, comenzo a recordar las veces que ella tambien tuvo sus pequeñas crisis, el sabia que en el futuro aprenderia mas sobre ella, no solo por el designio de su zampakuto, si no por que el ahora estaba decidido, el amaba a asuka langley soryu con toda su alma.

-ya no estas sola, yo jamas te abandonare-

estas palabras retumbaron en la psiquis de la alemana, jamas espero que shinji le dijera tales palabras en ese momento, no hacia falta preguntarse que significaban, aquellas simples palabras le hicieron tener una rapida retrospectiva de su vida, como fue abandonada por sus padres a corta edad, como fue despreciada por su amor platonico, como tuvo que avanzar rapidamente por donde pasaba, cosa que no le permitio tener un solo amigo, como se dedico a ese horrible entrenamiento el cual ella llego a deplorar, por mas que ella lo considerara necesario, despues como en un punto brillante de su historia, aparecio el tercer elegido, quien al principio la humillo con sus habilidades, y como con el paso del tiempo, ella dejo de verlo como una amenaza y comenzo a verlo como alguien significativo para ella, era verdad, el cambio su mundo, y que el, quien hizo tanto por ella le dijera eso, era algo que no tenia precio, era el mayor tesoro que ella tenia y que tendria por siempre, poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-tu tampoco lo estas, shinji ikari, tu tocaste mi alma-

las palabras acompañadas de aquella expresion de ensueño, terminaron de hacer temblar el corazon del piloto, quien apoyado en la emocion del momento se aventuro a acercarse al rostro de la peli roja, quien tambien respondio al gesto, dandose así un beso el cual no solo era una expresion de amor, tambien era una expresion de libertad de ambos, ninguno de los dos lo entendia bien pero aquella union entre ambos, rompio todo miedo o toda incertidumbre en su ser, era como si ambos hubieran encontrado algo que habian estado buscando inconcientemente en toda su vida.

_-te protegere con mi vida, por que tu eres lo mas importante que he conocido a lo largo-_

_-desde mi primer cabello hasta la punta de mis pies, te pertenezco enteramente-_

Pequeños pensamientos fugaces pasaban por la mente de ambos pilotos quienes se aventuraban a explorar la boca de su compañero a medida que todos sus miedos se iban despejando, finalmente, tuvieron que acabar con tan añorada union, por la falta de aire, dejando solo un hilo de saliba entre ambos, una mirada algo perdida, como quien esta despertando de un largo sueño, y una nueva sensacion en sus cuerpos.

-te amo asuka- el primero en hablar fue shinji quien fue directo al grano, aun atontado por la situacion.

-vaya tercero, hoy estas muy emocional- respondio sarcasticamente la alemana, -pero yo tambien te amo- con esto ella se comenzo a recostar encima de su pareja, aprisionandolo contra el mueble, comenzando con otro beso.

Detrás de una pared perfectamente escondidos, se encontraban ichigo y orihime quienes estaban un poco abochornados por lo que estaban viendo.

-ese shinji kun es bastante parecido a ti- dijo la peli naranja por lo bajo al shinigami sustituto quien miraba a su hermano bastante orgulloso.

-puede que si, despues de todo, el tambien tiene a alguien a quien amar con todo su ser- no se miraban directamente pero el apreton de manos de ambos adultos, les recordaba lo divertido que era el amor a esa edad, y lo significativo que se puede hacer con el avance del tiempo. Aquella noche, se convirtio en un festival de emociones por parte de todos los implicados, una noche memorable para todos

* * *

En las oscuras calles de la ciudad en ese momento, se iba desplazandose aparentemente a paso torpe la piloto mas reciente que habia llegado a la ciudad, la habia escondido del resto del mundo, pero ahí mismo llevaba una botella de vino la cual se estaba tomando mientras trataba de ubicar su casa, pero al parecer se habia perdido.

-tss, esta ciudad no solo es inmunda, si no que tambien parece un laberinto- al decir eso dio otro trago profundo, ya hacia tiempo el alcohol habia sido asimilado por su sistema, gracias a esto mientras caminaba a ella venian viejas memorias.

_¿Sabes socia? Yo quiero entrar en ese proyecto especial "evangelion" ¿Cómo funcionara todo eso?_

-a quien mierda le importa, es solo un robot gigante, lo adoro, pero solo es una porqueria mecanica-

decia hablando sola por la calle, si bien la ciudad ya estaba bastante desierta para esas horas, nunca faltaria la gente la cual estaba dedicada a vivir del hurto y demas actividades ilegales.

-ohhh, mira que tenemos aquí- menciono presenciandose ante la piloto un tipo de mirada salida, quien la apuntaba con un cuchillo desde las sombras, detrás de este salieron otros dos, todos ellos tenian aspecto de estar en un estado incluso mas deplorable que el de la peliblanca

-mira esto, pero si es una florecilla perdida- dijo uno de los otros sujetos de los cuales habia aparecido, acercandose peligrosamente a la piloto.

-hace rato no nos divertimos con una belleza así, la ciudad esta desertica por culpa de esos malditos monstruos- bufo finalmente el otro aparecido, ante lo dicho uno de ellos trato de agarrar a la piloto, pero esta en un movimiento algo torpe se corrio hacia un lado, y sacando una navaja que tenia escondida en su falda, apuñalo certeramente el cuello del criminal, causando así su muerte instantanea.

-¡hic!, maldita sea, no estoy de humor para tratar con escoria como ustedes- respondio friamiente mientras que el extraño sujeto se recostaba sobre ella, la unica reaccion que charlotte tuvo ante esto, fue continuar con su ingesta de vino.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- al ver a su amigo asesinado ambos ladrones se arrojaron contra ella con sus cuchillos en ataque, la piloto como habia hecho antes, se dispuso a evadir el filo de esas hojas, pero al estar ya tan alcoholizada tropezo en un ultimo paso, cayendo de cara contra el piso, dandole la oportunidad a sus atacantes de inmovilisarla.

- lo que le hiciste a koji te aseguro un viaje al otro mundo, maldita zorra- bramo uno de los sujetos mientras pisaba la cabeza de la piloto contra el suelo.

-ggggg, joder, soy una estupida- se dijo algo desesperada la piloto, su fuerza fisica estaba mermada y su capacidad para analizar la situacion estaba igual gracias a tanto que habia tomado esa noche.

-cuando acabemos contigo no podran identificar tu cadaver niña- dijo risueñamente uno de los sujetos mientras relamia su enorme cuchillo, la frustracion de la piloto era evidente, al parecer su vida iba a acabar ahí, de esa forma tan deprimente, no era que en lo personal a ella le afectara como iba a morir, pero sintio repugnancia de sus ultimos momentos, no era una persona sentimental ni mucho menos emocional, pero el verse en esa posicion, ademas de que sus sentidos estaban perturbados por el alcohol le hizo esbozar una melancollica sonrisa en su rostro.

-lo siento socio, me hubiera gustado vivir mas su sueño-

dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos y se preparaba a su destino, rapidamente el cuchillo que se dirigia a su cuello se abalanzo dejando solo un arco blanco en el lugar.

-hado #1, sho-

Ella reconocio esas palabras mientras sentia que la presion sobre su craneo se aligeraba, por mas borracha que estuviera, ella reconocia esa como una de las tecnicas del tercero, así que ella simplemente se limito a meter su mano en su bolsillo y sacar algo que ella tenia preparado para esos casos.

-atacar a una mujer de una forma tan vulgar, incluso en este mundo tan golpeado hay gente tan miserables como ustedes- la voz sin emociones del salvador de la chica asusto al sujeto que aun estaba en pie, su compañero habia sido estrellado contra la pared de una forma contundente, dejandolo inconciente, el sujeto aterrado simplemente se limito a retroceder.

-¡ tu…. Tu quien eres!- el miserable sujeto no pudo escuchar la respuesta, un rayo parecido como el que recibio su compañero lo dejo fuera de combate, al sentir que finalizo su tarea, desactivo su forma espiritual, quedando tal como habia estado durante la fiesta.

-parece que mi sospechas sobre ti eran correctas- dijo la peli blanca quien se recostaba contra la pared, lo unico que quedo de su intento de asesinato, era el morado en el pomulo derecho, aun así ella observaba orgullosa y confiada al sujeto que la habia salvado, el mismo sujeto que ella habia seducido esa noche.

-parece que tu tienes mas relacion con el tercer elegido que una simple amistad entre conocidos-

El capitan hitsugaya la observaba con cierto desden, el sabia muy bien que ella no era la chica dulce e inocente que habia aparentado, pero tampoco espero que tuviera una mente lo suficientemente maquinadora para intuir que el fuera un ser superior.

-hazte un favor a ti misma, y olvida lo que acabas de ver- dijo de una manera bastante fria.

-lo siento mi amigo, pero…- el capitan abrio los ojos como platos al ver que ella tenia en su mano una especie de camara espia, la cual lo tenia enfocado, -… necesito averiguar que es en verdad el tercero, que son en verdad ustedes y que es en verdad esa maldita cosa llamada wonderblind-

El capitan no demoro en hacer su movimiento, con un pequeño impacto de energia espiritual destruyo la camara, penso que ahí acabaria el problema, pero la maniaca sonrisa de la chica lo tenia intranquilo.

-no te afanes chico, esa grabacion ya llego a un lugar al que yo solo puedo acceder, ahora la grabacion de ti ejecutando ese movimiento esta guardada en un lugar seguro- bufo la chica quien miraba al capitan con una sonrisa siniestra, este no se pensaba dejar manipular por una simple humana, pero el no podia hacerle nada ya que el sabia que ella era uno de los cuatro defensores de esa dimension.

-¿cual es tu objetivo niña?¿que pretendes hacer con ese video?- pregunto el capitan, por mas que ella fuera una piloto, si su plan afectaba drasticamente su operación, no dudaria en matarla ahí mismo.

-no te asustes toshiro, no te pienso vender a NERV, ni a ninguna organización, todo esto es una investigacion personal, como te dije, solo quiero matar a la maldita cosa que tiene mi apariencia- dijo la piloto quien se ponia en pie a duras penas, increiblemente, tomo lo ultimo que no se habia regado del vino, y siguio tomando.

-eso es algo que esta fuera de tus posibilidades- respondio el capitan de forma fria, ante la respuesta la piloto dio el trago final a la botella, y en un ataque de risa, tiro la botella contra la pared, destruyendola ahí mismo.

-eso lo decidire yo, y para que me hayas dicho eso, parece que sabes sobre ella, así que me eres util- sentencio la piloto acercandose al capitan, quedando a distancia de confrontacion.

- tu solo limitate a pelear contra los angeles, ella es algo que solo nos infiere a shinji y a mi- ordeno el capitan quien miraba con desprecio a la chica frente a el, definitivamente ella era una persona peligrosa, -no te pienso decir nada-

-¿en serio? Si no me dices lo que quiero, tu pequeño acto heroico estara dando vueltas por la red en menos de diez minutos, no se bien de que organización sean ustedes, pero no creo que les guste que se expongan ante el publico- por unos instantes, el capitan habia decidido que lo mejor seria eliminarla ahí.

-solo quiero informacion, yo mismo puedo arreglarmelas para lo demas-

Con esto el peli blanco se resigno a cumplir esa simple demanda, si ella se conformaba nada mas con que le dijera uno que otro dato sobre wonderblind, no habria mayor problema, ademas si ella seguia manipulandolo con ese video, podia pedirle a urahara que lo eliminara pero eso requeriria tiempo.

-tu ganas, te dire lo que quieras saber sobre esa cosa, en la escuela- por un momento el silencio se hizo presente entre ambas partes.

-trato hecho- dijo finalmente la peli blanca, ya habiendo dejado eso arreglado, parecia que todo habia acabado, o al menos eso penso el capitan.

-no tientes a tu suerte niña, es lo unico que te digo- dijo el capitan como una advertensia final, hasta que sintio como los brazos de la piloto rodearon su cuello y como ella en un rapido movimiento le planto un beso en sus labios, recostandose pesadamente sobre el, el sonrojo del peli blanco fue evidente así que tan rapido como sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar despues del inesperado acto de la peli blanca, la alejo con sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué significo eso!?- pregunto tanto molesto como abochornado, la piloto incorporandose tambien, se limpio los labios, y lo confronto de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-no significo nada, eres un estupido con super poderes, pero igual eres lindo- con lo dicho, finalmente la peli blanca se dio vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, el piloto aun enfadado y de mala gana, se decidio acompañarla en secreto, para evitar encuentros como el de hacia unos instantes

**final capitulo 17.**

**bueno, aqui lo tienen, los que leen la descripcion de este fic observaran que claramente dice, accion y romance, ahi di el paso definitivo para entablar a la pareja de la historia, momentos de tension y de gloria vividos en tan solo dos besos, tambien a diferencia de otros capitulos, salio a la luz de forma contundente el factor emocional de los personajes, bueno, no soy muy creativo con las situaciones romanticas, pero ahi hice lo que me parecio lo mas adecuado para el fic, ustedes juzgaran, que tan bueno fui **

**quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estarme leyendo, la participación de los lectores ha sido algo significativo para mi, asi que en agradecimiento continuare escribiendo la historia con aun mas devocion que lo que ya lo hacia**

**gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews, gracias a ellos puedo hacer una mejor historia para ustedes**


	19. mentes compartidas

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertenecn, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**volviendo al ruedo después de varias semanas ausente, mas tarde explicare el porque, en serio, que pena haberme demorado tanto en subir el capitulo pero bueno, eso no volvera a ocurrir, tienen mi palabra**

**LOQUIN: socio como dice un viejo manga que me gustaba leer antes, "tu bebes el sake, o el sake te bebe a ti" con eso lo digo todo :v **

**SHINJI: suelta las armas loco, ya sigo en el ruedo muajajajajajaja**

_«Puesto que no tenemos forma, nos temerán.»_

__**capitulo 19: mentes compartidas **

Botellas de vino vacías esparcidas en la mesa, paquetes de botanas y migajas de estas tiradas en el suelo, platos vacios y uno que otro charco de bebidas y dos jóvenes durmiendo incómodamente en un sofá fue lo único que quedo de la fiesta organizada por la mayor y el shinigami sustituto, un ambiente que extrañamente despedía cierta paz, aun cuando el lugar parecía un desastre, esto se debía a la tierna y extraña escena de una joven de cabello rojo quien dormirá apaciblemente encima de un chico de cabello castaño, aun cuando ella tenía su rodilla en una extraña posición en el suelo y el joven tenía su brazo torcido y gran parte del peso de la pelirroja en su brazo libre, después de una larga noche, el sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana del lugar, disparando sus rayos de sol sobre el piloto shinigami quien poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

-mmmm….- aquel brillo molesto lo traia a la realidad poco a poco, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con el enorme desorden frente a el, observando con cuidado diviso un lacio cabello rojo recostado en su pecho y brazo izquierdo del cual salía un brazo que lo estaba rodeando fuertemente de su cintura, aquella imagen le hizo recordar todo lo vivido en la noche anterior, un momento que el jamás olvidaría, una nueva razón para seguir peleando, las palabras dichas en esos instantes que siempre retumbarían en su memoria.

-_yo también te amo…-_

-rayos, se ve hermosa, incluso asi- dijo para si mismo mientras comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo y en su pierna.

-ouch, se me durmió el brazo y la pierna- susurro con una forzada sonrisa, al tratar de acomodarse, movio a la segunda elegida de su lugar, provocando que ella también comenzara a despertar, para ella, el sentimiento fue el mismo que el del tercer elegido, un enorme placer y una enorme tranquilidad al ver como se encontraban de unidos, aunque ese encuentro era opacado por un horrible dolor en su rodilla y en su brazo el cual rodeaba al piloto.

-scheisse- tratando de acomodarse, la peli roja se cayó al suelo, liberando asi al tercer elegido quien no pudo evitar dar un ligero suspiro de alivio al haber liberado sus extremidades.

-ggggrrrrr, ¡ten mas cuidado tercero!- bramo la segunda elegida quien trataba de levantarse, pero el dolor en su rodilla y los efectos secundarios del alcohol consumido no le dejaban hacerlo con facilidad.

-eehhhh, discúlpame asuka- respondió el tercero mientras abria y cerraba la palma de su mano para sentir la circulación de su sangre volver, inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y procedió a ayudar a la alemana a levantarse, al quedar ambos de pie y mirarse fijamente a los ojos, ambos pilotos se sonrojaron inmediatamente, obligando a que voltearan sus rostros.

-_te amo…-_

_-yo también te amo…-_

Palabras dichas con todo el corazón por ambos adolecentes, pero ahora estaban ahí mismo, sin saber que decir, bastante nerviosos de la reacción del uno y del otro, para romper esta incomoda atmosfera, el primero en hablar fue el tercer elegido.

-bueno días asuka- dijo algo torpe ya que los nervios lo hacían entorpecer en lo que decía, -¿_rayos, porque me cuesta tanto hablarle?_

_-_g. gutten morgen baka- respondió de igual manera la alemana, solo que ella sabia disimular de manera más convincente su evidente pena. _–scheisse, parezco una idiota-_

Un intercambio bastante torpe de palabras, una escena divertida si alguien más los estuviera viendo, para su suerte, solo se encontraban de momento ellos solos ahí, la tensión era bastante amplia, habían pasado varios minutos y ninguno de ellos sabía bien que decir.

-había una cama en la otra habitación, ¿Por qué nos quedamos durmiendo en el sofá?- pregunto el shinigami sustituto tratando de acabar con aquel horrible silencio.

-no recuerdo bien porque fue, estábamos aquí hablando cuando….- antes de continuar el sonrojo en el rostro de la alemana se hizo mas fuerte, rivalizando con el color de su cabello, después de todo, lo que vino después de esa charla, fue ese momento de intimidad que ella jamás creyo que podría lograr con alguien.

-… ¡además era una cama individual!¡¿Pretendías que compartiéramos una cama asi tu y yo pervertido?!- grito la alemana bastante apenada, cosa que hizo retroceder al tercer elegido.

-bueno tienes razón- asintió shinji mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un pequeño desayuno para ambos, había pasado un rato, ya la mañana era bastante brillosa, la alemana estaba sentada en la mesa mientras que el piloto terminaba de cocinar unos huevos, los cuales llevo a la mesa gustoso.

-sabes, lo que te dije anoche es verdad- dijo el piloto en un susurro mientras dejaba el plato de la pelirroja en el lugar.

-hhmm- no pudo decir nada mas, el shinigami sustituto ya se había retirado de nuevo a la cocina para traer lo último del desayuno a la mesa, en fin, ella sabía lo que había escuchado, asi que no importaba mucho, por mucho que la situación la sobre pasara, se sentía alegre de estar a solas con el, en ese pequeño lugar, no le molestaba estar en esa extraña rutina cómica un rato mas.

Ya estaban terminando el desayuno, shinji se había aventurado a sentarse al pie de la alemana para comer, cosa que ella no rehuyó, ambos se lanzaban miradas ocasionales, logrando sonrojar a su pareja, el desayuno rápidamente se convirtió en una competencia de miradas.

-se que lo que me dijiste es verdad- susurro la alemana mientras apartaba su plato vacio, era un suave sonido, casi imperceptible, excepto para el tercero quien la escucho y la miro con delicadeza. Tomando delicadamente su rostro con su mano, hizo que la mirada de ambos quedara bastante cercanas.

- en verdad te amo, escandalosa- al decir esto, sentencio un nuevo silencio de un beso, el cual fue correspondido cariñosamente por parte de la pelirroja, haciendo que ella levantara su brazo para rodear el cuello del piloto.

-cállate baka, no quieras comenzar una pelea la cual no puedes ganar- dijo la alemana mientras se separaba lentamente del tercer elegido.

-como tu digas niña- respondió el peli castaño en un tono sarcástico mientras veía burlonamente a la peli roja.

-¡no creas que dejare de tratar de superarte solo por que…- las palabras se trababan en la lengua de la alemana, si bien estaba contenta de entregarse a shinji, su orgullo aun no le permitía liberarse por completo.

-lo se, eso hace que te ame mas- respondió el peli castaño con una mirada al más puro estilo kaji, haciendo que la determinación de pelear de la segunda elegida se hiciera mas débil.

-callate baka-

-¿te molesta lo que te estoy diciendo asuka?- pregunto el shinigami un tanto confundido, aunque su confusión fue a mayores cuando sintió que los brazos de la alemana lo rodeaban cariñosamente.

-no… no me molesta-

Ya habían terminado de organizarse para irse del lugar, shinji al observar con cuidado, noto que no había nadie en la casa kurosaki, por lo que en compensación por lo que hizo ichigo por el, se permitió arreglar la sala donde había sido la fiesta, como un gesto de agradecimiento, al terminar, el y asuka se dirigieron a su apartamento, tomado de las manos.

-¿alguna vez te pensaste que estaríamos asi?- pregunto apenado el shinigami sustituto.

-es difícil decirlo, desde el principio te he detestado, pero aun asi, no dejabas de llamarme la atención- respondió con franqueza la alemana.

-seee, creo que tienes razón, era algo evidente que me odiabas con todo tu ser- agrego el peli castaño con una ligera sonrisa forzada en su rostro, después de todo, aun recordaba claramente los intentos de la peli roja por golpearlo, matarlo y demás.

-aun asi, seguías siendo hermosa para mi, desde el primer momento que te vi-

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la alemana quien rápidamente se sonrojo de nuevo.

-¿solo lo dices para besarme no es asi?- pregunto sarcásticamente la alemana mirando maliciosamente al tercer elegido.

-tienes razón…- al terminar de decir eso, shinji sintió como un fuerte puño lo despidió contra una pared, dejándolo fuera de combate ahí mismo.

-tss, no es mas que un idiota- gruño la alemana mientras continuaba su camino

-kyoraku sensei, ojala estuvieras acá para ayudarme- dijo el piloto mientras caía en la inconsciencia ante el brutal golpe.

* * *

Gracias a ese pequeño encuentro y acuerdo amoroso, los días de los pilotos volvieron a ser como antes del ataque del ultimo angel, habían trascurrido algunos días y de nuevo los cuatro pilotos de los evas volvieron a su rutina estudiantil, pare el tercer piloto era un placer ver como la alemana lo observaba disimuladamente, cosa que el también correspondia secretamente, después de todo, ambos habían acordado mantener aquella relación en secreto a todo el mundo, no solo para mantener la imagen de ambos, si no que shinji sabia bien lo que era capaz de hacer gendo ikari por tratar de sacarle algo de información, y sabia que tarde o temprano intentaría utilizar a asuka como la ultima vez si se enteraba que el la amaba, gracias a ello, los encuentros de ambos adolecentes eran bastante secreteados, incluso para la simple actividad de hablar por los computadores de la clase.

Por su parte rei ayanami no había cambiado en nada su rutina, si bien la fiesta la hizo hacerse un poco mas abierta, en clase volvió a ser la perfecta chica callada y aplicada que caracterizaba ser, ella fue la única ya que la piloto no elegida se encontraba ciertamente emocionada, después de todo, cuando llegara el descanso podría solucionar ciertas dudas que tenia con respecto a su enemigo de turno, cortesía del capitán hitsugaya, quien noches atrás había accedido a revelarle un poco de la verdad que ella trataba de averiguar a cambio de que ella no publicara el video que ella tenia de el.

Cuando sono el timbre del almuerzo todos los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirsen a sus típicos grupos personales, la alemana rápidamente tomo a la presidenta de la clase y se la llevo cual ráfaga de viento se lleva a las indefensas hojas del otoño. Shinji, touji y kensuke también salieron a su respectivo rincón, seguidos de cerca por rei ayanami quien ya le había cogido cierta estima a ambos chicos, aunque poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que shinji ikari era una persona bastante importante para ella.

-piloto ashford, ¿vienes con nosotros?- pregunto rei en su típico tono apagado de voz, la chica de cabello blanco se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-lo siento ayanami, hoy almorzare con mi adorado toshiro- respondió la piloto en el mismo tono que utilizo con el capitán de la decima división en la fiesta.

-rayos, esta chica realmente me da grima- dijo touji un tanto aterrado por la forma de ser de la peli blanca.

-que dios nos proteja si pone su ojo en nosotros- agrego kensuke alejándose lentamente de la mencionada, el peli blanco hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero el sabia a que se debía la actuación de la piloto.

-vamos Charlotte, hora de almorzar- dijo bastante fastidiado el capitán mientras hacia su típica pose de ponerse la mano en la cabeza.

-ok bombon, vamos- finalizo la piloto aferrándose del brazo del capitán.

* * *

-muy bien, ya podemos dejar la actuación- dijo fríamente el capitán mientras alejaba a la piloto bruscamente haciendo que soltara su brazo.

-vamos pequeño toshiro, no me digas que así tratas a las mujeres cercanas a ti- respondió sarcásticamente la piloto en su voz inocente.

-pregunta lo que quieras saber, no te contare nada que no me pidas- dijo nuevamente el capitán en su tono de voz frio, esto dio la pauta a la piloto para que se dirigiera a las barandas de lugar, después de todo la terraza era el lugar perfecto para hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

-prefiero que sea así- dijo la piloto mientras se quitaba su chaleco del uniforme y se desabotonaba la parte superior de su camias, cosa que perturbo al peli blanco

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- pregunto algo apenado el peli blanco.

-no hay nadie por aca, y no soporto vestir como un pingüino- respondió la piloto mientras sacaba una lata de gaseosa y comenzaba a degustarla.

-¿Qué son ustedes en realidad?- pregunto la piloto mirando fijamente al peli blanco.

-nosotros somos shinigamis- respondió el capitán sin titubear, cosa que hizo que se extrañara al no notar ninguna reacción o extrañeza por parte de la peli blanca.

-entiendo, ¿Cuál es su misión asignada?- pregunto la peli blanca de nuevo, en el mismo tono de voz de la otra pregunta, al parecer la respuesta dada por toshiro hitsugaya no la sorprendio, el tiempo transcurría entre preguntas y respuestas por ambas partes, en toda la confrontación, Charlotte no demostró ninguna pizca de sorpresa, por mas sorprendentes o increíbles que fueran las respuestas dadas por el shinigami.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-¿Cuál es tu rango en tu organización?-

-¿la anciana de cabello naranja es realmente tu madre?-

Las primeras preguntas hechas por la piloto eran mas como del tipo reconocimiento, aunque no de su enemigo, si no del capitán del decimo escuadrón, aunque sabia que podría ser riesgoso, el capitán hitsugaya respondió honestamente cada pregunta, no por verse amenazado, si no que estudiando las preguntas que le hacia la peli blanca, noto que tenia cierto protocolo militarizado, cosa que le genero curiosidad por saber que podría sacar ella de todo ello.

-quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre wonderblind-

Esta pregunta fue la siguiente parte del interrogatirio, sin ocultar nada mas que los detalles personales sobre shinji y asuka, el peli blanco le conto todo lo que podía haber en los informes de la sociedad de almas a la piloto, sobre su exuberante poder, su explosiva personalidad, las misiones que ella había cumplido como robar el feto del angel del volcán y demás, en pocas palabras, dándole una pauta a ella para que cesara en su cacería, después de todo, con lo que le estaba contando el capitán cualquier otra persona hubiera desistido de la idea de enfrentarse al hibrido, cuando el termino, convenientemente sonó la campana indicando el final del almuerzo.

-entiendes que wonderblind no es algo con lo que tu puedas lidiar ¿verdad?- pregunto el capitán peliblanco mirando fijamente a los ojos de la piloto, esta simplemente paso derecho del capitán, dirigiéndose a su clase.

-gracias por la información, capitán del decimo escuadrón de la sociedad de almas- dijo fríamente la peli blanca mientras se arreglaba nuevamente el uniforme.

-pero…-

-no creas que me dejaría intimidar con la verdad, tienes mi palabra, eliminare ese video cuando regrese a casa- finalizo la piloto desapareciendo en la escalera, dejando solo en aquel lugar al capitán del decimo escuadrón.

-es una chica bastante terca taicho- dijo la shinigami de cabello naranja quien estuvo en su forma espiritual todo el tiempo, gracias a ello no pudo ser vista por la piloto

-no es nuestro problema, nosotros somos encargados de aniquilar a los hollows e híbridos de estos- respondió el capitán dirigiéndose de nuevo a clase

-aunque no lo quiera aceptar, parece que esta preocupada por ella- dijo para si misma la teniente matsumoto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

* * *

Las clases finalmente habían finalizado, pero había algo más con lo que tenían que tratar los pilotos, y era su deber con NERV, esa tarde también tendrían que hacer pruebas de sincronización, la primera en mucho tiempo que hacían los cuatro simultáneamente, claro que antes que aquel deber, la mente de la alemana solo tenía una cosa como objetivo principal.

-tercero, peleemos ahora-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presentes en el cuartel incluyendo al mismo gendo ikari.

-asuka, tenemos pruebas de sincronización, creo que eso puede esperar- respondió shinji con una sonrisa en su rostro

-aun faltan dos horas para las pruebas tercero, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?- reto la alemana poniéndose en una pose tanto orgullosa como desafiante al tercer elegido, este en busca de una respuesta volteo a observar a la mayor y a la doctora a cargo del lugar.

-esto me parece algo infantil- dijo la mayor katsuragi haciendo un gesto de fastidio ante la situación.

-supongo que eso ayudara a que su confianza aumente y den mejores resultados- agrego la doctora dando su aprobado.

-tienen dos horas-

* * *

El salón de entrenamiento fue trasladado a otra ubicación, después de todo el original fue destruido completamente por el bankai del capitán kuchiki, este era un tanto mas pequeño, pero esa era su único problema, vigilándolos cuidadosamente, se encontraban los alto mando de NERV detrás de un vidrio de protección a varias habitaciones de distancia, en otro lugar se encontraban las otras dos pilotos observando detalladamente también.

Shinji ya estaba en posición de batalla, en su traje de conexión, para el era algo extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo, el ya estaba acostumbrado al deseo de batalla de asuka, pero esta vez, había algo diferente, la mirada de la alemana tenia bastante fuego, y Expedia una enorme confianza.

-¿sigues obsesionada con la idea de vencerme asuka?- pregunto shinji de forma algo sarcástica.

-hoy es el dia que te pateare el culo tercero- dijo la alemana orgullosa mientras sacaba dos extraños anillos los cuales al parecer tenían un borde extremadamente filoso, todos estaban confundidos al mirar como ella se los ponía por encima del traje de conexión.

-¿Qué estas haciendo asuka?- pregunto el tercer elegido confundido por las acciones de la alemana.

-caya y observa baka- al decir eso para sorpresa de todo, con los anillos que ella se había puesto, hizo una extraña posición con sus brazos, cosa que cuando extendió sus brazos, salio un enorme chorro de sangre de ambas extremidades.

-piloto soryu, exijo saber que esta haciendo- exclamo gendo ikari por los canales de comunicación, su enojo era evidente, después de todo, ella había rasgado su traje de conexión, todos estaban confundidos, pero ninguno como shinji, pues el sintió como ella al hacer eso, había multiplicado la presión espiritual que ella normalmente generaba.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto shinji mientras se preparaba para lo que venia, de nuevo la alemana seguía asombrando a los presentes, y mas al ver como la sangre que estaba goteando y la que estaba en el suelo, la cubria en brazos y en piernas.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo maya mientras observaba las lecturas de la magi.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunto la mayor observando la reacción de los tres técnicos.

-asuka esta generando una energía bastante grande, no tanto como la que conocemos del tercer elegido, pero realmente es algo que esta fuera de las lecturas humanas normales- agrego makoto tecleando tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitían.

Shinji estaba bastante confundido, tanto que no podía poner una posición de defensa adecuada, definitivamente ella estaba manipulando su propia sangre con energía espiritual, jamas había escuchado que alguien pudiera hacer eso.

-aquí voy tercero- al decir eso, la alemana desapareció de la vista de todos, para finalmente aparecer acertando un fuerte puño en el estomago al tercer elegido, cosa que dejo boquiabiertos a todos en el centro de mando, incluso rei ayanami estaba bastante sorprendida, la alemana no se quedo con ese simple impacto, rápidamente continuo con una ráfaga de golpes las cuales no pudieron ser detenidas por shinji, con algo de dificultad el shinigami sustituto se corrió hacia la derecha saliendo de la ráfaga de ataques, permitiéndose recuperar su distancia contra ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto algo confundido y jadeando el tercer elegido.

-te contare después baka, por ahora prepárate a perder- agrego la alemana mientras que volvió al ataque, para suerte del shinigami , alcanzo a pasar a su forma shinigami antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo, ya con sus poderes activados, la pelea se equilibro.

-espero que te hayas divertido, por que no dejare pasar eso asuka- exclamo el tercer elegido quien esquivaba y contra atacaba eficientemente cada ataque del destello rojo.

-muestrame lo que tienes tercero- de nuevo sin hablar, comenzó el repido intercambio de golpes entre ambos, shinji no desenvaino su espada en ningún momento, se permitio pelear con asuka nada mas con lo que el sabia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dando una espectacular batalla a los científicos de NERV, la pelea se comenzaba a salir de los extremos al ver como shinji había tomado el rostro de la alemana y la había incrustada contra la pared, cualquiera pensaría que ese golpe seria suficiente para detenerla, pero el verla volver al ataque inmediatamente cambio cualquier opinión que tuvieran sobre ella.

-doctora, fije exámenes de todo tipo sobre la segunda elegida, necesitamos tener todos los datos biológicos que podamos obtener sobre ella- ordeno el comandante

-entendido- respondió secamente la doctora, ella sabia que no podrían encontrar mucho ya que las pruebas de shinji tampoco habían revelado mayor parte del misterio, aun así ver la manipulación de sangre de ella parecía ciertamente interesante.

Otra persona que observaba tanto fascinada como enojada era la piloto no elegida, después de todo ella tenia reportes sobre la segunda elegida, ella jamas había tenido esa clase de habilidades en el pasado por lo que eso significaba que ella había obtenido esos poderes en compañía del tercero.

_-sabes que wonderblind no es algo que puedas manejar-_

-te equivocas toshiro, yo también obtendré poderes- dijo para si misma la peli blanca un tanto excitada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la primera elegida.

La pelea continuo unos minutos mas, después de todo el limite de tiempo se acercaba con velocidad, shinji tenia que lidiar con el tener cuidado especial con los nuevos golpes de la alemana, después de todo aquellos ataque con la armadura de sangre, eran especialmente devastadores, en un intento por ganar la batalla con rapidez la alemana utilizo su instintivo bringer light para acercarse rápidamente al tercero quien jamas espero ese movimiento.

-eres mio tercero- exclamo la alemana con un rostro esquizofrénicamente emocionado mientras lanzaba un puño con toda su fuerza.

-…- con el poco tiempo que tuvo de reacción, shinji se limito a parar el golpe de la alemana con su mano desnuda, haciendo que se generara un estruendo atronador en el pequeño salón, dejando a ambos guerreros estáticos jadeando en el lugar.

-se acabó el tiempo, piloto soryu, piloto ikari, pasen rápidamente al mando central, se les explicara las condiciones de la prueba esta ocasión- ordeno el comandante, haciendo que ambos pilotos se separaran.

-eso fue impresionante asuka- se limito a decir shinji mientras dejaba caer su brazo, el golpe que el detuvo de rapidez le dejo entumido toda su extremidad.

-gracias baka, la próxima vez no sere tan suave contigo- respondio la peli roja mientras salía orgullosa de la habitación.

-hay ciertas cosas que me deberás explicar cuando te encuentre, ichigo- dijo algo cansado el shinigami sustituto al aire.

* * *

-inicien protocolos primarios- ordenaba la doctora a sus empleados mientras tecleaban los primeros protocolos de encendido.

-inicien conexiones neuronales- con esta orden la piloto de turno observo como su enter plug despedia una gama de colores e imágenes para finalmente iniciarse

-piloto ashford, ¿Cómo se siente?- se oia a través del canal de comunicación del evangelion unidad 02, esta vez quien lo estaba piloteando no era la alemana, si no la piloto no elegida.

_-¿que significa esto de sincronizar con otros evas doctora akagi?- pregunto confundido el tercer elegido ante lo que le estaban explicando a el y a sus compañeras._

_-la situación a la que nos vimos enfrentados la ultima semana nos dio a entender que tenemos que prepararnos en caso de que alguno de ustedes este indispuesto, como paso contigo shinji…- respondía la doctora mientras mostraba unos datos a través de la pantalla gigante que había en la sala de comando -…muchas veces nos veremos enfrentados a estas contrariedades, no solo en pilotos si no en unidades, así que es mejor ver sus reacciones en otras unidades-_

_-¿me estas diciendo que alguno de estos fenómenos montara mi hermoso eva?- dijo la alemana bastante molesta_

_-¿en serio alguien mas tocara a mi evangelion?, no me agrada la idea, agrego la peli blanca igualmente molesta._

_-esto es algo completamente necesario chicas, ya que ustedes bien se llevan tan bien, sincronizaremos a asuka con la unida 04 y a Charlotte con la unidad 02-_

_-scheisse, no me agrada que esta desquiciada monte mi hermoso eva- dijo bastante molesta la peli roja_

_-tu no eres digna de si quiera voltear a mirar a mi unidad evangelion princesa- respondió la peli blanca con un enorme tono de molestia en su voz._

_-shinji, tu sincronizaras con la unidad de rei-_

_-entendido- respondió shinji sin mayor contemplación a la situación_

_-rei, ya sabes que tienes que hacer-_

_-como usted diga doctora akagi- respondio la primera elegida con su típico tono de voz_

_-_se siente bastante extraño- respondió la piloto quien movía sus brazos y sus piernas para ver si podía moverse como en su propia unidad.

-¿alguna observación en general?- pregunto esta vez la mayor quien observaba los datos recolectados

-…. Este evangelion se siente igual de sucio y desagradable que la segunda elegida- aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para llamar la atención de la mencionada quien rápidamente abrió conexión con su antagonista.

-¡repítemelo en la cara, maldita zorra!- bramo la alemana bastante enojada ante el comentario

-no tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Algo mas que hacer doctora?- agrego la peli blanca esperando una respuesta que la sacara de esa evangelion que ella detestaba

-creo que por ahora será suficiente- finalizo la doctora.

-entendido- con esto la piloto comenzó a finalizar los procesos de la unidad 02, en la sala de comando la mayor y la doctora observaban los resultados de la prueba

-sincronización del 52%, bueno, no se podían pedir resultados maravillosos- dijo la mayor un tanto decepcionada.

-la relación entre ambas es una enemistad, obviamente no se sentirán cómodas en las unidades de la otra- respondió la doctora un tanto aburrida.

Minutos después comenzó la prueba de la alemana, en la unidad evangelio de color gris

-muy bien asuka, ¿algo que destacar?- pregunto la mayor un tanto curiosa, la alemana se sentía algo extraña en esa unidad, algo que ella destacaba de su eva, era aquella sensación de abrigo y confort que esta le daba, pero este evangelion era diferente, era como si estuviera vacio, no se sentía nada que la acompañara o la confortara, por la mente de ella, solo encontró el hecho de que por no ser su propia unidad la que generaba este sentimiento.

-nada en especial- respondió secamente la alemana.

-sincronización del 77%- dijo maya informando a sus superiores

-bueno, puede ser algo positivo toda esta experiencia, dijo misato mientras miraba un tanto aburrida las pruebas-

-asuka, ¿puedes concentrarte un poco mas? Quiero ver que reacciones genera la unidad 04 en ti- solo la doctora , el comandante y el subcomandante sabían de la condición especial del evangelion de la peli blanca, así que el ver como había trascurrido ese tiempo sin que este se volviera loco era algo realmente interesante.

-hare lo que pueda- respondió finalmente, cerrando sus ojos y centrándose en sus pensamientos, la alemana trato de crear una conexión con ese eva, pero por mas que lo intento, el sentimiento fue el mismo.

Nada, no hay nada

Es vacio

Es hueco

No hay nada aquí, ¿pero que debería haber?

Odio, ¿quizás odio?

Esto es… odio

Poco a poco la alemana comenzó a notar un extraño sentimiento, como un extraño vacio, el cual buscaba ser comenzado, una mitad que busca su otra mitad, lo extraño era la mitad de ese eva que estaba presente, una horrible voz enormemente gruesa fue lo único que sonó, pero fue mas como un recuerdo atravesado

-AYUDAME A LLENARME-

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- dijo la alemana volviendo a la realidad jadeando un poco.

-asuka, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la mayor al ver exaltada a la alemana, poco a poco esta comenzó a recuperarse, hasta poder dar una respuesta.

-si, estoy bien- respondió algo confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que experimentaste asuka?- esta vez, la que pregunto fue la doctora akagi, su tono de voz denotaba cierta emoción y curiosidad

-yo… no se- se resigno a contestar mientras finalizaba todos los procesos de su eva

-muy bien rei, ¿dime que sientes?- pregunto la doctora a la primera elegida quien estaba subida en la unidad 01, esta sintió una extraña presencia familiar, era casi como si fuera su propio eva, pero había mucho mas de trasfondo, cerrando sus ojos y enfocando toda su capacidad de concentración en ello, pudo observar imágenes del tercer elegido de una forma bastante vivida.

Shinji peleando contra el tercer angel

-su primera pelea- susurro para si misma

Su primera pelea junto a ella

-la pelea contra el quinto angel-

Cuando ella utilizo su campo AT, para poder protegerlo y como eso lo enojo

-él se enojo cuando me hirieron, eso lo recuerdo bien- dijo de nuevo sin ninguna emoción.

El abrazándola, incluso cuando había perdido su brazo en ese enfrentamiento, hasta que finalmente cayo inconsciente encima de ella.

-el…¿se preocupo por mi?- dijo para si misma algo perpleja

Imágenes de asuka, de ururu, de la teniente momo, de la misteriosa y peligrosa wonderblind, de la piloto no elegida

-conozco a la mayoría, pero no se quien es la chica de la bata negra- dijo de nuevo por lo bajo

-¿Por qué estoy viendo estas imágenes?, ¿Por qué me incomoda ver las imágenes de las otras chicas?- se preguntaba bastante confundida la peli azul

La imagen de la fiesta donde asuka le estaba preguntando si ella sabía que era gustarle a alguien

-¿Qué es gustar?¿me gusta ikari kun?- se pregunto rei bastante sorprendida ante lo que se estaba revelando ante ella

-si, creo que me gusta- dijo ella algo conmovida al ver una imagen de el sonriéndole a ella en los descansos.

El desfile de imágenes mentales continuo, hasta que rei se vio perdida en un lugar extraño, ella estaba volando, sosteniendo unas extrañas espadas las cuales ella reconocio como las de shinji, ante ella, se encontraba un enorme monstruo en armadura el cual abalanzo su gigante espada contra ella, ella sentía como si pudiera esquivarlo, pero por el dolor de estomago que tenia, tropezó hacia atrás, viendo como recibiría el golpe de lleno.

-¡NNOOOOOOOO!- grito rei bastante conmocionada llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¡rei! ,¡rei!, ¡rei reacciona!- decía misato mientras que la piloto poco a poco volvió a la realidad.

-ayanami, ¿te encuentras bien?- esta vez quien pregunto fue shinji quien había abierto el canal de comunicaciones, poco a poco rei volvió a su típico semblante, aun estaba bastante perturbada, pero no demoro mucho en recuperarse.

-…shinji- aquel susurro llamo la atención de los presentes en el canal de comunicaciones.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque del capitán komamura?- aquella pregunta dejo completamente frios de la impresión tanto a shinji como a misato, la doctora ritsuko y gendo ikari no sabían sobre el tema.

-¿Qué viste dentro del eva 01 rei?- pregunto el comandante en un tono enormemente autoritario, un tanto confundido aun, la piloto se limito a responder.

-yo, no se que es lo que vi señor- respondió la piloto tratando de obtener un poco de aire

-cierren conexiones, rei, por ahora descansa- la que dio esta orden fue la mayor katsuragi quien aunque no lo mostraba, estaba bastante preocupada por lo que había dicho rei

Después de la ligera confusión armada por la reacción de rei, comenzó la prueba de shinji, todos los presentes observaban confundidos los resultados

-como es posible que el piloto que tiene una sincronización promedio de 140% en su unidad solo tenga 40% en otra- se preguntaba la doctora ritsuko bastante molesta por el resultado.

-shini, ¿te sientes incomodo en el eva 00?- pregunto misato igualmente consternada por la extraña falta de sincronización del piloto.

-algo así, esto es… extraño- decía shinji algo confundido ante lo que estaba sintiendo, no era tan intenso como en su unidad, pero habia una extraña presencia en aquel mar de LCL

-shinji, intenta concentrarte, trata de subir un poco tu sincronización- dirigio la doctora peli rubia quien esperaba que esto generara algún resultado, un tanto resignado a su suerte el piloto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, al parecer todo iba funcionando puesto que pudo ver recuerdos de rei, no eran cosas realmente representativas, eran solo imágenes de una persona quien no tenia nada santo ni nada importante en el mundo

65

67

75

80

Se quedo en el 80% de sincronización

-bueno, supongo que eso se un buen resultado- resalto la doctora.

-shinji, puedes cerrar las conexiones- dijo misato un tanto aliviada, para extrañeza de ella, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¿shinji estas bien?- seguía sin recibir ninguna respuesta, asuka no estaba observando las pruebas, pero pudo notar como una enorme presión espiritual comenzaba a salir de las jaulas

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando alla?- se pregunto bastante afanada, esta energía espiritual que estaba sintiendo era extraña, pero mezclada con esta, estaba una bastante familiar para ella

-¡SHINJI!-

-¿que es este lugar?- se pregunto el tercer elegido, el sabia que al igual que ayanami, el pudiera acceder a algunos recuerdos de ella, pero esto era distinto, era muy vivido, casi terrorífico, el se encontraba en un desierto oscuro, arenas grises las cuales eran rodeadas por rocas del mismo color el cual era cubierto por un cielo totalmente negro, shinji ya conocía aquiel lugar.

-¿esto es el hueco mundo?- se pregunto bastante consternado por lo que veía, atrás de el, habia un enorme pico saliente, una enorme piedra parada la cual daba a la luna llena

-¿pero que hago aca?, es imposible que ayanami tenga recuerdos de este lugar, ella no genera energía espiritual- antes de poder seguir analizando, vio como en la punta del pico se fijaba una sombra femenina la cual expulsaba una tremenda presión espiritual, era tan fuerte que parecía llover

-¿Qué es todo esto?- la presión eran horriblemente fuerte, una que el jamás había sentido, ni si quiera en wonderblind.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?-

Ignorando la pregunta la figura femenina finalmente comenzó a moverse, alzando su brazo rápidamente alzo lo que parecía ser una enorme espada de mandoble, a la par que cuatro enormes alas de plumas negras se extendieron por su espalda, su largo cabello plateado el cual llegaba hasta sus piernas también se movio con la briza generada de sus alas, cosa que permitió detallar aquel collar de lana felpuda el cual rodeaba su cuello, el extraño camisón sin mangas de color gris y la falda de color negra la cual llegaba hasta los pies, una figura imponente, y mas por que el color de su piel era totalmente blanco y de sus ojos se generaba un brillo amarillo.

-¿eso es un arrancar?- se pregunto shinji mientras se ponía en posición de batalla, pero aquella figura jamas lo noto, en cambio simplemente dijo una palabra la cual resonó en el aire, aunque la dijo en forma de susurro.

-ENGI-

* * *

-¡corten la energía, rápido!- decía la mayor al ver alarmada como el eva unidad 00 había perdido el control y comenzaba a golpear la vitrina desde donde observaba la primera elegida, para terror de los presentes, nada parecía funcionar

-corten las conexiones neuronales-

-no funciona doctora, el eva niega toda comunicación- todo parecía que iba a seguir en descontrol, hasta que seis barras aparecieron repentinamente en la cintura del eva de color azul, deteniendo su movimiento inmediatamente.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto la mayor bastante aterrada, para alivio de ella, las comunicaciones con el eva 00 volvieron a abrirse

-¡shinji, que bueno que estés bien!- dijo la mayor bastante aliviada, aunque su alivio desapareció al ver que el piloto estaba bastante exaltado.

-shinji, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la doctora mientras que veía como el eva se iba quedando sin energía, un horrible terror se genero en el rostro de esta al ver la peligrosa mirada de odio que le dirigió el tercer elegido directo a ella.

-doctora akagi, sea honesta conmigo, y mas le vale no mentir, ¿QUE SON EN REALIDAD LOS EVANGELION? Finalmente, la energía se agoto, cortando toda comunicación existente

**fin capitulo 19**

**bueno, primero que todo, creo que les debo una pequeña explicacion, no pude subir capitulos estos dias por que me tuve que ir de la U por motivos personales, asi que para evitar sentirme vago, me fui a otro lugar a conseguir trabajo, pero le deje mi compu a mi hermano, por lo que estuve sin maquina estos dias, pero ya consegui una y ya puedo volver al ritmo, asi que no se preocupen, sera la unica vez que pause esto asi**

**segundo, me dio la nostalgia estos dias, asi que no se si aca halla lectores, pero no demorare en continuar LAZOS QUE UNEN, me di cuenta que hay gente que tambien sigue esa historia y lo menos que puedo hacer es acabarla por ello, asi que si algo, para que esten al tanto**

**gracias por leermen y dejen reviews, siempre me ayudan a mejorar**


	20. mi unica promesa real

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno, continuando mi vida de nuevo como escritor de fanfic siento que varias cosas que se me habian salido de control, volvieron a la normalidad, gracias a ello siento una pequeña paz interior, asi que sin mas que decir, excepto wazzap dejo aca este pequeño aporte mio.**

**START KUROSAKI: gracias socio, nada lo alegra mas a uno que saber que hay gente que sigue tu trabajo tan fielmente, de lazos que unen, estoy pensando como hacerla terminar de una forma epica, no tan rapida como lo habia fijado originalmente.**

**SHINJIBOSTERO: gracias por el apoyo mi hermano, y relajado, como dije, lo de la vez pasada no se repetira, y no se mate la cabeza, todo lo que escribo tiene un plan, y este sera brutal.**

**LOQUIN: nada como el amor en sercreto socio, lo digo por experiencia propia, y no, el fic es NGE X BLEACH, no le metere tantos elementos de yumekui merry, y antes de que lo pregunte, no, no metere a merry en la historia (lo estuve pensando mientras degustaba de un delicioso cafe el cual sostenia con los dedos de mis pies) pero no pude negar que me parecio tentadora la idea, pero al final no habia forma que cuadrara en lo que tengo planeado.**

_«Nosotros nos atraemos. Como gotas de agua. Como planetas. Nosotros nos repelemos. Como imanes. Como los colores de la piel»_

**capitulo 20: mi unica promesa real**

_Explosiones a gran nivel se daban a lo largo de un cielo oscurecido, la luna llena extrañamente cercana al suelo era la testigo de las ondas de energía de color gris y verde dispersándose a lo largo del firmamento, con cada una de ella, una tormenta de arena se desataba, todo aquel hollow desafortunado que era golpeado por aquellos restos de la feroz confrontacion, desaparecía inmediatamente incinerado hasta lo mas profundo de su existencia._

_-sigues siendo débil-_

_Una de las sombras danzantes que se alzaba en la fiera batalla la cual tenia una extraña forma de un hombre delgado con dos enormes cuernos en su cabeza cuyas alas daban la ilusión de ser un murciélago golpeaba brutalmente a la otra sombra, sus alas plateadas destrozadas mientras que ella jadeaba en el suelo, aun no entendía como era que ella podía sobrevivir a la brutal golpiza a la que estaba sometida._

_-no tienes lo necesario para derrotarme-_

_Fue lo que respondió el lastimado ser, levantándose dificultosamente, apunto su espada de nuevo en dirección a su enemigo, este curioso la miro con cierta intriga, pero sin demostrarla mayormente, era difícil ver expresión alguna en esos ojos amarillos los cuales contrastaban horriblemente con su pálida tez, dando unos pasos hacia adelante para tropezar y resbalar a tal punto de casi caer rendida al suelo seguía apuntando su espada en forma desafiante, de un momento a otro, la presión espiritual del lugar se volvió a elevar, haciendo que la atmosfera fuera afectada a tal manera que la gravedad fue neutralizada, generando el efecto de que el poder de la criatura plateada estaba lloviendo en dirección al cielo._

_-es hora de demostrarte quien soy en realidad…-_

_-… resurrección, segunda etapa- _

-¡AAHHHH!- fue el grito seco que dio el tercer elegido quien se levantaba bastante ahogado por la horrible batalla que estaba presenciando, al parecer en sueños, ya que lo primero que vio al levantarse, fue la insípida habitación de la enfermería de NERV, sus ropas ya habían sido cambiadas y solo vestía una bata de hospital, dificultosamente se levanto de su cama para tratar de dar unos pasos hacia adelante, después de tres pasos mal dados, finalmente cayo al suelo, su mente aun estaba bastante desorganizada.

-no se que mierda haya sido eso, pero no deja de ser bastante malo- decía el shinigami sustituto bastante incomodo aun, viendo que si seguía así su cuerpo probablemente no podría reaccionar en un tiempo, concentro su energía espiritual como pudo y comenzó a sanarse a si mismo, al principio parecía no dar mayor resultado, pero con el paso de unos veinte minutos tanto su mente como sus cuerpo ya estaba de nuevo en forma, sintiendo aun un ligero cansancio decidió quedarse sentado en el suelo analizando lo que su mente había presenciado.

-¿Quiénes eran esos dos?¿que rayos significa engi?- al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no escucho los pasos que se iban acercando lentamente a la habitación.

-shinji, veo que ya despertaste- dijo la mayor a cargo del lugar quien venia acompañada de la piloto de cabello azul, esta ya tenia puesto si típico uniforme lo que daba a entender que había pasado un buen tiempo desde la prueba de sincronización, esto no le importo mayor mente al tercer elegido quien rápidamente enfoco a la primera piloto de los evangelion.

-¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería misato?- pregunto el shinigami sustituto con algo de enojo en su voz, o al menos así lo interpreto la peli morada, no entendía exactamente que expresión era la que tenia shinji ikari en esos momentos en su rostro.

-el eva unidad 00 perdió el control en medio de las pruebas, nadie salió herido, fuiste traido aca por el enorme estrés psicológico por el que pasaste al recuperar el control de este y utilizar una de tus extrañas técnicas en ese estado- respondio la peli morada con aparente preocupación en su rostro, reclinándose un poco para hablar frente a frente con un agotado shinji, continuo con la pregunta que necesitaba hacerle a su compañero de residencia, -¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí adentro shinji?

El piloto la miro unos segundos de una forma condecendiente, el sabia que contarle aquello que había visto no tendría mayor sentido, o al menos no hasta que hablara con la persona poseedora de esos recuerdos, enfocando su mirada en la primera elegida, el piloto dejo salir una expresión de dura frialdad.

-mucho mas de lo que crees misato- con esa enigmática respuesta el piloto se puso de pie y tan rápido como se levanto, tomo el brazo de la peli azul, causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

-necesitamos hablar- con esa ligera orden, el piloto arrastro a su compañera de la habitación, dejando a una perturbada misato quien tenida la mirada perdida en la puerta.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir?- finalizo para si misma mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se ponía a meditar

A unas cuantas habitaciones de la enfermería, el shinigami caminaba dificultosamente llevando del brazo a una confundida rei ayanami quien ciertamente comenzaba a apenarla la situación, pero ella jamás lo dejaría evidenciar gracias a su cara de poker natural. Ya creyendo tener lo que seria un lugar seguro para la conversación que se tendría que dar, shinji paro en seco y volteo a observar fijamente a la primera elegida.

-dime ayanami, ¿Qué relación tienes tu con el hueco mundo?- la pregunta del primer elegido fue directo al grano, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la peli azul quien miraba un tanto confundida a su compañero.

-¿Qué es el hueco mundo? Yo no tengo información alguna sobre un lugar así, o si quiera tenia idea sobre la existencia de este-

La respuesta hizo que en el rostro del shinigami sustituto se hiciera una mueca de rabia, era imposible que ella no supiera nada de ese lugar.

-¡ no me mientas ayanami, lo vi claramente en tu evangelion, tu has estado en el hueco mundo, dime la verdad!- eta vez no solo deteniéndose a hablar si no también tomándola fuertemente de sus brazos continuo con su interrogatorio, las reacciones del peli castaño no inmutaban en lo mas mínimo a la piloto.

-lo siento piloto ikari, realmente no se de que me estas hablando- respondió en su típico tono seco de voz

Shinji iba a continuar con su furiosa embestida pero al ver que por mas que miraba de forma amenazante a su compañera, esta seguía con su típica expresión neutral, aunque al trasfondo de esta, se notaba bastante seguridad y un toque de honestidad en los ojos rojos de esta, definitivamente no parecía estar mintiendo, bastante resignado, el piloto se detuvo ahí mismo, dándole un pequeño aire a ella para respirar tranquilamente.

-supongo que no diras lo contrario por mas que te pregunte…- dijo el piloto bastante descontento, aunque con cierta mirada condescendiente, como si dijera que no era su intención hacerla sentir amenazada con su mirada, -… ¿al menos sabes que significa engi?-

Esta simple pregunta tenso toda la piel de la peli azul, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, _ENGI, _por alguna razón, esa simple palabra le genero un horrible dolor de cabeza, viendo aquella reacción, shinji trato de acercarse a ella, pero esta sabiendo que esto podía ser malo, simplemente extendió su brazo alejándolo.

-estoy bien, no se que me paso, pero estoy bien- respondió forzadamente, gracias a esto el piloto dio un suspiro de alivio, pero aquella reacción solo podía significar una cosa, ella sabia mas de lo que el creía.

-¿Qué es engi?- pregunto fríamente el piloto, la reacción de rei no se hizo esperar, por primera vez en su vida, shinji ikari veía una expresión de confusión en la cara de la piloto ayanami, ella no podía comprender por que se sentía así.

-rei, necesito que me acompañes- la imponente voz del comandante quien aparecia en el corredor llamos la atención de ambos pilotos, la interrupción de este era lo ultimo que shinji necesitaba.

-estoy hablando con ella en estos momentos comandante- le respondio el piloto shinigami quien no hacia esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su fuerte mirada de odio dirigida hacia el, esto no afectaba en lo minimo a gendo ikari.

-lo que tengan que hablar, lo hablaran después, la piloto ayanami tiene que presentar unos cuantos exámenes físicos, vámonos rei- ordeno de nuevo el comandante.

-si señor- con esto ambos comenzaron a desaparecer en el umbral de aquel corredor dejando solo ahí al piloto con una expresión de odio en su rostro.

-maldito seas, gendo ikari- dijo el piloto a si mismo mientras daba un fuerte puño contra la pared, desahogando su ira, a lo lejos al lado del comandante se encontraba rei caminando, mirando de forma algo triste su brazo solo pudo susurrar una cosa con evidente tristeza.

-shinji-

* * *

-esto parece bastante serio shinji-

Después de la tensión vivida en las bases de NERV, shinji se encontraba de nuevo en su casa, en la sala se encontraban el, ichigo y urahara discutiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, misato observaba y escuchaba todo con sumo cuidado, después de todo, si lo que el tercer elegido decía era cierto, finalmente se debelarían misterios sobre la misteriosa rei ayanami, a lo lejos también un poco indiferente a la discusión, se encontraba la alemana quien se sentía un poco molesta de ver que shinji y rei habían estado un tiempo solos sin que nadie los viera en la base.

-¿ocurre algo asuka?- pregunto la mayor al notar a la peli roja parada en una esquina mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo en alemán.

-nada que te importe misato- respondió secamente la peli roja con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, haciendo que cayera una gota de sudor nervioso por la frente de la peli morada, volviendo a la discusión de momento, shinji estaba relatando sobre lo que vio a través de aquel vivido sueño que tuvo, todo parecía ser algo ajeno a todos los presentes, hasta que una parte llamo la atención del peli naranja.

-_la cual tenía una extraña forma de un hombre delgado con dos enormes cuernos en su cabeza cuyas alas daban la ilusión de ser un murciélago-_

Urahara inmediatamente noto la mirada perdida que tenia el shinigami sustituto original al escuchar aquella descripción, el recordaba perfectamente a aquella criatura imponente quien se alzo a lo alto de la luna con una mirada prepotente sobre el, y con justa razón podía hacer tan gesto, tan pronto como el utilizo su resurrección, lo humillo en batalla de la manera mas brutal que pudo, no solo bastándole esto, también paso a su siguiente transformación, segando en nada su vida en un instante, así era, ichigo reconocio perfectamente aquella descripción la cual solo podía venir de un ser que el conocio y al cual solo pudo derrotar al dejar que el monstruo en el interior de el tomara por completo a su ser.

-esa cosa, era ulquiorra ciffer- dijo un tanto afectado por escuchar de el de nuevo, ante esta declaración urahara dejo mostrar un rostro serio y preocupado, el que la piloto ayanami tuviera alguna relación con los arrancares que servían a souske aizen era algo de sumo cuidado, tratándose de el, cualquier cosa podría esperarse, incluso cuando ya habían pasado mas de seis años desde que este fue encerrado en lo mas profundo de la sociedad de almas, por su parte shinji también se sentía acomplejado sobre lo que estaba pasando, el hasta ese momento creía que el era el único humano en esa dimensión en haber tenido relación con el mundo de ichigo y los demás, si bien creyo que la presencia de hollows en ese lugar era algo natural del ciclo de la vida y de la muerte de todas las personas, el hecho de que en la mente de la primera elegida hubieran imágenes de ulquiorra, quería decir que el no era el único en haber traspasado las dimensiones.

-esto es bastante serio, informare a la central 46 sobre la situación- sentencio urahara saliendo de la sala dejando solo a ichigo con los demás habitantes de la residencia.

-no te apresures a sacar conclusiones shinji, hay varias explicaciones para lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo finalmente antes de salir del lugar, gracias a ello, el peli castaño pudo dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, era verdad, quizás estaba juzgando bastante rápido a una persona la cual tenia una energía espiritual promedio, como la del resto de la gente, era imposible que ella pudiera verse involucrada realmente en ese mundo.

-shinji, mas que pensar en eso , recuerda la fecha que es mañana- esto trajo de nuevo a la realidad al piloto quien con un gesto de rencor en sus ojos, recordó la fecha que estaba mencionando su hermano mayor, con bastante odio en sus ojos.

-es verdad, no me agrada la idea de cruzar palabras con ese miserable, pero la ocasión lo amerita- fue lo único que quiso responder, después de todo en dos días se cumpliría el aniversario de la muerte de yui ikari.

* * *

Ya habiendo pasado un dia, de nuevo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas para shinji ikari en el ámbito personal… parecían ir mal, esa misma mañana la alemana había rechazado su amoroso saludo con bastante frialdad, gracias a los concejos que misato le daba sobre lo que una mujer siente, y también piensa en diversos casos, shinji se estaba tratando de hacer a la idea de que era lo que había hecho mal, aun así, era difícil sacar una conclusión la cual no sonara ridículamente irreal o vergonzosa.

-asuka, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba el tercer elegido un tanto preocupado por la actitud de su pareja, esta simplemente caminaba cada vez mas rápido haciendo el esfuerzo de ignorarlo.

-¡GGGRRR!, ya cállate baka, vete a hablar mejor con la muñeca- sentenciando finalmente con un grito, la alemana entro finalmente en el salón de clases, dejando a un confundido shinji en la entrada, el no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-esto es… ¿cosa de celos?- se dijo a si mismo bastante incrédulo antes de esbozar una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

En medio de clases mientras el profesor de turno de los alumnos daba clase, todo el mundo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, uno que otro estudioso le prestaba atención a lo expuesto por el docente, pero sin mayor resultado, ya que la profesora que todo el mundo amaba se encontraba dándole clase a otro grupo, nadie le prestaría mayor atención a la clase, una oportunidad perfecta para lo que el tercer elegido tenia en mente, escribiendo unas rápidas anotaciones en su computador, saco una pequeña píldora la cual rápidamente se trago, al hacer esto, su alma se desprendió dejándolo salir en su forma espiritual, dejando en su cuerpo a un tanto confundido iki quien al mirar al computador, entendió sus instrucciones.

-entendido pyon- susurro por lo bajo antes de continuar con su fachada de típico estudiante, la alemana observaba confundida lo que estaba haciendo el peli castaño, aunque mas extraño que esto, era ver como ella era la única que podía observar lo que estaba pasando, nadie mas pareció notar el extraño cambio de presión y el hecho de que hubieran dos shinjis, antes de terminar de confundirse, el shinigami sustituto se dirigio rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón, parando ahí mismo para hacerle gestos a la alemana para que ella también se acercara.

-¿que intentas hacer baka?- se pregunto por lo bajo antes de inventarse una excusa para salir del salón, ella sabia que jamas había intentado mentir en el pasado por lo que el tratar de hacerlo para encontrarse con el idiota, podría ser una mala idea, así que lo mejor seria actuar como actuaria ella

-¡GGGGGGRRRRRRR! ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS ESTO!- grito por lo alto la peli roja llamando la atención de todos sus demás compañeros del salón, incluyendo a las otras dos pilotos quienes la peli azul se encontraba simplemente mirando hacia la ventana mientras que la peli blanca estaba durmiendo sobre su puesto, bastante apenada e inquieta se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, y a pasos agigantados y titánicos haciendo retumbar el suelo casi tanto como lo haría montado en su eva, se dirigió a la salida del salón, dejando la puerta abierta al salir, todos los presentes en el salón no terminaban de entender nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Ya en la terraza de la escuela donde nadie podía interrumpir ya que eran horas de clase se encontraban ambos pilotos, la alemana miraba ciertamente sonrojada y enojada al shinigami sustituto quien miraba con una mirada picara y burlona a su compañera.

-sabes, simplemente pudiste pedir permiso para ir al baño- dijo el piloto tratando de no dejar escapar un ataque de risa, por su parte la alemana trato de callarlo con un golpe, pero al estar en su forma espiritual, shinji no tenia mayor problema en esquivar cada uno de los ataques de la peli roja.

-como sea baka, ¿para que me hiciste salir de clase?- pregunto aun molesta la alemana, pero ciertamente expectante, cosas como estas solo podían pasar por casos exaacepcionales, aunque su entusiasmo poco a poco comenzó a mermar al ver la mirada burlona e inquisidora del peli castaño quien la miraba como si fuera un lobo que iba a atacar a una oveja.

-¿Por qué te pusiste celosa asuka?- pregunto shinji en un tono de voz bastante ironico, la alemana rápidamente comenzó a lanzar golpes alzando su propio poder, poniendo a trabajar a shinji en esquivar de una forma mas seria.

-no se de que me estas hablando idiota, pero no creas que saldrás vivo después de haber dicho eso- de nuevo empeñándose en un ataque mas rápido, la alemana enfoco a shinji como su objetivo a matar, comenzando una pequeña batalla en la terraza, el shinigami eludia cada golpe con gran maestria, sabiendo que si dejaba que esa peleara continuara quizás no pararía nunca, por lo que extendiendo su brazo hacia el siguiente golpe de la alemana agarrando su brazo para inmovilizarlo y en un movimiento fugaz, acortando sus distancia contra el terminar de parar sus ataques.

-era solo una broma, cielos, por que tienes que ser tan exagerada a veces- murmuro de mala gana el peli castaño inmovilizando a la alemana contra el, ella seguía tratando de liberarase, pero con enorme frustración en su ser, observaba como cuando shinji se ponía serio, podía ser exageradamente fuerte, a tal punto que ella no podía hacer nada. Poco a poco comenzando a ceder sentía parte de su ser mermarse ahí mismo.

-…-

Un susurro ahogado fue lo único que pudo dar la peli roja antes de que los brazos del peli castaño la rodearan por completo, haciendo que sus cabezas quedaran al lado la una de la otra, viendo nada más que al aire.

-yo solo te amo a ti, y nada mas que a ti, nunca dudes de eso- esas palabras chocaron en la psique de la alemana quien simplemente acerto a abrir sus ojos de forma incrédula, a punto de dejar salir las lagrimas.

-entonces baka, por que estabas a sola con la muñeca- pregunto la peli roja con un aire de deblidad en su voz, y no era para menos, ahí mismo estaba siendo abrazada por shinji quien la tenia totalmente rodeada contra el, tanto, que ella solo podía dejar sus brazos caidos, rodeados por los del tercer elegido. Este se tomo un poco de tiempo para responder, después de todo, la situación era complicada.

-es por lo que vi dentro de su eva, tenia que averiguar mas sobre aquella visión del hueco mundo, pero al parecer, no hubo nada realmente importante en lo que ayanami me dijo- la alemana sabia aquello bastante bien, después de todo escucho parte de lo que se estaba discutiendo en la sala el dia anterior, aun así, la estaba abrumando aquellos resentimientos contra la primera elegida, por primera vez en su vida, sintió celos en su estado puro, si bien envidiaba a misato por tener siempre la atención de kaji, lo que le había generado el creer que hubo una intima cercanía entre shinji y rei, la hizo sentir realmente enferma.

-no pienses mas en eso, yo te amo asuka- repitiendo aquella dulce frase, shinji aflojo un poco su abrazo y aparto su cara de donde estaba, permitiéndose ver a la peli roja de frente, el ver aquellos ojos azules al borde de las lagrimas, le hacia vibrar el corazón.

-para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa que hay en el mundo- acercando sus labios a los de ella cerro sus ojos, entregándose a su suerte, por su parte la alemana sintiendo la tibieza y la honestidad de sus palabras correspondió su beso cariñosamente, alzando sus brazos sobre la cintura del tercer elegido, dándoles un momento de paz interior a ambos adolecentes, después de unos segundos de conocerse aun mas íntimamente a través del contacto de sus labios y lenguas, se separaron ahogadamente, para versen de nuevo a los ojos de forma cariñosa.

-sabes, hoy misato no esta en casa…- hablo asuka con una voz bastante seductora, cosa que hizo que shinji se pusiera rojo por unos segundos.

-lo se, pero no podre acompañarte si no hasta la noche- respondió el shinigami sustituto caris bajo, recordando su compromiso de esa tarde.

-¿a que te refieres baka?- pegunto la alemana volviendo a su típico temple, resignándose a su suerte, el piloto le conto a la peli roja sobre su compromiso de esa tarde, tratando de no hacer mucho énfasis en la muerte de su madre.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a caer pesadamente en una extensa llanura desertica sobre la cual lo único que habían eran lapidas de piedra, colocadas de una forma escalofriantemente geométrica, frente a una de ella, se encontraba el tercer elegido dejando un ramo de flores rosadas en aquella tumba, la inscripción de esta le recordaba todo lo que había perdido en el pasado sin saber aun por que.

"_yui ikari"_

_1972-2004_

Atrás de el, se encontraba la imponente figura de gendo ikari, en su típico traje el cual parecía no cambiarse, su presencia no inmutaba en lo mas minimo al shinigami sustituto, después de todo, por mas afinidad que el tuviera con la muerte, el estar parado frente a la tumba de su madre le imponía mostrar respeto y amor por estar frente a su lugar de descanso.

-ya ha pasado otro año desde que vinimos aca- dijo fríamente gendo, sin siquiera inclinar la mirada, ignorando su odio por unos segundos, shinji dejo que su parte sentimental tomara control de el.

-es curioso, estoy ante la tumba de mi madre, y ni si quiera recuerdo su rostro, su tono de voz , no recuerdo nada de ella- dijo de una forma un tanto triste.

-olvidar el sufrimiento es la forma en la que sobrevivimos, sin embargo hay cosas muy importantes que no podremos olvidar, fue yui quien me dijo eso, por seo vengo aca contigo todos los años, para recordarlo una vez mas- dijo gendo sin salir de su papel.

-¿no tienes fotos de ella?- pregunto el shinigami ya también volviendo a su temple.

-son solo objetos materiales, incluso la tumba esta vacía, al final, todo esta en mi corazón- dijo de una forma algo poética, llamando la atención del shinigami sustituto.

Antes de continuar con la charla entre padre e hijo una nave de NERV, incursiono en el lugar, anunciando la hora de la despedida.

-es hora de irme, se acabó el tiempo- con estas simples palabras aquel frio hombre se retiro del lugar, dejando ahí a shinji quien aun miraba la tumba con una deprimente nostalgia.

-esta vacia- susurro por lo bajo, la nave ya comenzaba a alejarse casi apuntando a dirigirse al atardecer, finalmente saliendo de su meditación, shinji volteo a observarla con siento recelo en su ser, alzando la punta de sus dedos apunto a la nave, haciendo que su energía espiritual se comprimiera en su dedo.

-bakudo #...- dejando salir un suspiro, menguo unos instantes el ataque que acabaría con la vida de gendo ikari, al lado del piloto, se encontraba su hermano mayor, expectante, ante lo que el haría.

-… ¿deberia hacerlo ichigo?- pregunto el piloto con un tono de dejadez en su voz, casi no le importaba si lo hacia o no.

-no se y no me interesa enano, pero recuerda, al final de todo, tu eres quien toma la ultima decisión- concluyo el peli naranja, sentado en una tumba al lado, después de unos momentos de tensión en el lugar, la nave finalmente había desaparecido, con resignación, el piloto apunto su dedo hacia el cielo.

-…#2, byakuray- al dar aquella orden, un rayo de poder blanco se disparo de la yema de los dedos del piloto, dejando de nuevo un ahogado silencio en todo el lugar.

-no quiero volver a este lugar…- finalizo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, mientras el sol finalmente moria.

* * *

A lo lejos en otro lugar, se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta de celebración, de una feliz pareja la cual se acababa de casar, la razón por la que misato no se encontraría en casa esa noche, o al menos no tempranamente, era por que era una de la invitadas a la ceremonia, y posterior fiesta, junto a ella se encontraba kaji en su típica apariencia informal, incluso cuando llevaba traje, también los acompañaba ritsuko quienes disfrutaban de la vieja reunión después de varios años, misato en sus típicas peleas con kaji, decidio ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, dejando ahí, a ambos agentes encubiertos por así llamarlos.

Entre las charlas de ambos, recordando sus viejos tiempos y sus ámbitos personales los cuales los hacían sonreir, el peli castaño saco una pequeña pomada y se la ofrecio a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacias en Kioto kaji?- pregunto la doctora sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, rápidamente kaji cambio su expresión.

-te equivocas rits, esto es de tokidawa, no de Kioto- respondio volviendo a su papel de casanova.

-por favor kaji, solo te lo advierto, no juegues con fuego- dijo la doctora destapando las cartas sobre la mesa, sabiendo manejar aquellas situaciones el mujeriego ser continuo en su papel.

-solo si me puedo quemar contigo-

-vaya, tu nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? – dijo la peli morada quien ya regresaba del baño.

-oh, vaya, no sabia que tu también habías sido invitada misato san- aquel saludo femenino llamo la atención de los tres viejos amigos, al ver quien les estaba hablando observaron a una pareja de joven apariencia, el shinigami sustituto estaba vistiendo un traje formal un tanto señido a su cuerpo, algo distinto para la gente de la época, por su parte la profesora vestia un traje rojo bastante pegado a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas, este llegaba hasta sus tobillos, pero para poder moverse, tenia un corte el cual llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla.

-oh, inoue sensei, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- saludo misato de una forma bastante alegre.

-¿los conoces? Pregunto ritsuko de una forma un tanto inquisidora.

-es la maestra del grupo de shinji, tu has de ser su esposo- fingio misato, ella sabia que la gente del cuartel no podía enterarse sobre la existencia real de ichigo.

-así es, mucho gusto, ichigo kurosaki- saludo formalmente a los tres viejos amigos de esa dimensión.

-tengo que ir a arreglarme al baño amor, ¿me disculpas?- dijo orihime con una voz bastante melosa, por lo cual ichigo no hizo mayor protesta.

-señorita katsuragi, señorita akagi, ¿me acompañan?- incito la peli naranja a las dos operarias de NERV, la cual sin mayor protesta la siguieron hasta el baño, dejando que el peli naranja tomara asiento con el espía.

-ryouji kaji, ¿descansando de tu trabajo?- saludo el peli naranja mientras tomaba un vaso de ginebra el cual estaba sobre la mesa.

-toca así compañero, después de todo, la oficina es bastante estresante a veces- respondió el peli castaño dándole una honda aspirada a su cigarrillo.

-es cierto, trabajas en una oficina, oficialmente- aquellas palabras, llamaron la atención del peli castaño quien miro con recelo al peli naranja.

-¿te conozco vaquero?- pregunto mientras observaba detenidamente a su contra parte, sus respuestas llegaron cuando el peli naranja saco disimuladamente una placa de madera la cual el espía reconoció inmediatamente.

-bueno, se podría decir que si- volteando a observar firmemente a su contacto, el peli naranja inicio la verdadera conversación.

-tengo información que te podría interesar- susurro el shinigami dándole un trago a su vaso.

-¿ah si?- pregunto el peli castaño un tanto incrédulo ante lo que decía su amigo.

-eso dependería de ti, con gusto te la dare, pero necesito que me digas lo que sabes- resoño el shinigami sustituto.

-ok, digamos que decido contarte un secreto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- pregunto de nuevo el sujeto de cola de caballo.

-dime que es realmente Adam- sentencio el peli naranja colocando pesadamente su vaso sobre la mesa.

* * *

En la residencia de los pilotos de la unidad 01 y 02 se encontraba shinji meditando en su habitación sobre todo lo vivido el dia que terminaba, realmente le hubiera gustado disparar su byakuray a aquel avión y no pensar en las consecuencias, el creía que merecía al menos poder hacer eso, pero al final, simplemente no pudo, las palabras que había dicho su padre ciertamente lo marcaron en lo profundo de su ser.

_Son solo objetos materiales, incluso la tumba esta vacía, al final, todo esta en mi corazón_

-eres un hijo de perra gendo ikari, pero al menos, te puedo creer el que amaras a mi madre- susurro para si mismo, la alemana también se encontraba en la casa, pero no había podido acercarse al tercer elegido ya que lo vio llegar bastante caris bajo de la salida a la tumba que tuvo que hacer.

-esta clase de cosas… siempre son molestas- resongo la alemana por lo bajo, ella hacia tiempo había dejado de visitar la tumba de su madre, después de todo, esta no merecia aquel gesto de cariño al haberla cambiado por una muñeca, aun así, eso era ella, y shinji era otra persona, ella sabia que el no había pasado nada de tiempo en esa dimensión, por lo que el visitar aquel lugar por primera vez en su vida, pudo haber sido algo pesado para el.

-no es mas que un baka-

Después de pasar varias horas, shinji sumido en sus pensamientos y asuka en la sala tratando de articular también sus pensamientos acerca de lo que sentía en su interior con respecto a su pasado, finalmente la peli roja decidió tratar de acercarse al piloto, tratando de cambiar el aspecto deprimente del lugar.

-oye baka ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la adolecente tocando la puerta.

-claro asuka, adelante- respondio el piloto un tanto nervioso, después de todo, hasta ese instante había notado el tiempo que había pasado sumido en sus pensamientos, al entrar la alemana lo vio sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba a la ciudad, a paso lento ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

-¿tan mal te fue visitando la tumba de tu madre?-

Lo directo de la pregunta llamo la atención del tercer elegido quien volteo a observar a la peli roja quien lo veía de una forma un tanto nula de emociones.

-no es eso, o no sabría decirlo, no se que puedo opinar sobre una tumba vacia- respondio secamente, voleando de nuevo a ver a la ventana, asuka sabia que había hecho una pregunta estúpida, lo único que había estado anhelando todo el dia era que shinji llegara para pasar el tiempo con el, pero desde que llego, simplemente había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿como es tu familia asuka?- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la alemana quien al enfocar al peli castaño, este seguía mirando a la ventana.

-¿Por qué la pregunta baka?- pregunto un tanto molesta la peli roja, no solo por lo directo de esta, si no por que ella no sabia que responder sin sentir que se denigraba a si misma.

-no se que es una familia…-

Aquellas palabras impactaron a la alemana

-… fui recogido por el señor urahara y con el pase una semana, después pase al cuidado de ichigo, lo mas cercano a un hermano que he tenido, durante seis meses lo único que hice fue pelear contra el, después de eso, no lo volvi a ver si no hasta que ya era hora de volver a este lugar…-

La peli roja escuchaba con atención lo que le contaba shinji, poco a poco, comenzó a notar como el dejaba su típico perfil frio y calculador, para dejar salir un lado mucho mas personal de el, un lado que ella no creyó ver.

-… no es solo eso, en el seireitei, no pude sentir afecto en un lugar fijo, no hubo ningún amigo cercano, solo tutores y compañeros de escuadron, dime asuka, ¿Qué se siente tener un padre?¿que se siente tener madre?- concluyo finalmente el shinigami sustituto con cierto vacio en sus ojos.

.no tengo idea baka-

Shinji volteo a observar con ojos asombrados a la peli roja quien ahora lo miraba con enojo.

-tu te quejas por no haber tenido familia, ¿te crees que eres el único?, mi madre murió frente a mis ojos y mi padre me abandono a mi suerte, lo mas parecido a una familia ha sido kaji cuando el ni si quiera me ha puesto atención realmente, ¿te crees que la has tenido difícil en lo personal? ¡ESTUPIDO!-

Por unos instantes shinji se sintió como un bote de basura ante lo que había escuchado.

-disculpame, no pensé que…-

-olvidalo, realmente no me importa- dijo la alemana limpiándose las lagrimas que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

-parece que tenemos en común eso de que nuestras madres murieron y nuestros padres son unos bastardos- dijo shinji tratando de sonar ya un tanto alegre, pero se dio cuenta que había tocado una zona la cual no debía haber tocado.

- tu eres mi única familia real-

Asuka volteo a observar a shinji quien se levantaba de su cama y la miraba con ojos de decisión en su rostro.

-no digas esas cosas a la ligera idiota- respondió la alemana bastante por el comentario del piloto, este simplemente se limito a verse frente a frente con ella.

-eres la persona mas importante para mi, no estoy diciendo nada sin pensar, yo te amo- aquellas palabras sonrojaron terriblemente a la alemana, -quiero que tan pronto acabemos con los ángeles, te vengas a vivir conmigo en mi mundo, quiero que vívas feliz-

Asuka estaba en shock ante lo que estaba escuchando, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al no saber como reaccionar a lo que estaba escuchando.

-nosotros somos muy jóvenes para casarnos- dijo con voz bastante temblorosa, no supo por que dijo eso, pero fue como si hubiera dicho algo que hizo que su corazón latiera con bastante fuerza

-es verdad, somos jóvenes, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos seguir viviendo, asuka, tanto tu como yo sabemos que no podemos vivir como simples adolecentes, no tenemos tal libertad, tenemos nuestra obligación como pilotos, y esta tarde o temprano nos arrebatara nuestra vida, antes de eso, quiero asegurarte que siempre estaré junto a ti, y que jamás estaras sola mientras yo este aquí.

-shinji… yo…-

-yo quiero estar siempre para ti, y quiero que siempre estes para mi-

Diciendo eso, el piloto se acerco a la peli roja, plantándole un beso bastante tierno e intimo, provocando que el animo de la alemana se alzara como fuego puro, las palabras de shinji realmente la habían tocado, ya no había mas dudas, ella solo era para el, y el solo era para ella, con este pensamiento ella se permitió darse el lujo, de poder entregarle su mas preciado tesoro a ella. Con bastante intensidad, la peli roja arrojo al piloto en la cama, recostándose pesadamente sobre el, dejándolo inmóvil.

-tu me amas shinji- pregunto con una voz un tanto indefensa y solemne.

-yo te amo- respondio el piloto aprisionado e hipnotizado ante la vista inquisidora de asuka.

-entonces prométemelo, ahora solo me veras a mi-

-hecho-

-solo háblame a mi-

-hecho-

-solo… adórame a mi- dijo de nuevo en su pregunta inquisidora, cada respuesta de shinji era nerviosa, pero ella podía ver gustosa como el respondio todo con decisión.

-entonces, cada intimo detalle de mi, será tuyo- finalizo la alemana entregando su cuerpo a su pareja, el hombre que ella amaba

La luz de la luna brillando en el cielo fue testigo de las suaves caricias que se dieron esa noche, la noche en la que dos adolecentes se entregaron el uno al otro, convirtiéndose en ese momento en la única familia verdadera que tenían ambos.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba la piloto de cabello blanca quien vestia su típica camisa de botones blanca con falda negra hasta las rodillas, la noche era la testigo de su charla aparentemente sin ningún objetivo, atrás de este sobre los tejados, se encontraba el capitán del decimo escuadron y su teniente, vigilándola cuidadosamente, no por ningún objetivo asignado por al sociedad de almas, simplemente, pare ver que podría hacer ella ya que tenia información sobre el mundo espiritual.

-taicho, debería pedirle una cita sin tantos rodeos y ya, en vez de espiarla- dijo la teniente con una voz burlona.

-no tengo tiempo para tus bromas matsumoto, algo se siente bastante extraño- dijo el capitán sintiendo como la energía del lugar se hacia bastante pesada, cuando ambos lograron enfocarla, notaron como frente a la peli blanca, se encontraba un ser idéntico a ella, solo que vestido de una forma mas libertina y excéntrica.

-mierda, ¿que hace esa cosa aquí?- se pregunto el peli blanco mientras sacaba su zampakuto

Abajo en la confrontación de ambas gemelas, se sentía una extraña sensación de complementación, si bien wonderblind miraba a la piloto con una sonrisa, la piloto observaba al hibrido con una mirada de odio.

-supongo que no me recuerdas- la primera en comenzar la conversación fue el hibrido.

-es difícil decirlo, no es como si pudiera olvidar mi propia apariencia- respondió la piloto mientras sacaba un pequeño revolver de debajo de su falda.

-sabes que eso no me hara nada- dijo el hibrido con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, ante lo dicho la piloto no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo.

-supongo que es verdad, pero ser precavida no esta de mas- respondió finalmente la piloto, dando un paso frente a su enemigo.

-¿Por qué tienes mi apariencia?- pregunto la piloto al hibrido quien dudo antes de dar una respuesta.

-es mi apariencia también, confórmate con esa respuesta- ante la dicho de la furia la piloto apunto su pistola rápidamente, y comenzó a vaciar la recamara de carga, vaciando todo el cartucho en vano ya que todas las balas chocaban con un pequeño campo AT, al terminar el hibrido dio un suspiro.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto el hibrido quien comenzaba a apuntar su campo contra la peli blanca.

-supongo que por mi parte si-

Aquella respuesta llamo la atención de la peli blanca quien no pudo responder a tiempo frente al arroyador dragon de hielo que la golpeo de frente, arrojándola a varios metros del lugar, parándose frente a la piloto descendió el capitán peliblanco ya investido del poder de su bankai.

-¿tuviste suficiente con este encuentro?- pregunto molesto el peli blanco

-supongo que por ahora no puedo hacer mucho- con aquella respuesta enigmática, el peliblanco tomo sin mayor mesura a la peli blanca y salio volando tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido posible del lugar.

-espero que no hayas olvidado a mama y a papa-

Aquellas palabras las cuales resonaron en el aire llegaron a lo mas profundo de la psique de la peli blanca quien sus ojos comenzaron a emanar una horrible intensión asesina.

-¡¿ QUIEN MIERDA ERES MALDITA PERRA?!-

Fue el grito que se escucho en lo oscuro de la noche, dejando nada mas que las lagrimas de la piloto en el lugar

**final capitulo 20**

**bueno debo decir que siento que esto me ha tomado eternidades al escribirlo, debe ser por el estar escribiendo en este viejo dinosaurio que conseguir para continuar con mi trabajo de fictioner, da igual vale la pena si uno lo piensa detenidamente, he tenido varias ideas en mente estos dias para el fic, por lo que aprovechare un rato de mi trabajo para afinarla, pulirla, y lijarlas, despues de todo, esto es igual que el diseño, el hacerlo libre es lo que lo hace tan complicado.**

**no olviden dejar sus reviews, siempre me ayudan a mejorar, ah, y gracias a la gente que se ha apuntado como seguidores de este fic, este creio rapidamente llegando a la primera pagina en todas las categorias gracias a ustedes, ahora vamos por los primeros lugares, FU KO DAH**


	21. encuentro con la oscuridad

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**continua la saga de evangelion x bleach, esta vez no me tomo tanto tiempo como antes, por lo que me siento de buen humor, en fin, espero que este cap sea de su agrado**

**START KUROSAKI: jajajaja todos dijeron lo mismo, que fue un capitulo corto, yo tengo un limite de palabras que siempre me doy como meta para poder parar, asi que quizas me equivoque calculando o algo por el estilo y lo se, yo tambien soy mas de que sean pareja ichigo y rukia, pero el fic necesitaba que no fuera asi T_T**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: mas preguntas y me siento en el interrogatorio :v :V :v , ya veras como va todo esto hermano**

**LOQUIN: mmmm parece que todo cogio el rumbo que yo queria, muaajajajajajajajajaja**

**todo esto simplemente esta brutal **

_«Nunca debemos derramar lágrimas, es el fracaso de ser humano, y si cedemos ante las emociones solo conseguimos demostrar nuestra incapacidad para controlarlo»_

**capitulo 21 : encuentro con la oscuridad**

-bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo-

El tercer elegido se encontraba saliendo de los vestidores de las instalaciones de NERV, el dia de hoy, tenia que realizar pruebas de sincronización en su eva de nuevo, aun sentía cierto escalofrio por la sensación que le produjo estar montado en el eavngeliion unidad 00, pero decidio que era mejor no prestarle tanta atención a aquel incidente, después de todo, atrás de el en su forma espiritual para no ser hallados se encontraban el shinigami sustituto original y el capitán del sexto escuadron. Y no quería parecer una persona débil frente a ellos, para su mala suerte, sus maestros se hicieron a otra idea.

-¿aun estas nervioso shinji?- pregunto ichigo recostándose contra la pared.

-no te preocupes por eso, no es como si ese incidente me hubiera perturbado significativamente- respondio el piloto haciendo unos pequeños calentamientos en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

-recuerda bien esto shinji, la característica del clan kuchiki esta en el orgullo y la determinación con la cual ejecuta cada una de sus acciones, el temor, el miedo, no están permitidos en nuestra familia- ichigo observaba con cierto desagrado lo que acababa de decir el capitán peli negro, pero en el fondo sabia que en parte el tenia razón, lo ultimo que shinji necesitaba era tener miedo.

-ya lo se, ya lo se, entiendo lo que me están diciendo, no tengo miedo, estoy seguro que ángelus me atormentaría incesantemente si demostrara si quiera una pizca de nerviosismo- respondió el piloto de una forma prepotente y segura de si misma, casi imitando los gestos de ichigo en su juventud, byakuya observaba la escena con bastante desagrado hasta que noto como el piloto suspiraba mirando al vacío.

-no tienen que preocuparse por mi, por favor, solo protegan a asuka y a las demás si la situación llega a salirse de control- la forma en la que el piloto dijo aquellas palabras fue bastante serena y honesta, calmando la cólera interna del líder de su clan.

-dejanos todos en nuestras manos enano, tu solo concéntrate en terminar rápido para salir de aca, este lugar siempre me da algo de grima- finalizo el shinigami sustituto original esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, dándole la pauta al piloto para que se retirara a comenzar con su prueba.

-proteger a las otras pilotos eh- dijo el peli naranja al capitán peli negro, este entendió a lo que se referia su viejo enemigo.

-la piloto de la segunda unidad ciertamente puede vernos a nosotros, ya que ella maneja su reiatsu de forma algo refinada para un humano con poco entrenamiento, cosa que no pasa con las otras dos elegidas- las palabras de byakuya rozaban lo obvio, aunque ichigo estaba al tanto de lo que había de trasfondo.

-todos los seres humanos generan un minimo de energía espiritual, ya que parte de esta es su energía vital, pero extrañamente la piloto ashford no genera ninguna energía en absoluto, es como si fuera un cascaron vacio, ¿Cómo puede ser eso?- completo ichigo cruzando los brazos algo preocupado.

-tambien esta el problema con la chica ayanami, su energía espiritual es bastante inestable, no se sale de los estándares de un humano comunes, pero aun así el que su energía mengue es algo que nunca antes se había visto- el debate de ichigo y byakuya era bastante tenso, y no era para menos, ni en karakura ni en ninguna otra parte del mundo de la dimensión de ellos se había presentado esa clase de casos en humano.

En los vestidores femeninos se encontraban las otras tres pilotos de los evangelion, ninguna cruzaba palabra alguna con su compañera, simplemente se limitaban a ponersen sus plug suits y dirigirsen a las jaulas en el menor tiempo posible, la peli roja se ponía su traje sin mayor contemplación, pero al observar su muñeca con detalle entro en razón de que sus poderes quizás no le ayudarían mayor mente cuando piloteara su eva, la discusión con ichigo aun resonaba en su cabeza.

_-¿Cómo vas con el manejo de tus poderes ahora asuka?- pregunto el peli naranja apareciendo atrás de esta en la escuela, aprovechando que ella se encontraba sola._

_-ah! Ichigo, puedo decir que bien, aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que tenga que cortarme para utilizarlos- decía la peli roja mientras observaba las numerosas cicatrices que tenia en su brazo, aunque mas que decir aquellas palabras con tristeza, la decía con cierto toque de ironia._

_-me entere de que ya puedes superar a shinji en su forma material, ese es un gran logro- menciono el peli naranja quien se recostaba contra la pared observando orgulloso a la novia "secreta" de su hermano, aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la alemana quien rápidamente poso su mano sobre su pecho y se paro orgullosa con su mirada arrogante._

_-oh, y eso no es nada, ya veras lo que podre hacer cuando me acostumbre baka- dijo la peli roja bastante enérgica y orgullosa, el shinigami sustituto la miraba con una mirada burlona, cosa que hizo enojar a la peli roja al instante._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_

_-nada en especial, solo que tus poderes solo alcanzan para derrotar a shinji en su forma física, no puedes hacer nada contra el en su forma shinigami- aquellas palabras sacaron de su pequeña celebración a la alemana quien ahora observaba a ichigo con ojos asombrados e inquisidores._

_-¿solo debo seguir practicando no? Digo, se que me he hecho fuerte en este tiempo que he estado en contacto con ustedes, solo debo seguir así- dijo la peli roja mientras volteaba a observar sus manos comenzando a abrirlas y cerrarlas._

_-mmmm, en parte tienes razón, todo es de seguir practicando, pero a lo que me refiero es que tu fullbring no esta completo- esto tomo por completo desprevenida a la peli roja quien rápidamente esbozo una mirada seria._

_- ¿a que te refieres con que no esta completo?-_

_-tienes que pasar ciertos niveles de entrenamiento para poder completar la forma perfecta de tu poder, ya que este es mas complicado de manejar que los poderes shinigamis, después de todo, estamos hablando de generar energía espiritual en un cuerpo vivo, esto genera una horrible presión sobre tu ser, aunque tratándose de ti, no me sorprendería que alcanzaras a liberar todo tu poder en la siguiente pelea que tengas- dijo el shinigami sustituto imitando incocientemente los gestos de kisuke urahara, la alemana lo veía confundida._

_-¿Cuál se supone que sea el problema entonces baka?, solo tengo que seguir peleando con todo mi ser para que mis poderes se desarollen- ante lo dicho, ichigo esbozo una mirada molesta._

_-como te dije no es tan simple, cuando tus poderes estén terminando de tomar forma, generaran una enorme explosión de energía la cual podría ser capaz de matarte…-_

_Aquellas palabras generaron un frio silencio en el lugar._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- _

_-es una consecuencia de acumular tal poder en un cuerpo material, sin embargo eso no será problema si estoy cerca para ayudarte a disipar la energía, pero no lo podre hacer si estas subida en tu evangelion pelando con tus poderes- ichigo observaba a la peli roja quien ahora estaba bastante pensativa ante lo que el le estaba diciendo, aparentemente el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de esta no se lo espero._

_-¿quieres decir que no puedo utilizar mis poderes en mi eva?-_

_-no precisamente, solo te recomiendo que no lo hagas hasta que estén completos, si llegas al nivel critico piloteando, no podre contener la explosión de energía y como consecuencia puedes morir y destruir gran parte de tokio en el proceso-_

Tan sumida quedo en sus pensamientos que no noto que tanto rei como Charlotte ya habían salido de la habitación, cuando volvió a la realidad con un poco de dejadez en su forma de moverse, apretó el botón de su traje, haciendo que la presurización hiciera que su traje se ajustara completamente a su figura.

-sabes, ese traje siempre te hace ver bastante hermosa asuka-

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron totalmente a la alemana quien volteo a observar a la puerta del vestidor donde se encontraba shinji con su traje de piloto puesto.

-¿Qué quieres baka?- pregunto la alemana fríamente con una mirada de desprecio en sus ojos, cosa que no espero shinji.

-eehhh, ¿estas molesta por algo que hice?- pregunto el shinigami algo confundido por la fría actitud de su novia, esta en respuesta comenzó a acercarse a el, saliendo de los vestidores arrastrándolo por el corredor, cuando llegaron a cierto punto que ella estaba vigilando con cuidado, lo abrazo delicadamente y le planto un beso suave, rápido y cariñoso, dejando aun mas confundido a shinji.

-recuerda baka que aca hay cámaras, no podemos dejar que nadie descubra lo nuestro- dijo la alemana separándose ligeramente del abrazo que le había dado al piloto, este cayo rápidamente en cuenta, asuka lo había arrastrado a un punto ciego de las cámaras.

-tienes razón, ya lo había olvidado- respondio shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el también abrazaba a la alemana.

-por esa razón shinji, tendras que disculparme por esto-

Diciendo esto el shinigami sustituto quedo confundido al ver que asuka se estaba separando de el de nuevo y se preparaba para maltratarlo.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ BAKA PERVERTIDO!- con aquella frase lo único que pudo captar la única cámara que estaba grabando, era a un shinji el cual salía despedido de un fuerte golpe dado por la alemana.

Ya a lo lejos llegando a las jaulas, iban ambas pilotos, ya estaban preparándose para entrar a los ascensores que los dejarían en las jaulas, hasta que algo hizo bajar el ritmo de marcha de Charlotte.

-ayanami, sigue derecho, tengo que organizar una cosa- dijo la peli blanca mientras observaba de reojo al capitán toshiro hitsugaya quien la esperaba en el corredor, sin mayor contemplación rei siguió su marcha, ya cuando sintieron que estaban completamente solos comenzó la conversación entre ellos.

-vaya toshiro, no esperaba verte por aca- dijo la peliblanca cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la pared, al lado del capitán peli blanco quien rápidamente le dirigio una mirada incriminatoria.

-primero, es capitán htsugaya para ti, segundo, solo quería verificar que no te hubiera ocurrido nada después de la noche pasada- aquellas palabras llamaron ampliamente la atención de la peliblanca quien quedo asombrada por lo dicho por el capitán.

-vaya toshiro, no sabia que me tuvieras alguna clase de cariño- dijo la peli blanca posando la mano en su pecho sintiéndose alagada, rápidamente el capitán peli blanco se sonrojo por la connotación de lo que había dicho.

-no lo tomes por el lado que no es ashford, simplemente no quiero que sigas intentando atacar a la hibrido y mueras en el intento- respondio el capitán peli blanco, aquellas palabras no causaron mayor mesura en la piloto quien siguió caminado hacia las jaulas.

-¿es tan importante para ti acabar con esa cosa que estas dispuesta a morir de la manera mas estúpida?-

Aquella pregunta hizo que la peli blanca detuviera su caminar, quedándose estatica en el lugar si siquiera voltear a observar al capitán.

-hace bastante tiempo alguien me enseño que una persona sin su orgullo no es nada, no hay nada que me importe en este mundo y francamente no me importa si muero hoy o mañana, pero antes, quiero tener el placer de llevarme a esa cosa a la tumba conmigo-

Habiendo finalizado la piloto continuo su camino, dejando al capitán peli blanco solo en la oscuridad.

-me pregunto quien rayos le habrá metido esas disparatadas ideas en la cabeza- dijo el peli blanco rascándose la cabeza y retirándose por el camino contrario.

* * *

En el centro de comando se encontraba misato con su vieja amiga de la universidad y sus ayudantes a cargo de los cálculos y la toma de datas, observando cuidadosamente a cuatro cilindros en los cuales se encontraban los pilotos, como siempre ejecutando sus pruebas.

Shinji se encontraba sumido en su concentración, después de todo ese era parte del trabajo por el cual le pagaban, después de varios minutos en ese estado, los canales de comunicación se abrieron revelando a la doctora y a la mayor.

- shinji, tu sincronización sigue estable en su 140%, buen trabajo- dijo la doctora peli rubia

-gracias doctora akagi- respondio shinji ya relajándose en la comodidad de su asiento mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-aun no logro entender como logra esos niveles sobre humanos, una persona normal entraría en modo berserker y perdería su conciencia en aquellas condiciones- decía la doctora estudiando de nuevo los datos de shinji para lograr entender sus habilidades.

-doctora, le recuerdo, que shinji no es alguien normal- respondio misato de forma filosófica, otra persona que se encontraba en estado de meditación profunda era la peli roja, gracias a sus nuevas habilidades, su sincronización se había elevado astronómicamente.

-buen trabajo asuka, tu sincronización llego al 80%, no nos sorprendería que dentro de poco puedas llegar al nivel de shinji- dijo la mayor mientras sonreía ante lo que veía.

-no es algo tan sorprendente misato, dentro de poco recuperare mi puesto como la mejor piloto de la historia- dijo asuka mientras posaba su pose orgullosa aun dentro de su unidad.

-tecnicamente asuka, las lecturas de las estadísticas, tu eres la mejor de la semana, shinji, tu has sido derrotado- dijo jocosamente la mayor, al decir esto, el canal del evangleion 01 se abrió en la esquina de la pantalla de la peli roja.

-¿de que habas misato?- pregunto el shinigami un tanto indignado por las palabras de su compañera de residencia.

-bueno shinji, tu nivel aunque es bastante alto, no ha subido un solo punto, en cambio el de asuka también esta siendo bastante alto y sube bastantes puntos en cada prueba que hace, por eso, ella la mejor en esta sesión- respondio misato con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¿Qué intenta hacer mayor?- pergunto la doctora peli rubia observando algo intrigada a su compañera, si bien su carácter solia ser infantil, en el trabajo no se permitia tal comportamiento si no era por alguna razón.

-calla rits, esto será genial- dijo la mayor sin dejar de esbozar su perversa sonrisa.

-bueno, supongo que incluso ella se deja llevar- concluyo la doctora con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

-ya escuchaste baka, has sido superado- dijo la peli roja celebrando en su cabina, cosa que solo hacia que en la frente del shinigami apareciera una gota de sudor.

-dejenme el siguiente angel a mi- finalizo ya recostándose de nuevo en su asiento.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la ciudad se preparaba para descansar, ya hacia unos minutos de que los edificios subterráneos habían salido a la superficie mostrando la belleza exterior de la ciudad, lo que comenzó a contrastar con esta pacifica vista, era una enorme esfera la cual apareció repentinamente sobre la ciudad, debajo de esta, se encontraba una sombra la cual recorria la ciudad de forma misteriosa.

-doctora akagi, tenemos lectura de un patrón azul- informo makoto observando las lecturas que se comenzaban a alzar, aquel informe tomo por sorpresa a la pali rubia, quien observaba al inmenso ser de color negro con rayas de color blanco las cuales rodeaban todo su ser, y como este sobre volaba tokio cubriéndola poco a poco.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa halla aparecido así como así encima de la ciudad, ¿para que se supone que están los puestos de observación?- exclamo la doctora ante la entrada franqueada del extraño ser.

-doctora, aca me dicen que no lo vieron llegar, simplemente apareció en la ciudad- informaba maya alejándose un poco del teléfono con evidente molestia en sus ojos.

-rayos, llamen a los pilotos, solo podemos rogar por que esa cosa no ataque aun.

Después de dos horas todos los miembros operativos de NERV ya se encontraban en posición, la extraña esfera seguía flotando sobre tokio 3 sin avanzar a una velocidad considerable, escondidos detrás de los edificios urbanos y de armamamento, se encontraban los cuatro pilotos escondiéndose de los posibles puntos de visión del angelical ser, Charlotte llevaba en sus manos su oz progresiva y en su cintura una pistola semi automática de mano, un poco alejada del panorama se encontraba rei con su rifle de positrones en posición de ayudar a cualquier aliado adyacente, asuka se encontraba por la parte sur de la ciudad con un rifle automatico de corto alcance y shinji ya había entrado en su forma espiritual dentro de su eva, empuñando a su ángelus con ambas manos, desde el centro de mando se encontraba la mayor observando las cámaras dispersas por toda la ciudad para idear un plan para manejar la situación.

-ya saben chicos, hasta que no sepamos que es esa cosa exactamente, tienen prohibido cualquier maniobra de acercamiento, no sabemos que as en la manga tenga ese ser- ordeno misato haciendo que en las esquinas de cada evangelion se abrieran todos los canales de comunicación.

-creo que eso raya lo obvio mayor- dijo la piloto peli blanca observando por donde podría moverse para comenzar la batalla.

-no se preocupen idiotas, la mejor piloto del evangelion esta aquí-, bufo asuka generando miradas inquisidoras por partes de sus compañeros.

-sera mejor seguir observando, quizás hacer un ataque aleatorio para ver como se defiende el angel- analizo el shinigami sustituto quien para alivio de el observaba a sus mentores dispersándose por puntos estratégicos al igual que ellos, siendo invisibles a la vista de todos excepto de tres de los pilotos, gracias a ello el sabia que en caso de que aparecieran los hollows o de que apareciera wonderblind ellos podrían manejar la situación y darle algo de tiempo a el para atacar también.

-ahora que lo pienso, nunca he enfrentado a wonderblind piloteando el eva- pensó shinji para si mismo con una mirada perdida al cielo.

-bueno señores, déjenme todo a mi- aquellas palabras trajeron a la realidad a shinji quien observo como asuka salía de su escondite y apuntaba al angel en el cielo.

-¡alto asuka!- grito shinji cuando la alemana disparo, curiosamente las balas pasaron derecho, ya que el angel había desaparecido.

-mierda- bufo el shinigami sustituto al sentir como la presión espiritual de lugar comenzaba a elevarse.

-¡doctora! Patrón naranja detectado-

Tan pronto como la esfera desaparecio y apareció de nuevo en el cielo la sombra que recorria la ciudad se poso rápidamente debajo del suelo donde se encontraba la alemana, comenzando a tragarse todo lo que tocaba.

-¡SCHEISSE!- grito la alemana quien rápidamente comenzó a descargar su munición contra la sombra, sin lograr resultado alguno.

-¡ASUKA!- grito shinji aterrado ante lo que estaba viendo, rápidamente solto sus espadas y comenzó a hacer sus posiciones de manos.

-¡bakudo #30, shitotsu sansen!- rápidamente extendiendo las yemas de sus dedos de los cuales salieron tres rayos de luz los cuales cerraron rápidamente en el evangelion de la alemana, cerrando toda posibilidad de movimiento de ella, pero permitiendo que la sombra no la tocara, gracias a este movimiento la sombra comenzó a desplazarse donde se encontraba shinji, pero a el no le importo eso mucho.

-¡no dejare que le hagas nada maldita sombra!- grito el shinigami quien rápidamente junto sus palmas, aun cuando la sombra ya estaba comenzando a aboserber sus pies.

-¡SHINJI!- grito misato asustada al ver como la sombra se estaba comiendo a sus dos compañeros de residencia.

- "_¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!_" – finalizando de decir eso, una energía de color naranja apareció en las palmas del shinigami sustituto.

-¡bakudo # 9, horin!- al terminar de gritar eso, shinji dirigio un rayo de color naranja el cual rápidamente amarro el campo que tenia aprisionado a la alemana y con su otra mano libre, dirigio otro rayo del mismo color a un edificio aledaño, ya la sombra había observado su cuerpo hasta la cintura.

-¡shinji, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Suéltame idiota, sálvate rápido!- exclamaba la alemana aterrada al vear como su novio estaba concentrado solo en salvarla a ella, sin preocuparse por si mismo, disparos sonaban en la ciudad por parte de rei quien descargaba los poderosos ataques de su fiel arma, sin lograr resultado alguno, ella iba a continuar en su furica desgarga de gritos contra el tercer elegido cuando sintió que ella estaba saliendo de la sombra, a tal ritmo que cuando salio por completo de la sombra, fue arrastrada violentamente contra el edificio donde shinji había lanzado su otro hechizo.

-mierda, no puedo salir de aca, decía shinji al ver que una de sus manos ya estaba consumida por las sombras-

-¡charlotte, busca la forma de ayudar a shinji!- exclamo la mayor al verse superada por la situación que estaba viviendo.

-entendido mayor- respondio la piloto mientras utilizando los dispositivos de su casco de sincronización, comenzaba a sacar cálculos matemáticos sobre como podría moverse para apoyar al tercer elegido, pero antes de continuar observo como la sombra comenzaba a acercarse a ella, así que lo que hizo fue subirse a las terrazas de los edificios, mientras la sombra consumia todo a su alrededor.

-¡MALDICION!- grito shinji cuando finalmente fue absorbido por completo.

-¡SHINJI!- grito la alemana al ver como finalmente shinji había desaparecido por completo y con el su presión espiritual, a lo lejos en medio de la pelea contra una horda interminable e hollows, se encontraba el shinigami sustituto original quien al sentir como la presencia de su hermano había desaparecido, sintió un horrible frio recorrer su cuerpo.

¡IDIOTA, NO TE ATREVAS A MORIRTE AUN!- grito enojado al tiempo que liberaba un getsuga tensho contra los hollows para dirigirse a ver que había ocurrido.

Rei también observaba molesta la situación, incluso su típica mueca se había torcido un poco mostrando enojo por la situación.

-mayor, shinji esta…-

-retirensen- aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de las otras tres pilotos quienes estaban incrédulas ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Qué quiere decir mayor katsuragi?- pregunto molesta la peli blanca, no le gustaba la idea de retroceder dejando a su enemigo salirse con la suya.

-vuelvan a la base, no hay nada que podamos hacer en estos momentos- ordeno de nuevo la mayor con una voz nula de emociones, las pilotos observaban molestas a su superior quien a través de lo que se veía en la pantalla era una mujer que se veía claramente derrotada y frustrada, si se podía definir a aquella mujer en una simple palabra era una mujer impotente ante la situación.

* * *

El evangelion 01 se encontraba suspendido en un vacio al parecer infinito, no se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada, no se sentía nada, shinji observo que su cable alimentador había sido cortado, por lo que ahora le quedaban 5 minutos los cuales cambiaron a 16 horas ya que el piloto cambio la modalidad de su eva a modo de espera y supervivencia.

-mierda, quede atrapado dentro de esa cosa- decía el piloto frustrado por su situación, el sabia que no podía hacer nada de momento.

-_no siento ninguna energía en este lugar shinji-_ comento ángelus quien se había materializado temporalmente en la cabina.

-¿que será este lugar?- se preguntaba el piloto observando el infinito vacio.

_- no se, no tengo ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta shinji- _

-tsss, vaya mierda- bufo por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos y recostándose a pensar, lo único positivo que había quedad de todo eso era que el había salvado a la alemana de estar atrapada en ese horrible lugar.

-bueno todo esto valio la pena-penso el piloto mientras se recostaba a dormir unos instantes, después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

* * *

Ya era de noche profunda en tokio 3, la mayor estaba con los otros tres pilotos quienes estaban en un balcón, sintiéndose derrotadas por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, ninguna de ellas se había quitado su plug suits.

-las magis registraron que el cuerpo real del angel, era la sombra, la esfera en el cielo era su sombra- dijo la peli morada de forma algo neutra, no se sentía mayor fuerza o emoción en su voz, ninguna de las pilotos le presto mayor atención.

Asuka se sentía especialmente culpable, por dejar que su arrogancia la dominara, cayo en la trampa del angel, quedando atrapada a merced de un destino incierto, eso no la enojaba en particular, lo que la hacia sentir realmente dolida era el hecho de que shinji se había sacrificado por ella, ahora el se encontraba atrapado en algo que la doctora ritsuko llamo "mar de dirac".

-el no fue mas que un idiota, arriesgarse a el mismo por salvar a alquien tan patética como la piloto soryu- dijo la peli blanca recostada contra la baranda, observando la luna bastante pensativa, aquellas palabras llamaron peligrosamente la atención de la peli roja.

-nadie le pidió que me viniera a rescatar- dijo de una forma agreste, por mas que su mente gritara lo contrario, ella no podía dejarse ver afectada por la perdida de shinji, ella y el tenían que guardar las apariencias por el bienestar de ambos, así que por ahora solo podía dejar salir aquellas palabras las cuales eran veneno para el y para ella, solo que no conto con que rei sintiera arder su sangre ante lo que había dicho su compañera.

-aun así, shinji es esa clase de persona que no puede estar tranquilo cuando ve a sus seres queridos en problemas…- dijo rei acercándose con una mirada molesta en su rostro, cosa que no espero ninguna de las presentes en el lugar

-…¡ Y TU DESAGRADECIDA SOLO PUEDES DECIR ESO CON RESPECTO A QUE SE HAYA SACRIFICADO POR TI!

Aquellas palabras gritadas con fuerza por rei dejaron asombradas a misato y a charlotte quienes jamas esperaron ver tal reacción de la primera elegida, asuka estaba igualmente sorprendida, las palabras de rei le estaban doliendo, aun así, tratando de no dejar salir sus lagrimas, siguió en su actuación, ella se detestaba a si misma en ese momento.

-el no es mas que un idiota que aun salvándome con sus "super poderes" no fue capaz de hacer nada por el mismo, no es mi culpa que desprecie de forma tan estúpida su vida- respondio secamente la alemana quien sentía como poco a poco se desquebrajaba por dentro.

(SPLAFF)

El ruido de una seca cachetada genero un silencio horrible en el lugar, asuka estaba en shock al sentir como su rostro estaba rojo y recostado hacia un lado, rei la miraba con verdaderas intensiones asesinas y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pase con ese idiota, ayanami?- pregunto asuka molesta a punto de devolverle lo que le había hecho multiplicado por cien, rei tomo su tiempo para responder, aun no entendia bien que eran esos sentimientos, pero ella estaba segura de lo que sentía.

-por que yo amo a shinji-

Aquellas palabras generaron una atmosfera aun mas tensa, misato, Charlotte, asuka e ichigo quien estaba en su forma espiritual con los demás capitanes para que no los observaran estaban totalmente boquiabiertos al escuchar tales palabras por parte de rei.

-siempre que lo observo, siento como mi corazón late con fuerza, como mis ideas se desordenan, se siente extraño, pero se siente bien, y no voy a aceptar que todo eso desaparezca por que alguien como tu siga viviendo- finalizo rei, trayendo a asuka de nuevo a la realidad.

Un rápido golpe por parte de la alemana se dirigio al rostro de la primera elegida, este iba cubierto de sangre, la cual brotaba del labio de la peli roja quien se había mordido fuertemente ante tal reacción, otra cosa que impacto a todos los presentes fue ver como rei había bloqueado ese puño con armadura de sangre, con su brazo, algo que ni shinji podía hacer en su forma espiritual sin salir lastimado, los que vieron la escena sintieron como la energía espiritual de rei se multiplico a tales niveles para volver a su energía normal, todo en milésimas de segundo, y por lo que se veía, rei tampoco entendía como había hecho eso.

-esto es bastante serio- dijo el capitán peli blanco molesto por lo extraño de la situación.

-debemos informar a al sociedad de almas- finalizo byakuya desapareciendo con un shumpo dejando ahí a ichigo quien observaba todo bastante concentrado, para el no era un secreto los sentimientos de shinji y de asuka, por lo que la confesión de rei fue un toque especial a aquel drama que estaban viviendo de momento, sintiendo que no podía mas, asuka finalmente salio corriendo del lugar, bastante frustrada y dolida.

-como me odio a mi misma, shinji, por favor, perdóname por todo lo que dija- pensó para si misma llorando mientras corria, apretando sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Shinji sentía que estaba en una especie de sueño, pero este era distinto, no era profundo, pero tampoco era algo real, no sabia en que momento había llegado a aquel vagón de tren el cual estaba bañado los la luz naranja del sol del atardecer, el no parecía entender mucho de lo que estaba pasando, también se sentía que estaba algo ido del lugar, como si se estuviera desligando de la realidad. Frente a el una silueta de un chico apareció sorpresivamente, tomando rápidamente la forma de el cuando tenia 7 años de edad, el lo miraba algo confundido, pero no mayormente impactado.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto algo extasiado y confundido.

-yo soy tu- aquella respuesta simple de aquel reflejo llamo la atención del piloto quien rápidamente se incorporo sobre si mismo, aquella reacción confundio a la extraña presencia.

-dime quien eres en realidad, no me vengas con tonterías de que tu eres yo- exclamo fríamente el shinigami sustituto quien ya estaba de nuevo en todos sus sentidos.

-no se de que me hablas, yo soy tu- respondio de nuevo el shinji miniatura.

Con una mirada bastante confiada, shinji comenzó a concentrarse, desapareciendo rápidamente de aquel vagon de trenes, apareciendo esta vez en su conocido mundo espiritual, la pradera infinita donde ahora habían dos arboles enormes los cuales contrastaban con el infinito lugar.

-si tu fueras yo, sabrias que el lugar donde mi mente descansa es este, también recuerdo claramente haber quedado atrapado dentro de esa sombra, por lo que tu debes ser la personificación de ese angel-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del shinji miniatura quien rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-supongo que no puedo engañarte shinji ikari, tu psique es bastante mas fuerte que el de un humano promedio- respondio el angel dejando al descubierto su identidad.

-soy un shinigami experto en pelear con bakudos y hados, obviamente mis capacidades mentales deben ser mucho mas fuertes que las del promedio- respondio shinji mientras el viento soplaba en su mundo interior.

-un shinigami, ¿Qué hace un shinigami en este lugar?- pregunto el shinji miniatura llamando la atención del peli castaño.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que haya un shinigami en este lugar?- pregunto confundido shinji.

-los shinigamis que pelean con energía espiritual son los guardianes de una de las doce dimensiones existentes, no deberían estar aca, ¿eso quiere decir que también hay hollows dando vueltas por este mundo?- pregunto molesto el shinji miniatura.

-¿eso quiere decir que ustedes no están trabajando con los hollows? Pregunto asombrado shinji ante lo que su contraparte le estaba diciendo.

-los hollows son los demonios de su dimensión, jamas trabajaríamos con ellos, como osas si quieres decir aquella herejía- la charla se estaba tornando pesada el odio en los ojos de ambos shinjis era evidente.

-¿entonces por que ustedes y los hollows se fusionan creando hibridos?- pregunto molesto el shinigami sustituto liberando a su ángelus, la cual despedia fuego a mayor capacidad de lo normal.

-no se de que estás hablando- aquella respuesta llamo la atención de shinji.

-oh, que interesante, ahora estas criaturas miserables se hacen las inocentes-, las palabras femeninas las cuales se habían escuchado llamo la atención de ambos seres, a lo lejos se encontraba la asuka de tez palida y gris. La presencia de esta alerto al angel quien miro con una rabia asesina al shinigami sustituto.

-tu… tu eres un hollow, mentiste diciendo que eras un shinigami, no vale la pena hablar contigo, destruiremos a la humanidad, recuperaremos a nuestro padre, e iremos a tu mundo sucio y contaminado, si todos los que se hacen llamar shinigamis son igual que tu, ese mundo esta tan perdido como este- grito enojado el shinji en miniatura mientras cerraba los ojos, un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del shinigami sustituto al ver como este abrió de nuevo los ojos asustado.

-no puedo salir de este mundo- dijo asustado el angelical ser.

-no, por que yo te tengo aca a mi voluntad- dijo la asuka hollow acortando la distancia entre ambos, el angel comenzó a retroceder asustado ante su situación.

-ustedes los que se hacen llamar angeles, no son mas que un bocado delicioso para los hollows, entiendo su pequeña preferencia a aparecer solo cuando ustedes aparecen- diciendo esto shinji observo consternado como aquella asuka se transformaba en una versión palida de su eva, hasta la cintura, imitando incluso su tamaño, rápidamente agarro con un brazo al shinji angel, mirándolo cara a cara.

-¡oye tu, detente!- grito shinji aterrado por la dramática escena, esto llamo la atención del evangelion hollow.

-oh, baka no te preocupes, solo disfruta- diciendo eso finalmente el eva acerco sus enormes fauces y se llevo al shinji miniatura a su boca.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

Aquel grito exaltado despertó a shinji quien vio que habían pasado ocho horas desde que había quedado atrapado en su cabina, estaba bastante consternado, pero le dio una bizarra calma el ver que estaba de nuevo dentro de su entre plug atrapado en aquella extraña dimensión.

-¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?-

* * *

-¿ese es nuestro mejor plan?- aquella pregunta reflejaba la molestia de la peli roja quien observaba molesta a la doctora ritsuko.

-no podemos hacer nada mas, en unas horas el sistema de soporte vital del eva 01 habra agotado toda su energía, en ese momento, bombardearemos al angel con nuestras 92 minas N2 mientras que ustedes tres contienen la explosión con sus campos AT- respondio la doctora fríamente.

-es un pan factible, tan cantidad de poder destructivo puede funcionar- respondio Charlotte sin darle mayor importancia al tema.

-¡¿estas loca?! Si hacemos eso podemos volar a shinji también- exclamo la alemana obviamente molesta.

-lo siento asuka, es el mejor plan que tenemos de momento-

* * *

Ya habían pasado mas de 15 horas, shinji estaba semi inconciente, duro todo el tiempo buscando un plan para escapar, pero no pudo hacer nada al final, poco a poco el aroma y la sensación del LCL contaminado comenzaba a hacerlo sentir enfermo, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que llegaba su hora.

-_no te des por vencido shinji-_

-pues dime algo que pueda hacer ángelus, no se como vamos a salir de aca- respondio molesto el piloto

-_shinji, yo no he dicho nada-_

Aquella respuesta llamo la atención del piloto quien no entendia nada.

_-escucha mi voz shinji, el eva tiene su propia voluntad, el tampoco quiere morir aca, busca en el fondo de su ser, trabajen juntos, descubre tu verdadero potencial- decía la voz misteriosa la cual era idéntica a la de ángelus._

-alto, quien eres, dime mas- el silencio reino de nuevo en el lugar, shinji aburrido y fastidiado comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho aquella extraña voz.

-buscar en el fondo de su ser ¿eh?- dijo para si mismo el shinigami sustituto, cerrando sus ojos y elevando su presión espiritual a todo lo que daba, centro su concentración en sincronizarse con el eva.

-busca en tu interior-

-que hay en nuestro interior-

-debo preguntarme de nuevo, ¿Qué es el eva?-

-esta vivo, eso es obvio, no es solo un robot-

-por que me siento tan a gusto con el-

-que eres-

-que quieres decirme-

Poco a poco la presión espiritual de shinji comenzaba a elervarse cada vez mas y mas, sintió como si una energía comenzara a alimentarlo de sobre manera, era bastante calido, era familiar, aquella presencia comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, de repente una silueta comenzó a acercarse a el, abrazandolo delicadamente, una palabra ahogada salio de la boca del shinigami sustituto.

-mama-

En lo que se veía al exterior de la cabina se vio como el eva comenzó a rugir poderosamente, las articulaciones de su armadura brillaban de un rojo intenso al igual que su mirada, aquel rujido, perturbo horriblemente la paz de aquella dimensión, poco a poco cad rugido desquebrajaba esa dimensión pero no era suficiente.

"_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos_"-

Aquellas palabras dichas por una extraña voz gurutal generaron una cantidad desbordante de energía en las manos del eva, llegando a igualar su tamaño cada una, deshaciendo en parte su armadura.

-¡HADO #73, SOREN SOKATSUI!-

El rugido infernal acompañado por aquellos dos rayos de energía de color azul totalmente concentrada, deshicieron toda la dimensión, dejando ver nada mas que un destello de luz abrumadora.

* * *

Ya era de mañana, aviones surcaban el cielo preparados para la operación, del lado de estos estaban los tres evangelion restantes posicionados para contener aquella explosión mitica, el blanco, la esfera del cielo la cual se había quedado estatica de un momento a otro en la mitad de la noche.

-diez minutos para empezar la operación- informaron a travez de los canales de comunicación.

-shinji por favor, sal de ahí rápido- susurro por lo bajo la alemana asustada por lo que iba a pasar, sintiendo que fue como una plegaria, las MAGIAS comenzaron a registrar una desordenada lectura de energía.

-doctora mire esto- decía maya mientras la doctora ritsuko observaba las lecturas asombrada.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

En el escenario de la pelea se encontraba aquella esfera oscura comenzaba a contorsionarse, generando pequeños baches y fisuras en su superficie, al tiempo que se oian horribles rugidos por todo el lugar.

-¡shinji!- exclamo alegre la alemana al sentir los vestigios de su energía espiritual, pero esta era mucho mas salvaje, mas descontrolada, y muchísimo mas fuerte de lo que jamas había sentido.

Ichigo se encontraba en su casa junto a orihime, al lado de este se encontraban byakuya y rukia, hablando de casualidades para evitar pensar en menor medida sobre lo que pasaba con shinji, por lo que la enorme presión espiritual del lugar llamo la atención de los tres, generándoles terror y cierto toque de emoción.

-este poder es de shinji- susurro ichigo por lo bajo.

-sin duda lo es, pero este tiene una escensia diferente, además de ser exageradamente enorme- concluyo byakuya un tanto mareado al sentir tal oleada de poder tan de repente.

-esta energía… se asemeja al bankai- dijo rukia bastante sorprendida, rápidamente los tres shinigamis pasaron a su forma espiritual, dirigiéndose al lugar con sus shumpos, dejando sola en la sala a la profesora peli naranja.

-¿por que siempre me dejan sola?- se pergunto a si misma mientras una lagrima comica caia de su rostro, ya le había pasado esto varias veces y no era nada agradable

-¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

Aquellos rugidos sonaban mas fuerte, la esfera estaba cediendo, hasta que finalmente sucedió, exploto en mil pedazos, dejando caer enormes cascadas de sangre sobre la ciudad y tapando la vista de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto asustada la mayor, lo que vio le corto la respiración, de toda esa cortina de sangre, solo quedo el evangelion unidad 01 el cual estaba totalmente cubierto de aquel liquido vital de color rojo, acomodándose en una posición horriblemente bestial, sus manos parecían garras y parte de la mascara de hueso cubria su parte superior de la cara, pero lo que mas la asusto de aquella visión dantesca, eran esa especie de alas que tenia shinji en su espalda, estaban hechas de un fuego gris característico de sus poderes, pero misato no pudo evitar compararla con aquella escena que la había traumatizado hace mas de 15 años.

-¿Qué… que es ese monstruo?- pergunto horrorizada y disgustada, aquellos ojos amarillos parecían enfocarla a ella, generando mayor terror, finalmente el eva cayo rendido sobre su propio ser, apagándose totalmente.

* * *

-otra vez aca- ya habían pasado varias horas desde que shinji había escapado de aquella extraña dimensión, así que el despertar en el hospital fue un alivio para el, al enfocar su vista, vio a asuka quien lo observaba bastante confundida.

-hola… asuka- dijo shinji bastante cansado.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso baka- dijo la alemana dejando salir sus lagrimas, no le importo que rei estuviera atrás de ella observando todo.

-no podía dejar que te pasara nada- respondió el shinigami sustituto tratando de levantarse de su cama, pero su cuerpo era muy pesado para el en esos momentos iba a volver a caer sobre su cama, pero unos brazos rodeándolo evitaron que pasara eso, rei observaba absorta como asuka abrazaba a shinji llorando sobre su hombro.

-no me importa, no vuelvas a hacerme eso- dijo sollozando descontroladamente. Shinji correspondió el abrazo con sus débiles brazos.

-…- sin decir mayor palabra, rei se alejo de aquella habitación, no sabia si entre shinji y asuka había algo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, aunque ella sabia que ese no era el momento para actuar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias horas y shinji seguía en su cama de hospital, con la mirada en el techo, la visión del eva comiéndose a ese angel no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- se pregunto a si mismo

-el inicio de un nuevo nivel de poder chico- aquellas palabras llamaron su atención, en la puerta vio una sombre femenina con un traje rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, esto llamo la atención del piloto.

-¿asuka?-

la femenina figura salio de su sombra, demostrando que era la asuka hollow, solo que estaba en el plano material y algo que perturbo al piloto de sobre manera, fue ver como ella estaba horriblemente herida, tenia unos vendajes cubriendo su rostro, y una enorme escayola recubriendo todo su brazo derecho, y gran parte de su traje estaba destrozado.

-sabes, deberías dejar de llamarme así baka, tu novia se puede enojar-

**fin capitulo 21**

**OMAKE, UNA NOCHE DE AMOR**

****shinji se encontraba recostado totalmente desnudo en su cama, encima de el estaba la alemana quien ya estaba dormida sobre su regazo arropada junto a el, el siempre se habia hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano terminaria de esa forma con asuka, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero el ver el rostro sonriente de ella, le hacia pensar que todo valio la pena.

-vaya shinji, tu si que actuas rapido- aquellas palabras lo asustaron de sobre manera, haciendo que obserbara a donde estaba un sonriente kaji quien cargaba a misato totalmente inconciente por el exceso de alcohol.

-ka..ka...ka... kaji san- dijo el shinigami bastante nervioso, tratando de no despertar a a alemana.

-disculpa que te haya interrumpido, pero dejaste la puerta abierta y quise ver por que no habia nadie haciendo ruido- dijo alegremente

shinji atino a arroparse a el y a su novia lo mas que pudo, cosa que genero una pequeña risa en kaji.

-no te preocupes ya me voy de aqui, pero recuerda, usa proteccion shinji, despues de todo lo ultimo que necesitamos es una piloto embarazada, pero fuera de eso, diviertansen todo lo que quieran- diciendo eso el sujeto de cola de caballo cerro la puerta de la habitacion, dejando a un confundido shinji.

-¿proteccion eh?-

tan rapido como escucho eso se dio cuenta de que el y asuka no habian hecho nada para evitar que ella pudiera quedar embarazada.

-rayos, espero que urahara sensei tenga algo para eso- dijo dejando caer una gota de sudor de aparente terror

**bueno aqui dejo un capitulo el cual ya tiene mas que ver con la trama original de la serie, muchos diran, "oh bustercall eres un tonto, te salteaste un angel" pero la verdad es que lo planee asi, por cosas de la historia, no revelare mas detalle sobre el tema, que tengan una agradable dia, tarde, noche**

**no olviden dejar sus reviews, siempre me ayudan a mejorar para ustedes**


	22. AL: oscuro como la luz

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno vengo esta vez con un capitulo un tanto diferente, he de ser honesto, habia estado pensando en escribir un capitulo distinto a todos los demas, algo que se saliera de la historia un poco, pero despues me di cuenta de que era algo que no iba mucho con mi estilo, aunque pensando bien en lso detalles mas pequeños de la trama, me di cuenta que tengo que darme un espacio para escribir ciertas partes qeu no podre explicar luego, asi que aca va el primero de dos capítulos que hacen falta para entender el contexto del segundo plano de shinigami no evangelion warrior, la historia de charlotte**

**LOQUIN: aguarda ansioso loco, despues de todo cosa a la que e he metido cabeza es a esa pelea, ya tengo todo bien preparado para ese momento**

**SHINJIBOSTERO: amigo no hay problema, las frases que utilizo al inicio de cada capitulo pertenecen a tite kubo, autor del manga de bleach, y las frases las ponen al inicio de cada tomo del manga, cada una refleja la personalidad o la forma de pensar de cada personaje en especifico, aqui yo las pongo como referentes de que tratara el capitulo sin hacer spoiler**

**STARTKUROSAKI: gracias por tu apoyo socio**

_«No hay sentido en nuestro mundo, ni en nosotros los que vivimos ahí. Nosotros, sin sentido, pensamos en el mundo, aún sabiendo que ahí no hay sentido»_

**capitulo 22: alterlife-oscuro como la luz**

Empezaba el dia en la ciudad de tokio 3, los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban todos los edificios del lugar dando a entender que la hora de despertar y de comenzar con las típicas actividades diarias de cada habitante había llegado, eso era para la mayoría de sus habitante, pero las dos jóvenes quienes vivian en un pequeño sucio y desordenado apartamento, siempre se encontraban despiertas horas antes, pese a lo que daba a entender su descuidado hogar, ellas eran personas bastantes cumplidas con un horario y un protocolo estricto.

-ayanami, saldré a hacer mis practicas, ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunto la piloto peli blanca frente a un espejo arreglándose con su típica camisa de botones de manga larga de color blanco y su falda negra la cual llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos de color negro sin mayor detalle completaban el atuendo de la piloto no elegida , sentada en una de las camas del lugar se encontraba la otra piloto, con la mirada perdida en la palma de su mano, como si no entendiera que esa fuera su propia mano, tan sumida estaba en su pensamiento que no noto la invitación de su compañera de residencia.

-como quieras- sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, la peliblanca salio del hogar, pasando por alto el hecho de que su compañera la había ignorado completamente sin saber porque, tampoco era que esa clase de comportamiento la sorprendiera mucho, ella sabia que el carácter y la personalidad de rei ayanami era suprimida por drogas, no era algo muy difícil de adivinar, ella misma conocía los efectos de estos medicamentos ya que a varios reclutas especiales les administraban estos "medicamentos" para mejorar su rendimiento en decisiones cruciales, sin embargo, ella en su vida jamas tuvo la necesidad de recurrir a estos.

Por su parte la piloto de cabello azul seguía en su debate interno, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que su compañera de residencia le había dicho, siguió cuestionándose.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Era cierto, ella hacia unas noches había detenido un golpe directo de la armadura de sangre de asuka, la misma armadura que había lastimado gravemente a shinji en su brazo, aun cuando había activado sus poderes, ella no tenia conocimiento alguno sobre como funcionaban esas habilidades, pero ella sabia que para adquirir estos "poderes" tocaba cumplir con una especie de entrenamiento, parecido al que hizo soryu en las bases de NERV en compañía de shinji, pero ella jamas demostró interés ni mucho menos, otra cosa que no pudo entender, fue que cuando eludio ese golpe, sintió que su mente se fragmento, se disipo, fue como si esta fuera un cubo rubick y de un momento a otro, este fuera separado de todas sus piezas arrojándolas al vacio, así fue, por un momento ella solo creyo una cosa, tratando de confirmarse a si misma, se levanto desnuda de su cama, y se dirigio a su espejo, lo que vio no era diferente a lo de siempre, pero ella no lo sentía así.

-¿sigo siendo rei ayanami?-

Lo dijo en su voz típica sin emociones, pero su mirada demostraba una preocupación evidente, la cual solo era contemplado por ella misma, esto no le había importado antes, pero desde que descubrió lo que sentía por shinji se sentía extraña, de repente las cosas del mundo ya no eran ajenas a ella, la gente del colegio era un mundo distinto al de ella el cual le causaba curiosidad, todo aquello que shinji le había mostrado con las palabras que ellos cruzaban, le habían mostrado una nueva perspectiva de la vida, una diferente a la que ella tenia, ella sabia bien para que existía, nadie se lo había dicho, pero ella tenia esto grabado en su ser, lo único que no cuadraba y lo único que le había causado genuino temor en su vida era eso.

-¿sigo siendo rei ayanami?-

_-lo eres-_

Una voz infantil dio aquella respuesta la cual la sobre salto, volteando rápidamente para ver quien le estaba hablando, se encontró que ella estaba sola, aquella voz que le dio esa simple respuesta era conocida para ella, pero al mismo tiempo era distinta, esta era una voz extrañamente alegre, casi infantil.

-¿Qué es ser rei ayanami?-

Pregunto de nuevo en voz alta, esperando obtener una respuesta, silencio fue lo único que recibió a cambio, por primera vez en su vida la primera elegida sintió frustración, un sentimiento desagradable la cual ella esperaba no volver a sentir de nuevo.

* * *

-¿que va a ser hoy Charlotte?- preguntaba un hombre de apariencia robusta, vestido con nada mas que una pantalón de camuflaje y una camiseta azul-

-¿ya llego la que me dijiste?- pregunto la piloto en respuesta observando un grupo de armas las cuales estaban sobre una pequeña mesa, ella observaba a lo lejos las distancias de los carteles con dibujos de dianas humanas, aquel lugar que ella frecuentaba tanto, era un pequeño campo de entrenamiento militar, su insignia de NERV, le daba la ventaja de poder acceder a esta sin problema, a pesar de tener nada mas 14 años.

-tienes suerte, llego esta mañana- diciendo esto el imponente ser saco de un cajón el cual estaba debajo de una repisa una caja de mediano tamaño la cual al abrirla mostro una ametralladora las primeras en produccion en masa, el mundialmente conocido subfusil Thompson o conocido popularmente como la tommy gun, un arma del ocaso militar antes del segundo impacto, una verdadera pieza de valor histórico, sin decir mas la peli blanca la saco y comenzó a examinarla.

-ciertamente es una buena pieza, vamos a probarla- dirigiéndose al campo de tiro se puso los protectores adecuados y abrió fuego contra una diana la cual estaba a 15 metros de distancia de ella, ciertamente un blanco fácil, al acercar el papel, observo sin mayor contemplación como todos los tiros habían dado exactamente en el mismo punto, en el corazón.

-wow, a veces me pregunto como una chica tan joven como tu tiene esta clase de fuerza y precisión, eres mucho mas hábil que un asesino profesional- decía el instructor mirándola con orgullo, esto no era nada significativo para la peli blanca.

-no se y que importa- respondió fríamente mientras se dedicaba a practicar a una mayor distancia.

-diviértete aca, en una semana se te consedera el permiso para practicar con rifles de precisión- finalizo aquel sujeto retirándose del lugar, dejando a la piloto sola con su armas.

Finalmente después de varias horas se ella se retiraba de aquel lugar el cual era un lugar cómodo para ella, trato de ignorar su presencia en el campo, pero el hecho de que toshiro hitsugaya la estuviera vigilando de cerca ya la estaba comenzando a hartar.

-sabes, al inicio era algo lindo, pero ahora me estas aburriendo- dijo la piloto caminando por la calle sin voltear a observar al peliblanco.

-creeme que esto tampoco es agradable para mi, son oredenes del supremo comandante mantener te vigilada- replico el piloto en su forma espiritual, para que nadie lo observara.

-jo, ¿osea que incluso me observas cuando me baño? Qué es lo que mas te gusta de mi cuerpo, ¿quizás mis senos?- dijo la piloto con cierto toque seductor y malicioso mientras se agarraba sus pechos presumiéndolos, para el capitán hitsugaya quien contaba con la teniente mas candente de la sociedad de almas esto no seria mayor problema, pero quizás el hecho de que ese era un cuerpo infantil como el de el y que cierto, el cuerpo de ella era un tanto mas "desarrollados" que el de la mayoría de chicas de la edad de ella, lo estaba comenzando a hacer sentir nervioso, obviamente el sabia como reaccionar ante eso.

-¿eso realmente te afectaría?- dijo el piloto mostrando la seriedad en su máxima expresión, aunque en el fondo de su ser estaba algo rojo con lo que dijo la peli blanca.

_-maldita sea, después de tanto tiempo ignorando a matsumoto, ¿estoy cayendo ante la seducción de una mocosa?-_

-tienes razón, supongo que no me importa- respondió la piloto volviendo a su tono usual.

El dia avanzaba rápidamente, mas alla de lo que fueron las pruebas armónicas, no hubo nada que destacar en la rutina de la piloto peli blanca, atrás de esta, siempre se encontraba el capitán del decimo escuadron, escudriñando todo detalle que pudiera sobre la persona a la que le tocaba cuidar, no por gusto o por elección, si no por una orden directa del comandante yamamoto, el no podía entender bien el por que de la personalidad tan retorcida de tan joven retoño, entendia que la infancia de algunos pilotos y su entrenamiento habían generado que su personalidad fuera así de inestable, pero en ella la situación era diferente, su historial no mostraba nada significativo, tampoco ayudaba que este solo tuviera unas cuantas pistas sobre un pasado incompleto, solo una cosa le llamo la atención.

-tutor, kiritsugu lekker, muerto en combate-

El capitán observaba como aquel punto en el informe la personalidad del piloto cambio de su típico temple a uno mas salvaje, quizás si podía averiguar algo sobre aquel pasado, podría entender el por que de la horrible personalidad de la peli blanca.

Ya habiendo caído la noche la piloto se encontraba sentada en una banca en un parque, tomando una cerveza en lata mientras se recostaba despreocupadamente sobre este.

-¿desde que edad bebes mocosa?- pregunto molesto el capitán quien estaba parado frente a ella, al parecer a la piloto no le afecto mayormente la pregunta.

-no se, y que importa, no es como si una cerveza me fuera a matar- respondio entre ligeras risas inducidas por el alcohol, vaciando finalmente su lata, la arrojo al bote de basura cercano a ella, ahí ya yacían trece latas mas, si bien la pregunta no le parecio significativa a ella, la mirada condescendiente del capitán le llamo la atención.

-pásame una cerveza- pidió este amablemente, en un tono suave, la peli blanca lo miro un tanto confundida, pero no aun así, le arrojo la lata la cual el recibió, y comenzó a tomar, mientras se sentaba en el banco.

-yo pensaba que no eras de tomar, capitán hitsugaya- dijo la peli blanca irónicamente mientras ella se tomaba otra cerveza mas.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- respondió seriamente el peli blanco tomando también, al parecer con algo de mala gana, por unos instantes ambos estuvieron así, simplemente en compañía el uno del otro, tomando despreocupadamente ya que no había nadie mas en aquel lugar a esas horas.

-¿tienes algún sueño piloto ashford?-

Aquella pregunta saco a la peli blanca de su ingesta relajante, ante esta simplemente se dedico a esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-nunca me hizo falta, los sueños son cosas a la que la gente se aferra para poder soportar lo miserable de sus tristes vidas- respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa, al parecer el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto.

-una extraña respuesta para alguien que esta peleando por el futuro de la humanidad- dijo el capitán peli blanco observando a la piloto de reojo, aun, con su mirada firme a los ojos de ella, esta no era una mirada inquisidora, era una mirada de comprensión y aceptación, algo extraño en el estricto personaje.

-yo no piloteo por nadie, lo hago simplemente por que matar angeles me pareció ciertamente interesante, además de que gracias a ello saldría de esa miserable prisión en la que me tenían- respondió la piloto mientras arrojaba la lata vacía de su ultima cerveza, la frustración se hizo evidente en su rostro al ver que ya había acabado con todas las latas que había comprado.

-¿pilotear el eva era el sueño de alguien conocido para ti verdad?-

Aquella pregunta cayo como un golpe en la psique de la peli blanca quien abrió los ojos como platos para ver horriblemente molesta al joven peli blanco.

-que se supone que sabes sobre eso enano- dijo la piloto observando con molestia al capitán del decimo escuadrón, este seguía observándola igual, cosa que la iba perturbando poco a poco.

-te escuche la noche de la fiesta- respondió tranquilamente, la brisa fría la cual estaba apoyada por el brillo de la luna llena era testigo de la tétrica escena, del horrible sentimiento que se sentía alrededor de ambos presentes en el parque, Charlotte ashford normalmente hubiera sacado su pequeña navaja y hubiera acabado con la vida del molesto ser, pero ella sabia que con el no funcionaria aquella estrategia, así que simplemente se limito a levantarse de la banca y darse vuelta para irse.

-…-

Un ahogado quejido salio de ella cuando sintió que su mano era apretada por la mano del capitán evitando que ella se fuera de ahí, ella comenzó a tironear en un esfuerzo en vano.

-¡¿me podrías soltar enano? No estoy de humor para seguir charlando!- dijo furicamente la peli blanca al tiempo que seguía forcejeando.

-por favor… simplemente quiero conocer tu historia, me gustaría que me contaras quien eres- unas palabras suavemente dichas por el imponente capitán fueron suficientes para confundir a la piloto peli blanca, ella no conocía mucho a aquel enano albino, pero ella sabia que el verdadero toshiro hitsugaya no era una persona que esbozara esas miradas ni que dijera aquellas palabras tan… tan… calidas.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber enano?- pregunto la piloto entre molesta y expectante, no sabia por que aquella situación le hacia latir su corazón con fuerza, después de todo, ella sabia perfectamente que ella no tenia emociones algunas.

-he visto informes de tu pasado, y creo que algo no cuadra, si me cuentas tu mismo sobre ello, creo que podre ayudarte en algo-

La respuesta no complació para nada a la peli blanca quien simplemente se volvió a sentar, entre molesta y pensativa.

-es una larga historia, mas te vale invitarme unas buenas cervezas- así sin mas, ambos volvieron a sentarsen, toshiro utilizo rápidamente su shumpo y volvió con varias latas de cerveza, la piloto esbozo una sonrisa picara al hacerse a la idea de que aquel capitán siendo invisible en esos momentos, había robado esas latas, destapando una y degustandola rápidamente, observo la luna con sumo detalle, aquella luna la cual era idéntica a la de once años atrás, quizás solo por eso y por el alcohol en su sangre, se iba a permitir abrirse a alguien mas, contar el pasado que ella nunca estimo realmente, pero que aun así, iba a compartir con alguien mas…

* * *

**Hace 11 años**

**Manchester, Inglaterra**

-¡mama, papa!- gritaba alegre una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos al tiempo que daba pasos torpes para llegar hacia un hombre de cabellos blancos el cual vestia formalmente, al lado de este, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, la cual observaba a la niña con una enorme sonrisa, viendo como su pequeña se acercaba a ella, se agacho y la recibio en sus brazos, alzándola para jugar con ella alegremente.

-mi pequeña Charlotte, mi pequeña princesa- decía la mujer con una mirada llena de vida y de felicidad, así era, la familia ashford era un grupo bastante alegre, una familida conformada por dos padres amorosos, una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos, y un bebe el cual solo tenia unos cuantos meses de nacido.

-mama, ¿puedo cargar a mi hermanito?- preguntaba la niña con enorme ilusión en sus ojos mas esta siempre era reducida a un gesto triste por la respuesta de su mama.

-lo siento Charlotte, pero aun no tienes la fuerza para cargar a tu hermanito, el seria bastante pesado para ti- aquella respuesta ya comenzaba a enojarla haciendo que comenzara a hacer pucheros, los cuales rápidamente eran aplacados por los mimosos abrazos de su madre, aquella siempre estaba cocinando, esperando a la llegada de su esposo para descansar en su regazo, aquella familia, era la familia que mucha gente desearía tener.

-mami, mami, ¿a que hora llegara papa?- preguntaba la pequeña niña a su madre quien estaba cocinando la cena de esa noche, un guisado sencillo pero que siempre era lo suficientemente sustancioso para poder llenar el estomago y el corazón de los integrantes de la familia

-papi llegara por la noche amor, por favor, ten paciencia- todos los días la pequeña Charlotte esperaba ansiosa a su papa quien siempre le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, ella simplemente vivía alegre bendecida por sus progenitores, tristemente igual que a los otros dos pilotos, todo lo que ella quería tarde o temprano le seria arrancado, aunque esta ocacion seria diferente.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, Charlotte como siempre se encontraba esperando a su papa, sentada en la puerta de la entrada, su mama se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo televisión tranquilamente, todo era igual que todas las noches, pero una enorme explosión en la calle rompió la paz del lugar.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! Pregunto la peli negra quien rápidamente se levanto de su asiento para tomar a su niña en sus brazos, seguido a esto, otra explosión y varios gritos comenzaron a sonar en las ilustres calles aledañas.

-subamos rápido, esto es peligroso- dijo la mujer tomando a su niña y subiendo a la segunda planta de su hogar, encerrándose a ella y a sus dos hijos en una habitación, al ver por la ventana observo como la gente comenzaba a correr, entre la cortina de fuego, se asomaban varias siluetas de personas las cuales caminaban de forma bastante extraña, una de ellas dio un salto impresionante, atacando a una mujer que corria, al atraparla, comenzó a morderla furiosamente en el cuello, despedazando su laringe causándole su muerte instantánea, al matarla comenzó a degustar su sangre.

-jojojo, las almas de este lugar son simplemente deliciosas- dijo aquel monstruo en una voz gurutal, tanto madre como hija observaban aquello horrorizadas por lo que antes de ser descubiertas, cerraron las cortinas y se acurrucaron aferrándose entre ellas.

-¡…!-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo el corazón de ambas mujeres, mas los gritos del hombre de la casa llamaron la atención de ambas

-Charlotte, Clarisa- dijo el hombre en un extraño tono de voz, pero en aquel momento por el terror y el pánico del momento ninguna de las dos lo noto.

-¡amor!- grito al mujer asustada, esto hizo que el hombre subiera rápidamente abriendo la puerta de un golpe, la mujer se iba a dirigir a el a abrazarlo y a aferrarse a el, pero el ver la extraña mirada perdida de su amado y las extrañas manchas negras en su rostro dio varios pasos hacia atrás en shock.

-¿querido?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer bastante confundida.

-hola…amor- dijo el sujeto en una voz horriblemente monstruosa antes de arrojarse contra su esposa y morderla brutalmente en el brazo que alcanzo, arrojando un horrible alarido la mujer sollozaba tratando de liberarse, pero el firme agarre de su esposo y la perdida de sangre la tenia arrinconada.

-¡CHARLOTTE, VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito la mujer , la pequeña estaba en shock, pero una minúscula parte de su ser reconocio aquella orden, haciendo que ella corriera rápidamente, tropezándose en las escaleras lastimándose su brazo, aun así, siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a la calle, al observar, vio con terror la dantesca imagen de su barrio envuelto en llamas, ya eran varios los seres los cuales atacaban a las personas y como estos se levantaban de nuevo, todas hablando de lo deliciosos de las almas de aquel lugar.

-oh, pero mira que tenemos aquí-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atencion de la niña quien volteo a observar a donde estaba aquella voz, rápidamente observo una especie de pequeño pájaro con una mascara de hueso y un agujero en su pecho, este le estaba hablando.

-y al parecer puedes verme, al parecer serás un platillo delicioso- sin decir mas, aquella cosa ataco a la pequeña quien solo alcanzo a arrojar un grito ahogado antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar la pequeña niña, lo primero que vio, fue un horrible panorama, muerte y desolación por doquier, todos sus vecinos, toda la gente alrededor de ella estaban comiéndose entre si, lo único que variaba era un pequeño grupo de hombres los cuales disparaban contra aquellas criaturas, terminando con su vida al instante, normalmente ella se congelaría ante el ruido de los disparos o la diabólica escena, pero por alguna razón, no sentía nada, no sentía miedo, no sentía tristeza, no sentía nada, estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué paso?-

Se pregunto a si misma, mirando al suelo, vio el cuerpo de un agente ya caído en medio de la batalla, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño revolver, ella no entendia bien como funcionaba, solo había visto uno que otro programa en el cual mostraban como se hacia, sintiendo que lo único que ella seguía conservando era su instinto de supervivencia, tomo la pistola y se metió en lo mas profundo de su hogar, rápidamente un recuerdo la congelo, un tanto dubitativa, subio rápidamente las escaleras, a la habitación donde estaba su madre, lo que vio la sorprendio.

-gggrrrrrr-

Ambas figuras paternales estaban recostadas contra la cuna de su hermano, de esta salía una horrible cantidad de sangre la cual estaba manchando las manos y la boca de ambos, en las manos de su madre, se encontraba un extraño pedazo de carne el cual ella asemejo como una pequeña pierna.

-oohh, aun estabas aquí-

Aquella voz frenética trajo de nuevo de realidad a la pequeña peli blanca quien observo un tanto molesta como su propia madre, aquella que tanto la amaba y que había amado, la iba a matar, como hizo con su hermano.

-¡!-

Un disparo al rostro de esta hace que caiga pesadamente al suelo, muriendo al instante, el padre, observando aquella escena, tira el maltrecho cuerpo del infante y se arroja a comerse el de su esposa, repugnada por al escena, descubriendo sentimientos de odio, repulsión, asco y otros parecidos, la peli blanca rápidamente dispara en la frente de su padre, cegando la vida de ambos.

Pasaron varios minutos y la escena seguía igual, Charlotte estaba parada enfrente de los cadáveres de su familia, aquella que ella amaba tanto, así era, ahora, los deploraba, matarsen entre ellos, tratar de matarla a ella, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, curiosamente no sentía ganas de llorar, era como si hubiera dejado de sentir, realmente era extraño, por largo tiempo, se quedo contemplando la pistola en sus manos, para comprobar su propio ser, ella apunto de nuevo contra los cadáveres de sus padres, abriendo fuego de nuevo.

-nada-

Había acabado el cargador del revolver, nada había cambiado, no sentía nada, dándose cuenta que eso no tenia sentido, se retiro de aquel lugar, le extraño ver a un sujeto vestido de negro, el cual la observaba de forma inquisidora.

-¿tu los mataste?- pregunto algo entre extrañado e intrigado, Charlotte observaba la pistola de nuevo, era verdad, ella lo había hecho.

-trataron de hacerme daño, simplemente lo evite- respondió fríamente mientras arrojaba el arma, entendía que sin balas, esta no servía para nada.

-¿eran tus padres?- pregunto de nuevo, algo expectante, pero ahora miraba a la pequeña con cierto temor imperceptible

-eran mis padres, y mi hermano- respondio de nuevo mirando al sujeto que la escudriñaba fijamente, no entendía el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento, sin mayor reparo el sujeto la tomo y la alzo en sus brazos.

-no tenemos tiempo para esto, van a volar todo el maldito lugar, vámonos de aca- dijo retomando su afán, corriendo del lugar, Charlotte observaba como se alejaga de su hogar, de su barrio, de todo lo que ella conocía, eso no le genero ningún sentimiento y no tenia la edad para entender lo cruel y bizarro de aquella condición.

Ya se habían alejado varios kilómetros de aquella horrible ciudad, lo único que había quedado de aquel lugar fue una enorme cortina de fuego, Charlotte no le presto atención a aquello, realmente no le importaba, mas le llamaba la atención el saber quien era el sujeto que había salvado su vida.

-disculpa, ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto la pequeña a aquel mercenario, este vestia una gabardina negra la cual cubria una camisa y un pantalón sencillos pero formales, su peinado era un tanto curioso, daba la impresión de ser algo desordenado, el color negro azabache de su caballo hacían juego con el de sus ojos los cuales siempre parecieron estar apagados durante todo el recorrido.

-me llamo kiritsugu lekker- respondio fríamente el sujeto mientras conducia y sacaba un cigarrillo de su traje, encendiéndolo y dándole una profunda bocanada.

-es un nombre extraño- dijo la pequeña contemplando al extraño personaje, aquellas palabras fueron detonante de algo puesto que inmediatamente el peli negro freno en seco, y sacando un revolver de su gabardina apunto directamente entre los ojos de la peli blanca.

-no es tan extraño como tu lo eres- dijo el sujeto en su amenazante posición, rápidamente la niña se alejo de la mira del arma un tanto inquieta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto molesta la chica ante la inminente amenaza a su vida.

-mataste a tus padres sin sentir mayor emoción por ello, segura eres uno de ellos- dijo el sujeto tomando un brazo libre para arrinconar a la peli blanca y de nuevo enfocarla en la mira.

-¿uno de ellos?- pregunto extrañada la pequeña, después de forcejear un rato se quedo quieto, viendo que su esfuerzo estaba siendo en vano.

-no te hagas la inocente, quizás tu también tengas que ver con esa infección causada por ese patrón naranja- dijo el sujeto de nuevo apoyando el cañon del arma contra la piel de la niña, -tu quizás también seas un monstruo como ellos-

Esto llamo la atención de la chica quien evoco de nuevo los recuerdos de sus padres y su horrible cambio, rápidamente dejo de forcejear, dejando caer sus brazos.

-¿yo sere como ellos?- pregunto un tanto carisbaja, si bien no tenia emociones, aquello que acababa de escuchar y su poco conocimiento por su edad genero cierta incertidumbre en ella

-no has sido mordida al parecer, pero obviamente algo te paso en ese lugar, es imposible que una chiquilla de tu edad tenga un desorden mental tan grande como para matar sin mas- dijo el sujeto, no se había dado cuenta, pero la conversación ya llevaba tanto tiempo que su cigarrillo estaba totalmente consumido.

-ya veo, igualmente no quiero morir aun- dijo la chiquilla mientras ponía su mano débilmente sobre el cañon del arma que la estaba amenazando, esto llamo la atención del sujeto.

-¿Por qué quieres vivir? Mataste a tus padres, lo perdiste todo, ¿tu que sabes realmente sobre que es estar vivo?- pregunto de nuevo el sujeto, dejando notar una cierta emoción en su tono de voz.

-no se que es vivir, pero no quiero morir, ¿es malo que siga con vida?-

-…-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en aquel lugar, por largo tiempo ambos se quedaron en silencio, después de unos minutos la peli blanca observo intrigada como en el rostro del peli negro se esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, rápidamente quito la pistola de la frente de la pequeña guardándola de nuevo.

-la humanidad en si da asco, nuestra sola existencia es pecado, pero seguimos aferrándonos a la vida, si quieres vivir, viviras…- respondió el sujeto mientras aceleraba de nuevo, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, saco otro cigarrillo para encenderlo rápidamente, por lo que había discutido con el, a Charlotte algo le punzo algo de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo viviré ahora señor lekker?- pregunto algo intrigada la peli blanca.

-viviras conmigo, si no te conviertes en un zombie, me puedes ser de bastante utilidad-

Habiendo dicho eso, finalmente el carro se perdió en la carretera, dejando nada mas que destrucción en su camino.

* * *

-fuiste salvada por ese sujeto aquella vez eh?- pregunto curioso el capitán peli blanco, le había prestado atención a cada detalle de lo que le había contado Charlotte, aunque ya con el solo inicio el tenia una pista de que había ocurrido realmente.

-si, así es, mi vida fue salvada esa noche por kiritsugu, probablemente hubiera terminado incinerada con el resto de los pseudo-zombies que recorrían las calles aquella noche- respondió la piloto recostándose de nuevo en la banca.

-creeme, esos no eran zombies…- dijo el capitán peli blanco por lo bajo.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto de forma inquisidora la peli blanca, alertando al capitán del decimo escuadrón que estaba hablando de mas.

-nada, ¿podrias continuar?- pregunto el capitán arrojándole una lata de cerveza a la peli blanca, ya era la noche profunda pero ninguno de los dos parecía sentirlo.

-callate enano albino, tienes suerte de que te este contando esto a mi ritmo- respondio la peli blanca un tanto ebria.

* * *

_**Bitácora Charlotte ashford. **_

_**25-06-2010**_

_**Manchester, Inglaterra**_

_Han pasado casi 7 años desde que kiritsugu legger me rescato de Manchester de lo que fue catalogado como "la noche roja" pasaron varios años antes de que entendiera que fue eso, tampoco entendia las implicaciones de que los zombies fueran algo reales, ¿suena loco no? Algo tan estúpido como eso solo podía haber salido de la cabeza de algún idiota fanatico de las fantasias del cine, pero en este mundo todo es posible, desde aquella noche comenze a vivir bajo el cuidado de kiritsugu, ¿Quién podría decir que aquel asesino experimentado solo tenia 17 años? También entendí a que rama pertenecia eventualmente, o bueno, pertenecemos, ya que eventualmente el me unio a ese grupo, hubo gran revuelo al inicio ya que una infante como yo era demasiado loco que se volviera una mercenaria, pero dada mi "condición" entre sin mayor problema después de cumplir con varios protocolos, era verdad, la habilidad de no tener emociones algunas era el rasgo mas importante de un asesino, o al menos eso me decían bastante seguido, no se a que se referían, solo se que debemos cumplir ordenes, no importa como lleguemos al objetivo, nunca he entendido por que la gente llora o rie, solo se, que tengo un objetivo que cumplir, eso es lo único que me permite seguir viviendo._

_En fin, creo que me estoy saltando demasiado, pertenecemos a WILLE una rama alterna o podríamos llamarle mas bien una sub-rama de una organización llamada NERV, nuestro objetivo es aniquilar cualquier amenaza posible que este relacionada con ciertos patrones sobre naturales, nunca he entendido bien de que se trata, lo poco que he escuchado han sido cosas sobre "angeles" o algo así, realmente no me importa, solo me importa cumplir todas mis misiones asignadas, es mi forma de agradecerle a kiritsugu el haberme salvado y el haberme entrenado._

_El también en cierta forma es… un idiota, digo, ¿Quién se obsesiona con la idea de matar cosas por deporte? Realmente no nos afecta segar la vida de nada o de nadie, pero en el entrenamiento básico aplicado por wille nos enseñaron que debemos matar cuando sea realmente necesario, ser rapidos y precisos, pero en cambio kiritsugu siempre me habla de la emoción del campo de batalla, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tendrá el?, en fin, eso es algo que tendre que descubrir después._

-no entiendo cual es tu obsecion con escribir todo lo que pasa y lo que ves en aquel estúpido cuaderno- decía un tanto agotado kiritsugu quien estaba recostado contra un muro, lo único que lo protegía de una cortina de fuego enemigo la cual era implacable, tarde o temprano incluso ese pequeño muro caería.

-es parte de nuestro protocolo, toca anotar todos los hechos importantes en nuestra bitácora de acción- respondio la piloto mientras guardaba aquel cuaderno y empuñaba de nuevo su rifle.

-¡TU ERES LA UNICA EXTRAÑA QUE LE DA POR HACER ESO MIENTRAS NOS ESTAN DISPARANDO, NIÑA ESTUPIDA!- bramo el sujeto molesto mientras le daba un fuerte coscorrón a la niña.

-¡OYE IDIOTA, ESO DUELE BASTANTE!- grito molesta la peliblanca, si bien no tenia muchas afecciones humanas normales, ella por instinto y por la experiencia obtenida de tan joven entendía que era sentir fastidio, enojo y demás emociones, la mayoría solo se las inducia el dolor.

-ya cállate, la tenemos difícil para salir de esta- dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa desafienta ante una inminente muerte.

-solo tenemos que analizar la situación, faltan trenta y siete segundos para que llegue el apoyo aéreo, después de eso tenemos que correr lo mas rápido posible- respondió la piloto preparando su arma y su equipamiento.

-si… es cierto…. Pero este muro dificultosamente aguantara otros diez segundos…- respondia el peli negro de forma dificultosa, después de todo los pedazos de muro ya lo estaban golpeando. –uuuhhhh, pero créeme que si salimos de esta voy a buscar mi ascenso- dijo ya el sujeto con un poco mas de confianza en si mismo.

-¿un ascenso?- pregunto confundida la peli blanca.

-si, un ascenso, mi padre es amigo cercano del científico en jefe de NERV ¿recuerdas?, me dijo que están trabajando en un programa especial llamado evangelion, al parecer se trata de pilotear un robot gigante, ha de ser bastante divertido- dijo el sujeto con un rostro de ensueño, la piloto lo observaba de forma indiferente.

-suena importante, ¿Qué tan grande será tu aumento de sueldo con ese ascenso kiritsugu?- pregunto la niña algo expectante, después de todo ella fue enseñada a que entre mas dinero, mejor vida tendría.

-no lo se y no me importa, solo se con certeza que esa es el arma definitiva para matar a los angeles, no puedo esperar a matar a uno de esos desgraciados, ¡ha de ser senascional!- dijo el sujeto con bastante emoción en su voz.

-no entiendo tu entusiasmo con respecto a asesinar por diversión, ¿Qué evoca tal emoción?- pregunto la peli blanca recordando lo que había escrito anteriormente en su bitácora.

-no es la emoción, es algo distinto, mira, y escúchame bien enana, la vida es una sombra la cual trascurre rápido, todo aquello que pasa en esta se tiene que vivir al máximo, por lo que cuando ciegas la vida de alguien, le estas negando todo esto, siempre busco que mis objetivos sean grandes o que sean fuertes ya que solo ellos tienen derecho a tomar lo mejor de mi y arrebatármelo, así como yo podre honrar su esfuerzo y lo que serian sus futuros esfuerzos, no solo con simples soldados, esto también cuenta con los monstruos que hemos asesinado, toda vida es sagrada, así que siempre busca que las vidas que apagues, sean vidas que sean dignas de ser honradas- respondió el sujeto filosóficamente.

-es un pensamiento bastante retorcido, no es digno de nuestra profesión- respondió algo inconforme la peli blanca con esa respuesta.

-que importa, no somos ni brujas ni demonios, muchos de nosotros odiamos esta profesión, el tener que negar nuestra humanidad por una pizca de dinero, tenemos que buscar algo que haga que esto valga la pena-

-¡llego la hora, a correr!- dijo la peli blanca a la mano que comenzaba a correr, rápidamente el peli negro le siguo el ritmo, ambos observaban como un enorme jet comenzaba a soltar proyectiles sobre el lugar donde les estaban disparando, después de unos segundo comenzaron a sonar las fuertes explosiones y los últimos alaridos del cuerpo enemigo.

-corre enana, corre que nos llega- gritaba impaciente el peli negro observando como la cortina de fuego hacia que salieran despedidos grandes fragmentos de escombro los cuales volaban sobre todo el lugar.

-guarda la calma faltan cerca de seiscientos metros para llegar al área segura- respondio entre jadeos la peli blanca

La carrera era frenética, las explosiones, el calor, los gritos desorientaban cualquier rasgo o posibilidad de ubicación por instinto propio, por alguna razón entre todo el caos generado, el peli negro observo en el cielo una piedra incandescente la cual venia en dirección a ellos, o para ser mas preciso, en dirección de la peli blanca.

-¡ENANA!- grito bastante aterrado el peli negro quien no supo por que, o que lo impulso, empujo rapidamente a la niña, tomando su lugar inconscientemente, haciendo que el mortal proyectil lo fijara a el como su blanco final

* * *

-ya veo, realmente no importa-

Fue la respuesta que recibio la peli blanca en su informe verbal, obviamente la misión había sido un éxito, pero también cabia destacar un factor negativo en el desempeño de esta, kiritsugu keller, había muerto en combate, no era algo que hubiera afectado el resultado y por ende la paga, eso era obvio, pero algo en la respuesta de su superior, genero cierto recelo en la peli blanca, después de todo, no todo había sido tan calculado como había de suponerse.

-¿algo mas ashford?- pregunto un tanto molesto el superior de ella, al verla parada ahí, estatica.

-señor, ¿no le afecta en ningún sentido la muerte del señor keller?- pregunto la peli blanca un tanto inquiera aun, no sabia que sentimiento la estaba inquietando exactamente, pero no le dejaría en paz hasta que no hiciera esa pregunta.

-keller al igual que el resto de nosotros, no era mas que un gusano que solo vivio por obtener dinero, cierto, nos escudamos bajo l a bandera de proteger a la humanidad de cualquier amenaza, pero solo nos movemos por nuestra paga, WILLE es una rama de mercenarios, nuestra vida no vale nada, eso es algo que sabemos cuando entramos, me sorprende que me preguntes algo que te explicamos desde el primer dia- respondió el imponente sujeto, dándole una vuelta a su sillón, dándole la espalda a la niña.

-vete de aquí-

* * *

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la muerte de kiritsugu, Charlotte quien aun sentía cierta incertidumbre por lo ocurrido con su compañero, decidió hablar sobre el tema con la única conexión que quedaba con el.

-hola Charlotte, hace tiempo no te veía por aca- decía un hombre ya algo viejo, vestido de traje el cual cuidaba una pequeña parte de las intalaciones principales de NERV Inglaterra, el verdadero lugar donde ella trabajaba.

-señor keller, tengo que hablar algo importante con usted- dijo la peli blanca, llamando la atención del envejecido ser. Después de varios minutos la peli blanca explico la extraña posición en la que estaba, ella se sentía extraña, un tanto incomoda por no sacarse a su compañero de su mente, por lo que creyo que quizás haciendo algo por el, podría quitarse esa molesta sensación de encima, en su mente solo estaba una cosa como respuesta a aquella misión personal que ella misma se fijo.

-¿quieres entrar al programa evangelion?- pregunto expectante aquel guardia, padre de kiritsugu lekker, Andrew Cristopher lekker.

-así es, recuerdo que entre las ultimas cosas que kiritsugu me dijo, era que quería ser piloto del eva, quiero saber, que quería sentir el en particular, o no se bien que es lo que quiero saber, pero solo se que lo sabre cumpliendo su sueño-

Para Charlotte este era un campo extraño, ni ella misma sabia por que estaba haciendo esto, pero para el peli canoso, esto era su forma de demostrar el enorme muestra de afecto de ella hacia quien fue su tutor y único amigo en toda su vida.

-hare que entres, tenlo por seguro-

* * *

_**Bitácora Charlotte ashford**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, cuarteles generales NERV Inglaterra**_

_**21-12-2012**_

_Han pasado cerca de dos años desde que deje WILLE y entre directamente en operaciones con NERV, sigo sin entender por que estoy haciendo esto, tampoco me he acostumbrado a este extraño pesar que me quedo de la muerte de kiritsugu, espero deshacerme de este molesto sentimiento pronto._

_El señor lekker ha cumplido su palabra, desde hace seis meses me están haciendo pruebas a mi y a otros sujetos, todas para probar si estamos en condiciones de pilotear al eva unidad 04, la primera vez que lo vi me parecio un arma bastante imponente, un monstruo mecanico de mas de 150 mts de altura, su armadura gris con blanco y negro ciertamente le dan un toque sofisticado, pero… se que no es solo un robot, aca hay mucho mas, entramos a este programo once personas en total, ocho han muerto dentro del eva, el mismo arranca sus ENTER PLUG y los devora, todo el mundo tiene miedo, no se que es tener miedo precisamente, se que si lo monto probablemente termine igual, no me importa, se que será mejor morir a seguir sintiendo este extraño recelo en mi._

_Mañana es mi turno de hacer mi prueba de armónicos, para saber si el eva me acepta o no, hay un 97 % de que termine entre sus fauces me dijo el científico en jefe, ¿esto realmente valdra la pena? No se, hace tiempo dejo de importarme, mas me importa saber, esto que estoy sintiendo, esto que he sentido durante dos años ha sido… ¿tristeza?, no lo se, no lo creo, después de todo, yo misma mate a mis padres, la muerte de un tercero como kiritsugu no debería afectarme de esta forma_

_._

_._

_._

_No debería…_

-sujeto de pruebas, Charlotte ashford, edad 12 años-

Las operaciones comenzaban en el centro de mando, todos los científicos disponibles trabajaban duramente para descubrir si aquella niña podría domar al monstruo el cual se estaba convirtiendo en un desperdicio de dinero y esfuerzo, si todo fallaba, tanto el eva como la rama de NERV se desecharían totalmente, ahora ella era su única esperanza.

-charlotte, ahora llenaremos la camina con LCL, no te asustes, este liquido llevara el oxigeno directo a tus pulmones-

-entendido-

Y así como habían dicho un liquido naranja comenzó a llenar ese pequeño espacio donde ella estaba, pensaba que aquel casco que llevaba puesto rechazaría el liquido, pero al parecer no seria así, finalmente toda la cabina estaba llena, generando cierta repugnancia en la peli blanca.

-inicien conexiones neuronales-

-conexiones aceptadas, en un rato llegaran los primeros datos- todos en la sala de mando se mostraban entusiastas, al parecer la chica si tendría lo necesario para domar a aquel monstruo, pero hasta ahora era el inicio, aun lo peor no venia.

-dinos Charlotte, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto una voz femenina a travez de los intercomunicadores.

-se siente extraño, casi puedo decir que se siente… vacio, si, esa seria la palabra- respondio la peli blanca experimentando cada tacto y cada sensación dentro de aquel lugar

-¿vacio?- se preguntaban todos en la sala de mando.

Era cierto, aquel lugar era extraño para la peli blanca, se sentía vacio, se sentía que había alguien ahí, pero se sentía incompleto, se sentía mellado, le faltaba algo.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- se preguntaba la piloto mientras se sentía cada vez mas inquieta.

-¿Por qué querias piltoear esta cosa kiritsugu?- se preguntaba algo melancolica la piloto, tan sumida estaba en aquellos pensamientos que no noto que estaba generando una pequeña reacción en el eva.

-doctora, sincronización al 53%- dijo uno de los ayudantes sorprendidos.

-buen trabajo Charlotte, ya puedes parar- ordeno el científico en jefe, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-señor, no podemos comunicarnos con la piloto- dijo alarmada una ayudante.

* * *

Sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior la piloto seguía haciéndose las dos mismas preguntas, ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué? Cada una con su misma connotación, no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo que estaba estampado en lo mas profundo de su memoria

_Las explosiones continuaban, faltaba poco para llegar a la zona segura, todo parecía ir como mandaba el protocolo, pero rapidamente todo cambio, sintió como una mano la empujo antes de escuchar un grito ahogado y un enorme estruendo, cayendo rapidamente al suelo, tratando de incorporarse al instante la peli blanca obesrvo en shock como la piedra seguía rodando hacia un lado, pero del camino de esta estaba manchado con sangre, sangre que pertenecían al brazo y a la pierna del amigo de ella._

_¡kiristugu!- dijo la piloto impactada, rapidamente de su equipaje saco equipamiento de primeros auxilios, pero ella poco a poco descubria que de nada serviría, el estaba en las puertas de la muerte ya._

_-¡QUE SIGUES HACIENDO AQUÍ ENANA, VETE RAPIDO, AUN FALTA PARA EL AREA SEGURA!- dijo el peli negro recostado en el suelo, mirando al cielo, con la mirada sin vida en sus ojos, el desangramiento no demoraría en llevársele su vida, y si no lo mataba eso pronto, los restos de la explosión lo harian._

_-si paro la hemorragia puede que pueda arrastrarte hasta la zona segura, solo necesitamos…- decía la piloto un poco consternada, sacando vendajes, no sabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero se hizo mas intenso cuando kiritsugu le paso un arma._

_-sabes, no puedo salir de esta, joder, con lo que quería montar el evengelion…- decía el sujeto ya casi delirando, pasándole su arma a la peli blanca._

_-¿para que me entregas tu pistola?- pregunto confundía la piloto, pero ya no solo había confusión en su ser._

_-voy a morir aca enana, así que si te llevas mi arma principal y mi insignia, podras reclamar mis objetos personales, así no te quedaras sin hogar, podras seguir viviendo en mi casa tranquilamente- dijo el peli negro entregándole ahora, su insignia a la peli blanca._

_-aun puedes vivir, aun hay una pequeña posibilidad- dijo la piloto envolviendo la herida de su amigo, aunque ella trataba de controlarlo, su voz estaba temblando._

_-no me dejes sola….- _

_no supo por que dijo aquellas palabras, pero las dijo de todo corazón, algo que ella jamas creyo decir, no sabia que le estaba haciendo decir eso, ella ya había matado a mucha gente, gente cercana a ella, no solo su familia, si no mercenarios traidores los cuales una vez estuvieron festejando con ella, sin embargo, al muerte de kiritsugu lekker era algo distinto._

_Esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro el peli negro quedo mirando el rostro triste de su compañera_

_-solo eres una niña, aun tienes mucho que hacer, creeme que no me necesitas a mi para explotar todo tu potencial, pero si quieres concederme un ultimo deseo, quisiera que tu te metieras a ese proyecto eva-_

_La peli blanca lo observaba un tanto desanimada, pensando con cuidado que decir, ahora si era verdad que ya no había nada que hacer por el._

_-es verdad, suena interesante, es una paga mucho mas ampla- dijo ella con una sonrisa ahogada en su rostro._

_-es verdad, eso y este trabajo es una porquería jejeje- dijo el peli negro sonriendo calida mente, haciendo que ella también, por primera vez en toda su vida, sonriera también._

_-cuidate mucho Charlotte, mi pequeña charlottt…- antes de terminar, el ultimo latido del corazón anuncio la muerte de aquel joven mercenario._

_-kiritsugu…- sin decir mas la peli blanca saco un reloj de su bolsillo, rapidamente anoto en un papel, epnzaba anotarlo en su bitácora después._

_-kiritsugu lekker, hora de dece…. Hora de dece… hora de….- antes de poder continuar, se dio cuenta que su voz y sus manos temblaban, quizás efectos de los estruendos que escuchaba, se guardo la hora de la muerte de su amigo en su mente, y se retiro del lugar, llevándose nada mas que su bitácora, su nueva arma y la insignia de aquel que la crio._

-pensar en que se preocupo por mi antes que por si mismo, no es un pensamiento lógico- se dijo a si mismo la piloto con cierta tristeza en su voz, aunque ella no sabia que era eso, poco a poco, los recuerdos cada vez se hacían mas intensos, mas vividos, por primera vez en su vida, aquellos pensamientos ya no solo tenían que pasar por su parte racional, si no tambien por una nueva forma de generar juicios en ella, todo aquello que ella sentía.

Ella y su familia antes de la noche roja.

-era una buena familia-

Su familia durante la noche roja

-una familia buena, hasta que fue infectada-

Ella siendo rescatada por kiritsugu

-gracias a que me rescato esa noche, tuvo una bonificación, aun así, no le molesto adoptarme-

Ella siendo entrenada por su nuevo tutor, este cocinándole un chocolate en las noches heladas, este enseñándole a ensamblar un arma, este peleando con ella, este hablando tonterías sobre el orgullo de un hombre.

-ciertamente la persona mas curiosa que he conocido- dijo la peli blanca recordando aquello con alegría, como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo

Kiritsugu muriendo

-no entiendo por que eligio mi vida sobre la de el- decía la piloto bastante confundida, tanto confundida como molesta

Kiritsugu finalmente muerto después de pedirle que siguiera su sueño

-cumplire tu ultima voluntad- dijo la piloto bastante molesta

su superior diciendo lo que ella ya sabia sobre ser mercenario

-el no entiende nada, no entiende como me sentí- dijo la piloto con evidente odio en su voz, tan sumida estaba en sus recuerdos que no lo noto

Ella ahora mismo, montando el eva, como escena final

-lo estoy cumpliendo, pero, ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome así- dijo la piloto bastante molesta por como se sentía.

**Todo en este mundo existe con el afán de acorralarte**

Esta vez fue una voz que ella no conocía la que le estaba hablando.

-¿Quién eres?¿que queres decir?- pregunto la piloto abrumada por la nueva presencia

**Todos te utilizan, todos nos utlizan**

Charlotte analizo lo que dijo aquella voz, era verdad, fue utilizada por WILLE Y POR NERV, de no ser por kiritsugu, hubiera muerto sin mas, solo siendo una herramienta

-¿solo soy una herramienta?

**La vida en si es repugnancia, todo este mundo es vacio y sucio, vivir es vacio y sucio, por eso buscamos cualquier cosa por mas minima que sea para aferrarnos a vivir**

Aquella afirmación hizo que Charlotte abriera los ojos como platos al recordar las palabras de su tutor.

_-no es la emoción, es algo distinto, mira, y escúchame bien enana, la vida es una sombra la cual trascurre rápido, todo aquello que pasa en esta se tiene que vivir al máximo, por lo que cuando ciegas la vida de alguien, le estas negando todo esto, siempre busco que mis objetivos sean grandes o que sean fuertes ya que solo ellos tienen derecho a tomar lo mejor de mi y arrebatármelo, así como yo podre honrar su esfuerzo y lo que serian sus futuros esfuerzos, no solo con simples soldados, esto también cuenta con los monstruos que hemos asesinado, toda vida es sagrada, así que siempre busca que las vidas que apagues, sean vidas que sean dignas de ser honradas-_

-a eso se referia- entendió finalmente la peli blanca

**Sin embargo, ¿vale la pena?**

Esto hizo que la peli blanca se examinara a si misma, como ella y su tutor vivieron, y como estaban destinados a morir, incluso ahora, estaba en la misma situación, diferente camino, mismo fnial y trasfondo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió dolida ante aquello que había sido su vida hasta ahora, solo muerte y desolación, al final de este camino no había nada, nada valia la pena.

**¿Qué sientes?**

Otra pregunta la cual se clavo en la profundo de la psique de la peli blanca, ella se examino esta vez a si misma, sentía odio por sus padres por tratar de matarla, sentía alegría al vivir con kiritsugu, sentía emoción en cada misión, la adrenalina correr, cuando murió kiritsugu, sintió una horrible tristeza, tanto que no la podía manejar, pero lo que mas sentía en esos momentos, era odio, odio puro, por lo que le respondieron cuando pregunto que sentían por la muerte de la persona mas valiosa para ella.

-los odio-

**¿Sientes odio?**

-los odio a todos- gruñía la piloto

**Tu estas vacia, al igual que yo**

No se que es estar vacia, no se que es estar llena, solo se que los odio, los odio por abandonarme, los odio por utliizarme, los odio por quitarme a kiritsugu

Los odio

Los odio

Los odio

Los odio

Los odio

**Quieres tu venganza**

-….-

**¿queres vengarte?**

-quiero vengarme-

**ENTONCES LIBERAME, AYUDAME A LLENARME, DEJA QUE EL BEHEMOTH APLASTE A TODOS NUESTROS ENEMIGOS**

Una ultima imagen se fijo en el rostro de la peli blanca, el rostro de kiritsugu keller sonriéndole mientras le ofrecia su típica taza de café por las mañanas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gruño estruendosamente la peli blanca dejando caer sus lagrimas, las cuales se disiparon rapidamente en el LCL

-¡señor, sincronización de la piloto al 78% y subiendo!- informaban los técnicos alarmados.

-rapido, desconexión total- ordeno el científico en jefe bastante asustado

**-**nada funciona- terminaban de informar, para asombro de todos el canal de comunicación con el eva se abrió de nuevo.

-¡CHARLOTTE SAL DE AHÍ!-decian los científicos asustados, pero no recibieron respuesta alguna.

-¿salir? ¿Por qué habría de salir de mi eva?- esta respuesta genero un frio en todo los presentes

-mayor, ella esta controlando al eva conscientemente- dijo un científico impactado, todos observaban incrédulos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-los matare a todos-

Este ligero susurro asusto a todos los presentes, ya no era sorpresa lo que se sentía, ahora era terror absoluto.

-destruire todo, destruiré NERV, destruiré WILLE, destruiré al comandante, destruiré a todos quienes me utilizaron, destruiré todo lo que odio…-

Todos estaban anonadado, pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaron

-codigo 777, nombre clave, BEHEMOTH- al dar esta ultima orden el LCL dentro de la cabina comenzó a hervir, a generar ebullición, liberando gritos de dolor en la piloto, al mismo tiempo que el eva 04 comenzaba a rugir por igual, rapidamente la estructura muscular de este se amplio el triple, rompiendo parte de su armadura, tambien multiplicando parte de su tamaño, dentro de la cabina a la piloto le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, rasgando parte de su traje, y sangrando cuando su piel estaba siendo rasgada.

-¡LOS DESTRUIEREMOS A TODOS!- con aquel grito gurutal comenzó lo que se conocio como la prueba fallida, aquel dia donde en tan solo 5 minutos en los cuales se agota la batería, la mitad de NERV Inglaterra fue destruida, el dia donde el proeycto eva 04 fue cancelado, el dia donde Charlotte ashford fue recluida en un manicomio, su diagnostico, destrucción mental por la presión de manejar al eva 04.

Dos años después fue cuando ella volvió a ver a otra persona desde el inicio de su confinamiento.

-si mi objetivos son los angeles, entonces yo seré el peor de los demonios- respondió la piloto con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro

* * *

-así que esta es tu historia- dijo el capitán peli blanco observando a la piloto quien estaba observando al cielo, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

-¿obtuviste lo que querias?- pregunto la piloto sin dejar de observar al cielo

-siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar- dijo el capitán peli blanco, tomando la mano de la piloto quien rapidamente lo miro con extrañesa.

-no te conte esto para que me tuvieras lastima-

-no te tengo lastima- dijo el capitán peli blanco agarrando la mano de la peli blanca firmemente

-vamos a casa- finalizo, alzándola con cuidado como si la peli blanca fuera la muñeca de porcelana mas delicada del mundo entero, la apoyo sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-yo puedo caminar enano- dijo la piloto protestando aun cuando su estado era deplorable.

-callate, dudo que puedas dar dos pasos sin caerte por el exceso de alcohol- respondio el capitán peli blanco en un regaño, así trascurrió la noche, solo la luna era testigo del andar de ambos adolescentes de cabellos blancos.

-sabes toshiro, eres un tonto- dijo la piloto con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

-deberías dormir un poco mientras llegamos a tu casa- dijo el capitán peli blanco, sin entender lo que decía su dolor de cabeza adolecente.

-eres un tonto, no quiero que seas importante para mi, todo lo que es importante para mi termina muriendo- dijo la piloto mientras tomaba la mano del piloto con la suya y dejaba caer una solitaria lagrima por su rostro, esta reacción impacto por completo al capitán del decimo escuadron.

-no tienes que preocuparte, mi deber es protegerte, así que no puedo dejar que nada me pase- respondió el capitán con un tono frio de voz, pero el cual demostraba confianza en si mismo. La piloto no dejaba de observarlo con cierta ternura e intriga.

-gracias por cuidarme, gracias por hacerme pensar que soy importante, aunque solo sea una orden- diciendo eso, la piloto finalmente comenzó a dormir de forma tan pesada que comenzó a roncar ahí mismo.

-quizas, solo quizás, ya no sean solo ordenes- dijo el capitán peliblanco, dejando que la paz y el silencio reinara en la noche

**final capitulo 22**

**OMAKE, UNA BUENA APUESTA**

****ya habia caido la noche sobre la ciudad de tokio-3, todo el mundo se preparaba para acostarse a dormir, en la residencia ikari, soryu, katsuragi se presentaba una pequeña excepcion, ya que el shinigami susituto se encontraba sentado frente a frente a la mayor katsuragi, ambos mirandose friamente, sobre la mesa habia una enorme cantidad de dinero, en las manos de ambos, se encontraban varias cartas de poker.

-se que tu paga es grande shinji, pero has de saber que te la quitare toda, despues de todo soy la mejor jugando poker- dijo la mayor observando a su protegido con un aire de confianza.

-no te confies tanto misato, despues de todo, te estas enfrentando a uno de los mejores elementos de la sociedad de almas- respondio el piloto bastanet confiado. la escena era pesada, la concentracion de ambos era absoluta, ambos sabian que la mas minima expresion o emocion, si quiera un pequeño parpadeo significaba la perdida de la paga de ellos.

-¿ustedes dos que estan haciendo?- interrumpiendo el memorable duelo, hizo su aparicion la peli roja quien observaba dubitativa y asombrada la cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa.

-mein gott, ¿de donde salio todo este dinero?- pregunto asombrada y molesta.

-ayer fue paga para shinji y para mi- dijo la mayor sin darle mayor importancia a la presencia de asuka.

-ya compre lo que necesitaba... pero me falta dinero para completar para mis materiales para dibujo- dijo el piloto observando con una gota de sudor el dinero en la mesa.

-aunque creo qeu se nos fue la mano- dijo la mayor claramente asustada, despues de todo, entre subida y subida, ambos habian apostado todo su dinero.

-ya veo, dijo la peli roja mientras se alejaba de nuevo dejando de interrumpir a sus compañeros de vivienda, hasta que noto un pequeño detalle el cual la hizo rabiar de una vez.

-¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE TE PAGAN BAKA?!- grito molesta la alemana, iba a seguir con su protesta hasta que sintio que todo su ser se encontraba petrificado, ella detestaba esa sensacion

-bakudo #9, geki- diciendo eso shinji paralizo a asuka con uno de sus bakudos favoritos, ya habiendo acabado con esa interrupcion ahora venia la parte mas tensa de toda la noche.

-voy todo- dijo shinji corriendo todo su dinero, misato lo observo con frialdad, pero no habia ninguna duda en su mirada, ella sentia que iba a ganar esa partida.

-igual yo- todo estaba en la recta final, ambos bajaron sus cartas mostrando sus juegos, mostrando quien no tendria dinero durante al menos un mes

...

fin (muajajajajajjaja)

**bueno ahi esta, el primero de dos capitulos los cuales muestran el arco por aparte que yo decidi meter, con toda la alegria y tristeza del mundo se despide su buen amigo bustercall, no olviden dejar sus reviews, siempre me ayudan a mejorar**

**gracias por leermen**


	23. EVA vs EVAS

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno, ha sido ya un tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi un capitulo y pues bueno, se que muchos que querrán quitar la cabeza por ello, pero creanme habia una, bueno varias razones por las que tuve que ausentarme de mi rol como escritor empedernido, una de ellas fue el hecho de que mi computador se habia descompuesto, por lo que tuve que mandarlo a arreglar, la otra fue por que tuve que atender asuntos personales en varias cuidades del pais, asi que tuve que tener el culo dormido de tanto estar sentado en un bus, y otra fue... bueno, necesitaba algo de inspiracion.**

**en fin, pero ya recupere mi computador y arrelge mis cosas, y de paso siento que volvio a mi ese espiritu de escritor que tanto me caracteriza, tanto asi que empece un nuevo fic, espero que se pasen por mi perfil y lo lean, ah y tranquilos, ya me pongo a actualizar informacion del perfil, ya podran saber mas cosas sobre su buen amigo bustercall, aunque no se molesten si la mayoria de respuestas es**

**"bueno, es que estaba ebrio"**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: ajajaaja gracias, aunque lo de charlotte es una critica interesante, me gusta como ustedes analizan a mis personajes, por otra parte, relajate, los omake son para eso no? para dejarte pensando "quien coño escribe solo por joderle la vida a la gente"**

**LOQUIN: ah, mi buen amigo loquin, lo has dicho todo con tu review, dos peliblancos que cuando se junten seran dinamita, pero te pregunto, ¿sera que si se uniran? (musica de suspenso tan tan tan taaannn)**

**START KUROSAKI: gracias por la comprension mi chico, pero ten tranquilidad, no volvere a demorarme, al menos de que intervengan fuerzas mayores, como cuthluu, o como se escriba**

**GUUEST: fu ko dah**

_«Pensamos que una flor en un acantilado es hermosa, porque nuestros pies se detienen al llegar al borde. Porque, a diferencia de la flor, somos incapaces de saltar al vacío sin miedo.»_

__**EVA vs EVAS**

-¡buenos días chicos!-

¡Buenos días sensei!-

-delegada de clase, serias tan amable de….-

-no hay problema sensei, enseguida…-

Otro dia de clases empezaba para los cuatro elegidos, ya habían pasado varios días desde el ataque del angel esférico el cual había dejado atrapado a shinji en su interior, no se informo acerca de como fue que este salio a salvo del "mar de dirac" lo único que le dio una pequeña pista a la piloto del evangelion rojo, fueron las palabras asombradas de la doctora ritsuko mientras observaba tan anonadada al monstruo de armadura negra.

_-"el eva 01 esta despertando"-_

_-_¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- se preguntaba desde su puesto observando a shinji quien estaba sentado en una posición meditativa, con su cabeza recostada sobre su brazo observando hacia la nada, o al menos ella entendia que el estaba haciendo eso, después de todo, el estaba enfrentando un nuevo problema con respecto a sus poderes, sin que nadie mas lo supiera. Ella preocupada por las reacciones de su pareja comenzó a teclear rápidamente sobre su computador, al cabo de unos minutos un mensaje llego a la terminal del tercer elegido.

Redpilot: baka, ¿te sientes bien, te ocurre algo?-

Volviendo a la realidad por el sonido del mensaje entrante el shinigami sustituto ojeo aquella pregunta, un tanto desganado dejo que sus dedos navegaran escribiendo una respuesta convincente.

Kon: no es nada asuka, solo estoy algo distraído.

La respuesta no fue lo suficientemente convincente para le peliroja, pero tampoco era como si pudiera hacer mucho desde la comodidad de su escritorio, por ahora lo dejaría así.

-redpilot: si tu lo dices, aunque deberías quitar un poco esa cara de idiota, pareciera como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma.

Un leve escalofrio recorrio la espalda del shinigami piloto al leer tan ironica respuesta, era verdad, no es como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, pero aquella cosa de ojos amarillos con la apariencia de ella lo veía perversamente, sentada en el escritorio de orihime sensei con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, quizás no era un fantasma, pero podía ser algo muchísimo mas grave, el hecho de que el mismísimo urahara no hubiera sabido que hacer, ya era algo para preocuparse.

_-hhmm, interesante, no tengo idea que sea eso- decía divertido el sombrero mientras cubria su boca con su abanico como le gustaba hacerlo._

_-tiene que ser una broma, eres un científico de la sociedad de almas, ¿Qué quieres decir conque nunca has visto algo así?_

_La discusión era tensa, shinji se encontraba con su viejo tutor en una pequeña habitación, discutiendo sobre aquel problema que surgio desde que este salio del mar de dirac._

_-es en serio, son pocos los casos donde surgen vizard, así que son pocos los casos donde esas cosas se materializan en el mundo real sin haber tomado tu existencia antes- respondía el sombrerero sentándose relajadamente._

_-¡entonces sensei, ¿Qué es esa cosa que esta ahí?!- señalaba el piloto con su mano hacia la asuka hollow quien estaba recostada contra la pared como si no le importara mayormente el tema._

_-ahí no hay nada shinji- respondia el sombrerero comenzando a adoptar un semblante serio. Aquella respuesta no dejaba de atormentar al piloto._

_-¡entonces que esta ocurriendo!- pregunto exasperado una vez mas el piloto, dejando que el agotamiento lo llevara, era cierto, el ya le había contado a urahara todo lo que había ocurrido dentro del angel, como este le conto aquellas verdades a el y como finalmente fue devorado por su hollow interior para finalmente estar ahí, observándolo inquisidoramente._

_-¿dices que aparece y desaparece?- preguntaba el sombrerero sin dejarse inmutar por la agresiva actitud de su alumno._

_-así es, ¿no puedes sentir su energía espiritual?- _

_-no hay ninguna energía aca aparte de la de nosotros dos…- aquella respuesta molesto al piloto, pero este comenzó a conservar un poco su típica actitud_

_-shinji, este puede ser un nuevo intento de esa cosa por tomar el control sobre ti, ya que no pudo hacerlo directamente creo que te tratara de debilitar psicológicamente hasta poder encontrar tu punto de quiebre, probablemente…_

…_todo este dentro de tu cabeza-_

_De nuevo un silencio apareció entre ambas partes, para el piloto no era fácil articular lo que estaba escuchando._

_-¿entonces estoy loco?- finalizo secamente como quien quería salir del paso rápidamente de esa conversación, había recurrido a urahara por soluciones, no para ser atormentado por el horrible sentido del humor de este._

_-eso será algo bastante divertido- un brillo azul comenzó a despedirse de la mano del piloto quien apuntaba amenazadoramente contra su viejo tutor, este rápidamente comenzó a ocultarse donde pudiera, que no era mas que un mueble o une pequeña mesita._

_- o lo mas probable, es que esa cosa sea como tu zampakuto-_

_Estas palabras detuvieron el naciente intento de asesinato del shinigami sustituto quien volteo a observar al sombrerero algo confundido._

_-¿que quieres decir que esa cosa es como mi ángelus?-_

_-veras shinji, esta dentro de las posibilidades de un shinigami materializar a su zampakuto en el mundo real, aunque esto solo se da en gente que ha alcanzado el bankai, el tuyo es un extraño bucle entre la fantasia y la realidad, después de todo, tus espiritus no te permiten aprender el bankai, pero el que esa cosa este aca, quiere decir que estas en toda tu capacidad de hacerlo…-_

-mi bankai, ahora que lo pienso, desde el intento del plan de ichigo cuando recién estábamos empezando a entrenar, nunca me he puesto a pensar que es realmente el bankai-

La mente del chico divagaba con respecto al tema, después de todo se consolidaría como uno de los shinigamis mas poderosos de la sociedad de almas si lograba alcanzar esa clase de poder, desde que hablo con ichigo sobre como escapo del angel, no le quedaron dudas, ahora el si quería alcanzar el máximo poder

_-¿aun piensas en eso enano?-_

_Bajo la sombra de la noche se encontraban ambos shinigamis sustitutos, uno en su cama de hospital reposando tranquilamente mientras el otro se encontraba en su forma shinigami, observando por la ventana la luna que se erguía en el cielo._

_-no se como es que Sali del angel, ¿sabes algo sobre eso ichigo?-_

_El peli naranja seguía observando la ventana, pero ahora se podía contemplar, incluso de perfil es esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para enfocar una respuesta adecuada._

_-no tenemos idea de como fue, solo sentimos tu energía espiritual igual de enorme y desordenada de siempre, liberando un sokatsui-_

_La respuesta fue simple y sencilla, pero no era lo que buscaba escuchar el piloto, después de todo, se estaba aburriendo de estar siempre pasando por lo mismo en cada situación en la que su vida corría peligro._

_-de nuevo volvi a perder el control, primero contra el angel meteoro, y ahora contra este, soy demasiado débil aun_

_-no es tu culpa enano, después de todo, los cuerpos de los evas no son muy resistentes y por tu nivel de sincronización con ellos sufres todo el daño que el tuyo sufra, por eso tu mente llega al limite, además esta el hecho de que esa cosa sea mas peligrosa que lo que aparenta…-_

_Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del piloto quien observaba algo consternado la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su hermano._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-por lo que he averiguado, los evangelion son… "clones" por así decirlo, del primer angel, adan, o al menos así es con todos los evas excepto el tuyo._

_Las dudas comenzaron a invadir la mente del shinigami piloto._

_-¿clones?, aun mas importante, ¿como es eso de que mi eva es diferente al de los demás?-_

_Ichigo puso una mirada meditabunda mientras observaba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano menor._

_-primero esta este detalle, también esta el hecho de que este monstruo aprisione y libere tus poderes de forma constante, sea lo que sea que este jodiendo a este lugar, tiene al eva 01 como uno de los elementos claves, ahora estoy seguro de eso cuando liberaste esa tremenda cantidad de poder la cual se sintió como un bankai._

_-¿un bankai?...-_

-chicos, hora del almuerzo, por favor, disfruten su comida y llegen a tiempo a la siguiente clase-

-HIII-

El grito al unisono de la gente del salón de clase trajo de vuelta a la realidad a shinji quien ahora que ponía atención no veia a kensuke por ningun lado.

-touji, ¿sabes donde esta kensuke?- pregunto el peli negro un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su compañero, el fallaba constantemente a clase, pero normalmente siempre le decía a él el por que lo hacia, en cambio para el deportista, quien se veia con la mirada perdida en el aire, esto no era de real importancia

-ehhh, creo que fue a una cosa de unos portaviones o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien—fue lo que respondio el deportista saliendo del salón también.

-¿no crees que estas siendo un tanto paranoico baka?- aquella voz chillona hacia que el peli negro se enojara inmediatamente, pero lograba manejarlo para que nadie lo notara, a pasos fuertes se retiro del salón, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza. Por así decirlo, después de todo esta voz seguía sentada en la mesa de la profesora de clases riéndose sin pensar en discimularlo.

* * *

La escuela habia terminado y siendo que no habia nada que atender con respecto a los asuntos de la casa shinji y asuka se dirigieron a la base de NERV, esa tarde tendrían pruebas de sincronización de nuevo, no era algo nuevo, pero aquella rutina se estaba volviendo algo tediosa para el tercer elegido, recurriendo el lugar, este fue por una gaseosa en las maquinas expendedoras, para su sorpresa se encontró con kaji hablando con misato este estaba arrinconando a una incomoda misato quien lo miraba un tanto apenada, este en cambio tenia una enorme sonrisa confiada en su rostro, por la actitud de ambos, no le sorprendio el cuando ichigo le conto que ambos habían sido pareja en el pasado, no era una información realmente relevante, pero esos pequeños detalles alegraban la vida de vez en cuando

-oh, hola shinji-

Saludo un alegre kaji quien rápidamente se repuso y se puso de pie correctamente frente al shinigami sustituto, este siendo que no lo habia visto en un tiempo sintió un leve alivio al verlo ahí, después de todo, ichigo le habia contado sobre los acercamientos que habían estado teniendo, el trabajo de riouji kaji era uno realmente peligroso.

-hola kaji-san, llevaba ya un tiempo sin verlo- respondio con una leve sonrisa, aprovechando la discusión entre hombres, la apenada mayor también se incorporo y se dirigio a la salida de ese salón.

-bueno, dejo a los dos caballeros hablando a gusto- ante lo dicho, el peli castaño solto un leve suspiro, katsuragi habia vuelto a escaparse, en fin, eso era algo que a el le parecía atractivo en ella.

-siento haberte interrumpido, parece que estabas algo ocupado- dijo el shinigami sustituto algo jocosamente.

-no pasa nada, ya habran otras oportunidades de charlar con katsuragi, mas importante que eso…- el semblante del sujeto de cola de caballo se torno en uno un tanto mas serio, pero sin perder su clásica esencia -… hay varias cosas que quisiera tener que charlar contigo, shinigami sustituto-

El ambiente del lugar cambio por completo, ya no se sentia la agradable atmosfera de dos hombres quienes charlaban agradablemente sobre las mujeres, ahora, las cosas se habían tornado bastante serias, al menos, así es como eran para shinji.

-para que sepas sobre eso quiere decir que ichigo ya te ha revelado parte de la verdad, ¿no es así?- pregunto shinji como contramedida, el ya sabia que el peli anaranjado habia hablado con kaji directamente, pero solo por seguridad iria de poco a poco, era difícil saber cuanta información se permitio brindar su hermano.

-mas o menos, no es mucho lo que me revelo sobre ustedes, pero tampoco es como si fuera muy relevante- aquella respuesta no la esperaba shinji , pero era algo que el podia manejar, o al menos así lo sentia, el sabia que el sujeto contra el, era excepcionalmente astuto.

-hablar aquí puede que sea algo perjudicial para ambos, ¿te molesta si te pido que me acompañes?- pregunto el sujeto de cola de caballo ya volviendo a su típica actitud.

-al contrario, creo que este lugar puede salir perjudicado si nos quedamos aca- dijo maliciosamente el shinigami sustituto quien en la punta de sus dedos habia pequeños resplandores los cuales eran señal de que el habia utilizado uno de sus poderes.

-me alegra escuchar eso, después de todo, yo soy el que esta en la posicion mas arriesgada- pensó para si mismo el espia sin mencionarcelo a shinji quien lo veia con un gesto confiado.

* * *

Otra persona que se encontraba deambulando por los corredores de NERV era la piloto de cabello blanco, esta iba sumida también en sus pensamientos, después de todo, no entendia que era lo que estaba sintiendo, toda su vida se habia acostumbrado a sentir rabia y soledad, esta emoción se hizo evidente después de la muerte de su amigo, ahora lo que estaba sintiendo era distino, era lo contrario, se sentia a gusto, se sentia segura y no podia evitarlo.

_-quizas, solo quizás, ya no es solo por obligación-_

-dios, es un idiota, aun así es un idiota especial- decía con una enorme sonrisa que solo esbozo para si misma, por ahora, era mejor seguir en su papel neutral, cualquier otra cosa podría ser contraproducente

-las pruebas del eva 03 seran en matsushiro-

Aquellas palabras cortaron la fantasia de la peli blanca quien volviendo en si noto que estaba cerca de la oficina de la doctora akagi, lo que acababa de escuchar era bastante interesante así que se movio rápidamente para evitar ser descubierta, desde su posicion noto que se encontraban discutiendo la mayor katsuragi y la doctora akagi.

-¿las pruebas del eva 03 eh? ¿ya hay un piloto para el?- pregunto la mayor un tanto molesta y confundida.

-ya hay un posible candidato para ser el cuarto elegido, el será el piloto de prueba- aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la peli blanca, pero también las de misato.

-¿la cuarta elegida no es Charlotte?- pregunto la peli morada un tanto extrañada por la afirmación de su compañera.

-charlotte, no fue elegida como piloto, ella sufrio un daño mental bastante grande al pilotear al eva 04 por primera vez, ella estuvo desde ese entonces hasta hace unos meses en el manicomio-

-¡¿entonces como es que ella esta piloteando?!- pregunto enojada la peli morada, eso se lo habían ocultado bastante bien, ella pensaba que el pasado de Charlotte seria mas o menos parecido al de rei ayanami, pero esta noticia era bastante grave, la peli rubia le dio una onda bocanada a su cigarrillo, después de todo lo que iba a decir, no era una opinión personal de ella, si no algo que probablemente… no, algo que definitivamente gendo ikari tenia planeado, no lo habia dicho en voz alta, pero era lo mas evidente

-ella solo es una herramienta, dada su inestabilidad mental, lo mas probable es que el gobierno de japon la elimine por ser una persona tan inestable- las palabras de la peli rubia llegaron perfectamente a los oídos de la peli blanca, una extraña reacción por parte de ella, por su parte la mayor quien sabia que no conocía bien a la extraña chica inglesa sintió un horrible escalofrio por lo que acababa de escuchar, ella tenia una forma algo manipuladora de pensar, pero jamas pensó que un destino tan cruel le esperara a los chicos quienes estaban arriesgando sus vidas para proteger a la humanidad.

-¡eso es simplemente enfermo!- se limito a responder, ritsuko observaba la cara de disgusto evidente de su amiga, pero sin prestarle mayor atención a esta, se retiro de la oficina, dejando sola a una perturbada misato, después de escuchar lo que la rubia habia dicho, una aterradora pregunta surco por su mente.

-¿Qué pasara con los chicos cuando todo esto acabe?-

Ristsuko salía de la oficina hacia los pasillos, al salir noto un pequeño ruido, observando detenidamente vio que no habia nadie en el corredor, dejando aquel sonido como algo que habia producido su imaginación por la tensión, proccedio a retirarse del lugar, dejando en las sombras a la piloto peli blanca quien estaba sentada contra una pared escondida, no mostraba temor ni dudas en su rostro, su mirada solo contemplaba hacia el techo, su mente estaba tratando de procesar cual era la mejor salida a todo ese conflicto, pero algo era evidente y obvio para ella, Charlotte ashford, no morirá de una forma tan patetica.

* * *

-¿sandias…?-

En las afueras del geofrente se encontraban el shinigami sustituto y el espia frente a un pequeño cultivo de sandias, no era uno muy grande, era algo pequeño, era evidente que era el pasatiempo de alguien y dado que tanto apenas llegaron el sujeto de cola de caballo tomo una regadera y comenzo a rociarlas, shinji entendio que el cultivo, era de el.

-si, así es, este es mi pasatiempo, ¿no son hermosas?- decía el desareglado ser con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-claro, claro,- decía shinji un tanto superado por la situación, era realmente extraña la imagen frente a el, pero no dejaba de ser divertida.

-sabes shinji, el hacer crecer o el crear cosas es genial, puedes aprender bastantes cosas de eso- decía kaji bastante sonriente, ahinji comenzaba a entender un poco mas al extraño espia, era verdad, era una persona interesante y tenia una forma de ser agradable, quizás el si podia hacer algo desde las sombras, además…

-tienes razon, nos enseña lo valiosa que es la vida, tanto la mas pequeña como la mas grande- decía meditabundo el shinigami sustituto.

-lo se, además, también te enseña cosas agradables, como el placer de sentir-

Aquellas palabras congelaron toda la realidad de shinji

-_placer-_

Una palabra que le recordaba fervientemente a la peli roja que el amaba, y también el problema que lo estaba acosando de momento, era obvio que si la teoría de urahara era verdad, ella estaría ahí, y así era, recién entrando en el panorama mental del shinigami sustituto, se encontraba hollow asuka parada encima de las sandias.

-que tierno que lo primero en lo que piensas cuando escuchas la palabra placer, sea en tu querida asuka baka, no eres mas que un pervertido como dice ella-

Shinji ignoro el comentario del maligno ser, pero kaji noto inmediatamente el cambio de actitud del shinigami sustituto.

-¿dije algo que te afecto?-

-no es eso, simplemente, es complicado cuantas cosas se pueden ramificar de una sola palabra tan pequeña como placer, incluso las cosas que pueden dispersarse de una tranquila conversación como esta- decía algo melancolico el shinigami sustituto.

-nunca nadie dijo que el lograr hacer crecer las cosas fueran fácil shinji, tu que eres un shinigami deberías saber eso, ¿después de todo tu trabajo es el terminar con el ciclo de la vida no esa así?- dijo kaji posando su mano en el hombro del peli castaño, este alzó la mirada hacia el sujeto de cola de caballo quien lo miraba con confianza.

-tienes muchas cosas que hacer aun shinji, tienes suerte de tener el poder de decidir y de poder generar un cambio, no dejes que los obstáculos que se puedan presentar te depriman, además, tienes algo que proteger, no lo olvides-

Aquellas palabra confortaron al shinigami sustituto, rápidamente la imagen de asuka se reprodujo en su mente, pero esta vez, era la verdadera, la que a el le habia robado el corazón, con este nuevo instinto de confianza recobrado, shinji esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-tienes razon, kaji san-

* * *

Otra mañana empezaba en tokio 3, de nuevo una de las cosas que daba la pauta al nuevo dia, eran las aceleradas carreras de misato katsuragi por despertar tarde, gracias a la puntualidad de shinji con el desayuno pero aun mas importante, con la puntualidad al pasarle la cerveza en el momento que ella necesitaba, podia llevar este ritmo un poco mas llevaderamente.

-hoy estas especialmente alocada misato, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto shinji con una tostada a medio comer en la boca y no era para menos, si la mayor era eufórica en todos sus movimientos, hoy parecía que quien se atravezara en su camino seria aplastado por un destello rojo morado.

-hoy son las pruebas de activación del evangelion 03, ¿no les habia contado?- pregunto la mayor corriendo en el mismo lugar deteniéndose para hablar con sus protegidos.

-no, no lo hiciste, llegaste tarde y fuiste derecho a dormir,- respondió la alemana tomándose una taza de café la cual ella ni si quiera se dignaba a observar.

-rayos, disculpen eso chicos-

-ahora que lo mencionas misato, ¿prueba del evangelion 03? ¿Vamos a llamar a mas evas?- pregunto confundido el shinigami sustituto, para el, el que hubieran mas refuerzos era mejor, pero ya rozaba lo limite de lo extraño, y para empezar, ¿Cuántos evas habían realmente?

-es una larga historia shinji, en fin, me voy a matsuchiro, los veo después- diciendo eso, la mayor rápidamente cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a un confundido shinji ikari, curiosamente, durante toda la discusión, asuka estuvo bastante callada.

-rayos, no pude preguntarle quien pilotearía esa cosa-

-shinji…- las palabras casi sin vida de asuka llamaron la atención del shinigami sustituto,

-… el piloto elegido para esa prueba es…-

Un amargo silencio recorrio el apartamento después de que asuka le contara a shinji, no era muy difícil adivinar que shinji ikari estaba realmente molesto.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que touji es el quinto elegido?- pregunto el shinigami un tanto molesto, y no era para menos, el recordaba la mirada de odio de su amigo cuando se entero de que el era un piloto de esa cosa, no era posible que el hubiera escodigo hacer eso- asuka miraba un tanto molesta también a su pareja, pero no era para menos, la respuesta la hizo también sentir cierta pesadumbre.

-veras…-

_Mientras el shinigami sustituto se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos en la hora del almuerzo junto a su compañero y a las otras dos pilotos, en otra parte de la escuela se encontraba una peli roja hablando con la presidenta de clase, esta estaba algo pensativa, era extraño verla tan apagada ya que ella siempre habia sido la imagen de la alegría y el optimismo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los ojos azules de asuka._

_-¿ocurre algo hikari?- pregunto la peli roja mirando las reacciones de su amiga, esta, sostenia una caja de zumo con sus manos, la mirada de tristeza era realmente grande en sus ojos._

_-estoy preocupada asuka- respondio secamente, para ella era difícil pronunciar palabra alguna._

_-¿Qué sucede hikari, no es normal verte asi?- decía ella ya alzando un poco su tono, tomándose un poco su tiempo para escoger sus palabras, la peli castaña de trenzas volvió a retomar la palabra._

_-asuka, touji ya me conto…- aquellas cinco palabras fueron suficiente para que asuka entendiera a que se estaba refiriendo su amiga, ella ya se habia enterado de que touji suzujara era el cuarto elegido, y que el tendría que participar en las pruebas de activación del evangelion unidad 03, así que ahora entendia un poco como se sentia hikari, aunque ese pesar era bastante pesado, no para una simple amistad, así que lo que quedaba pensar era…_

_-ya veo, ¿desde cuando son novio?- tan pronto la peli roja menciono hizo esa pequeña pregunta, la atmosfera entre ambas cambio radicalmente debido al evidente sonrojo de la peli castaña cuya pena hacia que no pudiera articular palabra alguna correctamente_

_-a…a…asuka, ¿de donde te haces esas ideas?...- alcanzo a balbucear la peli castaña forzosamente, la alemana no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risilla _

_-no era muy difícil adivinarlo, después de todo, después de la fiesta de celebración en la casa de la señorita inoue ustedes dos han estado bastante juntos, tendría que ser idiota como shinji para no notarlo- dijo la alemana dándole una probada a su almuerzo, al ser descubierta la pelicastaña se limito a soltar un suspiro, acababa de ser descubierta de la forma mas vergonsoza._

_-no te lo tomes a mal asuka, simplemente decidimos que era mejor mantenerlo solo para nosotros dos, no es como si desconfiara de ti, simplemente es… otra cosa- las palabras nerviosas de la peli castaña hacia que la alemana riera para si misma, después de todo, ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, así que por ahora seguiría en su rol, pero en el fondo se sentia feliz por su amiga, aunque esta felicidad se la causara el idiota de touji suzuhara._

_-que mas da, no es como si me importara lo que tiene que ver con ese idiota, pero que mal gusto tienes hikari- dijo la alemana sonando en su típico semblante, normalmente la presidenta de clase se hubiera enfadado ante tal reacción, pero la situación actual no se lo permitiría._

_-asuka, prométeme, que no dejaras que nada le pase a touji- las solemnes palabras de la chica enamorada llegaron a oídos confiables, después de todo, por mas que ella detestara al deportista, el hecho de que su amiga le tuviera tal afecto, le haría considerar ese favor._

_-esta bien, yo misma me encargare de llevar a ese idiota de la manita, no te preocupes- diciendo eso la alemana, puso un gesto prepotente y comeno a tomar a fondo su zumo de frutas, su amiga quien la veia como a una gran persona no pudo evitar sonreir amargamente, ella no podia hacer nada por la persona que ella amaba._

_-gracias asuka…-_

-tss, hubiera preferido incluso que fuera kensuke, pero touji realmente es la ultima persona que quiere hacer esto, no entiendo por que se sumo a esta pesadilla- dijo el shinigami sustituto sentándose pesadamente en su silla, no le agradaba en nada ver a su amigo en ese rol de batalla.

-yo tampoco lo se baka, pero lo mejor es que simplemente hagamos nuestro trabajo, no podemos hacer nada mas, si te hace sentir mas comodo, lo protegeremos a toda costa- las palabras de la alemana estaban llenas de seriedad, pero se podia notar la empatía de ella con respecto a shinji, después de todo ella se sentiría igual si la persona en la posicion peligrosa fuera hikari. La tensión en el ambiente habia desaparecido, la alemana quien aun estaba algo pensativa, sintió algo de pánico al observar la sonrisa maliciosa que habia puesto el shinigami sustituto.

-¿tengo algo en la cara, baka?- pregunto la alemana sintiéndose algo acorralada por la mirada del peli castaño.

-¿la gran asuka langley soryu se va a dignar a proteger a un baka pervertido?- dijo el shinigami en un tono burlon, -¿Quién eres?¿y que hiciste con mi novia?-

La alemana abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no esperaba que el tercer elegido retomara esa posición después de enterarse de tan mala noticia, pero el verlo lleno de confianza, la hizo sentirse alegre de nuevo.

-si haces comentarios como esos, seguramente no volverá-. Dijo la alemana con una fría mirada asesina, ante esta shinji trago saliva pesadamente.

-esto a veces me sobre pasa, ¿Qué haría el capitán kyoraku en estos momentos?- cerrando los ojos shinji trato de emular la situación en su cabeza, el buen capitán persiguiendo a su siempre esquiva teniente nanao, hasta que esta utilizaba un raykoho y lo dejaba inconciente en el suelo.

-quizas, y solo quizás, deba cambiar mi maestro para charlar sobre mujeres- pensó finalmente para si mismo con una sonrisas pesada.

* * *

Ya habia avanzado el dia, y el sol ya comenzaba a alzarse imponente en el tope del cielo, indicando que ya era cerca del medio dia, en una instalación en matsushiro se encontraba el personal de nerv organizando los últimos detalles de la activación del EVA 03, misato estaba especialmente aburrida ese dia.

-me sigue pareciendo algo ilógico todo esto, tenemos a cuatro evangelion peleando, sin contar que tenemos a shinji y sus superpoderes, no veo por que tenemos que forzar a otro chico a hacer esta locura-

-tiene que entender mayor, que el tercer elegido no es una persona cien por ciento confiable, desde el inicio no lo hemos observado como shinji ikari, si no como un nuevo piloto con datos desconocidos, es por eso que es mejor tener a otros pilotos y otras unidades a disposición, por si tenemos "problemas" con shinji- la respuesta de la peli rubia fue tal como se espero, científica y técnicamente correcta, algo fastidioso para una persona que actua con el instinto como misato, pero algo le llamo la atención de lo que dijo su amiga, no era algo realmente escandaloso, pero era algo que ella preferia evitar.

-no sabemos quien es shinji ikari realmente- era cierto, el shinji que ella conocía, no era el de los informes, ni el de las cintas de seguridad, el era un shinigami sustituto, obviamente ella sabia eso, pero el resto del personal no, por lo que ellos no podían tener certeza de el con nada, no era de sorprenderse si tomaban medidas drásticas con el.

La charla iba a tomar un rumbo mas oscuro, hasta que los fuertes y estridentes sonidos de explosiones y el metal doblándose acompañado de la alarma comenzaron a hacer caotica la situación, tratando de estabilizarse como pudo, la peli rubia tomo el mando del lugar rápidamente.

-señores, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunto la peli rubia sujetándose como podia.

-patron azul doctora- respondio uno de los ayudantes de turno observando confundido los datos.

-¿Qué?¿un patrón azul en estos momentos? Mierda- antes de poder tomar contramedidas, una enorme explosión consumio gran parte de la estructura exterios, haciendo que el edificio comenzara a ceder.

* * *

En la escuela el descanso habia comenzado, y cada pequeño grupo ya estaba almorzando entre ellos estaba asuka y la presidenta de clase quien estaba especialmente preocupada.

-¿ya empezó la prueba asuka?- pregunto la peli castaña bastante nerviosa.

-mein gott, ya te dije que no se, no es como si tuviera un folleto con las programaciones aca mismo- respondio molesta la alemana, si su amiga tendia a hacer preguntas bastante seguido, hoy parecía que ella no la dejaria tranquila hasta que su novio volviera a la casa.

-dis…discúlpame asuka, es solo que no quiero que nada malo le pase- respondio hikari bastante temerosa, por un momento la molestia de la alemana se redujo bastante, en cambio puso su mano en el hombro de su vieja amiga, para calmarla, tristemente, la llamada alarmada de shinji le llamo la atención, lo ultimo que ella quería que sucediera, habia sucedido, algo habia salido mal en matsuchiro.

* * *

Habian pasado ya varias horas, era un paisaje desalentador, custodiando las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban los cuatro evangelion en funcionamiento en tokio-3, esperando a la llegada del ángel de turno. La tensión era respirable, no era que este ángel tuviera alguna característica en especial, o era difícil saberlo, después de todo, no se habia confirmado al objetivo, solo su firma de energía anunciaba su presencia, esta firma venia desde matsushiro donde la prueba de activación habia salido horriblemente mal, si la situación de por si era bastante mala, el hecho de tener que confrontar un problema personal, la hacia la peor de todas las imaginables.

_-¡MISATO!¿COMO ESTA MISATO?- preguntaba bastante alarmado el shinigami sustituto confrontando a su padre quien lo observaba prepotentemente desde el mirador principal de la base._

_-no hemos tenido contacto con ellos, lo ultimo que se registro fue un patrón azul, después de eso, perdimos contacto con la base en matsushiro- la respuesta del comandante era bastante tranquila y fría, como siempre, esto enfermaba a shinji, pero necesitaba mantener el control._

_-yo dirigiré la operación ya que la mayor esta ausente, tomen posiciones inmediatamente, faltan cerca de veinte minutos para que el ángel llegue hasta los limites de la ciudad._

_-HI- respondieron los cuatro al unisono, por mas molesto y deprimente que fuera, era mejor tener como prioridad la pelea de momento, ya después, podría saber que paso con misato y touji._

-enano, calmate, están bien, tenlo por seguro- las palabras del shinigami sustituto original llamaron la atención del piloto quien volvió en si mismo al escuchar hablar a su hermano, dando un ligero gesto de aprobación, se puso en posicion de batalla, en la línea del frente se encontraba el eva 02 y el eva 04 ambas con arma de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, atrás de estas se encontraba el eva 00 con un rifle de positrones y en la ultima línea estaba shinji, una posicion desagradable para el, mas bien, una posición sin sentido.

-¿puedo preguntar por que estoy escondido? Comandante- la fría pregunta de shinji resonó en un eco en el salón principal de operaciones, los científicos a cargo de ristuko akagi estudiaban cuidadosamente los datos obtenidos por la magi, mientras que el comandante estaba parado en su típica pose, al lado de este se encontraba el subcomandante, siempre a su mano derecha.

-el eva 02 y el eva 04, son los mas adecuados para el reconocimento del enemigo, es la mejor opción ponerlos en la línea del frente en caso de cualquier sorpresa-

-son mis hados y bakudos los que nos han ayudado a dar una respuesta rápida a los ataques sorpresivos de los angeles seños, se lo pido, déjeme en la línea del frente- decía shinji bastante serio, pero con una dejadez de preocupación en su voz.

-lo siento piloto ikari, pero no podemos confiar en sus habilidades sin entender su naturaleza aun- esta respuesta enfermo al shinigami sustituto quien se sintió bastante ofendido por ese comentario, sin contar de que aun no confiaban en el después de tanto tiempo haciéndole pruebas de sus poderes.

-ya cállate baka, este es un trabajo para la gran asuka langey soryu, dale un descanso a tus trucos de magia baratos- las palabras de asuka llamaron la atención de shinji quien entendio el trasfondo de las insensibles palabras de su novio.

_-no te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mi-_

Una confiada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de shinji, era verdad, asuka y Charlotte tenían todo lo necesario para poder manejar la amenaza, o al menos eso pensó, hasta que vio cual era el objetivo.

-señor, objetivo acercándose-

El reporte de maya no llego a los oídos de los presentes en el campo de batalla, el atardecer estaba a punto de morir, el cielo rojizo solo daba una espeluznante escena a la sombra humanoide de ojos amarillos brillosos los cuales igualaban el sol poniéndose atrás de el, todos, incluso los capitanes escondidos, estaban absortos ante el enemigo.

-¿ese es el objetivo?, pero si es un eva- dijo la alemana bastante sorprendida

-pilotos, el eva 03, ha sido descartado y se ha clasificado como el ángel de turno, su misión es destruirlo inmediatamente-

Todos estaban ahora bastante confundidos, los únicos dos pilotos que seguían al tanto de la misión eran Charlotte y rei, no es que fuera una posicion comoda para ambas, pero ellas entendían sobre esta clase de sacrificios, así que no habia mas solución, destruir el eva 03 era la misión del dia.

_-asuka, por favor, protege a touji-_

Las palabras de hikari resonaban en la mente de la alemana, ahí fue donde el verdadero pánico le entro, si el ángel habia tomado control de ese eva, ¿Qué habia pasado con el piloto?

-suzuhara esta ahí aden…-

Antes de poder continuar, el ángel desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo frente al eva de color rojo, en un movimiento igual de rápido, acerto un fuerte puño al estómago del eva de la alemana, haciéndole escupir sangre, después de unos instantes, este habia caído derrotado, shinji estaba en shock

-¡ASUKA!- un grito enojado salio ahogado de su garganta.

-shinji, por favor, calmate, asuka solo esta inconciente- dijo una preocupada maya quien veia asombrada la reacción del piloto, para bendición de este, el ángel ignoro al eva rojo, y enfoco al eva gris como su nuevo objetivo.

-a mi no me tomaras desprevenida maldito bastardo- sin mediar energías, la peli blanca ordeno a su eva saltar en un poderoso golpe descendente con su oz progresiva la cual marco un elegante arco que iria desde la clavicula del eva negro, hasta su cintura, un movimiento mortal, pero la velocidad del ángel fue bastante superior a las expectativas, en un movimiento casi intantaneo, casi como un sonido o un shumpo, el ángel de posiciono atrás del eva gris. En lo que seria una emboscada perfecta, el ángel arrojo un puño directo contra la nuca del enemigo

-imagine que harias algo así-

las palabras maliciosas de la peli blanca sonaron por todo el centro de comando, agachada ella después de hacer su rápido ataque, tomo un revolver que ella tenia en su cintura, y lo apunto rápidamente hacia el brazo que venía en picada, una ráfaga de rapidos disparos hizo retroceder el puño de forma violenta, haciendo que el ángel se tambaleara hacia atrás, algo que ella en verdad no espero, fue cuando otro brazo apareció de la cintura de este, y en un movimiento aun mas rápido que el anterior, tomo el cuello del eva gris, con el brazo que recien había aparecido.

-GGGGGHHHHH- en la cabina Charlotte sentia como su cuello era asfiiado peligrosamente, ella estaba en una posicion horriblemente desventajosa para forcejear, tenia que desconectar las conexiones neuronales si no quería morir asfixiada, pero eso representaría ser vulnerable en caso de que el ángel continuara con su ataque.

-señor, la piloto ashford...- antes de continar el reporte, todos en el centro de comando observaban absortos como de la nada el ángel fue empujado por un pequeño punto azul el cual rápidamente se convirtió en una enorme estalactita de hielo en forma de impacto, retomando la compostura, la peli blanca observo que habia pasado, ella reconocia ese ataque de hielo. Frente a ella, se encontraba el capitán del decimo escuadrón en su forma bankai, las alas de hielo de el se veian especialmente gráciles en ese momento.

-capitan hitsugaya, le recuerdo que no debe interferir directamente- dijo un molesto byakuya al observar como se acababa de delatar uno de ellos, obviamente eran invisibles al ojo común, pero un ataque de la nada pondría en alerta a todo NERV.

-no me importa byakuya, era algo que tenia que hacer- dijo el peliblanco volviendo a su pelea contra la pequeña horda de hollows que aparecía siempre en los ataques de los angeles.

SSSSSFFFFF

Un ruido sordo corto toda percepción para el capitán peli blanco, al lado de el, se encontraba la mirada perversa del ángel de color negro, no lo podia creer, no habia visto en que momento el había aparecido.

-¿pero cuando…-

Un fuerte puño a una agilidad abrumadora hundio el ser de hielo estrepitosamente contra una montaña, aquel golpe, fue un golpe de proporciones devastadoras, incluso para un shinigami, todos estaban sin habla, pero una persona estaba especialmente molesta, por la mente de la peli blanca volvió el recuerdo de ella viendo como moria kiritsugu, ahora mismo estaba pasando algo bastante parecido, tanto que no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-

Rápidamente el eva gris se incorporó y en un movimiento bastante rápido coloco el rovolver gigante en el torso del eva negro, cuando sintió un tiro seguro solto toda la municion que habia en el cargador.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

El grito de la peliblanca era bastante salvaje, no muchos conocían su forma de ser, pero nadie estaba seguro si aquella bestia era realmente Charlotte ashford

-¡NO DEJARE!-

en unos segundos, el cargador estaba vacio, habia un agujero en la armadura del eva negro quien no se habia movido mayormente desde el inicio del fuego.

-¡QUE NADIE ME QUITE A TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!-

Pero no habia terminado, las lecturas aun mostraban el patrón azul en el aire, cargando su revolver rápidamente el eva gris volvió a apuntar a donde estaba el enemigo, pero tan pronto posiciono su dedo en el gatillo, el eva negro desaparcio de nuevo, sin darle tiempo para procesar su desaparición, la piloto sintió un horrible dolor de su brazo.

-¡AAAAAGGGGHHHH!- grito la peli blanca arqueándose en su cabina, agarrando la parte del brazo que ella sentia, ya que a su eva, el ángel le habia arrancado su brazo armado de improviso, un movimiento brutal el cual despidió sangre en grandes cantidades en las afueras de la ciudad, si esto no fue suficiente, el ángel tomo ese mismo brazo y con una rapidez devastadora, lo incrusto en el estomago del eva gris, atravesándolo de lado a lado, era oficial, Charlotte ashford habia quedado fuera de combate, ya que ella también quedo inconciente al sentir como sus entrañas fueron traspasadas, gracias a que su nivel de sincronizacion estaba sobre el medio, ningun órgano fue dañado realmente.

Shinji estaba en shock, tanto asuka como Charlotte fueron heridas por que a el no se le perimtio entrar en la línea del frente, estaba realmente enfermo de rabia, rabia por no haber podido proteger a ambas chicas y rabia contra su padre por haberle impedido ir a salvarlas. Ahora el resto ya no importaba, shinji ikari, sabia que hacer, rapidmente comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo.

-piloto ikari, no recuerdo haberle dado la orden de avanzar- bramo el comandante ante la insublebacion de su hijo, pero este no le prestaba mayor atención.

-¡VUELVA A SU PUESTO PILOTO!- esta vez el grito prepotente del comandante lleno todo el lugar, todos estaban impresionados ante la energética reacción del comandante contra su hijo.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA ORDEN DE UN BASTARDO COMO USTED!- shinji continuaba corriendo acercándose a la sombra negra, entonces fue cuando algo que no habia visto antes, lo hizo parar en seco, en la espalda del eva, estaba la cabina del piloto, el enter plug de esta estaba atorado del sistema de eyección por una materia morada de forma viscosa.

Tan pronto como aquella imagen fue visualizada una orden del comandante salio como un frio viento.

-se ha confirmado la contaminación del piloto, la vida de este es descartada por completo, el objetivo primario ahora es la eliminación del ángel y de este-

Aquellas palabras fueron un detonante dentro de shinji, ahora no le cabia ninguna duda, dentro de aquel hombre, no habia humanidad alguna, aun así, el tenia razon mientras que touji siga anclado al eva, el esta contaminado, así que solo hay una opción, sacar ese enter plug del eva.

(TTPPFFFFFF)

Un poderoso disparo del rifle de positrones da directamente sobre el brazo del eva poseído, destruyéndolo completamente, aquel tiro prodigioso fue obra del eva 00, quien se estaba preparando para cargar el arma para el siguiente tiro, este nunca llego, en medio del retroceso del ángel, este saco otro brazo de la parte de arriba del hombro que le fue destruido del disparo, aunque no termino ahí, ahora, el brazo se habia estirado a una longitud tres vaces mas larga que el mismo eva, este agarro la cabeza del eva 00 y utilizándola como resorte, se propulso a si mismo, llegando con la rodilla del eva negro como un proyectil el cual destruyo por completo la cabeza del eva azul.

-¡REI!- era hora de la batalla, sin mediar tiempos ni dejar espacio para alguna duda, shinji utilizo su shumpo para posicionarse debajo de este, y con un movimiento sorpresa, saco su zampakuto, deslizándola en un fino arco hacia arriba, lo suficientemente rápido para cortar parte del rostro del eva negro..

-¡GGGGGRRRROOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!-

El gruñido del eva poseído era atroz, casi ensordecedor, aun así para el shinigami sustituto esto no era nada, con un movimiento agraciado debajo de si mismo, extendió sus manos hacia el eva poseído.

-BAKUDO #4, HAINAWA- rápidamente de las manos del eva shinigami salio un cordel de energía amarilla la cual atrapo al eva y rodeo sus brazos y sus piernas, dejándolo en una posicion sumisa, al incorporarse el eva tuvo la agradable vista del enter plug contaminado ahí mismo, simplemente tenía que retirarlo y el problema mayor habría terminado.

-piloto, elimine rápidamente al piloto-

La sínica orden del comandante no cabia en la lógica del shinigami, el no mataria a ninguno de sus amigos y menos si era por orden de ese bastardo.

-no lo hare, simplemente rescatare a touji y procederé a destartalar lo que queda el del ángel- respondió shinji en tono desafiante y obstinado, el comandante carraspeo en su posicion.

-es una orden directa piloto, el no acatarla representara un acto de insubordinación- advirtió de nuevo el comandante con las manos fuertemente apretadas, el realmente estaba comenzando a detestar a su hijo.

-haz lo que quieras, no me interesa tu línea del deber- rápidamente shinji se dispuso a agarrar el enter plug pero cuando estiro su mano, para su sorpresa este volvió a incrustarse fuertemente en la espalda del eva poseído-

-¡mierda!- susurro shinji por lo bajo, el sabia que aunque touji estuviera poseído en ese momento, tenia aun la conexión con el eva, por lo que en ese momento si estaba inconciente, debería estar sintiendo como sus brazos fueron despedazados y también los disparos por la espalda.

En el centro de comando al ver la obstinación del peli castaño, el comandante susurro una orden.

-activen el sistema dummy plug-

Todos los técnicos estaban asombrados ante la orden del comandante, no veian que fuera necesaria esa acción, shinji lo tenia ya todo bajo control.

-comandante, el sistema aun no ha sido probado y lo mas probable es que…- decía maya tratando de hacer recapacitar a aquel frio hombre, ella noto muy bien que de haber dejado que shinji tomara el control de la línea ofensiva, ninguna de las otras tres pilotos habría salido dañadas.

-no pedi su opinión, activen el sistema dummy plug- la firme respuesta del comandante era algo que nadie podia cuestionar, con un enorme pesar los tecnocos procedieron a teclear los códigos que convertirían al eva en un monstruo.

En el campo de batalla shinji estaba planeando como rescatar a touji con el minimo dolor cuando las luces de su cabina se apagaron y de un momento a otro, la comoda cabina se sintió vacia, toda estaba iluminada de un enfermizo color rojo, aunque el no lo podia notar desde su posicion, debajo de su asiento se habia iluminado un pequeño letrero.

_Sistema dummy plug_

_c.c. ikari shinji_

para terror del shinigami sustituto, su eva comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad, adoptando una posicion conocida para el, era el movimiento que el utilizaba para prepararse a atravesar objetos con su poder físico.

-¡mierda!¡detente!- protestaba shinji manoteando todo lo que podia los controles, ningun comando respondia, como una fría lanza el brazo del eva atravesó el estomago del eva negro, haciendo que este rugiera débilmente, aquel era un golpe mortal, sin embargo aun no paraba, el shinigami sustituto sentia como parte de su energía espiritual estaba siendo robada aunque no pudiera utilizar ninguno de sus controles, la energía que habia sido tomada era la exacta para una de las técnicas mas destructivas del shinigami sustituto, aquello le causo una sensación de terror tremendamente grande.

-¡DETENTE!-

Era demasiado tarde, el rayo de energía salio disparado dentro del eva, tanta fue la fuerza de aquel sokatsui sin conjuro, que separo la parte del pecho para abajo del resto del cuerpo, también uno de los brazos habia salido volando por la fuerza de la presión, rápidamente el eva negro cayo al suelo, totalmente muerto. Shinji sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, todo aquello que habia ocurrido, muy probablemente le habia ocurrido a touji, el eva 01 probablemente habia asesinado a su amigo, aquel monstruo que era este en ese momento, siguió caminando hacia el cadáver, shinji sintió como otra parte de su energía estaba siendo robada, esta vez, el ataque era un byakurai.

-¡DETENTE ESTUPIDA MAQUINA!- protestaba shinji al borde de la desesperación, esta se acrecentó al ver que su sospecha era cierta, el eva 01 estaba apuntando la llema de sus dedos contra la espalda del destartalado ser, su objetivo directo, el enter plug, sin poder aguantarlo mas, sin mediar recursos o ideas, shinji separo su energía espiritual en dos partes, la que estaba siendo robada por el eva, y la que el podia utilizar.

-¡bakudo #61, rikujokoro!- sobre el eva 01 aparecieron las seis barras de luz que se incrustraban violentamente en la cintura, pero que permitían que en ese momento, todo movimiento de aquel titan, fuera congelado instantáneamente.

-¡ICHIGO, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, SALVA A TOUJI!- grito shinji totalmente desesperado casi al borde de las lagrimas, el estaba perfectamente impotente ahí, solo podia confiar en que su hermano mayor apareciera y sacara aquel enter plug.

-jo, así que quieres salvar a tu amigo eh-

Aquella voz shinji la reconocio al instante, era la voz de Charlotte… para hablar en ese tono, era la voz del hibrido que siempre aparecia cuando menos se le necesitaba.

(SLASH)

Un dolor sordo apareco en ambos brazos de shinji, al observar con cuidado, los dos brazos de su eva acababan de ser cortados desde los hombros, normalmente cuando el pilotea todos los daños que recibe pasan a su cuerpo real, el pensó que gracias a lo que estaba pasando, no seria así esta vez, la conexión era bastante débil para eso, aun así…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto el shinigami sustituto tratando de disminuir el dolor en sus hombros

-oye, que descortés eres con quien acaba de ayudarte- respondio la macabra forma hibrido parecida a la piloto inglesa

-tambien…-

En medio de la confusión shinji noto que en las manos de wonderblind una especie de escarabajo de color blanco el cual tenia un agujero en su centro, era una cosa del tamaño de la cabeza de la hibrido.

-…es hora de hacer nuestro propio experimento-

Shinji no sentia ninguna presión espiritual viniendo del extraño hollow que ella sostenia en las manos, además era uno demasiado extraño, el jamas habia visto algo así, por lo que no podia confiarse, además de eso, ¿Por qué salvo a touji?

-¿Qué es eso wonderblind?- pregunto shinji molesto

-oh, esto es un hibrido también, bueno una base de hibrido la podríamos llamar, cortesía del ángel que encontraron en el volcán…-

El silencio en el lugar era extrañamente perturbados, no solo por lo dicho, si no por que antes de eso, ese habia sido un feroz campo de batalla.

-un…¿ una base de hibrido?-

Si, así es, ahora, solo necesita algo para eclosionar, ¿y que mejor que un humano contaminado por un ángel?- diciendo eso, la palida figura tomo al escarabajo y lo incrusto en el pecho del eva destruido, tan pronto como hizo eso, la energía espiritual del lugar fue completamente apalstada por el reiatsu naciente en ese lugar.

-¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!- evidentemente esa era la voz del deportista, shinji la reconocia bastante bien, pero ahora estaba cargada de dolor, el no podia imaginar lo que su amigo estaba sufriendo, debía detenerlo antes de que algo malo pasara.

-¡TOUJI!- sin pensar en las consecuencias tanto en el exterior como en su cuerpo, shinji utilizo su energía espiritual para destruir la entrada del enter plug, al hacerlo sintió como sus nervios estallaron en pequeñas proporciones, no importaba, tenia que salir y salvar a su amigo, pero una explosión en ese pequeño lugar no le permitio hacerlo, un pilar de energía espiritual habia engullido completamente al eva negro.

-¡maldita sea!- protestaba shinji para si mismo, viajando a shumpos hasta quedar frente a con la persona que le estaba arrebatando a su mejor amigo en ese lugar.

-ahora si maldita perra, te voy a destrozar- con esa amenaza shinji libero su zampakuto, ahora el estaba preparado para de una vez por todas, pelear contra wonderblind con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco la energía espiritual del lugar volvió a la normalidad de nuevo, ahora donde habia estado el eva de color negro, se encontraba un cuerpo totalmente blanco y desnudo, su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura,, aun así, shinji reconocio cada uno de los rasgos, esa cosa frente a el era touji…

…no, habia dejado de ser touji

-me encantaría quedarme a arreglar nuestros asuntos mi vida, pero tengo que llevar al nuevo a la base- con esas palabras la hibrido tomo al deportista y lo alzo sobre su hombro, este no parecía poder moverse bien.

-NO DEJARE QUE TE LO LLEVES- tan pronto como se movio wonderblind, shinji se arrojó con todo lo que tenia a partirla por la mitad, pero ella desapareció en un sonido, dejando a shinji solo en aquel lugar.

-sera para después mi amor, te espero en tu mejor forma- finalmente, la energía espiritual de ambos seres habia desaparecido por completo, el peli castaño sostenia sus espadas con toda su fuerza, estaba parado ahí, en medio de la nada, su mirada estaba perdida en el aire, ya no sentia frustración ni rabia, no sentia odio, solo sentia una profunda tristeza, el habia fallado en todo en ese dia, misato estaba desaparecida en matsushiro, asuka fue herida, Charlotte fue herida, histugaya sensei habia sido herido, rei igual, y para peores, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar amargamente de sus ojos.

Por primera vez desde que el habia llegado a esa horrible ciudad, shinji ikari, fue completamente derrotado…

Pasaron barias horas y el seguía en ese lugar, si no estaba misato, no sabia quien iria a recogerlo, el grupo de atención de NERV no demoro en aparecer mientras el estaba en esa misma posicion desde hacia ya varias horas, le sorprendio ver a su padre bajar de uno de los coches, detrás de este, venían otros hombres fuertemente armados.

-pero que…- sin darle tiempo, aquellos agentes tomaron fuertemente al shinigami por la espalda y le pusieron unas esposas, al tiempo que le apuntaban con rifles en sus sienes

-shinji ikari…-bramo el coamndante con una fuerte voz

-… tanto a usted, como a la charlotte ashford se le acusa de alta traición contra NERV, y contra la humanidad-

**final capitulo 23**

**OMAKE. asociasion de mujeres shinigami**

caminando por los pasillos de un pequeño centro comercial se encontraban shinji y asuka, ambos habian salido a dar un paseo, para relajarse de las presiones diarias, ademas de eso, porian darse un tiempo para ser ellos mismos y poder quererse libremente sin temer a ninguna amenaza.

-sabes asuka, creo que ese vestido podria quedarte bien- diciendo eso, shinji apunto hacia un estante el cual mostraba un maniqui que estaba vestido con un vestido rojo el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡pero que mas gusto tienes baka, esa cosa jamas podra ser digna de mi belleza!- replicaba la alemana un tanto molesta, en cambio shinji seguia con su tipica sonrisa.

-si te la pones asi, tienes razon, pero si la convinas con la chaqueta morada que tienes guardada y tambien...- en medio de varias sugerencias para completar su atuendo, la peliroja cambio su expresion de molestia con una de sorpresa.

-ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, ¿como sabes tanto de ropa baka?¿no tendras un fetiche con la ropa femenina o algo por el estilo?- shinji se sintio un tanto molesto por esa pregunta, pero tampoco era como si le enorgulleciera mucho como aprendio a examinar aquellos pequeños detalles de la moda femenina

_hace muchos años._

_-hi, hi, ¿cuales son los temas a tratar hoy vice presidenta?- preguntaba una alegre yachiru kusajishi, presidenta y fundadora de la asociasion de mujeres shinigami . Se dice que su poder es tal que llega a afectar las decisiones de la Cámara de los 46. Por ejemplo, consiguieron cambiar el nombre de las píldoras "__Gikongan_" por el de "_Soul Candy_", ya que el primer nombre resultaba algo serio.

_-para empezar...- alquien que no era mujer tomo la palabra, -...quisiera saber que hago aqui- dijo apenado el shinigami sustituto de apenas 10 años de edad-_

_-es verdad, te trajimos aca para encontrar un traje que te quede mejor que esas ropas sucias y quemadas baka-kun- dijo la pequeña peli rosada con su rostro alegre como siempre._

_-¿sugerencias?-_

_-pues yo...- la primera en hablar fue la teniente nanao ise, vicepresidenta de la organizacion, -... creo que una camisa blanca de botones con una corbata le quedaria sencacional, tambien un pantalon formal de negro-_

_-no podre pelear con esas ropas, señorita nanao- replico el shinigami sustituto con evidente pena en su rostro_

_-entonces...- la siguiente en tomar la palabra fue kiyone kotetsu- que tal si le ponemos una bata clanca sobre su traje, y para proteger su cabeza, le ponemos un gorro de extensiones de color blanco- decia la oficial con una mirada de ensueño._

_-¿creo que quiere convertirme en una imagen miniatura del capitan ukitake?- se dijo asi mismo el shinigami con una gota de sudor en su frente._

_-¿podria sugerir?- la siguiente en tomar la palabra fue la siempre callada teniente nemu kurotsushi, - una bata de papel que cubra el frente y la espalda sin dejar revelar nada, ademas podriamos ponerle unas pequeñas sondas..._

_-¡ya dije que no sere una rata de laboratorio!- protesto shinji ante el extraño gusto de la moda de nemu, si es que estaba pensando en eso_

_-jo, tengo la idea ganadora-, con voz de triunfo, ahora entraba a la escena rangiku matsumoto, -siempre le podemos poner una camisa polo la cual se ajuste a su torso, tambien podemos ponerle unos pantalones de mezcliya,para completar, unas gafas oscuras las cuales lo haran ver como un galan de holliwood-_

_shinji se veia a si mismo en ese traje, se veia bien, pero el imaginar como se incineraria cuando llamara a angelus, hacia que la idea fuera rechazada._

_-el es un hombre fuerte- esta vez, entro la capitana soi fon, -por lo tanto su traje ha de ser fuerte tambien, un haori negro ajustado a su figura, el cual sera contrastado con una chaqueta de color naranja la cual se ajustara perfectamente a su torzo, tambien podemos ponerle un cinto de color morado sobre su cabeza para...-_

_-tu solo quieres hacer de el un clon de yuroichi taichou- dijo jocosamente la peli naranja, este comentario hizo reir a toda la gente del lugar._

_-yo tambien... tengo una sugerencia...- la siguiente en hablar era la ultima chica presente en el lugar, la teniente rukia kuchiki, -me gustaria protegerlo a toda costa, asi que este traje que lo cubre en todo su cuerpo sera algo que lo hara ver bien y lo mantendra a salvo- todas las chicas observaban con una gota de sudor en la frente el traje de chappy gigante que rukia habia sacado de la nada._

_-¡estas loca! mi idea es la mejor- dijo rangiku tomándose a si misma en una posicion elegante._

_-tu solo quieres convertirlo en alguien que salga de paseo a un starbuck- respondio la capitana de forma enojona._

_-todos sus gustos, son erroneos- dijo la teniente nemu sin expresion alguna._

_-ja, hablo la loca que queria vestirlo como si fuera el inicio de resident evil 2- dijo finalmente kiyone, desatando una pelea entre todas las chicas presentes, para ese momento, shinji ya habia huido lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar._

-te estoy preguntando baka, ¿como sabes tanto de ropa?- pregunto de nuevo ferozmente la alemana al ver a su novio como ido

-eeehhhh, digamos que tengo un don nato para la moda- dijo el peli castaño con una gota de sudor en su frente, desde ese dia, 2 de cada 5 reuniones de la asociasion de mujeres shinigami, era para vestirlo de distintas maneras incluso de mujer.

-_es mejor que nunca sepas la verdad, asuka-_

**fin omake**

**bueno, ahi tienen, el siguiente capitulo, el otro no demorare en subirlo en mucho tiempo, ya tengo el borrador en mi laptop, tambien como favor especial, quisiera pedirles que pasen a leer el otro fic que tengo en mi perfil :BLEACH: la rafaga del dragon, ese como su nombre lo indica, es netamente de bleach, pero se que a muchos de ustedes les va a gustar, eso tenganlo por seguro, asi que confiando en mis queridos lectores para ello, me despido cordialmente, espero sus cometnarios, siempre me ayudan a ser mejor escritor, **

**antes que se me olvide, me gustaria que hicieran criticar o preguntas sobre mi fic, o sobre cualquier cosa, para sacar un pequeño espacio llamado, preguntale a bustercall, u opinion con los expertos, como mejor quede, ahora si me voy**


	24. conspiración y coalición

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bien aca vuelve de nuevo su amigo bustercall con el siguiente cap de este fic, no sabria decir bien cuanto tiempo me lleva ahora escribir un capitulo, pero espero no estarme demorando tanto como pienso que es, si es asi, mejor sera que me vaya olvidando de dormir, que me tome mi taza de cafe la cual sujeto con los dedos de los pies, y comienze a maquinar ideas a lo loco, el trabajo no es una excusa para faltar a mi deber como fictioner**

**_treinta minutos despues_  
**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ, OH SI, SIGUE SASHA GREY ZZZZZZZZ**

**LOQUIN: jajaja es bastante ciertas ambas cosas, y para que, si en la serie gendo se hubiera muerto antes, quizas evangelion hubiera terminado de una mejor que la que termino la serie, demostrando, que no hay nadie mas hijo de puta, que un viudo con poder**

**STARTKUROSAKI: yo tambien veo los simpson mi hermano, y debo decirte... me atrapaste, me hiciste cagarme de la risa**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: Lo se, por eso para mi gendo ikari es el mejor villano de todos los animes, pero en fin, y relajado, puede que me tome mi tiempo para escribir los cap de mis fics, pero era por lo de mi compu, ahora que recupere mi lap de confianza me demoro un poco menos, aunque como trabajador y estudiante que soy, ya sabra cuando tiempo libre dispongo para esto**

_«Esa voz que atraviesa profundamente mi pecho es para mi como porras que no acaban»_

**capitulo 24: conspiraciones y coalicion **

La batalla contra el ultimo ángel que habia atacado en las afueras de la ciudad habia dejado grandes daños a su paso, aunque estos ya eran comunes para la gente que tenia que resolver el dejar todo el lugar en orden, en la primera noche siempre se pudo observar la deprimente escena de las piernas enormes como montañas, teñidas de sangre y cubriendo de la misma a los arboles y a la fauna del lugar, la luz de la luna hacia que la escena se viera aun mas aborrecible, tanto que jamas habia una persona a esas horas cerca de la zona de guerra, esa noche era la excepción.

-me pregunto que tan lejos llegaran los humanos-

Aquellas palabras susurradas con un gran tono de esperanza salieron de la boca de un joven de cabello gris, vestia un uniforme escolar como el del tercer elegido, aunque las dos cosas que mas lo hacían destacar, era el color rojo de sus ojos y la espada envainada que colgaba de su cintura.

-no creo que sea algo que deba preguntar uno de los angeles que quieren lograr su destrucción- otra voz en el lugar contesto la duda del chico, no habia nadie mas por ahí, pero eso no llamo la atención del peli gris, después de todo, esta voz, provenía de su espada

-no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión escoria-

Las palabras fuertes del oji rojo iban sin ninguna intención de odio o de rencor, era casi como si el nombre natural de la persona con la que el estaba hablando fuera ese.

-no tientes a tu suerte insecto, después de todo ambos estamos aca por que nos necesitamos, pero eso no quiere decir que termine hacer mas miserable mi existencia solo por escuchar tus ofensas-

La voz de la espada era fuerte y firme, pero tenia también un rasgo juvenil, las palabras ofensivas del joven lo irritaban, pero el también habia algo de trasfondo en estas que hacia que mantuviera la calma bajo este perfil.

-eso también quiero decírtelo yo, así como yo te necesito para poder conocer al verdadero shinji ikari, tu me necesitas para seguir existiendo en este mundo, después de todo no eres mas que una sombra de lo que fuiste-

La voz del oji rojo resonaba en el ambiente a pesar de decir las cosas como un suave susurro.

-supongo que tienes razon criatura miserable, ¿pero por qué tanto interés en ese shinigami? Sabes que con mi poder puedes destrozarlo fácilmente, después de todo, bajo tu guardia esta mi fénix, una zampakuto especialmente hecha para asesinar shinigamis-

La respuesta de la voz cuya presencia no era percibida en ningun plano estaba llena de interés, después de todo era cierto, el habia reducido su existencia a ser nada mas que un parasito, pero el en todo su orgullo jamas habría hecho esto si su pareja no fuera alguien digno de su arrogancia

-por que el conoce el dolor de perder, también conoce la felicidad de obtener y alcanzar, e incluso en este difícil panorama, ha encontrado la capacidad de amar, pero ahora, ¿conoceras el valor de vivir shinji ikari? Quiero ver arder el fuego de tu vida y de tu zampakuto-

Las palabras de kaworu nagisa estaban llenas de ilusión, su compañero al notar eso simplemente dejo salir un ligero chasquido de afirmación.

-ya veo, tu interés es ver que tanto puede llegar a hacer ese shinigami, es un buen plan después de todo la situación en la que se encuentra no es nada sencilla- la respuesta ya habia sido dada, todo lo que necesitaba decirse en ese momento habia quedado confirmado, aun así, kaworu nagisa no se movio de ese lugar hasta que su zampakuto no le hablo de nuevo.

-yo Arturo plateado, sere testigo del milagro que tu quieres ver travis, y en el camino el principal juez y verdugo de esto, sera el ardor de mi fénix-

Finalmente al haber concretado de nuevo su contrato verbal, el peli gris observo a la luna erguida en el suelo con una dulce sonrisa, aun no era hora de actuar, pero sabia que pronto lo seria, y entonces, por fin encontraría una razon valida para existir, mas que la de ser el precursor del fin del mundo.

* * *

Cerca del dogma central en una pequeña sala bastante resguardada y con muros altamente blindados y con disposición de las mas altas medidas de seguridad existentes de la época, se encontraba una aterrorizada misato, este habia salido casi ilesa de la explosión en matsuchiro, simplemente habia sufrido una pequeña contusion y también se le habia roto un brazo, pero no era nada que ella no pudiera manejar, lo único que realmente la perturbo, era que frente a ella se encontraba su protegido, esposado de brazos atado a una pared, en su cuello se encontraba un grillete especialmente pesado que lo hacia mantener carisbajo y arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto comandante?!-

La hostil pregunta no demoro en llegar, sin embargo esta no inmuto mayormente al sujeto de gafas oscuras quien veia imponente a su hijo, la horma en su zapato que no cuadraba en sus planes.

-shinji ikari esta acusado de alta traición contra la humanidad, ataco a un evangelion con sus propias manos dándonos a entender que el también es un ángel-

Las palabras sin emociones del pesado ser resonaron profundamente en la psique de la peli morada, ¿shinji ikari un ángel? No, el era otra cosa, ella sabia bien que era el, por lo que el disparate que decía el desgraciado de gendo ikari, no tenia sentido alguno.

-yo escuche perfectamente lo que paso, el desafio sus ordenes por que usted lo tuvo en la línea defensiva permitiendo que hirieran a asuka y a Charlotte, incluso a rei, el simplemente actuo para evitar que hubieran mas victimas mortales, también quería rescatar a su amigo, cosa que el pudo haber logrado de no haber sido por esa cosa del sistema dummy plug-

La voz de misato contenia toda la rabia que podia generar una persona, sin salir del plano del respeto, ella también sabia que gendo ikari no era una persona que actuaba sin tener una prueba verídica o algo que lo apoyara, además de eso, el seguía siendo su superior.

-mayor, el violo ordenes directas de atacar a un ángel, en vez de eso, se limito a atacar a su propio eva, causándole daños graves al enter plug, ya no podemos confiar en el, después de todo tiene el poder suficiente para acabar el solo con su propio evangelion si se lo propone…

-pero comandante…- la voz temblorosa de misato trataba de buscar un vacio en los argumentos de el, ella sabia que lo que el decía desde un punto de vista neutral era verdad, ninguna persona normal tiene esos poderes pero tampoco podia decirle a gendo ikari que el era un shinigami, y mucho menos sus orígenes, eso haría que ella fuera fuertemente interrogada con probabilidades de ser torturada para obtener los datos que ni ella misma conocía

-ningun humano tiene el poder para desafiar angeles, tampoco para poder volar, lanzar rayos y tener habilidades físicas y mentales mas alla del promedio, esas habilidades son de los mismos seres que estamos combatiendo mayor-

La respuesta de gendo ikari era justo lo que temia la pelimorada, si ella no hacia algo, shinji seria ejecutado, si eso pasaba no solo la parte personal quedaría afectada, si no que también como el le habia contado que era un elemento especial de la sociedad de almas, lo mas probable es que al morir este a manos de una organización, enviarían a su mejor personal a acabar con los asesinos, se podría librar una guerra de mayor proporción que la que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

-no, comandante… se equivoca-

La voz cansada del tercer elegido llamo la atención de ambos funcionarios, gendo ikari estaba especialmente intrigado, sin mostrarlo mayormente.

-el que hayas despertado ya después de que se te inyecto ese poderoso somnífero es evidencia de lo que estoy diciendo- dijo el comandante con una voz serena, para el, ahora el tercer elegido era una amenaza que debía eliminar, por el camino correcto.

-no… se equivoca-

La respuesta del tercer elegido se entendia difícilmente, los efectos del sedante aun hacia que su lengua se entumeciera un poco.

-simplemente deje mi cuerpo material y utilize mis bakudos curativos para eliminar esa sustancia de mi-

La respuesta del chico llego con una mirada desafiante la cual mostraba intensiones ocultas y confianza, gendo estaba intrigado, pero misato estaba en shock, aquella declaración solo significaba una cosa.

-¿dejar tu cuerpo material?-

Pregunto el sujeto de gafas mirando expectante la respuesta de su hijo.

-así es, después de todo, soy shinji ikari kuchiki, shinigami sustituto…-

Aquello lo dijo con una gran sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, su voz chasparreaba bastante por el agotamiento, pero para el, el poder hacerle entender a gendo ikari que tan inferior era en este panorama hacia que el dolor se volviera en un ligero placer.

-… y usted es mas estúpido de lo que cree, si cree que tiene todo este panorama bajo control, gendo ikari…-

* * *

Recién despertando de la batalla en la cual quedo noqueada rápidamente, observo el lugar donde se encontraba, para ella no era algo nuevo despertar en la habitación de un hospital, aunque para su orgullo esto supusiera una ofensa extremadamente grave, aun un tanto confundida, trato de recordar el que la hizo llegar a ese lugar, entonces fue cuando los recuerdos de ella en shock al ver al eva negro el cual fue catalogado como un ángel la invadio.

-scheisse, ¿Cómo pude ser noqueada tan rápidamente? Que vergüenza- se quejaba por lo bajo, levantándose de su cama, comenzo a estirar un poco los pies, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en un lugar ajeno a ella como la cama de un hospital, así que después de meditarlo un poco y observar por la ventana que ya habían pasado varias horas y ya era de noche, salio de su habitación, recorriendo los pasillos vio en la habitación del frente un letrero que le llamo la atención.

_Rei ayanami_

-vaya, incluso la muñeca fue herida en esta pelea- dijo para si misma, recorriendo los pasillos vio con sorpresa como uno de estos estaba fuertemente custodiado, habían dos guardias de cada lado de la puerta con fusiles automáticos de gran calibre.

-mein gott, ¿Qué se supone que ustedes están vigilando aca?- les pregunto un tanto confundida la peli roja, después de todo era la primera vez que veia eso.

-no es algo que sea de su incumbencia señorita soryu, le recomendamos que se retire- la respuesta del guardia hizo que ella rabiara bastante, aunque recupero un poco de su compostura al ver de quien era esa habitación de hospital.

_Charlotte ashford_

-¿la loca esta en esa habitación? Si es así, ¿Por qué la tienen así de vigilada?- pensó para si misma, aquello era demasiado extraño, ¿Qué habia ocurrido el tiempo que ella duro inconsciente?

-ah, asuka-

Las palabras de la peli morada quien se venia acercando a lo lejos del pasillo llamaron la atención de la adolecente quien la vio bastante preocupada, despues de todo varias cosas estaban sucediendo el mismo tiempo, y una de la que mas le habia llamado la atención era al ver a misato con esas heridas.

-rayos misato, ¿Qué se supone que ocurrio en matsuchiro?- pregunto la alemana con un toque de dejadez en su voz, definitivamente ese no era un dia agradable para ella.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, tienes que venir conmigo a mi apartamento- dijo la pelimorada con tal seriedad que no se notaba el mas minimo rastro de la vieja mistato, ahora si asuka estaba comenzando a aterrarse de que hubiera estado inconsciente mas tiempo del que ella creía .

-¿Qué se supone que es tan grave que no tienes tiempo para saludar- dijo la alemana en un toque sarcástico.

-es sobre shinji, esta detenido bajo cargos de ser un ángel-

Esas palabras fueron un baldado de agua fría para la peli roja, shinji estaba detenido y para que fuera bajo eso, lo mas probable es que tratarían de eliminarlo fuera de una forma u otra.

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO MISATO?!-

- el comandante dice que shinji es un ángel por sus poderes, en la ultima pelea el tuvo que salir de su eva para evitar que este enloquecido por el sistema dummy plug matara a touji, además de eso, también tienen detenida a Charlotte, aquello si lo puedo entender un poco mas-

Las palabras de misato iban cargadas con bastante repudio e incertidumbre, cosa que llamo la atención de la alemana.

-¿Qué paso con la loca?-

-vi las grabaciones, apareció de nuevo esa cosa llamada wonderblind, pero ahora a quedado en cámara el evidente parecido de ella con Charlotte, hasta que no indaguemos mas sobre el tema, la van a tener igual de observada que a shinji-

-¡no importa, ya les habíamos contado sobre el parecido exacto entre esta y Charlotte, no podemos dejar que les hagan nada ni a shinji ni a ella!-

Las palabras de la alemana fueron silenciadas por el dedo de la mayor posándose en sus labios, aquella parecía también haber pensado bastante sobre eso.

-eso ya lo se… ya llame a ichigo, por eso te digo, vamos rápido a mi apartamento, alla podremos saber que hacer, despues de todo… esto es mas complicado de lo que parece-

Lo ultimo que dijo misato genero un gran interés en la alemana, pero algo dentro de ella le obligaba a no averiguarlo, aun así

-¿a que te refieres a que es mas complicado de lo que parece?- no hizo falta intercambiar mas palabras, misato le paso a ella un sobre de manila el cual contenia unas fotos, al verlas asuka supo inmediatamente a que estaba apuntando el tema.

-al parecer también han estado investigando a la gente cercana a shinji, ya detuvieron a su instructor de kendo, a la hermana de este y a toshiro-

* * *

En la prisión del tercer elegido se estaba llevando una tensa reunión de padre e hijo, o al menos así era en la superficie, despues de todo en aquel lugar no habían nada mas que dos personas que se odiaban entre si, cada uno en su bando, buscando jugar las cartas acertadas para acorralar al otro, el comandante no lo evidenciaba, pero el creía tener las pruebas necesarias para hacer torcer un poco al shinigami sustituto despues de todo, por mas brillantes que pareciera ser y por mas poderes y demás secretos que este guardara, no dejaba de ser un chico de catorce años.

-durante todo este tiempo te hemos mantenido vigilado shinji, por eso puedo entender que significa eso de dejar tu cuerpo material-

Las palabras del comandante hicieron que el shinigami mostrara una leve reacción, el no esperaba que su padre comenzara el ataque, pero viendo lo obsesivo que era este con respecto a las cosas que no encajaban en sus planes, el ya se habia hecho a la idea de que este podría conocer algunos pequeños detalles sobre los shinigamis.

-me sorprendería que no fuera así comandante, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este interrogatorio, despues de todo, para ustedes soy un ángel, y eso que me esta diciendo no tiene nada que ver-

Las palabras de shinji estaban llenas de confianza, por mas que el estuviera encadenado, el fácilmente podría escapar de su prisión en caso de que la situación lo requiriera, aun así, la sonrisa confiada de su padre no lo dejaba estar completamente tranquilo.

-veras, desde que apareciste hemos estado investigándote a fondo, todo lo que tiene que ver con tu pasado en especifico, tus exámenes físicos para determinar donde creciste realmente y lo mas importante, tus relaciones sociales-

Diciendo eso, gendo ikari tomo un control de su mano y lo apunto contra una pared, inmediatamente de esta comenzo a proyectarse una imagen de varias habitaciones parecidas a las que estaba shinji, con los cuerpos de sus conocidos.

-estas son las personas que aparecieron en tokio 3 desde que tu llegaste y con las que al parecer tienes una gran familiaridad-

- es una gran investigación la que ha hecho, comandante ikari- la voz de shinji denotaba gran desprecio, pero habia dicho tales palabras con un toque tan evidente de sarcasmo que hizo carraspear un poco la firme mascara de su padre.

-como puedes ver están los cuerpos de ichigo kurosaki, esposo de tu profesora inoue orihime, también hemos mantenido vigilado al chico nuevo de tu escuela toshiro hitsugaya y a su madre, rangiku hitsugaya, también encerramos a tu entrenador personal y a su hermana quien trabajaba en el comedor de este lugar y por ultimo y mas importante…-

La pantalla se enfoco en una habitación en especial, en esta se encontraba la piloto peliblanca, esta se encontraba especialmente inmovilizada, mucho mas que lo que estaba shinji, su rostro mostraba rasgos de dolor por el peso de sus ataduras, al parecer a ella no la habían encadenado.

-ella tiene un registro evidente de su pasado militar en la sub rama de NERV, WILLE aun así, todos los que tenemos encerrados también lo tienen, por lo que no confio en ninguno de ellos, y mas despues de ver lo que ella le hizo al eva 01 y al eva 04 por lo tanto tenemos pruebas de que tu y Charlotte ashford están cospirando en contra de NERV y de la humanidad-

Gendo ikari era une persona la cual calculaba todo con bastante precisión y meticulosidad, por lo que sabia que este movimiento no causaría mayor revuelo en la actitud de shinji, pero el ver como este comenzo a reir silenciosamente lo puso un tanto nervioso.

-hhhppp, hhpppp, hpp…-

Las risas ahogadas en el cuello cada vez eran mas fuertes tanto que no podia contenerlas, bien, finalmente logro estallar en un ataque de risa bastante demencial.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ohh cielos, JAJAJAJAJAJA-

La risa de este comenzo a calmarse despues de unos minutos donde nada mas que el sonido de su risa hacia eco en el lugar, respirando de nuevo calmadamente, el peli castaño tomo una onda bocanada de aire, suspirando de alivio.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso piloto?-

Por mas que su risa lo hubiera perturbado, gendo ikari no podia darse a torcer, el tenia que mantenerse firme, pero definitivamente ese comportamiento por parte del tercer elegido lo habia dejado bastante confundido.

-oh, comandante, hacia rato no me reia así, quizás si deba darle las gracias- el animo de shinji parecía estar bastante elevado, por lo cual sus palabras estaban llenas de una sonrisa radiante.

-ciertamente tiene razon, todos ellos al igual que yo son shinigamis, excepto Charlotte-

Ante la respuesta de shinji el comandante no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, según lo que el habia armado en su cabeza, esta era la mano derecha de shinji en este retorcido plan, eso habia quedado evidenciado esa misma tarde.

-charlotte ashford y la cosa que me ataco esta tarde son dos personas distintas, ¿Por qué cree que me confundí y la ataque la primera vez que la vi cuando se quito el casco? No se que clase de relación tengan ambas, pero le puedo asegurar comandante que ella no tiene que ver con la sociedad de almas-

Aquellas palabras fueron un detonante especial, ahora gendo ikari comenzaba a temer lo peor.

-¿Qué es la sociedad de almas?- la pregunta fue rápida y directa. Tanto que el tercero logro percibir una pequeña brecha en su frio comportamiento.

-¿Por qué debería contarle sobre la sociedad de almas comandante, no veo que usted tenga nada para negociar esa clase de información-

Tan pronto las palabras de shinji gendo ikari oprimio otro botón de su control, tan pronto eso, varios rifles de las paredes comenzaron a apuntar a los cuerpos inertes de los demás shinigamis.

-puede que tu hayas logrado escapar del efecto del sedante, pero ellos no-

De nuevo la risa de shinji volvió a sonar a carcajadas en el lugar.

-esos son solos sus gigais, ellos están en otras partes en sus cuerpos reales, lo siento comandante, pero no funcionara eso… sin embargo…-

Diciendo eso, las ataduras de shinji se rompieron rápidamente, permitiendo que el se parara erguida mente observando directamente a su padre a los ojos en su posicion mas desafiante.

-creo que es hora de contarle toda la verdad, despues de todo, es hora de que gendo ikari vea que tan insignificante es en realidad, aunque…-

Haciendo una ligera pausa, shinji se dirigio a la puerta de la habitación que lo estaba confinando, e instantáneamente apunto a ella con su dedo.

-¡BYAKURAI!-

El rayo de poder de color blanco destruyo todos los sistemas de seguridad de la puerta, y su energía eléctrica inhabilito todos los demás sistemas que lo tenían custodeado.

-no le contare nada acerca de wonderblind, despues de todo, eso esta fuera de la jurisdicción humana-

Shinji salio del a habitación de manera imponente, atrás de este se quedo un pensativo gendo ikari, lo que acababa de pasar no se lo esperaba del todo, pero tampoco era como si no cuadrara con sus planes, ahora el tercer elegido le iba a contar mas cosas que le podían ayudar a armar un escenario acorde a sus planes, aunque por obvias razones no podia confiar en lo que decía su hijo.

_-deja que tenga el control de la situación por ahora, como sabemos, no es mas que un niño de 14 años, no supone ninguna amenaza-_

Gendo salio tranquilamente del a habitación al paso de shinji, pero habia algo en eso que habia concretado en su cabeza, ¿ese fue realmente un pensamiento suyo? Por un momento sintió como si se lo hubieran susurrado al oído.

* * *

El dia habia terminado pesadamente para misato y asuka, despues de salir del hospital, simplemente se limitaron a comer y a acostarse a dormir, aunque incluso eso se les hacia difícil, siendo que el concinero de la casa y miembro importante de la pequeña familia estaba en prisoin, por lo que el estado en el que las observo ichigo era de esperarse.

-ehhh, buenos días misato-

Las palabras del shinigami sustituto llegaron a oídos sordos, aunque el habia tocado y habia abierto la puerta principal que habia quedado mal cerrada parecía que ninguna de las dos inquilinas notaba su presencia, esto fue evidente cuando misato salio de su habitación semi desnuda dirigiéndose a paso zombie hacia la nevera.

rrrrrrrr (gemido zombie)

en medio de su letargo la mayor tropezó con el peli naranja, pero ni eso le hizo inmutarse en lo mas minimo, este un poco perturbado y preocupado veia como la peli morada finalmente llegaba a la nevera, la abria y en un acto reflejo sacaba su cerveza en lata, la destapaba y comenzaba a tomársela a una velocidad y aplome supremo, ya que el liquido bajaba tan rápido que pareciera que caia al vacio.

-¡AHHHH, DELICIOSA AMIGO, NADA COMO DESPTERTAR CON ESTO CADA MAÑANA!- expreson triunfante la peli morada haciendo una mueca por el sabor de esta, despues de unos instantes enfoco a un sujeto pelinaranja quien la observaba bastante extrañado.

-…-

-…-

No decían nada, ichigo aun seguía tratando de entender el bizarro comportamiento de la supuesta adulto responsable del lugar, y misato lo observaba aun un tanto dubitativa, finalmente se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de que ella estaba en paños menores.

¡PERVERTIDO,¡ QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR A MI CASA A ESPIARME?!-

* * *

El sol se alzaba en la cima de tokio 3, la primera elegida caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente vistiendo su uniforme, era dia de escuela, pero ella fácilmente podría saltarse todas las clases que quisiera y no perdería nada, total, ella ya habia sido educada en nerv con más información que la que le podría proporcionar cualquiera una escuela o una universidad cualquiera, a sus 14 años de vida también era un prodigio además de una belleza, normalmente ella obedecia a su rutina sin chistar alguno, como habia salido del hospital en la noche pasada tenia que cumplir con sus deberes de estudiante, regresar a la base y estar al tanto de las órdenes del comandante durante todo el dia.

Esta vez, era diferente

En sus manos ella llevaba un pequeño reproductor de mp3 el cual acababa de comprar, no solo eso, también llevaba varios cds de música, grupos extranjeros, rock suave y otros géneros comportantes con este, desde que la extraña voz en su cabeza comenzo a hablarle y también cuando ella pudo parar un puño directo de asuka la cual iba revestida con su poder se sentia diferente, ella sabia para que habia nacido, aun así, en medio de sus pensamientos, escucho una canción la cual venia de una tienda de música.

_You ask questions any time  
thrust of knowledge in your eyes  
and the fire deep inside  
is destined to smother soon  
isn't to last long _

El ritmo era distinto a todo lo que ella conocía, la guitarra, la batería, jamas fueron instrumentos que le llamaran la atención, ella ignoraba ese mundo por completo pues no era un elemento fundamental en la vida de un ser humano, pero el ritmo suave e impactante al mismo tiempo acompañado de aquella sencilla estrofa, la hizo tener un leve escalofrio.

Escuchando aquella canción en el reproductor que habia comprado con un dinero que ella llevaba en caso de cualquier emergencia, otorgado por el comandante, habia una parte que la tenia especialmente dubitativa.

_and the fire deep inside  
is destined to smother soon  
isn't to last long _

_(y el fuego en tu interior_

_Esta destinado a extingurse pronto_

_No es como si hubiera durado mucho)_

Era cierto, ella nacio para complementar el proyecto de instrumentalización humana, el plan maestro que convertiría a todos los seres humanos en uno solo, pero eso era todo, ahí acababa su historia, no, mejor dicho, la de toda la humanidad, eso le hizo cuestionarse.

-¿Qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora?

El fin estaba cerca, entres mas angeles derrotaran mas cerca estarían de esa meta, y se vio a si misma hacia atrás, su mente regresando a un mundo el cual ella entendia y recordaba, pero nunca habia sentido, desde ese dia solo vivio para ser una mejor piloto, nada mas importaba, el único sentimiento que habia tenido era hacia gendo ikari, quien la habia rescatado del entre plug cuando su eva perdió el control por primera vez, despues, llego el tercer elegido.

-¡SHINJI!- dijo en un tono un tanto alto de voz.

Shinji la habia salvado también, ella entendia las razones por lo que lo hizo el comandante, despues de todo, pero shinji lo hizo simplemente por que se preocupo por ella.

_-no importa si muero o no, soy fácilmente reemplazable-_

_-¡NINGUNA PERSONA ES REEMPLAZABLE!¡AUNQUE LA VIDA SEA UNA MIERDA, UN SER HUMANO ES IRREEMPLAZABLE!-_

Ella no lo sabia por su poca experiencia entendiendo el pensamiento humano mas alla de la razon, pero ella habia despertado emociones fuertes por el tercer elegido desde esa vez, aquellos que hicieron que comenzara a dudar si el comandante era realmente la persona mas importante en su vida.

_In a world where money rules  
people loose identity  
and the wise men on the hills  
taking gold for bad advise  
but those answers are still lies _

Era verdad, el comandante era quien la habia educado desde bastante niña, ¿pero era verdad todo lo que el decía?¿realmente el plan de instrumentalización humana era la clave para la supervivencia y evolución de esta? Ella se dio cuenta con eso, de que no podia ser cierto, las intensiones de su padre aoptivo eran demasiado extrañas y jamas las entendio perfectamente, no sabia cuales eran sus intereses personales o los de por medio, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, nacio el resentimiento y la desconfianza

_-es verdad, yo tampoco confio mucho en los planes de gendo ikari-_

Aquella voz hizo que rei pausara automáticamente el reproductor, ella ya conocía aquella forma de hablar que surgio de repente, esa voz en su cabeza

-no entiendo de que estas hablando-

Las palabras de rei contenían un leve toque de hostilidad, despues de todo, el tiempo pasaba, pero esa voz no se iba ni se esclarecia

_Shinji es alguien que te apoyo, y sabemos que las intenciónes de gendo no son las mejores-_

_Las palabras de la otra voz eran tajantes, aunque se detectaba un toque juvenil y alegre de esta_

-¡¿tu quien eres para saber del comandante?!-

El grito ligero de rei llamo la atención de la gente en la calle, algunos la miraban extrañados, poco despues siguieron su curso al ver que ella no les puso atención.

-_eso es algo que sabras a su tiempo, pero creeme, puedo serte de ayuda-_

Ella no supo que causo esa reacción, quizás eran las extrañas palabras de la voz en su cabeza, o el hecho de que estuviera pensando en shinji, pero se le vino a la cabeza imágenes de el estando junto a asuka, escenas que ella no conocía bien haber visto antes, en estas ellos estaban bastante juntos, buscando darse un beso en una playa.

_-vaya , para ser una muñeca sin alma propia, eres bastante imaginativa fu fu fu-_

Rei no respondio a ese argumento, ella sabia que jamas habia visto una playa en toda su vida, pero entonces ¿Por qué pudo ver a shinji y a asuka en ese lugar que nunca conocio apunto de besarsen?

_-parece que la segunda ya nos esta tomando demasiada ventaja con shinji, no podemos dejar que esto siga así no crees?-_

Aquellas palabras evocaron mas recuerdos en ella, pero estos ya los conocía como tal, la cercanía de ambos en la fiesta, como ella observaba a shinji con sumo detenimiento aunque lo hiciera disimuladamente, como shinji la veia a ella cantar y bailar en el karaoke, también como la alemana abrazo efusivamente a shinji cuando estaba en el hospital, era verdad, ella no tenia mayores afecciones hacia ninguna persona, pero si habia alguien quien le generara esa extraña sensación de fastidio y malestar, esa era asuka langley soryu.

_-si gustas podemos deshacernos de ella-_

Un fuerte escalofrio recorrio todo el cuerpo de la peli azul ante lo que habia dicho su mente, dejando caer todas las bolsas que ella llevaba con música.

-…-

Sin prestarle mayor atención a lo acontecido, de nuevo recogio sus paquetes, y tratando de ignorar por completo la voz en su cabeza, se limito a subir todo el volumen a su mp3, aquel ruido era casi explosivo y fastidioso, pero cualquier cosa servia para evitar pensar en que la idea de la voz en su cabeza…

…quizás no era mala idea…

* * *

Despues del pequeño incidente que se habia dado lugar en la mañana, ya se encontraban tanto misato como asuka sentadas confrontando a ichigo quien estaba sentado en una posicion meditativa.

-por ahora no le pasara nada a shinji, lo que quiere el comandante es una oportunidad para confrontarlo directamente sin que el le pueda ocultar nada, el hecho de acusarlo de ser un ángel encajo como anillo al dedo en ese tema-

Las palabras del peli naranja causaron cierta paz en el lugar, despues de todo, eso era lo que mas preocupaba a todos los presentes.

-tengo informes de que tienen todos sus cuerpos en las prisiones de NERV, ¿Dónde están ustedes escondidos en este momento?-

La pregunta de misato fue directo al grano, el comandante creía tener la mano ganadora por eso, pero aun así, era mejor saber todo lo posible para poder hablar.

-la mayoría estamos en casa de orihime, sin ella aca tenemos que improvisar el tratamiento de toshiro, despues de todo el recibió un daño abrumador del golpe directo que recibió del ángel-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres, no solo por lo dicho, si no por que también ichigo habia bajado el rostro dejando expuesta una mueca de preocupacion bastante grande

-un momento, ¿como es eso de que no disponen de la señorita inoue?- pregunto ofuscada la alemana, no era mucha la afinidad que tenia con ella, pero el que no estuviera presente, podría representar algo grave.

-como dice misato, todos estamos encerrados en NERV, pero de todos nosotros ella es la única que no es un shinigami, por ende, no puede dejar su cuerpo material-

En ese momento ambas mujeres también agacharon el rostro, ellas estaban preocupadas por la ausencia de shinji, pero frente a ellas se encontraba alguien quien no solo tenia que preocuparse de su hermano menor, si no que también su esposa habia sido secuestrada y a diferencia del resto, ella si podia morir en ese lugar.

-en fin, eso no es el tema por el que las llame-… esto hizo que ambas mujeres levantaran sus cejas con extrañesa, ya que el cambio de actitud del shinigami sustituto fue demasiado extraño, este rápidamente enfoco a asuka con una mirada inquisidora en su rostro, haciendo que esta lo mirara también con desconfianza.

-asuka, es hora de que continuemos con tu entrenamiento, no podemos permitir que shinji siga llegando a estos extremos en cada pelea, es hora de que tu también aportes-

Las palabras del peli naranja ciertamente eran ofensivas, pero también eran ciertas, ella habia sido derrotada en cada pelea desde que llego a japon, todo tenia que quedar siempre en manos de shinji y el resultado era ver como el siempre terminaba en la cama de un hospital.

-¡ESO NO PASARIA SI YO TAMBIEN PUDIERA PELEAR CON MIS PODERES EN MI EVA, IDIOTA!-

Las palabras pesadas de la alemana no inmutaron en lo mas minimo al peli naranja.

-esa es la idea-

Aquella respuesta no era la que ella esperaba, así que retrocedio un poco a ver que era lo que iba a decir el shinigami sustituto.

-tendran a shinji minimo una semana en confinamiento, por lo que aprovechare todo ese tiempo para hacerte alguien que si pueda pelear, te espero esta misma tarde en las afueras de la ciudad, donde desarollaste la primera parte de tu fullbring, ven con tu traje de piloto- sin decir mas el peli naranja se levanto del sillón y sin despedirse se acerco a la puerta de salida.

-es hora de ver si realmente asuka langley soryu es la mejor piloto-

Diciendo eso, el peli naranja cerro la puerta tras el, dejando a ambas mujeres pensativas, despues de un largo silencio meditando la primera en hablar fue misato.

-¿Qué piensas hacer asuka?-

La alemana seguía mirando pensativa al suelo, ella sobrevivio la ultima vez gracias a los poderes de orihime, pero esta vez no tenia esto

-… necesito mi traje misato-

* * *

El sonido del goteo era percibido débilmente, despues de varias horas inconciente ella comenzaba a recuperar el sentido de la realidad, este en su mayor parte fue brindado por el dolor, sus manos estaban encadenadas con grilletes pesados los cuales estaban elevados en una horrible postura, su cuello tenia un enorme grillete pesa la cual le tenia encalambrado toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, su único alivio, que sus pies al menos estaba libre, el dolor de rodillas por estar en esa posicion era fuerte, pero no tanto como el resto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Murmuro débilmente, la piloto peli blanca llevaba ya cerca de 24 horas en ese confinamiento, hasta ahora despertaba del efecto de los sedantes, lo ultimo que recordaba era como ella estaba enfrentando a un eva poseído por un ángel, también como este domino a la segunda elegida y como también estaba peleando contra ella, como el la iba a atrapar en su emboscada hasta que toshiro la salvo, para despues…

-¡MALGIRA ZEE!-

Trato de gritar tan fuerte como pudo, pero su cuello aun estaba adormecido y el dolor hizo que su cuerpo gritara ante la repentina acción.

En su mente solo estaba la escena que vio que la hizo estallar, para todos los demás, aquello que vio solo fue un golpe, pero ella vio como el brazo izquierdo del capitán peliblanco habia quedado completamente desecho, tenían que rescatarlo rápido o moriría, moriría desangrado como paso con kiritsugu

-debo ser mas fuerte-

Susurraba para si misma tratando de ahogar las lagrimas, ella habia eliminado un ángel exitosamente sin ayuda de nadie, desde ese dia, no habia podido hacer mucho, y su derrota a manos del eva poseído era evidencia suficiente de que no era lo suficientemente buena, y eso probablemente le habia costado la vida de otra persona querida para ella.

-no, el no puede morir, es un shinigami, una herida como esa no es nada para ellos- seguía hablando para si misma, pero solo tenia eso, era el único pensamiento que abordaba su mente, eso era hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dificultosamente podia ver con las lágrimas que se habían agolpado, pero pudo notar la sombra de un joven acercándose a ella.

-mierda, ese bastardo puede reducir a esto incluso a una persona como ella- sin decir nada mas ella escucho los murmuros de las típicas terceras del tercer elegido.

-tsss-

Sus ataduras cayeron pesadamente dejando que ella sintiera un gran alivio, al observar con mas detalle, vio que la persona que la habia sacado de ahí evidentemente era el tercer elegido.

-no crei que una persona como tu fuera capaz de llorar- dijo este en un tono jocoso, la peli blanca ignoro el comentario por el estado en el que se encuentraba

-¿Qué paso con toshiro?-

Aquella pregunta semi inconciente tomo por sorpresa al peli castaño, este no sabia de la cercanía que tenían ambos personajes peli blancos

-no lo se concretamente, tampoco lo podremos saber, estamos confinados aca, pero logre hacer que te quitaran esta mierda de encima.

-¿a qué te refieres con confinamiento tercero?- pregunto la peli blanca volviendo poco a poco a su clásico yo

-probablemente traten de eliminarte por que te han confundido con wonderblind, me quedare aca en esta habitación durante mi confinamiento para evitar que eso pase-

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad el panorama no habia cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, asuka quien estaba vestida con su traje de piloto observaba por el lugar, aun quedaban las marcas de los golpes que ella habia dado los cuales quedaron como cráteres por todo el lugar, pero a ella la molestaba un pequeño detalle.

-¡GGGRRRR!¡¿DONDE ESTA ESE IDIOTA?!-

El único problema para empezar la pelea, era que no habia nadie ahí mas que ella, no se sentia ningun rastro de otra energía espiritual, eso la frustraba de sobremanera.

-….-

Un murmuro seco fue lo que se sintió en el aire, al voltear a observar al aire del cielo venia un ataque de color rosa, asuka quien no pudo percibir el ataque del todo, simplemente se limito a correrse hacia la derecha dando un giro, fue lo suficientemente rápido para salir sin ninguna herida mortal, pero su mano habia totalmente trozada.

-vaya, parece que alcanzaste a notar mi presencia-

Frente a ella se encontraba un sujeto con un haori negro, encima de este tenia una bata blanca y una bufanda que ella ya reconocia, la expresión fría en su rostro la reconoció al instante.

-¿eres uno de los maestros de shinji?- era cierto, ella ya conocía a muchos de los shinigamis que iban a visitar a shinji en ese lugar, pero a ese solo lo habia visto de reojo en el entrenamiento que destruyo el centro de entrenamientos de NERV.

-silencio-

Las secas palabras de byakuya salieron a la par de otra pequeña oleada de pétalos rosados, esta vez siendo consiente del ataque la alemana se revistió de su armadura de sangre, tan rápido como el ataque estuvo en el rango de contraataque de ella, disipo todos los petalos que llegaron con un puño directo.

-tiene que ser una broma que creas que con esto me puedes herir- dijo arrogantemente, despues de todo, era cierto, el sembonsakura no podría traspasar esa armadura, tal fue su descuido por este ligero éxito que solo pudo notar la enorme espada que venia en dirección a su cintura antes de la explosión .

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!-

La media luna la cual habia dado a bocajarro habia arrojado a la peli roja arrastrándola por todo el suelo a una distancia bastante lejos de la pelea inicial, después de unos minutos asuka comenzaba a recomponerse, el golpe evidentemente habia causado un daño devastador, su cintura por el lado derecho tenia una cortada bastante profunda, de no ser porque en sus actos reflejos pudo incorporarse para recibir el ataque, ya estaría muerta.

-¿esto que significa?-

Pregunto jadeante, pues noto que ichigo estaba al lado de byakuya ambos con bastante intensión asesina en sus ojos.

-nada en especial, solo hemos venido a asesinarte-

Las palabras hicieron que la alemana abriera los ojos como platos en sorpresa, era cierto lo que decían, se veía a ella misma en las puertas de la muerte en ese momento.

-parece que ella ha sobrevivido a dos ataques directos, este nivel de poder no sirve- dijo el capitán del sexto escuadron sin inmutarse en lo mas minimo ante la injusta pelea que estaba llevando.

-es cierto, parece que tenemos que ir con todo- acertando ichigo, asuka pudo observar con evidente terror en sus ojos como el capitán peli negro dejaba caer su zampakuto al suelo mientras que ichigo apuntaba su alabarda hacia ella.

-¡BANKAI!-

**final capitulo 24**

**omake, asociasion de hombres shinigami **

en la residencia katsuragi, ikari soruy habia caido la noche por completo, ya todos los miembros de aquel alborotado lugar se preparaban para culminar su dia en un sueño merecido, misato quien estaba tomandose la ultima cerveza observaba de reojo como shinji limpiaba varios objetos personales, entre estos estaba una moneda la cual ella no conocia a que economia pertenecia y unas gafas oscuras de un diseño cuidadoso, era casi post moderno y tenia diseños interesantes en su mango, unas gafas dignas de una super estrella.

-wow, shinji esas gafas se ven sensacionales, ¿cuanto te costaron?¿en donde las compraste?, dime que no en tu mundo de origen, eso seria triste- dijo la peli morada un tanto alegre por el alcohol, durante todo el ataque de preguntas shinji mantuvo una expresion de confusion y de pena al mismo tiempo.

-¿me las regalaras shinji, por favor?- dijo la peli morada con un tono insinuante de voz, mientras que se acercaba lujuriosamente hacia el tercer elegido, este casi ni se inmutaba ante ese comportamiento

-lo siento misato, pero estas gafas son un objeto importante, mis dirijidos no me perdonarían si las perdiera- dijo el shinigami sustituto alegremente

-¿tus dirijidos?- pregunto curiosa la mayor al escuchar al shinigami hablar sobre eso

-si, despues de todo soy presidente de una organizacion en la sociedad de almas

_hace algunos años_

_siendo que habian sido expulsados de casi todos lados en el seireitei, la asociasion de hombres shinigami concluyeron que la reunión de esa epoca, se tendria que hacer al aire libre, el primero de los extraños sujetos los cuales vestian sus trajes descamisados y con gafas oscuras para ensombrecer su ruda actitud fue el presidente de esta, el teniente iba tetsuzaemon ._

_-la asociasion de hombres shinigami entra en secion- dijo poderosamente_

_-¡HI!¡HI!- bramaron el resto de los integrantes en un tono poderoso_

_-¿para que nos has convocado hoy teniente iba?- pregunto alegremente el capitan ukitake, el unico miembro el cual no estaba poniendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en parecer macho y amenazante_

_-la reunion de hoy es para discutir como podemos dejar de ser opacados por la asociasion de mujeres shinigamis, despues de perder nuestro cuartel y tambien nuestro presupuesto por gracia de ellas, hemos quedado muy mal- contesto con lagrimas en los ojos el presidente teniente._

_-¿que sugieres para solucionar eso presidente- el que pregunto fue el teniente hisagi, el estaba espectante por la respuesta._

_rapidamente sacando un pequeño tablero donde se veian varias fotos y esquemas, el capitan y su vicepresidente comenzaron a exponer los puntos que ellos habian estudiado._

_-despues de un meticuloso estudio donde hemos comparado nuestros recursos con los de ella, hemos llegado a la conclusion- todo el mundo estaba absorto ante lod icho_

_-¡¿cual es?!- incluso el mismisimo capitan ukitake estaba totalmente interesado_

_-nos hemos dado cuenta de que ellas cuentan con capitanes, nosotros tambien, ellas cuentan con tenientes y terceros oficiales, asi como nosotros tambien, pero...-_

_esto lo dijo oscureciendo su rostro_

_-aun nos falta una cosa-_

_la tension era palpable, todo el mundo miraba los esquemas y los estudios hechos por su presidente, y enseguida notaron lo que les faltaba_

_-el elemento en el que ellas nos aventajan es ella...-_

_golpeando el tablero con su palma, el presidente señalo una foto de la pequeña yachiru, presidenta de la asociasion de mujeres shinigami._

_-¡nos falta un niño pequeño que nos dirija, esa es la cosa en la que ellos nos aventajan!-_

_..._

_duante unos segundos solo se sintio un vergonzoso slencio_

_-ehhh, ¿donde conseguiremos un niño pequeño que nos dirija?- pregunto kira un tanto exceptico ante la idea, basicamente, todo el mundo pensaba que lo que habian dicho, no tenia sentido alguno_

_-ya tenemos a uno-_

_diciendo eso, el presidente destapo una pequeña cortina la cual atras de esta se encontraba shinji, vistiendo un haori artificial el cual lo obligaron a vestir como lo hacian ellos, tambien tenia sus poderosas gafas en su cabeza._

_-ehhh teniente tetsuzaemon, usted me dijo que aqui la asociasion de mujeres shinigami no me encontraria- dijo el pequeñin un tanto asustado por las reacciones y palabras energicas del teniente._

_-asi es shinji, nosotros somos la asociación de hombres shinigamis, y nada es mas importante para nosotros que proteger a los nuestros de la tirania de las mujeres, pero...- haciendo una pausa dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos_

_-... necesitamos que tu nos dirijas para poder protegerte por completo y para que nosotros podamos ascender, asi que por favor, acepta ser el presidente de la asociacion de hombres shinigami- diciendo esto el teniente lanzo una mirada asesina a todos los demas integrantes, haciendo que estos tambien se arrodillaran y comenzara a pedirle al chico su favor._

_-por favor-_

_shinji estaba algo dubitativo sobre el plan, ademas, ¿el que podria hacer en contra de la asociasion de mujeres shinigamis?_

_-aprecio el gesto señores, pero yo...- antes de poder continuar, fue interrumpido por el capitan ukitake_

_-vamos shinji, jugar a esto es divertido, si haces lo que ellos dicen, te regalare todos los dulces que quieras-_

_estas palabras resonaron en lo profundo de la mente de shinji ...todos los dulces que quieras... el conocia la mania del capitan ukitake por regalarle dulces al capitan hitsugaya por lo que si el tenia la oportunidad de recibir esa cantidad tambien, era algo que no podia desperdiciar_

_-¡muy bien señores, lo primero es que tenemos que aumentar nuestro poder politico, ellas tienen mas capitanes, por lo que tenemos que optar por convencer al capitan kensey, hirako o quizas tambien al capitan komamura, tambien...- todos los miembros de la asociasion observaban absortos como el pequeño niño timido se habia convertido en un ser brillante de energia y carisma._

_-este chico es brillante- decian todos los integrantes al escuchar sus ideas, siguiendolas al pie de la letra, en un año, la asociasion de hombres shinigami habia obtenido un puesto de prestigio en la sociedad de almas, recuperando para ellos un salon de reuniones, tambien comenzaron a haber capitanes en su nomina y no pudieron volver a ser humillados por su contra parte, como agradecimiento por eso, al lider de ellos, shinji ikari, le regalaron unas gafas personalizadas..._

-wow, que impresionante shinji- dijo misato al escuchar la historia detras de esas gafas.

-si, mira, incluso aca tengo una foto de ellos- diciendo eso, le paso la foto a la mayor quien la miraba impresionada, hasta que vio las poses de pelea tan patetica que tenian esos extraños sujetos el unico que no se veia tan extraño, era shinji quien estaba cruzado de brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el centro.

**fin omake**

**bueno, ya aqui es donde yo me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el omake, y no se preocupen, despues de todo, escribire el cap de mi siguiente fic lo mas rapido posible, lo tendran ahi en una semana o quizas menos, tambien tengo que escribir los cap de los otros fic asi que ustedes sabre, no olviden dejar sus reviews, sus concejos y dudas me ayudan a ser un mejor ficcioner**


	25. pasos de sangre y determinacion

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**vaya, ya llegamos a los 25 capitulos, y debo decir, wow, simplemente wow, osea, este fic comenze a escribirlo en medio de un aburrimiento que yo tenia, quien iba a pensar que con el tiempo se iba a convertir en algo que me hiciera pensar de forma tan metodica y concreta, no me puedo quejar por los resultados, si bien no soy un super escritor, debo decir que me siento satisfecho con lo que he escrito y tambien con la gente que me ha leido, asi que solo me queda decirles gracias, un capitulo especialmente trabajado sale hoy para ustedes**

**START KUROSAKI: gracias hombre, y no se preocupe, ya le metere angeles al fic, solo dejeme tener una sobre dosis de chocolatina con face primero para darme alguans ideas**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: chico creeme, si yo hiciera las cosas para que salieran como ustedes creen que van a salir, no me haria llamar bustercall el escritor en traje de paño, pero bueno quizas este cap si de algunas pistas de lo que pasara en el futuro y de algunos personajes**

**LOQUIN: gracias socio, pero si tienes razon, emulando la situacion en mi mente yo haria que shinji se ocultara bajo la cama minimo unos tres meses mientras que se le calma la fiebre a asuka :v**

**GUEST: tan simples palabras, pero tan animantes, me gusta**

_«El hecho de que yo sea tan joven e inexperto parece ser imperdonable para esos viejos y decrépitos adultos.»_

**capitulo 25: pisadas de sangre y determinacion**

La charla que habia tenido con su hijo habia dejado algo agotado a gendo ikari, era cierto, habia podido sacar parte de la información que el necesitaba, ahora sabia que su escenario estaba especialmente amenazado y si no hacia algo podría verse acorralado por completo, la intervención de esta "sociedad de almas" representaba un elemento totalmente antagonico e imposible para el, era cierto, el podia manipular y controlar cualquier problema dentro del contexto humano, la prueba irrefutable era estar en el lugar donde estaba, pero aquello de un mundo espiritual al cual el no puede tener acceso y el cual tiene elementos con poderes mas alla de lo inimaginable que fueron enviados propiamente a detener el tercer impacto era algo con lo que el francamente no sabia como lidiar, por ahora, lo que tenia era su carta secreta, la que habia escondido perfectamente, desde que se entero de la habilidad de espionaje de estos shinigamis, guardo toda la información de valor entre sus dos elementos de confianza, entre su viejo profesor de universidad kozo fuyutsuki y entre la doctora akagi pero para si mismo se habia guardado algo de especial valor, la razon por la que tenia que aguantar un horrible dolor punsante en su mano derecha, era cierto, al devorar a Adam era posible que este lo rechazara al inicio, pero por razones que el no entendia bien aun, el dolor en su mano no desaparecia, desde que crecio ese ojo el cual parecía estar agonizando su brazo derecho casi siempre andaba entumido o dormido, no era muy difícil pensar que no demoraría en desarollarse una gangrena de este miembro, pero aun así, tenia que mantener firme, su objetivo por el cual abandono toda su humanidad dependía de ello.

-_**gendo ikari, nos ha estado ocultando bastante información, nos esta obligando a actuaren un escenario que no conocemos del todo y eso es algo que no le permitiremos-**_

Entre sus pensamientos no le interesaba mucho confrontar a esa pila de ancianos de SEELE en ese momento parado en el centro de los doce monolitos, para el, a diferencia de shinji y los demás shinigamis, estos no representaban amenaza alguna.

-pueden verificar que les he dado toda la información respecto a las batallas y al tercer elegido y lo que sabemos de sus poderes, no veo fundamento alguno en sus palabras-

-_**¡silencio!, la batalla contra el ultimo ángel revelo que el tercer elegido y la piloto no elegida son elementos bastante peligrosos, deben ser eliminados inmediatamente, y usted debe ser eliminado también, ha demostrado ser un inepto y un incompetente durante todo este tiempo-**_

las feroces palabras de los ancianos de SEELE tenían sin mayor preocupación al comandante, el sabia de antemano como iba a manejar todo eso, despues de todo, la alianza temporal que el tenia con su hijo debería servirle de ventaja en caso de que los ancianos quisieran intentar algo estúpido.

-tenemos a la piloto ashford bajo observación intensiva, despues de todo lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, pero ella ha desarollado poderes parecidos a los de shinji ikari, así no la cederé a ella ni a shinji hasta no conocer la naturaleza concreta de estos y si realmente podemos reproducirlos para nuestro beneficio.-

**¡**_**no juege a ser dios ikari! El replicar aquellos extraños poderes esta fuera de nuestro objetivo principal…-**_

-¡NUESTRO OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL ES LA ELIMINACION DE LOS ANGELES! Despues de eso podemos darle forma al proyecto de instrumentalización humana-

En el salón se sintió un gran silencio, aquella era una batalla de presencias y el ganador seria el que impusiera mas pesadamente su punto de vista, aun así, el sujeto de gafas sintió que tenia la situación asegurada al escuchar tan irónico comentario por parte de sus superiores

_**-¿usted no quiere entregar a su hijo y a la piloto? Siendo así lo podemos acusar de alta traición contra la humanidad-**_

-necesito a shinji para la eliminación de los angeles, los otros pilotos han probado ser obsoletos para esta misión, a la piloto ashford no me molesta entregarla si eso los hace conformarse, pero lo hare cuando termine los estudios que se están realizando con ella-

-_**no juegue con nosotros ikari, su posicion no es lo suficientemente…-**_

_**-entendido, cuando termine el ataque de los angeles no tendrá excusa para entregarnos a los pilotos, por ahora haga lo que guste con ellos, después de todo, aunque usted ha sido bastante rebelde y arriesgado, los resultados no se pueden negar-**_

La voz proveniente del monolito que tenía la insignia escrita de SEELE 01, acababa de hablar con una voz que imponía todo su poderia y liderazgo, aquella cayo todo los susurros que aun sonaban haciendo que la junta se hubiera dado por terminada.

-entonces procederé a retirarme-

Con lo dicho la imagen holográfica de gendo ikari finalmente habia desaparecido, dejando nada mas que a un grupo de molestos políticos debatiendo en ese lugar.

_**-¿realmente le daremos esa libertad? Gendo ikari se ha convertido claramente en una amenaza inminente, si no hacemos algo podemos terminar viéndonos seriamente afectados**_

_**-no hay problema, el cree que no sabemos que los poderes de su hijo son los de un shinigam ni tampoco sobre la naturaleza hollow de la piloto inglesa, eso nos dara la ventaja definitiva contra el-**_

_**-es cierto, pero aun así, no es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho en caso de que los shinigamis decidan actuar directamente, y no confio mucho en el chico que enviamos-**_

_**-el tiene sus propios objetivos y estos se acomodan a los de nosotros, por esa parte no hay problema, pero es verdad, en estos momentos, estamos en la peor posicion del tablero-**_

_**-no importa, si las cosas salen como pensamos al menos en un 78% de los movimientos que planeamos, el plan de instrumentalización humana que buscamos sera realidad-**_

_**-así sera-**_

Así con esas palabras, cada uno de los monolitos se fue apagando uno a uno, dejando solo en el tope de la sala al numero uno, el líder de toda SEELE.

* * *

Shinji estaba acostumbrado a andar en posiciones incomodas durante el tiempo que estuvo en la sociedad de almas, y mas aun cuando viajo a tokio 3, pero eso no importaba mayormente. Pero algo que no esperaba enfrentar era estar encerrado en una celda con la plioto peliblanca, ya llevaban un dia en su confinamiento mutuo, eso era lo que el habia logrado acordar con gendo como condición a contarle sobre la sociedad de almas y los shinigamis, pero nunca imagino que la situación fuera tan tensa.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, y no era razon de un silencio incomodo ni nada parecido, era por que simplemente no habían muchas palabras que cruzar entre ambos sujetos, entre ellos se desagradaban o al menos así se sentia en general, aunque las primeras palabras que dijo le peliblanca llamo la atención de shinji.

-¿Qué ocurrio durante la pelea contra el ultimo ángel?-

La primera persona en romper el silencio fue la piloto no elegida, cosa que no espero shinji, ella lo observaba fijamente sentada en sus antiguas ataduras, sus ojos inquisidores buscaban respuestas desesperadamente, cosa que shinji no le iba a negar.

-logre eliminar al ángel despues de que ustedes tres cayeran en pelea, pero al final llego wonderblind y se llevo a touji, por eso estas aca confinada, afuera creen que eras tu la que se lo llevo-

Las palabras desganadas de shinji eran suficiente para entender su posición, ella jamas vio abatido al tercer elegido, ahora, parecía un hombre derrotado y decaído, entendía por que pero eso la hizo rabiar.

-ya veo, con todo y tus super poderes y no eres capaz de proteger a la gente cercana a ti, me das nauseas-

Las palabras despectivas de la peliblanca llamaron la atención del tercer elegido, el no sabia si sentirse mas humillado o impresionarse al darse cuenta que la loca asesina frente a el, tenia emociones fuertes por proteger a los demás.

-¿tu que proteges exactamente ashford?-

Esta pregunta no la espero la peli blanca jamas, por lo que su reacción de sorpresa fue evidente, además era cierto ¿Por qué estaba protestando cuando ella tampoco pudo proteger nada jamas?, su familia, kiritsugu e incluso toshiro habían sido heridos y asesinados sin que ella pudiera hacer mayor cosa.

-no es como si alguna vez hubiera querido proteger algo, quízas si los objetivos marcados daban para esa clase de emociones-

Las palabras de la piloto peliblanca no contenían emoción alguna, ahí era cuando shinji mas reflexionaba sobre la naturaleza de esta chica, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado trabajando juntos y haciendo pruebas de sincronización, muy pocas veces dejo ver su rasgo emocional, siempre actuaba simplemente bajo sus instintos básicos y las mas básicas normas de convivencia, el respetaba y admiraba ese comportamiento, pero también le causaba cierto terror

-¿Por qué estamos encerrados en la misma celda tercero?-

La pregunta hizo que el ambiente se sintiera mas ligero, haciendo que la charla se hiciera también mas cómoda para shinji, era cierto, ella no era alguien fácil de tratar, pero por ahora, al parecer habían llegado a una tregua silenciosa, un acuerdo entre dos personas que saben que necesitan jugar adecuadamente sus cartas para salir de su difícil situacion

-ya te lo dije, despues de que se confirmo que tu eras wonderblind lo primero que se ordeno era que se te eliminara, obviamente no iba a permitir eso, así que a cambio de información para el comandante, el hizo el pequeño arreglo de que me quedara aca encerrado contigo, así si alguien viene por ti, tendrá que venir por ambos-

-¿Por qué estas protegiendo, no veo razón alguna en tu comportamiento?-

La pregunta de la peli blanca iba llena de odio, no un odio especifico contra nadie, simplemente detestaba verse en una posición tan vulnerable, no solo no podia proteger a nadie, si no que ahora también tenia que ser protegida por alguien que ella detestaba.

-al principio era por simple cuestión de moral, ahora es porque no seria capaz de ver a los ojos al capitán histugaya si le digo que charlott ashford murió cuando pude hacer algo-

-entiendo, por ahora estamos juntos por esto, solo hasta que salgamos-

Las palabras de la peliblanca sonaron bastante rigidas y firmes, casi como si fuera mas una sentencia que una afirmación.

-¿aun estas obsesionada con matarme? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada-

-si, aun deseo matarte, deseo matar a los angeles y deseo matar a esa zorra que tiene mi apariencia, pero no te preocupes, alguien mas ha aparecido en mi lista, alguien que prima mas que todos ustedes-

Shinji entendía que la voz de Charlotte estuviera atrofiada y maltratada por su cautiverio posterior, pero sus palabras cada vez sonaban más ásperas y graves, casi dejando de ser la voz de una joven.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-cuida muy bien la cabeza de tu padre shinji, después de todo, jamás nadie me habia humillado de esta forma, a penas salga de esta celda ire por su cabeza-

La sentencia de guerra de Charlotte ahora estaba oficialmente al descubierto, aquellas palabras habían sido grabadas por lo que era posible que tomaran contramedidas con eso, aun así, ambos pilotos cautivos no se inmutaban ante este hecho.

-ya veo, entonces esto se convirtió en una competencia-

Las palabras frias del tercer elegido despertó cierto interés en la peli blanca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por que si alguien le va a quitar la cabeza a ese bastardo, seré yo, aunque no puedo permitir que eso ocurra a penas salgamos, lo necesito con vida por ahora-

Fuera de los momentos de sinceridad que ella tenia con el capitán hitsugaya, Charlotte no acostumbraba a mostrar ninguna reacción fuertemente, hasta ahora, jamas pensó escuchar decir al supuesto super héroe que era shinji ikari decir que el mismo podía arrebatarle la cabeza a su progenitor de una manera tan firme y fría.

-¿realmente te atreverías a matar a tu padre? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eres una especie de héroe barato de Hollywood –

-no necesariamente, estamos en guerra Charlotte, y al parecer hay mas bandos de lo que parece, además ese hombre no es mi padre como tal, un padre no trata a su hijo como basura-

-ya veo, no importa cuales sean tus razones, pero al parecer somos mas parecidos de lo que creía-

-yo no asesino por diversión solo por…-

-necesidad, lo se, pero aun así, no puedes negar que deseas matar al comandante-

-tienes razon, pero este no es el momento-

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar, dos de los pilotos estaban preparados para su guerra personal, en comparación con la de los angeles, esta era una guerra de roles y de conceptos, ahora solo dependían de su astucia y de su capacidad de generar juicios mas alla de las situaciones obvias.

* * *

Los días pasaban y otra persona que estaba en una posición algo deprimente era la alemana de cabello rojo quien estaba recostada en su cama mirando al techo, su cuerpo aun lo cubrían varios vendajes los que más destacaban eran los de su ojo derecho y su cintura, cosa que no demoro en evocar comentarios por parte de sus compañeros de clase, en ese momento ella se sentía bastante desganada despues de salir de su más dura prueba física con ichigo y con byakuya, tuvo que enfrentar también la peor prueba psicológica que podría pasar en esa misma esa tarde, aquella escena triste no la podría olvidar jamas.

_-¡dios santo asuka!¿que te paso?-_

_Aquellas palabras fueron lo primero que escucho la alemana por parte de la presidenta de su curso, si bien estaba acostumbrada a ver a los pilotos heridos ocasionalmente por las cosas de su profesión, el ver el estado tan delicado en el que estaba la peli roja era algo para alarmarse, y no solo ella, los susurros en el salón comenzaron a sonar también, unos mas directos que otros._

_-no es nada hikary, simplemente son gajes del oficio-_

_La respuesta de mala gana y de actitud arrogante calmo un poco los animos de la peli castaña quien al ver que las heridas no habían mermado la clásica personalidad de asuka hizo que soltara un suspiro de alivio._

_-asuka, ¿Dónde están shinji y touji?-_

_Otra pregunta de otra persona hizo que se crisparan sus nervios, aquella pregunta era la razon por la que no quería volver a clases aun, no sabia como contarle a hikary que su novio habia sido transformado en un monstruo._

_-esos dos bakas están…-_

_Durante unos segundos se le ahogaron las palabras en su garganta, la posicion de ambos chicos era bastante difícil, pensó en ser honesta con ambos, pero a lo último, sus emociones triunfaron sobre ella._

_-estan en la enfermería, como vez la única de nosotros que no salió con mayores daños fue la muñeca sin alma-_

_Los dos estudiantes no pasaron por alto el leve corte de palabras de la peli roja, pero pensaron que simplemente seria por lo horrible de aquella pelea._

_-rayos, deberías buscarle otro apodo a ayanami asuka, eso de muñeca suena bastante cruel-_

_-¡mejor cállate inútil antes de que le hagas compañía a los otros dos idiotas!- _

_Las palabras energéticas de asuka acompañadas de un puño peligrosamente apretado hicieron retroceder al otaku militar quien rápidamente salio corriendo del pequeño espacio donde estaban hablando, ahora en ese pequeño espacio de conversación se encontraban ambas chicas adolescentes._

_-hikari, ven conmigo a la terraza a la hora del almuerzo, lo que te voy a contar es bastante delicado-_

_Rápidamente la peli roja se apresuro a tomar asiento, no hubo necesidad de decir nada mas, la peli castaña entendio perfectamente a lo que se referia asuka con esas simples palabras, durante unos instantes mientras se iba llenando el salón, se quedo en ese lugar, tratando de ahogar las lagrimas y trantando de actuar lo mas natural y neutral posible._

_Rápidamente llego el almuerzo, las únicas dos almas que se sentían en el lugar eran la de las dos amigas , llevaban un rato discutiendo ahí, acompañadas simplemente por el silencio del lugar, fuera de las palabras solo el ruido seco de un cuerpo cayendo de rodillas pesadamente al suelo contrasto con el ambiente de la charla._

_-no… no…-_

_-lo siento hikary, el eva de touji fue poseído por un ángel, y me vi obligada a destruirlo, pero en medio del caos al parecer la conexión de el y de touji era bastante fuerte, yo… yo… lo siento-_

_-no, ¡el no puede estar muerto!¡Dime que es una cruel mentira!-_

_Ahora eran gritos los que ahogaban la paz del paisaje, cada uno era mas desgarrador para asuka, ella luchaba con todo lo que tenia para ahogar sus lágrimas._

_-perdóname hikary, te prometí que lo protegería, y en cambio…-_

_Silencio, de nuevo este volvió, asuka no tuvo el valor para seguir manteniendo esa mentira, pero era mejor así, era mejor decirle a ella que su novio había muerto a que este habia sido convertido en un fenómeno y había sido secuestrado._

_-touji…touji…-_

_Solo susurros sonaron al final, dos chicas con lagrimas en los ojos se trataban de consolar ahí, una por lo que habia perdido, y otra por lo que acababa de perder para si misma._

-De nuevo quedar fuera de combate tan rápido, me doy nauseas-

La pesadez en su corazón era bastante profunda, por su debilidad, ahora alguien cercano a ella había muerto y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

-pero ahora…-

Alzando la palma extendida de su mano, apunto al techo, inmediatamente de los poros de la piel de sus brazos salieron pequeñas partículas de sangre las cuales se agolparon en una pequeña esfera en el centro de su palma.

-no dejare que nadie mas muera, no permitiré que nadie mas me opaque, yo volveré a ser la mejor, volveré a ser la única e insuperable asuka langley soryu-

_Había finalizado la decima hora de la pelea, lo único que marcaba aquel lugar eran los cráteres que quedaron del paisaje baldío original, frente a la alemana quien estaba totalmente cortada y maltratada se encontraban ambos shinigamis también en una condición desfavorable, no tenían heridas algunas en su cuerpo, pero su energía espiritual ya estaba mermando, mantener su bankai ya no era un trabajo sencillo, pero eso no importaba, la misión ya habia sido completada._

_-rayos, esto fue mas intenso de lo que crei, realmente estas a otro nivel-_

_Las palabras de ichigo de mano de un terrible sobre esfuerzo sonaban bastante agotadas, si bien la batalla no lo había herido el contener la explosión de la energía espiritual de asuka fue mucho mas de lo que calculo._

_-este…¿este es mi poder?-_

_Las palabras de la alemana reflejaban cansancio extremo y también algo de sorpresa, su energía espiritual estaba mas alta de lo que jamás había estado, la sangre de ella la cual siempre estaba pegada a su cuerpo como una armadura ahora bailaba flotando alrededor de sus brazos, rodiando esta se encontraban una cadena de energía espiritual la cual cada sección tenia forma de un pentágono de color morado._

_-así es, tu fullbring esta completo, ahora lo que necesita es un buen nombre- las palabras triunfantes de ichigo comenzaba a hacer que lo tenso de la situación mermara._

_-kurosaki, creo que eso es algo relativamente estúpido- _

_Las palabras de desagrado del capitán kuchiki no se hicieron esperar._

_-callate byakuya, esa es una de las partes divertidas de llegar hasta esta parte-_

_Ya se iba a generar una continuación de la pelea, pero ambos sabían que sus cuerpos no daban para más._

_-un nombre…-_

_La alemana aun estaba bastante dubitativa, que nombre podría recibir un poder el cual se basa en la manipulación de sangre._

_-vamos, no es tan difícil-_

_-que perdida de tiempo-_

_-¡blutrausch!-_

_-¿?-_

_El gemido de duda de ambos shinigamis salió al unísono al escuchar una palabra la cual ellos no entendían._

_-disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-el nombre de mi fullbring sera blutrausch, ahora…-_

_Tomando posicion de batalla de nuevo, la sangre que flotaba alrededor de la alemana se concentró en dos navajas carmesíes las cuales salían del dorso de sus manos, cada navaja media alrededor de un metro._

_-continuemos…-_

-ahora tengo mis poderes en su mejor forma, y lo mejor, es que ahora si los puedo utilizar en mi evangelion, ya nada me podrá derrotar-

Liberando su energía por accidente por la emoción y la auto gratificación, sin culpa disparo el proyectil de sangre al techo, haciendo que este deshiciera gran parte de su techo y la cubierta de su casa.

-mierda, ahora misato si me va a matar-

* * *

Los días continaron, shinji y Charlotte seguían en su confinamiento, asuka y rei continaban asistiendo a clase tratando de demostrar que no les afectaba mayormente la situación actual, aunque era evidente que habia un problema bastante serio el cual tocaba atender.

-no podemos dejar mucho tiempo encerrados a orihime y a los gigais, si no hacemos algo rápido lo más probables es que ese comandante desquiciado termine haciendo algo estúpido-

Las palabras de ichigo sonaban con bastante enojo, ya llevaban mas de dos semanas desde los últimos acontecimientos y la tensión por todo el lugar era palpable.

-tienes razon, pero recuerda que las almas están ligadas a un solo gigai por vez, no podemos meter a un alma que ya tiene un gigai en otra, el desorden al momento de hacerlo podría afectar a ambos drásticamente-

Las palabras del sombrerero también contenían bastante seriedad, de momento eran los dos únicos sujetos presentes en el conjunto residencial a las afueras de la ciudad, despues de todo, despues del ataque del ángel aquella parte de la ciudad habia sido evacuada.

-¿entonces que podemos hacer? Ya no me importa nada, así convierta todo este lugar en un infierno sacara a inoue de alla-

-relajate ichigo, entiendo tu posicion, pero si las cámaras captan explosiones invisibles, cortes o demás, culparan inmediatamente a shinji, por lo que necesitamos que quien haga el rescate sea percibido por las cámaras, así no podrán utilizar eso para atacar al chico-

-aun así, tienen los gigais de todos, ¿a quien demonios piensas enviar?-

Como si fueran palabras mágicas de un senkaimon improvisado salio una joven de cabello negro liso, el cual caia por completo hasta su cintura, su típica mirada tierna ahora aunque aun conservaba su forma, mostraba un gesto rudo y arrogante, aunque lo que mas llamo la atención de los presentes fueron sus vestimentas, ya que en vez de portar su típico uniforme, ahora vestia un vestido negro y rojo de estilo gotico acompañada por botas de color negro intenso, en sus brazos cargaba un lanzamisiles y una gatling de mayor tamaño que lo que una joven normal pudiera aspirar a llevar.

-rayos, ¿pero que te paso niña?-

La pregunta de sorpresa de ichigo fue acompañada de la extrañada mirada del sombrerero quien también estaba algo impactado.

-escuche que el idiota de shinji estaba en problemas-

-¡¿idiota?!-

Así era, ambos estaban confundidos por el cambio de actitud, era como haber visto cambiar el sol para que brillara por la noche y la luna para que adornara el medio dia.

* * *

Las oscuridad reinaba siempre en esa habitación, muchas veces el ruido grotesco de la carne siendo masticada y los huesos quebrándose era opacado por sutiles voces, despues de todo, aquel lugar no era nada mas que un nido de hollows, al no tener un acceso directo al hueco mundo, no les quedaba otra que tomar la posicion de gusanos que se arrastraban bajo la tierra, en este lugar, solo se podían diferenciar dos presencias las cuales hablaban, sus voces amedrentaban el ruido exterior.

-según mi investigación, el plan de instrumentalización humana es el plan que tienen los humanos para manipular la evolución, pero las condiciones para este son tan sutiles, que las he podido modificar a mi antojo sin que lo sepan-

-es verdad, ¿aunque te das cuenta que tu escenario tampoco es el mas favorable? Despues de todo, estas perdiendo el control, poco a poco están comenzando a notar nuestra presencia-

La voz que respondia a los comentarios del frio personaje el cual no se podía ver era la del hibrido que habia aparecido hacia tiempo, no frecuentaba al grupo con el que trabajaba, despues de todo, para ellos todos eran también simples escorias.

-eso mismo puedo decir de ti, tu también estas perdiendo el control, si no lo retomas, nos descubrirán antes de tiempo, y todo esto habrá sido en vano-

Si bien el resto de los hollows eran criaturas a base de instinto y razon, estos dos seres los cuales debatían era genios a su propio estilo, la una poseía un carácter infantil, pero también era un ser bastante astuto, el otro, era brillante, simplemente eso, astuto, sagaz, un científico reconocido en su rama, aun así, el sabia de sus propias condiciones y limitantes.

-no me importa, entre mas rápido acabe esta farsa mas rápido podremos completar el plan, odio este estilo bizarro de vida, vivir escondida y a expensas de otros-

-solo sera por un dulce tiempo pequeña florecilla, recuerda las lecciones de ulquiorra, no querrás decepcionarlo o si-

-ulquiorra sensei murió hace tiempo, tu argumento es invalido, aun así, es verdad, me estoy dejando llevar, eso era algo que el detestaba-

Una pequeña pausa se dio en el lugar, ambos seres se miraban fijamente a los ojos, curiosamente no despedían su brillo amarillo característico, la situación pudo continuar así de no ser por una leve reacción del hibrido, quien volteo a observar a su espalda por reflejo.

-tienes que irte, al parecer ya viene otro ángel, tienes que observar el panorama, ver si nos es util-

Fueron las palabras que terminaron la conversación, era verdad, ella podia sentirlo, aquel ángel era extremadamente fuerte, su presencia era atroz.

* * *

Acercándose a tokio 3 venia un ser vagamente humanoide de color negro y gris, este venia levitando y no parecía tener extremidad alguna, una máscara con una mueca deforme en su pecho hacia su papel de rostro, el personal operativo de NERV ya habia preparado todas las medidas contra esta amenaza así que tan rápido apareció comenzo el fuego militar, tanquetas, cohetes y demás fueron arrojados en una ráfaga sin descanso contra aquella cosa, pero como era de esperarse ninguna le hizo daño, de la mascara se desprendio un brillo amarillento del cual salio un rayo que dio de lleno contra la ciudad marcando una enorme explosión que tomo la forma de una cruz imponente de energía.

-mayor, dieciocho capaz de blindaje han sido destruidas de un solo golpe-

El anuncio de makoto dio a entender la gravedad del asunto, aquel ángel estaba a un nivel de poder superior al de sus antecesores.

-tienes que estar bromeando, no podremos mandar a los evas a la superficie a tiempo, ubica al eva 02 en el interior del geo frente, atacaremos tan pronto comience a descender –

Tan rápido las ordenes de misato fueron dadas todo el personal comenzó a hacer los preparativos para la batalla.

-¿Cómo sigue el eva 00?-

-no hemos podido reinsertarle la parte de la cabeza, además de eso los daños en el resto de su estructura aun están siendo reparados-

-pongan a rei en el eva 01, ella y la piloto soryu tienen la suficiente capacidad para manejar la situación-

Esta vez quien dio la orden fue el comandante quien estaba sentado en lo alto de su posición, imponente, preparándose para lo que vendría siendo una prueba a sus nuevos conocimientos.

-entendido-

Shinji ya habia perdido la percepción del tiempo, tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad podia desorientar los sentidos, el sabia ya que era eso, pero aun así, el manejar eso era algo a lo que el no estaba acostumbrado, tanto así que tan pronto sintió la presión espiritual del ultimo ángel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-esto es malo, ¡este bastardo esta a otro nivel!-

La exclamación de sorpresa llamo la atención de la peli blanca.

-¿un ángel?-

-así es, y este esta mas alla de los que hemos enfrentado, al diablo el confinamiento, debo salir-

Levantandanse rápidamente comenzo a preparar uno de sus hados destructivos, a causa de que no habia visto la necesidad de utilizarlo, tenían su energía espiritual al minimo, pero ahora, aunque intentara llamar a sus poderes, estos no aparecían.

-te estas demorando tercero, si lo que dices es verdad, no tienes mucho tiempo para perder-

-mis poderes, no funcionan, parece no estarcen activando, algo los esta bloqueando-

-tienes que estar bromeando-

La situación era desesperada, ahora las explosiones del exterior se sentían con claridad con cada retumbar de las paredes.

-no podemos salir, ¡maldita sea!¡déjenme salir, asuka y los demás estaban en peligro!-

Impotentemente lo único que podia hacer el shinigami sustituto era golpear fuertemente la puerta blindada, esperando a que alguien los escuchara y los dejaran salir.

* * *

Con varios minutos de anticipación ya se encontraba el eva 02 en posicion en el geo frente, esperando a que el ángel destruyera la ultima capa de protección y comenzara a descender, la alemana tenia a su disposición una amplia gama de armas de fuego de gran impacto, finalmente, habia llegado la hora, la ultima explosión y la figura negra humanoide ya estaba en el rango de visión del titan.

-ok, vamos a detener a este bastardo ya que no esta el invencible shinji-

Tan rápido como dijo eso tomo en sus manos dos subfusiles los cuales comenzo a descargar contra el ángel, las balas llegaban poderosamente, pero el ángel no se inmutaba, el brilloso escudo hexagonal transparente no dejaba que ningun impacto le acertara, la magnitud de aquel campo AT era tremendamente colosal, y así como su tamaño, su poder para repeler también era igualmente grande, ya que este comenzaba a empujar tratando de golpear al eva rojo, ahora era una competencia de poderes o así era hasta que ambos cargadores finalmente se habían vaciado.

-mein gott, se supone que para este momento su campo AT ya debería estar debilitado-

Sintiéndose un tanto frustrada soltó ambos subfusiles y con igual velocidad tomo un rifle de asalto abiriendo fuego inmediatamente, aunque finalmente el ángel había llegado al suelo, la batalla parecía igual que como iba anterior mente, pero de las endiduras de las partes del costado del ángel se desenrollaron unos pequeños tentáculos planos como papel, rápidamente este se convirtió en un latigo el cual fue despedido a una velocidad de rayo contra los brazos del eva rojo.

-¡ASUKA, CUIDADO!-

Los brazos habían llegado a su objetivo, pero fueron repelidos rápidamente por un cristal enorme de color morado.

-señores, informe de la situación-

-al parecer el eva fue el que genero escudo, al parecer esta hecho de energía pura concentrada, es increíble, tiene la misma naturaleza que la energía que produce shinji-

Los brazos del ángel se habían retraído completamente, por su parte el eva comenzaba a desprender su cadena de energía espiritual, además de esto de las bisagras de la armadura roja, comenzó a brotar sangre la cual flotaba alrededor de los brazos, en la base no cabia la sorpresa sobre esta carta de batalla de asuka.

-bien pedazo de bastardo, si las armas convencionales no te hacen daño alguno, probemos con algo que no esperabas-

Apuntando los brazos del eva hacia el frente la cadena morada comenzo a girar en torno a la palma del eva, y en el centro de esta se estaba concentrando la sangre en forma de una pequeña esfera comprimida.

-eso que esta comprimiendo en su palma, ¿es sangre?-

Las palabras asombradas de los técnicos fue el detonante que utilizo la peli roja para disparar su bala de sangre, esta impacto con la suficiente fuerza y poder para debilitar el campo AT del ángel y hacerlo retroceder, cosa que las armas de fuego no hicieron.

-esto si es poder de fuego- dijo para si misma bastante orgullosa, inmediatamente despues del primer disparo vino una ráfaga de mas balas de sangre, cada una hacia retroceder mas al ángel y reducia la proporción de su escudo AT, así que al cabo de unos minutos uno de los poderosos proyectiles dio de lleno contra una coraza retráctil que tenia este ser en su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder hasta los limites externos del geo frente.

-parece que asuka tiene la situación bajo control- el analizis de la doctora ritsuko era acertado, ahora asuka tenia al monstruo incrustándolo cada vez mas profundo contra las paredes y la tierra con cado disparo que daba, por su parte gendo no parecía dar su expresión seria a torcer.

-piloto soryu, acabe ya con el- fueron las palabras frias que solto

-entendido-

Deteniendo la ráfaga de disparos de sangre, el eva rojo tomo otra posicion distinta, y con esta comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba, dirigiéndose pesadamente hacia el ángel, asuka sentia que por fin estaba ganando una batalla, finalmente recuperaría su puesto como la mejor, aquello y el saber como reaccionaria shinji al notar eso, la hacia emocionar cada vez mas.

-mayor katsuragi, sincronización de asuka con su eva llego al 100%-

Unos segundos antes de que llegara finalmente al objetivo, la sangre flotante alrededor del eva rojo se convirtió en dos enormes navajas las cuales sobresalían sobre el dorso de las manos de este, pero antes de dar el golpe final, dos enormes brazos se dispararon rápidamente, tomando por sorpresa a la alemana quien por puro instinto de reacción puso sus navajas frente al golpe, siendo repelida inmediatamente varios cientos de metros.

-mayor, el rango de energía del ángel esta variando, su patrón es indefinido- las palabras de alerta de maya llamaron la atención de todo el comando, aquella era una noticia que ellos no esperaban escuchar, o al menos no sabrían entender, la única persona que sabia que estaba ocurriendo era la guerrera de cabello rojo en el campo de batalla, ella podia sentir como la energía espiritual de ese ángel estaba transformándose en una cosa mas oscura y salvaje, casi al punto de perder su gracia y pureza.

-scheisse, esta es mi primera vez enfrentando a un hibrido por mi cuenta-

Incorporándose del choque se preparo con ambas navajas en sus manos, mirando a su enemigo con furia asesina en su rostro, su enemigo un monstruo que se habia vuelto casi tan grande como dos evas juntos, ya no tenia solo los apéndices de una figura humana, si no que su cuerpo estaba lleno de estos, pero lo que lo hacia mas enfermizo, es que la mascara que antes tenia, ahora mostraba una enfermiza sonrisa, con una expresión enferma.

* * *

-en posicion-

Fuera de la pelea se encontraba la piloto de cabello azul, subida en el eva 01, ella sabia que no podia hacer mucho ya en una batalla cuando el ángel mutaba a esa forma extraña, pero eso no importaba, habia recibido una orden y era necesario que la cumpliera.

-inicien conexiones-

Tan rápido como se dio la orden, un shock nervioso paso por todo el cuerpo de la primera elegida, este hizo que ella retrocediera fuertemente abrazándose a si misma, ella entendía el mensaje, el eva no la quería a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre doctora akagi?- pregunto molesto el comandante por la reacción inesperada el eva 01

-los circuitos nerviosos no responden, ¡el eva 01 no esta respondiendo a rei!

-sáquenla inmediatamente de ahí, instalen en sistema dummy plug, dejaremos que este haga el trabajo-

Ya habiendo retirado a rei, se instalo en enter plug especial, y haciendo los debidos procedimientos empezaron a generar los primeros comandos para su conexión artificial, pero esta fue rápidamente rechazada, haciendo que el eva comenzara a rugir débilmente.

-señor, el eva 01 esta rechazando el sistema dummy plug-

Gendo ikari estaba acostumbrándose ya a las malas noticias, pero esta era una mala en especial, el hecho de que lo rechazara el eva 01, significaba que una de las partes mas importantes de su plan le estaba fallando.

-yui, ¿Por qué me estas rechazando?-

Fue la pregunta solitaria que solto gendo bastante pensativo, el ligero soliloquio llego a oídos de kozo fuyutsuki quien solo pudo sonreir maliciosamente para si mismo.

-no es que te haya rechazado ikari, es simplemente que ella ya hizo su elección-

* * *

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito de batalla de la alemana era atronador, ahora ella se movia con perfecta libertad, también tenia su escudo de sangre para evitar sufrir daños significativos debido a la sincronización máxima, pero habia otro problema con el que tenia que lidiar, y era el hecho de que su navaja de sangre no perforaba mayor profundidad del supremos campo AT del ángel hibrido el cual hacia palidecer a su anterior poder.

-maldita cosa, no creas que nada mas defendiéndote podras hacer algo-

Viendo que su estrategia actual no estaba surgiendo mayor efecto, hizo que sus navajas comenzaran a sobresalir de sus nudillos y con una rápida y furtiva ráfaga de puños salvajes comenzo a descargar toda su furia contra su enemigo de turno, cada golpe hacia retroceder un poco al ángel.

-¡asuka, cuidado!-

El aviso por el intercomunicador hizo que la alemana se diera cuenta del ataque del campo AT, que venia por encima de ella, apenas dándole tiempo para saltar forzosamente y esquivar el golpe el cual aplasto por completo el pequeño sector que habia apuntado.

Rápidamente después de ese impacto, un segundo llego por el lado, apensa a tiempo para poder ser eludido, esto seiguio así, cada aplastante campo AT, hacia retroceder cada vez mas al eva de color rojo.

-¿Cuan grande es la magnitud de ese campo AT?-

Exclamaba impactada la mayor, este no solo era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener cada ataque de asuka, si no que también era tan extenso y tan concentrado que se convertía en una arma a distancia, sumado a su velocidad era un problema realmente grande, en unos minutos de esquivar y saltar, asuka se habia alejado bastante del ángel, y eso representaba un serio problema.

-maldita sea, debo recobrar campo para atacar-

Pero era imposible, dos campos AT, explosivos cerca de la sección del suelo hicieron que el eva saltara quedando en una posicion aérea donde no podia maniobrar, cosa que aprovecho el ángel quien en vez de lanzar un tercer campo explosivo, expandió sus enormes brazos cuchilla contra el eva rápidamente.

-maldicion-

El impacto de ambos miembros fue certero, uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en la zona abdominal, gracias a la armadura de sangre no habían sido desprendidos, pero el golpe si fue suficientemente fuerte para destruir los huesos de la sección que golpeo, además de despedirla rapidamente contra las paredes limitantes del interior del geofrente.

-¡ASUKA!-

En la base todos observaban impotentes como el eva rojo habia quedado fuera de combate ante aquel golpe, ya que este no parecía poder reaccionar, pero esto no basto para el ángel quien apunto y disparo uno de sus rayos anteriores contra el eva rojo, el impacto acabo con las cámaras de esa sección, finalmente la alemana habia quedado fuera de combate.

-maldicion, comandante, tiene que dejar salir a shinji y a Charlotte, o si no moriremos-

Las palabras de ruego de la mayor llegaban a oídos sordos ya que este solo observaba al frente en su típica posicion, o era así hasta que vio al eva azul decapitado saliendo del ascensor de carga.

-¡REI!-

* * *

En la prisión shinji podia sentir toda la pelea y los giros que habia llevado hasta ahora, así que el sentir como la energía de asuka habia reducido a casi nada, a ser prácticamente inexistente, rompió algo dentro de su ser.

-¡MALDITA SEA, DEJENME SALIR, ASUKA, ASUKA, NO TE MUERAS!-

En su desespero comenzo a golpear la puerta de su prisión con sus puños desnudos, dejando nada mas que los rastros de sangre en la puerta y los nudillos suyos parcialmente fracturados.

-¡¿pero que demonios?!-

Sonidos de disparos sonaba, también el de algunos guardias a lo lejos gritando a punto de ser noqueados.

-¡alto mocosa!-

Shinji paro su sollozo al escuchar como todos los guardias eran noqueados, hasta que el ruido se detuvo, ahora lo que quedaba eran los ruidos de unas pisadas los cuales terminaron al llegar a la puerta de la celda.

-retrocedan si no quieren ser convertidos en basura incinerada-

Shinji reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, pero para el era algo imposible que ese tono y esas palabras tan agresivas vinieran de la persona que el reconocía.

-¿ur….-

Antes de poder continuar la explosión que hizo volar la puerta en mil pedazos impactando a shinji y a charlotte contra la pared, este un tanto aturdido por la explosión solo pudo divisar una sombra frente a el, una chica con un sombrero que adornaba su peinado de coletas, sus ojos comúnmente tiernos ahora lo observaban con agresividad y su típico uniforme había cambiado a un traje gótico de color rojo y negro, el estaba mas atontado por la impresión que por el impacto de la explosión.

-¿ururu?-

La habitación estuvo en sliencio unos instantes, ya que la mencionada se acerco a shinji y lo alzo de la camisa, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sello sus labios con los de el, dejando totalmente fuera de combate o de raciocinio a un ya abatido shinji ikari, Charlotte observaba la escena un tanto jocosamente.

-apresurate idiota, ya sebes sentir que tu novia quedo fuera de combate ya, ahora solo quedas tu, así que date prisa-

Diciendo esto lo empujo a rastras de la habitación, la peliblanca simplemente observaba un tanto entretenida, pero sin dejarse intrigar totalmente.

Los tres avanzaban a toda velocidad a las jaulas, hasta que la peli negra se detuvo de golpe.

-¿o…ocurre algo ururu?-

Pregunto el tercer elegido aun bastante atontado, ella observo en dirección a otro pasillo.

-estoy aca para sacarte de la prisión y para rescatar a inoue orihime y a los gigais, hasta aca llegamos juntos, rápido, tienen que llegar, asuka esta inconciente y la otra piloto no dispone de su eva-

Los tres se miraron seriamente, era verdad, cada quien tenia sus prioridades y por ahora, por el bien de todos, no habia lugar para mas palabras, o así lo sintió shinji hasta que fue empujado violentamente contra la pared por parte de la peli negra.

-¿pero que dem…-

Antes de poder continuar fue silenciado por otro beso forzoso y agresivo, pero lo que hacia a este beso tan atronador para el, era la pasión que la chica ponía en este, finalmente tomando algo de aire se separo de el.

-por ahora dejare así shinji, pero creeme que te quitare de tu amiguita la alemana, tu eres solo mio shinji-

Soltándolo finalmente comenzo a correr en la dirección contraria, ambos pilotos se dirigieron sin pausa hacia el eva 01, shinji estaba algo atontado, pero el sentir una energía espiritual la cual comenzo a mostrar señas de una gran determinación sintió un enorme vacío en el corazón.

-¡REI, NOOOOO!-

* * *

La peli azul no tenia un buen rango de sincronización ni mucho menos una buena oportunidad de pelear debidamente, debido a que su eva estaba bastante estropeado aun, ni siquiera tenia una cabeza con la cual apoyarse, por lo que su medio sincronización la tenia realmente aturdida, pero ella podia ver a su enemigo en su mente, lo único que tenia en sus pensamientos era evitar que esa coas avanzara, aunque su plan fuera suicida.

-¡AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!-

Estrepitosamente comenzo una feroz carrera contra el ángel, su única arma, una mina N2 la cual ella habia tomado con las manos de su eva, ella sabia que al utilizarla podría verse victima de una enorme explosión y posiblemente moriría, pero no importaba ella era reemplazable…

…o así era antes…

Ahora lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo por decisión propia, por la necesidad de proteger al mundo, por la necesidad de proteger todo lo que ella conocía, por la necesidad de proteger a shinji a quien tato comenzaba a amar, pero aun mas importantes que todo eso.

-_¿finalmente te has dado cuenta de que es estar viva verdad?-_

Aquella afirmación de su voz en su cabeza era verdad, ella ahora si quería vivir, ella ya no era reemplazable, ella era rei ayanami, pero no la rei que necesitaba el comandante, ya no la rei que seele necesitaba para el tercer impacto, era la rei ayanami que ella quisiera ser, tener su identidad, y esta tenia un objetivo vital el cual cumplir.

-¡YO VIVIRE, YO PROTEGERE A SHINJI!-

_-ya veo, entonces si es por proteger a mi querido shinji, dejare que hagas un esfuerzo especial-_

Finalmente comenzo la colision, el ángel comenzó a expandir su campo AT masivo generando que el eva parara, pero ahí ella no se iba a detener.

-campo AT, a toda potencia-

Tan rápido rei dio la orden su campo AT comenzo a perforar el escudo del ángel, su poder no seria suficiente para poder si quiera raspar la superficie de este, pero por alguna razon el campo de ella comenzo a expandirse cada vez mas y mas, sorprendiéndola a ella y a la gente en la sala de comando.

-la magnitud de ese campo AT, va mas alla de la de los humanos, ¿Qué significa esto?-

Rei no escuchaba esas palabras, ella estaba centrada en su misión, y al parecer la estaba cumpliendo, ella tenia en su mira el núcleo del ángel, finalmente, ambos escudos colisionaron, ahora era el momento, extendiendo rápidamente su mano contra el ángel apoyo la mina contra su pecho, pero el ver como el nucleo fue oculto por una coraza retráctil acabo con toda posibilidad de que la explosión lo afectara, ahora solo quedaba ella en el rango de daño, la bomba finalmente detono.

-ikari kun-

La explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar, también acabo con todo el panorama exterior, ahora solo quedaba el ángel el cual no se habia inmutado ante la impresionante explosión, sin mayor demora y viendo que no quedaban mas enemigos, finalmente continuo su descenso hasta el dogma central.

* * *

Shinji estaba mortificándose cada vez mas, primero asuka y ahora rei, pero el daño de esta segunda era atroz, ahora fuera de la prisión podia sentir como asuka solamente tenia unos huesos rotos, pero no sabia con certeza que le habia ocurrido a rei, entre pensamientos finalmente habia llegado a la jaula donde también estaba gendo ikari.

-piloto ikari, ¿Qué hace fuera de la prisión?- fue la primera pregunta del comandante, esta hizo rabial al chico quien le parecía bastante cinico poner la vida de dos de sus mejores elementos en riesgo por ese estúpido protocolo.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, por favor, déjeme pilotear el eva 01, si no lo hago todos morirán-

Si las palabras de shinji antes tenían una connotación sarcástica, esta vez, mostraban gran seriedad, determinación y compromiso en ellas ,esto hizo pensar un rato al sujeto de gafas.

-por que debería dejarlo subir piloto, usted es un elemento demasiado peligroso para darle esa libertad-

-¡por que yo soy el piloto del evangelion unidad 01!-

Aquellas palabras tuvieron mas poder que las que jamas hubiera podido decir antes, tal grado fue de esto que tanto gendo como Charlotte quedaron impresionados.

-entendido, entonces pilotearas…-

* * *

En la base todo estaba en alerta máxima, ya que el ángel habia comenzado a descender, y no demoraría en llegar a donde estaban ellos, las explosiones sonaban fieramente, y los primeros componentes electrónicos del lugar comenzaron a fallar.

-viene hacia aquí, desalojen a todo el personal-

Fueron las órdenes de misato, ella sabia que no podría salir de ahí a tiempo.

-evacuación general, evacuación general, evac…-

Finalmente habia caído por completo la energía del lugar, eso solo significaba que el ángel ya estaba ahí, atravesando la ultima pared que los distanciaba, el ángel confronto directamente al grupo de técnicos y a la mayor, esta miraba fijamente al ángel con odio y terror en su mirada, tal era su miedo que no soltaba la cruz de su padre la cual ella llevaba en su collar, un brillo amarillento comenzo a despedirse de la mascara de este anunciando el ataque a quema ropa que acabaría con los presentes.

-¡MISATO!-

El grito a todo pulmón del tercer elegido acompaño la explosión de la pared lateral de la cual apareció el eva, apuntando al ángel con un puño certero el cual lo despidió, rapidamente shinji saco al monstruoso ser de la zona de personal.

-¿el eva 01?... ¡shinji!-

-¡RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

El grito del chico retumbaba por toda la base, ahora se preparaba para acertar otro puño con todo su ser al ángel, pero un rayo sorpresa de este saco a volar su brazo, esto no detuvo al piloto quien rapidamente empujo al ángel hacia los ascensores de la jaula, teniéndolo apoyado solo con su brazo.

-¡MISATO, DATE PRISA!-

-¡LIBEREN PISTONES DE LA CATAPULTA, ACTIVENLA AHORA!-

Ambos gigantes fueron disparados hacia la superficie a toda velocidad, tal cual fue que salieron volando por los aires cuando llegaron al tope de este.

-¡lastimaste a rei, lastimaste a mi novia, y pretendiste lastimar a misato!-

Aun en el aire shinji apunto su mano firmemente contra el ángel quien no se encontraba en una posición cómoda para caer debido al mal impulso.

_"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!"._

_-_¡HADO# 33, SOKATSUI!-

La poderosa explosión del rayo del color azul choco de lleno contra el escudo del ángel quien se vio impulsado pesadamente contra el suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que este hiciera, al disiparse el humo shinji vio para su desagrado que el ángel seguía intacto.

-muy bien bastardo, no tengo un brazo y realmente eres fuerte, odio tener que llegar a estos límites, pero ahora, es tiempo de utilizar aquello que me vi forzado a aprender-

Llevando su mano a su rostro, una energía negra comenzo a brillar de la palma del eva, esta era tan intensa que cubrió por completo su rostro, para finalmente convertirse en una mascara de hueso, al terminar la transformación, la presión del lugar se elevo a tal manera, que la lluvia de energía de color azul grisáceo se volvió visible para todo ser viviente.

-mayor, sincronización de shinji subio al 250%, comienzan a detectarse anomalías cerebrales, su mente se esta viendo afectada-

-¡shinji!-

En la cabina shinji estaba algo conmosionado, la cantidad de poder ahora era abrumadora, pero también se sentia extraño, se sentia mas enojado, mas recio, mas salvaje.

_-veo que por fin me estas estrenando, me siento halagada-_

Las palabras de asuka hollow quien estaba sentada encima de la cabecera del asiento del piloto no llamaron la atención de shinji mayormente.

_-diviertete baka-_

Como un detonante estas palabras hicieron que shinji se moviera a tal velocidad que nadie lo pudo percibir, lo último que vieron fue el brazo del eva negro el cual atravezo como cristal el campo AT del ángel, chocando contra su rostro, agarrando este comenzó a tironearlo con toda su fuerza, a tal grado que esta se comenzó a desprender,o así era hasta que todas las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué paso?-

-se agoto la energía del eva-

Aquellas palabras fueron un baldado de agua fría para el piloto, estaba tan cerca de matar al maldito ángel y ahora, esto…

-¡cuidado!-

Era tarde, un rayo a quema ropa despidió al eva dseactivado por los aires, haciéndolo chocar finalmente contra las paredes externas del geofrente, el ataque no termino ahí, rayo tras rayo destruia mas de la armadura del eva, hasta que finalmente dejo al descubierto un nucleo rojizo cubierto de carne.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó la mayor, ahora todo el mundo estaba fuera de las instalaciones debido a la destrucción de estas.

en la cabina shinji tiraba de los controloes con toda su fuerza, sin recibir respuesta alguna

-muevete maldición, muévete, muévete maldito monstruo, muévete por lo que mas quieras…-

El ataque contra el nucleo continaba, poco a poco la enter plug comenzaba a cerder

-¡muevete, muévete, ya basta de toda esta mierda, ya basta de ver a mis seres queridos heridos, por lo que mas quieras maldito pedazo de metal!¡MUEVETE!-

_Palpitar_

Algo habia despertado dentro de el, el sabia que el eva no era solo un robot, era mucho mas que eso, el eva lo protegia, lo guardaba, lo conocía, ahora, sentia que esa conexión era mas profunda

_Palpitar_

_-estas yendo muy profundo baka, pero si tu así lo deseas, no hay problema, después de todo, solo somos tu poder-_

_Palpitar_

_-finalmente vas a ver de lo que eres capaz, pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo volverás después de esto?_

_Palpitar_

-realmente no me importa, por lo que mas quieras maldita maquina, mueve tu enorme trasero biomecánico, asuka me necesita

_Palpitar_

_-entonces que así sea-_

-¿pero que es esto?-

Todo el mundo observo atonito como el eva 01, detuvo uno de los rayos en seco con su mano desnuda, también como este sin energía comenzó a pararse lentamente, hasta quedar erguido, la mascara de hollow aun revestia su rostro, la cual comenzo a fragmentarse, al dejar salir el grito salvaje, del ser que finalmente era libre.

-¡GGGGRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL!-

Todo el paisaje temblo con el grito de poder y de furia del evangelion unidad 01, tan pronto como este ceso, el eva miro su brazo mutilado, inmediatamente una sustancia blanca comenzo a reconstruir el brazo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-

Se preguntaba la mayor horrorizada por lo que veia.

-doctora, la sincronización del eva ha superado el 400%-

Las palabras de maya alertaron a la doctora peli rubia sobre la realidad que ella sabia que llegaría.

-¡finalmente ha ocurrido!¡el eva 01 ha despertado completamente!-

El titan negro enfurecido desapareció de la vista de todos, para aparecer frente al ángel, pero este previendo este movimiento preparo un disparo a quema ropa, la cual dio de lleno contra el nucleo del eva, la exposion saco arboles a volar y acabo con la densidad normal del aire, pero eso no afecto al monstruoso eva el cual no se habia inmutado ante el daño.

Tomando al ángel por los costados abrió sus fauces, apuntándolas directamente a la máscara de este, una bola de energía de color gris comenzó a manifestarse de la boca del eva.

-va a disparar un cero a quema ropa-

Un enorme pilar de energía gris choco ferozmente contra el suelo, deshaciendo todo a su camino, incluyendo aquella parte del ángel, finalmente habia acabado la pelea, pero no como tal la masacre, ya que el cadáver comenzo a ser devorado ferozmente por el eva quien lo devoraba como si fuera un animal salvaje.

-comiéndose al ángel esta asimilando su órgano S2-

Las palabras sobraban, ya que el crujir de la carne y huesos resonaba por todo el lugar, la gente de NERV observaba como los ojos amarillos del eva brillaban con mas fuerza en ese momento, el fulgor dominaba la noche, mientras aquellos ojos miraban casi con malicia natural, cuando termino su cena, el eva 01, se volvió a parar, pero esta vez, partes de su armadura comenzaron a desprenderse, también su armadura posterior se desquebrajo de la mano de 10 aces de energía se despedían y erguían en forma de alas.

-se esta liberando-

-¿se esta liberando doctora?-

-así es, la armadura no es para proteer al eva, si no para poder controlar todo su poder, ahora el eva ya no esta atado a nuestra voluntad, ha dejado de ser una herramienta para nosotros-

Otra persona que observaba bastante emocionado la pelea era kaji quien regando sus sandias observaba al titan con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-vaya contra todo pronóstico el eva 01, ha despertado por completo, esto no le agradara nada a la gente de seele, pero me imagino que esto era lo que usted buscaba, ¿no es así? Comandante-

En la cabina inactiva gendo y fuyutsuki observaban al titan de nuevo rugiendo con toda su ira acumulada hacia el aire, una señal de victoria para ellos.

-finalmente ha ocurrido ikari-

-así es, todo empieza ahora-

A lo lejos también observando con detalle todo lo que acababa de darse se encontraba el joven de cabello grisaseo, una enorme sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

-el aprecio por la vida de algunos es realmente impresonante, los humanos son fantásticos-

-los humanos son todos pequeños insectos travis, pero entiendo a que te refieres, todos ellos tienen lo suyo, ya quiero ver cuanto poder puedo asimilar de matar a aquella cosa y a su shinigami-

-paciencia Arturo, bien sabes que no es nuestro turno de actuar, además, aun hay mucho mas que observar-

-tsss, haces las cosas muy lentamente, pero todo bien sea por recuperar mi cuerpo, además, ciertamente encontraste algo que despertó mi interés, no me puedo quejar-

-falta poco shinji ikari, en poco tiempo podre ver que tan merecedor eres de vivir-

Finalizando su soliloquio el peli gris desenvaino su zampakuto, apuntando al cielo orgulloso.

**final capitulo 25**

**bueno estamos llegando a la parte mas complicada de todo evangelion, pero parece que todo se ha sabido llevar bien hasta esta parte, en fin, algo que les queria contra desde hace tiempo, era por que empece a escribir este fic, o mejor dicho, como se me ocurrio.**

**bueno como la mayoria ya sabra, soy muy fanatico de bleach, pero tambien lo he sido de NGE, en fin, cuando termine de ver la serie y la pelicula me quedo un cierto vacio en el estomago, era un final bueno, pero un final un tanto deprimente para mi y me puse a pensar, rayos hubiera sido interesante que ellos hubieran podido lidiar con sus problemas personales mucho antes, de ser asi la cosa no hubiera acabado en el fin del mundo, en fin, por esos dias una pagina de face a la que le di me gusta publico un link de un juego llamado "bleach, the 3rd phantom" y me dije, no es mala idea descargarlo, y pues bueno comenze a jugarlo pero al puro inicio me hizo la pregunta que le dio origen a todo esto.**

**-nombre del personaje-**

**y pues por pura ocurrencia le puse shinji ikari, y ahi fue cuando me dije, de ser criado por ichigo, la historia hubiera terminado diferente, tambien en esos dias descubri fanfiction y toda esta locura, vi crossovers de otras series que me impresionaron por lo loco de las historias, uno de los que mas valoro y respeto es el de NGS y dragon ball z, pero no se quedaron atras los de Bleach y naruto, naruto y dragon ball y con otras series que ustedes ven la descripcion de mi perfil, en fin, despues de un momento de aburrimiento me dije, arrojemolo todo a la sarten y escribamos un cap, total ya tengo la mitad de la trama en mi cabeza, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que fue amplamente recibido y llegaban los primeros comentarios diciendo que continara...**

**gracias a eso segui con esta linea y pues bueno, viendo como muchos otros autores dejaron sus fics a la mitad yo decidi hacer la diferencia, yo acabare este, y los que tengo pendientes, por que soy el puto amo muajajajajajaja**

**en fin, queria contarles eso y quizas algun dia les cuente como nacio mi aficino a escribir "en fin" y no, no fue por los videos de german, esa aficion mia viene desde que tengo 12 años**

**se despide coordialmente de ustedes su buen amigo busercall, no olviden rus reviews, siempre me ayudan a mejorar**


	26. Schöne Erinnerung shinji ikari

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno, llegue a la cumbre de un capitulo que pense durante demasiado tiempo, cuando recien empece a escribir este fic, este fue quizas el primer caso o el primer planteamiento que me hice cuando estaba escribiendo las primeras lineas, claro que cabe resaltar que durante ese tiempo y el presente ha pasado un rato, mi estilo de escribir se ha refinado un poco pero espero no haber perdido la es****ensia original de mi fic**

**LOQUIN: lo se, como en otras ocasiones tienes razon viejo amigo, pero bueno, de eso se trata tambien, jajajaja y pues si, las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida nacieron asi, de golpe, bueno, algunas, otras surgieron cuando me obligaron a hacerlas, como el dibujar o el jugar baloncesto**

**KLASNIC: se que esa es una falta grave mia, pero nunca la he considerado como algo primordial, para ser francos muchas veces me da pereza poner las mayusculas, pero quizas cuando corrija los detalles, lo haga**

**SHINJI BOSTERO: 1. los primeros capitulos puedes buscarlos en un blog llamado bleach online latino, los de despues en jkanime**

** 2. por que adoro hacer mis mejores presentaciones en traje de paño, en la universidad, en el cole, en todo lado por eso soy el escritor en traje de paño**

**STARTKUROSAKI: ojala sea asi socio, quizas deba aprender dos o tres cosas de ti.**

_«Aunque yo nunca vuelva a dispersar y florecer de nuevo, nuevamente me dispersaré como una llama, la belleza de la dispersión, nunca volverá a florecer de nuevo, incluso si es como una llama que se dispersa con belleza.»_

******capitulo 26: Schöne Erinnerung shinji ikari**

El comité se había reunido de nuevo, no cabía duda de que la situación ya era bastante inestable, no solo tenían que lidiar ahora con un sorpresivo gendo ikari, ni tampoco era muy alentador el hecho de estar lidiando con un grupo clandestino que tenían habilidades mas alla de lo imaginable.

-**el despertar del eva 01 supone un grave problema, eso no era algo que debía pasar-**

Si las voces del comité normalmente contenían un fuerte tono de voz y de imponencia, en este momento todo aquello estaba siendo reemplazado por un malestar, un sentimiento iracundo, era oficial, la situación se les estaba saliendo por completo de las manos.

**-no solo eso, el eva 00 está bastante estropeado y la unidad 02 está también bastante afectada, el único eva que aun esta en condiciones de batallar es el eva 04 y no es el mejor consuelo-**

**-nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si hubiéramos frenado a ikari cuando tuvimos la oportunidad-**

**-puede que tengas razon, pero de momento el es la única persona capacitada para el cumplimiento de nuestro objetivo-**

**-no importa realmente, el cree tener la ventaja definitiva ocultando la información especial sobre shinji y Charlotte, ese sera su caída, podemos darle todo el campo posible, ya que si no sabe de esto, realmente estará en nuestras manos-**

**-la instrumentalización no sera opacada por esto, todos son medios, no importa si prescindimos de uno o dos de ellos**

**-aun así no podemos olvidar, el eva 01 es indispensable para esta operación-**

**-eso es algo que todos sabemos, por lo demás, tenemos todo preparado en caso de cualquier emergencia-**

De nuevo la sala quedo en silencio, no habia nada mas que decir, aunque en la superficie ellos creían que tan solo sabiendo aquellos secretos podrían asegurar su éxito, esta información no dejaba de ser netamente teorica, y lo mas drástico del caso, ¿realmente ikari ocultaba la información de una forma tan evidente? Con esos pensamientos el anciano de implantes cibernéticos en todo su cuerpo quedo meditando en soledad cual era la mejor ruta de acción a seguir.

En el centro de comando la situación era desoladora, las pantallas enormes y los esquemas holográficos no podrían ayudar de ahora en adelante, o al menos no en un tiempo, las instalaciones habían quedado totalmente devastadas por el paso del ángel, los pocos operarios que estaban trabajando estaban dependiendo de los datos que les aportaba una pequeña laptop que cargaba maya en sus piernas.

-los daños en el eva 02 y en el eva 00 superan los límites establecidos, pasara bastante tiempo antes de que podamos dejarlos en condición de nuevo, por ahora en caso de cualquier emergencia dependemos del eva 03-

-tsss, es gracioso creer que nuestra suerte depende en estos momentos del mas inestable de los evangelion-

La sarcástica respuesta de ritsuko no iba de la mano con su estado de ánimo, simplemente daba una onda bocanada a su cigarrillo, calculando su punto de acción de ahora en adelante.

-trasladándonos al mando de comando secundario, solo nos tomara un día volver a trabajar en forma, tenemos que tener eso como prioridad después de todo la situación es bastante grave-

Las palabras preocupadas de los técnicos contenían todo el enfoque de la situación, más que lidiar con el daño masivo de las unidades principales, tenían que lidiar con otro asunto.

-es verdad, por ahora la búsqueda de la segunda elegida tiene más prioridad-

* * *

En otra parte del geo frente, mas precisamente en las jaulas se encontraba misato confrontando al eva 01 frente a frente, su mente corria a mil por hora, y no era obvio decir el por que, si bien ya tenia su mente preparada para cualquier giro anormal de los sucesos gracias a shinji y su mundo, el cambio drástico que surgio vino desde las cosas que ella conocía, eso era para preocuparse, no era lo mismo las sorpresas que causaba la gente de la sociedad de almas, que las sorpresas de los sistemas a la que ella estaba confiando su venganza y su vida.

-la jaula lo contiene, pero ¿es realmente seguro?-

Al lado de ella se encontraba makoto también observando al gigante un tanto meditativo, no por las dudas y las sorpresas del momento, simplemente estaba inventariando y anotando todas las cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad a primera vista.

-no ha habido señales de calor ni de energía, el eva esta completamente inactivo-

Frente a ambos estaba la unidad 01, pero estaba totalmente atrapada entre hierros gigantes y gran parte de su armadura estaba destrozada, la parte que era cubierta por esta estaba tapada nada mas por unos vendajes enormes, el rostro de este se veia especialmente aterrador gracias a este aspecto.

-realmente no podemos confiarnos, el eva 01 ya se ha reactivado en tres ocasiones aun sin energía-

-se puede decir que es bastante impredecible, así como usted mayor-

El divertido comentario del técnico llego a oídos equivocados, si misato no tuviera preocupaciones quizás hubiera sido bien recibido, pero la situación era bastante grave, no solo por el eva

-disculpe eso mayor-

Despues de unos minutos de silencio misato se alejo a paso agigantado de las jaulas

-no importa, fijen la búsqueda de asuka como prioridad, ella debe estar en alguna parte-

Los ojos de la peli morada estaban al borde de las lagrimas, shinji estaba atrapado en el eva debido a su nivel máximo de sincronización y asuka estaba desaparecida.

_Llegando al lugar donde la ultima batalla se habia llevado misato estaba totalmente afanada, si su forma de conducir habitual era alocada, esta vez era realmente peligrosa, finalmente habia llegado a donde estaban los operarios recogiendo los restos de los evas y lo poco que quedo del devorado ángel._

_-¡cómo es eso de que no encuentran a la piloto!-_

_La reacción no se hizo esperar, ella había recibido el informe horas antes, aun así, si no iba a ese lugar, sentiría que la presión la volvería loca_

_-mayor katsuragi, hemos encontrado el enter plug a varios metros de aca, pero no encontramos a la piloto dentro-_

_-¡maldita sea, eso ya lo se, les estoy preguntando que han averiguado!-_

_Los gritos de misato cada vez eran mas energéticos, realmente estaba furiosa esta vez_

_-no podemos decir nada con seguridad, el enter plug demostró daños masivos en la puerta de entrada como si hubiese sido desecho por un rayo-_

_la situación era critica, "un rayo" aquello podría representar que ella misma utilizo sus poderes para salir de la capsula, ¿pero por que no fue a donde la pudieran encontrar? O por que se salio estando en el estado en el que estaba, no importaba que tan grandes fueran sus nuevas habilidades, el hecho de que hubiese sido herida con la máxima sincronización representaba que su cuerpo habia sufrido heridas considerables, misato no sabia como pudo evitar ser despedazada con el poder del ángel, pero de todas maneras estaba en una condición bastante critica._

_-asuka, ¿Dónde estas?-_

* * *

-Doctora akagi, el eva rechaza toda señal de contacto-

Por mas critica que fuera la situación habia algo que tenían que hacer con la mayor prontitud posible, y eso era averiguar el estado del piloto de la unidad 01

-tenemos posibilidad de registrar las cámaras internas del enter plug-

-bien, hagamos eso-

Tan pronto como las cámaras dieron la imagen interna del eva, todos quedaron totalmente atonitos, incluso misato quien estaba llegando a la sala vio con incredulidad en sus ojos como no había nada en el enter plug, lo único que había era el traje de shinji flotando en el mar de LCL.

-estatus del piloto-

-no lo podemos registrar, no se encuentra en ninguna parte-

El informe fue un detonante para misato, ya estaba estresada por la perdida de asuka, y no podría tolerar la de su otro protegido, rápidamente se acerco corriendo y confronto a su vieja amiga de la universidad.

-¿Qué significa eso de que el piloto no esta?, ¿Qué le paso a shinji?-

Si la forma de actuar de misato era fuerte y ruda la de la doctora akagi era serena y fría, pero su rostro mostraba evidente preocupación

-esto es lo que pasa cuando se supera la franja de sincronización del 400%, ha sido absorbido por el eva-

Misato cada vez estaba mas enojada, esta vez agarro del cuello de la camisa a la doctora obligándola a confrontarla a la cara, cosa que ella evitaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo que absorbió a shinji? Dime de una vez ritsuko, ¿Qué son los evas?-

-los evas con una creación del hombre a su imagen y semejanza-

La burda respuesta de la pelirrubia hizo que misato desatara su ira en una sonora cachetada, todos los técnicos volteaban la mirada en señal de descontento, no con ninguna de las dos, simplemente en descontento por todo

-¿creación del hombre? No hicieron nada más que imitar algo que encontraron en el polo norte, lo que te estoy preguntando es que es el original, desgraciada, tu hiciste a los evas, saca a shinji de ahí-

La respiración de misato era bastante acelerada, no demoraría mucho en salirse por completo de control

-no puedo, el eva tiene una voluntad humana-

-¿estás diciéndome que el eva quiere que esto pase?-

-exactamente-

Antes de masacrar a la doctora a golpes, la mayor simplemente se limitó a abandonar la sala, dejando a una meditativa ritsuko, ella ya había enfrentado esta batalla antes, y la habia perdido, no importaba como, pero estaba perdiendo tanto como mujer, como científica, se encontró a si misma en un limbo que la llevaba cada vez mas a la depresión.

* * *

En los apartamentos aledaños de la ciudad mas precisamente en la habitación desordenada de siempre se encontraba la piloto peli blanca, sentada frente a una botella de ron la cual veía con descontento o mas que de descontento la veía con completo desinterés.

-me imagino que ya te diste cuenta de la situación actual-

Atrás de ella apareciendo sin querer hacer notar su presencia se encontraba el capitán del décimo escuadrón, mirándola fijamente, ella lo observaba algo interesadamente, después de todo, ella recordaba a la perfección como el estuvo en un estado horriblemente crítico, el cual pudo haber significado la muerte para cualquier persona, pero ahí estaba ahora, sin ningún ratro de los daños que había sufrido.

-lo se, shinji esta atrapado dentro del eva, y la piloto soryu está desaparecida-

Por un momento la tensión era grande, ambos se observaban con bastante seriedad.

-estas en lo correcto-

-¿Por qué no piloteaste para pelear contra el último ángel?-

Las palabras del peli blanco no llevaban ninguna intensión negativa, tampoco mostraba que le estuviese echando la culpa de algo a la peli blanca, simplemente sentía curiosidad después de todo, ella moría por cada pelea que llegaba.

-esa cosa lastimo a la zorra alemana, esa era una batalla del tercer elegido, no una mia…-

Dejando eso como una respuesta a medias simplemente se limito a suspirar y a darle otro trago a su bebida

-…bueno, esa es la excusa mas noble que me pude inventar, simplemente supe desde el inicio que si iba a esa batalla acabaría como los otros dos evas, esa no era una pelea para mi, aun soy muy ineficiente-

Aquella respuesta no la espero el peli blanco, por unos instantes se quedó viendo con ojos confundidos a la chica a la que le habían encargado cuidar, ella no dejo esto desapercibido.

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no es nada en especial, simplemente me complace que ahora pienses mas racionalmente-

La respuesta del capitán fue tal como se esperaba, dejo su gesto de sorpresa para volver a su típica actitud fría y calculadora.

-¿ya estás bien toshiro?-

El peli blanco miro de reojo de nuevo a la piloto, esta estaba de nuevo concentrada en su copa.

-fui atendido de emergencia por la teniente kuchiki, ella sabe lo básico en hados curativos como shinji, el resto del trabajo lo hizo orihime, fue difícil, pero no era algo que fuera para mayores-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

Pocas cosas sorprendieron al capitán del décimo escuadrón como aquellas palabras, el sabia bien que ella podía ser sentimental estando tomada, pero ahí estaba lucida, tratando de esbozar una medio sonrisa.

-¿eres capaz de sentir alegría?-

Así como el peli blanco estaba asombrado, la peli blanca también abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ella sabia que el chico frente a ella era una persona demasiado centrada y seria, jamás espero que hiciera un comentario sarcástico, pero ello era prueba de que por fin ambos estaban en paz, quizás el también se preocupó por ella durante todo el tiempo.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Una panorámica, un problema, una solución, una contradicción, una solución de nuevo, nuevos conceptos aleatorios, nuevos colores mas alla de la imaginación del hombre.

-algo malo está llamándome desde mas alla de lo imaginable-

-_estoy fuera de logar aquí y en donde sea, ¡por favor, no pierdas el rumbo!-_

Shinji ikari ya se enfrentaba a su nueva realidad, no sabia que habia ocurrido, sus últimos recuerdos habían desaparecido, lo único que tenia a la mano, dos extrañas espadas enormes las cuales el no recordaba, estas estaban atadas fuertemente a sus muñecas, quemándolo en la sección que lo amarraba.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

No habia luz, no habia oscuridad, todo lo que habia era un desfile de cosas aleatorias, colores, formas sonidos y demases.

Solo puede escuchar dos voces debatiendo en su interior, una recordándole que tan perdido esta, la otra, tratando de perderlo cada vez más.

_-shinji, despierta-_

(Vomito)

El grotesco ruido de su estómago siendo vaciado era opacado por una fuerte brisa la cual venia de una dirección a otra, como si una fuerza escapase.

(Vomito)

Con cada arcada recuperaba parte de su ser, sus recuerdos lentamente volvían, recordó todo, su encuentro con urahara, su encuentro con ichigo, su encuentro con la sociedad de almas, su encuentro con su padre, su encuentro con rei, su encuentro con misato, su encuentro con asuka…

(vomito)

Casi sentía que sus costillas se partían, estaba vomitando mas de lo que su cuerpo contenía.

_-me alegra que estes volviendo en ti shinji, sabia que encontrarías la salida mas adecuada a tu situación-_

Todos los recuerdos de la alemana venían como luces fugases, iban y venían, cada uno hacia que shinji sacara fuerza de voluntad de su grotesca situación.

Finalmente había terminado de vaciar todo su contenido, ahora se sentía vacio, pero también se sentia ligero, como una lata que fue perforada en su base arrojando todo su liquido al vacio, al incorporarse pudo ver que estaba de nuevo en su mundo interior, ahora solo habia un árbol, la brisa soplaba suave pero constantemente, solo una cosa estaba fuera de lugar ahí.

-…-

Normalmente para cualquier situación extraña el respondía con un comentario sarcástico, pero algo se lo impedia, era extraño ver a esa mujer sentada en la base de ese árbol observándolo fijamente, si de por si ella se veía bastante extraña, su parecido con rei ayanami no dejaba de perturbar a shinji.

-has crecido mucho-

Su suave voz llego a los oídos del primer elegido como una dulce elegia, una ráfaga de sentimientos pasaron por todo su ser, su voz, su aroma, su energía espiritual, el la conocía tan bien, pero aun tenia miedo de pronunciar aquellas palabras, de llamarla por que no la recordaba, aun así…

-¿mama?-

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos, las piernas del tercer elegido comenzaron a temblar, cada paso se hacia mas difícil de dar, era obvio, frente a el estaba la madre que el no recordaba, cada paso era mas doloroso, pero lo acercaba mas a ella, finalmente estuvo a una distancia donde dejo que su cuerpo flaqueara quedando de rodillas, la mujer amablemente se acercó a el, y lo abrazo.

-_palpitar-_

Ella era su madre, el la pudo sentir, pudo sentir su cálido abrazo su debilitado cuerpo atino a dar pequeños espasmos, sus brazos comenzaron a corresponder el abrazo de ella, lentamente la rodeo por el cuello, dejo que su cabeza destacara, su mirada perdida a lo lejos se comenzó a llenar de lagrimas.

-ma…ma…ma….grrrrr-

Su abrazo se volvió bastante fuerte, su respiración se acelero y en un momento critico…

Dejo que sus lagrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas…

-¡BBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

La mujer se limito a recibir el amor de su hijo a quien no habia visto en demasiado tiempo, sus ojos también dejaron caer lagrimas.

* * *

Rei abria sus ojos de nuevo, su primera visión, el techo blanco del hospital, su ojo estaba vendado y tenía uno de sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo totalmente enyesado, no sentia dolor, era hora de levantarse, los recuerdos de la última batalla vinieron fugazmente a su mente.

-falle de nuevo-

Haciendo una mueca de descontento dejo que su enojo la dominara un poco, se sintió molesta con ella misma.

-_no esperes mucho de ti, realmente no eres nadie-_

La voz de nuevo le hablaba a su psique, ella pretendía ignorarla pero era verdad, ella no era nadie, no pudo hacer nada para proteger a shinji, aunque si ella estaba ahí, significa que el había triunfado de una u otra manera, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo estaba mal.

Su ira tomo parte de ella, un hilo de sangre corría por una parte de su labio-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

* * *

Despues de unos instantes el shinigami sustituto finalmente se estaba recomponiendo, su sollozo ya era bastante débil, la mujer que lo abrazaba lo miraba con bastante ternura.

-me alegro que hayas podido desahogarte shinji, podía sentir que realmente estabas cargando con mucho dolor-

-el mencionado no respondía, después de unos minutos en silencio, tomo una onda bocanada de aire y levantándose de nuevo confronto a su madre.

-¿d…dónde estoy?-

-estas dentro del eva shinji, esto que ves aca es una representación de un paisaje que hice-

La respuesta turbo algo dentro de shinji, el conocía perfectamente ese lugar, este era su mundo, ¿Cómo era que su madre lo conocía?

-no entiendo madre, ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

_-creo que yo puedo despejar todas nuestras dudas-_

Saliendo del ser de shinji se materializaron ambos espíritus de su zampakuto, yui ikari estaba sin habla ante ese fenómeno, pero antes de poder decir nada, una de las sombras puso su mano en su frente, por un momento la madre del shinigami se quedó totalmente en silencio con la mirada perdida al horizonte, después de unos instantes volvió a enfocar a su hijo, esta vez lo miro con un rostro lleno de tristeza y de dolor.

-ahora lo entiendo todo… yo… nosotros…gendo-

Shinji estaba también estupefacto, el no sabía por que el repentino cambio de actitud de su madre.

-angelus, ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi madre?-

La mencionada duro un tiempo en silencio, finalmente recobro su compostura y confronto a shinji.

_-no hice nada en especial, simplemente volví con mi creadora-_

-¿a que te refieres?-

-shinji, ese espíritu en tu zampakuto… es todo lo que pude dejar para ti-

Habían demasiadas cosas extrañas sucediendo solo en unos instantes, ¿Qué significaba lo que habia dicho ángelus?¿qué significaba lo que había dicho su madre? Y lo mas importante, ¿Cómo es que ella conocía de todo ese mundo de la espiritualidad como para saber que era una zampakuto? Finalmente observando a los espiritus de la zampakuto shinji hizo una pregunta la cual hasta ahora jamás les había hecho.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?-

Los espíritus se quedaron en silencio, una pensativa yui ikari tomo aire para dar su respuesta.

-shinji, ángelus es mi amor de madre a la que tu naciente poder espiritual dio forma cuando te volviste shinigami-

Shinji quedo sin habla, ahora varias cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, su familiaridad especial con ese espíritu, como el le hablaba a través del eva cuando sincronizo por primera vez entre tantas otras cosas, pero habia algo que lo perturbaba aun mas, ángelus son dos espíritus, si una de ellas es la voluntad de su madre, ¿Quién era la otra?.

-dime, ¿tu quien eres?-

El espíritu estuvo un tiempo en silencio, yui también observaba hacia otro lado con una expresión triste y melancólica.

-así que tu también fuiste atrapada acá eh, kyoko-

La reacción del espíritu a las tristes palabras fue decir la verdad, no había otra manera, ya no era sorpresa que shinji se enterara por cuenta suya.

-yo soy el remanente de la voluntad de kyoko zeppelín soruy, la madre de asuka-

Otro golpe a la psique del piloto, recuerdos de años lejanos volvieron a su mente, cuando apenas empezaba a reconocer el mundo de los shinigamis, en su entrenamiento hubo algo que siempre lo tuvo meditativo, ¿Quién era esa niña misteriosa?¿y por que su zampakuto le pedia defenderla a toda costa?

_-protege lo que es mas preciado para mi shinji-_

-¿tu también estas atrapada en este eva?

-_no, yo fui atrapada en el eva 02, al igual que con las pruebas de tu madre, las mias también fueron alteradas para que yo quedara atrapada ahí, pero incluso eso salio mal, asuka nunca te lo conto, pero perdi mi cordura después de salir del eva, solo quedo mi alma aca adentro, y por lo que pude ver cuando ambos sincronizaron en la unidad 02, le hice demasiado daño a…-_

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, nunca habían mostrado ningún sentimiento humano, pero ahora aquellos espíritus dejaban salir una triste verdad tal como lo hace un ser humano arrepentido en busca de redención.

Shinji estaba igual, siempre se pregunto a si mismo sobre bastantes verdades, y muchas de ellos acababan de ser reveladas simplemente revelando la verdadera identidad de su zampakuto, los espíritus de ambas madres de ambos pilotos, la conexión con su madre era un vínculo, el otro se fortaleció cuando se encontró con asuka por primera vez y subio a su eva.

-así que ya conociste a asuka eh-

La tristeza del momento se vio desecha ante el jocoso comentario de la científica, rápidamente shinji se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de su madre, parecía estar seria, escudriñando todas sus reacciones.

-¡ay que alegría! Como me gustaría que kyoko estuviera aquí para celebrar esto, por favor dime que son pareja-

Shinji estaba totalmente asustado, jamás se enfrentó a una mujer que le hiciera preguntas tan íntimas con tal fervor, su madre parecía ser mas energética que la misma rangiku matsumoto.

_-si, desde hace unos meses son novios-_

El espíritu de kyoko respondió amablemente dejando a shinji rojo hasta donde se podia llegar, con esta respuesta la científica se relamió los labios mirando a su hijo como una presa.

-muy bien shinji, ya has crecido para ser todo un hombre, espero que asuka y tu me den rápidamente descendencia, y si es niña mas te vale que tenga mi nombre-

El piloto estaba totalmente aterrado, su madre era una persona mas terrorífica que la que el creía, antes de ser devorado por la bestia, esta dio un paso hacia atrás y solo una risa amistosa.

-jajaja, no te preocupes es una broma, solo tienes 14 años, no creo que ya estés en el tema de tener relaciones con asuka-

_-de hecho, ya han tenido relaciones sexuales…-_

_-si, y sin protección-_

Los comentarios faltos de emociones de los espíritus causaron que la atmosfera se hiciera pesada, yui observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa amable la cual escondía un evidente enojo creciente.

-me salió algo animadito el jovencito eh-

-eto...yo…-

Shinji no supo que responder estaba ahí, en su peor posición balbuceando tonterías mientras su madre lo veía con instinto asesino.

Después de unos ratos de risas la situación se volvió neutral de nuevo, habían cosas que se tenían que hacer en ese preciso instante.

-madre, ¿Cómo quedaste atrapada en el eva?-

Los espiritus atrás del chico observaban todo con detalle, yui también estaba bastante seria, pero no daba muestras de duda o de tristeza, estaba analizando las cosas a detalle.

-nunca lo supe, estaba haciendo la prueba de sincronización con el eva 01, de un momento a otro las cosas se fueron saliendo de control, observaba por las cámaras exteriores y no veia nada, o así era en ese entonces…-

El rostro de yui mostro un enorme enojo, algo había ocurrido que nadie mas percibió

-¿en ese entonces?-

-así es, tu espíritu ángelus es una variación de mi ser, por lo que al tocarme pude entender y captar todo lo respecto al mundo espiritual, se sobre los shinigamis y los hollows, y ahora tengo certeza de muchas cosas, shinji, tienes que rescatar a tu padre.

-¿a que te refieres con rescatar a mi padre?-

Todo esta fuera de lugar, la intermisión de los hollows en este mundo esta casi a la par del mismo segundo impacto, ahora lo veo claramente, cada hollow que se paseaba por los corredores de nerv, manipularon el equipo aprovechando que nadie mas se podía dar cuenta de su presencia, así fue como me atraparon, pero no me cabe dudas de algo, las investigaciones de ichigo muestran la verdad, tu padre esta siendo manipulado inconscientemente por ellos.

El silencio era sepulcral, aquello no lo espero escuchar jamás.

-sus decisiones están siendo afectadas por estos, puedo ver que gendo tenía intenciones oscuras en ese entonces, pero no tan fuertes como para desechar al hijo que le pedí que me cuidara hasta el final, shinji, debes acabar con esos malditos monstruos, nada mas puede hacerse, bien los angeles son una amenaza, pero si ellos hacen lo que quieren puede que el resultado sea peor que el tercer impacto-

Finalmente la científica termino su explicación se sentia ahogada por todo aquello que se estaba dando cuenta, por su parte shinji estaba confundido, si los hollows ya andaban libremente por toda la base en ese entonces, ¿Cuál era el trabajo de los hollows que aparecían durante cada ataque de los angeles? ¿No era llegar al dogma central como ellos? Si fuese así hace tiempo ya lo hubiesen hecho.

-¿Pero madre, como podemos hacer eso?, en primer lugar estoy atrapado dentro del eva como tu lo estás, además no tengo el poder para hacerlo, de nuevo me he perdido en la locura y he vuelto a dejar que el eva tome control de mi, no tengo el poder para cambiar las cosas-

_-lo tienes-_

Las palabras al unisono de las zampakutos llamaron la atención del piloto

-tienen razon, hace mucho tiempo probaste ser merecedor de todo tu poder, pero hasta que no supieras sobre el por que el eva era tan cercano a ti, no podía permitírsete acceder a el, pero ahora ya lo sabes-

-el eva era cercano a mi porque estabas en el. Por eso era tan familiar para mi-

-así es, pero también hay otra cosa, así como yo estoy ligada a el cuando quede atrapada mi espíritu en tu espada puede jugar el mismo papel, tu puedes dominar perfectamente todo el poder del eva, el poder que va mas alla de todos lo imaginable por los humanos, el poder que puede igualar la creación divina, no te preocupes en saber si eres fuerte o no, hace mucho tiempo lo fuiste-

Shinij estaba atonito, todo eso representaba que finalmente el dia habia llegado, el habia esperado ese dia con ansias, el dia que el podría liberar su bankai, pero habia algo mas impresionante que todo eso, ¿el eva era la llave de su bankai?

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo madre?-

Por unos momentos ella cerro sus ojos en señal de tristeza, sus espadas voltearon a mirar a otra parte avergonzadas.

-¿no es obvio para ti? Lo que te limita de tomar todo el poder del eva para ti… soy yo, soy un espíritu atrapado aca, hace mucho mi cuerpo físico se pudrió y se deshizo, así que shinji, cumple con tu deber como shinigami y has el ritual del konso en mi-

Aquellas palabras derrumbaron todo dentro de shinji, la única forma de salir y de ejecutar todo su poder, era enviando a su madre a la sociedad de almas, pero habían varios factores, ella estaba atrapada en un robot en una dimensión alterna, el realizar el konso podría enviarla a un limbo, además en caso de que fuese exitoso, su madre se perdería en el basto rukongai, shinji se aterraba ante la idea, el recordaba como rukia le conto que byakuya y su esposa la buscaron por el rukongai desde que ella era niña, pero que no la habían encontrado si no hasta la muerte de hisana, el enviarla ahí representaría el mismo resultado.

…pocas serían las posibilidades de volver a encontrarse con su madre…-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro, odiaba hacerlo, pero era la única solución lógica, si quería salir de ahí y seguir peleando tendría que separarse por completo de su madre, la persona que acababa de encontrar.

-no… no es justo-

-nunca lo es hijo mio, pero al convertirte en lo que eres ahora, adquiriste una enorme responsabilidad, no puedes quedarte aca conmigo, tienes un deber con asuka, tienes un deber con el mundo, estoy orgullosa de ver como creciste, como te convertiste en una persona madura e independiente, como madre me hubiera verte recorrer ese camino, pero me basta con saber… que eres un buen hombre-

El aire llegaba dificultosamente a los pulmones del tercer elegido, pero no era excusa para cumplir con su deber, apuntando la base de su zampakuto en dirección a la frente de su madre, se acerco a paso tembloroso.

-es hora-

-lo sé, siento que me han estado llamando, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aca?

-no se shinji, el tiempo aca es bastante extraño, si lo piensas con cuidado, este es un problema que trasciende tiempo y espacio, así que no dudes, solo hazlo ya-

-tienes razón, gracias por ser mi madre, y gracias por ser tan genial-

Diciendo eso finalmente apoyo la espada en la frente, un brillo blanco se libero del pequeño contacto, eventualmente este consumió la figura de la científica, dejando en el lugar solo a shinji con ambos espíritus de su zampakuto.

-_siempre estaré contigo shinji-_

Ahora el piloto veia al vacio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no se le veia tristeza, se le veia determinación.

-este lugar es demasiado precioso para dejarlo ser contaminado por esos hollows-

_-ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi con bastante seguridad fuera de cuando recordabas a mi pequeña asuka-_

-Lo se, señora soryu, pero esta vez es diferente, acabo de hacerle una promesa a mi madre, pero no puedo cumplirla si ustedes no me apoyan-

-_ya sabes la verdad, tienes acceso a todo tu poder, este es suficiente para emular la espada de la creación que dividio al cielo de la tierra-_

una sonrisa esforzada se esbozó en el rostro del piloto

-ya no tienen escusa, así que se los pido por ultima vez, ¿diganme su verdadero nombre?-

-_escucha con atención shinji, el nombre real de tu zampakuto es…-_

* * *

Habia pasado un mes desde que shinji quedo atrapado en el eva, todo ese tiempo se empeñó en un ultimo método desesperado de rescate, el tiempo de planeación había sido bastante extensa, solo habia una oportunidad, en las afueras de la sala en las vitrinas es observaban todos los allegados, misato estaba aferrada totalmente a su collar, la piloto peliblanca estaba mas por compromiso que por interés, rei observaba también un tanto esperanzada mente, pero algo mas la estaba perturbando.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Atrás de todo el mundo, ella veia a los shinigamis en su forma espiritual, también expectantes de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-_son tus enemigos rei, no confíes en ellos-_

_-¿_mis enemigos? Es extraño, se parecen a mucha gente que conozco, todos ellos cercanos a shinji, ¿son amigos de el?-

_-así es, pero son tus enemigos-_

-¿son como los angeles?-

_-los ángeles son los enemigos naturales de la humanidad, ellos son tus propios enemigos. Llegado el momento ellos te alejaran de shinji, te alejaran de todo lo que quieres-_

La conversación psicológica iba a hacerse cada vez mas drástica, pero los primeros resultados del experimento final por traer a shinji llamaron la atención, los mencionados shinigamis observaban intrigados las reacciones del eva, estaba rugiendo, y poco a poco la energía espiritual de shinji se volvía a concretar, finalmente, un cuerpo desnudo apareció en el suelo.

-bienvenido a casa, enano-

Shinji estaba semi inconciente, se sentia mareado, el piso estaba frio y el viento soplaba sobre su piel humeda, se dio cuenta ahí que estaba desnudo, su mente solo pensaba en el frio que hacia hasta que sintió un agarre abrazador, el calor comenzó a recorrer su ser al igual que un sollozo comenzó a oírse intensamente.

-¡shinji!-

El sollozo de misato era desgarrador, lloraba desde el fondo de su corazón, habia recuperado a su protegido, en su mente parte del dolor se estaba disipando.

-misato, por favor, dame algo de campo-

Ante las extrañas palabras la mayor se retiro un tanto confundida, shinji no se veía turbado como hacia unos instantes, se veía molesto, y confiado.

-¿como se siente piloto ikari?-

La pregunta del comandante se escuchó por el alta voz, al parecer aún se encontraba en su oficina privada cerca del dogma central.

-estoy bastante bien comandante, enseguida bajo a hacer mi informe-

Todos estaban confundidos por la actitud del piloto, los seres de energía espiritual lograron percibir un cambio en el, su energía estaba centrada, era extraño, era como si se hubiese hecho mas compacto.

-lo espero aca abajo piloto-

Las comunicaciones se cerraron, shinji comenzó a avanzar hacia la base, pero la voz avergonzada de misato lo detuvo.

-shinji… ¿no te gustaría ponerte algo de ropa antes?-

Ya en la oficina se encontraba shinji confrontando a su padre, ambos estaban solos, no había rastros de fuyutsuki por el lugar.

-emita su informe, piloto-

La orden del comandante fue directa y fría como siempre, shinji solo sonreía

-mi madre me conto muchas cosas…-

Esas simples palabras lograron una fuerte reacción en gendo quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante lo que había dicho su hijo

-… también logre entender muchas cosas de mi situación actual, también sobre mi mismo pasado y el de ustedes, ahora se que no eres el enemigo como pensaba padre, prometo sacarte de este horrible mundo lo mas rápido posible, acabare con todos los hollows del lugar-

-piloto, ¿de que esta…-

Antes de poder continuar hablando fuertes explosiones se detectaron de la parte superior, intento concretar comunicaciones con la base superior, pero todo estos equipos habían sido destruidos en esa explosión.

-no solo acabare con los angeles, también con los hibridos y todo lo que esta manchando este lugar-

Ichigo estaba atrás de chico, el supo exactamente que habia causado la explosión de la superficie, pero era extraño.

-_¿Por qué el eva está expidiendo exactamente la presencia de shinji?-_

las explosiones cada vez eran mas intensas, algo enorme se estaba acercando al lugar

-y la herramienta para lograr mis objetivos es esta-

Diciendo eso shinji extendió su mano fuertemente al piso, sin necesidad de pronunciar su nombre, ahí estaban ambas espadas dentadas en su mano, una nueva características de ellas era que la parte de las muñecas que normalmente estaba ardiendo, estaba limpia, las cadenas no lo estaban lastimando, su poder ya no se desbordaba

-ha liberado su shikai sin decir su nombre, eso quiere decir…-

-¡BAN-KAI!-

El fuego se desato salvajemente alrededor de shinji, la explosión era bastante fuerte, ya estaba atrás del dogma. Después de unos instantes del fuego quedo un shinji ikari en su traje de piloto shinigami, a este se le habia sumado un par de hombreras que jugaban con la armadura de su eva, en su cintura un velo de piel de azul oscura y atrás de el se expedían diez alas de energía pura, sus espadas dentadas ahora eran mas grandes y su diseño ahora era mas salvaje.

-este es el testamento de mi poder-

Con estas palabras extendiendo su mano hacia atrás, finalmente los brazos del eva atravesaron la puerta dejando pasar la cabeza del eva la cual soltó un monstruoso sonido.

-BAN KAI, neon génesis evangelion-

-BAN KAI, neon génesis evangelion-

Dijeron piloto y eva al mismo tiempo

**final capitulo 26**

**bueno ahi esta, el bankai de shinji, no se que tal sea para las demas personas, ¿me odiaran?¿me amaran? ¿me haran un sacrificio de chicas virgenes de las playas colombianas? no lo sabre pronto, eso es seguro**

**por cierto yo no se ustedes, yo termine de ver los remasterizados de evangelion hace tiempo y debo decir, me dieron tres distintos tipos de canceres testiculares con la tercera, "you can not redo" se que evangelion es una serie que va hacia la parte psicologica y de drama, pero osea, ese mundo post apocalipsis es bastante critico, y no entendi ni la mitad de lo que ocurrio, lilith esta muerte y hay varias lanzas y quien sabe cuantos angeles para hayan estado atacando continuamente durante catorce años, ¿osea que pedo?**

**en definitiva me quedo con las series, en todos los aspectos, y bueno, con la pelicula del final, habiendome desahogado se despide cordialmente su buen escritor en traje de paño bustercall, shinji bostero, ningun comentario sobre mi traje**


	27. Regenschauer asuka langey soryu

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**bueno, debo decir que en estos dias me siento de buen humor, empiezo la U en esta semana y de paso el leer unos mangas me volvio ese espiritu de escritor que tanto hace falta a veces, asi que aca vengo con otro capitulo de este espectacular fic que se esta acercando al final, bueno quizas en otro capitulos ñaca ñaca ñaca**

**LOQUIN: no era medio malo, era medio bueno :v :v :v y pues si, aca ya vengo con mas detalles sobre eso**

**CESAMIGUEL39171: todo fic que se respete tiene su parte jocosa, y debo decirlo, yo he pasado por ese pequeño incidente, no es bonito...**

**GUEST: arigato o como se escriba, estos sencillos comentarios aportan bastante**

**SHINJIBOSTERO: me gusta que se ponga en plan de buscar virgenes para sacrificar, sigue asi chico :v :v :v**

___«Luchar es todo.»_

**capitulo 27: ****Regenschauer asuka langey soryu**

En las afueras de la ciudad en los últimos edificios antes de salir a la carretera se encontraba el espia de SEELE meditando mientras descolgaba la bocina del teléfono, atrás de el se encontraba vestido de casual el shinigami sustituto original escuchando con detalle cada palabras que decía el peli castaño, después de terminar con su mensaje el cual quedaría en la contestadora de misato, saca un cigarrillo y le da una honda bocanada.

-mi última misión-

El peli naranja lo observaba fijamente, con una expresión seria.

-esa es la idea, lamento que tengas que fingir esta clase de cosas, se que es algo amargo dejarle este último mensaje a un ser querido-

Por unos instantes ambos simplemente se recostaron contra el capo del carro del espía, mirando a las nubes.

-no te preocupes, quizás por ahora le será difícil, pero sera hasta que acabemos con toda esta farsa de la instrumentalización-

-supongo que si, aunque conociendo a misato si no te mata la misión, lo hará ella-

El espía dejo caer el cigarrillo de su boca con una clara expresión de terror en su rostro.

-vamos compañero, ¿no me vas a proteger de esta también?-

-¿estas bromeando verdad? Misato te va a matar a ti, yo no quiero meterme en la línea de fuego-

Después de eso, ambos sujetos subieron al carro, y arrancaron a lo que seria el ultimo plan que tenían para evitar que la pelea mas horrible jamas planeada, no solo por lo peligrosa de esta, si no por que el destino de la humanidad misma habia sido manipulado solo para ese evento.

* * *

Shinji aun se encontraba molesto en la privacidad de su habitación, la casa se sentia totalmente sola, ahora estaba especialmente tenso debido a la desaparición de asuka, el habia escuchado de la mano de misato todo lo que se habia podido averiguar, el sabia a donde iria el fullbring de la peli roja cuando lo completara, un poder el cual proyectaría su sangre como si fuese un arma mortal, por lo que los restos del rayo era algo que lo tenia pensativo, no habia llovido el dia de la pelea así que un rayo de causas naturales estaba fuera de cuestión, lo mas probable es que la alemana hubiese sido secuestrada por un experto en kidos.

-no, no puede ser eso-

Era cierto, fuera de shinji y los demás shinigamis, nunca antes se había notado la presencia de personas con tales habilidades sobre naturales, así que era imposible que alguien mas hubiese utilizado esos poderes para ese proposito, la línea de pensamiento seguía así, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle, habia una criatura mas la cual poseía habilidades de shinigami, automáticamente le vino a la mente la imagen del hibrido entre ángel, hollow y shinigami, solo ella podia emitir kidos fuera de los demás shinigamis del lugar.

-maldicion, no tengo tiempo que perder-

Podía ser un esfuerzo tonto pero no habia tiempo que perder, sabia que no podría localizarla tan fácilmente, pero no podia quedarse quieto, sacando la píldora soul Candy se la trago inmediatamente, dejando su cuerpo material a cargo de iki.

-órdenes del dia señor ikari pyon-

Dijo el alma mod haciendo una seña militar de saludo.

-nada en específico, cuida la casa hasta que regrese, tengo que saber que mierda paso con asuka-

Y sin mas que decir el shinigami corrió directo hacia la puerta para desaparecer en un shumpo.

* * *

Misato estaba en un conflicto interno, en medio de su trabajo estaba siendo confrontada por dos agentes de seguridad las noticias que ellos portaban ya era para sumar mas a su creciente estrés.

-¿raptaron al vicepresidente fuyutsuki?-

-si, hace dos horas, fue visto por ultima vez en el octavo distrito-

-supongo que fue dentro de las instalaciones, ¿y los de servicios especiales que rayos hacían?-

El tono de voz de misato cada vez se hacia mas autoritario, pero esto no inmutaba a los dos agentes

-esto fue debido a la acción de un espia, de ninguna otra forma pudieron habernos cogido desprevenidos-

-alguien pudo tomarlos desprevenidos eh, no sera que…-

-ryouji kaji-

Estas palabras aletaron a la mayor

-sospechamos que el dio el golpe-

-ya veo, con que por eso sospechaban de mi, es lógico con la relación que mantenemos ambos-

Cediendo su pistola y su pase de NERV la mayor siguió mostrando su expresión neutra y serena, aunque dentro de ella estaba debatiéndose un mortal dilema, lo que ella estaba temiendo estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero no podia hacer nada, solo era cuestión de esperar que al idiota de su pareja no le pasara nada.

-me alegra que coopere mayor-

* * *

En las instalaciones internas de NERV se encontraba la piloto no elegida poniéndose su traje para iniciar las pruebas de sincronización, las únicas que participarían seria ella y rei, asuka llevaba ya mas de un mes desaparecida y shinji estaba fuera de discusión, no sabia que habia ocurrido exactamente, pero que el eva mismo sin necesidad de tener un piloto adentro o sin ninguna razón alguna hubiese descendido hasta el dogma central mantendría al eva 01 en congelamiento indefinidamente, no supo muchos detalles, pero para que el mismo gendo ikari no haya dicho nada quiere decir que el tercer elegido estaba avanzando en lo que fuese que estuviese planeando.

-te preocupa shinji-

Las palabras de rei quien estaba al lado vistiéndose llamaron la atención de la peli blanca, esta también se estaba cambiando pero también tenía la mirada perdida en el aire, como si algo la estuviese molestando.

-no es que me preocupe el idiota ese, pero que desaparezca después del incidente con el eva 01 después de la semana pasada da varias cosas en que pensar-

-ya veo-

Así sin mas ambas chicas siguieron vistiéndose, Charlotte había notado el extraño comportamiento de su compañera de piso desde la noche en la que shinji había desaparecido en el mar de dirac, y todo se enfocaba hacia las cosas que decía sobre asuka y sobre lo que pensaba sobre el primer piloto.

-rei, ¿estas enamorada de shinji?-

Por primera vez en su vida la peli blanca observo una reacción crispeante por parte de la primera elegida, no sabía como responder a esa pregunta, pero era cierto, ella ya estaba comenzando a comprender la magnitud de la palabra amor, pero aun habían cosas dentro de ella que no le permitía saber que estaba sintiendo en realidad, el hecho de haber sido una persona tan fría, tan rigida y tan neutra en el pasado representaba una horrible recesión para ella.

-yo… yo quiero a shinji-

Fue la respuesta seca que salio de sus labios, Charlotte abrió los ojos en sorpresa, jamás espero que su compañera espetara una respuesta positiva, ella veia en rei la persona que ella había dejado en el pasado, la chica fría sin emociones que solo servia para cumplir misiones y acatar órdenes, así que ella también sabia que era lo que rompía con este esquema mental, así que activando el botón en la muñeca de su traje la presurización ajusto este su cuerpo, ya habiendo hecho esto se dirigio a la salida de los vestidores.

-es una lástima, desde hace un tiempo el y asuka son novios-

Charlotte no lo noto por la velocidad con la que salio de la habitación, pero rei quedo mirando al vacio con una expresión nueva en su rostro, sorpresa y tristeza mezclada juntas, ella sabia que shinji tenia cierta afinidad con la alemana, pero no, no podia creer que ambos fuesen pareja, ella la habia visto abrazar a shinji efusivamente en la cama del hospital, pero no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-shinji-

Un tanto perturbada termino de ajustar su traje de piloto, todo dentro de ella era un alboroto de sentimientos y emociones, la verdad que no estaba notando o que estaba tratando de ignorar, le fue dicha ahí mismo, las cosas ya no serían como antes.

* * *

Por los tejados de la ciudad recorriendo la distancia hasta donde fue hallado el destartalado cuerpo del evangelion rojo iba shinji ikari, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos días, lo mas significativo fue su ultima reunión con su padre gendo ikari, ahí habia expuesto su punto y su nuevo objetivo, el no sabia como, pero si su madre le dijo que el estaba siendo manipulado por los hollows tenia que encontrar una forma de parar eso, quizás incluso así podría conocer los verdaderos pensamientos del comandante.

-_este es mi bankai-_

Otra cosa que lo tenia bastante exaltado y entusiasmado era que finalmente despues de seis largos años, pudo lograr el bankai, el máximo poder al que puede llegar un shinigami, este bankai era distinto a todos los que el había conocido, puesto que era básicamente el control absoluto sobre el poder masivo que el manipulaba, en comparación era como decir que finalmente el era una vasija la cual podría contener y administrar correctamente su poder espiritual y su control del eva, y no solo eso, al hacerlo su poder sobre estos aumento desmesuradamente.

* * *

-inicien conexiones-

Ya adentro del enter plug la piloto rei ayanami aun sentía cierta incertidumbre, ella sabía que amaba a shinji, pero no sabía que sentía exactamente al saber que el podía estar con la alemana, si bien era cierto que asuka langley soryu jamas despertó una buena impresión en ella, ahora podía jurar que la estaba aborreciendo, la detestaba realmente.

-_mientras mas paso tiempo contigo, mas entretenida me pareces rei ayanami-_

-rei, impresionante, tu sincronización esta sobre el 70%-

La peli azul no prestaba atención a lo que le estaban diciendo desde el centro de comando, ahora mismo la voz que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar se sentia mas vivas, casi como si fuera algo que estuvo dentro de ella desde siempre.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-_he estado contigo mas tiempo del que crees, y por primera vez en tu vida, te veo sentir emociones a tal magnitud, tu desesperación realmente es algo digno de verse-_

Las palabras que estaba escuchando no le hacían mayor gracia a la primera elegida, esta solo atino a hacer un gesto inexpresivo de nuevo, aunque por dentro connotaba bastante fastidio por la situación.

-yo no estoy desesperada-

-_puede ser, pero si no lo estás aun, pronto lo estarás, el comandante te utiliza a su antojo para tratar de convertirse en dios, la doctora ritsuko akagi solo te esta utilizando también por mandato de este y solo te ve como un estorbo, jamás se te ha permitido interactuar con nadie, es mas, creo que ni si quiera se te dio el lujo de implantarte algo que te hiciera sentirte realmente como mujer-_

El enojo de rei se estaba acentuando, su ceño fruncido cada vez era mas evidente

-_y ahora que existe una persona a la cual realmente le importas, viene una sucia zorra alemana y trata de arrebatártelo a ti y a mi, y tu como siempre, estas ahí, inexpresiva, no puedes ignorar este hecho, ya sabias que ellos estaban juntos, pero nunca hiciste un esfuerzo real en evitarlo._

_-_rei, tu sincronización esta sobre el 80%, ¿Qué ocurre?¿estás bien?-

Rei recapitulaba todo lo que estaba escuchando, era bastante cierto, ella desde el principio noto como shinji miraba a asuka con especial ternura desde los primeros días en que se juntaron, desde el enfrentamiento contra el séptimo ángel donde ambos tuvieron que sincronizarse entre si, de ahí en adelante ambos pilotos se observaban el uno al otro con cariño en la escuela, aunque trataran de hacer parecer otra cosa, los berrinches de la alemana y los gestos inexpresivos de shinji no la engañaban, no lo notaba por su falta de percepción por ella misma pero algo era evidente y no podía negar sus propios sentimientos esta vez.

…poco a poco se estaba rompiendo su corazón dia tras dia que los veia-

El comandante la habia rescatado cuando el eva 00 había perdido el control por primera vez, quemando sus manos y rompió sus gafas las cuales rei guardaba con especial cariño en su habitación, pero era porque ella simplemente era parte de su plan maestro si no fuese así, lo mas probable es que hubiese sido descartada por ese mismo hombre que ella apreciaba.

Ahí intervino la primera conexión sentimental de ella, un chico de su edad la cual aun con un brazo mutilado y su cuerpo bañado en sangre por sus heridas realizo el mismo acto, pero el lo hizo por que nacio eso dentro de el, haciendo que ella se preguntara por primera vez.

_-¿soy alguien valiosa?-_

Desde ese dia con aquellos pequeños detalles del dia a dia en la escuela, las charlas en donde estaban los dos con kensuke y con touji, las charlas casuales antes de entrar a las pruebas de sincronización y antes de las peleas cruciales

Se vio perdidamente enamorada del tercer elegido, tal como Charlotte le había dicho.

-_no importa como lo veas, has sido reemplazada por que jamás te importaste a ti misma, solo te viste como una herramienta reemplazable por un ser miserable, tu pudiste haber tenido un lugar especial en su corazón si no fueses una muñeca sin alma-_

_-_yo no soy una muñeca-

Ella detestaba ese apodo, antes no le veia significado alguno a aquella palabra, pero con el tiempo que la alemana se lo estuviese recordando cada tres minutos era algo que la comenzaba a molestar.

-la segunda elegida-

Y la causante de todo aquel dolor que estaba sufriendo apareció en su mente con una bizarra sonrisa, desde que ella llego todo se habia vuelto mas tedioso, las antes operaciones tranquilas y organizadas se vieron devastadas por su estupidez, la cual casi siempre le costaba el bienestar de ella y de shinji, no entendía como una persona tan noble como el podia apreciar y amar a un monstruo aberrante como ella.

_-el no es mas que un idiota que aun salvándome con sus "super poderes" no fue capaz de hacer nada por el mismo, no es mi culpa que desprecie de forma tan estúpida su vida-_

Cada vez la detestaba más, aunque lo que decía parcialmente era cierto, no era culpa de shinji el poner a una escoria como ella antes que a si mismo, el era esa clase de persona, otro recuerdo que vino a su mente fue como ella detuvo un golpe en seco de la alemana, sin saber si quiera como lo hizo.

_-eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, pero tu falta de contemplación contigo misma no te permite notarlo, si gustas, puedo hacerte mucho mas fuerte que a esa zorra, con gusto te haría la piloto número uno si ese es tu objetivo, quizás shinji se interese en ti si logras esto-_

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-

-_presta atención y veras, después de todo, estas en una prueba de sincronización-_

-¡rei! Es impresionante, haz logrado el 100% de sincronización, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

La piloto escucho aquellas palabras con una sorpresa evidente en su rostro, ¿Cómo habia hecho eso?, no se sentia diferente a como se sentia siempre, la única diferencia, era que algo dentro de ella estaba naciendo, la necesidad de abandonar a su antiguo ser para volverse en alguien que shinji ikari pudiese amar.

- estoy bien doctora akagi-

* * *

-_¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto travis?-_

_-_si no fuese así, no te lo habría propuesto, pensé que había sido bastante claro-

-_ya veo, aunque con mis habilidades tan reducidas como lo están, no esperes que sea un competencia real, este tipo en este momento es tan peligroso como genryusai yamamoto, si bien el matarlo nos beneficiaria no es algo que pueda lograr de momento-_

_-_no importa, no se quien sea ese sujeto al que te estas refiriendo, yo solo quiero ver cuáles son las capacidades de shinji ikari en este momento-

-_entiendo, como gustes insignificante insecto, tomare tu cuerpo por una hora, sera más que suficiente para que generes un juicio-_

-no esperes que esto se vuelva costumbre Arturo-

-_estoy haciendo esto por tener un cuerpo propio, no por tener posesión de esta patética forma tuya-_

* * *

La noche ya estaba cayendo, y el patrullaje de shinji en definitiva habia sido una pérdida de tiempo, en el campo de batalla podia sentir un ligero residuo de reishi, pero era prácticamente nada, despues de todo esta pista tenia mas de un mes de estar ahí, preacticamente todo se habia desecho con el viento, tampoco le daba mucha moral el que su hermano estuviese ausente, no le quiso decir por que, pero la ultima vez que habían hablado le dijo que tenia que retirarse por un tiempo.

-no se que tengas en tu cabeza ichigo, pero realmente te necesitaba en estos momentos-

Por un momento el chico sintió su deseo de pelear flaquear, la gente que quería estaba desapareciendo.

-vaya, una pulguita tan sentimental como tu me da nauseas, quizás deba borrar aquí mismo tu existencia de una vez por todas-

Shinji al estar ensimismado no lo noto pero siguiendo los pasos de su shumpo se encontraba un sujeto con una gabardina blanca la cual revestía un traje parecido al del bankai de ichigo solo que del color blanco, este tenia cubierto su rostro con una capucha la cual no permitía ver su rostro, esto alerto completamente al piloto quien se preparaba para una emboscada.

-¿Quién eres? Y como es que puedes seguirme el paso y ocultar tu presión espiritual tan bien-

Era cierto, por más distraído que estuviese, era prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiese seguir el ritmo de sus shumpo sin emitir energía espiritual, entonces en medio de estos analizis se dio cuenta de una cosa, el podría tener alguna pista-

-desenfunda tu zampakuto shinigami, hablando no vas a obtener nada de mi-

El enmascarado sujeto salto en retroceso entablando una distancia de batalla, shinji no dejaba de escudriñar a ese sujeto, su gabardina no cubría la totalidad de sus brazos ni de su pecho, por lo que el color blanco y el agujero en su pecho le dio una pista de que podía ser un hibrido o un arrancar.

-no necesitas decírmelo dos veces, no se quien eres, pero que me encuentre con un arrancar en estos momentos no puede ser una coincidencia-

Y así desenfundando su espada sin decir su nombre, shinji libero su zampakuto, ahora las espadas dentadas estaban de nuevo atadas en su muñeca, apuntando directamente al enemigo de turno.

-dime donde esta asuka-

El anónimo sujeto simplemente sonrió e imitando el movimiento del shinigami sustituto saco una zampakuto la cual tenía cubierta por su traje también, el modelo de la guarda dejo totalmente paralizado a shinji, después de todo por naturaleza las zampakutos jamas tienen una guarda parecida a la de otras zampakutos, esto les da una identidad en especial a ella, casi como si fuesen sus huellas digitales, y la guarda la cual tenía forma de un reloj de arena pertenecía a un arrancar en especial.

-maldito hijo de perra, ¿dime quien eres? Es imposible que el dueño de esa zampakuto siga con vida-

Finalmente la presión espiritual del lugar exploto, dejando en evidente verdad el temor oculto de shinji, a la par que esta aumentaba el poder naciente destruyo la capucha que cubria el rostro, este era un rostro pálido que era cubierto por un cabello verde esmeralda y la máscara que cubria la mejilla derecha de su rostro parecía una aleta, y atrás de su espalda nacieron dos alas de energía enormes de color verde y rojo, era oficial, el único arrancar original el cual no habia nacido por la mano de aizen estaba frente a el.

-oh, parece que tienes una idea de quién soy, Arturo plateado, para servirte-

Dijo el arrancar con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

* * *

-estoy en casa-

Entrando al apartamento llego misato quien estaba bastante agotada, al final del dia habían logrado encontrar al vice comandante fuyutsuki quien no dio mayor pista del cual fue su paradero, la peli morada se dejo ganar por su agotamiento y se dejo caer sobre la mesa del comedor, el no notar el olor a comida particular de su compañero de residencia le dio a entender que estaba sola.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido ese chico ahora?-

Se preguntaba un tanto aburrida pues le tocaria cocinar o esperar media hora por una pizza caliente, sin ya mas que pensar se dirigio al refrigerador, saco una cerveza y se la tomo a su acostumbrado ritmo.

-ttttt-ttttt-ttttt-

¿?

El ruido de la contestadora le llamo la atención, podia estar cansada, pero todos los mensajes que le pudiesen dejar eran importantes, y mas por que uno de ellos era del espia que estaba ya en una posicion bastante vulnerable, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a hacerse una idea sobre que trataba el mensaje, con un temblor evidente en sus dedos oprimio el botón de la contestadora.

-_misato…-_

La peli morada escuchaba el mensaje en completo silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se agolpaba cada vez mas ejerciendo en ella una presión que la ahogaba cada vez mas, ese mensaje era una despedida, era oficial ryoji kaji habia dejado este mundo, sin poder soportarlo mas, se desplomo en la mesa llorando el dolor que habia cerrado hace mas de 15 años.

* * *

-así que has llegado, te has tomado tu tiempo-

El espia peli castaño estaba recostado contra una pared, con un cigarrillo en la boca, su melancólica mirada expresaba cierta confianza, la persona frente a el con una pistola no hacia que se inmutara, o al menos así parecía en el exterior, no lo podía notar por lo holgado de su ropa, pero sus labios y sus piernas le estaban temblando.

-lo siento señor kaji, pero usted ha estado vivo demasiado tiempo, para alguien como usted-

Y sin decir mas, el asesino ejecuto su disparo, un disparo limpio y certero el cual debía ir a la cabeza, para cer mas preciso en medio de las cejas.

-ggggg-

El peli castaño finalmente caía pesadamente contra el suelo, dejando el fervor de su vida desaparecerse hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿uh?, que extraño, apunte a su cabeza, pero el disparo dio en su pecho, este bastardo quizás tiene una mala suerte del diablo, aunque falle mi tiro bestialmente, este dio en su corazón, una lástima-

Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el asesino se retiraba dejando atrás el cadáver que habia acabado de crear.

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

El choque de las espadas era bastante intenso, la batalla que se llevaba en las terrazas de los edificios de tokio-3 era bastante vistosa, detrás del shinigami del traje negro iba siguiendo sus pasos ferozmente aquel arrancar de cabello verde, cada paso que daba shinji era precedido por un poderoso corte el cual destruia el concreto de los edificios como si fuesen mantequilla.

-maldita sea, no puedo pelear contra el aquí-

El shinigami sustituto sabia bastante bien que el podia hacerle batalla a ese Arturo sin mayor problema, el conocía la historia original de este monstruo, el arrancar sellado en lo mas profundo de la central 46 el cual en su apogeo destruyo el solo a la mitad de la sociedad de almas, derrotado finalmente por los hermanos kudo y un espíritu errante llamado shiyo, aquí es donde las cosas no cobraban sentido, los reportes confirmaron su muerte, ¿así que que hacia el ahí?

-¡Vamos maldito insecto! Pelea, pelea que quiero ver que tan monstruoso eres ahora que dominaste tu bankai-

El peli castaño dio una pausa a su retroceso para finalmente dar un contra ataque.

-¿Cómo sabes eso escoria?-

Y con sus zampakutos retraídas comenzó un contraataque, sus espadas chocaban pesadamente contra la espada llamada fénix, pero no hacia que retrocediera mayoritariamente.

-se mucho mas de ti de lo que crees pulguita, también sobre los otros pilotos, así que es imposible que no supera sobre tu bankai-

Shinji sintió una punzada en su mente, el tenia información sobre los otros pilotos, era posible que el supiese donde esta asuka.

-ya basta de juegos Arturo, ¿Dónde esta asuka?-

El arrancar volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, y con bastante malicia y gran concentración arqueo su cabeza y sus brazos para atrás, como si estuviese preparándose para dar un gran impulso.

-¡derrotame y te dire todo lo que debes saber shinji ikari!-

Finalmente con un rápido y artístico movimiento de su espada agito todo su cuerpo en inclinación, dejando su rodilla derecha como apoyo de un ataque devastadoramente explosivo, una equis de color verde de reishi compactado se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el shinigami sustituto, un impacto tan concentrado que ni el mismo podría detener sin ayuda.

-¡BAN KAI!-

-Doctora akagi, algo grave esta ocurriendo en este momento-

El centro de mando estaba hecho un disparate completo, los arreglos del lugar ya estaban casi terminados pero eso no dejaba de lado el problema de la activación sobre natural del eva.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?-

La doctora peli rubia observaba atónita como el eva se reactivava solo, pero no se movia de su lugar, en cambio una parte de su brazo habia desaparecido por completo-

-doctora, esto es extraño, el eva 01 muestra señales de estar sincronizado con el tercer elegido-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

No tengo la más mínima idea, ahora mismo las magis están señalando que la sincronización del eva con shinji es del 999%

Ambas mujeres estaban totalmente estáticas, los últimos días el eva habia mostrado un comportamiento extraño en nuevos niveles, ¿ahora que se suponía que significaba esta sincronización sin piloto adentro?

-este idiota, es realmente duro de matar-

Del humo del ataque mas poderoso lanzado hasta ahora por el arrancar salio una mano negra gigante, la cual cubria el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto.

-ban kai, neon génesis evangelion-

-bastante inteligente activar tu bankai para proteger tu cuerpo shinji ikari-

El shinigami sustituto no reaccionaba ante el cumplido, estaba con su mirada cubierta por su cabello, las alas de energía pura atrás de este comenzaban a arder mas ferozmente.

-_arturo, cuidado-_

_-_callate trav…-

Antes de poder articular su discusión interna una hoja de la zampakuto del shinigami sustituto estaba contra su rostro, apenas le daría el suficiente tiempo para poner la suya en la zona de impacto, pero lo único que haría ese movimiento seria evitar que lo cortara, no reducir el impacto causando.

-¡GGGYYYAAAA!-

Y el poderoso choque de la espada arrojo al arrancar a varios cientos de metros casi arrojándolo a lo lejos a las afueras de la ciudad.

-maldito-

Arturo se encontraba sumido contra una montaña, su cuerpo se movía torpemente.

-maldita sea, ¿tan pronto?-

-_ya paso el tiempo establecido Arturo, mi cuerpo no comienza a rechazarte, tenemos que detenernos aca-_

Para mayores problemas del sujeto de cabello verde, el shinigami sustituto ya estaba frente a el, suspendiéndose en el aire como si fuera una figura imperial.

-parece que no puedes moverte Arturo, cumple con tu palabra, ¿Dónde esta asuka?-

El arrancar se sentia tentado a seguir batallando contra ese monstruo, un solo corte que acertara le daría la ventaja en batalla, pero su limite ya habia llegado, en vez de responder con un insulto, se limitó a sonreír.

-tu amiga fue recogida inconsciente del eva, no se quien se la habrá llevado, pero quien lo haya hecho tenia la capacidad de crear una garganta, así que yo de ti me iba despidiendo de ella-

La advertencia del arrancar hizo hervir la sangre del piloto quien rápidamente se puso a tres metros de el, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué estas aca Arturo? Tu deberías estar muerto-

Las palabras del shinigami sustituto eran pesadas, casi como si fueran la premisa de un réquiem.

-eso no es algo que hacia parte de nuestro trato, pero no te creas especial chico, aquí ha habido seres espirituales mucho antes de que tu nacieras, para ser más preciso desde el segundo impacto, si quieres saber mas detalles, tendras que esperar a nuestra próxima batalla-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te matare en este mismo momento?-

-que aun tengo mucha información que quieres, te la daré si me derrotas cuando llegue el momento, hoy solo pude pelear con una dieciseisava parte de mi poder real-

Por un momento shinji sintió hielo en su sangre, si eso era verdad, los mitos que rondaban a este sujeto eran mas sutiles de lo que en verdad era.

-tenemos un trato, yo también quiero pelear contra ti con toda tu capacidad, pero si me derrotas, ¿Qué haras con tanto poder?-

-¿no es evidente? Destruir la sociedad de almas obviamente, tu poder sería suficiente para eso-

Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que el piloto decidio dar vuelta atrás.

-tristemente moriras en la próxima pelea-

Shinji se iba retirando a paso tranquilo, por lo que el ultimo mensaje de Arturo lo dejo paralizado.

-desconfia de la gente que tienes cerca shinigami, tu enemigo esta mas cerca de lo que crees-

Aun así, sin prestarle mayor atención, el shinigami sustitut desapareció en un shumpo, dejando en el lugar solo al arrancar magullado.

-_esa fue una declaración de guerra interesante-_

-callate y déjame dormir-

Con estas palabras la máscara que cubria la mejilla del arrancar finalmente cedió de su rostro y el agujero en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse, de mano que la piel comenzaba a tomar color y el cabello verde se tornaba gris.

-este shinji ikari, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé-

Sonrió para si mismo el ángel del libre albedrio.

* * *

Los días continuaban pasando, la misma noche de la pela shinji tubo la mala suerte de encontrarse con una misato acabada por el alcohol frente a la contestadora, al prenderla el ultimo mensaje del espia le dio la razon, lo mas probable es que el si hubiese muerte, o quizás no, todo dependía de si ichigo estaba con el o no, sintiéndose un poco afligido por eso simplemente se limito a irse a su habitación a escuchar música en su mp3, tratando de ignorar todo lo que habia ocurrido ese dia, la pista sobre asuka no era lo que estaba buscando, pero algo era algo, y valio la pena el haber hecho esa averiguación, ahora el asunto que tocaba atender, era el de un peligroso Arturo quien si se recuperaba por completo, representaría una mayor amenaza que todos los ángeles juntos.

-tengo que contactar a urahara sensei, esto es bastante grave-

Shinji sabia que el tenia el poder necesario para afrontar a Arturo en toda su capacidad, pero no habían garantías de que este fuese parte del plan de los hollows de esa dimensión, entre pensamientos solo pudo surgir uno en especifico el cual concretaba todo lo malo de esta situación.

-¿Cuántos bandos hay en esta guerra?-

* * *

-aquí vamos de nuevo-

Las estridentes alarmas, el personal corriendo a toda maquina, los operarios tecleando furiosamente sobre sus equipos recordaban cual era la reacción de la humanidad ante la amenaza de los llamados angeles, esto no era nada nuevo para la piloto ashford quien estaba terminando de ajustarse el traje al igual que rei, ella ya habia calculado el hecho de que solas las dos fueran a pilotear contra la amenaza de turno, despues de todo asuka ya prácticamente estaba considerada como muerta en acción y el eva 01 ya no era apto para ser piloteado, la primera en comenzar a salir fue rei.

-buena suerte ayanami-

La aludida continuo sin prestar atención al comentario de su compañera de trabajo, dejando en la banca donde se apoyaban un mp3 encendido.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué gusto musical tendrá ayanami?-

Curiosa la piloto se puso los audífonos en la canción de turno, la canción acababa de comenzar, para su mala suerte no habia encontrado la canción que rei estaba escuchando de turno, sin mayor contemplación en eso solo acerto a concentrarse en el acorde de la guitarra que estaba sonando, sonaba un tanto melancólico, como si transmitiera una nostalgia.

_When the blood dries in my veins  
And my, heart feels no more pain  
I know, I'll be on my way  
To heaven's door_

I know when I knock  
I'll be hoping I don't drop  
To a place where I will rot, just like before

_-_que curioso, no crei que ayanami tuviese esta clase de gustos-

Dijo jocosamente la piloto mientras tomaba asiento y continuaba escuchando, el ángel habia sido detectado pero no habia comenzado a atacar, así que no vio como una mala idea darse cinco minutos para contemplar la música de su compañera de residencia

_I can feel, something happening  
That I've never felt before  
Hopeless dreaming will start  
Dragging me away from heaven's door_

por un momento su sonrisa se cerro, en ese ultimo párrafo se encontró resumida su vida pasada, como vivio una vida sin mayor contemplación, esperando solo a cumplir ordenes, sin entender el valioso deseo de vivir, era como decía la canción, su falta de esperanza la estaba alejando de la puerta del cielo, no era que fuese creyente, pero en otras de sus misiones habia aprendido como se traducen estos términos mas que de un credo, se refieren mas a una esperanza en general.

_When my mind stops thinking  
And my eyes stop blinking  
I hope  
Somebody's there_

_When my heart stops beating_  
_And my lungs stop breathing_  
_In air_  
_I hope somebody cares_

Y así, fue como sintió sus piernas flaquear, se vio a si misma frente a kiritsugu cuando estaba muriendo en esas dos sencillas estrofas, en parte se sentia aliviada de haber estado ahí para el cuando dio su ultimo aliento, pero una duda en su corazón comenzo a surgir, ¿habra alguien que este ahí para mi cuando muera?

Nunca antes le habia importado ese detalle, pero ahora que sentia que estaba viviendo un poco mas libremente desde que salio del manicomio, muchas dudas comenzaron a surgir, todas respecto a su perspectiva con ella misma como mujer, mas que como un elemento militar, por primera vez en su vida, Charlotte ashford sintió miedo por ella misma.

Sin contemplar aquellos pensamientos, simplemente se quito el mp3 y salio directo a las jaulas, tratando de no pensar en nada

* * *

El centro de comando finalmente habia sido reconstruido, y no pudo ser en mejor momento, misato observaba con brazos cruzados al enemigo de turno en la pantalla del puesto de mando, un ángel de luz pura el cual tenia un tamaño colosal, era difícil encontrar su nucleo debido a su brillo y tenia varias alas las cuales se quebraban en varias formas, pero lo que hacía a este enemigo tan complicado de enfrentar era que aun estaba fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra.

-me pregunto si estará buscando un lugar adecuado para aterrizar o estará pensando en destruirnos desde ahí-

Era complicado, los evas no estaban diseñados para las batallas en órbita, ahí surgía un dilema, si no se acercaba, no podrían contra atacar, por ahora solo podrían estar a la defensiva de la situación.

-¿Cómo están rei y Charlotte?-

-Ambas están listas y en posicion-

-perfecto, manden a Charlotte y a rei, ambas con equipo de ataque a distancia, ambas son buenas con los rifles, esperemos que el ángel no pueda atacarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo-

-mayor, ¿no enviaremos a la unidad 01?-

-la unidad 01 se quedara en crio estasis, ordenes del comandante-

Mas alla de otras condiciones misato siempre discrepaba en opiniones con su superior, pero esta vez tenia que darle la razón, el eva 01 ya no estaba bajo el control de ellos, el poner a pilotear a shinji podría significar el seguir abriendo esta grieta en su funcionalidad normal

La piloto peli blanca ya estaba en posición en la catapulta, empuñaba firmemente sus controles mientras su casco de sincronización entregaba datos cada segundo.

-charlotte, tu saldrás primero-

-entendido-

Sin mediar otra palabra, la piloto activo la catapulta, saliendo a la superficie, el tokio -3 estaba cayendo una lluvia de fuerza considerable, pero no para un eva, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado hasta donde se podia observar, haciendo mas difícil la tarea de acertar al objetivo en orbita.

-permiso para tomar rifle de largo alcance-

De una de las cajas de armas de los edificios la piloto saco el arma necesitada, apoyándola y haciendo conexión entre ella y el eva, ahora, solo dependía de sus habilidades como francotiradora, su habilidad era la suficiente para atacar al objetivo… si el arma lu hubiese sido también.

-el enemigo sigue fuera de alcance-

Ella simplemente se limito a chasquear la lengua en señal de frustración, ella podia ver en la mira de rifle al punto blanco, pero no podia acertarle, tan absorta estaba en esto que el ver como la luz se ampliaba la tomo por sorpresa.

Las alarmas de la base estallaron en alerta.

-¿el ángel posee un rayo de partículas?

-no se perciben emiciones de radiación o de calor doctora-

-anomalías de bajo nivel en la mente de la piloto mayor, hay posibilidades de una contaminación mental-

-¡esto es grave! ¿los angeles comprenden la mente humana?-

La doctora observaba asombrada los esquemas de las MAGI donde poco a poco la mente de la piloto comenzaba a verse afectada, dentro del eva se encontraba la mencionada sintiendo como su mente estaba siendo aplastada poco a poco, como si estuviese un taladro perforando todo su ser, pero ella conocía el dolor, no podia permitir que este impidiera acabar con su trabajo, tenia que disparar ahora que estaba conciente.

-fuego-

El disparo del rifle disipo un tanto las nubes, el disparo fue directo contra el ángel, pero su campo AT no fue superado por el débil golpe de la bala la que ya habia perdido fuerza por la distancia que ya habia recorrido

-maldición, no hubo suficiente potencia-

Charlotte apretaba mas fuerte los controles manuales de su eva y de la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a salir el amage de un hilo de sangre, dentro de ella estaba haciendo toda la fuerza posible por evitar que ese especie de contacto surgiese, su mente era una mente distinta a la del resto de seres humanos, desprovista de emociones desde niña el contacto con el ángel no llegaba lo suficientemente profundo para tocar las fibras sensibles de la piloto, aun así.

-¡maldita sea, esta cosa esta matándome!-

.la mente tiene un limite de presión mental que puede soportar, y no importaba la anómala naturaleza de la mente de la piloto, este estaba siendo superado en este momento, ahora ella podia ver poco a poco viejas visiones de su pasado, todas acentuándose en su compañero de batalla muerto.

-¡doctora, el psicografo esta en datas anormales!-

-charlotte, retírate ahora mismo-

La piloto entendio la orden y con lo suficiente que le quedaba de cordura, dio un salto de retirada hacia atrás, preparándose para correr al ascensor mas cercano, pero el rayo la enfoco en su movimiento, emitiendo mas fuerza en su ataque.

-¡CHARLOTTE!-

El ataque mas concentrado hizo que la piloto perdiera el control de sus movimientos y frenara pesadamente, haciendo que la parte del casco de sincronización se destruyese en mil pedazos, revelando los ojos iracundos de la peliblanca, y las cortadas producidas por este, tiñendo el lcl de el color rojizo de la sangre.

-_"cuando mi mente deje de pensar_

_Y mis ojos dejen de parpadear_

_Espero que alguien este ahí"_

"_cuando mi corazón deje de palpitar_

_Y mis pulmones dejen de respirar_

_Espero importarle a alguien!_

En el momento en el que el casco fue destruido el golpe psicológico dio en la apertura de las dudas de la peli blanca, haciendo que su temor se hiciese mas grande, por un momento la piloto dejo de mirar psicopatamente al suelo para comenzar a gritar con toda su fuerza.

-contaminacion mental mayor-

-tenemos que sacar a Charlotte de ahí inmediatamente-

-mayor, patrón de energía confirmado-

Ahora todos observaban en la pantalla como un punto iba saltando por las asoteas, este despedia unas alas de energía en su espalda, era difícil reconocerlo, pero el traje de conexión alterado dio la identidad del punto.

-¡SHINJI!-

El shinigami sustituto saltaba a todas bruces tratando de llegar a donde estaba el eva gris quien estaba apoyando sus puños contra el suelo, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Sin tener un plan en especifico todo lo que pudo hacer el piloto era aprovechar las habilidades sobre humanas de su bankai, así que no fue una sorpresa que la quijada de todos en el puesto de mando cayeran al piso al ver como ese diminuto punto habia empujado al eva hacia la parte de atrás de un edificio eludiendo el rayo psicológico del ángel.

-patrones cerebrales volviendo a la normalidad-

Sin prestar mayor atención al detalle de la fuerza sobre humana del piloto era mas importante asegurar la condición de la piloto.

-¿estado de la piloto?-

-esta inconciente mayor, pero parece que estará bien-

Misato apretó fuertemente su collar en señal de alivio.

Shinji observaba el eva gris quien habia quedado inactivo debido al daño mental recibido de la piloto.

-maldicion, no se que hacer, ni mi bankai puede atacar a un objetivo en orbita-

No valia la pena intentarlo, si bien el bankai permitia tomar todas las habilidades del eva para el mismo, estas no eran suficiente para un ataque contra la gravedad, el piloto se quedo por un instante escondido con el eva, pensando en una estrategia adecuada, o así era, hasta que un elevador mostro al eva rojo saliendo en condición de batalla.

-¿Qué hace el eva 02 aca? ¿Quién lo esta piloteando?-

Por un momento pensó en el sistema dummy plug, pero al ir saliendo noto que la energía espiritual que estaba expidiendo el piloto era bastante conocida para el, por un momento sintió alivio, pero por otro un mas de dudas y emociones.

* * *

-esto esta mal, el disparo con toda la energía que hizo Charlotte no traspaso la barrera del campo AT no tenemos otra forma de atacar-

El centro de mando estaba en caos, rei estaba apoyada también contra la sombra de un edificio para evitar el mismo ataque, y la unidad 01 era muy peligrosa para usarla, al parecer esta vez estaban en tablas como se decía normalmente en el ajedrez.

-¡MISATO!-

El grito con acento alemán llamo la atención de toda la gente en el centro de comando, quien ahora veian cerca de las jaulas a una joven de cabello rojo el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia el traje de conexión de color rojo, pero estaba desgarrado en varias partes, además de parecer mucho mas ajustado a la persona que lo usaba, como si fuera varias tallas menor, todos la reconocieron al instante, pero habia demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban en ella.

-¿asuka?-

-dahhh, ¿Quién mas podría ser?-

Dijo la piloto en tono de pelea, al parecer sin entender que su apariencia era mucho mas distinta a lo que solia ser, como si hubiese crecido de la noche a la mañana, misato no sabia que decir en esos momentos, pero la reacción de la piloto al apuntar hacia la capsula de ingreso le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-no hay tiempo, mándenme a la superficie, tengo algo para ese bastardo-

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, nadie sabia realmente que estaba ocurriendo.

-preparen todo para el lanzamiento del eva unidad 02-

Las ordenes frias de gendo ikari dieron la pauta para que el confundido personal comenzara a operar furiosamente los controles de mando.

-liberen pistones-

La alemana estaba de nuevo en su eva, ya habia pasado bastante tiempo para ella y se sentia nostálgica, sin poder verlo, sabia donde estaba shinji y varios de sus tutores, en su tiempo afuera su capacidad para percibir reishi habia mejorado drásticamente, por lo que para el piloto fue una sorpresa ver como el eva lo hbia enfocado a el, como si fuese un saludo.

-bien, comencemos, ya ha pasado un año desde que pilotee al eva por última vez-

El eva rojo apunto su palma contra el ángel quien al percibir a la nueva amenaza apunto su rayo psicológico contra este, pero el cristal morado de energía espiritual remanente del fullbring de asuka evito que hiciese contacto, de la palma comenzaba a generarse la esfera de sangre que era el arma a distancia de la alemana.

-comete esto bastardo-

El disparo salio con una potencia sobre humana, disipando también las nubes, e hizo contacto con el campo AT del ángel en el espacio, pero igual que la bala de Charlotte no hizo contacto mortal.

-asuka, retírate de ahí ahora mismo-

Misato gritaba alertada por el intercomunicador con el eva 02 por lo que no pudo entender la enigmática sonrisa de su compañera de residencia.

-no te preocupes misato, el primer intento suele fallar, pero tengo algo para corregir eso-

De nuevo colocándose en la misma posicion, la alemana volvió a preparar otra bala de sangre, nadie podia entender cual seria la diferencia esta vez, pero la cara de terror de shinji a lo lejos confirmaba que algo si estaba ocurriendo, el reconocia esa concentración de poder puro la cual estaba a punto de liberarse.

En la mente de la alemana se enfocaban recuerdos de su llegada a japon, si bien era cierto que conocer a shinji ikari era lo mejor que le habia ocurrido en su vida eso no opacaba sus derrotas a manos del resto de angeles y dejarle el trabajo a el, a puntos que el mismo se perdia o estaba a punto de morir, estaba aburrida de eso, por eso acepto ese pacto que le hicieron el pacto de un entrenamiento el cual duraría un año en su tiempo, pero un mes en el tiempo real.

-¡SHUNKO!-

Tan pronto la alemana grito eso, la armadura de la parte de los hombros y de la espalda se hizo trisas, también el soporte del cable umbilical del eva se destrozó en cientos de fragmentos y ahora en vez de estos una energía parecida a una tormenta electica flotaba alrededor del eva.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Dijo rutsuko apoyando sus puños contra los controles, esa energía parecía estar al borde de destrozar al mismo eva.

-no lo se, las MAGI están calculando tan rápido como pueden, pero la magnitud de energía y su concentración alteran los procesos estándares de los tres computos-

Por su parte shinji estaba a falta de un mejor termino, boqui abierto, la energía espiritual de esa asuka se sentia diferente, como si hubiese madurado, en esos momentos, ella podia derrotarlo a el en su forma shikai sin mayor problemas

La energía rápidamente se desplazo a los brazos para terminar rodeando a la bala de sangre de la alemana quien al preparar el nuevo proyectil, lo disparo haciendo temblar la tierra misma, la bala a diferencia de la otra, disipo la lluvia por completo dejando una estela de color rojo acompañada de estatica, la bala llego a su objetivo, traspasando el campo AT y al ángel como si fueran mantequilla.

-blanco aniquilado-

En el mando todos estaban celebrando, gendo ikari estaba en su típica pose calculando las nuevas posibilidades, shinji le habia comentado de los poderes de asuka, pero jamas pensó que llegaran a este extremo, también le alivio saber que el sacrificio de la lanza de loginus la cual era la única salida fue evitado.

* * *

Habían pasado ya una hora y el eva 02, 04 y 00 estaba siendo remolcados, Charlotte estaba sentada contra una baranda mirando al vacio, el daño psicológico no fue prolongado por lo que lo único que le quedo fue un enorme daño a su ego y a su forma de verse a si misma al sentirse tan vulnerable, aquel ángel le habia mostrado una verdad que ella no quería afrontar.

Tenia miedo de estar sola

Por otra parte shinji estaba sin habla, frente a el estaba asuka, pero era bastante diferente a como la conocía, ella era mas alta y se veia mas madura, su traje de piloto destrozado y ajustado revelaba que habia pasado el tiempo para ella mucho mas rápido que para nadie mas.

-asuka…-

-hablamos en casa baka, por el momento por favor, intenta que no me coma la lengua-

Antes de que shinji pudiese reaccionar al extraño comentario, la alemana cayo al suelo comenzando a convulsionar.

-¡ASUKA!-

-no te preocupes shinji, lo mismo le paso a ichigo cuando el hizo lo mismo, estará bien, el flujo del tiempo en ella esta regresando a la normalidad por lo que su cuerpo esta adaptándose a la realidad de nuevo-

La voz de una mujer llamo la atención del piloto quien al voltear a observar encontró a su vieja maestra y de los amigos de ichigo.

-yoruichi sensei-

-cuanto tiempo shinji, ya has crecido para convertirte en todo un galan, y veo que desarollaste el bankai finalmente-

El piloto no hacia caso de lo que le estaba diciendo la morena, estaba bastante confundido.

-yoruichi….-

-como te dijo asuka, no tenemos tiempo para hablar aca, tenemos que ir a tu casa, tengo muy malas noticias-

-¿a qué se refiere?-

- tiene que ver con la fluctuación entre ambas dimensiones, es posible que este mundo y el de nosotros sea destruido-

**final capitulo 27**

**proximo capitulo **

-angel confirmado mayor-

-trata de fusionarse con ambos pilotos-

-mayor, hay tres conciencias fluctuandose en este momento-

-a si que eso ha sido la voz en mi cabeza durante todo este tiempo-

-asi que esta es engi, es mas hermosa y mas pura de lo que pense-

**bueno aca fue la redencion, quienes conocen bien la serie recordaran que con este fue el angel con el que asuka finalmente quedo fuera de combate durante el resto de la serie, el mejor para hacer que su entrenamiento valiese la pena, asi que ustedes opinaran en general que tan interesante fue este cambion de acontecimientos**

**como sabran su buen amigo bustercall es un genio el cual genera opiniones y piensa de puta madre, asi que supongo que en lo ´personal he tenido la buena suerte de ver buenas series, pero mejor suerte de ver sus mangas, muchas series con potencial fueron dañadas por salirse de la linea de su autor original, los casos mas evidentes que he visto han sido elfen lied y rosario vampire**

**este ultimo es el mas fuerte de todos por que si bien el manga puedo decir con todas las de la ley que es una obra de arte maestra, la serie la convirtieron en una serie echi de segunda, y al prota tsukune quien en el mismo manga se estaba convirtiendo en un ghoul necrofago dragon hijo de no se cuantas criaturas demoniacas, en la serie es el mayor pendejo de toda la historia superando con creces a amano yukiteru de mirai nikki**

**´por eso el concejo que les da su buen amigo bustercall es que si ven una serie, leanse el manga primero o cuando la acaben, ahi encontraran la verdadera escensia y saber de la idea del creador, y pues para quienes quieren concejos , les recomiendo el manga de elfen lied, the lost canvas y el de rosario vampire, pero este aun esta incompleto, pero esta sobre el final- eso creo,,, quizas haga un fic de este cuando acabe shinigami no evangelion warrior**

**bueno no siendo mas se despide su socio bustecall, hasta el otro otoño**


	28. Erwachen rei ayanami

_**desde que me vi investido con los poderes del shinigami todo mi mundo cambio, ahora soy shinji ikari segador de almas sustituto, y convino me enorme presion espiritual junto con mis espadas y mi evangelion, para proteger a mis amigos**_

**El futuro de la humanidad se ve amenazado por los angeles y la única persona que puede hacer algo respecto a ello es shinji ikari, ¿pero cómo la defenderá? Un curioso encuentro hará que sea entrenado para el enfrentamiento a manos de los personajes del bleach**

**Ni neon génesis evangelion ni bleach me pertencen, ambos tienen autores geniales los cuales crearon personajes extraordinario, solamente es mio esta historia alterna que estoy escribiendo**

**y volviendo de entre los estudiosos y mimosos estudiantes de la universidad, vuelve con ustedes bustercall el escritor en traje de paño, celebrando que ya son mas de 10000 visitas a mi fic, y eso es un numero gordo en verdad, he tenido que demorarme por que como dije, empeze la universidad de nuevo y esta vez voy en camino de volverme el erudito comelibros para optar por una beca, pero bueno, como ya avanze un buen poco en este objetivo, me permiti continuar tanto aca como en bleac stay night**

**SHINJIBOSTERO: mi amigo, para eso esta el internet, mi coleccion de mangas tampoco es amplia, pero los que tengo es por que en verdad son brutales de leer, si los pues es por que los recomiendo**

**LOQUIN: ya explicare con mas detalle el bankai de shinji, esto no es dragon ball z y ya veras que viene con respecto a arturo**

_«Chirría, chirría, torre del purgatorio, atraviesa el mundo con tu luz, vibra, vibra, torre de huesos, ¿seré yo o el cielo el que cae?»_

**capitulo 28: Erwachen rei ayanami**

Ya habia sido unas horas desde que el asesino se había retirado, el lugar solo emitia un sonido sordo, como una sensación de estatica en el aire, en el suelo estaba un cuerpo derribado por un impacto de bala, inconsciente hace ya un tiempo

-oye idiota, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a durar acostado en el suelo?-

…o así parecía serlo, ya que el mismo sujeto "asesinado" se levantaba del suelo dificultosamente, cuando estuvo de pie, comenzó a estirar sus extremidades y su cuello.

-discúlpame compañero, pero tocaba aparentar el estar muerto, además, fue difícil quedarse quieto con este horrible dolor en el pecho, puede que la bala no me haya atravesado, pero aun así creo que me fracture una costilla-

El peli castaño se revisaba el pecho en la zona afectada, debajo del agujero de bala que habia en la camisa, un proyectil estaba incrustado y destrozado al chocar con un chaleco anti bala.

-pudo ser peor, de yo no estar aquí para desviar el disparo ese tipo te hubiese disparado en la cabeza, agradece que solo saliste con eso-

Y discutiéndole al lado de el se encontraba el shinigami sustituto en su forma espiritual recostado sobre su alabarda presa del aburrimiento.

-tienes razón, aun así, no dejaba de temblar, definitivamente pude haber muerto, dame un respiro-

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, los evangelion en serie ya se están moviendo, si dejamos que esta mierda se lleve a cabo shinji y los demás se la verán verde en el futuro-

-calmado vaquero, técnicamente estoy muerto, debemos hacer las cosas para que esta fachada no se pierda, por cierto, ¿Cómo reemplazaremos mi cadáver?-

-ya consegui un sustituto para eso, vámonos de aca, no creo que pensaran dejar tu cuerpo aca hasta que se lo comieran los gusanos-

Atinando a acertar el comentario del shinigami sustituto, ambos se dirigieron a la salida del complejo, dejando en el lugar solo un gigai vacío con una herida en su pecho, cortesía de urahara.

* * *

-vaya shinji, kisuke si me dijo que vivias bastante bien, ahora se a lo que se refería-

Con una mirada que chocaba estatica se estaban observando ferozmente la mayor peli morada y la diosa relámpago quien estaba sentada en la sala del apartamento katsuragi/ikari/soryu, misato observaba a la morena con una mirada inquisidora, no habia ninguna razón en específico para hacerlo, pero entre ambas mujeres habia nacido una enemistad natural, por su parte el aludido al entender el mensaje de la ex capitana atino a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

-no… no es eso yoruichi sensei-

-jajajaja calmate shinji, te conozco bien, si bien tus reacciones al verme desnuda no eran mejores que las de ichigo, al menos tu sabias discimular tu pena-

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió en la mesa despues de que salieron esas palabras al aire.

-¡SHINJI, ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE LA VEIAS DESNUDA?!-

Una peligrosa misato habia saltado a escena, mirando a su protegido con una furia asesina en los ojos, el shinigami sustituto paso de estar nervioso a estar asustado.

-no es su culpa amiga, es que simplemente me encanta andar sin ropa, en realidad la encuentro molesta-

Los ojos de la peli morada se agrandaron como platos ante este comentario, shinji no podia creer la ligereza con la que la morena hablaba sobre su libertinaje a todo el mundo, aun recordaba como los primeros días jugo con su mente entre su forma humana y su forma gatuna.

-¿por dios, que tienes en la mente? Como puedes est….-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, la de por si enorme sorpresa de la pelimorada se agrando mas al ver como la ex capitana se iba despojando de su típica chaqueta naranja y procedia a desajustarse el cinturón de su haori.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-¿no acabo de decirlo? Detesto estar vestida, es bastante incomodo-

Respondió la morena como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo, por su parte shinji ya no estaba tan nervioso, el conocía la pequeña mania que tenia su antigua sensei.

-¡¿COMO TE VAS A DESVESTIR ACA PERVERTIDA?!-

Y así totalmente roja de la pena ajena y de la rabia la peli morada se abalanzo a ahorcar a la libertina mujer, ella sabia perfectamente que ella era una shinigami como el resto, pero eso no importaba, esa mujer se estaba metiendo con su orgullo, un fuerte estruendo de la silla sono al caer el cuerpo de la peli morada pesadamente sobre este con nada mas que las ropas colgantes de la ex capitana.

-¡gggggrrrrrr ¿Qué se hizo?-

Debajo de la mesa un gato negro desfilaba elegantemente.

-ya te dije, me gusta andar desnuda-

La peli morada paso de estar molesta y abochornada a estar confundida y algo asustada.

-¡¿un gato que habla?!-

-ella es yoruichi sensei, tiene la habilidad de convertirse en gato, no me preguntes como-

Dijo ligeramente el shinigami sustituto tomando una taza de café sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa ante las reacciones de su tutora, desde la muerte de kaji había estado bastante desanimada, pero al parecer el reaparecer de asuka había tenido un efecto positivo en ella, la peli morada estaba totalmente estupefacta, cualquier movimiento de ella era torpe y las palabras salían entre cortadas.

-¿decepcionada?-

Pregunto la gata irónicamente haciendo que la peli morada finalmente soltara un suspiro de resignación y perdiera el conocimiento debido a la cantidad de emociones y de tension.

-oh, hola amiguito-

Finalizo saludando al pingüino cervecero el cual había aparecido en la escena.

-ya basta sensei, tenemos cosas serias que hablar-

La gata enfoco en su mirada al chico y asintiendo dio varios saltos hasta quedar sentada en la mesa.

-tienes razon shinji, vengo con un mensaje por parte de urahara y del capitán kurotsuhi-

La tensión se comenzó a sentir, solo la inconsciente misato no se enteraría de lo que se hablara ahí, o al menos por ahora.

* * *

-bien, estamos cerca, ya solo faltan dos angeles para haber eliminado a los enemigos registrados por los rollos del mar muerto-

Cruzada de brazos se encontraba el hibrido de cabello blanco quien observaba con cierto desden a su líder, el mismo sujeto que no se permitía conocer la luz del dia, debilidades que le habían quedados arraigadas de su otra vida.

-así es, ahí es cuando el comité entrara en acción, mandando la mayor ofensiva posible contra NERV desde todos los blancos, tanto políticos como militares, no importa mi carta maestra ya se esta desarrollando, cortesía tuya mi pequeña flor-

En la habitación oscura solo un tubo donde tenían encerrado un cuerpo blanco con cabello negro largo hasta la cintura era lo único que brillaba, particularmente era un liquido de color naranja lo que brindaba esa iluminación.

-este chico me proveerá un nuevo cuerpo, ese sera el inicio del fin de toda esta patética bazofia conocida como raza humana, cuando hallamos acabado aca, volveremos y completaremos el ataque a la sociedad de almas-

El brillo amarillento de sus ojos ocultos por unas gafas mostraba una enorme y bizarra sonrisa, ante esto la peli blanca no se inmutaba en lo mas minimo, dentro de si, ella sabia que este plan era estúpido, aun se preguntaba como se dejo meter en ese escenario tan triste y tan patético para tantas personas.

-estas contando con la presencia de lo que son NERV y SEELE ¿pero que pasara si los shinigamis descubren tu pequeña treta a tiempo? Por mas hábil que sea, no puedo pelear contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo-

-no importa, he adecuado todo para que ninguno de ellos me tome en cuenta a mi, si seguimos enviando hollows cada vez que haya el ataque de un ángel y los mandamos a que traten de ingresar al geofrente ellos creeran que ellos buscan llegar aca, no que salen directamente de aca mismo, las peleas contra los angeles suelen ser tan rapidas que no notan los factores alternos a todo esto-

De nuevo la sombra simplemente sonreía bizarramente para si misma, siendo que ya se habia hablado lo que tenia que hablarse, la hibrido se dio media vuelta, retirándose del lugar.

-_¿y si te digo que yo también tengo un plan? Fu fu fu yo también tengo mi propia carta de la victoria, no me interesa aprovecharme de la instrumentalización, así que no me inmutare si su plan falla, sensei…-_

* * *

-bueno chico, ¿Qué quieres saber primero?-

La gatuna forma enfocaba al shinigami sustituto con una pregunta bastante seria, una que connotaba mas significados de la que esas simples palabras podrían transmitir.

-lo primero que quiero saber es todo lo referente que paso con asuka ¿Por qué esta tan cambiada?-

La primera pregunta cargaba una fuerte ira contra el felino ser, y no era para menos, si asuka estuvo todo ese tiempo con ella al menos debio haberles avisado a ellos, durante ese tiempo shinji habia sentido que su ser poco a poco moria.

-entiendo, dime shinji, ¿sabes cual método utilizo ichigo para derrotar a aizen quien derroto a cada shinigami de la sociedad de almas? Incluso al comandante yamamoto-

-lo se, sacrifico sus poderes para poder ejecutar el "getsuga tensho final"-

-muy bien chico, ahora dime, ¿Cómo crees que ichigo desarrollo el conocimiento para esa clase de técnicas?-

Un frio silencio se apodero del lugar hasta ahora el piloto jamás había considerado ese factor, la expresión confundida de este le dio la pauta a la gata para continuar.

-es peligroso cruzar el senkaimon sin una mariposa guía que te muestre el camino, puesto que si no la tienes tendras que correr a todo el dangai a lo que da para evitar ser consumido por esa dimensión o por el ente limpiador del lugar, o así era hasta hace unos años…-

Shinji paso saliva pesadamente, el conocía sobre los riesgos del senkaimon, pero ya que pocas veces tuvo que cruzarlo, jamas noto estos aspectos

-aizen destruyo a este ente, permitiendo que esa dimensión entre ambos mundos quedara totalmente expuesta, sin alguien que evitara que los espiritus errantes se mantuviesen en ese lugar, se podría volver en un escondite peligroso… o en una herramienta-

-¿una herramienta?-

-así es, esa es la otra cosa sobre la que tengo que hablarte, pero lo dejare para despues, como sabes este mundo se le llama dangai, y sin la mariposa guía o jigokucho se pierde no solo el balance del tiempo si no del espacio, el tiempo en ese lugar corre mas aceleradamente que en el mundo real, ishin kurosaki, ex capitán del decimo escuadron aprovecho las condiciones para entrenar a ichigo una hora en el mundo real, pero tres meses en ese mundo-

El ambiente era tenso poco a poco comenzaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-despues de la ultima batalla, tome a asuka quien estaba inconsciente en su eva y vi su potencial en hakuda, puedo decir sin exagerar que está a la altura de soi fon, así que me tome el atrevimiento de llevármela al dangai y entrenarla yo misma, al principio solo era afinar su presión espiritual como hice con sado y orihime, pero ella demostró ser tan talentosa que domino el shunko con tan solo unas pequeñas bases-

-¿eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que asuka haya comenzado a convulsionar cuando acabo la batalla-

El estruendo de la mesa con las palmas pesadas del chico no inmutaban a la gata, pero ella entendia como se sentia el

-al volver al mundo real, el cuerpo comienza a recuperar su línea actual de tiempo, lo que viste fue la reacción natural de ella por el cambio de tiempo y espacio, su cuerpo poco a poco volverá en el tiempo hasta volver a ser solo el mes que paso por fuera, es mas, si gustas puedes ir a la habitación de ella, ya debería estar como la asuka que viste por ultima vez-

Obviamente el shinigami estaba tentado a hacer caso de esta sugerencia, pero habían varias dudas mas que solucionar.

-algo no cuadra, dices que ichigo duro una hora para durar 3 meses, pero ahora me dices que ustedes dos duraron un mes entero para entrenar un año, ¿Por qué la línea de tiempo cambio?-

-eso, es algo que te debo explicar shinji-

Y haciendo su aparición entro urahara de una de las puertas alternas adentrándose en el apartamento katsuragi.

-veras, todo esto tiene un origen mas complejo del que puedas pensar, recuerdas cual es el ciclo espiritual-

-Si, es el lapso que hay entre la reencarnación de almas, cuando un humano muere, su alma va a la sociedad de almas y cuando un alma de alla muere, encarna en el mundo humano, por eso peleamos contra los hollows, al devorar humanos y contaminarse pone en riesgo este ciclo-

-muy bien- respondió el sombrerero con una sonrisa, -tienes razon, este camino también es llevado por una ruta parecida la cual utilizamos los shinigamis para ir al mundo real, pero el paso entre ambas dimensiones es enorme, del tamaño de varios universos, por lo que no conocemos en su totalidad la extensión de este mundo, para resumirlo en términos mas sencillos el ciclo espiritual es una carretera, pero la dimensión de esta es el resto del mundo-

-¿eso a que viene a lo que estamos hablando urahara sensei-

El sombrerero cambio su expresión a una mas seria

-mira shinji, no importa que tan amplio o complejo sea este mundo, no puede cruzar realidades, solo dimensiones físicas mas no racionales, si te das cuenta, tu mundo y nuestro mundo son dos realidades totalmente distintas, nuestra historia es diferente a la de aca, las personas son distintas a las de aca, incluso su escensia es distinta en todo sentido, el cruce en ambas dimensiones de por si es algo totalmente imposible, ha sido una enorme suerte que ambas existencias no hayan colisionado y se hayan destruido-

El shinigami sustituto miraba totalmente impactado al suelo.

-¿entonces…como es que yo…-

-el tiempo es inestable en el dangai, pero por mas escalofriante que suene, todo es cosa de la casualidad de varias cosas de la vida shinji, dos momentos importantes los cuales sacudieron a ambas dimensiones es lo único que pudo hacer esto posible.-

Shinji conocía la historia de la sociedad de almas bastante bien, y estaba conociendo la de su mundo, y solo habia algo que podría darle la razon a su sensei.

-entonces el segundo impacto…-

-Así es, el desastre causado por el segundo impacto fue el detonante de este lugar no se que tan grande o que tan misterioso hubiese sido ese fenómeno, pero fue suficiente para transtornar el entorno y la realidad en esta dimensión, no solo en el planeta-

Shinji estaba impactado, pero habia algo que era importante saber.

-si el segundo impacto fue el detonante aca, ¿Cuál fue el detonante en… el otro mundo-

Urahara volteo a mirar al techo, pensando en cómo explicar debidamente el siguiente punto

-hace varios años antes de la derrota contra aizen, se presento un incidente en el mundo en una parte del dangai, un lugar donde terminan los espiritus errantes que con suerte escapaban del limpiador espiritual, a ese lugar se le llama el valle de los gritos, no hay reportes exactos por que nadie lo recuerda pero al parecer un desbalance en las dimensiones casi acaba con la sociedad de almas y el mundo de los humanos, si por alguna razon estos eventos chocaron entre si traspasando las barreras del tiempo y utilizando el dangai como un médium, eso explicaría como ambas realidades chocaron, permitiendo el puente entre estas, como resultado no solo se abrió un puente entra ambas, si no que seres como los hollows pudieron venir a este lugar, y también así fue como probablemente yo llegue también-

Ahora todo tenia mas sentido para shinji, la única explicasion incluso para que Arturo plateado hubiese llegado al geo frente estaba dada, muchas cosas que no se entendían ahora cobraban sentido, aunque también ello representaba una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa si mas elementos pasan por el puente que une a ambas dimensiones?-

El sombrerero atino a sonerir divertido por la perspicacia de su antiguo pupilo.

-la brecha se ira haciendo mas grande hasta que sea imposible de sostener por ambos mundos, si se tocan las dos existencias concretas de ambos mundos, el principio de la materia sera roto, no se pueden tocar dos elementos iguales de dimensiones distintas, tanto el mundo tuyo como el nuestro sera totalmente destruido-

Shinji estaba en shock, el peligro era bastante grande.

-puedo calcular que la inestabilidad ya es tan grande que solo podremos permitirnos abrir el senkaimon una vez mas, ¿entiendes que significa esto shinji?-

La situación para el piloto era bastante complicada, aquello representaba que el no podría contar con refuerzos ya de ahora en adelante y que si fallaba, la gente que lo crio no podría volver a su hogar, no solo eso, ahora debía decidir entre cual mundo era mas importante para el, ya que solo tendría una posibilidad para escoger.

-la distorcion espacio temporal del dangai es una prueba de ello, incluso ahí ya se están viendo las catástrofes de todo esto, te recomiendo que lo medites con cuidado shinji-

Ya habiendo concluido el sombrerero enfoco la mirada en la semidesnuda peli morada quien estaba inconsciente con la cara estampada en una silla, pensando en solo una razon centro su mirada en su vieja amiga.

-¿lo hiciste de nuevo yoruichi?-

La aludida solo se limito a lamer sus patas delanteras

-no pude evitarlo, me pareció gracioso, quería ver quien se escandalizaba mas, si ella o asuka-

-la gente de aca jamas esperaría ver a un gato que habla-

-por favor kisuke, ven robots gigantes que pelean en una ciudad base militar contra monstruos que desafían la imaginación casi todos los meses y crees que se pueden perturbar por ver un gato que habla-

Por un momento el sombrerero se quedó pensativo.

-touche-

* * *

Todo habia sido bastante duro de digerir hasta ahora, finalmente se habia dado la razon sobre el como de la llegada de urahara y los hollows a ese mundo, pero aquello no representaba nada bueno, todo podría terminar destruido si se seguía acortando las brechas de ambas dimensiones, tratando de ignorar todo esto un molesto shinji se limito a acostar a misato en su cama quien habai quedado inconciente por el shock de los juegos mentales de la diosa relámpago, tratando de palear su mal humor con algo de comida se puso en la tarea de cocinar para el, y para el pingüino residente del lugar, muchas cosas estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero por ahora una parecía mas importante que todas las demás.

-maldición, no se si quiera que decirle-

Aún estaba molesto, aun se sentia impotente, no importaba si habia alcanzado el bankai, el haber dejado que hirieran a asuka y que se la llevaran le parecía imperdonable, ella seguía aun durmiendo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que se encontraron, fuera de todo problema, el se vio contento de ver que tan fuerte ella se habia vuelto y no solo eso, su belleza crecería aun mas con el paso de los años, se sentia un hombre afortunado, reuniendo tanto valor como pudo, se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia la habitación de la peli roja.

Al abrir la puerta la vio tal como la habían dejado desde que habia regresado, durmiendo profundamente, presa del agotamiento, era verdad lo que habia dicho yoruichi, su cara mostraba rasgos mas infantiles ya, las dimensiones de su cuerpo habían vuelto a la normalidad, ahora se le veia tal como siempre, con una expresión de paz la cual era adornada por el brillo nocturno, el shinigami sustituto conmovido de por si por la escena, se limito a agacharse a la cama, quedando de rodillas a la cama.

-sabes, cada dia me impresionas mas, tu progreso es bastante amplio-

con sus manos temblorosas tomo la mano de la peli roja

-mira eso, destruiste a un ángel con tus propios poderes, finalmente lograste volver a ser la mejor, estoy bastante orgulloso, no se cuántas cosas habras tenido que pasar para volverte así de fuerte en tan poco tiempo-

Mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano de ella con la llema de su dedo pulgar, lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil hablar

-no es justo que hayas tenido que hacer algo tan peligroso como entrenar de esa manera, fui débil, perdóname, toda mi vida me he estado preparando para la única labor de ver que estes bien, permitirte crecer y protegerte, ¿Qué clase de basura soy si no puedo hacer si quiera eso?-

-ya cállate baka, no me dejas dormir-

Las palabras de la alemana impactaron al shinigami quien al verla estaba con la mirada al techo, también tenia los ojos algo brillosos, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, al ver que ella finalmente estaba despierta, se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡maldita sea! No me hagas esto de nuevo, no te vayas sin avisar, no sabes el terror que sentí, el terror que todos sentimos, hikari esta destrozada por tu desaparición, misato también estaba mal, incluso touji y kensuke, dios, no… no te vuelvas a ir así-

El abrazo se hacia mas fuerte, la alemana finalmente no pudo contener las lagrimas, y correspondió el abrazo de su novio

-discúlpame shinji, pero tampoco podía permitir que tu solo tuvieras esta carga, te amo demasiado como para seguir viendo como cada vez te ponías en mas peligro solo por protegernos, no era mi intención todo lo que paso, no era mi intensión irme sin decir nada-

Por un momento ambos estuvieron así, nada mas abrazándose bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche, con sus mentones apoyados en el hombro del otro.

Por la mañana como era de esperarse el ambiente en el apartamento era bastante animado, shinji observaba con una alegría disfrazada tras una mirada incomoda como misato abrazaba fuertemente a asuka como si dependiera su vida de ello.

-no fuiste tan efusiva conmigo cuando recupere el conocimiento despues de la batalla que tu dirigiste misato- dijo el shinigami en un tono jocoso, la aludida solo atino a observarlo con una mirada fría como el hielo la cual también imito la peli roja, un frio recorrio la espina de shinji quien solo pudo soltar un cierto tambaleo de su cuerpo a manos del escalofrió-

-¿aun estará molesta por lo de yoruichi sensei?-

* * *

-incluso esto ha cambiado-

Rei ayanami susurraba aquellas palabras por lo bajo, recostada sobre su brazo mirando a la ventana desde su puesto en el salón de clase, ella un estaba bastante pensativa sobre todo lo que rondaba su mundo ahora, shinji estaba algo decaído por el desaparecer de la alemana, desde la batalla contra el ultimo ángel sentia a su compañera de residencia algo dispersa y el chico nuevo peliblanco, ella sabia que el no era tal cosa, también sabia que el entendia que no la engañaba a ella, pero como una especie de acuerdo silencioso, ninguno le decía nada al otro, ni si quiera cuando lo veia en su haori cuando aparentemente nadie mas podía mirarlos, antes nada le importaba realmente a ella, su vida se limitaba a mirar como pasaba esta sin mayores miramientos, no importaba realmente, ella tenia una tarea y nada mas importaba, ahora desde las confusiones en su mente, incluso eso habia cambiado, ya ni si quiera podia pensar en nada como lo hacia antes en la escuela, y sus dudas empezarían a acentuarse al escuchar los gritos de la presidenta de la clase.

-¡ASUKA!-

Evidentemente todo el mundo volteo a observar a la alemana quien ingresaba un poco antes que el tercer elegido, la pelicastaña rápidamente se arrojó sobre su amiga a abrazarla, era algo lógico, ya la muerte de touji se habia exparcido dentro de su pequeño círculo social así que la desaparición de asuka daba a entender al resto que ella pudo haber tenido un destino similar al de su compañero.

-vaya, nos alegra que estes bien-

Incluso kensuke también estaba algo animado, desde la muerte de su mejor amigo habia dejado de ser el mismo, por su parte Charlotte no miraba con mayor interés la escena, aun estaba perdida en su mundo, toshiro hitsugaya observaba un poco pensativo a la alemana, el podia percibir el cambio en ella… rei también podia hacerlo.

-se siente diferente-

Aun no sabia bien que era aquella sensación que sentia con respecto a los demás, de un momento a otro podia percibir el aura o la energía de las personas, así que físicamente sabia que la persona frente a ella era la misma alemana que ella conocía, pero a un nivel mas profundo era bastante mas diferente.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo asuka?-

-tuve ciertos problemas en la última batalla, así que no podía volver-

Y así ambas chicas comenzaban a sonreir de nuevo gratamente, atrás de ella se encontraba el tercer elegido también con una enorme sonrisa, una que rei no veía desde hace tiempo.

-_no te preocupes muñeca, ciertamente ella se ha hecho mas fuerte, pero tu poder la supera por mucho aun-_

A rei no le importaba mucho eso, habia algo mas importante que tenia que hacer que fijarse en ese detalle, tenia que confrontar las dudas que tenia hablando directamente con la persona causante de sus anomalías sentimentales.

* * *

La clase de por si se sentia mas animada gracias a la presencia de asuka la cual no tardo en ser abordada de abrazos por inoue quien también lloraba de alegría al verla de nuevo y entre chistes tontos y repasos rápidos habia llegado la hora del almuerzo, el shinigami sustituto iba por los corredores de los salones buscando llegar a la terraza a almorzar tranquilamente, pero la figura de la primera elegida a lo lejos del pasillo le hizo titubear un poco, despues de todo jamas habia pasado eso.

-¿ocurre algo rei?-

La pregunta llego a oídos sordos ya que la peli azul no se movía de su lugar simplemente estaba ahí estática, si no fuera por su fría expresión se podría contemplar las dudas y los nervios que ella tenía en ese momento.

-rei, dime que…-

Antes de continuar la peli azul se acerco a el a paso rápido y lo tomo de la mano comenzando a jalarlo hacia la terraza, por coincidencia por ahí también pasaba Charlotte quien no paso desapercibido tal espectáculo.

Mientras subían cada escalera shinji trataba de soltarse del agarre de su amiga pero era difícil hacerlo, no por que ella fuera fuerte, si no por que era difícil forcejear contra una mujer, renji abarai le enseño sobre el valor de la caballerosidad y el respeto a la mujer, por lo que alzar la mano en contra de una era algo que el no podría hacer jamas.

-¿me puedes decir que rayos esta pasando?-

Como detonante con aquella pregunta la peli azul se detuvo inmediatamente y volteo a observar a los ojos del shinigami sustituto de una manera penetrante y escudriñante.

-shinji ikari, ¿Qué piensas de mi?-

La pregunta fue un gancho mortal para el peli castaño quien se puso de todos colores y nervioso ante la pregunta.

-eh, vamos rei, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?-

El pensaba que lo de rei de alguna y otra forma era una broma, la mirada fija en el rostro de ella daba a entender que no era así, fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando era bastante serio

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-¿Qué piensas de la segunda elegida?-

Esta pregunta dio forma a las dudas que shinji tenia en la cabeza, para el era obvio lo que estaba pasando, de una u otra forma rei sentía dudas sobre la opinión que el tenia de ella y sobre asuka.

-te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?-

La fría expresión de rei cambio a ser una titubeante, ahora estaba mirando al suelo con una expresión de pena y dudas en su rostro aun así, sus palabras salían con una sonrisa nostalgica

-no se que es esto que estoy sintiendo, no entiendo que es ser cercana a alguien mas, pero cuando veo a ikari kun, me siento bastante incomoda, pero bastante bien, no conozco el significado de la palabra amor, pero…-

Sus palabras se cortaban ahí, no sabia como mas continuar eso, pero tampoco era como si hiciese falta decir mas, shinj entendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, ella estaba enamorada de el, un sentimiento que no podía ser correspondido

-lo siento rei…- estas palabras fueron como un rayo que despedazaron el mundo naciente de la peli azul,,,-

-no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, asuka y yo somos novios-

Tal como lo temia, shinji tenia a alguien mas en su corazón y no habia lugar para ella, aun así, no podia detenerse ahí, ese mismo sentimiento la obligaba a seguir insistiendo.

-entonces, dame tiempo, para ser como ella, para ser la persona que ikari kun ama, dame tiempo para que mi cabello crezca, para poder hacer mi léxico mas amplio y expresivo, incluso se que soy mejor piloto que ella, así que por favor...-

Su voz temblaba mientras ella extendia su mano hacia el rostro de shinji, el con una expresión seria, tomo esa mano y con delicadeza la rechazo.

-lo siento rei, pero no hay nada en este mundo que la pueda reemplazar a ella, ni a lo que siento por ella también, tu no deberías cambiar por esa razon, no hay nada que puedas hacer-

Antes de que la conversación continuara shinji se alejo rápidamente subiendo las escaleras y llegando finalmente a la terraza, dejando ahí a la peli azul, con el corazón en su mano, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-esto que siento, duele tanto, no me gusta que duela-

-_es la soledad no sabría que decirte yo tampoco, nunca supimos que era tener un corazón, alguien importante para mi buscaba aquella respuesta, jamás supe si la encontró…-_

La peli azul se quedó ahí, sentada un tiempo en la escalera, sintiendo su ser morir poco a poco, la inglesa estaba escondida tras una pared, mirándola en silencio, ahora sentia empatía por ella, ambas estaban solas, y eso era algo realmente aterrador en el fondo para si misma, solo habia una persona que podia romper ese vacio, y tenia miedo de acercarse a el, así era, Charlotte ashford tenia miedo de la persona que podia comprenderla, toshiro hitsugaya.

Por su parte shinji estaba ahora recostado contra las barandas de seguridad, mirando a lo lejos perdidamente, no le agradaba lo que acababa de pasar, el quería a rei, pero como a una amiga nada mas, no es que no fuera bonita ni nada, pero jamas llego a tener con ella un contacto tan intimo como el que ella estaba mostrando, además el amaba a asuka con todo su ser, ese rechazo no tenia nada de malo en si, pero no le gusto ver lo que vio, quería golpearse a si mismo por hacer que ese hermoso rostro sonriente con un sentimiento fuerte y profundo se tornara en una mueca de incomprensión, temor y tristeza, todo tapado por una sonrisa que cada vez se torcía mas

* * *

-que el eva 00 salga por la puerta 32, que el eva 04 lo apoye, no, no puedo cancelar la orden de congelamiento del eva 01 y el eva 02 por más que lo desee, es una orden del comandante, no puedo hacer nada-

Hacia unos instantes un ángel se había avistado flotando sobre tokio -3, ya habían sido avisados los pilotos y ellos estaban en posicion, o al menos la mayoría, ya que shinji y asuka estaban fuera de ordenes no podían maniobrar libremente, al menos eso creía de asuka, pero misato sabia bien por el enfrentamiento pasado que a shinji no le importaría entrar a la batalla de lleno si la situación lo ameritaba, eso le daba un cierto alivio a su preocupado ser, un alivio que era mermado por la vista de la ventana del carro donde veia al halo brillante flotando en forma de hélice en espiral.

-tengo confirmación visual-

Finalizo con una amarga expresión en su rostro, las peleas contra los angeles cada vez se hacia mas critica, no por su poder, si no por su forma de atacar.

Tal como lo predecía misato a las afueras del lugar en su traje de shinigami se encontraba shinji de la mano de rukia, byakuya y toshiro, viendo como la horda de hollows de siempre confirmaba la llegada del ángel de manera no oficial.

-¿quieres decir que esto no es mas que una carnada?-

-tengo esa suposición, en los recuerdos de mi madre pude ver como habían hollows dando vueltas por el interior de la base, ellos deben tener otro objetivo distinto al que creíamos, además también tenemos que tener en cuenta que….-

-la presencia de Arturo no se siente en estos momentos shinji, concéntrate en tu tarea de momento, si llega a ocurrir algo nosotros tenemos la capacidad de contenerlo-

Las palabras autoritarias de byakuya hacia que shinji soltara un suspiro de alivio y empuñara fuertemente sus espadas, el halo en el cielo se mantenía flotando sin hacer nada, pero la horda de hollows no era así.

-¿otra vez tarde mayor?-

-no tengo excusa, ¿como esta todo?-

-todavía no hemos podido concluir nada, su patrón cambia de naranja a azul y viceversa, definitivamente puede tomar cualquier forma que desee-

-tss, no podemos pasar a la ofensiva, rei, por ahora solo observa y examina al blanco-

La piloto del eva azul estaba en posicion con su rifle empuñado fuertemente, ella observaba al ángel de forma inquisidora, graicas a ello pudo determinar que la hora de empezar la batalla había empezado.

-no, ahí viene-

Y tal como lo estimo el ángel dejo de su movimiento circular y se transformó en un latigo gigante el cual ataco frontalmente al eva azul, traspasando el campo AT de este como si no fuese nada incrustándose en el estómago de este, en defensa el titan azul tomo al látigo con su mano libre y comenzó a abrir fuego a quema ropa contra el enemigo, no tenia el efecto deseado, rei veia con terror en su rostro como unas venas superficiales comenzaban a crecer en su estómago y en su brazo.

-el blanco esta contaminando a la unidad 00-

-¿Por qué rayos no activa su campo AT?- preguntaba la mayor evidentemente angustiada

-esta activo, pero no tiene efecto alguno contra el ángel-

-el ángel esta tratando de tener contacto de primer nivel con el eva 00-

En el campo de batalla el eva azul habia caído pesadamente empujado por el ente invasor, la contaminación que estaba sintiendo se estaba extendiendo ya por todo su cuerpo.

-contaminación biológica inminente, 5% comprometido en su totalidad-

-¡charlote! Sal a la superficie, cubre a rei, sacale esa maldita cosa de su cuerpo-

Las ordenes efusivas de misato no causaban mayor impacto en la piloto quien ya estaba saliendo por la catapulta, su rostro estaba inexpresivo como siempre, su interior estaba mas o menos en una paz amena al ver como el capitán peliblanco resistia desde su posición sin problemas.

El eva gris comenzo a correr a pasos agigantados hacia donde su compañera, y ya cuando estaba en posición de ataque desenfundo su oz progresiva trazando un arco estatico sobre el tentáculo luminoso el cual no se vio afectado mayormente por el corte, pero si lo suficiente para soltar un alarido de dolor bastante parecido al de rei.

-terminales nerviosas comprometidas, rei estará en peligro si Charlotte sigue atacando-

Al percibir a la nueva amenaza el ángel dirigio su ataque contra esta, en su defensa el eva gris desenfundo una pequeña pistola de su cintura y comenzo a abrir fuego, pero fue inútil, el movimiento del ángel alcanzo a chocar contra su pecho comenzando también la bio contaminación en ella.

Mas alla de lo que mostraba el campo de batalla, ambas pilotos estaban en un trance, ambas estaban en un lugar totalmente oscuro, lo único que podían sentir era una presencia frente a ellas, brillante en verdad.

-¿tu eres a lo que llamamos ángel?-

Pregunto rei sin mayor emoción en su voz, Charlotte escucho la voz de rei y supo que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿no quieren ser una conmigo?-

Pregunto el ángel sin mayor emoción tampoco

-lo siento, pero no me interesa volverme en un monstruo-

Esta vez quien respondio fue la piloto de cabello blanco con evidente energía en su voz

-bien, pero ya es tarde, compartiré mi mente con ustedes, al decir eso las venas comenzaron a hacerse mas grandes en ambas pilotos, pero al momento de llegar a lo que parecía ser la frente de ambas, esta se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Se preguntó aterrorizado el ángel como si hubiese chocado contra un fantasma, pero ya era tarde, la bio contaminación inducida por ella ya no estaba bajo su control, rei y Charlotte sentían como un horrible dolor de cabeza invadía su mente de una forma abrupta, como si estuviese estallando de adentro hacia afuera, el ángel las observaba con gran terror en su mirada.

-¡mayor! Las conciencias de rei y de Charlotte están fluctuando peligrosamente, también se siente la presencia de una tercera conciencia chocando contra las de ellas-

En el campo de batalla el ángel luchaba por salir del contacto con los dos evas, pero como si hubiese sido aderido a ellos, no podia escapar, por su parte ambos evas comenzaban a tratar de mutar en algo monstruoso

-¡REI!, ¡CHARLOTTE!-

-Anulen el congelamiento de las otras unidades, envíen al eva 02 y 01 a la superficie-

Sin saber de la orden shinji veia de lejos la pelea y como los evas estaban siendo destruidos de una manera bizarra por esa cosa flotante, su ira sintió florecer en un impulso de batalla, era obvio que no podia perder el tiempo ahí así que antes de poder avisarle a los demás ya estaba disparándose hacia el objetivo.

-¡BANKAI!-

El fuego gris característico de el comenzó a cubrirlo y antes de que el resto pudiese esperar que el sailera en su bankai, el fuego que lo cubría comenzó a hacerse mas grande, hasta tomar un tamaño colosal, de esta cortina salio el eva 01 corriendo en todo su poderío, con las modificaciones correspondientes a su armadura.

-¿ese es el eva 01?-

Ante la aparición de este todos voltearon a ver hacia las jaulas, el eva morado no se encontraba ahí, evidentemente el del campo de batalla era el eva de shinji, mientras que luchaba por esa extraña contaminación en su mente, rei observaba como shinji se acercaba hacia ella.

-alejate ikari kun, esto que me esta pasando, no puedo controlarlo-

Cada vez su mente se distorsionaba mas, su rostro comenzaba a pasar de la preocupacion a una sonrisa enfermiza, por primera vez en su vida en el rostro de rei se comenzaba a pintar una expresión maliciosa, una sonrisa maligna por así decirlo, del otro extremo se encontraba Charlotte quien comenzaba también a sentir que algo nacia dentro de ella, era odio, pero este era distinto al que ella conocía.

-¡NO ME TOQUES MALDITA COSA!-

Y en un movimiento casi suicida charlote cogio parte de su hoz progresiva, y se arranco a si misma parte de la armadura y las carnes de su eva, sintiendo el dolor en carnes propias, pero el objetivo habia sido cumplido, ella ya no estaba unida al ángel, pero el daño fue suficiente para dejarla fuera de si por unos instantes.

-SHINJI, APOYA A REI Y A CHARLOTTE-

Por su parte rei no necesito ser tan drástica, todos en la sala de comando observaban atonitos como ella misma comenzaba a tirar al ángel hacia afuera, y este evidentemente huía de ella el tentáculo salía manchado de sangre, pero el eva 00 o su piloto no acusaban sensación de dolor.

-tu me decías si querías que fuéramos uno, es una lástima, dos son compañía, tres son multitud- dijo rei despectivamente al aterrado ente, nadie en la sala de comando jamas habia escuchado decir tales palabras a la peli azul, después de unos instantes el tentáculo estaba afuera del cuerpo de nuevo

-¡SHINJI, AHORA!-

Dada la orden por misato, el eva negro se posiciono frente al ángel y apuntando la yema de sus dedos contra este concentro una cantidad masiva de energía espiritual.

-raykoho-

Un rayo de color amarillo a quemarropa hizo que el ángel saliera despedido hacia al aire por el potente rayo eléctrico haciendo que primero se convulsionara y despues cayera al suelo cubierto completamente en llamas.

-blanco eliminado-

* * *

En el bosque aledaño a la ciudad se encontraba el enter plug del eva gris, dentro de este la piloto estaba comenzando a despertar de su sueño, sentia un los cortes en su estómago, pero su cuerpo no tenia nada, acababa de sobrevivir a un intento de contaminación y se sentía…¿alegre?, por unos instantes medito sobre como su corazón estaba palpitando, se sentia emocionada y feliz, jamas antes se habia sentido así.

-¿pero que?-

Antes de seguir cuestionándose, una hoja de una espada se clavó en la entrada del enter plug, destruyéndola y dejando ver a la entrada de este al capitán peli blanco.

-¿oye psicópata, te encuentras bien?-

Por la mente de Charlotte vino la escena de besos previos que tuvo con el sujeto frente a ella, también vinieron recuerdos sobre otros momentos que habían tenido juntos, como cuando ella le conto de su pasado, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, Charlotte ashford estaba evidentemente apenada y avergnozada.

-estoy bien, ¡largate de aquí idiota!-

Sin poder media el por que de lo que estaba sintiendo se limito a tomar su hoz miniatura y lanzársela al capitán quien asustado por la reacción de la peli blanca se limito a esquivar el ataque de esta.

-¡¿pero que rayos te pasa?!-

Antes de seguir regañándola la escena frente a el lo dejo frio, ahí estaba Charlotte, llorando tratando de tapar su rostro con sus manos, como si no entendiera que le estaba pasando.

* * *

-no se qué paso alla afuera exactamente, pero gracias chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo-

La mayor felicitaba cálidamente a rei y a shinji, asuka ni Charlotte estaban por ahí.

-dale las gracias a rei, no se que habrá hecho, pero pudo rechazar al ángel de una manera impresionante-

Continuo shinji tratando de hacerle un cumplido a su amiga, el se sentía mal aun por lo que habia pasado hace unas horas pero habia algo raro, rei no parecía ser la misma de siempre.

-en realidad no hice nada, el ángel en si no era mas que una basura cobarde-

Tanto shinji como misato estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir rei, y no solo eso, al decirlo ella cerro sus ojos e hizo una posicion arrogante haciendo como si no le importara lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿estas bien rei?-

-me siento de maravilla doctora, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-no, por nada-

Si misato estaba confundida shinji parecía mas extrañado, ese comportamiento lo habia visto antes, pero no sabia en donde, por alguna razon los gestos de rei se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

-si me disculpan, voy a ir a cambiarme-

Dejando solo a los inquilinos de su propio apartamento salio rei, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y una mirada fría pero confiada.

-fufufu, es mejor que no sepan nada por ahora, aun hay varias cosas que quiero hacer-

* * *

Ya caída la noche rei se encontraba sola en su apartamento, totalmente desnuda, ella contemplaba su figura en el espejo, como si se hubiese descubierto esa parte femenina de ella, posaba de mil maneras frente a este, con todas sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-tenias razon, tengo todo lo necesario para tener a shinji, ahora solo falta deshacerme de asuka-

Rei miraba la ropa sobre el suelo ,su uniforme de colegio, por un momento lo aborrecio, esa ropa que tanto tenia puesta todo el tiempo, no creía tener otra muda diferente, total no importaba, ahora ella podia vestirse como ella quisiera, así que apuntando su dedo contra sus prendas, incinero esa ropa, dejándola sola en cenizas, la luna parecía erguirse en el cielo de forma imponente, alumbrando su ojo rojo y su ojo amarillo.

-y que mejor dia para esto que mañana, la luna llena ciertamente puede inspirarme-

Apitando su mano hacia el cielo, antes de tenerla totalmente extendida, esta desapareció en una especie de pequeño portal, al haber agarrado algo saco su mano, esta empuñaba una espada de mandoble inglesa de mas de un metro, una espada ornamentada y brillante, casi como la misma luna en el cielo azul.

-¿así que esta es tu engi eh? Es mucho mas hermosa de lo que pensé- dijo para si misma acariciando la hoja como si fuera un tesoro en este mundo

**final capitulo 28**

bueno despues de un pequeño tiempo fuera volvi a las andadas y no se preocupen, como muchos notaran no falta mucho para el final asi que pude mantener mi promesa hasta el final de todo, y eso me alegra, me tome mi tiempo por que ahroa que me mude y vivo por mi mismo tengo que tener mas tiempo para otras actividades y para compensar lo de la universidad.

ahora les pregunto, ¿que clases de finales les gusta a ustedes?

ciertemente si el tipico final chicle es...cliche, es algo necesario en algunas partes, viendo la segunda peli de evangelion me puse a pensar, "rayos todo hubiese sido genial si el angel hubiese atacado al menos al dia siguiente" pero no, como quieren hacernos sufrir y llorar la gota gorda tenian que hacer que el bonito plan de rei para que todos fueran felices, se fuera al caño, pero bueno, si bien no fue un final feliz, fue un buen final, por cosas como esta me gusto busou renkin que si bien se veia que terminaria en una tragedia, termino bien, sin volverse cliche, esa clase de finales me gusta

bueno, hasta el otro otoño los deja, bustercall, escritor en traje de paño , donador de sangre y semen en su tiempo libre


End file.
